


谈一场成年人的恋爱

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: RPS, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, 商战AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 286,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Summary: 少年人的恋爱只要心动就好；而成年人的恋爱要用金钱和权力去保护这份心动
Relationships: 九明 - Relationship, 南北 - Relationship, 纬钧 - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 279





	1. Happy New Year 01

Happy New Year 01

美国，纽约，曼哈顿。毗邻中央公园，北边是传统富人聚集的上东区，在大都会艺术博物馆前的巨大台阶上，总能看见游客模仿“绯闻女孩”的主角，捧着一杯咖啡轻巧地聊着八卦；南下就是曼哈顿中城，那里有世界上最杰出的现代艺术收藏地之一MOMA（现代艺术博物馆）和家族富可敌国的洛克菲家族拥有的商厦中心；而不远处的百老汇，出来就是时代广场，游客在高不见顶的楼中穿行，如果舍得，还可以在一天的观光完毕后，花一百美元在扒房美餐一顿。

这是郭文韬到美国公干之前对纽约这个城市仅有的印象，基本上来源于网络上的游记。直到他真正在这里工作生活，才知道那些布满了设计师店铺的SOHO只欢迎模特儿和不需要工作的名媛，那些橱窗里的首饰衣服标价不菲，精美而疏离。而他，只不过是千千万的金融民工之一，被赶到了最南端的金融区，纽交所和华尔街。写字楼里塞满来自天南地北的拼命三郎，离乡别井来寻求改变世界，或仅仅是改变自己的世界的机会和际遇。

作为往届理科状元，还顶着金融数学双学位的成绩毕业，郭文韬很容易就得到了帝都风控公司伸来的橄榄枝；尽管个性有些慢热，但在金融行业中，只要能给为公司赚钱，哪怕是自闭症也无伤大雅，何况他个高腿长，清秀英俊，社交场合里哪怕什么都不说，就捧着一杯酒陪笑也是赏心悦目的。一年半不到，他就已经冲到了中层骨干的位置，如无意外，五年内就可以成为一个大区的负责人。

变故发生在第二年的年会上。一位集团董事带上了自己刚大学毕业的女儿当plus one，还让他“多多照顾”，明眼人都看得出来这是董事有心招龙选婿。面对这种可以少奋斗二十年的机遇，他却拒绝了，又由于自己的社交手法不是很好，这个拒绝弄得颇为不愉快，千金小姐生气得跺断了七厘米的纤细高跟，崴了脚滚下了大堂楼梯，大过年的要裹着石膏度过，实属非常不愉快。

但更不愉快的事情还在后头，不知道哪个好事之徒打听到，轮椅上的千金小姐向董事爸爸哭诉，说郭文韬看不起她，拒绝她就算了，年轻人都玩得开，他却非要想个那么挫的理由骗我，太过分了。

而那个挫理由，是他说他可能不喜欢女人。

流言蜚语在说出口的时候就起效了，无论是真是假，这个谣言都迅速传遍了公司。哪怕他的QQ空间和微博相册还有他和前女友的合照，都抵挡不住“你看他那么帅却没有女朋友我早猜到他有些不妥”的众口铄金，本来他就不擅人际，社交全凭别人领养，这一来不仅女同事对他“另眼相看”，连往日那些主动和他攀谈的男同事都纷纷疏远了。他再迟钝也感觉到了自己造成的麻烦——高材生的通病是不愿意成为拖后腿的——所以公司提出有一个和美国PNC金融服务集团合作的项目，需要三名骨干成员到美国公干一年的时候，他毫不犹豫就报了名，最后他和一个业务能力超群的女同事，还是有一位总经理的刚刚大学毕业的儿子一起当选，出发前往美国纽约工作。

本以为自己会思乡，可是真的出国以后，郭文韬反而感觉自在了。他一切的不合群举动都能被合作方的同事理解为“文化差异”而不是他本身的社交能力问题，他还被同事们戏称为“沉默的东方绅士”，这是他二十五年人生里得到的第一个褒义的诨号。

但他并不是这个项目团队里唯一的“东方绅士”。

“韬韬，怎么还不去吃饭啊？”  
为了维持团队凝聚力，办公室里要求无论哪国人都必须说英文，以免出现小团队——但总有那么个人，大大咧咧嘻嘻哈哈地不把公司条例当回事，每次闲聊都会操着一口四川口音普通话喊他诡异的诨名，“你小心又胃疼。”  
“没事，我带三明治了，看完这些数据就走。”郭文韬面不改色地把电脑屏幕调暗，“你先走吧，明天早上还要开视讯会议。”  
“那我走了，你也早点休息。”  
那人推了推银边眼镜，从郭文韬的视线平视过去，是他借开了一颗西装纽扣的衬衫领口和扯了半松的领结。他点点头，用标准的北京口音说了句“明儿见了你内”，惹得那人一阵好笑，才挥了挥手，走出办公室。  
确认那人离开，他才把屏幕调回来——他并不是在看数据，而是在亚马逊上下载电子书。他对照着一位学习两性关系的心理学高中同学给出来的书单，一本本输入书名搜索。  
“郭同学，你该不会还想再修一个学位吧？”周峻纬——他那位正在攻读心理学博士学位的朋友——通过字符表情来表达他的惊讶，“华尔街的工作这么清闲的吗？！”  
“……就是想了解一下，扩展知识库。”  
“扩展知识库？哦，你是打算参加什么综艺节目吗，Who Wants to be a Millionaire？”周峻纬隔着美加国境打趣他，“还是who wants to be a boyfriend？ ”  
看到boyfriend这个英文单词时郭文韬心跳都快了两拍，还好周峻纬看不见也听不见他，不然他又白白给他贡献实验观察素材了，“我先工作了，回聊。”  
嘿，深夜一点多两点给我发个电邮求这么不务正业的书单，这会儿想起要工作了？  
周峻纬看着对方显示下线的QQ头像，好笑又好气地摇了摇头，关闭聊天页面，修改自己的论文去了。

郭文韬是在1月1日深夜两点钟给周峻纬发的电邮，没头没尾的，就一句“给我一个学习心理学的书单，急用”，也没说是心理学哪个方面，也没说是应用层面的还是研究层面的，也没说是中文的还是英文的，更没说急着干什么用，看得人一头雾水，不知所云，当真考验收件人的专业能力。  
还好高材生不负所望——男人之所以一反常态，不外乎钱财权势或是红颜知己。物质方面郭文韬不必担忧，那就是两性关系了。  
这可不正是我的强项吗？  
周峻纬刷刷刷地把大一到研二的教材目录给复制黏贴了过去，还很贴心附送了教材上面没有教的实操指南，满满两页A4纸的搭讪、约会、相处、进阶技巧，让郭文韬信了他从高中到大学都那么受欢迎并不只是靠的脸蛋和身材。  
可不是嘛，有的人脸也不怎样——没他北大校草帅；身材也不怎样——没他一米八的大长腿，可就是能让人辗转反侧，逼得人想揪着他的领子在他耳边唱忐忑。  
郭文韬光是想到这个场面就笑了起来。

其实从刚认识不久起，郭文韬便发现自己只要想到蒲熠星就想笑。  
不管是第一天来到纽约，他在中央车站转了半天才接到自己，一开口就是一句塑料普通话“可以啊，派来一个帅哥给我提提神啊！”，还是第一周因为尚未磨合的工作习惯而常常加班到深夜，不知道从哪里弄来一瓶老干妈给他夹在三明治里吃“只要出了国陶女士就是咱们的妈”；不管是在让人昏昏欲睡的Lunch Meeting里肆无忌惮地打了个呵欠惹同事发笑后泰然自若地把刚刚提出的问题归纳总结并给出对应策略“这不是靠大家carry我的嘛”，还是在阶段性竣工后的庆祝会上赫然展现了女装大佬的风采来了一段街舞引爆整个项目组的狼叫后来一句“AKA蒲艺馨现杀妹妹求各位打赏”，都让他笑得赶紧用手捂着脸以免表情崩塌。  
但更多时候，是大家都在笑，而蒲熠星自己没有笑的——不管他表情如何夸张姿势如何豪迈，他眼底里并没有深刻的笑意，只是浅薄的一层宛如在死线前一刻上交作业的如释重负。  
郭文韬非常熟悉这种情绪，当所有人都把希望压在你身上而你明明内心同样焦躁却必须表现得冷静强大，举重如轻地把问题化解时，他也有过这样的眼神。  
他选择了用沉默稳重来隐藏不安消解压力，而他则用嚣张骄傲来吹嘘自负伪装高傲。  
他莫名地觉得，他们好像是从一个始发站出发点两列火车，不管走多远，都共用着同一套电台密码。

项目工作在磨合、波折、周转中进行，尽管总有这样那样的问题，但总体来说还是赶上了周期。12月31日，他们整个项目组放假一天。来到曼哈顿五个月了，郭文韬除了上班的路线就只去过时代广场、蒲熠星作为第二位东方绅士，当仁不让地拉着他出去，按照标准旅游路线带他到处打卡拍照。  
“这里的珠宝价格比在国内便宜20%左右，”路过苏豪区的卡地亚门店，蒲熠星漫不经心地指了指首饰橱窗，“送女朋友的话很划算。”  
“我没有女朋友……也没有男朋友。”  
“……哦。”  
郭文韬不知道自己为什么补了后面那一句，正如他不知道为什么他说完前半句时蒲熠星会向他投来仿佛有所期待的目光。  
疯了你呐，郭文韬。  
他在心里骂自己，想什么呢？  
最终他们还是来到了时代广场，为跨年演出搭建的舞台高高耸立，巨幅电子屏幕上居然出现了抖音的赞助符号，两人看了看热闹以后，却发现他们已经深陷重围，整个广场都被围得水泄不通，寸步难移了。  
“看来你只能跟我跨年了。”人潮涌动之中，蒲熠星紧紧地拉住他的胳膊，“别走散了。”  
“好。”他点点头，顺势往他身边靠了靠。  
著名的歌星明星合唱团轮番表演，刚开始他还有点兴趣，偶尔拍一段微信视频发朋友圈，但临近十二点时他反而困了，站了三四个小时的腿脚也开始有些酸胀，他搭着蒲熠星的肩膀借力，轮流踮起脚尖来活动脚踝。  
蒲熠星转过头去看他，“累了？”  
“脚有点酸。”他如实回答。  
“不然回去了？”  
他抬头看看那巨大的倒计时，已经十一点三十五分了，“起码等到十二点吧，不然前面就白站了。”  
“……韬韬啊，你这叫沉没成本。”蒲熠星弯着嘴角笑，“做决策的时候可是要排除沉没成本的干扰的。”  
沉没成本，指已经付出且不可收回的成本，决策人必须放弃“已经付出了那么多怎么能这个时候放弃”的想法，才能及时止损。这么显浅的道理，郭文韬怎么会不知道呢？  
可他忽然就想跟他学术辩论一下：“你还记得培训里关于说服客户放弃沉没成本的话术吗？”  
“当然记得，你可别想考我。”蒲熠星满不在乎，“问客人如果能时光倒流你还会不会做同样的投资，客人说不会，那就好说服了。”  
“可要是我说会呢？”郭文韬搭着蒲熠星的手放了下来，揣到了自己的口袋里，“所以你说服不了我。”  
“……那是我学艺不精了。”蒲熠星的手轻轻扶在他腰和背之间的过渡位置，有些若即若离的暧昧，“你真是天才。”  
“我不是天才，你才是。”郭文韬笑出了眯眯眼，“我就穿不了女装。”  
“不然改天你到我家试试，我觉得你绝对能穿。”  
“不了不了，打扰了……”  
两人说笑着分散注意力，二十多分钟也很快被打发过去了。十一点五十九分，即便很俗气，但身处其中，即便内向文静如郭文韬，也忍不住和全部人一起喊起了倒计时。  
“……five，four，three，two，one！Happy New Year！”  
人们在烟花焰火的轰鸣声中欢呼跳跃，情侣相拥亲吻，朋友拥抱庆贺，郭文韬忽然发现，在这一片欢乐和谐的有爱情景之中，他们两个大男人像两根电线杆一般僵立着，好生突兀，要是现在电视台直播镜头扫了过来，他们肯定显眼极了。  
不然，我也和他拥抱一下？  
郭文韬在心里盘算：就是像朋友一样的拥抱……  
“文韬。”  
蒲熠星忽然喊了他一下，不是韬韬，不是郭同学，不是wuli 韬韬，是正正经经的“文韬”。  
“嗯？”  
郭文韬应了一声，转过头去。  
头顶上是五彩缤纷的烟花，火树银花在夜幕中绽放；眼前却是散落下来的片片黑黄烟灰，呛得游人眼目迷离。  
郭文韬在咳嗽中被人拉了过去，干燥的嘴唇上落下了一记轻轻的按压的力度。  
“Happy new year.”  
烟雾散去，蒲熠星的眼眸在郭文韬跟前十公分的地方闪烁。  
他张了张嘴，也回了一句“Happy new year.”


	2. Happy New Year 02

也许蒲熠星真的happy了，可郭文韬不是。  
裹挟在庆祝的人潮里一路返程，郭文韬好几次想问蒲熠星刚刚是怎么回事，可他发现，一旦离开了热闹狂欢的氛围，他甚至不敢抬头看他一眼。  
能是怎么回事呢，不就是新年到临时亲吻好友表达祝福的一种西方礼仪吗，还能是怎么回事呢？  
不是，不是那么回事。  
郭文韬回到家里，辗转到一点四十分，才猛地坐了起来，捋清楚了自己的困惑。  
重要的不是这对于蒲熠星来说是怎么回事。  
重要的是，对于他来说，这算是怎么回事。  
于是周峻纬便收到了那封来自元旦深夜的电邮。

郭文韬从小就是别人家的孩子，乖巧聪明成绩优异，连脸都特别周正，不管什么场合，他都只要笑着接受大家的赞美与祝福就完事了。而那些祝福大抵也是出人头地，飞黄腾达，成为霸道总裁赢取白富美走上人生巅峰之类的意思。  
六年级的时候，三姑妈六姨婆围着他称赞这孩子真俊以后媳妇肯定也是个美女时，他突然问了一句，一定是美女吗？  
美不美无所谓啦，只要是韬韬喜欢的女孩子就行了。  
妈妈适时表达了对儿子的尊重，但她没听懂他的问题。  
他的意思其实是，一定是女的吗，男的行不行？  
聪明的孩子心思发育也快，在别的小男孩还只会给喜欢的女孩子送糖果的时候，他已经思考起了这个问题——但不是因为有了喜欢的人，而是他在观察别人喜欢一个人是怎么样的。  
然后他悲哀地发现好像自己没有喜欢上谁的能力。  
书上说，喜欢一个人就是跟对方有共同的追求，爱好，理解对方，尊重对方，永远支持对方的选择，而对方也同样地的对待你，不会欺骗你，不会背叛你。  
可是，这和朋友有什么不同呢？朋友不也应该是这样的吗？  
六年级的科普书籍当然没有提到性冲动，也许是编者觉得到性发育时期他们自然会明白，而在这之前讲了也白讲。  
但到了初中，高中，他依旧没有办法体会什么是所谓的爱。  
尖子班里大家都非常聪明，各有擅长的领域，有的是社交达人，也有的人和他一样安静。他也有几个聊得来的女同学，也收到了非常多的表白，可是，他总觉得有些不对；他也尝试去注意男同学，看看自己是不是对同性的身体更有希冀，但结果也不过是神游到了“请计算该同学打乒乓球时上臂肌肉单位面积每小时消耗多少千焦热量”的题目上。  
周峻纬说，纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行。谈恋爱这事，谈了你就知道了。  
所以大一的时候，他接受了一个和他三观一致，兴趣相投的数学系女生的表白。他们一起去图书馆自习，约会逛博物馆，说着冷笑话解数学题，发能在平面坐标系里构成一个爱心的方程式到微博上秀恩爱，成为了全院钦羡的学霸情侣。  
但大二结束的时候，他的恋情也结束了。  
他们分手分得很平静，女孩子说，我觉得你不是在和我谈恋爱，你在向我学习谈恋爱。  
什么东西都得学习一下才行啊，他不能理解女生的分手理由，书上不是说，两个人的相处也是需要钻研经营的吗？  
即将成为前女友的女孩子无奈笑笑，最后一次亲吻了他的脸颊。  
文韬啊，当你有一天遇到一个让你忘记一切逻辑理论，只能遵循本能去对待的人，你就知道了。  
他怎么都没想到那个人居然是蒲熠星。  
可他还是想挣扎一下。

公司的网络速度很快，半个钟以后他就已经把那些书籍都下载到了kindle里。他伸了个懒腰，收拾好明天会议需要的材料，便关机走人。  
“等一下等一下！”  
刚刚走出商厦的大门，远处便传来一声焦急的叫唤，郭文韬惊讶地看着跑回来的蒲熠星，“怎么了？拉东西了？”  
“这不拉下你了吗？”蒲熠星把掉到胸前的灰红色驼绒围巾甩回身后去，“不是说还要看数据吗，这么快看完了？”  
他们的风控数据动辄过万组，半个小时的确不可能看得完，郭文韬不得不圆上自己蹩脚的谎言，“是，是下午就开始看的了，刚刚收个尾……”  
“这样啊，那我的晚餐浪费了。”蒲熠星扬了扬左手上的褐色纸袋，上面是他们经常去的快餐店Logo，“打算回来和你一起看的。”  
特意回来陪我的？  
郭文韬咧开了一个眉眼弯弯的笑，“那我请你吃饭？”  
“走着！”

既然是请蒲熠星吃饭，郭文韬也自然而然地把餐厅选择权交给了他。而蒲熠星虽然旅美多年，胃还是中国胃，没有怎么考虑就选择了他家附近的一家中餐馆。  
“它多次在感冒之中救我一命。”走在格林威治村里那些红砖联排别墅之间，蒲熠星说起了自己宁愿担负着高昂租金也要住在这里的原因，“你能想象一碗热的皮蛋廋肉粥对于一个感冒发烧的独居男人意味着什么吗？”  
郭文韬笑道，“我还以为你是‘老友记’的影迷才选择住在这里的。”  
“哈哈，老友记果然是广大中国学生的英语口语入门教材！”  
“可你这口音也不像他们啊！”  
“能给我留点面子嘛wuli韬韬？”  
每次蒲熠星开玩笑的时候就会喊他wuli韬韬，郭文韬从第一次的懵逼到后来的习惯，充分体现了人类对环境的适应性有多强。  
不到五分钟的路程，就看见了蒲熠星推荐的中餐馆了，店里散落着三三两两的食客，老板坐在柜台里看电视，一见蒲熠星就打招呼，可见是常客了；中餐馆的名字也很简单，就叫Bright Moon，蒲熠星坚持认为这是店主在表达“明月何时照我还”的游子思乡之情，结果老板说我妻子就叫明月，郭文韬笑得差点掉了筷子。  
“这面还可以吧？”蒲熠星看着郭文韬呲溜呲溜地扒拉炸酱面，给他倒了杯啤酒。  
“嗯，好吃！”郭文韬满嘴都塞着面条，含含糊糊地应了一声。  
“那也不用吃那么焦急，要不别人误会公司没发工资饿着你了呢！”蒲熠星抽了张面巾纸递给他，“别呛着了。”  
“我家楼下全是各种面包店快餐车，连个日料都没有，我想吃米面还得自己煮，可那厨房太小了只能放个电磁炉，没有明火施展不开来，而且下班又晚，实在买不到菜。要不我天天啃三明治呢？”郭文韬接过纸巾擦了嘴，忍不住发起牢骚来，“我光是闻着那炸酱味儿就馋死了，今天我得吃个够！”  
“你居住环境这么恶劣吗？”蒲熠星好奇道，“租金便宜？”  
郭文韬摇摇头，“也不便宜，毕竟上城区呢，但公司有住房补贴嘛，就还过得去。”  
“那你干脆搬来跟我住好了，两室一厅，一厨一卫，还有一个小阳台呢！”蒲熠星看似顺口提议，眼睛却一直盯着郭文韬，“反正你有补贴，顺便减轻一下我的负担嘛！”  
郭文韬咳嗽了两下，抓过杯子一口气喝光，啪地把杯子往桌子上一搁，才抬起头来正眼看他，“你说真的?”  
“我一个人住也无聊，你来陪我，没事我们还能打打游戏嘛。”蒲熠星肤色很白，几杯啤酒下去脸就微微泛了红，加上他最喜欢的语气词，听在郭文韬耳朵里仿佛撒娇，“还有中餐馆呢，早上出门白粥油条，晚上回来一碗红烧肉，多巴适！”  
“你连口音都出来了，这么hard sell的吗？”郭文韬把手掌蜷成半拳遮掩过于灿烂的笑，“我连房子都没看过呢！”  
“这不简单嘛！现在就看房子去！老板，买单！”  
“啊？我还没吃完……”  
“打包带我那儿吃呗。”  
也许是喝了酒脑子不好使，直到离开餐馆迎面吹了一阵冷风，郭文韬才想起来：不是我请客吗？

蒲熠星的公寓就在街道转角处，真的距离明月餐馆很近。六级浅灰花岗岩台阶，褐黑油亮的橡木楼梯，缓和的楼梯斜角，连同脚底下的地毯，郭文韬还没进门就觉得自己爱上了这个公寓。  
“没怎么收拾，不要介意。”到了三楼，蒲熠星打开了301室的门，“Welcome to my apartment.”  
眼前展现的是一个典型的美式公寓，深色原木地板，布面长沙发，深红扶手椅，药师柜改造的矮茶几，客厅没有电视，却有着一面货真价实的壁炉，开放式大厨房和壁炉遥相对应，黑白云纹大理石料理台上放着主人早上出门前没来得及收拾的餐具，凉掉的半杯咖啡映出玻璃杯上的白色花体字“Nice Day”。  
郭文韬指着那杯子笑，“还挺少女心啊。”  
“孤家寡人的，出门都没人给我good bye kiss,只能买点小东西安慰一下自己。”蒲熠星收起沙发上的一条驼绒毯子，顺手把卡在沙发垫子缝隙里的书放回茶几底层的抽屉，“你随便参观，别客气！”  
郭文韬走到他身边，翻了翻他刚放好的书，“奇面馆事件……绫辻行人 ……”  
“你居然会读作者的名字啊？”蒲熠星颇为惊讶，“你也爱看侦探小说吗？”  
“我是挺喜欢推理解谜之类的东西的。”  
“我也是！”蒲熠星喜上眉梢，“那我们以后去玩密室逃脱吧？”  
郭文韬却摇头：“我没玩过密室逃脱。”  
“怎么可能，你这么聪明，别人肯定拉你去玩啊。”蒲熠星不信，“除非你跟我一样被人嫌弃快！”  
“啊？”  
郭文韬愣了一下，还在心里摇摆“他是说了个荤段子还是纯粹说顺嘴了？”的时候，蒲熠星已经笑弯了腰，“他们嫌弃我解谜快，每次他们都没玩到，所以不带我。”  
郭文韬瞪大眼睛，“我也是。我每次说问他们，他们都说等他们锻炼好了再带我，可是总也不见人约我……”  
“哎，那我们也算是同病相怜嘛！”蒲熠星指了指侧面两道一黑一白的门，“黑色这边是我的卧室，白色那边空置了，你要不要去看看？”  
“好呀。”  
郭文韬没敌过“来都来了”的诅咒，随蒲熠星一起走进了那个白色的房间。纯白色调的房间只有一个原木色大衣柜，一张书桌和一张罗马式样的四柱双人床，但是有一个大飘窗，足够让一个成年男人窝在上面发呆，“这都是房子自带的家具，如果你不喜欢款式的话也可以换掉，房东说过只要搬走的时候还原就行了。”蒲熠星径直往床上一坐，拍了拍身边的位置，郭文韬神推鬼使地就坐了过去，“可我觉得床就不用换了，你看多舒服。”  
“……真那么舒服吗？”  
郭文韬半信半疑，蒲熠星突然往后一躺，还拉着他的胳膊把他也拽了下去，“你自己试一下不就知道了嘛。”  
郭文韬有那么一瞬间脑海空白，莫名其妙得像高中物理课做电路实验时不小心被低压电流电了一下，待他回过神来，蒲熠星已经推着他的背，让他侧过身去看飘窗的位置。  
只见夜色中大片大片的闪耀灯光，透过玻璃朦朦胧胧地映照过来，甚至还能隐约看见时代广场高耸的广告灯牌，这就是曼哈顿，世界上最繁华的都市；  
然而在最靠近窗边的位置，却有一小簇一小簇的雪絮慢慢悠悠地飘过，这是不以人力转移的自然规律，哪怕在人类文明最发达的地方，它们也如约而至。  
“你幻想一下，在某个收市日的下午，你在这里，也许是在看书，也许是在玩游戏，也许只是捧着咖啡发呆，然后太阳缓缓下沉，橙色的光慢慢从头顶往下晒，晒得你暖洋洋的，”蒲熠星的声音从身后传来，还是他那口具有特色的普通话，语气很平静安详，仿佛在描述近在眼前的场景，“然后当夕阳和这个飘窗齐平，你就有些困了，你可以躺在床上小憩一会，但是你平常工作太累了，所以一不小心就睡到了八九点，可是也不用担心，因为你知道只要走几步，就会有家乡的味道在转角处等着你……是不是想一想就很舒服？”  
“嗯……舒服……”郭文韬的声音有些发闷，只低低地回了几个字。  
“那……你就是同意和我合租了？”蒲熠星撑起一边胳膊来，郭文韬却没有回答，“文韬？”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
郭文韬发出几声拖沓的懒音后就没了声息，蒲熠星皱了皱眉，越过他轻轻起伏的肩膀看去，却发现他已经枕着胳膊，微张着唇，沉沉睡去了。  
蒲熠星失笑，他轻手轻脚地挪下床，从自己房间里抱了一床被子把熟睡的郭文韬盖住。  
“欢迎你，我的新室友。”


	3. Happy New Year 03

蒲熠星从小就是第一名,语文英语，数学物理，化学生物，政治历史，同学们都习惯了考完试就跟他对答案，他的答案就是标准答案；  
但是——说出来可能别人还觉得他在嘲讽别人——他从小就很自卑，别人都在为自己不够优秀而自卑，他已经那么优秀了，怎么还自卑呢？  
蒲熠星也说不出来是因为什么，他只知道从小他就无法成为任何一组的成员，他加入哪个组，其他组的小朋友就会抗议“那不公平”，最后他就只能当裁判；从小在他的学生评语里老师就建议他“戒骄戒躁，不要急进”，他对着学生手册翻来覆去想到了四年级，才明白了总是比其他同学举手回答问题快就是骄傲的和急进的表现。  
他改了，他按照大家喜欢的样子去改进，玩游戏时总是慢一拍才行动，第一把永远不在状态，队友的建议他永远附议，等到老师期许的目光他才举手回答那道别人都不会的问题……他以为自己这样就能受人欢迎，能够成为一个正常的孩子，一个可以肆意为自己的胜利而欢笑的孩子。  
可是到了高中，这一套失效了：他被分到了奥数重点班，本来他以为只要是他身边的人都跟他一样聪明，他就可以做回自己，然而他低估了重点高中对分数和排名的重视，这些层层堆积下来的学术压力，把这些心智初开的少年埋进了书山题海。  
后来，二三十岁的蒲熠星回想高中的日子时，已经不会再为同学们的冷言冷语而生气或恐惧了，尽管工作后会觉得学习压力简直不堪一提，但在那个时候，那就是能把他们本该纯真干净的内心扭曲的沉重负担，而他这个全国奥数冠军的头衔，也许只是压垮他们的最后一根稻草而已。  
蒲熠星，你锋芒太露了，必须收敛一点，不然只会伤害到你自己。  
这是他在南京大学读书时达到一位前辈给他的忠告；  
然而他不知道，这个他认为“锋芒太露”的模样，已经是他拼命退让后的状态了。  
南京大学的校训很好，“诚朴雄伟 励学敦行”；  
然而他觉得，也许自己连第一点都不符合——他已经不知道自己算不算得上是一个诚实的人了。

郭文韬是在一阵咖啡香气中醒来的，他拱了拱轻软暖和的羽绒被，习惯性伸手去摸床头柜上的手机。  
然而床头空无一物，眼前的大飘窗把清晨的纽约景色连同昨夜的回忆一童塞回他脑子。他猛地坐了起来，做了个很秀逗的动作——掀了掀被子看看是否衣冠齐整。  
还好，衬衫西裤都还好好的，西装外套也好好地挂在床尾……等等，我在干什么？！  
回味过来这动作隐含的意味，郭文韬又在心里骂了自己一句“想什么呢！”，才赶紧跳下床去，战战兢兢地推开房门，探出半边身体往香气的源头张望。  
香味从厨房来，蒲熠星正在那里捣鼓些什么，他居然穿着一身珊瑚粉的睡衣，头发像是刚吹干，背对着他的身影看起来像只超大号的短绒玩偶。  
也许是听到了响动，蒲熠星转过身来，向愣在原地的郭文韬招手，“早啊，我还想过十五分钟再叫你呢！”  
“不好意思，打扰你了。”郭文韬拽了拽衣服，硬着头皮走到料理台边上，蒲熠星就把刚刚冲泡好的咖啡推到他跟前，“谢谢。”  
“洗手间在那边，有一次性的洗漱用品，毛巾和拖鞋是新的，背心你介意穿我的吗？”  
“不介意……额……”蒲熠星这一串话里的每个词都轰炸着郭文韬的脑袋，他只能顺着对方的话接下去，待反应过来对方是在说什么时，他兀地脸红了起来，“不用了，我刷个牙洗个脸就行……”  
蒲熠星歪了歪头，做个请君三思的表情，“你真的打算不洗掉这一身酒气就去上班？”  
“我……”  
“别你你我我了，就当作是试住新公寓的体验项目呗。”蒲熠星说着就绕了出来，郭文韬发现他穿着一双白色的毛拖鞋，可爱得他有点想笑，可他还没来得及展现这个笑，就被推搡着进了洗手间，“赶紧的，别迟到了！”  
“哦……”  
郭文韬象征性地抬抬胳膊以示挣扎，下一秒就被蒲熠星摁住关进了洗手间。黑白地砖纯白墙面，木色洗漱台面放好了旅行装一次性洗刷用品，旁边有一件折好的白背心。  
想到这是蒲熠星的衣服，郭文韬不禁上手摸了一把，棉麻质地的柔软手感很是舒适。薄薄的一层布料下好像还有些什么，他展开来一看，却是一条旅行装男内裤。  
郭文韬羞得把背心也连着一块儿扔了开去，他抬头看见了镜子，怎么酒劲还没过吗，脸怎么还是那么红呢？

蒲熠星把昨天打包的炸酱面热了一下，刚刚装好郭文韬就出来了，洗漱过后他看起来精神好多了，连脸色都红润了起来。“来，韬韬，赶紧吃，吃完上班了，还得准备开会呢。”  
“好。”  
这个跨国对接项目对于两方公司来说都是重点任务，每月的视讯会议要求很严格，郭文韬想起了那些数据和算式，反而冷静了下来，甚至开始忽略“他在蒲熠星家穿着他的衣服吃早餐待会还得一起出门上班”的事实，乖乖地坐在料理台边的高脚椅上，把面条扒进嘴里。  
蒲熠星咬了两口烤面包，端起咖啡杯来遮掩微微上翘的嘴角。  
郭文韬不笑的时候自带三分疏离冷漠，看着很高冷，可相处下来却发现他意外地很好哄，除却工作外他什么事情都很随和，哪怕因为工作分歧剑拔弩张，过那么十分钟给他冲一杯公司茶水间的即溶咖啡他就能顺当地喝下去，甚至还问你要不要加点糖。  
加什么糖啊，光看你就够甜了。  
蒲熠星瞄了一眼把最后一根面条呲溜一下吸进嘴里的郭文韬，舔了舔嘴角的黑咖啡，“吃好了？”  
“嗯，可以了。”郭文韬以为是催促他出门，抓了一把纸巾擦嘴就要起身，却被按了回去，“怎么了？”  
“刚刚洗漱水够热吗，水压够吗？”  
“够了够了，洗完我就精神了。”  
“那睡得还好吗，没做噩梦没落枕吧？”  
“我这不一觉睡到自然醒了吗？”  
“所以，你对本公寓的试住项目评分都是满意，对吧？”蒲熠星两手分开，撑在料理台上，身体前倾，看着他的眼睛熠熠生光，“那你什么时候搬过来？”  
“嗯？！”郭文韬被他盯得心里发慌，“我……”  
“我开玩笑呢，你慢慢考虑，不急。”蒲熠星绷不住笑了起来，他站直身体，回身往自己走去房间去，“我换衣服，你等我一会。”  
“好。”  
蒲熠星暂时离开视线，郭文韬才稍微松了那么口气，开始思考他怎么糊里糊涂地就落到了要和他合租的这回事上。  
如果是在元旦之前，他完全可以当作这是一个普通朋友的邀请愉快地答应；但在那个快得像是他的幻觉一样的亲吻以后，他突然拿捏不准到底蒲熠星到底想要干什么了。  
如果他是个女孩子，那昨晚蒲熠星一套行云流水的操作就很好理解了，但他不是女孩，同样，也不能因此直接推导出蒲熠星喜欢同性的结论，万一人家真的只是一个礼节亲吻，真的只是把他都当作朋友而已呢？  
其实最简单的方法就是直接问，但是郭文韬却不想问——他不知道自己更不想听到哪个答案。  
唉，他还没来得及看周峻纬推荐的那些书呢，真是太棘手了。  
郭文韬摸摸鼻尖，生平第一次体会到还没开始学习就被扔进考场的学渣的心情。


	4. Happy New Year 04

早高峰的曼哈顿南区满是打扮一模一样的西装革履的人，郭文韬和蒲熠星也在这来来往往的人潮中往公司大楼走去，和好几个同事一起进了电梯上楼，进办公室，准备开会，表现全无异样，哪怕一位同事认出了郭文韬的衣服没换，也只是轻描淡写地调侃一句“昨晚没回家？”就心照不宣地不再追问。  
郭文韬也庆幸同事没有追问，不然他是该撒谎呢，还是如实说他在蒲熠星家过了夜？  
帝都风控和PNC集团合作的项目是针对在美国境内银行开设大额私人储蓄账户的用户的，简单来说就是把他们配置的海外资产进行投资管理，类似信托机构，PNC——也就是蒲熠星所带的团队——主要负责投资买卖，而郭文韬带领的三人小组更多的是作为监督监管，做好风险控制；而他们合作制定的投资方案名义上需要通过帝都和PNC两边的总经理才能进行，但实际上帝都方面只是次要，一般都是以美国这边的情况为主。  
然而关于这次的投资方案，帝都方面的唐万国唐总却有些不理解，故组织他们开越洋视讯会议，进一步确认。  
信号刚一接上，唐总就直接对蒲熠星开了火，“蒲经理，我们这边三个客户在澳洲购入的农场一共五百多亩，现在说烧掉就烧掉，我怎么向客户交代？你们购地的时候没有实地考察吗？没有参考消防安全等级指南吗？没有留意周边环境吗？！”  
“唐总您放心，这些农场全都办理了保险业务；至于消防安全方面，现在还在交付后三个月内，这属于卖方蓄意隐瞒危害信息，是可以追讨责任的。我们已经有专人跟进，一个月内一定可以给您一个满意的答复。”蒲熠星解释着，通过屏幕投影出一份追责书：“但我不建议客户取消买卖，农场虽然烧毁了，但它本来就是抛荒的状态，客户主要也是用于投资移民，并不是真的要开设农场业务。如果现在取消交易，要重新再走一次流程，客户要承担的损失会更大。”  
“那你接下来做的方案，为什么都集中在买卖房产上？”唐总点了点屏幕，切到了郭文韬的对话界面，“文韬，你应该很熟悉我们的客户，他们都是很传统的，你也同意为他们购入西欧房产？他们可能根本不会考虑移居国外。”  
“我就是很熟悉传统的中国父母，才会建议让他们尽快配置海外房产。”郭文韬说话的语速不紧不慢，底气充足，让人感觉他胸有成足，“现在希腊还有马耳他政府的移民政策非常优惠，购入25万欧元的房产，只要承诺持有十年，不仅可以现在立刻获得希腊身份，十年后还可以全额返还，当然了，参考通货膨胀率，我建议十年后不要这笔钱，而是把房产卖出，追平通胀是没问题的。”  
“那我怎么向客户解释，为什么他现在要拿一个希腊小国的身份，而不是美加英澳？”  
“首先美加英澳的门槛高，不仅有资产要求还有语言要求，让看客户去考雅思是不可能的。”郭文韬道，“我检查过这批客户的家庭状况，他们都正值壮年，资产预算在一千万左右，都有十来岁的孩子，十年后他们正是上大学的时候；而在美国大学毕业后，举个例子，持有希腊身份的大学生，中国护照的学生如果得不到企业offer就要回国，但是希腊护照的则可以留在美国一年找工作，或是创建公司。这就可以通过孩子先拿绿卡，再申请父母过去了，哪怕他们并不会出国生活，但他们的资产可以进行国际转移，对他们来说也是好事。”  
“十年后？你给他们规划得可真够远。”  
郭文韬笑道，“我们公司的宗旨不是‘为你的一生负责’吗？”  
“别开玩笑了，房地产这笔，算是你们说服我了。但是货币投资这块，这一周都不要购入加币了。”  
“为什么？”蒲熠星一愣，“现在加币的走势不错……”  
“我刚刚才从一个晚会回来，遇到了维洛斯投资的法务代表，有内幕消息，维洛斯太子爷和捷佳二小姐联姻的事会泡汤，捷佳同时会退出维洛斯的矿业项目。”维洛斯是加拿大矿业集团里的龙头企业，捷佳则是美国最大的电力公司，两家联姻的事情也已经宣传了好几个月，唐万国这内幕消息如果是真的，那可是拖慢整个加拿大矿业进度的大事，加币遭受一波极大冲击更是板上钉钉了，“年轻人，金融业到底是情报为王的，没事别老宅在家里打游戏，多出去应酬走动吧。”  
“……是，那就按唐总说的办。”  
郭文韬偷眼看了一眼蒲熠星，他那被呛了一口气还得憋回去的模样让他有些担心，散会后，他本想跟他聊两句，却被唐总叫住了开小会。  
“文韬啊，九洲工作怎么样？”唐九洲就是那个刚刚大学毕业就跟了过来的唐总的小儿子，大家都说他就是来前线磨练几年，将来肯定空降领导层，不敢得罪他，因此唐万国才会留下郭文韬这个老实人来问，“没有拖你后腿吧？”  
“不会不会，九洲工作能力还是很强的，各种数据图表他处理得比我还好还精确，虽然有时候会犯些小错误，但大处没出过问题。”郭文韬如实回答，“而且他单纯，不会想什么办公室政治，大家相处很和谐。”  
“什么单纯，他就是傻！”唐总嘴上埋怨着儿子，眉头眼额里却都是宠溺，“麻烦你多照顾照顾他了……对了，今年农历新年你们也不能回来，家里人没意见吧？要不要公司同事去走动走动？”  
“没事，我父母还让我不要回去妨碍他们拍拖呢。”  
郭文韬说到父母才有了些笑意，他再跟唐万国交代了些工作上的事宜，便急冲冲出去找蒲熠星。  
“蒲经理去天台抽烟了。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
郭文韬三步并两脚赶到天台上，高菲商务大厦58层，能把整个曼哈顿南区的景色收进眼底——可收进眼底又怎么样，不过是一片叠一片的水泥森林，困着一群又一群像他们一样的蝼蚁小民罢了。  
蒲熠星坐在一个水泥墩子上抽烟，他抽烟的时候像拍海报，单手撑着身体后倾，左腿搁在右膝盖上，右手食指和中指间夹着烟，一截烟灰落下，他也没有什么动作，就任它落在黑亮的皮鞋上。  
“别生气了，有钱人家的爱恨情仇又不是我们能预测到的。”郭文韬走过去，想要开个玩笑给他解闷，“要是连恋爱风险都能预测，我们就别做金融了，去摆摊算命好了。”  
蒲熠星眯着眼睛抬头，看见是郭文韬以后笑了，“我没生气。”  
“你没生气怎么跟人说去抽烟啊？”郭文韬指了指那落了他一鞋面的烟灰，“你又不抽烟。”  
除了应酬客户和老板，蒲熠星是不抽烟的，但偶尔，他和同事说去抽烟，其实只是想找个没人的角落待一会儿。  
郭文韬曾经撞见过，刚来一个月的时候，他因为一时工作失误很沮丧，想跑到天台上吼两声，结果就碰见了待在那里“抽烟”的蒲熠星。  
蒲熠星摇摇头，把烟掐灭了，“我不这么说，怎么把你钓上来呢？”  
“嗯？”  
“现在这里只有我跟你，所以……”蒲熠星忽然往郭文韬腰上掐了一把，“你喊破喉咙都没人来救你了！”  
“诶！幼不幼稚啊你？！”郭文韬平素慢热，但触碰到腰上痒痒肉却是反应快得很，他一把捉住了蒲熠星胡闹的手，“早知道不管你了！”  
“管我有什么用，管管钱更实际！”蒲熠星顺着郭文韬的手往上攀，轻巧地滑过胳膊，又落在肩上，“来，帮我去看看怎么弄出二十万美元流动资金。”  
“那倒不难，我们信誉好，都是长期信托……”郭文韬反应过来了，“你想干嘛？！你还要买加币？！”  
“还没有，先检查一下弹药而已。”  
“唐总都说不买那就不买了吧，买几只稳定的大蓝筹，客户也不会对收益有质疑的。”郭文韬皱了皱眉，“你不只是想买二十万对不对？”  
“韬韬，你相不相信我？”蒲熠星两手都搭上了郭文韬的肩膀，“我们赌一把？”  
“……你到底想干什么？”郭文韬觉得自己真是要疯了，私下挪用客户资金进行未授权投资，不止是亏钱丢工作那么简单，还可能坐牢，“你告诉我你有什么理由非赌这一把不可？”  
“你就当作我不服气，不想总被人压一头，想借此机会往上爬呗。”蒲熠星耸耸肩，“我这边能调动个一百万左右。”  
“我，我私人给你二十万行不行？”郭文韬都紧张得结巴了，他反捉住他的胳膊劝道，“你想证明自己，我可以帮你，但你别动公数……”  
“你用自己的钱那就是利用内幕消息牟取私利，犯法的！”  
“你这样做不也犯法吗？！”郭文韬火气都逐渐上来了，“蒲熠星你到底想干嘛？！”  
蒲熠星没有立刻回答，他抬起手掌来，按在郭文韬脖子上，“你信不信我？”  
郭文韬气结，“我不是不相信你，可这有什么必要……”  
“你不想报复吗？”蒲熠星控着他的脸，透过眼镜镜片，只看得见他双眼中满是杀伐萧肃，“他们拿那种莫须有的理由排斥你，把你弄到这里来，你不恨他们吗？”  
郭文韬一愣，他没想到蒲熠星会知道他的传闻，“这跟现在的事情有什么关系……”  
“是没什么关系，就是想挑拨离间你们而已。”蒲熠星忽然笑了，他掸了掸肩上的灰尘，好像刚刚那凶煞霸道都是在逗他玩，“不买就不买吧，但我是听你的，不是听你们唐总的。”  
郭文韬张了张嘴，他直觉蒲熠星有事瞒他，可他不知道要说些什么才能让他说出实话来；而蒲熠星已经松开了他，转身往回走了。

如果说郭文韬有那么一个时刻是讨厌蒲熠星的话，那就是他这般高傲疏离又隐隐示弱的时候。

十月份的时候，曾经出现过一个类似的情况，但立场反了过来，那时候是PNC方面不同意他们的一个资金重组方案，认为郭文韬对美国市场仍不够了解。  
其实当时郭文韬已经妥协了，准备修改，但蒲熠星却力排众议坚持他的看法；然而最后PNC高层还是没有通过他们的方案。  
郭文韬对蒲熠星的肯定非常感激，但毕竟已经定了音，他除了感激也没什么可以做的了。可是蒲熠星却偷偷联系了一个濒临破产的中小企业客户，说服他采用他们的方案，一番操作拆卖加减，又正好赶上了中美贸易关系缓和，他们看中的一只股票逆风翻盘——他们也不冒进，利润足够覆盖负债时就果断抛出，让客户现金流缓了过来，还小赚了一笔。那位客户对他们千恩万谢，当即把原来的负责人，也就是蒲熠星当时的上司给换掉了，改为他来负责，还把一群中小企业老板都介绍了过来。  
这是郭文韬在美国站稳脚跟的一役，也是那时起他和蒲熠星慢慢熟络了起来，尽管这也给蒲熠星带来了的好处更大，但是他始终认为蒲熠星是有心帮助他的，不只是为了争夺上位。  
可现在呢，他为什么又要搞这种踩线的行为，而且这一次，他踩的是他这边的线……  
难道他想设计我，赢了就万事大吉，输了就把我推出去当代罪羔羊？  
所以他对我这般亲近示好，也是为了获得我的信任？  
冬天的天台冷风淋漓，刮得郭文韬两颊生痛。


	5. Happy New Year 05

“大过年的你也不收拾收拾回家啊？”  
因为唐万国的一番指导，今天也是加班到九点的蒲熠星照例到明月餐馆来吃饭，老板邵大叔给他上了一份四川担担面，还额外烤了几串猪腰子给他，“美国人都不吃内脏，便宜你了。”  
“美国公司也不放中国假期啊，怎么回？”  
蒲熠星拿起筷子拌了拌红红火火的臊子便迫不及待地吃了起来，邵大叔摇摇头，“你们这些年轻人啊，都没有家庭观念了……”  
“邵大叔，我早就想问你了，怎么你能把中国八大菜系都摆弄得那么顺溜呢？”蒲熠星略过他的感叹，岔开话题道，“这些年来我跟不同省份的朋友来，每个人都觉得你们做的是家乡的味道，莫非你是八省混血吗？”  
“耍身嘴皮子，都是辛辛苦苦熬回来的本领。”邵大叔感叹两句，在他对面坐下，倒了一杯啤酒喝了起来。  
“诶，这是我付钱的……”  
“那猪腰子你也该付一下咯？”  
吃人的嘴短，伶牙俐齿文采飞扬的蒲熠星也只能嘿嘿干笑两声认输，邵大叔喝光了一杯啤酒，吁了一口气，才慢悠悠地话当年，“你们现在来读书的都是有钱孩子，不像我们那一辈，都是凭着一头蛮劲就来了……你以为来国外打工的都是厨子吗？不是，是因为我们那个年代只找得到厨子的工作，明明他妈是医护学校的大学生呢，可是人家就是不要她当护士的啊，只好放下手术刀去洗碗了。”  
蒲熠星嚼面条的速度都慢了下来，但他没打岔，就那么安静地听着——邵建强是个典型的劳动工人，平素不怎么会表达感情，今天忽然说起这些来，肯定是发生了什么。  
“能有其他选择的话，谁爱开饭店啊，起早贪黑，又脏又累，能维持开支就不错了，连生个病都不敢……我一个老友就在唐人街那里开的火锅店，也是我这般累了大半辈子，不过他儿子长进呐，当上了眼科医生，终于可以享清福了。”邵大叔说着喝着，啤酒沫儿黏到了八字胡上也没顾得上擦，又喝光了一杯啤酒，“哪像我啊，好不容易供了个大学生，他却说要找自己的梦想，放着医科大学不读去傍大款……”  
“叔，那不叫傍大款，是公关，PR，public relation，是一个公司必不可少的部门。”蒲熠星抽了张面纸塞到邵大叔手里，顺势夺了他的杯子不让他继续喝，“明明也很厉害，我工作上也很多事情要他帮忙呢。”  
“所以我说你那工作也不是正经行当！”邵大叔一拍桌子，还连着蒲熠星一起数落了，“华尔街那些人赚的都是害人的钱！我有一个老友，就是九七那一年股灾跳楼死的！”  
“九七年我才几岁啊，这也算我头上啊？” 蒲熠星无奈，只能笑了，“叔，你要是想明明了就坦白说，别拉着我当靶子啊。”  
“谁想那不肖子！我是想我老婆！”邵大叔没得酒喝，哼了一声，“要是明月还在，我就卖了这店和她去环游世界！反正儿子也不用我们管了……”  
“……你现在也可以去环游世界的啊，”蒲熠星安慰道，“虽然我会很舍不得，但是你开心是最重要的。”  
“现在去也不开心啊，没有老伴儿了，我就剩下这店一个牵挂了。”邵大叔伸手去拿啤酒瓶，蒲熠星犹豫一下，还是给他了；邵大叔笑出满眼角的皱纹，“小蒲啊，听我说，钱赚再多也不如找个人陪着。尤其是你们这样在外面打拼的孩子，回家有个人说说话也好啊。”  
“……你催不了明明婚就来催我，这不太合适吧。”  
“那小子才二十二，不焦急！”  
“我也不老好吗！”  
“哟，你是不老，可头发不多了啊！”  
蒲熠星怪叫，“有这样对客人的嘛，啊？算了算了，我还打算送你礼物呢！不送了不送了，我宁愿亏了航空邮件的钱寄回去给我爸也不送你了！”  
“哟，有什么好东西，叫我开开眼？”邵大叔逗得蒲熠星急了，哈哈大笑起来，“那么金贵啊，还寄航空邮件呢！贵死个人！”  
“不金贵，就一红外线肩颈按摩器，就十几二十刀吧。”蒲熠星这才从摆在脚边的袋子里拿出一个三十厘米见方的盒子，“客户送的赠品，可针对用户是五十岁群体，我也用不上嘛。”  
“真稀罕啊，现在按摩器这么小一个了？”邵大叔好奇打开，是一个弧形半颈箍，内侧有两块浮动贴片，他无意按了按侧面的按钮，“哟，震动起来了！”  
“对，往脖子上一卡就行了。”蒲熠星做个示范动作，邵大叔也照做了，“怎样吗？”  
“还好，就是一点点刺刺的！”邵大叔嘻嘻笑着抱个拳，“那就谢谢你了！来，再来一瓶啤酒吧？”  
“叔，你可真不客气啊！”  
蒲熠星吃完饭离开，已经十点半了，明月餐馆送走他这最后一个客人，邵大叔也关门了。  
一月初的夜里，格林威治村有些冷落，零星的飘雪在路灯下隐隐约约，偶尔有过路人，也是紧紧依偎的情侣；而道旁店铺，有些是打烊了，有的则已经贴上了“for sale”的告示，这不景气的经济环境，好像再也承受不了老友记们在中央公园咖啡厅悠闲度日的生活了。  
“喂，明明，东西送到了……当然没说是你送的，我办事你放心，那我要的信息呢?……好，谢谢你了，回头请你吃饭。”  
蒲熠星一边打电话一边往家里走，可一转过街角便愣住了：郭文韬正站在他家公寓楼下，头上和肩上落了一层薄薄的冰花，看起来等了有一会儿了。他似乎同时感觉到蒲熠星的视线，猛地往他转过头来。  
避无可避，蒲熠星只能硬着头皮迎上去，“你就算要马上搬过来也该带上行李箱吧？”  
“我查过了，你管理的客户里根本没有一百万可以调动，除了这一个。”郭文韬不跟他耍嘴皮子，他从公文包里拿出一份档案，“明月餐馆的邵建强。”  
蒲熠星眼神一凛，伸手就想抢：“你有什么权限查我的资料？！”  
“我跟你是平级的！”郭文韬迅速后退一步把文件护好，“这是邵大叔一辈子的积蓄！你拿它去赌？！蒲熠星你有没有良心？！”  
“他不在你所管辖的范围里，郭文韬！”蒲熠星叱喝道，“马上还给我！不然我可以告你盗取商业机密！”  
“你到底在谋划什么？你告诉我啊！”郭文韬一手把文件藏在身后，一手捉住蒲熠星的西装领子反诘，“你又要哄我入局，却又踩线违规，你不把话说清楚，我怎么敢帮你？！”  
“……所以你是想要帮我，才去查的资料？”蒲熠星却话锋一转，他往前一步，把郭文韬逼近，“你到底是担心我犯法，还是担心我？”  
郭文韬气势立刻被压了下去，他猛眨了两下眼睛，“不要岔开话题！你跟邵大叔交情不浅，你这样对他……你干嘛！”  
“没干嘛，你说你的，我听着。”  
蒲熠星嘴上说没干嘛，肢体语言却是完全的反调，他往他贴了过去，盯着他的眼睛，探着下巴往他嘴唇边凑；郭文韬步步后退，没几步就靠到了门廊上，他像被火燎了一般想推开他，对方却已经一步跨上，把他吻住了。  
不是蜻蜓点水的轻轻触碰，是一个货真价实的吻，他能感觉到唇上辗转的厮磨，鼻尖湿润温热的气息，还有腰间被摁压的力度——并且他还在着意加深，试图撬开他的牙，往里索求。  
郭文韬脑子里立刻闪过了“美人计”三个字，但本能却抢先了0,1秒投降——他张开了嘴。对方没放过这机会，径直深入，擒住了他的舌，在他嘴里攻城略地。  
至少证明这就是蒲熠星在引诱他，他可不是痴心妄想一厢情愿——郭文韬自暴自弃了，干脆两眼一闭，捧住他的脸反客为主，舌尖相抵，在唇齿间拉锯往复。  
郭文韬已经不记得自己多久没有——或者说他这辈子是否有接过这么深长的一个吻了，及到一吻完结，他才发现自己已经快喘不过气了；而蒲熠星垂着眼，轻轻在他鼻尖上啄了一下。  
郭文韬手上的文件嗖地一下被夺了过去，刚刚贴得极近的体温也马上拉开了距离。蒲熠星快速扫了一眼那份文件确认是原件，便快步跑进公寓大楼里，“砰”地关上了铁门。  
“蒲熠星！”郭文韬追上去，却只能在铁门外失声大喊，“你混蛋！”  
“韬韬，你不愿意跟我冒险，我没意见，但是你也别想阻碍我。”蒲熠星隔着铁门的栅栏看他，他朝他扬了扬手上的文件，转身上楼了。  
“混蛋！”  
郭文韬使劲往铁门上捶了一拳。  
好疼，手也疼，头也疼。  
郭文韬后退两步，抬头看向蒲熠星那间公寓的窗户，那带着漂亮的大飘窗的温馨的公寓。  
什么啊，原来只是个舒服的陷阱。


	6. Happy New Year 06

和郭文韬不同，唐九洲是被他爸扔到美国来磨练的，每个月不但没有零花钱，还得给家里汇一笔钱——他家里当然是不缺钱的，但唐万国就是要他有“你该赚钱养家了”的觉悟，所以唐九洲租的房子都快离开曼哈顿区了，每天要提早一个小时出门坐地铁，早餐只吃最便宜的面包牛奶，午餐永远是两块三文治外加到处蹭饭，被同事们戏称“最接地气的富二代”。  
而今天他也跟往常一样挤了一小时地铁赶到办公室，一脚踏进门，却觉得气氛有些诡异：明明就是熟悉的个人在自己位置上忙碌的景象，为什么平静中透着波澜，仿佛是什么大战前紧绷的气氛？  
“Good morning……”  
唐九洲来到茶水间，碰见了正看着咖啡机出神的郭文韬，他不笑的时候本来就有些疏离感，这下一脸凝重，更是让人忐忑。唐九洲颤颤巍巍地向他打招呼，却被他猛转过来的锋利眼神给吓到噎住了。  
郭文韬的神情仿佛是赶了一宿论文死线，严肃而疲惫，他带着血丝的眼睛盯着唐九洲好一会才开口回了一句“Morning. ”  
“……文韬你黑眼圈好严重啊，昨晚没睡好吗？”唐九洲愣了愣，慷慨地贡献了一包速溶咖啡，“你试试这个吧，这个double expresso，很提神，我每次熬夜工作以后第二天就全靠它了。”  
郭文韬挤出一个笑来，摇头道，“不用了，你留着吧。我没事。”  
“哦……那好吧。”唐九洲搔搔头发，把咖啡粉倒进自己的马克杯里，开始接热水。  
才走出茶水间两步的郭文韬突然回头，“你昨晚熬夜是干什么了？”  
“我没打游戏没去夜场没找女人鬼混！你可别向我爸告状！”唐九洲连连摇头摆手，“我真的是在工作！”  
郭文韬不解，“我没给你布置什么任务，你熬夜工作干什么啊？”  
唐九洲猛地捂住嘴，自觉失言，“没什么，我在看以前的资料，学习以前的案例而已。”  
“……九洲，我才是你的直属上司。”郭文韬灵光一闪，“是蒲经理叫你做什么了吗？”  
“啊？这个……”  
“唐九洲，我叫你做的文件呢？”  
蒲熠星吵吵嚷嚷地打断了唐九洲的回答，他一进茶水间就勾过唐九洲的肩膀把他推往工位，“赶紧的！都快开市了！”  
“OKOK！我马上！”  
唐九洲忙不迭跑去工作，蒲熠星往郭文韬脸上扫过一眼便要走，胳膊却被郭文韬拉住了。  
“你别想把九洲拉下水，”郭文韬紧紧拽住他，“你真的不怕我告发你吗？”  
“我什么都没做，你告我什么？”蒲熠星弯着嘴角坏笑，往他耳边凑过去吹了一口气，“职场性骚扰吗？”  
郭文韬往后一退，放开了他，“从今天起我会盯着你的一举一动，你别想搞什么花招。”  
“韬韬，你才来不到半年，你以为你就知道了我所有的门路吗？”蒲熠星满不在乎地摇摇头，他转身离开，“哦，对了，我跟安保部门说了，最近有人想要黑我的资料库，让他们给我暂时提高了账号安全权限，要一周以后，等他们排查完漏洞才会恢复。所以你可别想再查看我的客户内容了，小心被当作商业间谍。”  
“不劳提醒。”郭文韬冷冷地回了一句，而蒲熠星头也没回一下，直接回到了自己的办公室。  
郭文韬一口气喝光了一杯拿铁，强迫自己冷静思考：蒲熠星说了一个很重要的时间点，一周；唐万国说加币会跌的的时间点也是一周；那到底一周内可能发生些什么，会让蒲熠星不惜挪用客户资金大笔买进加币？他现在这个点买了加币，那一周以后加币狂跌，他又要怎么收场？  
郭文韬头很疼。不行，他知道的信息还太少了，他得找点额外的支持。  
然后他的目光就落在了唐九洲身上。  
“九洲，你拉下杯子了！”郭文韬捧着刚刚唐九洲遗忘在茶水间的马克杯拿了过来，还给他冲好了热水，“不知道你喝多甜的就没给你放糖。”  
“哦，谢谢……哎！”唐九洲正要伸手接，郭文韬的手腕却歪了一下，咖啡顿时泼了他一身，“哎呀！”  
“对不起对不起！”郭文韬连忙抽了几把纸巾给他擦，可越擦越糟糕,“诶，我储物柜里有备用的衬衫，要不你换上吧？！”  
“那，那好吧……哎呀，真倒霉！”唐九洲接过郭文韬递给他的储物柜钥匙，嘟嘟囔囔地走开了，郭文韬趁他走开，迅速往他电脑上插了一个U盘。  
“唐九洲！怎么还没……唐九洲呢？”蒲熠星等了一会也不见唐九洲送文件来，便跑出去催，却没看见他人，而郭文韬也安安稳稳地坐在他的办公室里，透过落地玻璃，直直地盯着他，一脸深谋远虑。  
蒲熠星轻轻叹了一口气，算了，让他盯个够吧，反正在这条路上，只有加入或者别挡路两个选择，他不会给他第三个可能。  
直到蒲熠星回到自己办公室并且拉上了窗帘后，郭文韬才松了一口气，他把目光转移到屏幕上。  
刚刚他在唐九洲的电脑里植入了一个病毒，能够把他过去24小时里在电脑上改动过的文件都复制下来——既然唐九洲是昨晚熬夜做的工作，那文件范围就缩小很多了。  
郭文韬看着那复制下来的几十份资料，快速的浏览了起来，而一个俱乐部的名字吸引了他,叫做Monnlight，它的法人代表叫Mingming Shao.

在繁华的纽约城里，娴静与热闹的交界处，一幢全黑白涂装的大厦兀然耸立，玻璃幕墙上轮番替换的海报上，永远是当下最红火的女明星和最奢华的品牌产品。楼下停车场里都是各款豪车名车，来往出入的人，除非是故意想让记者拍到，否则都会直接从车库电梯直上二十二楼的Moon Light Club.  
尽管穿着一身黑色带银闪亮片的oversize 丝绸衬衫，紧身牛仔裤，还化了一个小烟熏妆，但无奈天生个子矮小，还一头小羊毛卷发，邵明明看上去像是一个偷了姐姐的化妆品偷溜出来玩的高中生，而不是这所全城排名前十的俱乐部当家。  
“Ming！”  
音乐，舞池，自助餐，酒水，KTV，DJ打碟一应俱全，今晚的Monnlight Club依旧人脑非凡，邵明明在群魔乱舞的舞池里左窜右钻，一会儿跟这个女人贴个脸，一会儿跟那个男人拍个肩，穿梭了好一会儿，一个保安模样的人穿过喧闹的宾客挤到了他身边，他在邵明明耳边说了几句话，邵明明保持着得体的微笑，跟几个上来请他喝酒的人寒暄几句，才随保安来到了保安值班室。  
只见两个保安员押着一个中国青年男人，男人眉清目秀，长相俊朗。  
邵明明在保安搬来的椅子上坐下，保安说指着那男人道：“我们在车库发现他鬼鬼祟祟的，问他是什么人他也不回答。  
邵明明瞥了男人一眼：“记者？”  
“应该不是，这是他身上搜到的。”  
邵明明接过保安递来的一个工作证件，中英双语的，中文名叫“郭文韬”，他抬了抬下巴：“中国人？”  
“……我只是想来放松一下，你们这是什么待客之道？”郭文韬装出生气的模样，邵明明挥挥手让人把他松开。  
“你如果只是来relax，我当然欢迎，不过你的行踪也太可疑了。”邵明明指了指监控录像，很明显他是在这附近徘徊，像是踩点，“而且我这边是会员制的，你随便摸上门，我很难确认你到底是什么居心。”  
“我，我是蒲熠星的朋友。”郭文韬只能碰碰运气了，“他跟我说过这里，我就来看看……”  
“蒲哥的朋友？”  
还真让我碰到了？郭文韬深呼吸一下，硬气不少，“对啊，你看我的工作证，我上班的地方不就是PNC吗？”  
“……蒲哥的朋友为什么要这么鬼鬼祟祟地过来？”邵明明皱眉，伸手就去摸手机，“我给他打个电话……”  
“不要！”郭文韬连忙阻止，“不能让人知道我们来过这里！”  
“……你们出去。”邵明明打发了其他人离开，他起身，走到郭文韬跟前，个子不大，气势颇盛，“是不是我爸又干什么蠢事了？”  
“邵大叔没出什么事，餐馆好好的，你别担心，就是……”郭文韬飞快地在心里盘算着，模糊其词道，“你也知道，蒲熠星给邵大叔处理着一笔不少的信托基金，最近有一些事情，他觉得应该要跟你确认一下，但是他不好自己出面，你也知道我们这一行经常有这个监管那个监管的，他就只好让我偷偷过来了……”  
“这不昨天还好好的吗，怎么一天就出事了？”邵明明心急火燎地把郭文韬拽着坐到沙发上，捉住他的手问道，“是被砸了店还是伤了人？”  
砸店？伤人？郭文韬满腹疑惑，但脸面上还是得装作胸有成竹地唬弄邵明明，“没那么严重，但是如果邵大叔还是不跟我们交代清楚，我们也很难帮他摆平这些问题。”  
“还有什么可交代的，你们帮我劝劝他，让他别当什么华人餐饮商会主席了好不好？”邵明明做个捏眉心的动作，“现在家里又不是没钱，他还巴巴地给人担事做什么？那么多人都不干了，他再守下去也没用，早晚会被收购的，还不如趁市道好早点卖了。”  
“……可是我跟蒲熠星都觉得不要卖掉比较好。”郭文韬隐隐约约感觉到了什么，可事情的全貌仍然有点云遮雾罩，他决定赌一把，继续套话，“毕竟是以你母亲为名的餐馆，肯定也有你们很重要的回忆吧？”  
“……老头连这个都跟你们说了？”邵明明完全相信了郭文韬跟蒲熠星是一伙的了，“回忆当不了饭吃，做人是要吃饭的……”  
“邵明明，我其实是来跟你确认一个信息的，”郭文韬迅速想起早前看到的财经新闻，“如果你爸坚决不愿意让商会的成员卖掉店铺，由此而产生的亏损，按照商会契约，你爸爸是要负责相当一部分的……你们能承担多大的风险呢？”  
邵明明叹了口气，“多大都得担着啊，那毕竟是我爸啊……五十多家商铺，粗略估计，五百万到一千万美金左右吧……”  
“我明白了。”郭文韬心中大致有了整件事的轮廓，他拍了拍邵明明的手背，“你不要担心，我只是来确认一下，事情并没有糟糕到那样的地步，你也不要联系蒲熠星，以免多生枝节。我现在先回去了。记住，别和蒲熠星联系。”  
“嗯，我记住了。”邵明明乖巧地点了点头，他让保安把人送走，才拿出电话来给蒲熠星发了条语音信息：“蒲哥，你的美人鱼上钩咯。”  
“什么？美人鱼？”蒲熠星发来了一个满头问号的表情。  
“这么好看的笨头鱼，可不就是美人鱼了吗？”邵明明咯咯笑，“可是他也真的很聪明，我还没说高阁集团要收购那一带呢，他就猜到了你是想给我爸倒腾商会赔付资金。不然你把他挖过去帮你好了，省得你一个人想那么多事情，想得头都要秃了。”  
邵明明你少说两句话是会哑掉是不是？  
蒲熠星被气得笑了起来，“我也想啊，但是总得考验考验吧？”  
“考验？考验谁啊？”  
“考验我自己。”蒲熠星发了这么一句话过去，也不管邵明明一迭连声的追问“为什么啊？”，就把手机扔到床头去，躺在床上看着天花板出神。  
他想考验一下自己看人的眼光，他想考验一下自己是不是真的遇到了一个能和他同频率共目标的人，他想考验一下自己的命运是不是仍旧那么蹉跎，他想考验一下自己是否能够有一个毫无保留相信别人的可能。  
他觉得这是对于考验他自己，而不是考验郭文韬，因为不管他做什么选择，他都不怪他，他只会当作这是自己的运气问题。  
运气差的话，他也不过是保持原样罢了，日常装傻充楞不要显山露水——因为一旦锋芒袒露，别人对他的羡慕和钦佩很快就会转变成嫉妒甚至憎恨。  
但是如果他运气好呢？  
蒲熠星来到隔壁房间。他打开灯，走到那美丽的大飘窗前，抱着膝盖坐下。


	7. Happy New Year 07

自从周二以后郭文韬就请假了，他说自己患了流感，顺便把年假也放了。新年伊始，项目组工作也步入了正规，上级很痛快地批了他的假期，而蒲熠星则要兼顾郭文韬的工作，忙得两脚不着地，还好郭文韬似乎也没有给他使什么绊子，蒲熠星向唐九洲旁敲侧击，也只是得到他在家养病休息的情报。  
就这样了？  
蒲熠星有点不敢相信，郭文韬知道他是为了做好事才去挪用客户资金，于是就放过他了？  
不可能，不刨根问底的就不是郭文韬了，他肯定在做什么小动作，想要搞清楚他到底是有什么底牌，才敢这个时候大笔购入加币。  
其实蒲熠星也没什么厉害的底牌，只是他比唐万国知道得更多罢了：唐万国从一些工作人员那里听说维洛斯太子爷和捷佳二小姐联姻的事会泡汤，加拿大经济受创，加币会贬值，但是邵明明却打听到了捷佳二小姐的闺蜜们正纷纷抢名牌设计师给他们做礼服，而早就开始了设计的婚纱却有了改动，而二小姐早些日子去邵明明的场子里玩，穿的是平地鞋，喝的是无酒精饮料，因此他断定他们的婚事并不是会泡汤，相反很有可能提早到本月底，也就是大概一周以后进行——不然二小姐就得挺着肚子走红毯了，以她爱美的作风看，蒲熠星不认为她会这么选择——当然，为了保险起见，他还是让邵明明帮忙拿到了二小姐的婚前检查报告，父亲那一栏明确无疑地还是维洛斯太子爷的名字。  
唐万国大抵是听到了婚事会变动，却没想到是提前而不是取消吧。  
其实蒲熠星还是赞同唐万国的话的，投资买卖，情报为王——可是他不喜欢，他不喜欢这套规则，他不喜欢这种几个人在饭局上的几句闲聊就改变别人一生的游戏。  
他想要把棋盘打翻，重新开局。  
周五一早，INS上各界名流都开始晒自己收到了维洛斯和捷佳联姻的婚礼请柬，加币像坐了火箭一般猛升了几个价位，做好了趁机吸纳准备的帝都风控跌破眼镜，紧急筹措资金，但也只购入了预定份额的三分之一，只能捡了些边角利好，直到涨到了平稳局面，已经过去了黄金三小时，午时敲钟，下午再战。  
“厉害啊蒲熠星！”办公室的同事都在给蒲熠星鼓掌，“整个公司就你一个早早大手买入了！这次你发财了！剩下十一个月都可以放假了吧？”  
“我是这么目光短浅的人吗？”蒲熠星笑道，“我的目标可是提早二十年退休！”  
“瞧你狂的！赶紧请吃饭庆祝吧！订餐厅咯！”  
“蒲经理！”  
众人正兴高采烈地讨论去哪里庆祝，却见总经理秘书敲了敲项目组的门，“吉宾斯先生想要马上见一见你。”  
“……好。”  
自从蒲熠星几个月前搞掉了他的主管，他就上位了，直接归总经理吉宾斯先生管辖，这次的他不听劝阻买入加币顶多算是踩线冒进，对比他给客户赚到的钱简直不值一提，他相信吉宾斯先生也不过是形式上说他两句，也没有什么心理压力，便和秘书一同前往总经理办公室。  
“蒲熠星，你这次又踩线了。”  
果然，吉宾斯先生就是想找他说这件事，蒲熠星不以为意，语气轻松地笑道，“我知道，我会写一个详细的汇报向客户交代……”  
“不用交代了，我给你摁下来了。”  
“什么？”蒲熠星一愣，什么摁下来？！他猛地一怔，拿出手机来查看那几个被他抽调资金的客户账号，真的，钱一分不多一分不少，完全没有变动！“怎么回事……”  
“幸好这次有人向我汇报了你的行为，你知道隐瞒情报有多严重吗！”吉宾斯先生煞有介事，“你知不知道高阁集团是我们PNC重要的客户？你这样帮助那些商户，为他们的地皮收购带来严重的阻碍，要是他们恰好知道了是我们在帮这些商户经营投资的，你知道会为我们的合作带来多大的影？”  
“吉宾斯先生，我可是在为公司赚钱！”蒲熠星上前一步，两手撑在了办公桌上逼问道，“大客户是客户，小客户就看着他们去死吗？”  
“你是专业的风投管理人才，你不知道数据该怎么看吗？”吉宾斯先生指了指门，“不知道的话回学校重修，工作不需要感情。”  
“……Sorry，我激动了。”蒲熠星深呼吸一口气，强撑着后退两步，微微鞠了个躬，转身离开，他一踏出房门，便加快了步速冲向电梯，一边按电梯一边就给郭文韬打电话。  
只能是他，那个举报他的人，只能是郭文韬！  
电话刚响一声对方就接了，蒲熠星还没来得及开口，对方就说话了：“我在公司顶楼等你。”  
电梯刚好到达，蒲熠星一句话也没回答，快速闪身进了电梯，径直往顶楼去了。  
“郭文韬！！！”  
蒲熠星几乎是用撞的打开天台门，他快步冲向了等在顶楼上的郭文韬，揪住他的衣领把他逼得连连倒退了好几步，“你要告发我可以！为什么要把邵叔的钱摁死？你不是已经知道我的用意了吗？你不是已经明白了这笔钱多么重要了吗？！你为什么还要这么做？！”  
“所以你是故意引我去见邵明明的！”郭文韬反手挣脱，理直气壮地反诘，“我就奇怪了，你手下那么多人，非要找九洲去做数据？你就故意引我偷资料，邵明明还有Moon light的名字那么显眼，我肯定会去查的。你就是和他做一场戏想让我心软！”  
“……可我没有骗你！那钱真是为了应付收地的！”蒲熠星略感理亏，但仍激愤难止，“高阁的手段你又不是不知道！他们会逐个击破，给每个单独的散户威逼利诱，早晚他们都能完成收地计划，到时各种商业核算下来，邵叔作为商会主席一定是要负责的！到时候他就是高阁砧板上的一块肉了！”  
“所以我们应该反其道行之，先把所有人都聚集起来，而不是让邵叔一个人顶着啊！”郭文韬却直接把蒲熠星说懵了，“我拿下来了，餐饮行业商会的总投资代理权，现在不只是邵叔的明月餐馆，曼哈顿所有的中餐馆的投资代理，我都拿下来了！”  
蒲熠星皱眉，“你在胡说什么？他们之中有好多都是我代理的……”  
“这不是还有半天才下班吗？”郭文韬笑笑，“下午两点准时，解约函会送到贵司。”  
“就算他们现在解约了，也没用啊，已经过了加币爆升的节点了……”  
“他们已经在帝都风控开了另一个信托基金，并且向银行贷款了相关款项，按照蒲熠星经理的方案，在本周内购入了相当数量的加币，现在不止还清了贷款，还赚到了可以和高阁集团谈判的利润。而我已经研究过了，PNC和他们签署的并不是排他性信托投资，那人家同时在帝都风控开一个账号也是合理的嘛，鸡蛋不要全放在一个篮子里嘛。”郭文韬说着说着，眉眼都笑眯起来，好像很欣赏蒲熠星逐渐从迷茫到明晰的神情变幻，“高阁集团是和PNC有合作关系，不是和帝都风控，帝都风控和高阁完全没有相关没有瓜葛，所以这过程不但合法合理，甚至连商业道德和专业操守都没有违反。怎么样，不给我一个赞吗？”  
“……所以你请病假，就是为了绕开PNC？”蒲熠星逐渐明白过来，生气和愤怒的情绪已经全被抚平了，取而代之的是一种难以置信的平静安逸，和些微的过度喜悦，“你，你请假的这两三天，就，就说服了那么多家商户？”  
“可不是嘛，说得我嗓子都冒烟了！”郭文韬笑开了，他夸张地咳咳了两下，还摸了摸喉咙，“不像有的人啊，求人合作还遮遮掩掩的打心理战，一句话都不肯说透，让人家怎么相信呢？”  
“……那我求的人和你求的人不一样啊，”蒲熠星也笑了，他背过身去揉了揉脸，把眼里的泪光给揉了回去，才转回去向郭文韬伸手，“我求的人比较重视游戏的趣味性，我得慢慢把他引过来才行。”  
“……蒲熠星你到底是想要我怎么样呢？”郭文韬凝着眼眸看着他，“你想我参与帮助那些商户，我帮了，然后呢？”  
“你想要什么样的然后？”蒲熠星毫不回避，直直迎上对方的视线，这次他不再掩饰不再隐瞒了，那些他藏匿了小半辈子的野心与渴求，他都毫无保留地展现予他——他觉得这次自己运气挺好的。  
“……我喜欢那个大飘窗。”郭文韬垂下了眼帘。  
“嗯。”蒲熠星往他走了一步。  
“我想要那张四柱床。”郭文韬又扬起了睫毛，好像盘算着什么——然而他一步也没有退后。  
“好。”蒲熠星觉得这阳光正好，照在郭文韬的脸上，让人好想摸一摸。  
“我喜欢明月餐馆的炸酱面，我还想吃小龙虾。”郭文韬眨了眨眼睛，因为蒲熠星呼在他脸上的鼻息让他有些痒。  
“可以啊……”  
蒲熠星往他唇上凑，本以为能吻上那张嘴，却不想贴上一页A4公文纸，而近在眼前的郭文韬也退后了一步，“什么？”  
“租赁合同。”郭文韬笑嘻嘻，“本人蒲熠星，愿以低于市价50%之租金将本人于格林威治村西临小路45号301室租与郭文韬。有限期不限，直到郭文韬愿意搬走为止。即日生效，不得违背。”  
蒲熠星脸上出现了一个半是皱眉半是好笑的滑稽表情，“50%?我严重怀疑你这个合同的合法性！”  
郭文韬小步跑着不让蒲熠星捉住他，“怎么，还想讨价还价？我给你改70%!”  
“不行，你这是什么黑中介！给我过来，我得看看这合同！”  
“不给看！直接签！”  
“霸王条款！郭文韬！站住！”  
两人在天台上幼稚地追逐了起来，一月中的曼哈顿顶楼十分寒冷，但两人都只觉得身心和暖，心花怒放。  
我从一开始就不想只跟在你身后亦步亦趋，我想要的是和你齐头并肩，在一样的高度迎接未来。


	8. Happy New Year 08

邵建强带领的华人餐饮业协会顶住了高阁的重压收购，一部分达成了合作参股协议，一部分完全转让，而大部分的店铺还是想要坚持下去，为异国他乡的游子提供一份家乡的味道。明月餐馆也继续营业，蒲熠星和郭文韬每次加班回家以后还是可以吃到一碗热卤面。  
嗯，郭文韬终于拥有了那个漂亮的大飘窗，但他搬进去的第一件事情就是给那装了一道厚实的窗帘，浅蓝底色金绿色绣线的提花印布，看上去就很暖和；但搭配的却是素色的INS风不规则抱枕，再铺一条宜家的羊毛毯子，整一个无法形容的混搭风。  
蒲熠星探头探脑地围观郭文韬布置房间：“wuli韬韬你的审美有些……”  
“我提醒你最好注意即将说出口的形容词。”郭文韬把一盏工业风台灯塞他手里，“小心把自己骂进去了。”  
蒲熠星以他超群的智商直接在脑里确立了一条“wuli韬韬的审美=我”的公式，于是直接忽略掉自己手里的这盏螺丝台灯和猫咪桌布的诡异不兼容，嘿嘿嘿地称赞：“我是说你的眼光真独到！这超前的理念实在不是凡夫俗子能理解的！”  
郭文韬耳根一热，用一条蓝色围巾把他一脸垮掉的笑遮住。

一月下旬，中国的农历年将至，不止唐人街一片欢腾，旅游点的店铺也都挂起了金光璀璨的中国红，准备迎接来自中国的游人。郭文韬等人因公不能回国过年，唐万国给他们发了一笔丰厚的假期补贴，唐九洲泪流满面，终于可以换个距离上班地点近一点的公寓了。  
“九洲，我们家附近有一个房子正在招租，你要不要看一下？”  
某日中午，唐九洲一边啃着三明治一边耷拉着可怜的白兔眼搜租房信息时，郭文韬好心地给他提供信息——而这句话里的“我们家”让坐在他旁边吃意面的蒲熠星嘴都快咧到后耳根去了，也加入到了慷慨助人的行列：“对，那还是个中餐馆的楼上呢！你吃饭也方便！”  
“真的？！”唐九洲喜上眉梢，随即回过味来，“你们家……你们一起住了啊？”  
“是……额……对，就是室友的一起，就只是单纯的合租……也，也不是说一起住，就是两个房间的，分开的……”  
“你在说什么啊郭文韬？”蒲熠星看郭文韬逐渐脸红语无伦次，连忙打断他以免越描越黑，“我们一起合租的那个公寓附近有一个中餐馆，餐馆的老板就在餐馆楼上住，他儿子已经搬出去了，就空了一个房子，他把房子单独隔开了想租出去，你要是不介意的话下班跟我们一起去看看房子呗。”  
“好啊好啊，那我终于不用再吃面包三文治了！太好了！谢谢你们谢谢你们！”  
唐九洲高兴得手舞足蹈，假装没看见蒲熠星悄悄从背后捏了一把郭文韬的腰。

“这边的灯再试一次，还有那边的彩球也配合再来一次。”  
Moon Light 也正在为即将来临农历新年预热。在商界政界，农历新年就不只是一个做生意的日子，也是表现自己文化兼容并包到底场合，很多华裔商政人士都会带着他们的父母去参加地方举办的“春晚”，而这场“春晚”自然也被邵明明包下了。邵明明为此忙活了两三个月，后天就是正式演出，他几乎天天都在场内监督，调试设备，预演节目。  
“我的绍奈儿还是那么明艳照人啊！”  
“啊，小齐哥你可算来了，我都要哭了！”  
邵明明正为几个走位不当的艺人发火，一个温柔明亮的声音像救火一般扑灭了他的怒气，他转过头就把来人抱住了，“我还以为你真的赶不上飞机了！”  
“儿行千里母担忧，妈妈怎么会扔下你呢！”  
这个自诩妈妈的高个儿男人名叫齐思钧，曾经是纽约电台中文频道的主播，现在自己搞网络节目，在网络上颇为走红；他当年和邵明明在同一个艺术工作室实习，因为性格温和又爱照顾人，不知不觉地被人叫作了“齐妈”。他扶了扶被邵明明撞歪了的银边圆框眼镜，顺手给他擦掉眼角花了一块的睫毛膏，“而且你给我独家直播权哦，我怎么能不来？”  
“我还怕这草台班子会坏了你的名气呢。”  
“你说人家itune上下载量top 10的歌手是草台班子也太谦虚了吧！”齐思钧笑着挽过邵明明的手，把刚刚那几个被他训得不知如何是好的伴舞指点道，“你们不要担心，无论你们出什么纰漏，哪怕你把前面歌手给踢翻到台下去，我都能给你们圆回来。放松一点，融入你们的伙伴，跟他们共同进退，你们就不会找不到自己的位置。”  
“嗯，我们明白了，对不起，谢谢你。”  
齐思钧这让人如沐春风的“批评”让几个伴舞艺人都红了眼，他们连连道歉，跑回去自己的团队协调，又再排练了一遍，这次他们不但没有走错位，姿态也更好看了，邵明明一边补妆一边啧啧夸奖齐思钧，“小齐哥你真是太牛了，我怎么说他们都还是没明白，你一句找到你们团队里的位置他们就理解了。我真想借了你这张嘴去。”  
“我可是靠说话吃饭的啊。”齐思钧揉了揉邵明明的小卷毛，“我也去换衣服彩排了，你带我走一遍位置吧，好久没有上台了，有些紧张呢！”  
“唉哟，能比你参加央视主持人大赛时紧张嘛？”  
两人说笑一会，便认真排练了起来，傍晚，众人收工回家，齐思钧换回一身便装，问邵明明道，“我能不能吃上邵叔的手艺呢？”  
“……”邵明明的笑容冷了下来，“恐怕有点难度。”  
“你们还没和好呢？”齐思钧想了想，“都快两年了吧？”  
“他那臭脾气，别说两年，二十年也不见得会低头。”邵明明数落着自己父亲，但自己也是一般倔强，“我妈走了以后他就不愿意和我说话，我知道他看不起我，我就不会去碍他眼了。”  
“你这话说的，好像高阁集团和餐饮协会的事情你没参合似的。”齐思钧虽然不是这个圈子里的，但是曾经也是混过艺能圈子的，商政娱乐都不能分家，多少听说了些传闻，“是你说的那个蒲哥支招的吧，听说把帝都风控也给扯进来了。我们明明现在可厉害了，纵横捭阖啊。”  
“我有什么厉害的，厉害的是蒲哥和他家那条美人鱼。”邵明明想起郭文韬那张脸就由衷感叹，“对了，那天我也请他们来了，到时介绍你们认识，我觉得你们一定很合得来。现在先去吃饭吧我饿死了。”  
“等一下，我先把行李放酒店，一下飞机就赶来你这里了，行李都没得及放。”  
“你可真是比我亲妈还亲呐！”  
邵明明对待朋友毫不抠门，一掷千金地给齐思钧包了万豪酒店的大套间，齐思钧笑得眼睛都眯成了两道缝——三年前呆在公司茶水间里吃泡面的两个实习生，是想象不到他们能有今天的成就的。  
“小齐哥你快点，我订的八点的桌子。”邵明明催促齐思钧出门，“计程车在等着了。”  
“好好好，马上来。”齐思钧一边把3055房卡放进包里，一边把一条红色开司米大围巾绕到邵明明肩上，“晚上冷，别感冒了。”  
“……”  
果然有一种冷叫妈妈觉得你冷。

“我已经把演讲稿发到院长信箱了，就算有什么改动，也有充足的时间准备。”万豪酒店的电梯里，周峻纬在断断续续的信号里和自己的研究助理通电话，“我参加完这边的晚宴就会回去，大概两天时间吧，你们先把手头上的数据整理好……我到酒店了，回聊。”  
电梯门打开，周峻纬拿着房卡打开了3058的房门，他的行李箱轮子有点磨损了，卡住了门沿，他弯下腰去把箱子抬起来搬进房里。  
“我跟你说那个餐厅的冻顶拿铁真的超好喝！”  
“行，我都听你的~~”  
走过去两个说说笑笑的说中文的客人，从声音上来说，一个叽叽喳喳，一个温柔明亮。  
周峻纬猛地直起身来去看那两个人，但只来得及看见一角飘进电梯里的红围巾。  
他想起了那条八年前他在高中元旦文艺汇演后台给那个因为只能穿一套主持西装而冻得瑟瑟发抖的人围上的红围巾。


	9. Happy New Year 09

如果孩子能够定制，邵建强肯定会按照唐九洲的性格来下单。  
这孩子第一次跟着蒲熠星郭文韬来看房子的时候，那礼貌谦虚的样子就很招人喜欢，等他住下来了，每天出门上班经过都跟他说一声“我出门了”下班了还会主动问餐厅有没有什么需要帮忙的，更是让人感觉温暖体贴。名校毕业，身居要职，家里有钱却一点架子也没有，礼貌周到，活泼之余又没有他儿子那么聒噪多话，更别提身高体格，邵明明要是往他边上一站一准被认成小女孩。  
“邵叔，我明天不回来吃饭，你不用给我留饭菜了。”  
农历大年三十，蒲熠星和郭文韬答应了去邵明明的宴会，他们也决定带上唐九洲，让他多认识一些潜在客户。  
“哦，是不是约女朋友啦？”  
除夕夜，明月餐馆里也挺忙，邵建强在算账之余打趣唐九洲一句，却不想对方回答道：“没有，蒲哥韬哥带我去一个活动，在一个叫Moon Light Club的地方举行，听说是个很厉害的公关公司搞的，我要去好好学习一下。”  
邵建强脸色沉了下来，“有什么好学的，都是投机取巧！”  
“……我们的工作就是要投机取巧的……”  
唐九洲还不知道自己怎么触雷了，只能唯唯诺诺地敷衍两句就溜出去上班，下班前他偷偷问蒲熠星自己是不是说错了什么，蒲熠星安慰他：“不关你的事，是邵明明惹邵叔了，跟你没关系的。”  
“邵明明是谁啊？”  
“邵叔的儿子，Moon Light Club的当家。他们的家事以后再聊，你先去换衣服吧，我们该出发了。”  
“换衣服？我这身衣服不行吗？”唐九洲打量一下自己那身黑色西装，“挺正式的啊。”  
“……我怕你会被当作侍应生小弟……”  
“那，那你自己不也……”  
唐九洲正想反驳，却见蒲熠星把外套一脱，竟然是一件双面西装，暗红色的里层翻了出来，轻松休闲中带点玩世不恭的邪气，他扯掉领带，解开了三颗衬衫纽扣，从颈脖到锁骨下两分，一片白得反光的陶瓷似的皮肤亮瞎了唐九洲的眼：“哥，有话好好说，不要突然发骚……”  
“蒲熠星，我觉得你这裤子有点奇怪。”  
唐九洲正捂着眼睛回蓝，就看见了一个他不太认识的郭文韬晃了进来：明明还是白色衬衫黑色休闲长裤，但oversize的设计露出了他后颈一片平日捂得严严实实的白皙皮肤，高腰荷叶边的裤腰没有腰带扣子，将跌不跌地卡在胯骨处——唐九洲不得不重复了一次刚刚的对白：“哥，有话好好说，不要突然发骚……”  
“不奇怪，你腰细腿长的就该这么穿。”蒲熠星赏心悦目地把郭文韬从头打量到脚，心想这卡刷得值当了。  
“可这裤子要掉了……”  
“不会，这样就不会掉了。”  
蒲熠星把刚刚扯下来的领带往他腰上一绕，和他的西装同色的暗红领带在他腰上绑了个普鲁士结，不着痕迹地弄出个情侣装的趣味；郭文韬撇他一眼，弯着嘴角把他第四个扣子也解开了。  
蒲熠星放他腰上的手干脆就不放开了，“你这是想扒了我吗，郭经理？”  
“你可以算算概率啊，蒲经理？”  
行吧，你们互相发骚，我先告辞了。  
唐九洲揉揉酸得牙疼的脸，忙不迭跑出去叫计程车了。

是夜Moon Light Club如何衣香鬓影，觥筹交错，暂且表过，反正邵明明整晚脚不着地，要是给他戴个智能手环，就会发现他在一个地点走了几万步。  
“蒲哥，文韬！”  
任是忙得七窍生烟，邵明明还是一眼便在一片来宾中看见了两个青年才俊，“这边~抱歉啊，有点忙没来得及迎接你们……”  
“没事，你忙去，我们自己招呼自己就好。”蒲熠星一来就看见了好几个老客户，“我们的位置在？”  
“给你们留了靠近舞台的好位置呢！”邵明明向他眨个媚眼，“同桌的全是银行家，好好把握。”  
“要不说你是国际巨星邵奈儿呢，真的是盛世美颜，心善人美，名不虚传啊！”  
蒲熠星不由得对邵明明花式赞美了起来，邵明明笑眯眯地眨了一个娇俏的媚眼，往郭文韬抛去，“哥，你吃醋不？”  
“啊？”郭文韬好像还没有从这热闹的场景里回过神来——在这种场合他一般都是当个安静神游的花瓶就好的，还是第一次有人期待他回应，“他说什么了？”  
“噗！”  
邵明明忍俊不禁，蒲熠星耸耸肩，无奈地对邵明明小声说了句“知道我为什么还没得手了吧？”  
郭文韬还是一头雾水，“什么啊？我错过什么重要信息了吗？”  
“没事，哥，你们好好玩，我去忙了呀~”  
邵明明拍拍蒲熠星的肩膀以示加油，又去跟来宾应酬了，郭文韬还是锲而不舍，“到底你们说什么了啊？”  
“明明说，你是一条笨头鱼。”  
“怎么可能！我这么聪明！”郭文韬瞪大眼睛，活了这么久还没人质疑过他的智商的，“改天我要跟他下棋！”  
“下棋可以，但你千万别找他打麻将。”蒲熠星回忆往事，不堪荷包疼痛，“不然你真的要靠我养了。”  
“不可能，麻将也是可以算的。”郭文韬信心满满，“我就不信能比围棋难算。”  
“……年轻人，你还是太天真了……”蒲熠星无可奈何，罢了，当初他也是这么不信邪的，“那你就试一次呗……叫上九洲，我们三个算他一个……咦？九洲呢？”  
“嗯？”  
两人只顾聊天，才发现本来跟在他身后的唐九洲不知道怎么的手里多了两个空的香槟酒杯，手足无措地东张西望，他好不容易摸到了自助餐去把酒杯放下了，就有一个老太太过来，让他帮忙夹一盆意面，他出于好心帮忙了，接着就又来了一个老先生让他帮忙夹牛扒了。  
……唐九洲，早就说你会被你当作侍应生啦！  
蒲熠星无奈地过去给他解围解释，郭文韬乐呵呵地拿了杯香槟在不远处围观，忽然，背后传来一个熟悉的声音：“文韬？”  
“峻纬？”郭文韬惊讶转身，还真的是周峻纬，“你怎么在这儿？”  
“我爸妈叫我来过年啊。”周峻纬举家移民已久，他打量了一下郭文韬这身打扮，露出一个欣慰的笑容，“不错啊，看来我给你的书派上用场啦？”  
“什么？”郭文韬这才想起来那些他根本没来得及看的书——果然真正喜欢一个人的时候是根本顾不上逻辑的，“这个，怎么说呢……也不是说没有用……”  
“不给我介绍一下女主角吗？”周峻纬对郭文韬的情史了解还停留在他大二时定的数学系女友，“这种场合你肯定不会是一个人来的吧？”  
“女主角？……这个……”  
郭文韬有点张口结舌，不知所措，他要介绍蒲熠星吗？可是，就算忽略掉性别问题，他们也还停留在口舌招摇的调情阶段，这就把他介绍出去，会不会让他误会什么啊？  
周峻纬察觉到他的异样，“怎么了？……还没有追到手吗？也是，才两个星期，对你来说是快了点。”  
郭文韬的重点瞬间偏移：“我怎么就快了？！”  
“你忘了你和你前女友认识三个月了才接的吻吗？”周峻纬一副了然，“男生渴望进一步肌肤之亲的平均数值是是十到十五天，你晚了太多了。”  
“……你说过不会把我都当作实验数据我才告诉你的，你骗我？！”  
“哎呀，为科学研究做点贡献又怎么样呢！”  
“郭文韬！”蒲熠星总算把唐九洲解救了回来，可他一转头就看见了一个长身玉立的贵公子在和郭文韬谈笑风生，脸色当下难看了起来，“你的手下怎么还要我去救呢！你这领导怎么当的！”  
“对不起蒲哥，我错了，我不该不听你的话，我应该换套衣服再来的……”唐九洲扁着嘴认错，似乎没有发现蒲熠星话语里的不满并不是来自于他。  
“这不是蒲经理八面玲珑手眼通天，才让你照顾的嘛。”郭文韬倒是一点也不把蒲熠星的脸色当回事，他笑着把他拉到身边，“这位是蒲熠星，那位是唐九洲，都是我的同事和朋友；这位是周峻纬，我的老同学了。”  
“周峻纬？”蒲熠星好像对这个名字有点印象，“Landroid实验基地的周老先生是……”  
“正是家父。”周峻纬正儿八经地给蒲熠星递了张名片，“多多指教。”  
“所以，你和文韬是同学？”蒲熠星看了看郭文韬，“你不是读的数学？怎么有心理学的同学？”  
“高中，高中同学。”郭文韬说话的声音本就不高，在这片热闹的环境里更是难以听清，他搭着蒲熠星的肩头半圈着手掌在他耳边说道，“高中毕业以后他就出国了。”  
“哦……”  
周峻纬略歪了歪头，两人的肢体语言已经很好地告诉了他他们的关系了：得，原来不是女主角是男主角，难怪刚刚郭文韬的神情那么奇怪。  
周峻纬又把歪了的头正了回来：他倒是有些好奇这个蒲熠星是什么样的优秀人物了。  
他最近在研究的是两性关系，有一类人在择偶时并不会把性别当作必要参考，他们重视的是心灵的联结和精神的沟通，只要频率对了，男女都没关系。过去的研究把这类人称为“双性恋”，但最近学术界提出应该叫“泛性恋”更科学，因为他们也可以通过音乐，绘画，甚至文学找到这种频率——  
对方甚至不是一个人，却会让你产生爱情的感觉，人的情感就是这么的奇妙。  
“峻纬？”  
不知不觉又沉浸在了学术研究之中，周峻纬猛地回过神来，对郭文韬露出一个略带歉意的笑，“不好意思，想事情想得有些入神……我要去找我爸妈了……明天找个时间吃顿饭？”  
“好啊……”  
“当然可以，我们家附近有一个中餐馆，非常地道，你一定要试试。”蒲熠星比郭文韬还积极，“就晚上七点？”  
“没问题，到时见。”  
周峻纬离开以后，郭文韬不禁对蒲熠星的幼稚行为表示鄙视，“怎么还把人叫到自己地盘上呢？知道的理解你要请客，不知道的还以为你要跟人决斗呢？”  
“也不看看我决斗是为了谁。郭经理，你良心不疼吗？”蒲熠星说着就把郭文韬的衣领拉拢了起来，“早知道不给你打扮了。”  
“……你这是吃醋了吗？”郭文韬忽然福至心灵，一把捉住了蒲熠星的手，“你生气什么？”  
“……对，我就是吃醋了，不行吗？”蒲熠星干脆撒赖了，反手握住他，十指相扣，“你怎么介绍我的？同事？朋友？还把我跟唐九洲并列？！”  
“不然呢？”郭文韬看着他的眼睛，眸中闪闪生光，“那你说，你是我的谁？”  
“……你又要指控我故意引诱你。不说。”蒲熠星哼哼着扭过头去，拿过一杯香槟就灌进嘴里，好把“男朋友”三个字给吞回肚子去。  
“小气鬼。”郭文韬笑了，他伏到他耳边小声道，“说男朋友行了吧。”  
蒲熠星双眼猛地瞪大了，还没来得及把嘴里的酒吞下去，那口酒就被郭文韬分了一半去。  
“韬韬，这回是你引诱我的了。”  
蒲熠星拽住郭文韬的手就往洗手间跑——  
至于唐九洲，他早就蒲熠星给郭文韬拉衣领的时候就溜掉：他宁可给人倒一晚上香槟，也不想看这瞎眼的发骚现场。


	10. Happy New Year 10

邵明明在前面场子招呼应酬，齐思钧则成了后台的统筹，这些年他在做网络节目，也认识了不少专业摄影团队，这次他除了做网络直播，也要做一个后期剪辑版本，团队通稿和网络推广大V都准备好了，只等发布网上，挣一个“美国的春晚看起来更像中国春晚应有的模样”的热搜，好让他去洽谈更多的商业演出活动。  
每个人都说他温润谦和，其实他只是把自己当作一颗汤圆，炽烈的野心做馅，裹在粉软黏糯的性格里，再往糖水碗里一泡，谁都不知道咬开来是什么样的惊喜。  
不对，有一个人知道。  
齐思钧猛地打了自己一个巴掌，怎么回事，为什么突然想起一些无关紧要的陈年往事？  
“呼……集中精神集中精神~~”  
他长长地吁了口气，振作精神，再和各个项目组的头儿对了一次流程，便是场上见真章的时刻了。  
幕布徐徐拉开，耀眼的灯光，宽敞的舞台，齐思钧一步步走到台前，眼神逐渐幽深，浑身气场大开，仿佛一切都在他的把握之间——天生属于舞台的人不只是艺人，还有主持。  
“亲爱的观众朋友们，晚上好！我是今晚的主持人齐思钧。”齐思钧一开口，便是纯正的主持播音腔调，“今天是我们文化传统里最隆重，又最意味深长的一个节日，春节。我依旧称之为春节，而不是中国新年，因为春这个字蕴含了太多的希望与未来。我们这些海外华人，像是蒲公英一样，被际遇的风一吹，散落在了世界各地，生根发芽，为各自的理想拼搏奋斗。我们所渴望与追求的，不就是一个能够让我们焕发活力的春天吗？今天，我们不说什么海外游子思念家人，今天，我们相聚在这里，我们——便是彼此的家人！欢迎我们Youtube年度华语音乐下载No.1 的王思乔，为我们带来‘吾心安处即是家’！”  
歌手王思乔和她的伴舞人员早就在候场，听到报幕后便迅速就位，齐思钧也按照既定路线返回到了台后；可是他一转入幕布后便双腿一软，几乎跪倒。  
“小齐哥！你怎么了？”场务小妹吓了一跳，连忙把他扶起，“你不舒服吗？”  
“我没事，没事，给我点水……”齐思钧在一边坐下，结果一瓶矿泉水咕咚咕咚地喝了一大口，“哎，果然太久没上台了，差点发台瘟，都失水准了！”  
“没有啊，你说得很好啊，哪里失水准了？”场务小妹给他顺着背，“小齐哥你对自己要求太高了。”  
齐思钧笑笑，尽管他可以肯定哪怕是让他母校的导师来听也不会觉得有问题，但是他内心深处是知道的，他的确失准了。在他说到“今天我们相聚此处，我们便是家人”的时候，第二个“我们”出现了不自然的音调拖长。  
不要对自己要求太高啊，齐思钧。  
他揉了揉眉心，王思乔到底歌快唱完了，他得出去继续主持了。  
毕竟那是周峻纬，我还能坚持下去就很棒了。

周峻纬的位置在舞台斜前方，音乐刚起的时候，他还背对着舞台——这种热闹喜庆的晚会一直不符合他的品位，他宁愿在百老汇街头看流浪艺人即兴演唱，也不想看这种彩排过无数次的没有灵魂的样板戏。  
但是他的父母还是很喜欢的，他尊重他爱的人，于是也象征式地转过身去随便拍个手。  
这一转，他就转不回来了。  
台上那个主持人，那么温润美好，那么自信优雅，那么游刃有余，即便在一片闹俗的金红色打光中，也依旧能看见如星子闪烁的带笑的眼眸。  
我早就说过你一定能行的，齐思钧。  
周峻纬定定地看着台上，他知道他看见他了，那个感情充沛的停顿便是最好的证明。  
那是今晚齐思钧唯一的一个失误，接下来的三个小时他表现得非常专业——只是他在那三小时里都故意避开了周峻纬的方向，不再和他有任何视线接触了。

你是不是一个赖床的人？  
周峻纬本来是的，但是从高二开始，他就逐渐戒掉了这个习惯。他每天早上六点就起床，比要拼高考独木桥的同班同学起得还早——他的家人已经给他安排好了加拿大的学校——他们的宿舍在最靠边的一间，再过去就是公共晾晒台，可以说是最安静的一个宿舍，而他的床位又是最靠墙的，理论上属于被子一蒙谁都别想吵醒我的位置。  
但是不知道从什么时候开始，他就听见了墙壁那边有些隐隐约约的声音，每天定时六点响起，七点结束，风雨不改，哪怕是段考当天也没有停止；但他没有往什么校园七不思议的方向想，倒不是因为他是坚定的无神论者，而是，那声音念的可是每天的中国日报，这么爱国的鬼想必不会是什么吓人的鬼。  
“电音、摇滚，这类词汇往往让人联想到青春和热血，但今年55岁的罗大佑显然想到得更多。本周六，他将在工人体育场上演‘离家的年轻人’巡演的“北京摇滚旗舰场”。55岁的罗大佑怎么“摇滚”？着（zhao）实令人期待……诶，不对，zhuo实，zhuo实！”  
“河西走廊最西侧的茫茫戈壁中，有一片绿洲，名曰敦煌。这里是连接东西方的咽喉之地，是古丝绸之路的重镇。千百年来，东西商贾（jia）、南北僧众……商（gu），商贾，商贾！”  
“为了让家庭经济困难的学生温暖过冬，11月23日，洛阳理工学院在大学生处事中心一楼大厅举行了家庭经济困难学生越冬棉衣发放典礼，这一举动迄今已经坚持了十年。今年，此事再次引发社会关注，不少网友纷纷为校方行为点赞……”  
每天早上，周峻纬便在这个鬼念稿子的声音中起床，他一边刷牙一边听每次他念错一个字他就忍不住在心里“哎呀”一下，可惜他念错；而随着那个鬼念诵得越发字正腔圆语句流畅，周峻纬的作文水平也突飞猛进，连郭文韬都诧异地问他是不是去补课了。  
周峻纬一本正经：“鬼给我补的课。”  
大家都以为他在说笑，但只有周峻纬知道他说的是真话。  
可他并不打算想去看看那只鬼长什么样——大家都说声音好听的人一般长得不怎样，这个鬼声音那么温柔明亮，动听婉转，他宁愿脑补他长得英俊潇洒，也不想知道原来这个声音的主人其貌不扬。  
对的，周峻纬是个颜控，而基于他自己也长得非常俊朗，他不觉得这是一个过分的要求。  
反正他很快就要出国了。周峻纬想，就让这位素未谋面的同学美丽的声音，作为他高中生活最后的回忆吧。  
但是，那一年很冷，都怪那一年那么冷。  
那一年的冬天很冷，周峻纬整个宿舍的人，除了他都感冒了，为了避免交叉传染，他们全被劝回了家里休息，平常觉得哪哪都伸展不开的寝室宿舍忽然空旷了起来。晚自习回来的周峻纬有些无聊，便慢条斯理地整理起了父母刚刚给他送来的冬衣冬服。  
“新年的钟声即将敲响,时光的车轮又留下了一道深深的印痕。伴随着冬日里温暖的阳光，满怀着喜悦的心情，2010年元旦如约而至，新年拉近了我们成长的距离，新年给了我们人生的禅想……”  
却听见那个悠扬婉转的声音又响了起来，周峻纬一激灵，差点撞到了头：怎么回事，怎么晚上也开始念了？嗯？这念的，好像是元旦晚会的主持稿啊？咦，难道他将要主持我们学校的元旦晚会吗？既然能上台主持的那应该长得还不错吧？嗯？我在想什么呢？  
彼时仍未有丰富的理论知识和实践经验的周峻纬并不能理解这种激动的情绪是因何而起，他只知道自己在屋子里踱了半圈，终于下定决心要去看一眼这只扰他清梦已久的鬼长什么样的时候，就听见一个响亮的喷嚏打断了念稿子的声音。  
周峻纬已经伸到门边的手停住了，他转身去翻起了抽屉。

“我的天，好冷……”  
齐思钧搓着手跺着脚，他实在是冻得脸都要僵硬了，只能跳了两下，借运动来温热一下身体。  
其实齐思钧也不是故意要挑清早或夜晚去练习，但他是中途插班的艺术生，半路出家，和别人的距离不是一星半点的远，还有一个学期就要艺考了，他得捉紧时间扎实基本功；可是学校偏偏给他派了个元旦主持的任务——原因无他，艺术生里想考播音的男同学数他最帅，腿长个高，白皙贵气，不过是个学校的元旦晚会，比起专业水平，学院领导似乎更重视外形。  
齐思钧揉着胳膊念稿子，突然从背后传来了一阵敲击墙壁的声音。  
齐思钧吓了一跳，他挑公共晾晒台就是贪图这里安静，难道他声音太大打扰了最后这个宿舍的同学了？  
齐思钧忐忑不安地转过身去，没有人，他走到拐角处，往走廊张望，还是没有人。  
只有一条厚实的红色羊绒围巾放在地上，上面还压着几包感冒灵冲剂，和一张便签纸。  
“保重身体，别着凉了，期待你主持的元旦晚会。P.S. 根据你的说话习惯，把‘蝉想’改成‘畅想’也许好一些。”  
齐思钧发现，自己居然有了一个听众。  
第二天晚上，周峻纬在同一个地方收回了他的红围巾。围巾洗过了，还带着清新的薰衣草柔顺剂的味道。  
他把围巾抱进了怀里，他准备戴着它去参加元旦晚会。  
他要去见他的小主持。

一周后，凛冽的寒风中，元旦晚会如期举行，学生会构思新颖，不再是友情天长地久明天会更好这些老掉牙的样板曲目，他们组织了学生乐队，摇滚，电音，古风，整一场晚会都是学生们的青春印记，当他们唱起五月天的地《倔强》时，能够容纳三千人的体育场恍如演唱会现场，年轻的青春找到了一个暂时释放压力的缺口，众人热烈地挥动着手里的荧光棒和打气棒，欢呼跳跃，激烈合唱，场边焰火绽放，仿佛是为了纪念着他们青春里最伟大的一个元旦。  
周峻纬在雀跃欢腾的会场里左闪右挤，好不容易才来到了舞台下。他仗着这张脸，和学生会的人混得不错，借口想和漂亮学妹拍照，混进了后台。  
零下三度的天气，穿着单薄的主持人们都缩在角落里避风，为了不影响收音设备，他们甚至不敢把羽绒服穿上，只能披在身上，时刻关注演出的时长，准备出场。  
晚会一共有四个主持，两男两女。他们都一般的身材高挑，唇红齿白，温和大方，端庄标致。  
但周峻纬还是一下子就认出了那只鬼，那只不知不觉就把他蛊惑了的鬼。

“齐同学，你好。”  
齐思钧身边站了一个人，他抬头看去，却是在年级里颇受欢迎的校草级人物周峻纬，他印象里自己和他并无交集，只能傻傻地站起来和他打招呼，“你好……”  
“天气冷，别感冒了。”周峻纬把自己脖子上已经捂得暖烘烘的围巾解下来，绕到他脖子上，“改成畅想果然比较顺口吧？”  
“……是你啊？”齐思钧笑了，弯弯的眉眼，鲜红的嘴唇，往上翘起了像猫又像狐狸的弧度，整张脸都成了一个“笑”字，“是你啊！”  
“……对，是我呀。”  
周峻纬不知道为什么忽然有点想哭，那些小女生写给他的情信，那些酸不拉几的情话，都在他脑子里栩栩如生了起来。

于千万人之中遇见你所遇见的人，于千万年之中时间的无涯的荒野里，没有早一步，也没有晚一步，正巧赶上了，那也没有什么别的可说，唯有轻轻问一句：“哦，你也在这里吗？

是啊，我在啊，是我啊。

“新一年的钟声已经敲响，感谢我们能在此刻一同聆听这天地更新、万物复苏的美好声音，希望下一个春天到临时，我们仍然有幸能和您一起迎接，而无论您在哪里，在这一年一度的新春佳节，都请让我们以诚挚的心意，祝您新年快乐，春节愉快！”  
倒数声，欢呼声和掌声交错，齐思钧终于说完了最后一句台词，他深深地向台下观众鞠了一个躬，起直身体，往后台走去。  
幕布掀开，他看见一个男人站在一群忙碌的工作人员中，那么气宇轩昂，那么耀眼夺目，一如当年。  
他先向他露出一个笑，并且张开了手臂，“老周，好久不见啦！”  
“是啊，老齐，好久不见。”周峻纬上前拥抱了他。  
这是他们分手后的第三年，哦，不，过了新年了，是第四年了。  
四年啊，周峻纬不觉收紧了臂弯，老齐，你居然离开了我四年。  
“我还要和主办方处理一些手尾，得先走了。”齐思钧却把他推开了，“你什么时候回加拿大？”  
“……三天，”周峻纬想只要他坐当天的第一班早机，还是来得及去参加讲座的，“明天吃饭？”  
“好啊，到时联系。”  
齐思钧言笑晏晏，转身就跑去找邵明明。  
他觉得周峻纬应该明白的，当一个人约你又不说明具体时间，那就只是敷衍罢了。  
这可是他教他的。


	11. Happy New Year 11

其实在十一点的时候郭文韬曾经想过要不要回去Moon Light Club的，毕竟邵明明给他们留了那么好的位置，他们却整晚缺席，辜负人家的心意，非常不好；但蒲熠星指了指自己满脖子的吻痕说“你自己做的什么事心里没点数吗现在怎么见人？”羞得郭文韬直拿枕头捂他的脸，结果在一片打闹中放弃了最后的挣扎，两人窝在酒店房间里吃着死贵死贵的酒店餐食，看着付费悬疑惊悚电影，平凡又安静地度过了他们第一个新年。  
十二点的时候郭文韬按了暂停键，“蒲熠星。”  
“嗯？”蒲熠星还惦记着凶手是谁，眼睛一时半会才转了过来。  
“新年快乐。”郭文韬越过餐桌，往他唇上快速地压了一下——就像蒲熠星在元旦那天对他做的一样。  
“……你还挺记仇的啊，韬韬。”蒲熠星反应过来，竟然有点脸红，“我不过是偷个香……”  
“明明是你设计我的第一步，还装。”郭文韬忍不住捏他的脸，“都财色兼收了还不承认！”  
“我发誓我真的没有设计你！”蒲熠星倒急了起来，他转过身去正对郭文韬，颇为郑重其事，“起码在那个时候我真的只是想要亲你而已，我也不知道不久后唐总就会提出减购加币的指示，怎么可能在那时候开始就设计你呢？”  
郭文韬有些愕然，所以这是……“那你……”  
“那我就真的是情不自禁嘛！”蒲熠星握住郭文韬的手，语气变得有些黏糊软糯，“我也没那么复杂的嘛。”  
相握着的掌心舒爽和暖，指节间些微的茧摩擦，像轻轻触碰过心尖又飞远了的蒲公英，郭文韬一手把他的手拉到心窝间，一手摸他的头，果然也是这样软软绵绵的触感，“你其实真的挺简单的。”  
“哈啊？”蒲熠星也没想到对方竟然同意了，“还没谁说过我头脑简单……”  
“反正我觉得你挺简单的。”简单得就像另一个我一样。  
郭文韬笑笑，把后半句变成一个嘴角的吻，蒲熠星闭上眼，扣住他的后脑勺把这个吻变得更加深长，顺势带着他倒回床上去。  
这本来就是只需要两个人的新年。  
“嗯？等一下？”郭文韬忽然想起了什么，他推着蒲熠星的头挣扎，“九洲呢？！”  
“嗯？”蒲熠星也愣了一下，但随后就很“开明”地说了句“他这么大了会照顾自己的了”，把郭文韬的注意力吸引回来并且把灯关了。

对啊，唐九洲都二十二岁了，他不仅会照顾自己，他还照顾起了其他人。  
整场晚会，他一共帮了三十二个人送餐送酒，还帮两个迷路的小朋友找到家长。连真正的侍应生都以为他是替班的，给他一条毛巾让他去收拾桌子。  
他都想向主办方要钱了。  
好不容易等到众人落座，领班一点人数发现多了一个傻乎乎的客人，他才终于回到了座位上——然而在没有郭文韬和蒲熠星的情况下，在这一桌子的金融大鳄注视下，他还是嗖地一下脱口而出“请问需要添些酒吗？”飞快地逃到了后厨去。  
现场歌舞欢腾，唐九洲却只能躲在后面假装自己是服务员，他非常郁闷，郁闷得想要打电话给那两个重色轻友的家伙破口大骂——然而想到这时候他打过去可能会打断一些不是那么老少皆宜的行为，他就只能默默地打开手机备忘录记下来，并且添加一个“我早晚让你们好看”的表情包。  
唐九洲无聊地站了一会，便从后面离开了。他从锈红色的应急铁梯往下走，镂空的扶手和铁踏板让他有些哆嗦：这可是二十几楼啊……  
不怕不怕，平生不做亏心事，半夜……  
“啊啊啊啊！！！”  
却见一个黑呼呼的影子兀地出现在楼梯转角处，吓得唐九洲两脚发软，一边大叫一边蹲下来抱住了梯子的扶手，“鬼啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
“啊啊啊啊！鬼！哪里有鬼！！！”  
那个黑影也嗖地一下弹了起来，发出同样的尖叫并迅速抱住了抱住扶手的唐九洲。唐九洲紧闭着眼睛，只觉得有人拽着他的身体，喊叫得更惊悚了，“不要拉我做替身！我求求你！”  
“……哎妈呀你什么人啊！！！”  
压在后背上的重量离开了，唐九洲这才敢悄咪咪地把眼睛睁开两道缝来，从那狭窄的视野里，他看见一个一头卷毛的小男孩，穿着艳丽，化着妖娆的烟熏妆，正怒气冲冲瞪着他。  
“原来不是鬼啊……”唐九洲抚着他受惊的小心脏，站了起来耀武扬威——对方看样子就是个teenager，说不定还是偷跑出来玩的，他才不怕呢：“你知不知道人吓人会吓死人的！大半夜蹲在这里干什么！”  
“我干什么要你管啊？”邵明明也是奇了怪了，怎么会有他不认识的人从他家的后厨跑出来？“你是什么人，怎么会跑到这里来？”  
“我我我……”唐九洲想要是解释起来也太麻烦了，干脆顺着误会道，“我是这里的侍应生……”  
“侍应生？”邵明明皱眉，他盯着他的脸往上走了两阶，直到与他视线齐平，“我怎么不认得……”  
“你，你看什么看！”唐九洲被他盯得有些心虚，他扶了扶圆框眼镜，眨巴着眼睛别过脸去，“你为什么一个人待在这里？这么高，很危险的。”  
邵明明心想，连我都不认得，还说自己是侍应生，肯定有鬼，但他也没急着拆穿他，“那你又来这里干什么？偷懒啊？”  
“我来透透气！”唐九洲的样子特别无辜——严格来说他也没有撒谎，“里面都是些大人物，我太紧张了，都快喘不过气了。”  
哦？  
邵明明斜斜打量他一眼，他笑了笑，从满是亮片的黑色外套里袋里拿出一个烟盒，递给他一支烟，“那来一根？”  
“谢谢，但是我不抽烟……”  
“嗯？”邵明明甩给他一个“不识抬举”的眼神。  
“我真的不会抽烟！”唐九洲连忙赔礼，“要不你抽吧，我陪着你。”  
哎呀，还陪我呢？  
邵明明发笑，“你这小鸡仔似的，该不会还没成年吧？”  
“我都大学毕业了怎么就没成年呢！”唐九洲不满了，他往上一阶，让两人回到同一水平线上，一手盖在他头顶，“你才是小鸡仔！”  
“啊啊啊！我的发型！！！”邵明明尖叫了起来，唐九洲吓得赶紧收回手去，“你好大胆子！知道我是谁吗！”  
“我管你是谁呢！”唐九洲累积一晚上的郁闷也爆发了，“真是的，一个个都没把我当回事儿！我就那么好欺负是吗！”  
“……他们怎么你了？”  
邵明明一边拯救自己的头发一边在阶梯上坐了，他拍了拍身边的空位，唐九洲就很没骨气地也坐了下去，一股脑儿地把自己被职场的前辈完全忽略了的经历全倒了出来，“你说他们是不是很过分！要是不想理我一早就不该带我，这把我扔在这里算什么啊！”  
邵明伸出手去顺了顺他的背，“我也不知道该说些什么才能安慰到你，但是啊，当你是nobody的时候，没有人会care你的，你只能自己努力，变成somebody，你能做到吗？”  
“我很想做到……”  
“不能只是想，要跟自己说，我能做到！”邵明明握住他的手腕，看进他的眼睛，他的目光炯然若火，却不是愤怒，“你既然都千里迢迢来到了这里，至少要留下些什么能让人记住的吧？”  
“我……”  
“你能做到的。”邵明明握着他的力度很大，“你至少能进去把这一顿饭吃完。”  
“你能做到的”这句话唐九洲从小听到大，他知道这是父亲对他的殷切期望，但是那语气中更多的是一种祝福，叮嘱，甚至是命令，却唯独没有真正认为他能做到的那份信任。  
但眼前这个人不一样，他是真的相信他能做得到。  
“嗯，我能做到！”  
唐九洲嗖地站了起来，“我，我这就进去！”  
“赶紧地，不然都上甜品了。”邵明明笑了，他给唐九洲整了整衣服，“去吧。”  
“好！”唐九洲抖擞精神，转身往会场走去，他忽然想起还没有问他叫什么名字，便转回了头去——  
而他居然一直目送着他，见他回头，大概是以为他仍然有些胆怯，便朝他抛了个媚眼过去。  
“……你你你！你眼抽了啦！”  
唐九洲心脏一阵狂跳，慌不择言地扔下一句不明所以的吐槽，便迅速跑回了会场，他硬着头皮回到那个满是大鳄的桌子上，“咚”地一下坐了下去。  
诸位大佬诧异地看着这个毛头小子，在他隔壁的一位五十出头的绅士先生试探着问了一句，“你是……”  
“你好，我叫唐九洲，是帝都风控唐万国的儿子。”唐九洲深呼吸一口气，他抬起头来，直视对方的眼睛，露出标准的八颗牙齿的微笑，“家父经常向我提起你，路易斯先生。”  
“哦！原来是唐先生的儿子！对，我听说你来纽约工作了，怎么样，还适应吗？”  
“挺好的，现在在和PNC合作一些项目。”  
“我们银行最近也和PNC有一个项目合作呢，不知道是不是你正在进行的?”另一位先生加入了话题。  
“可能会有些关系吧，我也不太确定呢……”  
其实唐九洲不是nobody，他只是不会，或者说不愿意去动用他somebody的影响力罢了。  
然而现在他不在乎了，他来了，他想要成功，他想要留下属于他的痕迹，他不想只是跟在郭文韬或蒲熠星身后当一个小跟班。  
我能做到的。我一定能做到。  
台上的主持人字正腔圆地向大家传达新年祝福时，唐九洲突然“呀”了一下，旁人问他怎么了，他只说没事。  
他想起来了，他不光没有问刚刚那个人名字，他连“新年快乐”都忘了跟他说。  
下次见到他再补上吧。  
他乐呵呵地认为他们很快就会再相见。


	12. Happy New Year 12

周峻纬看着手机通讯录里唯一一个电话号码发呆。  
这不是他现在常用的那张电话卡，这是他从高中开始就在使用的电话卡，即使出国了他也保留着，每次一充就是一年的话费。  
在过去的四年里，他也偶尔会期盼这个电话响起，但没有一次像现在这么强烈。他看了看时间，不过是凌晨三点，刚刚晚会散场不到两个小时，他肯定还在和他的团队商量如何剪辑视频，如何制作爆点热点，他在认真地为理想而努力，他不该现在去打扰他。  
可是他现在真的只想他听他说一句话，只要他给他一个确切的再见的时间和地点就好。  
冷静一点周峻纬，齐思钧让你等他联系，你就乖乖地等他联系，不要自作主张，不要任性妄为。  
等着他就好，他不会骗我的。  
四年前的平安夜，他也是这么焦躁不安地在房间里踱来踱去——然后他就做了一个让自己后悔终生的决定。  
周峻纬，你要相信他。你不能再伤害他了。  
他把手机扔到了一边，倒在床上用被子把自己裹了起来，强迫自己不要在意。  
这个号码是齐思钧给他选的，尾号1024,10月24日，天蝎座开始的日期。  
周峻纬的星座就是天蝎座。  
“酸不拉几的，老齐，你就会这种小女生的把戏。”  
“我这叫博闻强记，顺手拈来，博古通今……”  
“强词夺理！”  
当时午后的阳光很温暖，透过操场的树荫，洒在齐思钧白色的衬衫上，滑落到他眼里。他嗖地一个鲤鱼打挺从齐思钧大腿上蹦了起来，一把抢过他手里的《播音语言通论》，跳下看台就跑。  
“老周！峻纬！周峻纬！……峻纬……不要……”  
“别怕，交给我……”  
周峻纬猛地睁开眼，他揉了揉僵直的颈脖，天都已经亮了。他摸索着去捞手机，点亮屏幕，仍然是一片空白。  
他可以说是有些惨烈地笑了笑“有空联系”就等于不再联系，周峻纬，这么简单的心理学你怎么还不明白呢？  
他的另一个手机倒是响了，却是母亲给他打的电话：“Hi，mom？……I’ll be there!”

“绿燃集团宣布破产？”  
蒲熠星差点把自己的脸刮破了，“他们不是才发现了墨晶分形技术，声称可以做出比现在效率高十倍，容量大二十倍的充电宝吗？”  
“不是他们发现的，是他们合作的一个大学实验室发现的，那个实验室把这个技术卖给了高阁集团，绿燃的流动资金都压在这个技术开发上了，又没有签订垄断技术协议，就被人摆了一道。”郭文韬一边冲咖啡一边给蒲熠星读早报内容，“我还以为绿燃会找人接盘，没想到他们直接宣布破产。”  
“绿色能源这生意，说起来很理想很伟大，执行起来的难度可不一般。”蒲熠星洗干净脸，穿好衣服出来，“而且绿燃一破产，它所资助的很多绿色研究基地都会受影响。就算有人想接盘，考虑到还有一堆下游公司要处理，也不想浪费这个行政资本吧？”  
“绿色研究基地……”郭文韬若有所思，“峻纬他们家好像是……”  
“欸，我还在这里呢，这就开始念叨别的男人，过分了啊！”  
蒲熠星装模作样地吃醋，郭文韬笑着给他塞了一片烤土司，“早餐它不好吃嘛，一大早的吃醋？”  
“好吃是好吃，不够甜。”蒲熠星咬了一角土司面包，飞快地往郭文韬嘴上亲了一下，“加点你就好。”  
“……别闹，吃完上班了！”  
美国公司不放农历假期，他们还是得准时打卡。一进办公室，果然就看见手下人都在讨论绿燃破产的事了。  
“蒲经理，”蒲熠星手下的一个信托顾问拿着计划书跟他汇报，“我查过我们的客户，没有人购买绿燃股票，但是这几家和绿燃旗下的公司有生意往来……”  
“郭经理，你看一下，这是帝都方面传回的反馈，”唐九洲回来得比他们两个都早，他把数据整理成了图表递给郭文韬，“我们有几个大客户都曾经和绿燃有过合作商讨，对股价影响还是挺大的……”  
“大家整理好手上资料，三十分钟以后开会！”  
蒲熠星当机立断，众人纷纷回到岗位上整理各自的材料。绿燃毕竟是美国乃至全球绿色能源行业中数一数二的大企业，这次它宣布破产牵连甚广，小组开了一上午的会议，确定了基本方向，左右腾挪，舍小保大，多番运作过后，才总算把自己手上的客户投资处理干净了。一抬头，都已经快要下班了。  
人们总说是时间就是金钱，这句话在这里得到最具体确切的体现，蒲熠星看着收市钟响时那一片血红的数据，长长地叹了口气。  
天知道有多少人在这六个小时里倾家荡产，家破人亡呢？  
“扣扣”的敲门声响起，郭文韬探进头来，“你还好吗？”  
“嗯？我怎么不好了？”  
蒲熠星一愣，郭文韬闪身进来，“你不是最喜欢接中小企业的单子嘛？”  
“……可以啊，郭经理，越来越了解我了。”蒲熠星这才露出一天工作后的疲惫，他伸了个懒腰，把一沓划掉的名单扔到桌上，“那你猜猜我现在想干什么？”  
“哦？”郭文韬走到他身边，挨在他办公桌的一角坐着，他瞥了一眼那份名单，全是天使投资人的电话，不消说，他是全打过电话去拉投资了，“一艘游轮翻船的时候，你是救不了全部人的。”  
“我也没有不自量力到想要救全部人，”蒲熠星把办公椅往前一挪，顺势抱住郭文韬的腰，把脸埋进他腰腹间，“但至少能给他们一块木板，可以撑到下一波救援。”  
“嗯……”蒲熠星一贯都是举重若轻，火烧眉毛了还是会打着呵欠说不要急的作风——而郭文韬知道这是他们这种被寄予厚望的人从小被训练出来的素质，谁都可以慌但你不可以，因为你慌了别人就更乱了，但他选择让郭文韬看见他这副模样，说明他又有事情想要他帮忙了。  
郭文韬顺着他的背，“你需要我给搭把手吗？”  
蒲熠星嗖地抬起头来，像个撒娇要糖吃的小孩突然得到了允许一般，满眼都是闪亮的光：“你又知道了？”  
“你啊……”郭文韬鼓起腮帮子来哼哼，“也就这个时候会使美人计。”  
“啊？”  
蒲熠星还在“美人不是你吗？”的思维里转过来，两下敲门声就吓得郭文韬一下推开了他，跳到地上后退了好几步，严肃认真地说道：“我这边的客户已经确认完毕，不会影响项目进度。”  
“……其实，连我都知道了，其他肯定同事也知道了。”唐九洲把手指戳进眼镜底下揉了揉眼睛，“蒲经理，这是你让Kevin整理的文件，他有事先走了，托我拿给你。”  
“谢谢你，九洲。”蒲熠星干咳两声接过文件，忽然道，“你昨天怎么样了？”  
唐九洲一脸蒙：“什么怎么样？”  
“对不起，昨天我们有事先走了，忘了和你说一声，真的不好意思。”郭文韬诚恳道歉，“那些人没有为难你吧？”  
“哦，还好，他们知道我爸爸是谁以后就很亲切了。”  
唐九洲说得云淡风轻，但蒲熠星和郭文韬都不由得往他投去了意外的目光：这孩子一直都很抗拒别人把他当作富二代，巴不得把自己的家世放进保险柜里加三重密码以免被人知道，现在却主动利用自己的资源优势，是怎么看开了的呢？  
“你们怎么这样看着我啊？”唐九洲歪了歪头，“我没怪你们，真的，我知道到你们愿意带我去就是想磨练我，我没生气。”  
“嗯……你这么想也是好事。”郭文韬总感觉唐九洲有些什么隐瞒了他，但他又说不上来，只能点点头以示赞许。  
“那我先下班了。”唐九洲露出一个心照不宣的笑来，“我让邵叔给你们准备好宵夜！”  
“好……”郭文韬莫名其妙地脸红了一下，好像早恋被班里同学发现了被取笑似的——哦，不对，他都没早恋过，是他观察到的周峻纬的情况……“蒲熠星，我们好像约了峻纬吃饭来着？”  
“……你不说我都忘了……”蒲熠星心想还得谢谢这个假想情敌让他借故得手，但眼下的工作紧急，只得押后了，“你跟他说声不好意思吧，我还得加班……”  
“你想到什么法子了？”郭文韬拉了一把椅子在他身边坐下，“Kevin负责的是几家汽车工厂，和这什么关系？”  
“新能源的大头走向一是电二是油，电力公司我明天亲自去拜访，现在看看汽车工厂有没有可以谈的。”蒲熠星翻开那个厚厚的文件夹，“Kevin这家伙强迫症也太严重了，连这个都按照字母表顺序啊？应该按需求量大小排序啊！这个瓜皮……”  
“那我们一起看吧，我再跟峻纬约时间看看Landroid实验基地那边有没有什么能合作的可能。”  
“哟？”蒲熠星抬起头来，“你还真的知道我想让你帮什么忙啊？”  
“你不就是想着给绿燃的那些下游公司找人接手嘛，”郭文韬给他整了整领带，顺势凑他耳边轻笑，“帅死了，白武士。”  
“什么白武士，那么中二！”蒲熠星有点害臊，他使劲摆手摇头把郭文韬推开，“给我买晚饭去！”  
“好的，阁下，谨遵吩咐。”  
郭文韬把蒲熠星羞了个红脸，才心满意足地到公司附近的快餐店买吃的，他也不知道自己怎么了，明明平常那么腼腆慢热的性格，可碰上蒲熠星就变得格外奔放活泼，骚话张口就来——但他很享受这种改变。  
“两份A餐，打包。”  
等餐的时候他顺势拿起了旁边报纸摊上的晚报，正体红字大标题让他瞪大了眼睛，立刻给周峻纬拨了电话，但对方已经转接到了语音邮箱了：“峻纬你在哪？！我有什么能帮你的？尽快回我电话！”  
“客人，你打包的餐！”  
“不用找了！”  
“诶呀……怎么这么急啊……”  
客人急急忙忙就跑了，连纸币都掉到了地上，老板捡起钱，顺便把掉落地上的报纸也捡起来，晚报的头版上，“负债过亿！Landroid Base 创始人周诺明教授今晨自杀，傍晚不治身亡！”的版面染了一片污水。


	13. Happy New Year 13

“风格可以再年轻化一些，”齐思钧的团队正在工作室里加紧处理刚刚拍摄的素材，“我们面向的是网络群体，八零九零这一辈的观众，而不是真正的阖家老少。”  
“好的，小齐哥。”  
“小齐，要不我先送你回酒店休息，等他们剪好初稿我再叫你。”齐思钧的助理柳烟给他倒了一杯热参蜜，“你忙了一整天了，回去歇着吧。”  
“没事，肾上腺素还没代谢完呢，我还能撑……一会……”齐思钧还想待一会，但一口热暖的甜蜜喝下去就没忍住打了个呵欠，他嘿嘿笑了两声缓解尴尬，“哎呀，真的是中年危机不能不服老了……”  
“你在这里磨磨蹭蹭不愿意走，其实只是不想一个人待着而已吧？”柳烟的话让齐思钧一下沉了脸色，“我看见周峻纬了。”  
“……我也见到了，我们打招呼了，还聊了两句，”齐思钧试图找回一种拿捏自如的态度，“跟普通的好朋友一样。”  
“普通的好朋友？”柳烟皱眉。  
“对，普通的好朋友。”齐思钧一口气喝光了那杯参蜜，“嗯！好了，我回去睡觉了，你帮我盯紧一点，别让他们偷懒，后天准时上线。”  
“好。”  
后天是北京时间的大年初二，各家各户都看了好几遍各个地方台的重播了，他们推出这个版本刚好能接上空档，齐思钧再三叮嘱过后，才自己打车，回到了邵明明给他订的那个豪华套房去。  
邵明明刚刚十八岁就到时尚界混脸熟，而那年二十二岁刚刚大学毕业的齐思钧，却是疯了一般，拒绝了北京电台的offer，跨越整个太平洋来到了美国，和邵明明混到了同一个艺术工作室。  
那时候自己多勇敢啊，哪像现在，只不过一屋空旷，就够他胆战心惊了。  
齐思钧把所有的灯都打开了，迅速连上蓝牙音箱，把音乐播放到了最大声。  
而老天爷好像觉得还不够刺激似的，音乐软件正好播放到了“玫瑰人生”—— 他之所以知道这曲子，还是因为周峻纬。  
就像玫瑰偏偏象征爱情，而我偏偏喜欢你。  
周峻纬总是嫌弃他念的那些稿子酸不拉几，可他自己酸起来也毫不逊色。  
这句话，是他在他毕业时不顾保安阻拦冲上台去抢了麦克风对他说的。

周峻纬比他小一届，一开始，他只当他是一个无意中相识的朋友，而他喜欢他的声音，欣赏他的播音，他愿意当他每一次演讲的听众，这种认可与肯定是他从来没有得过的：他的父母都是公检法的成员，性格严肃，行事正派，他们更希望他读法律，医学，科学等等传统高知识分子的专业，“主持人”在他们心中只是一个逗人开心的工作，算不上为人民服务。  
“可是人活着又不是只要身体健康，心理健康也很重要啊。”周峻纬说，“你能让人开心愉快，这是多么伟大的能力。我认为科学还需要很久很久的时间才能让人远离所有病痛，但你却可以现在就让人笑出来，这不也是很好的事业吗？”  
周峻纬是他见过的非播音专业的人里最能说的一个，他说他想要读心理学，将来要为人们治疗“心病”。  
所以我们其实是殊途同归啊。  
齐思钧心里这么想着，对周峻纬更多了两分赞赏和归属感。

周峻纬不用高考，当别人——比如郭文韬——在书山题海里跋涉时，他有大把大把的时间听齐思钧一字一句地念一首诗，读一首词，播报一篇新闻，他把整个学期的时间都沉浸在他的喜怒哀乐和抑扬顿挫里。  
“老齐，你赶紧从我脑子里出去。”偶尔他会撒娇似地拱他的背，“我连在心里默读的时候都是你的声音了！”  
他会无声地笑，揪住他的耳朵，“呼”地吹进去一口气，“吹走啦~~”  
然后周峻纬就整个人都红透了。

他非常珍惜他这第一个听众，他在心里默默为自己订立了一个目标：中传，哪怕是为了周峻纬，他也要考上去。  
艺术生的考试比统考早，春寒料峭的二月份，成绩放榜那天，齐思钧匆匆忙忙披了一件大衣就冲到了距离学校最近的网吧查成绩。而周峻纬像是有心灵感应，早早就等在校门外，扬着放行条催促他快点快点。  
输考号的时候齐思钧手都是抖的，周峻纬搂住他的肩膀揉他的胳膊，让他冷静。  
当“录取学校”那一栏显示“中国传媒大学”时，齐思钧猛地跳了起来，不可遏制地喊了起来。  
网管让他们安静，周峻纬说了句不好意思就拉着手舞足蹈的齐思钧跑了出去。  
“我考上了！我考上了！”已经跑出了好一段路，可齐思钧仍然激动得原地蹦跶，他扒住他的肩膀直跳，“我考上了！我真的考上了！”  
“我早就说了你一定行的！”  
“我真的不敢想象！我可是半路出家的，我总共就练习了两个多月！”他捉住他的肩膀，他发现自己已经看不清对方的模样了，他使劲眨了眨眼，把眼泪眨落了好几颗，才终于又看清了周峻纬的模样，“谢谢你！”  
“谢我？”水光氤氲中的周峻纬有一些呆萌。  
“对，全靠你听着我读，纠正我，给我意见，还有，还要支持我，我才能，我才能……”齐思钧嘴唇发抖，大概是冷的吧，他想，“你说我可以给人们带来快乐，第一次，第一次有人这么说！我，我太激动了！我不知道，我……”  
然后他就什么都说不出来了。  
这是他和周峻纬第一次接吻，却不是那么顺利的一个吻。  
他记得那天的气温，那条满是灰尘的小路，那个潦倒的网吧，甚至准考证上一道浅浅的铅笔划痕，却唯独不记得当时周峻纬的神情。  
他只知道自己推开了他，逃也似地跑回了学校里。

哪怕是现在，齐思钧也一样搞不明白周峻纬为什么会喜欢他，倒是周峻纬条理分明地给他述说了起来：“我在看见你之前就已经喜欢你了。你的声音里有你，它包含着你的理智，你的梦想，你的热爱，你的懦弱，你的倔强，你的残忍，你的温柔，你的可爱，你的可恨。我从你的声音里听到了你自己都听不到的内容，这就是我喜欢你的原因，我比你自己还相信你，我比你自己更喜欢你。”  
彼时齐思钧也不过是揶揄了他一句“原来你是个声控”，便把这个问题带了过去。  
但现在想起来，也许他是对的。  
他把音乐关了，径直把自己扔到床铺里。他不必像周峻纬那样辗转反侧，因为在他决定分手的时候，他就已经把他的电话号码删了。  
齐思钧既懦弱又倔强，既温柔又残忍。

周峻纬的电话早就没电了，从今天凌晨他接到母亲的电话开始，他的亲戚，朋友，师长，律师，Landroid Base的股东，数不清的电话飞快地消耗着手机的电量，还有他的耐心和脾气。  
不行，我得撑着，我还要照顾妈妈。  
周峻纬把冷水一捧捧地扑到脸上，深呼吸一大口气，才走出洗手间，跟医护人员办理出院手续——假如死亡也算是一种出院的话。  
刷卡的时候发现信用卡已经用不了了——在父亲跳下去的那一瞬间，各大银行就马上把他父亲名下所有的资产冻结了，用于偿还Landroid Base的债务。  
他居然有些想笑——这时候银行的办事效率简直高到让人发指。  
他用自己的卡结了账，前台小姐给他递了一份简章，却是介绍不同价位的丧葬服务的。  
这一条龙服务真是考虑周全啊。他甚至研究起了以他家现在的情况适合哪种价位——他知道这是大脑的保护机制，越是伤心难过的时候，越是关注一些无厘头的信息，好让自己不要崩溃。  
把母亲送回酒店，联系了殡仪馆，把手机连上充电器，他像是一个终于把所有的线都剪断了的木偶，跌坐在了酒店套房那厚厚的地毯上。  
但他哭不出来，他连哭都不知道该从哪里开始哭才好。  
是该哭他勤恳研究一辈子，却突然搞起了风险投资的父亲晚节不保呢，还是该哭他给他和母亲留下一个烂摊子呢？  
是该哭他亲爱的父亲宁死都不肯向儿子袒露懦弱呢，还是该哭他一个心理学博士居然没有发现父亲的异样呢？  
一个微弱的声音响起，他好一会才机械地转了转脖子，突然，他两眼一亮，跳了起来，捉起那个仍然有40%电量的老手机。  
“我在你门外。”  
只有一个人的号码的手机，四年来第一次出现了一条信息。

齐思钧已经在通讯录里删了周峻纬的号码了。  
但是他删不掉脑子里的记忆。  
门“唰”地一下开了，飞扑而来的拥抱，跟往常一样，让他根本来不及看清他的模样。  
“会有办法的。”他拍着他的背，“会有办法的。”  
齐思钧读大一的时候，周峻纬也如父母的安排，前往加拿大读书。跨国异地恋是多么危险的挑战，他们心知肚明，却从来不开口谈论。  
只是在分别前一晚，他拍着他的背安慰他，会有办法的。  
干涩的眼眶一阵酸楚，周峻纬抱住齐思钧，失声痛哭。

“查到了，是accumulator（累计期权），”蒲熠星放下电话，对郭文韬道，“周诺明从半年前开始在同一家投资机构买了过千万，而那家机构几乎把全部的资金都压在了绿燃身上。”  
郭文韬皱眉，“这不合逻辑。怎么会有人这么给客户做投资计划？具体是哪个销售顾问负责的？”  
“找不到人了。”蒲熠星摇头，“要么是也跳楼了，要么是卷了钱跑了。”  
“不对，周教授不是那样的人，他连大富翁都不让峻纬玩，一直教他要脚踏实地，怎么会去搞投资，还砸那么多钱呢？”郭文韬越想越不对劲，“一定要把那个销售找到！”  
“但是大海捞针，一点儿线索都没有，怎么找？”蒲熠星走到郭文韬身边，给他揉捏肩膀，“还是先找到峻纬再说吧？”  
“……他还是没给我回电话。”郭文韬回头，揽住蒲熠星，“我总感觉这只是一个开端，事情不会那么简单的。”  
“你先睡一会吧，不然都天亮了。”蒲熠星没有正面回答他，他让郭文韬在会客沙发上躺下，脱下西装外套给他盖上，他轻啄了一下他的额，“我们会有办法的。”  
“嗯……”  
郭文韬也确实很累了，没几分钟就沉沉睡着了。  
蒲熠星确定他睡熟了，才起身走到窗边，把邵明明发给他的一张照片删了：照片上周诺明和一个三十出头的男人在咖啡厅商量些什么；  
然后他给一个名叫“王瀚宇”的人发了一条信息：“见字速回。”  
这个曾经劝说他要内敛一些的前辈，大半年前曾经开玩笑一般问过他，有没有什么方法可以造成一个完美杀人案。  
他当时说，那可多着呢，听说过accumulator吗？会玩，那是accumulator；不会玩，那就是I kill you later 了。  
他的前辈王瀚宇，就是照片上那个男人。


	14. Happy New Year 14

周峻纬明明很累，却睡得很不踏实，他眉心紧皱，身体也出现不安的抽搐，一忽儿脖子一扽，一忽儿小腿一蹬，齐思钧守在他身边给他按摩，艰难地把他从惊醒的边缘安抚下去，继续睡眠。  
可是他的眉头还是没有松开过，他在梦中感觉天旋地转，时而被抛高时而被掷下，没有一处可以落脚，没有一处可以安身。  
再一次感觉自己被甩下了深谷时，他猛地伸手一抓——但他什么都没抓住，直沉沉掉下去了。  
粉身碎骨的错觉让周峻纬惊醒了过来，他睁开眼睛，从遮光窗帘的缝隙里透进来白亮的光，他翻起床头的手机一看，已经是上午十点多了。  
放低音量的说话声从阳台外传来，细细碎碎，轻轻柔柔：“……你先发到我邮箱，我马上看，今天下午三点前一定回复……星动传媒那边麻烦你再跟他们确认一下，我愿意给到比市价低20%的价钱……好好好，麻烦你了柳烟。”  
即便已是阳光普照，但三十楼的风仍然凛冽，齐思钧缩着肩膀放轻声音说电话，肩上忽然多了一层温度，他回过头去，却是周峻纬往他肩上披了一条羊绒披肩，“我吵醒你了？”  
“你吵不醒我的。”周峻纬很多年前已经习惯了听着齐思钧说话的声音入睡，他的声音对他只有安眠的作用，“我好多了，你回去工作吧，一年之计在于春。”  
“……你真的OK吗？”尽管周峻纬在很努力地打起精神来，但看他那苍白的脸色，齐思钧还是很担心。  
“我不ok你就会一直留在这里陪我吗？”  
齐思钧一愣，还没想好该怎么回答才比较像一个“普通的好朋友”，对方已经先一步给出一个和解的笑，“我真的撑得住。”  
“那……那我先走了，有什么可以帮上忙的话……”齐思钧忽然接不上话，要说“记得联系我”吗？  
“嗯，我会的。”周峻纬拍拍他的肩，脸上是一贯的温柔神情，齐思钧也不好再说什么了，只能点点头，回身往门外走。  
走出门外的时候，周峻纬喊了他一声：“老齐。”  
齐思钧回头：“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”周峻纬上前，轻轻揽了一下齐思钧的肩就退了回去，齐思钧向他笑笑，回头走回自己的房间。  
周峻纬这才发现他居然就住在他斜对面——那天他听到的那个声音，真的是他。  
压下激荡的心绪，周峻纬回到房间里洗漱了一下，他换上干净的衣衫，拿起充满电的手机，检查所有的未接语音信息。  
他听到了郭文韬的留言——也不问到底发生了什么事，只是问“我有什么能帮你的”，真的是理科生思维啊。  
而此时，他的确需要他的帮忙。

郭文韬接到周峻纬的电话时松了一口气，约好了地点便马上出发，但是蒲熠星却没有和他一起去，他来到了整个纽约地价最高的黄金地段，在洛克菲家族那一丛昂贵的商业大厦之中，因为楼顶有一颗蓝色的钻石造型灯而被称为“蓝钻心脏”的顶级商务大楼，高阁集团的总部大楼。  
“先生，请问有什么可以帮到你？”  
“我想要见梁瀚宇先生。”  
“请问你预约的是几点？”  
“没有预约。”  
“没有预约的话我们不能让你进去……”  
“我不进去，”蒲熠星摇摇头，“他会来出来。”  
“啊？”  
前台小姐搞不懂这个华人男子在耍什么花样，也不好叫保安赶人，她只能看着他走到前厅的休憩区坐下，时不时撇一眼，留意他有没有做出奇怪的举动。  
十来分钟以后，她就真的看见了高阁集团的总经理特别助理梁瀚宇大步流星地往那个男人走去，而且态度亲切，应是熟人。  
“小蒲，好久不见。”大半年不见，梁瀚宇有些发福了，但透着精光的深邃眉目仍然把他和那些普通中年工薪阶层区分了开来，他捉住蒲熠星的肩膀拍了两下，“你怎么又瘦了？PNC刻薄你了？”  
“自然是没有高阁集团那么财大气粗。”蒲熠星皮笑肉不笑地应对，“你之前不是还在给Metrohigh吗，有门路跳槽到高阁也不提携一下我？”  
梁瀚宇脸色略有变化，但他笑着掩饰过去了，“都是机缘巧合罢了……再说了你本事这么大，哪用得着我提携？”  
“所以你就叫吉宾斯先生盯着我，按下我给客户买加币的操作？”  
蒲熠星单刀直入的质问只是让梁瀚宇抿着嘴角笑了笑，他安然自若地调整了一下坐姿，“这是我对你的尊敬呀，小蒲，你看，我都防你防得那么卑鄙了，结果还是被你利用帝都风控绕了个圈曲线救国，要是我不提防着，还不知道会输成什么样子呢。”  
“所以你用假身份去metrohigh工作另有目的，”蒲熠星甩出来一份应聘简历，简历上的人是梁瀚宇，但名字却是“Michael Luo”，“你真正服务的是高阁。”  
“……小蒲，你今天到底为什么找我。”梁瀚宇似乎没料到他会查到他伪造的身份，脸上的笑容越发阴沉，“高阁和PNC合作得相当愉快啊。”  
“我不愉快。”蒲熠星说着，攥紧了拳头，“你为什么要接近周诺明？”  
“当然是因为工作。”  
“工作？介绍他买accumulator吗？”  
“商业机密，无可奉告。”梁瀚宇摇摇头，他站起身来，向蒲熠星下逐客令，“小蒲，你找我叙旧随时欢迎，但工作上的事情还是少谈为妙。”  
“我认识的师兄不是这样子的！”蒲熠星一把捉住他的胳膊，梁瀚宇瞥了他一眼，他放了手，“你跟我说过，不要把数据当做数字，你说每个数据后都是一个活生生的人，我们和医生一样，手里把握着他们的生死！而现在周诺明死了！他死了！”  
“医生也有救不回来的病人，这有什么奇怪的？”梁瀚宇轻笑一下，“而且，小蒲，你都到美国这么久了，你应该很清楚，即便都是医院，公立医院和私立医院差距是很大的。有钱就有命；这个圈子也一样，有钱的人，才请得起最好的医生。”  
“所以你让周诺明买绿燃的期权，绿燃已经接近破产了，股价不可能上升，周诺明就只能一直倍数买入，直到破产。”蒲熠星脊背生凉，“那墨晶分形技术也是假的吧，是为了推高绿燃的股价哄周诺明买更多而放出来的假消息，对吧？”  
梁瀚宇耸耸肩，“你无证无据这么污蔑我的话，我可是能够起诉你的哦。”  
“不用证据，我已经知道答案了。”蒲熠星退后两步，眼神冰冷，“那我可得拿出百分之两百的努力去回应你对我的尊敬了。”  
“……蒲熠星，你只是一个人，PNC不是你的后台。”  
梁瀚宇认识蒲熠星多年，还是第一次看见他那么直白地显露出怒意——他是知道这个师弟能干的，但，到底有多能干，他也说不清楚，因为他总是很听他的话在“收敛锋芒”，以致于他现在也说不清到底以往他们合作的那些成功项目里，有多少是他殚精竭虑才想出了计策，又有多少是他早已成竹在胸所以故意划水——而无法估计的未知因素，是他们这一行的大忌。他也顾不上风度了，直接甩出了皇牌。  
一个人吗？  
蒲熠星笑笑，“我不一直都是一个人吗？”  
梁瀚宇愕然，蒲熠星向他微微鞠个躬，转身离开了这幢蓝钻心脏。

“阿姨，你保重身体。”  
郭文韬来到了和周峻纬约定的餐厅，却发现周峻纬的母亲周琼也在。在郭文韬久远的记忆中，周琼是传统的大家闺秀，知书识礼，像是旧画报里才见得着旗袍美人；多年后再见，她依旧是那么优雅得体，只是经过这一夜，她鬓边多了几缕白发，憔悴了许多，他不禁劝慰了几句：“有什么困难，我能帮忙的一定会帮的。”  
“文韬，我就是知道你一定能帮忙的，才会让妈妈一起来。”周峻纬已经收拾好了精神状态，他向母亲颔首示意，周琼便从包里拿出一个A4牛皮纸大信封，里面厚厚的一沓文件，“这是Landroid Base的这一年来的财政报表，内部的。”  
“为什么……嗯……”郭文韬刚想问为什么不在Landroid Base的公司谈，便想起现在公司里肯定一团糟，他们回去肯定会被很多人包围，根本什么都谈不成。他接过文件来翻了翻，“你需要我帮你做什么？”  
“我不会做生意，根本看不懂这些东西。”周峻纬没有走商业的路子，去读了心理学，对商业一窍不通，“可我相信我父亲不是一个投资取巧的人，他不可能拿公司资产去进行这么高风险的投资，除非……”  
“除非公司出现了严重的财政危机，迫使他铤而走险。”郭文韬合上文件，“峻纬，我想问你一个问题。如果我看出来的结果，的确是Landroid Base经营不善，亏损太大而导致这样的结局，你打算怎么做？”   
周峻纬苦笑一下，“欠债还钱啊，还能怎么做？”  
“或者你可以考虑卖掉Landroid Base，我可以帮你找……”  
“Landroid Base不能卖！”周琼忽然开口，“它倒闭也好，破产也好，但是不可以卖掉！我不能让它顶着老头名字去干违背良心的事！”  
“违背良心？”周峻纬和郭文韬都愣了一下，周峻纬握住母亲的手，软声问道，“妈，我爸拒绝了些什么违背良心的事？”  
周琼缓了缓气息，她轻叹一口气道：“你还记得Landroid Base的名字是怎么来的吗？”  
“当然记得，land 加上 android 嘛。”周诺明一辈子都在研究农业智能化，用他自己的话打趣，就是高科技农民，周峻纬不解：“Landroid Base 一向都在研究绿色无害又高效的农产品，农民投入少了产出多了，企业又赚更多钱了，双赢的啊，怎么就违背良心了呢？”  
“具体是什么我也不知道，但是我知道有人想借Landroid Base的实验田作假，我那天听到了你爸爸讲电话，他很生气地说我这一辈子只会说真话，要我说谎的话就……就……”周琼印了印眼角的泪，强行压下翻涌的情绪，她看着郭文韬，眼睛里是胁迫般的压力：“总之，要赔钱我们砸锅卖铁都赔，但是Landroid Base 不能卖给别人。文韬，你能帮阿姨这个忙吗？”  
“……嗯，我一定尽力。”郭文韬点点头，“但是，我需要从你们家拿些东西走。”  
“什么东西？”  
“几个番茄。”

“齐先生，这场晚会很有趣啊，”傍晚，看过了试片后，星动传媒的运营总监Yannis 对这位不到三十的主持人倍感兴趣，“可是你为什么不和Iqi，水果联盟这些老牌网台合作呢，他们在中国大陆占据的份额比星动要大得多。”  
“我想走的是年轻人的路线，而且是那些能够用爱发电的年轻人，”尽管一夜未眠，但齐思钧仍然神采奕奕，“星动传媒上有大量的优秀原创作品，我粗略地统计过，基本上每天都有五六千条原创视频发布，涵盖各个方面，从动漫到务农都有，这些年轻人就是我想捉住的群体，而且，星动传媒是在美国注册的网台，没有那些僵化的层层审核，这才是最吸引年轻人的地方吧。”  
“嗯，我都被你夸奖得有些不好意思了，”Yannis微笑着低了一下头，“但是年轻意味着不太有钱，我们只能出这个价……”  
“其实我可以不要钱。”  
“啊？”  
“今天星动传媒的收市价是1.5美元一股，我想要你们3%的股份，三天后，你再从我这里以2.5美元一股的价格买回去。你意下如何？”  
“……你有信心星动传媒会在三天后涨到2.5美元以上？”Yannis被齐思钧的干劲和野心刺激到了，“就凭你这一场晚会？”  
“对，就凭我这一场晚会。”  
Yannis看着齐思钧，她几乎被他那温柔谦和的外表欺骗了，如此胆魄和手段，怎么会是一个不争不抢的人所有的？  
“好，我会让同事马上开工，头版，滚动条，推荐，导航，只要上我们的网站，就一定会看到你的这台好戏。”Yannis伸出手去，“合作愉快。”  
“合作愉快。”齐思钧用力握住了Yannis的手，“那我等着你们运作了。”  
“你没开车吧，我送你？”  
走到一楼时，Yannis看见齐思钧拿手机叫车，便提议道，“我男朋友来接我吃饭，他也是去上城区，你住在万豪对吧，顺路的。”  
“那我就厚颜无耻地蹭一下车了。”  
恭敬不如从命，了两人等了几分钟，齐思钧便钻进了那辆拉风的保时捷。  
“介绍一下，这位是齐思钧，我们合作的伙伴，是一个很有才华的媒体人。”Yannis给介绍道，“齐先生，这是我的男朋友，梁瀚宇，在高阁上班。”  
“高阁集团？人才啊！”齐思钧连连恭维，“Yannis小姐的眼光可真够好的！”  
“听见没，人家说你眼光好，说明我帅。”梁瀚宇笑道，“齐先生是媒体人啊，这可是呼风唤雨的职业，有空多交流啊！”  
“哪来什么呼风唤雨，都是逗人开心罢了。”齐思钧早就习惯了满嘴应酬话，“我才真的是要多多跟你交流，万一有什么股票内幕消息呢！”  
“哈哈，你倒是说对了，这种消息我可多了。”  
“瀚宇，你又知道什么了？”Yannis倏然紧张了起来，齐思钧知道他没开玩笑，他们肯定通过这种内幕消息赚过很多钱。  
“这个嘛……”梁瀚宇从倒后镜里看了齐思钧一眼，“反正我的忠告是你可以多买一点Landroid Base的股票……”  
“Landorid Base？！”  
齐思钧和Yannis同时惊叫，但齐思钧惊讶的原因显然和Yannis不同。  
“周诺明不是都跳楼了吗，这个时候买他家的股票？”  
“反正这是我的建议，你要相信我的话，就明天赶紧买，不然过了明天你就买不起了。”  
梁瀚宇忌讳齐思钧这个外人，没把话说明白，但是齐思钧也听出了言外之意：恐怕高阁是有意向收购Landroid Base了，现在Landroid Base的股价低，但只要高阁宣布收购，以高阁的财力，股价肯定飙升，低买高卖，不过如此。  
但是，周峻纬会同意把Landroid Base卖给高阁吗？  
齐思钧沉默了，他握着手机，不知道该不该再按一次他的号码。

蒲熠星回到家，一开门便看见郭文韬系着围裙在做菜，他扔下公文包过去环住他的腰笑道，“难得这么贤惠啊，韬韬？”  
“你别碰，西装都弄脏了。”郭文韬挣开他，回过身来，从沙拉盘子里捻起一瓣番茄塞进他嘴里，“尝尝？”  
“嗯，好吃。”  
“不是求生欲？”  
“哪来那么多求生欲，”蒲熠星笑道：“真的好吃，又脆又甜，而且皮很薄，平常吃的番茄皮可厚了，肉还硬，这个不会。”  
“你知道为什么平常你吃的番茄皮厚肉硬吗？”郭文韬拿起勺子来，说一句就喂蒲熠星一口沙拉，“你知道自动收割机吗？”  
“当然知道啊，大农场都用的，一天能收割上百亩地，谷物，玉米，还有番茄，都是这么收割的。”  
“自动收割机颠簸大，磕坏了的番茄在市场上卖不出好价钱，于是农场都把番茄往皮厚肉硬的方向培养，那么它们就能维持好的卖相了，标上比较高的价格，唯一的坏处，就是难吃了。”郭文韬道，“但是现在有一种栽种技术，能让番茄维持皮薄肉脆，不必担心卖相问题。”  
“嗯？”  
“就是直接把番茄从‘田里’移动到超市里。”郭文韬变戏法似的拿出一份技术专利书，“Landroid Base的无土水培番茄，番茄不下地，直接在配好的营养液里生长，营养液吸收完了，番茄就长好了，直接整株装车拉走，不用收割。这项专利在三年前卖出了五亿美金，现在还在专利保护期，还有两年可以收钱。”  
“郭文韬同学，这顿饭好像别有所图哦？”蒲熠星咔嚓咔嚓地吃着沙拉，抬着眼睛看他，他皮肤白，更像只小羊了，“你想帮Landroid Base的话，最好的方法就是找人接盘……  
“问题就在于，周老夫人不想把它卖给别人。”郭文韬两肘支在台面上，双手捧脸看着他笑，“我知道蒲经理聪明绝顶机智无双秀外慧中慈航普度，肯定会想到别的方法的对不对？”  
“……我还谦谦君子温润如玉如切如磋如琢如磨呢！”蒲熠星被他逗笑了，他捏一下他的鼻尖道，“一盘沙拉就想收买我，起码来点硬菜啊？”  
“你要硬的啊？”郭文韬凑到他耳边呵气，“那硬一晚上够不？”  
“……那事不宜迟，现在就开始吧！”


	15. Happy New Year 15

太阳如常升，资本永不眠，唐九洲顶着一张憔悴的加班熬夜脸扒拉碗里的清炒菜心，长长地叹了口气：“我这是怎么了，连吃东西都觉得索然无味，邵叔啊，我是不是已经加班到了行尸走肉的地步，无法体会人间快乐了啊？”  
邵叔一边翻报纸一边打趣他道，“不过是换了批蔬菜货源，你这都吃出区别了？果然是从小吃好用好的小少爷。”  
“啊？我说呢！这菜也太难吃了！”唐九洲顿时摔下筷子发脾气，“邵叔你怎么能把原来那么好吃的蔬菜换掉啊？！是不是那卖菜的店主有什么困难啊，你告诉我我马上去给他看账本！”  
“喏，在这呢，你有本事就去。”邵叔把报纸扬到他面前——今天的财经报纸都在分析Landroid Base的发展，“怕是要追到阴曹地府去了。”  
“阴曹地府……”来美国半年，唐九洲也是很久没听到这样地道的中文表达了，“可是难道除了Landroid Base就没有别家好吃的蔬菜了吗？”  
“小家伙，你以为全美国有多少家卖菜的？”  
“嗯……”美国的经济垄断现象十分普遍，千奇八怪的品牌后可能都是同一个东家，唐九洲大致根据东中西部的划分猜测，报了个数：“三家？”  
谁知道邵叔竖起了一根手指，唐九洲惊叫：“怎么可能是一家？！全美国呢！”  
“就是只有一家，而且他家不仅能产出供应全美国的番茄，还有剩余的，你知道那个什么番茄狂欢节吗，就是大家拿番茄互相砸对方的冤孽活动，那几千公斤的番茄就是他们家卖不完的。”  
“哦，我知道，加州的FairField Tomato Festival，每人要给十美元入场费，而那这笔收益会捐给癌症研究机构。”  
其实这就跟卖不完的牛奶宁愿倒掉也不低价卖的原理一样，只是资本家找了一个道貌岸然的借口名正言顺地浪费这些番茄。这是唐九洲上学时就研究过的案例，他并不陌生，只是……  
“邵叔，你怎么知道得那么详细啊？”  
“哼，”邵叔却板起了脸，“我儿子帮忙搞过那个狂欢节……真是造孽，那么多食物呢！”  
“哇，邵叔你儿子那么厉害啊？”唐九洲惊讶极了，“那可是加州最大的狂欢节啊！”  
“有什么厉害的，都是那些有钱人的玩意儿！哼！”  
虽然邵叔嘴上念叨着“浪费食物遭天谴”什么的，但唐九洲听出来了他还是很留意儿子的地一举一动的，不然不会连儿子主持的活动的背后金主都知道得那么清楚，但是他跟很多老一辈的劳动人民一样，不擅长表达自己的情感，再多的关心到了嘴边就成了埋怨。唐九洲的父亲也是一样，以前他也会觉得为什么父亲那么嫌弃他，但是这一次离家万里，父亲把他在美国的阵地交给了他去开拓，他才逐渐理解了他对他的信任和期望。  
唐九洲想，他一定要好好干，不辜负那些相信他能做得到的人。

而另一个肩负起父亲的担子的人却没有那么轻松。早上九点半，万豪酒店行政套间的书房里，周峻纬听完郭文韬和蒲熠星给他分析Landroid Base的财政状况以后，试图做出一个归纳总结：“也就是说，我现在需要寻找有意向继续投资Landroid Base的人，但并不要求他们接盘，只是需要他们继续投资Landroid Base的这件事，作为利好消息放出，让大家相信Landroid Base并不会因为我父亲的事情而垮掉，用来稳住股价；然后把手上的专利收益以股份激励制度分发给科研技术人员，让他们不要跳槽，加紧研发，尽快公布一些期望度和完成度都比较好的技术，让大家相信Landroid Base是有能力支持下去的……”  
“是让大家相信你有能力支持住Landroid Base。”蒲熠星补充道，“其实我们也考虑过让Landroid Base的一些元老来做这个主心骨宣传，但是……”  
“但是如果周诺明自己的儿子都躲在背后一言不发，人家又怎么会相信你不是想赶紧套现走人呢？”周峻纬笑得有些凉薄，“蒲经理，我不懂生意，但我懂人心。”  
郭文韬替自己的好友感到心疼，但他也必须先以专业来帮助他脱离困境，善良不会带来金钱，“峻纬，这是我们做的一些方案，你先看一下，有什么不理解的就问我们。然后你尽快写一个发言稿，组织一个招商会，到时候你要亲自上台说。”  
“……可是我上台的话，不会让那些投资人看出端倪吗？”周峻纬道，“不然你们写，我可以背下来……”  
“不，必须用你自己的话来说。”蒲熠星断然否决，“看数据大家都会看，但招商融资这事儿是比谁讲故事讲得好，你是读心理的，肯定比我们更懂得怎么样说服别人去相信你的故事。这稿子必须你来写。”  
“我……”  
“峻纬，”郭文韬拍了拍他的肩膀，“你想想小齐怎么主持的，你就怎么写。”  
“老齐？”周峻纬愣了一下，但所有的不自信的确马上一扫而空——不就是演讲稿子嘛，我帮老齐改得还少了？“好，我尝试一下……我先看看资料。”  
“嗯，你看仔细了，我们在旁边等。”  
蒲熠星和郭文韬让周峻纬独自梳理，他们都带了工作用的平板电脑，勉强可以窝在迷你吧台边上开展日常工作，  
蒲熠星一直留意着几大所的股市变动，郭文韬看他神情凝重，便想给他煮个咖啡提神。他刚刚把水烧上，背后却传来一句幽幽的、不知道是自言自语还是埋怨质问的话：“小齐是谁啊？”  
“啊？”郭文韬顾着拆开挂耳咖啡的包装，没有回头，“高中时候的同学，他是个口才很好的主持人，我刚刚就是想给他鼓鼓劲儿……”  
“小齐，峻纬，你们都喊的很亲热的嘛，”蒲熠星嘟嘟囔囔，“叫唐九洲也是九洲，就叫我的时候连名带姓……”  
“……你这是吃醋了吗？”郭文韬仿佛发现新大陆，嗖地拽住蒲熠星把他转过来，往他脸上盯着看，“就一个叫法你也醋啊？”  
“我，我就是奇怪为什么差别对待而已，哪，哪里吃醋了？”倏然在眼前放大的脸过于明丽，蒲熠星不得不战术后仰一下以维持说话的能力，“你不要恃美行凶……”  
“因为你名字好听。”郭文韬笑了，从调味罐里捻了颗方糖塞进他嘴里，“别酸了。”  
蒲熠星一波三折地“嗯？”了一下，“好吧，我勉强接受这个理由……但是以后只能叫我的时候用全名，不准这么叫别人。”  
“……你还是再来一颗吧。”郭文韬径直往他嘴里再塞了一颗方糖，“含在嘴里别吞了，正好送咖啡！”  
“嗯？”

蒲熠星正在和郭文韬一本正经地讨论要不要给这个先吃糖再喝咖啡的方法申请个专利，而另一个人却磨蹭了半天也没把手上那杯蓝山咖啡喝完。  
不对劲，为什么都十点半了，Landroid Base的股价只是下跌到4.5美元？  
齐思钧脑海中一直萦绕着梁瀚宇的话，他今天一早就打开了电视看财经频道，也看了各家报纸分析，他们早就把Landroid Base的家底翻了个遍，普遍不看好没有任何商业背景和农业科研知识的周峻纬能够把Landroid Base支撑下去，大批股民抛售Landroid Base股票是板上钉钉了，这个情况下股价必然下滑，所以一早上Landroid Base的股价就从5.8下跌到4.5，他并不奇怪。  
他奇怪的是，怎么跌得那么慢？  
有人卖，没人买，那价格当然会越贬越低，而且跌价速度越来越快；但有人卖，价格却没有跌得很厉害，那就代表仍然有人在买，只是买方小心翼翼，不想让人发现。  
齐思钧猜想那就是高阁已经开始通过散户和其他资金管理渠道低调地收购Landroid Base了。  
梁瀚宇的消息是准确的，等高阁宣布收购够了Landroid Base 75%的股份，它就可以不用通过股东大会，直接按照他们的计划去处理Landroid Base了，不管是拆卖，兼并还是转手，周峻纬都没有任何可能去左右了。  
他一定不愿意看着父亲一生的心血被当作资本博弈的棋子。  
齐思钧揉了揉脸，他把还没来得及吃的早餐拿上，敲响了3308的门。  
但是开门的人让他怔愣了好一会——而对方也是一样的表情。  
“郭文韬？！”  
“齐思钧？！”

因为蒲熠星醋意大发而没赶上Moon Light Club的那场晚会，郭文韬还不知道那天的主持人正是齐思钧，更不知道他和周峻纬已经重新联系上了，他搞清楚了情况以后不禁赞扬了一下自己：“那我可真是预言家啊！”  
你那叫马后炮！蒲熠星在心里吐槽了一下自己家男朋友，才向周峻纬说道，“所以Landroid Base现在还要顶住高阁的恶意收购……”  
“要怎样……还能怎样才能顶住？”周峻纬竭力想要让自己听起来不那么绝望，但是以亿为计算单位的买卖已经不是他能理解的范畴了，他自己都没发觉，他的左手尾指已经不自然地抽搐了起来。  
齐思钧装出去拿报表资料，在一沓文件下握住了他的手。  
“现在你父亲名下有35%的股份，你是他的唯一继承人，所以你完全占有这35%，你是Landroid Base的第一大股东，就算高阁把市场上剩下的65%全买了，都不够75%的绝对话事权，所以我猜他们并不是想要把Landroid Base据为己有，而是想要入主Landroid Base，利用Landroid Base的声誉去支持其他项目，所以他的目标应该是要超过你的持股份额。”蒲熠星尽量用显浅的话语给周峻纬解释，也打消了齐思钧的部分忧虑，“所以你只能增持股份，也就是再注资，稀释高阁的股份，粗略估计，只要注资两亿六千万左右，就能抵消高阁的狙击。”  
周峻纬摇头，“我怎么找得到这么多钱……”  
“还有一种方法，找其他人先买31%，那高阁怎么都买不够35%了。”郭文韬点了另一个较为可行的方向，“而你依旧是最大的股东，拥有Landroid Base的最终决定权，那高阁要Landroid Base也没有用了，自然也就放弃了。”  
“但是一时之间怎么找得到愿意投资的人？”周峻纬叹口气，“这可不是地产能源交通这些香饽饽，是农业技术，没那么快能变现的，本来对此感兴趣的人就不多……”  
“我倒是认识一个对番茄很有兴趣的人。”齐思钧灵光一闪，“Ted Sheely.”  
“Ted Food Factory的老板？”郭文韬诧异，“我知道他是全美第一的蔬菜供应商，但他已经有那么厉害的蔬菜生产线了，这种精准作业的新科技对他没有什么作用……”  
“那可不一定，明明之前给他做过活动，他曾经说过他很恼火，因为Landroid Base的无土番茄垄断了精品番茄需求的市场，稍微对沙拉有些要求的中上消费层都不用他的番茄了，转向购买无土番茄，虽然这个客户群可能只占10%，但他就是气不过。”齐思钧道，“我想他对于重新掌握垄断番茄供应商这个头衔还是比较在意的。”  
郭文韬听着听着就皱眉了，“我怎么听着像结仇多一些呢？”  
“不管怎样，起码是一个可以争取的对象。”周峻纬现在急于做一些事情让自己摆脱原地打转的无力感，他咻地站了起来，“我去拜访一下他……”  
“你等等！”齐思钧捉住周峻纬的胳膊让他坐下，一手就去摁电话，“喂，明明？你这是还没醒是吧，对不起对不起，但是我需要你帮个忙，很急……Ted Sheely现在在哪里？……好，我等你回复。”  
郭文韬目瞪口呆：“明明这么厉害的吗？”  
“那可不，我们明明可是国际巨星邵奈儿呢！”  
蒲熠星和齐思钧都会心一笑：谁能不喜欢一个精灵活泼工作认真又会人情变通的小可爱呢？


	16. Happy New Year 16

十来分钟以后邵明明就已经把Ted Sheely现在在加州哪个农场视察业务的信息发给了齐思钧，还给了他Ted Sheely的私人助理Timothy的联系方式——他们这种小虾米想见人家老总当然是需要提前预约的。  
“我已经跟Tim哥打过招呼了，他说Mr.Sheely现在在监督工人安装什么湿度探测仪，最快能安排你们见面的时间是明天早上十点。”邵明明办事效率很高，“你们到底什么事那么急啊？我看看能不能再求下情？”  
“明明，谢谢你，但我一时半会解释不清楚，”齐思钧开了免提，“Tim哥跟我也有过几面之缘，我直接联系他吧。”  
“明明，”蒲熠星大声说道，“待会文韬去找你，你带他去找Fund Express的Raj经理行吗？”  
“这又是哪出啊，蒲哥？”不止邵明明转不过弯来，连郭文韬也不知道蒲熠星想干什么，但他没打断他，“一会儿农场主一会儿金融公司，你们到底在做什么啊？”  
“见面了再跟你解释，时间紧迫，先挂啦！”  
蒲熠星自作主张地挂了电话，把手机还给齐思钧，“齐……小齐，能不能麻烦你陪峻纬走一趟加州？”  
“啊？”齐思钧几乎掉了手机，“我不是不愿意，但是，这事不是你们比较擅长吗？”  
“现在Landroid Base要抗衡的是高阁，而高阁是PNC的重要客户，帝都风控是PNC的合作伙伴。我们两个的身份很敏感。”蒲熠星道，“我有留意星动的股价，小齐你应该对金融还是有一定了解的吧？”  
齐思钧无奈地摇摇头，“个人工作室，什么的都要自己上，杂七杂八地学了些皮毛而已。”  
“皮毛就够了，你们越真诚，越能打动人。”蒲熠星看看时间，已经十一点了，“加州距离非常远，即使坐飞机也要六个小时……”  
郭文韬已经打开了APP查航班：“最快一班飞机是下午一点半，这里到机场大概40分钟，应该赶得及。”  
“那你们拿上证件就赶紧出发吧！”蒲熠星催促着众人动身，“我会赶在你们上飞机前把Ted Food Factory的资料发到你们邮箱！”  
“我，我，那，那好吧。”  
齐思钧被赶鸭子上架，只能答应了，他回到自己房间去拿必需品，周峻纬眼神里满是抱歉，但他知道现在不是说客套话的时候。他把所有Landroid Base的资料都带上了，便和齐思钧一起出发了。  
“蒲经理，你这顿操作是怎么回事啊？”等人都走了，郭文韬才向蒲熠星问道，“身份敏感？什么时候蒲熠星也知道要避嫌了？”  
“生我者父母，知我者韬韬。”蒲熠星弯着嘴角勾住郭文韬的脖子把他拉到身边，几乎是贴着他的耳朵的距离，小声说道：“你以峻纬个人的名义委托Raj在市场上买Landroid Base的股票期权，不用多，12%左右就行了。”  
“股票期权？”  
买股票期权和直接买股票的最大区别是时间差。买股票是按照现在的股价付款；买股票期权则是买家和卖家协定一个固定价格和一个日期，买家可以在那一天或那一天之前，以协商好的价格而不是当时的股票价格付款。  
郭文韬猜想蒲熠星是想趁现在Landroid Base股价低，先敲定一个低价，等周峻纬他们说服了Ted Sheely注资，Landroid Base股价上涨，那他就可以按预先敲定的低价买入，市价卖出，赚个中间差，“你是想给峻纬筹措些现金吗？但是他们也不一定会成功……”  
如果失败的话，Landroid Base的股价下滑到比敲定的价格还低时，那这笔买卖就亏大了——周诺明就是踩了这么个陷阱。  
“不，”蒲熠星却摇头，他收紧了臂弯，把郭文韬揽紧了，“这是我给以对手的尊敬。”

从灯红酒绿寸金尺土的纽约到广袤辽阔人烟稀少的加州，六个小时的飞行时间里，周峻纬和齐思钧像是两个即将考试的学生，一目十行地把Ted Food Factory的资料往脑子里塞，他们自以为是已经很熟悉Ted Sheely的农业王国了，但是当他们下了飞机，坐着高大的悍马车飞驰时，仍然被眼前的景象震撼得移不开眼。  
无边无垠，真正配得上“无边无垠”这个词的广阔到看不到尽头的农田，整齐划一得像地毯一样，覆盖了两人能看得见的所有的空间，在一片日暮晖光中晃得人失神。一千亩？两千亩？人的感知系统已经失准了，只能徒劳地感叹。  
周峻纬突然想，我的父亲居然让掌握着这等巨型农业王国的人记恨，本事真大啊。  
那被突然而来的噩耗摧毁掉的父亲的形象，在他冷静下来以后，在他尝试承担以后，在他努力学习以后，好像又一点点地恢复了。  
他望向开阔的农场，长长地吁了一口气。  
齐思钧偷眼看他一下，是他的错句吗，他总觉得周峻纬紧皱的眉心好像纾解了一些。  
悍马在一个休憩站前停下，两人刚跳下车，休憩站里就走出来一个穿着中式棉布褂服的中年白人，尽管皮肤晒得很黑，一头金发还是相当显眼。  
“Tim~ haven’t seen you for ages! ”  
齐思钧上前去和他寒暄，尽管他说他们只是数面之缘，但周峻纬一眼就看出来了，那数次见面应该都挺重要的，而且还给Tim带来了不少好处，不然他是不会亲自出来迎接的 —— 蒲熠星到底是早就知道了还是只是凑巧指配呢，怎么就那么刚好地让齐思钧陪他来？  
“齐，我真的已经很努力给你协调了。”Tim把他们迎进休憩站，给他们倒了两杯水，居然是热水，看来Tim很熟悉中国人的习惯，“但是老板说了，关于Landroid Base的事情，他只能给明天的时间……”  
“Tim，我们真的很有诚意过来的，我保证我只是需要十五分钟的时间，他不是还要夜间巡查吗，我们可以一起走……”  
“Tim，能拜托你再打一次电话吗？”周峻纬突兀地打断了齐思钧的苦苦哀求，“你说，周诺明的儿子来找他了，如果他还是不愿意的话，我们就在这里等一宿。”  
Tim惊讶地打量起了周峻纬，“你是周教授的儿子？！唉，怎么不早说……好，我去打，我去打！”  
Tim急急忙忙去打电话，齐思钧看向周峻纬，他居然还很悠然地捧起杯子喝水，“你是怎么……”  
“我听到你跟明明说话的时候，都是说Landroid Base，Landroid Base，包括Tim刚刚的话，显然Ted先生以为这是一个公事，他以为是Landroid Base的经理之类的人来找他，所以他兴趣缺缺。但是，说到我父亲，那就是私事了，工作可以慢慢做，但报仇可得赶紧啊，仇人的儿子送上门给他羞辱，怎么能不马上来？”周峻纬耸耸肩，“我猜在这杯水变凉之前他就会到，我得赶紧想想怎么说服他。”  
“……”  
你这个自带读心技能的还愁说服不了人吗？  
齐思钧把杯子握紧了，咕噜噜喝了几口水压惊。

“周诺明的儿子在哪里！”  
果然等不到水凉，一个金头发红脖子的男人就大吵大闹着推开了休憩站的门，他身材敦实，白皮肤上晒出了很多血丝，是典型的美国老年男人模样。他冲进来看见两个秀气的中国男人，只一眼就朝周峻纬喊道，“肯定是你！跟你爸一样！一脸看不起人的清高！”  
“……Mr.Sheely，周诺明的确是我父亲。初次见面，请多多指教。”周峻纬站起来伸出手去，果不其然被对方忽视了，这意料之中的冷遇并没有让他感到尴尬，“冒昧拜访了。”  
“你们冒昧的地方多了去了！跑来打扰我夜巡还排不上号！”Ted 两只浑圆的眼睛瞪着周峻纬，“你爸都死了你不去收尸跑这里干什么？！”  
Ted 说话粗鄙，嗓门也大，齐思钧生怕周峻纬翻脸，但周峻却没有一丝怒气，他像个小辈一样点了点头，“死人的事，怎么能比活人重要呢？”  
Ted 愣了愣，他退后两步，拉长眼睛上下打量了周峻纬一番，“好小子……我没时间陪你们玩，我还得去夜巡！”  
“那能让我们陪你一起走吗？”齐思钧说话相当真诚，“能够从四百米岩石下的淡水层里抽出水来，还能实时监控空气湿度，自动给不同的作物灌溉，这高科技我只在纪录片里见过。能不能让我开开眼界？”  
“哼，没见识，现在不仅可以监控空气湿度，连风向，日照，还有虫害都能检测！”  
“哇！那我真得开开眼了！”  
千穿万穿，马屁不穿，齐思钧说的这套高科技自动灌溉系统是Ted Food Factory 耗费四百万美金开发的，是Ted自豪的创举之一，这马屁是拍得刚刚好，Ted破天荒带了两个外人跟他去巡查夜间的农场，把Tim惊得直掉下巴。  
“都是你们这些中国人害的。”  
在夜巡的路上，Ted仍然喋喋不休地数落周诺明，Landroid Base，乃至全部中国人，“我种番茄多少年美国人就吃番茄多少年了！怎么突然就说不好吃呢！都是你们中国人带来的坏毛病！”  
“你知道这片农场多大吗！1600亩！亩产60吨，一年一千三百万吨！没有我，麦当劳肯德基的番茄酱能是免费的吗？！”  
“你爸那小基地一年产量才多少？就为了那一点点口感，还要配什么营养液？再说，谁让他们直接吃了，烤一下，焗一下，多放点芝士多放点糖浆，不就好了吗，谁吃得出原来是怎么样的！都是你们中国人带坏了有钱人，教会他们吃，太坏了，真的太坏了。”  
“有一天我回家，老婆给我做的沙拉，我一口咬下去居然是脆的！气死我了，我老婆居然买Landroid Base的番茄都不买老公的！哦，对了，我也是有钱人嘛，有钱人真的都被你们带坏了！”  
“你以为我只种番茄吗？！洋葱，开心果，棉花，小麦，葡萄，我什么都种！我就不信了，你爸就真的能每个品种都给弄出一个精品来吗？我倒是想看看他什么本事！结果呢！哼，居然就这样死了！气死我了！”  
“……”  
Ted 一直说着“气死我了气死我了”的话，但谁都听得出来，他对周诺明的态度其实并不是仇恨，相反，是棋逢敌手的惺惺相惜，只是现在一方提前离场，徒留他一个人手执棋子，无处可落，即便是赢了，也始终心有不甘，只好逢人就说这个不厚道的对手，好一次次回味竞争时的酣畅。  
这就是我可以和他谈判的筹码，不是丰厚的资金回报，也不是可观的发展前景，是一个孤独地坐在国王宝座上很久了的老人关于他职业生涯中最后一个对手的回忆。  
周峻纬默默地跟在他身后，在适当的话题中插了一句话：“对啊，我爸只会搞科技，不懂生意门道，我想要把Landroid Base就要委托给专业的金融机构管理，Mr.Sheely你也是做农业的，能介绍一个靠谱的机构给我吗？”  
“什么？你要把Landroid Base交给那些只会算数的西装工人？！”Ted 蓦地转身，差点把周峻纬推到了田埂中，“你爸混账，你比他更混账！”  
“就算我霸占着Landroid Base也没有用，高阁已经开始收购行动了，我那35%的股份撑不了多久，高阁肯定会控制住Landroid Base的，”周峻纬一脸落寞，“我根本不懂得如何运营，科研技术更是一窍不通，我只能做到保护好原来的员工，给他们找一个靠谱的新老板……”  
“混账！我懂运营，我懂技术！怎么不卖给我！”Ted吼得整片田野里都回荡着他愤怒的声音，“对！卖给我！哈哈，那无土水培番茄也是我家的了！全美国的番茄都是我卖的了！哈哈！周诺明！将军！”  
周峻纬连连摇头，“不行，我不能让你接这个烂摊子……”  
“谁要给你收拾烂摊子！我才不要接盘呢！”Ted猛地拍了拍周峻纬的肩膀，“你说你有多少来着？35%？好，我就买它个33%！烂摊子还是你的！但我也不准别人来搞我的番茄！”  
“你的意思是……”周峻纬明知故问，“你想要成为Landroid Base的第二大股东？”  
“为什么不！”Ted哈哈大笑，笑着笑着眼角都泛起了眼泪，“到了天堂，我就可以告诉他，嘿，你公司可是靠我撑着呢！气死他！哦，不对，已经死了啊，哈哈哈！”  
“嗯，是天堂呢，”周峻纬平平淡淡地说了一句，“谢谢你认为他可以去天堂。”  
在基督教的教义里，自杀的人是不能上天堂的，而Ted脖子上是戴着十字架项链的。  
豪迈的笑声戛然而止，Ted拉长了脸，转身就走，他脚步很快，又熟悉地形，很快就跑得无影无踪了。  
“哎？这是怎么了？”齐思钧看得一愣一愣的，“这算谈成了吗？他怎么走了呢？”  
“他需要一个安静的地方去怀缅他的对手。”周峻纬道，“有时候，最尊敬你的人可能是你的对手。”  
“……嗯。”  
齐思钧的目光随着周峻纬一同放远，他们凝视着老人消失的方向，很久很久。


	17. Happy New Year 17

“周峻纬去找Ted Sheely了？”  
梁瀚宇这边也在留意Landroid Base，他跟线人通电话，“是谁给他出的主意？”  
“我查了，是一个叫齐思钧的人，他们好像是高中同学，也是一起去的加州。”  
“齐思钧……齐思钧？！”梁瀚宇想起了那个狐狸眼的男人，原来他认识周峻纬，那是他大意泄露信息了，“罢了……那蒲熠星那边呢？”  
“他没有什么异常，昨天也照样上班，没有跟周峻纬接触过的痕迹。郭文韬倒是和周家母子见过面，但好像只是让他帮忙研究怎么平掉债务，当时我们还没开始动作，他们应该也不知道我们在吞Landroid Base的股份。”  
“好，继续盯着周峻纬，看他搞不搞得定Ted Sheely.”  
梁瀚宇交代完便挂了线，手机时钟恰好显示四点。  
收市了，而周峻纬仍然在飞机上，今天他已经通过各种渠道积少成多地购入了524万股Landroid Base的股票，估计占25%，明天早上只要他捉紧时间，在周峻纬说服Ted Sheely之前再抢11%的货，那高阁就持有36%的股权，超过周峻纬，成为Landroid Base的最大股东了。  
蒲熠星，我早就劝过你不要锋芒太露，看吧，低调做事的人才能赢得最后胜利。  
梁瀚宇眯着眼睛看那逐渐西斜的太阳，脸上露出胜利的喜悦。

Ted Sheely把周峻纬和齐思钧扔在田间，两人只好原路返回休憩站。周峻纬打了电话通知郭文韬和蒲熠星，大家都松了一口气，但毕竟无凭无据，郭文韬主张先不要声张，直到Ted入主成功再公布，一口气把股价推高；周峻纬说这些我不懂，听你们安排，便挂了电话。  
“你说你不懂，但去主导着整个过程，三言两语就把Ted说服了。”齐思钧听周峻纬挂了电话，才向他说道，“要是你懂了，那别人还怎么赚钱啊？”  
“所以上天是公平的，它给我洞察人心的能力，但不给我对金钱游戏的兴趣。”  
美国农场的夜晚和充满虫鸣蛙声的中国乡间不同，工业化管理杜绝一切不可控生物，广袤的土地上只有静默无声的农作物，夜风吹过它们的枝叶，沙沙作响；周峻纬的声音放得很轻很柔，差点融进了这一片宁静中，齐思钧得用余光看着他的脸，才能确保自己没有听错，完全理解他的话。  
然后他听到了一句很突兀的“对不起”。  
“我对金钱没兴趣，只是因为我没有为钱苦恼过。”周峻纬停下脚步，转过身去正对着齐思钧，极其认真地向他说道，“对不起。”  
“……回去吧，你累了，早点休息。”  
喉结滚动，千言万语最终也只是化作一句客套，齐思钧转开视线，大步往回走。  
他知道他在为四年前的事道歉，他当然早就说了无数次对不起，但是这一次，他是真真切切地认错了，他在后悔，在反省。  
他知错能改了，但他却不知道自己除了原谅以外还能不能给予其他的回应。

齐思钧22岁时来到了美国，在一片空白的版图上开始涂画自己的人生。他不敢说当时全都是因为周峻纬，但起码有80%是因为他。他也试过申请加拿大方面的媒体工作，但海外华语主持需求本就极少，只有纽约这种大城市还能开展这么丰富的文娱体系，再三衡量，他还是选择了到美国去；周峻纬虽然埋怨了一番，但从温哥华到纽约坐飞机只需要三个小时，比跨越太平洋的时候好太多了，最后也是一顿撒娇就接受了现实。  
少年人的想法总是天真，齐思钧心想周峻纬也剩下一年就毕业了，毕业后他到美国工作也好，到美国读研也好，他们都能重新在一起，可是他忘了，周峻纬比他优秀太多了，他得到可不是普通研究生的offer，而是享负盛名的道格拉斯心理医院社会精神病学研究所的橄榄枝，这下，哪怕是周峻纬想来美国，齐思钧都不让他来了。  
想起来，他们相恋六年，基本上全是异地。和所有异地恋一样，周峻纬会埋怨齐思钧他好不容易来了也不陪他，而齐思钧则抱怨他只顾自己时间方便完全不考虑他的工作。吵架，和好，再吵架，再和好，如此循环的情况让疲于工作的齐思钧倍感折磨，但是每次周峻纬认错，拥抱他，亲吻他，一点点拂去他的伤心和痛苦，他就又妥协了。  
我找一份有固定上下班时间的工作不就好了吗，这样一来，我就可以留出更多的时间陪他了。  
于是他辞掉了好不容易有点儿起色的艺术音乐主播的工作，辗转到了纽约广播电台，但他的工作并不是播音主持，而是播音助理，只负责整理稿件，汇总资料，不用跑采访不用抢头条，属于文职。  
那段时间他们的关系的确好了很多，周峻纬甚至开玩笑说再过几年他们就去领养一个孩子，开始一家三口的生活。  
这样的生活好吗，当然是好的，他也没有觉得自己牺牲了什么，他爱他，那他为他做的事情便说不上是牺牲。  
只是有时候，当他看着隔音玻璃后主播的话筒时，惆怅和遗憾仍然如潮水般把他淹没——不甘心，他只是不甘心。  
千禧以后的第一个十年迭代，网络媒体异军突起，YouTube依旧风靡全球，而更多自媒体也纷纷涌现，竞相分割这块巨大的蛋。齐思钧意外认识了一个网台总监，他对他十分赏识，邀请他一起搞网络节目。  
自己当老板，时间完全由自己支配，比打工还灵活，而且还能重新拿起话筒，齐思钧根本没有考虑多久就答应了。然而在草创阶段，齐思钧却比以前更忙了，他不仅承包采访撰稿录制的内容部分，作为网台的门面人物他也要参加各类应酬，拉更多的资金赞助。那段时间他忙得每天只睡三四个小时，但他非常充实也非常开心，前所未有的灵感和能量正在源源不断地喷涌，他必须把握这个充沛的时机，大展拳脚。  
周峻纬非常支持他，以往还撒娇埋怨两句，现在连半个字都没有说过。有一次他飞过来陪他过生日，结果遇到突发事件，齐思钧马上就冲去了前线，到节目播出，他回家，已经是十六个小时以后了。周峻纬居然就等在家里哪都没去，蛋糕上的蜡烛也没动过。他看到他推门进屋，笑着跟他说“我为你把时间停住了”。  
齐思钧感动得一塌糊涂，随后请了一个星期的假，专门陪着他。他在讲台上讲课他在课室里听课，他到图书馆做论文研究他在旁边写稿子，他去研究所上班开会他就在他的公寓里做饭等他。  
他以为，他们可以永远这样互相理解互相扶持，直到天荒地老。  
然而那一年的农历新年前夕，一切都不一样了。周峻纬以为美国人不过农历新年，特意过来陪他，却不想齐思钧的网台里很多投资方都是华商，他们聚在一起庆祝，晚饭宵夜KTV，一直闹腾到深夜也没有撤退的意思。周峻纬等了好久，有些不放心，便打车到了他们唱歌的那家KTV，想要接他下班。  
周峻纬一家都是体面人，是高知识分子，专注学术研究，受得起千金酬聘也不惧两袖清风，他随父母去过的所有社交场合都是风致高雅的，所以他完全无法理解眼前的局面：齐思钧不仅一杯杯地被灌酒，还得陪笑陪唱，唱的那些歌曲也是哥哥妹妹抱抱亲亲的低俗不堪，但他不但没有抗拒没有反感，还一副乐在其中的模样，翘着兰花指掐着喉咙唱女声，在哄堂大笑中嘻嘻哈哈地请这总那总“展现歌喉”。  
周峻纬简直要疯，他一把拽住齐思钧就拉着他冲出包厢：“你跟我回去！”  
“你别管我！”齐思钧也不想让他看见自己这般模样，但他现在走了，得罪的可是全部给网台投资的华商，他只能强撑着迷蒙的醉眼，试图哄他离开，“你先回去好不好，我再跟你说……  
“你看看你自己现在是什么样子！你把自己弄得跟个小丑似的图什么！”  
“我图什么？”齐思钧被周峻纬激动的责问惊醒了大半酒意，“你说我图什么！这是我的梦想啊！”  
“这么卑躬屈膝的梦想不要也罢！”  
不要也罢？！  
齐思钧瞪大眼睛，那一刹那他居然觉得周峻纬很陌生，“……你走吧。”  
周峻纬显然也懊恼自己说话过火了，“老齐……”  
“滚！”  
齐思钧甩开他的手，转身回到了ktv包厢里。  
那一天齐思钧接近天亮才回的家，他在楼下坐了一个小时，等自己彻底醒过来了，也给自己充足的时间去考虑了，他才上楼去。  
那一天周峻纬说了无数句“对不起”和“我爱你”，都没让齐思钧妥协掉分手的决定。  
“我不是不爱你了，峻纬。”他最后一次亲吻他，“我是终于看明白了，我们在两个不同的世界，而我一直认为只要我用力跑，就能去到你的世界里，但是你的世界太美好，我去不了。”  
齐思钧某次醉酒后向柳烟吐露过一些真情，他说他以为他只是跑得慢一些，只要他愿意在终点等一等他，他就能和他会合——可他没想到他跑错了赛道。  
他是真正的君子，如天上明月，皓皓朗朗，而他只是浑身铜臭的假道学。  
“齐思钧，”柳烟第一次喊他全名，“你知道你唯一的缺点是什么吗？”

“你从来不相信自己。”

夜路难行，他们走得很慢，回到休憩站时已经快九点了，Tim安排了空出来的护场工的房间让他们休息，明天一早送他们到机场。  
“晚安。”“晚安。”  
两个房间面对面排列，两人互道晚安便转身进房，齐思钧正要关门，门却被一把抵住了。  
“老齐。”周峻纬的手掌压在门上，“你不用来，我朝着你走，行吗？”

齐思钧说不出话。

“312万股，12%的股票期权，搞定了。”  
晚上回到家，郭文韬才把从Fund Express那里购买股票期权的合同拿给蒲熠星看，“Raj和我一样，不明白你为什么要用期权的方式给峻纬增持股份。”  
“要是我这么容易就能看穿，郭经理怎么还会对我如痴如醉不可自拔呢？”蒲熠星接过合同，狠狠往他脸上啃了一口，被无情地推开了，“哎呀，这么丰厚的首期你居然拒绝？  
“你一天天的都在说些什么啊？”郭文韬又好气又好笑，一边擦掉脸颊上的口水一边揪着他的领带审问，“什么首期，你要买我还早着呢。”  
“买你这个计划已经列入了蒲熠星基金的长期可持续发展战略目标，你别急，今晚先来点短期项目。”蒲熠星说着，把一页A4纸的草案递给了他，“我有前科，吉宾斯先生怕我捣局，给了我一堆工作，我今晚肯定要通宵了，这个只能你来弄了。”  
“……要约邀请？”郭文韬看清楚了上面的字以后吓得声音都升高了一度，“什么意思？！”  
“郭同学，这么简单也要老师讲解吗？就是让你以Landroid Base的名义向高阁提出收购邀请啊。”蒲熠星说得理所当然，“他们不是想要Landroid Base嘛，那就邀请他们来呗。”  
“你既然已经吃准了他们不是想要全盘收购，只是想占据最大份额，那这份要约邀请……”郭文韬说着说着，眼睛亮了起来，“就会误导他们，让他们以为Ted Food Factory拒绝了投资，他们就会乘势做空Landroid Base！”  
“对，他们一定会不惜一切从市场上借入Landroid Base的股份，连着今天买下的股份一起大笔抛售，造成Landroid Base股价大跌，等跌到差不多了，就用低价把股份买回来，把借来的股份还了，或者干脆就买下来了，既保证了自己的持股份额，又赚了一笔差价，何乐而不为嘛。”蒲熠星亲了亲郭文韬的额角，“真聪明啊郭同学，那现在老师要去工作了，你能不能也乖乖做作业去？”  
“你放心，我一定把这个要约邀请做得美轮美奂，让高阁相信峻纬着急卖盘的。”郭文韬说着，拽着蒲熠星的领带把他拉过来接吻：“你真的让人如痴如醉不可自拔啊……”  
“……”  
等这笔交易完成，蒲熠星一定给他一次过补齐尾款。


	18. Happy New Year 18

曼哈顿珍珠街，爱迪生建立世界上第一个发电厂的地方，灯火不夜城的起点，现在是一片暖黄色的谐和街区，这里的建筑依旧是红砖黄墙，没有华尔街林立的玻璃幕墙大厦那么耀眼，但是蛰伏在这里的老牌金融中介所就像不起眼的细菌和真菌，在金融生态中有着不可忽视的作用。  
Fund Express就是这样的一家机构，它已经经历了三代人，规模不大却屹立不倒，抵住了三次世界金融风暴，可见它的主事人眼光多么精确独到。  
而它的第四代当家Raj Teransent 此时正看着一份股票期权合同，饶有兴致地研究。  
昨天一个叫郭文韬的中国人找他，委托他在市场上购买12%的Landroid Base的股票期权，而委托人却正是Landroid Base的继承人周峻纬。  
股票期权和股票不一样的除了交付时间，还有一个经常被忽视的作用：是否需要公布。为了抵御恶性收购，在不同的地区有不同的报警机制，比如在美国，只要达到5%的股份交易就要公布，当年大众想收购保时捷，LVMH想收购爱马仕，都是悄悄地4.9%， 4.9%地慢慢蚕食，就是不想让被收购方知道有人在收购他们。  
但股票期权不一样，期权交付的时候才需要公报。只是一般盈利比较好的公司，市场上也不会出现那么大额的空闲股份，广大股民早就买空了，只是Landroid Base老板跳楼，儿子毫无背景，加上负债累累，才会有那么多人抛售股票，Raj才能买到了12%的股份。  
如果说是周峻纬想把大家砸的股票都接回来，以免造成股价跳水，那他为什么不直接买股票而要买期权呢？直接买股票不是能给股民更大的信心吗？  
Raj一直研究到九点半开时，都没研究出个所以然，不过既然开市了，他还是暂且放下了这份合同，先去盯着股市。  
和往常一样，一开始就有电话打进来在，这电话是老熟人了，高阁集团的梁瀚宇，“梁先生早，有什么能帮到你？”  
“Raj，你手上有多少Landroid Base的股票？按市价，我全要。”  
又是Landroid Base？Raj 直觉这其中有什么猫腻，但他含糊其词，“我倒是有12%的货，可是你真的都要吗，这样就要公报了……”  
“公报就公报，都给我。”梁瀚宇看了看股价，才刚开始半小时，Landroid Base的股价已经跌倒4.2美元了，“然后给我全抛了。”  
“全抛的意思是……”  
“就是连着昨天你给我扫的那25%一起抛！”  
“哦，又是压低回购那套做空的模式啊？”Raj见怪不怪，“可你怎么知道它一定跌呢？我知道周峻纬已经四处游说投资了，往上都发出了Ted Sheely送他到机场的照片了……”  
“那就是作秀，想让大家觉得Landroid Base还有救，稳住股价。”如果不是今天一早高阁就收到了来自Landroid Base的收购邀请，梁瀚宇可能也会被骗，他断定那张照片是齐思钧指导发出来的，实际上Ted Sheely应该是拒绝了注资，要不然他直接公布就行了，何必遮遮掩掩语焉不详地发个照片？媒体人可太懂得怎样操纵舆论了，“Raj，按照我说的做，佣金不会少你的。”  
“OK，你是客户，你说要怎么做就怎么做。”  
期权股票在交付之前依旧是自由的，Raj拿它来买卖并不违法，只要在客人要求交付时他能交出12%的股票就行了，Raj按照梁瀚宇的要求，开始了买卖购售的常规工作。  
这些买卖一进行，果然触发了报警，广大股民都知道了有人在大笔抛售Landroid Base的股票，而网上一些有名的经济分析家也开始怀疑Ted Sheely送周峻纬去机场的那张照片并不是一个好消息，他们把周诺明和Ted Sheely这些年来在蔬菜市场上的价值大战，推崇“廉价大众”的Ted和注重“高精品质”的周诺明似乎结仇已深；而直到上午收市，Ted Food Factory方面也没有任何正面反馈组织股价下跌，更让大家怀疑这是一场作秀。于是下午3点开市，Landroid Base股价大泻，已经跌到了2.2美元。  
美股采取的是无限涨跌制，只要仍然值0.1美分，就可以继续进行交易，但梁瀚宇也没那么狠，他打算让Landroid Base跌到1美元的时候再大手购入50%的股份，还掉12%给Raj,高阁仍然持有38%，到时宣布高阁入主，进行改革，慢慢把股价抬上去就行了。  
蒲熠星这次那么乖巧没有搞小动作，肯定是受到了来自PNC的警告压制，毕竟高阁是PNC的大客户，他一再阻挠实在说不过去。  
梁瀚宇看了一眼Landroid Base直线下跌的股价，伸了个懒腰，拿出手机来给女友Yannis发信息：跟齐先生说一声不好意思吧，我也是职责所在，让他不要介意。我们可以请他吃饭赔罪。  
可是他刚刚打完“罪”字，还没来得及发送，Raj的电话就打来了：“12%的Landroid Base股份还我，客户要求交付了。”  
也对，都跌成这样了，早点交付早点卖出，亏损少一些总比成负资产好，虽然赚得还不够多，但梁瀚宇也答应了。然而当他打开账号，却是傻眼了：Landroid Base的股价竟然上涨了？  
不可能，怎么回事？！  
梁瀚宇连忙打开网页，只见各大金融号都哀嚎打脸，却见周峻纬刚下飞机就在机场附近的酒店开展了记者招待会，Ted Sheely的助手Timothy同时出现，宣布Ted Food Factory正式注资Landroid Base，购股34%，成为第二大股东，在提供资金之余也提供技术支援，希望打破“廉价出不了精品”的概念，共同开展美国农产品的新篇章，同时，周峻纬还严正抨击高阁集团，明明他已经发起了收购邀请，释出合作的善意，高阁却还要恶意抛售股份，意图做空Landroid Base，“我们将向金管委提出正式的投诉，希望打击这种故意损害普通股民的恶意行为”。  
周峻纬果然懂得抓住人心，他不说高阁在损害Landroid Base而是说高阁在伤害普通股民，立刻赢得了舆论支持，而Ted注资的新闻更是让Landroid Base股票逆风翻盘，猛然提升到6.1美元，而且之前抛货的股民都纷纷购回，股价仍然在涨，收市时恐怕会涨破10美元，不，12美元都很有可能。  
梁瀚宇这才明白了过来：那份收购邀约是唱的空城计！他居然中计了！  
这事不可能没有高手指点，但梁瀚宇已经没时间追究了，他心里骂了一句脏话，只得立刻回购股票还给Raj.  
然而，周峻纬手上有35%，Ted有34%，高阁之前卖掉25%，，现在已经被市场消化干净了，而他要还12%……   
这总额加起来是106%！  
他去哪里凭空买到6%的股票？！  
梁瀚宇双手都在发抖，为今之计，他只能联系那个买了12%期权股票的客户，给对方一笔钱，让他放弃收取这6%的股票了。  
“Raj，是我，你能帮我搭个线，联系一下那个买家吗？”  
当Raj说出了买家的名字时，梁瀚宇整个人愣住了：他这时才意识到整个陷阱最大的威力在哪里。

对于Landroid Base来说跌宕起伏的一天，在夕阳照进窗户时落幕。Landroid Base收市价报12.34美元，周峻纬以其空白背景抵住了高阁恶意收购，这精彩一役（当然还有抵得住高清镜头的上等容貌）让他成为了纽约市民茶余饭后欧谈论得最多的“传奇贵公子”，当日他的各种社交账号关注人数猛增到了六位数，已经有无数家媒体联系他，想给他做个独家采访，都被他婉拒了——他的独家只留给齐思钧。  
不过现在他需要处理的不说采访和媒体，而是眼前这个人。  
“6%，也就是156万股，每股12.34美元，不过是一千九百二十五万零四百美元而已，高阁集团赔得起的。”  
周峻纬在他的行政套间里慢悠悠地冲着蓝山咖啡，还很有礼貌地给他递了零食，是一些樱桃番茄干，“试一下吧，是用我父亲的水培番茄和Uncle Ted 的糖炒烘焙技术做出来的，酸甜可口，配咖啡意外适合。”  
“技不如人，我愿赌服输。”这不是钱的问题，如果让高阁知道他不仅收购失败，还倒赔两千万美金，他的工作就肯定保不住了，“我愿意以私人名义给你两千五百万美金，就这么翻页了，行吗？”  
“六千万。”周峻纬的眼神森然了起来，他不在乎钱，但是这个人害死了他的父亲，他就要他感受一下被钱逼死的感觉，“哦，四舍五入吧，一亿。”  
“什么？！”梁瀚宇惊叫，“你这是……！”  
“怎么，我又不是在进行股票交易，你是要买我放弃一份合同的意愿，属于抽象概念，不受物价管理，我开价多少就是多少。”周峻纬冷笑，“嫌贵，那让高阁集团按市价赔偿不就行了嘛。”  
“……周先生，我不是故意要害周教授的。”梁瀚宇自知理亏，只能低声下气地哀求，“我只是让他作出让步……”  
“让什么步！”周峻纬砰地把咖啡杯搁在桌子上，溅起的滚烫的液体泼到了他雪白的衬衫上，“那通电话是不是？！你们到底在逼他做什么？！”  
“我，我不知道你具体说的是什么，我只是收到上头命令，让Landroid Base无暇顾及湖区百亩土地开发的项目而已……”  
“你让他无暇顾及的方式就是让他去死？！”  
“我真的没想到他会自杀！”梁瀚宇叫冤，“你看，高阁都已经做好了收购他的股份的准备了，我以为他只会卖盘……”  
“你这种人，当然不会明白我父亲的想法！”周峻纬咬紧了后槽牙，“我再问你一次，到底你们在逼他做什么！”  
“我……”  
“扣扣扣”的敲门声打断了周峻纬摧毁对方心理防线的逼问，他打开门来，却是蒲熠星，“你来了。”  
“你好像一点也不惊讶。”蒲熠星笑笑，他侧过头去，瞄见了里头梁瀚宇的身影，“我能进去吗？”  
“进来吧。”  
周峻纬让开，梁瀚宇看见进来蒲熠星走进来时，眼睛瞪得像见鬼了一般，他咬牙切齿，“蒲！熠！星！”  
“下次你找人盯我的话，得找个机灵一点的。”蒲熠星走进屋里，拿起一颗樱桃番茄干就往嘴里塞，“嗯，这个好吃，峻纬，打包，我拿回去给文韬吃。”  
“……郭文韬？！”一条消失的线浮现，梁瀚宇终于把线索串起来了，“你和他？！”  
“怎么，你那线人该不会连我对象是谁都没查到吧？”蒲熠星作出一个夸张的摇头动作，“我还以为我是神对手，原来只是因为你有个猪队友。”  
“蒲熠星，你以为你来耀武扬威，我会难受吗？”梁瀚宇却不屑般笑道，“你赢我是应该的，我有什么好难受的。”  
“你把我看得那么卑劣，那我还要不要给你求情呢？”蒲熠星叹口气，“我本来想劝峻纬放过你的。”  
“什么？”周峻纬和梁瀚宇一起惊讶了，周峻纬捉住蒲熠星的胳膊，“你想做什么？”  
蒲熠星没理会他，径直向梁瀚宇道，“我们可以放弃那6%，但是你要向高阁提出辞职，然后推荐我去接替你的位置，交接工作的时候，撤销合同就会交给你手上。”  
“你想要在高阁工作？！”梁瀚宇怒极反笑，“你凭什么，凭什么……”  
“当然是凭我本事比你大啊，你自己说的。”蒲熠星耸耸肩，“就算你不提，Raj向高阁发出索还申请的时候，你以为你还瞒得过去吗？到时候你不仅丢了饭碗，高阁还会让你在行业里无法立足。你自己随便编个理由辞职，给自己一个体面退场不好吗？”  
“体面退场……”  
“峻纬，他就是个马前卒，玩死他没有用。”蒲熠星转头说服周峻纬，“如果我去高阁了，不仅可以确保以后高阁都不会再狙击Landroid Base，而且我还能帮你查你父亲的死到底是怎么回事。这不是一箭双雕吗？”  
这可真的是正中周峻纬的痛处了，对，梁瀚宇说的什么湖区百亩发展计划到底是怎么回事，是什么人在主使，真的是无心之失还是谋财害命，他必须弄清真相。“……好，我都答应你。”  
“爽快。”蒲熠星用力地和周峻纬握了握手，“师兄，你从前总叫我收敛锋芒，其实，你见到我的时候，已经是我收敛过的模样了。”  
梁瀚宇看着蒲熠星，他看错了，他身上的不是夸耀才华的锋芒，而是永不变改的傲气，是他在大学入学典礼上自我介绍时的那一句“我很想去改变这个世界”的初心。  
他输给的，仍然是十八岁的蒲熠星。  
“三千万美金，辞职信，推荐信。给我一个星期。”

梁瀚宇离开后，周峻纬把一袋包裹好的樱桃番茄干递给蒲熠星，“喏，就这么一点，还是新产品，等正式开售了给你发一箱。”  
“其实韬韬不喜欢吃酸的，是我想吃而已。”蒲熠星又往嘴里塞了一颗，“但那一箱我还是要的！”  
“……那这次进入高阁，又到底是为了我，还是为了你自己？”已无旁人，周峻纬就把话说开了，他盯着蒲熠星的脸，比以往他研究的所有的对象都观察得更用心，“PNC虽然也是大公司，但它到底是中介性质，高阁可不一样，是资本行列了，你这一步跳跃，可是突破阶层的晋升啊。”  
“这么快就分清楚了资本资产和中介，果然是高材生。”蒲熠星笑笑，他扶了扶眼镜，慢条斯理地嚼着番茄干，“或者你这么理解，文韬和你是好朋友，他帮助你不收费用是他自愿的，但我跟你是泛泛之交，我不收你费用，那自然得从别处讨回点儿好处，对吧？”  
“我不是责怪你。你是人中龙凤，自然无宝不落。”周峻纬审视着蒲熠星，试图从他的表情里看出一些什么，“但如果你对郭文韬也是这样的想法，我劝你尽早离场。”  
蒲熠星呵地一下笑了出来，“怎么，这是什么给我一个亿让我离开他的戏码吗？”  
“不，”周峻纬摇摇头，“如果你对他不够真心……”

“他会让你死无全尸。”


	19. Happy New Year 19

“……蒲熠星？蒲熠星！”郭文韬在仿佛入定了的男朋友面前摆了摆手，“怎么了？”  
“这不是在算着嘛，”蒲熠星眨了眨眼睛，把黑子放下，“我强烈抗议你这种下班了还要我进行脑力活动的迫害行为。”  
“这不是怕你工作中的对手太肤浅，脑子得不到活动才让你下棋的嘛。”郭文韬故意模仿他的口音，堵了黑子的一气，“坑了高阁两次，还让高阁倒过来挖角，蒲老师段位很高的嘛。”  
黑子被白子围追堵截，已然是个苟延残喘的局面，蒲熠星指尖捻着一颗黑子翻动，托着下巴扁着嘴向郭文韬卖萌，“你生气了？”  
“……身为你男朋友，还得看到HR 出公告才知道你下周就不干了，我觉得我有生气的权利。”郭文垂着眼帘盯着棋盘，其实要说的话，他当时是惊讶多于生气，但蒲熠星开了个头，他就顺着利用了，“你是怕我误会你想借此跳槽的话，未免小看我了。”  
“我怎么敢小看你。只是我在PNC真的待不下去了。”蒲熠星放下棋子，两手托腮，鼓着腮帮子吐苦水，“你也知道我一向都偏向那些中小企业，上次还帮了邵叔，吉宾斯早就看我不顺眼，这次Landroid Base和高阁交手他也一直按着我，还好有小齐做烟幕，然后你也悄悄帮我做事，不然他肯定会以违反职业操守把我解雇。现在高阁来挖角，我是走得风风光光，名正言顺。”  
“那你也可以跟我说一声吧？”郭文韬虽然只是在一个合作项目里和PNC共事，却也感受蒲熠星在PNC里受到的压制——只不过他常常都以出人意料的胜利逆转败局，才给人一种他很春风得意的错觉，“我感觉自己很傻，之前还一直问峻纬为什么不乘胜追击，结果你们已经说好了……”  
“我不想让你在PNC难做，你最好就是跟这事毫无瓜葛，把项目做完就和PNC撇清关系。”蒲熠星身体前倾，越过棋盘握住过郭文韬执棋子的手，“其实我最开心的是，当初让吉宾斯阻止我购入加币的不是你，是梁瀚宇。”  
“……我都已经说服了饮食协会的人和PNC解除合同了，干嘛还要跟吉宾斯说你要动他们的钱，告诉他还有这么一批即将要走的客户好让他起疑心，提醒高阁他们的对手有动静吗？”郭文韬空着的那只手戳一下他的额头，“亏你还冤枉我那么久。”  
“对不起，我以后一定全心全意相信你，绝对不怀疑你。”蒲熠星笑嘻嘻的，把他两只手都捉紧了，举到唇边亲了一下，“明天休息日，我们去哪里玩？”  
“在想去哪里玩之前，把你偷偷藏起来的那个棋子放回去。”  
“……你是怎么在如此浓情蜜意的情话攻势之下还能留意到我出千的呢？”  
“你是不是对浓情蜜意有什么误解……”  
蒲熠星看着一直碎碎念“原来不是这样的”的郭文韬专心致志地复原棋局，不禁想起周峻纬对他的忠告。  
文韬，你是做过些什么，才让你的好朋友对你作出如此评价？

二月中旬的纽约，气温仍然在四五度徘徊，天光未明的时候更是朔风凛冽，幸而干燥无雨，不然更加刺骨难受。  
因为蒲熠星离职而加班了一周进行各种交接工作的唐九洲，本来打算在休息日睡个天昏地暗，却还是五点钟就被揪了起来，外套围巾一裹，就被拖着去位于联合广场的农贸市场了。  
我傻，我真傻，我就不该在邵叔说胃痛的时候自告奋勇说帮他进货，他满餐厅的店员呢怎么轮得上我？  
在前往联合广场的地铁上，推着一个和他清爽可爱的容貌极不相衬的买菜小车，唐九洲第十次想穿越回前天晚上把自己掐死。  
“不要这副要死不活的样子啊，早上的空气多好啊，人又少，待会日出时阳光照在鲜果鲜花的大棚上老好看啦！”  
“鹏哥，我真羡慕你的乐观。”唐九洲软绵绵地挨在座位上，感觉自己和身边这个浑身小麦色健康肌肤的中年壮汉邱鹏飞不是一个次元的生物，“你每天都这么早起来去市场进货吗？”  
“也不用每天，隔天来一次就好啦！”唐九洲刚想说“那还好”，邱鹏飞就补了一句，“和海鲜市场交替着去嘛！”  
“……所以我明天还得来？！”  
哀嚎归哀嚎，答应了的事情还是要做的。唐九洲跟着邱鹏飞走出地铁站。他心中所想的农贸市场就是一大班农民支棱着白布塑料棚子，把带着彰显新鲜有机的泥土的蔬菜一筐筐地摆在地上，新鲜啊好吃啊便宜啊地吆喝，顶多是因为这里是纽约而干净一些，大体上应该和中国的农贸市场差不了多少。  
然而事实证明唐九洲小少爷还是太年轻，对美国农业工业化程度的认识远远不够，在美国，即使是新泽西州一个普通农场主都得开着自动联合收割机作业，不然那几百亩的南瓜玉米，在地里烂光了都没收割完。  
这个“农贸市场”更像是他印象中的跳蚤市场，各式瓜果菜蔬整整齐齐干干净净地叠放着，上面竖着个白色价钱牌，不讲价不吆喝，爱买不买；而除了农贸产品，还有花卉和饰品的小摊，卖饮料和小食的摊位也夹杂其中，如果你是想要尝鲜的游客，可以在南瓜摊子上买一个小南瓜，然后到隔壁摊让老板给你鲜煮一个南瓜羹。  
本来兴趣缺缺的唐九洲来精神了，他看着那些堆得有半人高的农产品，惊讶得嘴巴都合不起来，邱鹏飞也不嫌弃他一副城市人的大惊小怪，还特意带他去试试本地人特产的奶酪、红酒、果酱、腌黄瓜等等，唐九洲吃了一圈下来，明月餐馆用得上的他也买了，明月餐馆用不上他也买了，很豪气地说下次他做饭给邱鹏飞吃。  
邱鹏飞打趣他道，“等你十点钟下班再给我做饭吃，我都饿死了！”  
“那，那我就把东西放在明月餐馆的厨房，我点菜，请你吃！”  
“那还不是我煮吗小子！尽占便宜啊！”  
邱鹏飞三十五岁，已经当父亲了，他妻儿都在中国，他是通过“高级厨师”这个技术引进来的美国，他勤勤恳恳地在明月餐馆工作了七年，老老实实地待着移民监，已经可以申请家人过来了。邵叔经常说等自己退休了，就把餐馆让给他，是以在餐馆里，大家都把他当作半个老板了。  
两人采购了一堆新鲜食材，打道回府，唐九洲一转身就被一抹橙色的光刺进了眼，他抬手去挡，才发现那是冲破铅云的第一缕晨光。  
天空中最浓重的黑色褪去，金光撕开灰色的云层，洒到那些商厦的玻璃幕墙上，纵横交错的街道和马路闪烁着细碎的金光，整个纽约仿佛在一瞬间清醒了过来，马路上奔跑起各种车辆，街道里弥漫早高峰的喧闹，好像某只巨型的蛰伏的动物，在一夜沉睡后，恢复了力气，便扬起了头颅，嘶吼出沙哑的叫声，宣告它再次君临天下。  
唐九洲平常不觉得自己那么文艺，但现在他却是愣在了地铁站口，呆呆地看着那片金光笼罩住整片世界，移不开眼。  
“九洲！走啦！”邱鹏飞在地铁闸口朝唐九洲喊道，“回去准备午市了！”  
“哦，来了！”  
唐九洲应了一声，往地铁走了两步，他突然又转过身去，抬头看那高大的商厦上巨型的电视屏幕，早间财经新闻开始了：  
“政府正在讨论是否允许六大集团发起的联合债券Union Bonds。六大集团宣称这是一次全新形式的商业合作，能够最大限度降低市民的投资风险，达到市场资源最优化配置。但有专家担心这会让美国政府重蹈雷曼银行的覆辙，呼吁政府慎重考虑。讨论结果将于周一公布……”  
美国，纽约，曼哈顿，金融世界里既年迈又有力的一只怪兽，开始它新一轮的觅食了。

周六上午十点，挣扎了好久终于起床了的蒲熠星半闭着眼睛刷牙，一边吐泡泡一边用一口黏糯奶绵的塑料普通话嘟囔：“郭文韬同学，你的生理结构实在太异于常人了……”  
昨晚都折腾到半夜了，他居然还能八点起床八点十五分钟去晨跑，九点回来做早饭，这身体素质估计能放国家队了。  
“明明是你太孱弱了！以后你和我一起去晨跑！”  
“……早上运动不是不行，但能不能换个地点，比如床上……”  
“你能不能满脑子黄色废料？”  
“正常男人哪个不是满脑子黄色废料的？！”  
两人日常抬杠打嘴仗，权当情趣，蒲熠星坐下来吃早餐时，郭文韬已经吃好了，他拿着手机看得很认真，最后还放下了牛奶杯，快速地打起了字。  
金融行业其实没有真正的休息日，蒲熠星也习惯了，“工作？”  
“不知道，九突然给我发了很长一个邮件。”郭文韬一边回复一边道，“他问我对那个Union Bonds有什么看法。”  
“啊？那不就是击鼓传花割韭菜的套路吗？”蒲熠星诧异，“九洲连这个都看不出来？”  
“他当然看出来了，他问我怎么样才能让人不要相信不要上当。”郭文韬歪歪头，“这可真的问倒我了。”  
“好言难劝该死的鬼，总有人觉得自己不是最后的那个，总有人觉得自己能在暴雷之前离场，没办法的。不过九洲提醒我了，我得去找邵叔，让他在餐饮协会里跟其他老板提醒一下，别让他们中招……”  
“蒲熠星同学，你是不是忘了，他们现在已经不是你的客户，是我的客户了？”郭文韬笑了，抓了一把碧根果，一颗颗像喂松鼠一样往他嘴里塞，“我会好好照顾他们的。”  
“好吧，那是我操心惯了。”蒲熠星也笑了，他手机震动了起来，拿起来一看，是邵明明发来的消息，“明明说今晚Moon Light Club搞party，让我们一起去哦？”  
“什么party？”郭文韬对这个英语单词有天生的恐惧。  
“他说是几个朋友聚一聚而已，不会很隆重，说是庆祝Landroid Base被评为十大农科实验基地……还有小齐正式成为星动传媒的副总裁？！”  
“啊？”  
后一个消息，就连蒲熠星都始料不及：在他这只黄雀后面，居然还有一只老鹰？  
他们好像都低估了齐思钧这个人了——其实，能让周峻纬纠缠不清的人，又怎么会如同外表一般简单易懂？  
于是蒲熠星和郭文韬交换个眼色，便回复道：“好，算上我和文韬。”


	20. Happy New Year 20

大概是因为菜是自己买的，所以连饭吃起来都特别香，唐九洲惯例坐在明月餐馆最靠角落的座位上吃饭——他吃完也不会有人赶他走，他经常就在这里待着，写写报告看看书，食客们来来去去，高谈阔论，偶尔他也帮忙传个菜，顺势跟街坊邻里聊几句，常常被人误会是邵叔的儿子。  
邵叔摇头叹气：“我儿子要是这么出息就好了，九洲是华尔街上班的呢！”  
“哇，原来你也是那些精英啊？”久而久之，就有人来请教他投资问题，“你觉得这支股票能不能买？”  
“……你这钱要是丢了也没所谓的话，就可以买。”  
“你这话什么意思啊？”  
“投资有风险，不建议把有用的钱投进去。”  
“嘿，你们这些投资经理就是爱忽悠人，怎么会有钱是没有用的嘛！”  
其实唐九洲真的很想跟他们说，股票基金这些玩意儿，就是给那些有钱没处花的人寻求刺激和成就感的，他可真没见过哪些人是靠脚踏实地玩股票而成家立业的——除了他们这些以金融服务中介为职业的人。  
他并不希望这些勤奋简朴的人民成为股票市场里的任人收割的韭菜。  
电视里播放着午间新闻，财经头条又是在讨论联合债券，唐九洲听着就烦，也不跟店员打招呼，径直去转台，引起几桌客人不满：“诶，正看着呢！转回去啊！”  
“那都是骗人的，你们不要上当！”唐九洲转过身去就搬了把椅子，在他们之间坐下说开了，“入场要求低，息率高，和机构信贷质素挂钩，这妥妥的就是迷你债券的套路。迷你债券你们忘了吗，2015年香港迷你债券破产你们不知道吗，害死很多人的！”  
“你说的是迷你债券，我们看的是联合债券，怎么一样呢！”那几个人却不信，“它们说，这种Union Bonds是六大集团发起的，就算其中一家发生信用危机，甚至破产，其他五家公司的都会继续全额派息，那总不能六家一起破产吧？”  
“哎哟，人家家大业大的，说是六大集团一起保证，哪知道是他们旗下哪个子公司啊？而且破产就破产呗，人家申请破产前早就把公司财产都转移走了，执达吏来了也就抄走个空空如也的公司，有什么用啊？”唐九洲急得两耳通红，“你们真的不要上当啊！不管政府最后通不通过，都不能买！”  
“诶，小哥，我们就是聊聊，你别那么激动，”食客们看唐九洲那么真诚，而且讲解得头头是道，也都相信了他的话，“你很懂行的样子啊，是业内人士？”  
“……我就是个看图表的，不是什么专家。”唐九洲不想让人以为他是什么股市专家——一旦你推荐了一个股票给人，就等于把人家的身家性命背在身上了，他可不敢这么托大，“你们吃饭吧，菜上齐了吗，我给你们催催……”  
唐九洲正想找个借口离开，却听见一声巨响从后厨传来，还有邱鹏飞焦急的叫喊，“邵叔！邵叔！来人啊！邵叔，你醒醒啊！”  
“邵叔！”  
唐九洲飞奔进厨房，却见炒菜的锅摔在了地上，饭菜撒了一地，邵叔捂着肚子晕倒在地上，邱鹏飞一边按他人中一边向唐九洲喊道，“叫救护车！”  
“我马上！”

邵建强醒来时看见的是雪白的四面墙壁，温度适宜的室内空调轻轻地吹拂这洁白到底窗纱，空气中淡淡的消毒水味也不刺鼻，连给他量体温的护士和医生态度都特别好——他才发现自己不是在公立医院，而是在收费昂贵的私立医院。  
邵建强掀开被子就要下床，“怎么回事，怎么把我送这里？我去公立医院就行！”  
“唉哟邵叔啊你就当我给你提前交了几个月房租吧！”唐九洲一下把他摁回床铺上，“我求你了，你多少听一下别人说话吧！”  
“你这是教训我？”  
“我不是教训你，就是，就是吧，鹏哥都告诉我了。”唐九洲像哄小孩一样哄着老人家，“萎缩性胃炎可大可小，你这已经有恶化的迹象了，医生说再不好好调养，会发展成胃癌的……”  
“不就是胃痛，哪能这么容易就胃癌？九洲，你不懂，这些私立医院都是想赚钱，故意把病情夸大……”  
“我才说过你什么？你又不听话了！”唐九洲竖起一根手指阻止住邵建强说话，“鹏哥说你们做厨子的，经常饮食不定时，炉头油烟又大，而且中餐油厚辣重，你才五十二岁，以后多的是享受日子的生活，现在就把自己耗尽了，多不划算啊。”  
“我不撑下去，那店里的伙计，还要协会里以我马首是瞻的人该怎么办？”邵建强是个受软不受硬的人，别人劝他都是一副强势威逼他退休的模样，但唐九洲占了相貌的便宜，像是疼惜父亲的小儿子在撒娇着要他退下来陪他玩一般，他叹口气，服了软，说出了自己的担忧，“你以为明月餐馆很赚钱吗？其实就是能糊口而已，但是只要它还在，那几个人才能继续以‘技术人员’的资格留在美国。鹏飞是已经坐够移民监了，但小青，莫仔还有傅珊不是啊，起码得让他们熬到拿上绿卡啊……”  
“那，那你可以把厨房交给鹏哥，你就在前台收收钱好了，”唐九洲眨了几下眼睛，“至于你说明月餐馆盈亏问题，还有协会发展，我会给你想办法的，你不要担心，好好养病。”  
“……如果你真是我儿子就好了。”邵建强忍不住伸出粗糙的手掌摸了摸唐九洲的头发，“不要告诉别人。”  
“那你就要听我的话，多休息，少下厨，还有，”唐九洲把病历本放好在他床头，“定期复诊。”  
“行啦，再唠叨你就不像我儿子像我爹了！”  
“……那我辈分上升得可真快啊！”

郭文韬看着漫场飘飞的金色彩带和闪亮灯球，堵着耳朵隔绝毁天塌地的音乐，拽着蒲熠星穿过满屋子妖娆起舞的年轻人，躲进稍微安静一点的卡座里，揪着他的耳朵发出三观被刷新的质问：“随便聚聚？！不是很隆重？！”  
“这对明明来说真的不隆重了！”蒲熠星笑了，想要把郭文韬拖进舞池去，“来嘛！我们也跳舞去！”  
“我不要！”他宁愿去做几十份财务报表也不想跳舞，郭文韬使出千斤坠的力气赖在卡座上，“你自己去！”  
“我自己去有什么意思！来嘛，我教你个贴身辣舞！”  
“谁要跟你贴身辣舞！你自己骚去！”  
“Wuli韬韬~~~”  
“放开我！”  
这边郭文韬在和蒲熠星抵死拉锯，那边齐思钧很绅士给Yannis拒绝了一个前来邀舞的男人，“她刚分手，情绪不适合。”  
“你需要这么直白地告诉全世界我被甩了吗？”梁瀚宇把一股子无法发泄的怒气都撒在Yannis身上，说都是她把齐思钧扯进来他才会失算，Yannis无奈地向齐思钧道，“不然我还是回去吧，我在这里也挺尴尬……”  
“有什么好尴尬的，你不顾他威胁你要分手，坚持和我合作，说明你眼光比他更准，格局比他更大，这是你甩的他，不是他甩的你。”齐思钧给她递上一杯香槟，和她碰杯，“谁年轻时没遇过几个渣男，把他们当这酒一般一口吞掉吧，再也不见了。”  
“好，我就把他一口吞掉！”业内都在传说周峻纬的翻身仗是齐思钧在背后指点，而Yannis也见识过他的手段，对此深信不疑，“齐先生……”  
“如果不嫌弃的话，叫我一声小齐吧。”齐思钧笑道，“虽然我比你大那么几个月。”  
Yannis惊讶道：“你还知道我生日？”  
“你可是我最重要的搭档啊，”齐思钧歪了歪头，一脸无辜，“记住女士的生日，这不是理所当然的吗？”  
Yannis愣了一下，她在商场上杀伐已久，早就没人把她当女人看待了；她当然也知道齐思钧只是在和她打好关系，晒晒感情牌，但人寂寞久了，即便是伪装的温柔，也多少有些上头。她笑了笑，低下头去喝酒。  
“老齐！”  
一个身影忽然插进了他们两人之间，以一个可以说是蛮横的力度把齐思钧往他身边拉了过去，而齐思钧显然也没料到这个举动，是以在那人臂弯里挣扎了一下，“峻纬！我在和朋友……”  
“明明找你。”周峻纬完全没有打算松开捞着他的腰的手，只是转过头去以一个极具说服力的微笑说道，“好像挺急的，我觉得你最好现在去看看。”  
“……小祖宗又作什么妖了……”  
齐思钧眉头一皱，和Yannis说了声抱歉就碎碎念着转身往舞台方向走，周峻纬拿起他没喝完的那杯酒，一口喝光了，“你好，我叫周峻纬。你中文说得真好啊，到过中国吗？”  
“Yannis Luther，以前是复旦大学的留学生。”Yannis有些诧异这位传闻中的贵公子为何对她竖起了一身的敌意，“我听小齐说过，你们是高中同学……”  
“老齐性格很好，温柔体贴，又善解人意。”周峻纬却好像不打算给Yannis开口的机会，“长得又好看，很多女孩子喜欢他，当然了，也常常引起误会……”  
“周先生？”  
“哦，不好意思，我习惯了。”周峻纬把看向齐思钧背影的视线收回来，对Yannis笑道，“见到谁都要夸我们老齐一顿，生怕别人小瞧了他。”  
Yannis疑惑地反问：“怎么会呢，小齐这么厉害，怎么会有人小瞧他？”  
周峻纬看似笑非笑，“也是，他现在已经很厉害了，不需要我给他宣传了。”  
Yannis好像看到他眼底有一闪而过的落寞，“你们一定是很好的朋友吧？”  
“嗯，很好，”周峻纬闷着声音呢喃，“很好，很好……”  
“Hello everybody~~~ ”一个娇俏搞怪的声音从环布全场的音箱里传来，打断了在场人的欢腾，“来，挥动你们的双手，让我们来欢迎今晚最大牌的国际巨星~~~~~ 大家一起喊出他的名字~~~”  
“邵！明！明！”  
蒲熠星带头喊了起来，全场人也随之打起了节拍，鬼哭狼嚎地叫嚷了起来，“邵明明！邵明明！邵明明！”  
“OK！感受到你们的热情了！那就如你们所愿，国际巨星邵明明！登场！”  
却见半圆形的舞台闪烁起炫丽的灯光，六个一身金红色连体衣的舞者戴着威尼斯面具面具登场，随着越发激越的音乐张扬舞姿，在音乐爆发到最高点时，天花板上掉落下来两道红色的绸缎，一个轻巧的人影拽着红绸在空中打了个筋斗，他穿着缀满了白色羽毛的舞衣，脸上也同样戴着面具，他双腿往上交剪，两臂舒展，仿佛鸟儿张开翅膀，两道红绸在空中旋转，他也随之变换姿势，时而如云雀破月，时而如燕子点水，动作灵巧娇俏，可爱极了，好像真的是一只玲珑机敏的小鸟儿在玩耍；而在一串卖萌的小动作后，他忽然立直了身体，把全身的力量都缠绕在一道红绸上，他拽着红绸挣扎着把自己裹缠起来，音乐也随之低落，仿佛是自由的飞鸟被荆棘樊笼囚禁住了的呜咽。  
郭文韬一直以为邵明明就是个很有手段的公关，可他不知道——他认为至少半个金融界也不知道——他竟然是个如此出色的舞者，连他这么理科生思维的人都被这舞台效果震撼了。  
郭文韬和蒲熠星都沉浸在这丝毫不输百老汇的演出中，完全没有留意到手机已经响了好多遍。


	21. Happy New Year 21

“怎么回事，还没八点呢就开始滚床单了吗，也太骄奢淫逸了吧？！”  
从医院回来，唐九洲轮流打郭文韬和蒲熠星的手机：明月餐馆少了一个厨子，伙计们里忙得不可开交，他也帮忙打下手去了，待过了饭市高峰才有空去给邵叔送日用品和换洗衣物。他想跟他们借个车顺便说说明月餐馆的事情，哪知道一直都无人接听。他只好给几个同事打电话，才打听到他们经常去一个叫Moon Light Club的地方玩。  
Moon Light Club？  
唐九洲帮蒲熠星处理过的数据里就有这么一家俱乐部，当时他就留意到了注册人叫“邵明明”，应该就是邵叔经常念叨的不长进的孩子。  
正好，一箭三雕，把他们三个都抓去看邵叔好了。  
唐九洲查到了俱乐部地址便径直前往，到了门口却被保安拦住了，说这里是会员制，他没有邀请函，又不是会员，不能进去。  
“我是明月餐馆那边来的，你们老板的老爸的餐馆！真的，我没骗人，不信你问问邵明明！”唐九洲使劲解释着，但两个保安完全没有放行的意思，急得他越说越大声越说越急：“他爸叫邵建强，在格林威治村开了一家中餐馆，叫明月餐馆，是为了纪念他母亲的……你们去问问他再赶我也行啊！”  
“怎么了？”一个出来讲电话的中国男子听见了唐九洲的话，走过来询问，“吵什么呢？”  
“齐先生！这个人不知道上哪儿查到了老板的资料，到这招摇撞骗！”  
“我没有招摇撞骗！我真的是明月餐馆那边的！你，你，哎！”唐九洲放弃了跟他们扯皮，转向齐思钧求情，“先生，我是邵叔的租客！邵叔发生了些事情，我得通知他儿子啊！对了对了，你认识蒲熠星或者郭文韬吗？他们也是我的朋友！”  
“小蒲和文韬？……先进来再说吧。”齐思钧朝两个保安摆摆手，领他进去，“我猜，你是他们说的唐九洲吧？”  
“咦，你怎么知道我的？”唐九洲有点兴奋，“是不是他们说起过我？他们说我什么了呢？”  
“……说你特别真诚可爱。”还有点傻。  
“嘿嘿，那是~~”  
唐九洲跟着齐思钧走进Moon Light Club，暗下来的灯光和流淌的音乐不像是一般的酒吧夜场，而场内众全神贯注地看着前方舞台，却都抬着头，他也好奇地看向了众人视线所向。  
却见一只白色绶带鸟，不，是一个打扮成白色绶带鸟的舞者正把自己悬挂在两根红绸上，他浑身羽衣洁白，戴着紫蓝色带闪粉的面具，彷如一只真正落入囚困的鸟，和束缚他自由的绑带抗争，他的羽翼在挣扎中撕裂，他的动作因疼痛而颤抖，但他没有放弃，竟放开了一根红绸，顿失平衡，众人一阵屏息，而他却借着这失衡，飞扬尾羽，划出半场圆弧，滑向了舞台最边上的一盏水晶灯架。  
他蜻蜓点水般试探着，脚尖在虚空中画着圆满或残缺的圆，他的目光从面具后探来，好像在紧紧地盯着某个人，忽然，他放开了那根红绸，从水晶灯架顶端一跃而下！  
唐九洲不算小声地“呀”了一声——混在众人的惊呼了并不突兀——但那舞者被底下六个伴舞稳稳地记住了，他们像在迎接崭新的领袖，围绕着他，敬仰着他，跳跃出一个个欢快的转身，而那只白色的绶带鸟再次舒展起了得意的舞姿，摇摆着浑身的慵懒，遮掩自己满额奋斗过的汗水，伴舞们簇拥着他，抬着他的腿脚让他傲视众生，全场都陷入了幽谧之中，只有一束雪白的灯光，柔柔地打在他身上。  
他慢慢地举起手，手腕抬到了与眉眼齐平的地方，修长的指尖勾起面具边缘，掀掉了最后一层的伪装——从此，他是自由的，从身体到心灵，不再受一切束缚，不再需要任何虚伪修饰！  
“邵明明！！！”  
全场观众发出了怒吼一般的喝彩，唐九洲这才回过神来，深深地吐了一口气——他刚刚都忘了呼吸了。  
“我们明明是不是很棒……哎呀我的天！”齐思钧正得意洋洋地炫耀自家小孩，一回头却见一行鲜血从唐九洲鼻子里淌了下来，吓得他赶紧把他摁到一张椅子上，捏着他下巴让他仰起头，抓起餐巾就给他擦，“你这小孩怎么回事啊？！”  
“老齐！怎么了？！”周峻纬看齐思钧领了个小可爱进来已经有点不高兴，一看他仿佛要亲下去的动作，嗖地一下就冲了过来把人拉开，“这小朋友怎么回事？”  
“他……”  
“我，我是来找，找蒲熠星，郭文韬还有邵明明的！”唐九洲被堵着鼻子，说话闷闷的，“我也不知道怎么就流鼻血了，大概太干燥了吧……”  
“……文韬！你家孩子！”周峻纬马上就把郭文韬揪了过来，“赶紧领走！”  
“九洲？你怎么来了？”郭文韬定睛一眼，才认出这拿餐巾捂着半张脸的人是唐九洲，“你鼻子怎么了？”  
“这不重要！”被好几个人围观，唐九洲有些不自在，他拉着郭文韬走到一边去，“邵叔进医院了！”  
“什么？！”跟过来的蒲熠星惊了，一把捉住他的肩膀，“邵叔怎么了？！严重吗？”  
“萎缩性胃炎，在留医观察……我本来想打电话给你们的，你们都不听！”唐九洲摸出手机来给他们看播出记录，“我记得这个店是邵叔的儿子开的，就过来了……”  
“对，得告诉明明！九洲，跟我们来！”  
“谢谢，谢谢大家的掌声~~ ”刚刚结束表演的邵明明在人群如同一只婉转明丽的百灵鸟，他拿过一杯红酒蹿到了齐思钧跟前：“今晚的party是要庆祝我最亲爱的小齐哥成为了星动传媒的副总裁的~~ 祝福他从今往后能摆脱一切束缚，自信满满地一飞冲天~~”  
“明明！那我呢！”一旁的周峻纬起哄，“我就是陪衬吗！”  
“Of course~~ 你以为谁都能给我小齐当陪衬吗~ 不是看你好看才不要你衬呢~~”  
“那我跟老齐是很衬没错~~”  
“咦~~”  
“明明！”  
蒲熠星打断了大家的嬉笑，“邵叔出事了，你跟我们到医院去吧。”  
邵明明脸色大变，“他出什么事？！”  
“路上说吧，他正在医院留医，”唐九洲道，“不然医院探病时间要过去了。”  
“这……”  
“明明你快去换衣服！”齐思钧说着就把他往更衣室推，“时间不等人！”  
“可是这里……”  
“你也说了我才是主角，我在呢，你不要操心。”齐思钧摸摸他的头，“有什么消息打电话给我。”  
“谢谢你，小齐哥。”  
邵明明点点头，跑去后台换衣服了，郭文韬和蒲熠星交换个眼色，蒲熠星便下楼去先取车子，不到十分钟，四人便风风火火地离开了Moon Light Club。  
“大家继续喝酒继续跳舞！精彩节目陆续有来哦！”  
齐思钧无缝衔接地主持起了这个party，他虽然不是这里的股东，却对这里的陈设，配置，工作流程，甚至员工都十分熟悉，周峻纬一问，才发现原来这里的设计是他帮忙弄的，连调酒师都是他推荐的。  
“你可真的是他齐妈了。”周峻纬忍俊不禁，“你真的很疼他。”  
“我当然疼他啊，”齐思钧接替了主人家的位置后，陪客人喝酒也喝多了，他两颊坨红，已经有些醉意了，但他仍然喝光了手上的红酒，“第一年，你一共陪了我三十五天，其他三百三十天，都是他陪我的。”  
“……”  
周峻纬愕然，他条件反射般伸手去拉他，但齐思钧已经起开了身，朝另一桌客人走去了。  
原来他是这样算的。  
他一直以为他们好多年了，但原来在他心里，不过是几个三十天罢了。

车子在夜幕中飞驰，医院探视时间到九点为止，蒲熠星为了赶路开得很快很专心，车子里一片沉默。  
邵明明换了一身白衬衫牛仔裤，外头裹一件厚实的驼色大衣，他脸上的亮片妆还没有卸，眨眼时眼角一闪一闪的，让唐九洲总错觉他在哭。  
“……你跳舞很厉害啊。”唐九洲逗他说话：“你刚刚是在cos 白色绶带鸟吧？”  
“你怎么会知道绶带鸟的？”邵明明把看向车窗外的视线收回来，“一般人不知道的。”  
“我小学的时候负责管理生物标本室的，里面有几百种鸟的标本，我全都记得。”唐九洲一个劲儿地说着话，生怕冷场，“还有一头北极熊呢！是真的北极熊哦！都不知道我们校长是怎么想到办法把它弄进来的！”  
“你说话好无聊呀，”邵明明幽幽地说了一句，“难怪你总是个nobody.”  
“……你认得我啊？”唐九洲心脏扑通一跳，“我还以为……”  
“这长条麻杆身材，却顶着张小鸡仔似的脸，很惹眼的。”邵明明笑了笑，脸上的愁容总算消散了一些，“你说我爸只是有恶化迹象，不是真的恶化，对吧？”  
“不是不是，我就是想吓唬他，给他说严重一点！”唐九洲连忙解释，“但是他真的需要休息了，他整天说这疼那疼，这边说胃痛这边又喝酒，我跟鹏哥摁都摁不住他！你可得好好劝劝他爱惜身体！”  
“我劝他他也不见得会听。”邵明明叹口气，往后一靠，抱住包包低下头，“应该说我劝他他更不会听。”  
“不是的，他虽然经常说你不长进什么的，但是他很关心你，他连你主持过什么活动，活动都是谁家出钱的都一清二楚！”唐九洲说着，拿出手机来给他开相册，“你看，这是我租的那个单间，里面还有你的舞蹈服，古筝，乐谱，你喜欢的东西都还在，我去看房子的时候他就说了低价租给我的条件是不能动你的东西。”  
“……都多少年前的了，早就穿不下了。”邵明明一张张翻那些招租图片，眼里泛起了泪花，“真是的……”  
前排的郭文韬和蒲熠星都不约而同地从后视镜里看了一眼后座，露出宽心的笑。郭文韬体贴地敲了敲椅背，“后面有纸巾。”  
“谢谢……”  
“啊！”  
唐九洲忽然惊叫一声，把手机抢了过去，“后面不能看了！”  
吓得踩了一脚刹车的蒲熠星忍不住吐槽：“怎么，你小子还有艳照不成？”  
“不是！那，那是，那是我小时候的照片！”  
“小时候的照片有什么不能看的？”  
“没穿衣服那种！”  
“噗嗤”一下，邵明明笑出了声，他笑得很好看，眉梢眼角都如星光闪烁。  
唐九洲把手机紧紧捂在胸前，想要把剧烈跳动的心也捂住。


	22. Happy New Year 22

来到医院时已经八点十五分钟了，但私立医院服务良好，加上四名各具风情的帅哥总有一款适合前台护士的眼缘，他们得到了额外照顾，可以留半个小时的探望时间。  
来到病房门外时邵明明却犹豫了，他垂首整理了好一会儿衣服，又对着玻璃把脸上的妆擦了又擦，直擦到眼角发红，唐九洲看不下去了，一把扼住他的手腕，打开门，拉着他进来了门，“邵叔，我们来看你啦~~”  
“怎么这么晚……”听到唐九洲的声音，邵建强才从晚报里抬起了头，可当他看见了那个跟在后面的个子矮小的男人后，一句话便说不完整了，梗在了喉咙，局促成了脸上阴影不明的神情。  
蒲熠星想给暖个场，故作轻松地跟邵建强打招呼，“邵叔，我们来看你了。九洲那家伙形容得好吓人，差点吓死我们了。我看看，你精神不错嘛~~明明，你看你爸是不是跟从前一样，骂人都中气十足？”  
“爸……”邵明明轻声叫了他一声，“我来看你了。”  
“来看我死了没有吗？托福托福，还死不了。”邵建强冷哼一下，把报纸一折一扔，背对着他们躺回床上去，“老骨头，要睡了，你们回去吧。”  
“邵叔，明明是特意来给你送东西的！”  
唐九洲把装着日用品和衣服的背包往邵明明怀里一塞，把他推到他床边，邵明明回头瞪他一眼，他只当没看见。  
邵明明只好打开背包，把衣服折好，放进衣橱，又把日用品整整齐齐码好在桌子上，他摸了摸床头柜上的水杯，水凉了，他又去打了一壶热水回来。他默默地做着这些功夫，动作也不见晦气，邵建强闷着一口气，总算闷出声了，“就是一点胃疼，没什么大不了。唐九洲那臭小子竟搞些夸张的行为罢了。”  
“我哪里夸张了，你都晕倒了，你们有见过严重到晕倒的胃疼吗？！”唐九洲不服气，向蒲熠星和郭文韬求证，“你们见过吗？”  
郭文韬却是点头了，“刚工作的时候加班太狠，饿到胃痛就晕倒过，不像现在的新人那么幸福。”  
“……你仿佛在暗示我什么，我不听我不听……”  
唐九洲插科打诨着，气氛融和了一些，邵明明才放松了一些紧绷的神经，倒了一杯热水递给邵建强，邵建强缓缓坐起身来，长期被油烟熏炙的脸泛着不显病态的蜡黄，倒是眼睛明亮得很，他盯着邵明明的脸好一会，不知怎的叹了口气，接过杯子来，“又减肥了吧？都瘦成猴子了。”  
“没有，不跳舞了，不控制体重了。”邵明明柔声道，“也不弹古筝了。”  
“……早点听我的，把搞什么艺术的心放在读书上，现在就是医生律师这些受人尊敬的职业了，也不至于只能去做什么公关，净受气。”  
“……你还生病，我不跟你吵这个。”邵明明咬了咬牙，别过脸去，“鹏哥会照顾好店里，你就好生歇着，那个餐饮协会我替你去一趟，把职务卸了，文韬哥会跟进财务交接的了……”  
“干什么呢，我还好好的，干什么给弄得交代后事一样？！”邵建强两道稀薄的眉毛皱到了一起，“谁说要卸任！都觉得我要废了是吗，我现在就出院！”  
“爸！没人这么说，就是想你好好休息！”  
蒲熠星搭了搭邵明明的肩膀，让他先不要说话，“邵叔，先喝点水吧，冷静一下。”  
“喝什么水，我很冷静……”邵建强冷哼一下，蒲熠星却捉住他的手把杯子举到了他唇边，耷拉着眼睛撒娇似地说“喝一点嘛”，他只能勉为其难般抿了一口。  
可他刚刚喝了一口水，脸色就变了，蒲熠星把杯子往他跟前送了送，“不信的话你就再喝一口。”  
“……”蒲熠星这话没头没尾，邵建强却真的端起杯子来咕噜噜地喝了半杯水，他看着那毫无特征的白开水，低声呢喃，“不，就是上火而已，没什么……”  
“那你这火也上得够久的了，”蒲熠星道，“你没发现最近明月餐馆生意大不如前了吗？九洲，你天天在那里吃饭，你没觉得饭菜越来越咸了吗？”  
“啊？我，我以为就是口味比较重，多喝点水就行……”唐九洲这才想起自己也曾经埋怨过饭菜不好吃，当时邵建强说是蔬菜换了货源所致，但现在回想一下，好像不只是如此，“怎么了，邵叔，邵叔你味觉出问题了？！”  
一个厨子的味觉出问题，那简直是毁灭职业生涯的大事，邵明明瞪大眼睛，猛地握住父亲的手，“真的吗？！”  
“就是上火而已，我，我会调整的……”邵建强被剥下了最骄傲的专业，一时颓靡了下去。  
“萎缩性胃炎不止影响胃，还会导致舌炎，舌头肿胀麻木，味蕾异常，口苦，吃不出食物的正常味道。”蒲熠星看着邵建强的眼睛，语气里一派在商言商的冷静，“你回去是给大家添乱。”  
“蒲熠星。”  
郭文韬觉得他话说重了，扯了扯他的衣角，但蒲熠星没理他，继续和邵建强说道，“邵叔，我不是想打击你。我想说的是，你对于明月餐馆，还有餐饮协会来说，绝对不止是一个厨子那么简单，你是他们的精神支柱，是大家的定海神针，他们看见你就觉得稳妥了安心了。所以，你如果不能精神爽利地出现，那还不如不出现，省得扰乱他们军心啊。”  
“就你会说话，吧啦吧啦的，就一狗头军师。”邵建强嘴里这么骂着，话却是听进去了，“但是，不止是我家餐馆，其他老友的店生意也都差了，总不能都是胃炎吧？”  
“那我可不知道了，说不定他们都跟你一样逞强呢！”蒲熠星翻个嫌弃的白眼，“你们这些老男人就是爱面子！”  
“再过三十年你也是老男人，你以为你躲得过啊！”邵建强哈哈大笑起来，邵明明和唐九洲面面相觑，好像从来没见过这样的邵建强，“小蒲，你要是能答应我，帮我想办法把大家的生意弄起来，我就乖乖地退休当个吉祥物。你敢不敢答应？”  
“嘿，你家餐馆又不写我名字，我才不要担这差事呢！”蒲熠星说着，把邵明明拉了过来，“对了，这餐馆写了你名字的，这活儿该你干！”  
“我？”邵明明一愣，随即反应过来，对，这活儿就该他干，搞市场搞公关，这就是他的强项啊！“当然了，这活儿除了我还能是谁干！爸，我答应你，我一定会把明月餐馆，还有其他叔伯的店的生意都盘活过来！到时候你就乖乖听我的，好不好？”  
“你？你懂餐饮吗？那可不是搞些乱七八糟的明星流量，网红代言就行的！”邵建强满是质疑，“做饮食是要专业的人来搞的……”  
“那蒲哥也不是专业人士啊，你怎么就委托他呢？”邵明明嘟了嘟嘴，“你就是看不起我！”  
“可那是我和你妈的心血身家……”  
唐九洲忽然咯咯咯地笑了起来，“所以就算败家也得由邵明明这个长子嫡孙来败啊，败在外人手里多不值啊！”  
“唐九洲！”  
唐九洲一开口就把众人逗笑了，连邵建强都气不过来，撑起身来敲了他额头一下，“胡说八道！我跟你说，我可是懂法律的！文韬，你们是不是有什么管理投资计划的，给我做一份！我跟你们说，我就是要达到120%的业绩增长，至于你们找什么外包公关我就不管了！”  
郭文韬笑道，“没问题，帝都风控，为你的一生负责。九洲，回去写计划，明天交给我。”  
“什么？明天？！现在都九点了啊！”  
“对啊，”郭文韬笑容和蔼可亲，“距离明天上班还有整整十二个小时呢，加油哦。”  
……郭文韬，你这个变节成资本家无情剥削劳动阶级的叛徒！对得起北大的校训吗？！  
唐九洲气得鼓起了金鱼一样的腮帮子，结果被邵明明戳了一指头，往他口袋里塞了自己的名片。  
咦，所以这是，这个项目就由我和邵明明负责了？  
唐九洲后知后觉地反应过来，已经是晚上十二点了，他捉过名片颤颤巍巍地扫了二维码加了邵明明的微信，看着那个通过的信息，一口气把一杯特浓咖啡喝完，兴高采烈地继续做方案了。

而Moon Light Club里，一场临时换了主的Party最后也是宾主尽欢，一些人兴尽回家投入一宿好梦，一些人意犹未尽到别处续摊继续笙歌不断，而齐思钧精准地计算着自己的酒量，在送完最后一个客人离开，叮嘱完领班收拾以后，才扑通一下往后倒去。  
还好周峻纬早就熟知齐思钧的醉酒行为——当他越是健谈越是两眼晶亮地盯着你笑，就越醉得厉害，如果他已经不是在和你说话而是自顾自地说话了，那他就离不省人事不远了——于是当他喋喋不休地吩咐着工作时，他已经把外套穿好，收拾好齐思钧的东西，倒数着三二一，手一伸腰一弯，正正好把人捞进怀里，以一个最好发力的姿势架着他往停车场走。  
顺利到达酒店，不吵不闹地进电梯，刷了房卡开门，周峻纬正感叹自己业务也太过纯熟了的时候，齐思钧才向他展现了一个他从前没有处理过的状况——他忽然猛力挣开他，冲进洗手间扶着马桶就是一顿呕吐：可是他不是喝酒反胃，而是自己扣喉的。  
“老齐！你干什么？！”周峻纬吓了一跳，连忙制止他，“别扣……你嗓子还要不要了？！老齐！”  
然而齐思钧却完全不理人，他吐得再也没有东西可以吐了，才终于停下了，他摇摇晃晃地冲掉了秽物，摇摇晃晃地起身洗手洗脸漱口，他双眼洞若明火，灼灼若星，但周峻纬知道他已经完全脑子停摆，只是按照惯性行事罢了。  
也就是说，他不是第一次喝醉酒以后扣喉，也不是偶尔为之，而是经常性的行为，都培养出习惯来了。  
周峻纬诧异，为什么他要这样做？扣喉不止对胃不好，对咽喉伤害更大，他可是主持人，嗓子多重要啊！  
齐思钧瞪着眼睛洗了两三分钟手，周峻纬越看越觉得奇怪，他拿起手机来，给柳烟打了个电话：“柳烟，我是峻纬……我想问一下你，老齐为什么老是扣喉？他身体出现什么病了吗？”  
“……小齐喝醉了？”柳烟知道他今晚去参加庆功宴，也不感到意外，“没事，让他吐吧，他吐完会自己清理的，然后捉他去睡觉就行了。”  
“……这怎么会没事呢？！”柳烟习以为常的语气让周峻纬大惑不解，“他为什么要这样伤害自己？！”  
“为什么？周峻纬你问为什么？！”柳烟的声音倏然拔高到了一个质问的音调，“因为你啊！”  
“……什么？”周峻纬愕然，怎么跟我有关系？  
“你跟他分手不就是嫌弃他陪酒赔笑，嫌弃他不够体面，嫌弃他为了钱出卖尊严吗？”柳烟的话夹枪带棍，“从那以后他一喝多了就要扣喉，他说不想再被人看见那样的自己。周峻纬，你让他讨厌他自己！你还好意思问为什么？”  
周峻纬张口结舌，目定口呆，他很想说些什么来反驳柳烟的控诉，他想说不是的，他不是嫌弃他，他只是心疼他，他想说不是他提的分手他才是被甩那个，他想说他根本就爱他爱得要死，他愿意付出一切去挽回他。  
可是他喉咙里压了千斤巨石，一个音节都说不出；他仍然听得见柳烟激愤得尖酸刻薄的声音，但他已经听不进一个字了，他木然地挂掉了电话，走到洗手台前；齐思钧依旧麻木而认真地重复着漱口和洗手的动作，好像觉得自己肮脏难耐一样。  
周峻纬捉住他的手把他拉开，关掉水龙头；他转身握住他的肩膀，喘着气看他，心如刀割。  
而齐思钧只是歪了歪头，给他一个没有意义的眉眼弯弯的笑。  
眼泪涌了上来，他再也顾不上什么朋友界限了，端端正正地吻了上去。


	23. Happy New Year 23

齐思钧睡得很熟，这对于一个长年缺觉的媒体人来说是难得的好事，直到眼皮被映照进来的阳光擦亮了，睫毛颤动几下，他才悠悠醒来，正想翻身伸个懒腰，却被压在腰上的不属于自己的手臂吓了一跳，猛地一下坐了起来。  
“嗯……”手臂的主人仿佛是被他这般动静打扰了，皱着眉头呻吟一声，揉着眼睛撑起上半身，朝他黏糊糊地说了句“早”。  
“……早，早？”  
“几点了？”  
“……八点二十。”  
“那我再睡一会……”周峻纬说罢就倒了回去，还扯着被子把脸往枕头里拱了一下。  
齐思钧觉得头上有一条筋在扯得突突发疼——为什么周峻纬会睡在他床上？！  
他使劲回忆昨晚到底发生了什么，但清醒的记忆断在了Moon Light Club，他应该是喝醉了，然后就被他带回了酒店。  
然后呢？！  
齐思钧凭感觉判断了一下，应该是什么都没有发生过，他想周峻纬也不是这种乘人之危的人——但是，但是在他的认知中，他也应该很绅士地把自己安顿好就离开才对，这才符合他对于普通好朋友的界限定义。  
他怎么就，怎么就这样……  
齐思钧后知后觉地开始烦宿醉，他有一股想把周峻纬踹下去的冲动；然而他一低头，就看见他拥着被子窝在床上，明明已经半梦半醒了还是要赖床的模样——就像他们还在一起的时候，每次他早起出门跑新闻时一样。  
齐思钧硬迫自己从过去的回忆里抽身，他掀开被子快步往洗手间跑去，他需要一把凉水让自己彻底清醒。  
洗漱过后他稍微恢复了些冷静，他也知道自己每次喝醉了就会扣喉呕吐，大概昨天周峻纬是看他这样奇怪，不放心才会留下……  
齐思钧对自己说了三遍“就是这样”以后，才收拾好心情，准备去处理今天的工作。  
周峻纬还赖在床上，他便来到了小书房，打开电脑，和星动传媒中国区的同事开会。Yannis是搞金融出身的，自从看了齐思钧真的靠一场晚会把星动的股价拉高了5美金，她就把内容管理这块交给他负责了。  
星动传媒孵化了不少创造优质内容的UP主，但是这些流量的变现好像不太理想，而合同也快要到期了，他们正在考虑是否继续签他们。齐思钧了解过了这些up主的创作内容和变现方式以后，发现他们多数都是美食博主，他们无一例外点击量很大，口碑非常好，都被人称赞是治愈心灵的内容，可是他们的带货率都不太理想，甚至自创品牌也不见得有很好的效益，更别说和平台合作推出的产品了。  
“还是继续签吧，维持一个良好的制作环境，带来的收益比变现更重要……你们再把数据做详细一些，给出一个平均线……低于这个平均线的up主，给他们指派一个运营指导，跟他们半年，看看问题出在哪里吧。”齐思钧和同事们开了半个小时的会议，最终还是决定保他们，“你们下一批签约的up主名单报告我已经收到了，我先看一下……你们那边的时间周三上午九点开会商议吧……好的，辛苦你们了。”  
齐思钧结束网络会议，抬头便看见周峻纬探着半张脸，眨巴着让人心动不已的大眼睛出现在门边，他强装冷静地朝他露出一个温和的微笑：“醒了？九点了，你也该回去工作了吧？”  
“今天周日呢，我又不像你们媒体人，没日没夜地服务观众。”周峻纬走进来，手里捧着个盛着早餐的食盘，他把早餐搁到齐思钧面前，自己端了一杯咖啡在他对面坐下，“吃点儿吧，昨天看你吐得，胃里应该什么都没了。”  
“……谢谢。”齐思钧正好借吃东西的动作躲避一下周峻纬的灼灼目光，他低头啃着三文治，“麻烦你了，昨晚你一定很辛苦吧，我没事了，你可以回去好好休息……”  
“老齐，你别怪我多嘴，可我觉得你的思路没找对。”周峻纬却不管齐思钧说什么，径直插嘴，“我是说你们刚研究的那些up主，我觉得你们找错了方向。”  
“什么？”齐思钧猛抬头，“什么意思？”  
“你想想，看他们视频的人是为什么才看的？真的都是为了学习做饭的吗？”周峻纬听到了几个名字，都是从大陆火到youtube的名人，他也有所耳闻，“所谓的治愈心灵，就是做到了自己做不到的事情，一种代偿心理得到满足。比如那个一饭一蔬的博主，朝九晚五的人哪里来的时间慢悠悠处理每天的一饭一蔬？”  
“……我明白你的意思，但为什么你凭这个来判断我们方向错了？”齐思钧不觉停下了吃食的动作，认真地聆听周峻纬的话，“我们也不是想要推广这种生活态度，而是顺势推出对应的餐食产品，果酱啊腌菜啊的……”  
“你没明白，他们需要代偿的不是那食物，而是‘自己动手做’这件事，”周峻纬往前倾了倾身体，“如果那些食品不是那些up主亲手做的，就达不到代偿心理满足这个效果。举个例子，要是哪个奶茶店出了一个奶茶西施，大家都会拍长龙去买奶茶，是因为他们想喝奶茶吗，不是的，他们只是想要喝那个女生冲泡的奶茶。这些up主的粉丝也一样，不是up主亲手做的东西他们不稀罕，而他们心里又很清楚要做到大规模销售，那必定不是手工制作可以满足的，所以他们看视频很积极，买东西很消极。所以我说你们找错了方向，不解决这个代偿心理错位的问题，再怎么运营都不能把这些粉丝转变成客户的。”  
“代偿心理……奶茶西施……错位……”齐思钧甚至打开了手机备忘在记录，“那，如果我把他们的店铺规模都控制在小量精品的范围呢？打着每份产品都是up主亲手做的噱头，每个产品都限量抢购，饥饿营销？”  
“最好还能每次做这些食品时也做一个视频，让粉丝看看他是怎么样能够一个人做出两三百份食品的，然后设置一个统一抢购的时间，才能让他们产生真的买一份少一份的‘这东西真金贵没有都不好意思说自己是他的粉丝’的攀比心理。”周峻纬笑道，“齐同学学习能力不错嘛……”  
“那如果我下一步开发的up主不是这种私人手作，而是大规模生产的呢？”齐思钧却接着说了起来，他的眼睛闪闪发光，语气甚至有些咄咄逼人，完全没有平日里谦逊柔和，“我可以开发一批加工行业的up主，他们本来就是通过壮观的流水线作业生产来攫取粉丝的，那粉丝本来就是带着‘别看这东西那么平常背后的作业线非常厉害’的慕强心理的，他们本来就是想要那些大批量生产的东西，就不存在你刚说的错位问题了，对吧？！”  
周峻纬一愣，“你这样说也没错……就跟我们看祖国宣传片以后会产生自豪骄傲的心理，短期内会对国货特别有好感一样……”  
“对，祖国宣传片，对，就是这个！还可以往高处拔！”齐思钧猛地站了起来，他兴奋地原地踱步，嘴里念念叨叨地就是播音腔的话语：“不止是up主那么简单，我还可以做一个像食品工厂一样的纪录片！自己动手做饭固然是一份情怀，但是，让在每一个奔走在晚高峰的疲惫灵魂吃上一口热饭的抚慰，又何尝不是一种情怀？这是在饮食层面的‘大庇天下寒士俱欢颜’，有能力让十几亿人都能吃上一样品质的食物，这才是最宏大的情怀，这才是我们最该感动的情怀！”  
“……老齐，”周峻纬愣愣地听着他慷慨陈词，好像又看见了那个在元旦晚会上烨烨生光的小主持，他一听钟情一见倾心的少年，他站了起来，给他比了一个大大的赞，“没问题，完全可行！”  
“是吧？我也觉得可以！”齐思钧兴高采烈地往周峻纬走了一步，可满脸的笑容在迎上对方的视线时冷却了下来，他别过脸去略尴尬地挠了挠发尾，“不好意思，我自己工作的事情，不该麻烦你……”  
“老齐。”  
周峻纬喊了他一声，齐思钧还没来得及回应，他手已经伸了过来，扣住他的后脑勺，快速在他嘴上啄了一下。  
齐思钧浑身都僵住了：到这个地步还不知道周峻纬打什么主意他就太傻了。  
“这是版权费。”周峻纬眼睛里都是笑意，在他唇边轻轻说道，“这个idea卖给你了。盖个章？”  
“……没必要再来一局，结果是一样的。”齐思钧把他推开，“你现在只是刚好遇到了经济问题，才需要我给你出谋划策，等你有能力自己运营公司……”  
“不是再开一局，是中场休息，现在休息完了，我们继续。”周峻纬捉住他的肩膀，不让他退后，“你逃也没用，你逃我就追，我总能追到你的。”  
就像那一年，网吧外面的小路上那个情不自禁的吻以后，他也像躲瘟疫一般躲了他三个月，但最终还是被他在毕业典礼上捉住了，直接就出了个柜，一步到位。  
齐思钧失笑，摇着头垂下眼帘：“你是不是太自说自话了？”  
“我这叫胸有成竹，齐老师。”周峻纬撩开覆住他眼睛的头发，“起码让我给你完成治疗。”  
“……什么治疗？”  
“让你放心喝酒，不用再扣喉的治疗。”  
齐思钧猛地扬起了眼睛——那本该落在他额头的吻便印在了他的眼睛上。  
他闭上眼，失控地说了一个“好”字。


	24. Happy New Year 24

周一早上八点半，唐九洲已经捧着新鲜出炉的策划书等着郭文韬了；而郭文韬明显是给第一天去高阁集团上班的蒲熠星来了点出门纪念，接近九点才到的办公室——并且没有穿白色衬衫而是内搭了一件高领毛衣——他让唐九洲直接做口头讲述，一边听他说一边打开新闻网页刷新关于联合债券的消息。  
“……总体而就是这样，具体执行细节我会再和邵明明确认。”唐九洲看郭文韬神情凝重，忐忑道，“是不是我做得不好？你说有什么需要改进的，我马上去改……”  
“不，你做得很好，但是你提到了一些对冲基金投资，我个人不建议在金融衍生工具上做太多文章，那只是一个和正规投资做对冲，减低风险的道具，投资回报率不是它的第一考虑要素，”郭文韬把IPAD转过去给他看，“政府刚刚通过了动议，批准六大集团发行联合债券了。”  
“啊？有没有搞错，这不就等于把一个不断充气的气球扔给股民击鼓传花吗？！”唐九洲心中一紧，“文韬，我们要不要打一遍电话给客户，确认他们没有买这个联合债券？”  
“我们的客户集中在大陆，都是委托我们做海外投资的，应该不会冒险买入陌生的金融产品，不过保险起见，给客户经理们发个邮件让他们提醒一下客户也好。”郭文韬点头，接纳了唐九洲的意见，“九洲，你搞定了手头的工作就去找邵明明谈吧，签好合同回来。人情归人情，账目要分明。”  
“好，那我先出去工作了。”  
唐九洲心想自己先跟邵明明约个时间，最好约在下午三点左右，他们可以去一个情调不错的咖啡厅慢慢聊，聊完了就可以借着考察的名义带他回明月餐馆去吃饭，那是他成长的地方，一定有很多感慨，人一感慨就会说很多话，吃完饭他还可以邀他上楼去小酌几杯，那本来就是他的屋子嘛，他肯定很放松，多喝两杯也没事，醉了就别回去了，干脆睡下来就好……诶诶诶，我没有打算做什么，就是想和他好好聊聊，深入了解一下客户的各种需求而已，哦，对了，那他中午的时候还能赶过去明月餐馆先订好晚上的菜单，顺便再警告一下那些对联合债券有意向的街坊邻里，一举三得！  
唐九洲美滋滋地做着公私分明但兼容的工作计划，却被邵明明一个语音回复完全打乱了：“十一点康奈会展中心，没别的时间了。”  
“那我过去找你？”  
“好。”  
微信那头再也没有回复，唐九洲猜他在忙，也不再打扰，他把邮件发了，把工作落实到人，便拿着公文包赶向康奈会展中心。  
康奈会展中心，纽约文化创意产业最钟情的展览之地，用行内人的话说，这里的一个逗号都是美金磨的墨染出来的，它那一整面的湖绿色外墙，反映着中天艳阳，明亮显眼而不失柔和，就像汇聚在这里的各色独立演出一样，充满蓬勃精致的生机。  
唐九洲依照邵明明发来的地址来到了正门，但那里围聚了一大群举着横幅的人，他以为是有什么明星要走秀而来捧场的粉丝，可他走近了看，却发现那是一群举着“反消费主义”“反奢侈消费”横幅的示威人士；他抬头看了看挂在外墙上的宣传竖幅，却是“NET新春概念珠宝展”，他们的代言人，刚刚斩获了奥斯卡影后的二十六岁小天后Anita Kinsley一身珠光宝气，仿佛从头到脚都写着“想我开火”。  
唐九洲看了看四周，不止示威人士，还有拿着相机蠢蠢欲动的记者——他们肯定是想要拍下Anita和示威人士起冲突的画面，好造个大新闻了。  
唐九洲正发愁该怎么突破重围进入会展中心，就收到了一个邀请码和一个繁琐的指路方式“到第三街街口的Monte Hotel，进地下商场，往东南方向走，进入Jean 法式餐厅，从后厨出，找到一个画十字的铁门，用邀请码打开密码锁，可到会展中心负二层停车场，从专属电梯上六楼。邀请码三十分钟失效，动作要快。”  
妈呀，怎么搞得跟谍战似的？  
唐九洲看得脑壳痛，一边就快步往第三街跑去，初春时节，寒冷未退，他却热出了一头细汗，还好他个高腿长，总算在三十分钟内进了十字铁门，往停车场电梯走去。  
电梯门一开，映入眼帘的是一个用五彩斑斓的铁丝网围出来的空间，空间里挂着不同颜色的雪纺绸缎，和正中间的黑白T台形成了巨大反差，工作人员正忙前忙后地准备着，在T台侧边，穿着一身灰色亮片西装的邵明明正和他的助手们说着什么，他看起来有些疲惫，不时用力眨一下发红的眼睛——长期戴眼镜的唐九洲知道这是眼睛疲劳酸涩的症状。  
“邵明明。”唐九洲向他走过去，“我早了一点，你这边？”  
“不好意思稍等我一下。”邵明明朝唐九洲抱歉而匆忙地笑了一下，便对一个正怒气冲冲往他走来的高个子棕发美女露出一脸甜笑，“My dear generous，怎么还不去做妆发？”  
“Ming，我是相信你才会来代言这种暴发户品牌的。”这美女就是NET海报上的代言人Anita，“格调我就不说了，我之前才在电视上宣传过女性不要被消费主义裹挟，现在场外就来那么一群人，你是存心让我出丑吗？”  
“Anita，Ming什么时候让你失望过？”面对女明星的怒火，邵明明还是笑眯眯的，“你只需要负责美丽就好了，别的都交给我。我把第一排的位置留给了几个著名制作人哦。”  
“……好吧，我就相信你这个小灵精。”  
既然有资源，Anita也不在乎那些示威人士了，转身到后台去做造型了。唐九洲忍不住说了句闲话：“没想到她是这样的人啊……”  
“唐先生，请您尊重一下我的客户。”邵明明扭头就瞪了他一眼，唐九洲连忙做个自打嘴巴的动作，“对不起我多嘴了……你这边工作忙完了吗，我想和你说一下明月餐馆的事……”  
“应该有十分钟……Judy，你去哪？不是让你拿装饰铁网隔一块空地出来吗？”邵明明一眼扫去，就把一个窝在场边偷懒的小工揪了出来。  
“我，我用丝带拉了警戒线了，这样比较美观……”  
“美观？待会示威人士直接冲上台把Anita身上的珠宝抢了砸了可更美观了！”邵明明叱喝道，“丝带顶什么用？我们的装饰铁网上可以用铁丝缠成一片，跟防爆铁马一样，冲都冲不散。懂我意思了没？懂了就快去啊！Alan已经去请他们头子了，你可别拖我后腿！”  
“我马上叫人一起弄！”  
场务小工立刻叫上几个人去弄铁网，唐九洲却是傻了，“你要把那些示威人士请进来？！为什么啊？这，这不是乱套了？！”  
“小齐哥教过我一句话，防民之口甚于防川，只能疏不能堵，把他们堵在那里压着，只会引来更大的麻烦，”邵明明向唐九洲露出一个高深莫测的笑容来，在他稚嫩的脸上显出了一股独特的反差美，“既然他们都来了，这波流量怎么能浪费呢，干脆引去为我所用吧！”  
“话是这么说，怎么引啊……”  
“唐先生，你好像很感兴趣哦？”邵明明笑眯眯地向他伸出掌心来，“你不忙的话，要不要跟我一起看场show？”  
“……不忙，我今天时间都预留给你了，不忙！”  
唐九洲倒没有说谎，就是不知道郭文韬知道他一天就打算服侍一个客户以后会不会想杀了他了。  
唐九洲跟在邵明明身边，看他作最后复盘检查，大到灯光舞台模特主持，小到座位安排记者站位，他那小脑袋像电脑一样把各种程序都设置好了，连做标记的荧光贴纸应该是几分几毫都记得清清楚楚，这让论文答辩时都要在PPT做备忘注释的唐九洲由衷佩服；而邵明明则是因为身边多了一个经常哇哦啊地感叹的小跟班而哭笑不得，他的下属早就习惯了他的娴熟，已经很少这么惊叹，他油然生了些得意，显摆一般给他解释公关活动的细节。  
“为什么每个座位上都有一朵纸玫瑰？用真玫瑰不是更好吗？”  
“纸玫瑰上全都喷了下一场活动要宣传的香水，展开后还有二维码，凭码可以去专柜换一份试用装。现场能买得起珠宝的都是有钱人，但时尚杂志编辑才是写专栏搞声势的主力，总要给人家一些甜头不是？”  
“那为什么不直接送香水呢？”  
“哪有人明着说人家买不起的？况且，假花有真香，不是更有噱头吗？”  
“哇，你好有创意啊！可为什么你哄邵叔的时候就想不到这些花样呢？”  
“你是想跟我吵架吗？”  
邵明明领着唐九洲，像是讲相声似的一个逗一个捧，不知不觉，嘉宾都进了场，按安排入座，而那个用铁丝网划出来的外形像花圃栅栏实则是当阻拦铁马用的区域里，也已经站了五六个那些反奢侈消费的示威人士头头，他们满怀不满的阴沉脸色和那些特意来看新款珠宝首饰发布的时尚圈名人反差强烈。唐九洲仔细地思考了一番，还是想不到邵明明能有什么办法不让那些示威人士拆台，但邵明明已经戴上了无线通讯设备，指挥起了活动，他也不好打扰他，只能安静看秀，静待事态变化。  
随着珠宝秀的开场，场内灯光缤纷幻变，那本来让唐九洲觉得有些俗气的五彩雪纺变得剔透玲珑了起来，它们随着灯光变化，竟和展出的珠宝遥想呼应，营造出了不同的视觉错觉：展示绿宝石时是层次不同的绿，森林似的衬托出宝石的幽美莹润；展出红宝石时又彷如跳动的火焰，连冰凉的石头都带上了热度；而最纯粹的透明钻石首饰出场时，全场炸开了一片泼墨，但黑色之中却闪烁着点点白色荧光，衬托着舞台正中最耀眼的钻石，如众星拱月，让人移不开目光。  
唐九洲一个只会看珠宝投资价格的理科男也不由得感叹这些首饰的美，更勿论那些特意俩看秀的名媛新贵和时尚达人，她们伸长了脖子啧啧惊叹，满目艳羡；但与此相反的是那些示威人士，越是美丽的展现惹起的不满越大，而当NET本季首推款，由一顶铂金蔓叶连枝星心钮结钻石冠，一条珍珠钻石花叶流苏项链，同款花叶珍珠耳环，海蓝宝镶嵌桂枝钻石手镯及同款戒指组成的整套复古欧式珠宝套装出现在打扮成古希腊白衣女神的Anita身上时，她们的怒火终于爆发了，他们高喊口号，朝舞台上扔掷手上的物品，更有人对Anita 破口大骂，说她一边打着理性消费的旗子拉拢普罗大众的欢心，一边享受物欲，为消费主义站台，是表里不一的投机者，墙头草；Anita被吓了一跳，连连后退，她本就不是模特专业，戴着几公斤重的首饰，穿着恨天高，几乎跌倒。  
但男主持却像没事人一样，优雅地扶住了Anita，他很有耐性地等那些示威人士喊了一轮口号，才悠悠然打开麦克风的开关，而他说的第一句话，居然是“说得好”。  
莫说平常观众，连那些示威人士都蒙了一下，在全场人作出反应之前，却见Anita把那华丽的皇冠摘了下来，高举过头，重重地摔到了地上，皇冠应声破碎，四分五裂！


	25. Happy New Year 25

唐九洲大惊，那套钻石皇冠少说十几万，就这么砸了，就算不说价格，对品牌方来说也无疑是一记响亮的耳光，难道邵明明为了讨好那些示威人士，竟然要得罪客户吗？  
唐九洲不禁偷眼看了看邵明明，可他神情自若，嘴角噙着一抹笑，彷佛一切尽在掌握——这难道就是他的公关手法吗？  
唐九洲还没理清状况，却见六个展示模特都重新回到了台上，她们和Anita一样，摘下了佩戴的饰物，乒乒乓乓地它们砸碎一地，观众们一片哗然，纷纷拿出手机来拍摄这个前无古人的场面。  
模特儿们砸完了首饰，以Anita为中心，站成了一个圆弧形，Anita展开双臂，做出了一个迎接拥抱般的姿势，向着正中镜头说道：“全世界的女性朋友，今天我出现在这里，只有一个目的，就是传达一个信息。我们不需要奢侈的首饰去成为女王，只要你足够自信，不管是玻璃，水晶还是钻石，不过都是让我们自己开心的小玩意而已。”  
“没错，这也是NET公司想要传播的信念，”主持人走到Anita身边，Anita把脖子上的项链摘下，交到他手里，“一直以来，说到珠宝首饰，大家的想法就是昂贵，就是奢侈，但是你们能否认这些闪光的设计之美吗？”  
那些示威人士面面相觑，只能词穷地重复着“奢侈消费，洗脑经济”等口号，主持人摇摇头，晃了晃那串华丽的项链，“那如果我告诉你们，这串项链只需要两百美元，那它还是你们定义的奢侈消费吗？”  
惊讶的质疑声音四起：“什么？！这不可能？！”  
“你们没有听错，NET正是把这不可能变成了事实。”主持人向模特儿们做个“请”的动作，她们回到了后台，只留下Anita继续展示她身上的饰品，“今天展出的是是NET本季热推系列，这些全是莫桑石，也就是通称的人造钻石，除此以外，红宝石绿宝石蓝宝石，全都是人工合成的，然而通过NET的杰出工匠们的加工，卓越的雕刻工艺赋予了它们同等的璀璨，如果我们不说，根本没人看得出来它们和天然宝石的区别，对吧？”  
“我希望首饰回归美的初衷，我希望美能挣脱金钱的束缚，而我更希望以后所有的女孩们都能有这份自信，买首饰是为了自己好看，只要好看了就行，莫桑石跟钻石没有区别，别让那些奢侈品牌催眠你只有钻石才值得歌颂！”Anita蹦出来两个粗鄙的用词，却只让人觉得爽快解气，她把手上的戒指摘下，往一个示威人士扔了过去，猝不及防得让那人只能本能地接住，“看，漂亮吧，又便宜，自己买来开心一下不好吗，别等着男人送，也别迷信它代表什么承诺……”Anita回正头去看镜头，“为你自己买一份愉悦，这就是无价之宝。”  
“无价之宝！”“无价之宝！”“NET！无价之宝！”  
邵明明的公关托儿带头喊了一句，其他人也跟着嚷嚷，一声声的“无价之宝”混合掌声和欢呼，响彻会场；那几个示威人士灰溜溜地低下头，卷起了标语横幅离开了，Anita在台上摆着不同的Pose让记者拍照，一地破碎的首饰便是最好的背景，明天的娱乐头版绝对是Anita豪砸钻石皇冠，呼吁女性从消费主义里解放出来的通稿。  
而邵明明则走到了前方引导观众离场，唐九洲留意到他们把客人分流了，大部人都从出口离开，一小部分人却在他的指引下去到了另一个方向，他紧跟在邵明明身后，悄声问道：“这又是什么门道？”  
邵明明维持着可爱甜美的笑容引导客人，完了才转过头去冲唐九洲俏皮眨眼，“NET本来就有面向中层客户的产品线啊，没什么门道。”  
“我才不信呢！……哦，我明白了，就跟那个纸玫瑰一样！明明是假的，却让人觉得它像真的一样！以此摆脱偏见，人造的也能跟天然的一样好看！”唐九洲恍然大悟，“你这一整场秀的核心就是以假乱真！”  
“真真假假有什么重要的，只要客户和消费者喜欢这个概念，愿意为它买单就行了。”  
“那，那刚刚那些人是谁，为什么她们去的地方不一样？”  
“哦，那全是有钱人家的小姐太太，参加NET高层直接主持的天然宝石购买会了。”  
“……邵明明，我真的差点就信了你那开心无价的鬼话。”  
“越是漂亮的人越会骗人啊，怎么，你不看金庸的吗？”邵明明笑了，他把无线麦摘下交给助手，“走吧，饿死我了，去吃点东西。”  
唐九洲看看时间，原来已经三点了，新鲜刺激的公关体验让他都忘了午饭这件事，直到现在才感觉到饥饿，“好啊，我们去吃下午茶，我正好跟你说一下明月餐馆的项目计划。”  
“……嗯，好。”  
说到明月餐馆，邵明明一直闪闪发亮的眼睛就黯淡了几分，他吩咐好下属收拾收尾，便取了外套和包包，随唐九洲去吃下午茶了。

邵明明以为唐九洲会带他去个安静的西餐厅什么的，但不想唐九洲把他带到了一个连锁快消饮品店，还是一个中国牌子“彗星COMET”。  
邵明明看着满目蓝绿色小清新格调的装修哭笑不得地调侃：“唐九洲，你真当我们是学生约会呢，还来这种地方，怎么着也得到Starbucks才对得起我们聊几千万生意的规格吧？”  
“你可别小看这种网红奶茶店，你知道去年彗星的财报收益是多少钱吗？”唐九洲点了两杯焦糖布雷奶茶，递给邵明明一杯，“你的是无糖的。”  
“……嗯，你想说几个亿？”彗星COMET光是在纽约就有五十多家门店，但考虑到租金成本也贵，邵明明也不敢估个离谱的数字，“薄利多销？”  
唐九洲摇头，“根据他们公布的结果，去年净亏损十六亿，但是比前年好了，前年亏损了三十亿，是说的美金哦。”  
“什么？！”邵明明差点把喝到嘴里的奶茶喷了出来，“亏那么多钱？！那，那它们怎么活啊？！”  
“这就是资本的吊诡之处。你看……我知道你看不懂，你听我解释就好，”唐九洲翻开了计划书，他看邵明明一双大眼睛里满是问号，干脆放弃了给他看文字部分，直接指着数据图表解释，“彗星的运营模式可以简单归纳为打包上市。其实你看到的所有门店，多数都是加盟的，也就是彗星先自己开了十几家店，造成一种我家大业大你们快来跟我混的错觉，然后路人甲乙丙丁纷纷前来抱大腿，给点加盟费，买下授权经营。对于彗星来说这些加盟店不但不花钱还给他钱，当然是开得越多越好，那么当加盟店开到了几百家上千家，彗星总部就做个统计表，把所有店铺的收入支出盈利给整个好看的报表，宣布自己已经是垄断纽约奶茶业巨头了，把公司上市，赚股民的钱；而它一边搞上市，还能一边拉人投资，投资者一看报表，觉得真有前途，于是就大笔投入资金，彗星的股价又继续上涨了……”  
“那应该赚钱才对啊，怎么会亏钱，还亏那么多呢？”  
唐九洲想了想，把自己没喝过的那杯奶茶推到邵明明跟前去，“当一支股票行情看好，它就是这一杯满满的奶茶，假设我是店家，现在我以原价把它卖给你了。  
“哦……”  
邵明明想接过来时，唐九洲却突然按住了他的手，“但是，如果我说不好意思刚刚制作时不小心加了一勺子盐下去，现在我愿意用80%的价格买回来，并且送你一张八折券；如果你不接受，就只能去消费者委员会告我了。那你愿意卖给我吗？”  
邵明明点头，“愿意啊，这处理方法还行。”  
“可如果那杯奶茶其实什么问题都没有，只是我骗你的呢？”唐九洲把杯子拿回来，，喝了一口奶茶，发出一声“好喝”的叹谓，“嗯~~ 好甜~~ 看，现在我不仅喝到了奶茶，还得到20%的奶茶钱，而且还能赚你下一次来使用这个八折券的钱，是不是一举三得？”  
“……你怎么这么坏啊？”邵明明嚷嚷，“什么都是你说的，我当然会被骗。”  
“没错，股票买卖也是一样的，情报都是资本放出去的。拿COMET举例，财务亏损严重就是那勺子盐，它只要算好了什么时候告诉你下盐了，就能赚股价下跌的差价，而那些投资人当然会继续投资啊，他们就是那张八折券，让你下次继续买。”唐九洲指了指图表反应的几次股价上涨下跌时间，和他们的财政报告公布时间，都有着明确的关联，“COMET赚钱的地方早就不是这些装潢清新的门店了，而是血肉横飞的股市。任何行业，只要把规模做起来以后，都是一样的。”  
“……你说的原理我明白了，但是，这和明月餐馆有什么关系？”邵明明摇头，“你不是想叫我爸开连锁店吧，这难度太大了，哪里去找那么多厨子加盟……”  
“不，对于邵叔来说，加盟店都是现成的。”  
“……餐饮协会？！”邵明明反应了过来，他猛地坐直了身体，“你想要劝说他们结成一个餐饮品牌？然后就用彗星COMET的招数上市？”

“不然怎么赚120%的增长啊？就靠卖那几份麻婆豆腐宫保鸡丁吗？”唐九洲推了推眼镜，“当然了，赚到钱以后，各家店都能投入更多去提高出品水平，改善装修，甚至弄一个统一的VI方案，加强专业感；还可以引导媒体给品牌增加文化价值，你看你小齐哥的美国春晚不是赚大发了吗？我觉得邵叔的水平绝对可以说是在开在美国土壤上的中国花什么的，当然了公关宣传这事你才是专业的，就交给你去想了……”  
“唐九洲先生，你挖了个坑又不告诉我，有点狡猾哦。”邵明明打断唐九洲的话，他单手托着腮，扬着下巴问道，“谁去说服餐饮协会的那些商家们呢？应该是你吧，毕竟你们全权代理他们的投资理财嘛。”  
“我们只做风控，只提供建议，没有股权，不参与具体运营策略的制定嘛~~”小心思被看穿，唐九洲企图用一贯的人畜无害的笑脸混蒙过关，“况且你来说的话，他们才觉得更可信啊，毕竟那些叔伯兄弟都看着你长大，你说话他们比较听得进去……”  
邵明明瞥他一眼，“我爸还真的什么都告诉你了啊？”  
“那可不，邵叔对我可好了，就是有些啰嗦……”  
“大概他想要的儿子是你这样的，不是我这样的吧。”  
邵明明这句话说得又轻又快，说完就顺势把头低下去喝奶茶，唐九洲差点就听漏了。他看了他一会，嗫喏着嘴眨巴着眼，试探似地问道：“你真的是那天在后楼梯里劝我回去的那个人吗？”  
邵明明诧异，眼睛转了过来，满是疑惑，“如果那个畏畏缩缩自怨自艾的小鸡仔是你，那就是我。”  
“那你怎么反而自怨自艾起来了呢？”邵明明垂着头，只斜斜地挑着眼角看他，唐九洲觉得它像一只曾经被捕兽夹伤害过的小动物，忍不住伸出手去摸了摸他卷卷的发顶，软软的手感好像他小时候养的泰迪贵宾的毛，“你可是somebody啊！”  
“……别弄乱我的发型！”邵明明轻哼一下打开唐九洲的手，“可在我爸眼里我就是nobody.”  
“你见过谁会把一个nobody整天挂在嘴边，逢人就念叨的吗？”唐九洲死心不息，看他不给摸发顶，便顺手搓了搓他的发尾，“他要是想要我这样的儿子，那怎么不是逢人就说我，反而都在说你呢？爱之深，责之切的道理也不是那么难明白吧？”  
“什么枝叶，切什么？”  
从小在美国长大，父母文化水平也不高，邵明明中文不是很好，对这句中国人都懂的俗语露出一个迷惑懵然的表情。唐九洲噗嗤一下笑了，再也顾不上他的意见了，两手一伸就把他小脑袋薅进掌心里使劲揉了起来，邵明明惊出了英文脏话，可他又输了身高，只能因地制宜，一把捏住唐九洲的两边脸颊，使劲往横向拉扯。  
“哎哎哎疼疼疼！”  
“我也疼啊！”  
两人闹腾过了，一人理着头发一人揉着脸，都觉得自己特别委屈，扁着嘴瞪着对方半天，却又不约而同地笑弯了腰。  
“唐九洲！你好幼稚！”邵明明作势打他，“我简直要怀疑这个方案是蒲哥代笔的了！”  
“没有！是我一个人想的！文韬也没有帮我！是我自己想的！”唐九洲急了，语调也变得忿忿不平了起来，“我答应过你的事情，一定会做到，绝对不假手于人！”  
邵明明那举到半空的手轻轻落在了他胳膊上，安抚般地揉了揉：“我只是开玩笑，你别生气。我相信你。”  
“我没有生气，我，我只是……”  
“只是经常性地被人否定，所以产生了应激般的愤怒冲动。”  
“咦？”唐九洲愣了一下，怎么他会那么轻而易举地就把他自己都搞不明白的别扭给理清了？“你……”  
“哎，走了，奶茶喝不饱，吃蛋糕去！”  
邵明明却没给他说下去的机会，他像一只快乐的小鸟儿一样跳了起来，拉着唐九洲就往外跑，“我知道有一家蛋糕店很好吃！今天周一下午茶时段还特价！”  
“哦！有特价！那赶紧！”  
最接地气的富二代唐九洲忙不迭记下这个特价优惠，他跟在邵明明身后，像只追着鸟儿跑的小流浪猫。


	26. 彼时天未明 26

日光泼洒在洛克菲广场上，蓝钻心脏荧荧闪耀，昭示自己在资本世界的地位和身份。蒲熠星下了计程车，拽正了郭文韬特意买给他的新领带，往高阁总部大楼走去。  
一个三十出头的褐发男人迎了出来，他礼貌恭敬地向蒲熠星打招呼时，蒲熠星留意到他的银边眼镜下是一双绿色的眼睛：“蒲先生你好，我叫Alan Kepler，是Mr.King的助理，你可以叫我Alan. Mr.King吩咐我来迎接你。这是你的工牌，我先带你到Mr.King的办公室吧。”  
“好的，谢谢你。”  
蒲熠星二十岁开始在美国读金融，那时候开始他就留意到这位高阁集团的神秘总经理Mr.King.他极其低调，几乎不出席任何公开场合，经常由母亲作代表，坊间传言他只是个傀儡，实则由母亲掌权；而近一两年里他的母亲也消失在公众视野里了，取而代之的是这位外形俊朗的Alan Kepler，南加州大学公共策略公关专业全A奖学金毕业生，让人摸不清他到底只是个传声筒还是能说上话的玩家之一 —— 共同点是这位Mr.King 依旧神秘，有人说他是犹太人，有人说他是私生子，有人说他是领养的，总之众说纷纭，比蒲熠星看过的中国宫斗剧还复杂。  
高阁集团是美国地产大亨之一，六十年前借着里根出任总统实施的一系列经济友好的举动和对自由企业的支持，飞速完成了资本原始积累，还很有远见地抓准了文化舆论对未来发展的重要性，从CNN开播伊始便砸了巨额广告，为他们各种产品线塑造出了家喻户晓的口碑；高阁集团曾经是和洛克菲家族平起平坐的，但时移世易，由于种种投资决策失误，现在它只剩下这一座蓝钻心脏了，但也依旧如同一支利箭，牢牢钉在洛克菲广场中心。  
而现在，蒲熠星就在这箭矢的尖端上。  
电梯在三十七楼停下，蒲熠星跟着Alan走出去，过了一道需要刷卡和输入指纹密码的门，待Alan摘下眼镜去扫一道视网膜锁，才打开了通往走廊的安保钢门。蒲熠星忍不住调侃道，“还真的是和电影里演的一样呢。”  
“蒲先生，”Alan打开门，把着门请他进去，没有了眼镜片的缓冲，绿色的眼睛锋利得像伺机而动的猎豹，“Mr.King掌握着能把全世界现存的电影全部重拍一次的金钱。”  
脚下的黑绒地毯吸收了所有脚步声，走廊上安静得有些吓人——蒲熠星知道他并不是开玩笑。  
Alan把他带到了走廊尽头的房间，他敲了敲门，听到“come in”的时候，恭敬地为蒲熠星打开门，他自己却不进去，“Mr.King想单独和你聊聊。”  
“……谢谢。”  
其实蒲熠星自己也觉得奇怪，他原以为在梁瀚宇辞职给出推荐信以后，高阁也会先面试一下他再决定是否聘用，没想到直接就给他发了雇佣合同，当时蒲熠星以为是梁瀚宇急于脱身所以力荐他接任，但现在看来，是这位Mr.King对他早有所闻了。  
一脚踏入了那道古板的黑色办公室门，映入眼帘的是一圈几乎180度的弧形玻璃窗，不是落地式样的结构，在接地处是一行长长的半人高文件柜，柜子上摆放着一个个相框，是各个时期高阁集团签下的重要文件，是高阁的大事记——好像是故意昭示，这片资本盛世的风景是由高阁的步步经营所砌造的，高阁便是这繁华喧闹的基石。  
蒲熠星顺着这片弧度看过去，在房间的右端，一张不算豪华的办公桌边上，背对着他的办公椅露出了黑发的发顶。  
蒲熠星走过去，在一个正常社交距离停下，他想自己作为下属是该主动开口攀谈的，“Mr.King，it’s Pu here. Nice to meet you.”  
“蒲熠星……熠熠生辉，星光闪烁，你的父母给你改的名字很用心。”办公椅转了过来，却见端坐其上的年轻男人长脸阔额，浓眉直鼻，肤色白得像石膏像，一双眼睛却带着明显东亚裔人种特征，黑白分明，眼角尖长，放中国宫斗剧还真的妥妥是个复国男主的相貌，他站了起来，也许是因为不熟练，说起普通话来慢条斯理，蒲熠星还是第一次听到有人说话比郭文韬还慢的，“你好，我就是大家说的Mr.King，我的中文名字叫王春彧，是个建筑师，我比较希望你叫我王老师。”  
“……王老师，你好。”很多和中国人做生意的商人都会给自己取个中文名，蒲熠星想他是老板他说了算，从善如流地称呼他王老师，“Alan说你想先见见我，是有什么吩咐吗？  
“你先等一会吧，十分钟以后视频股东大会，讲一讲一个新项目。”  
“……好的。”  
蒲熠星看不明白王春彧的意图，只能顺着他的指示到会客区坐下。在办公桌对面，整个办公室的左端，有一套一米八的会客沙发，米白色的墙面可做投影背景。蒲熠星悄悄发了个信息给邵明明，让他帮忙找一下王春彧此人的背景，便安静等待他的指示。  
王春彧仍然在他的办公桌前，他慢悠悠地翻开了一个速写本，拿起黑色签字笔画画。七八分钟以后，Alan敲门进来了，他架设好了投影设备，连上了网络，蒲熠星下意识让开位置给王春彧，对方却摇头，他让Alan 坐在正对投影的位置，打开了网络会议。  
广阔的墙面映照出四个分格，蒲熠星看了一眼，认出来了他们是三个最大的股东，一个是经常高调发表各种言论酷爱出风头的四十五岁的Mark Golden，一个是通过注资持股的欧洲天使基金代表Laura Keatin，还有一个看着跟唐九洲没差几岁的金发帅哥，让蒲熠星颇为惊讶。  
“大家好，先介绍一位新同事，这位是蒲熠星，将出任投资部经理，管理集团的投资策略，把控风投。”  
王春彧用英语简单地介绍了一下蒲熠星，但除了Laura 和他打了招呼，其他两位股东似乎没有把他放在眼里，蒲熠星习惯了西方白人资本阶层对中国人的鄙视，倒也没有放在心上。  
王春彧也没有为他多费时间，直接开始正题，他把几张设计图纸交给Alan，Alan把它们投影到公屏上，“大家看一下，这是对于皇后区Q-city的重建规划，参考该区的经济文化结构，打造一个综合平民化综合生活社区，从教育文化到休闲居住，做一个完整的蚂蚁社区……”  
“这么大的区域，可以建一个配套完善的中产社区啊，为什么要走平民路线？”Mark Golden打断了王春彧的讲述，“再不然建商场啊，靠收租就很稳定了，股东们一定满意。”  
王春彧没有反驳，他微笑着向Laura 问道：“Miss Keatin你认为呢？”  
“我明白King你对于文化的重视和社区活化的愿景，但现在经济环境不好，我觉得保守的决策虽然古板一些，但起码稳健。”Laura说罢，做了个“请”的手势，“我只是代表天使基金作出提议，决策还看大家。”  
这个“大家”里自然包括了那个大男孩，他放下了手上的PS4，手舞足蹈，“当然是建广场啊！那么大的地方，还能建个极限运动馆，爬山馆，还有各种秀场！哇，简直就是纽约新地标！碾压时代广场那些老派古董！”  
蒲熠星觉得王春彧面对这一群妖魔鬼怪还能保持微笑也是修养到家，他打量着王春彧那几张图纸，谁能相信这能够直接拿去印明信片的建筑设计图居然是他刚刚用了五分钟左右现画的？  
“我明白了，既然大家都不太赞成这个项目，那就先把它搁置，考虑其他的可能性吧。”王春彧很是利落，抓过一张图纸“唰”地撕开了两半，那三人都噤声了，“等有新方案了再通知你们，OK？”  
“……OK.”“Good.”“Fine with me.”  
三人也没问什么时候提交新方案便纷纷下线。Alan把设备关了，捡起了那撕掉的设计图，放进碎纸机碎了。  
王春彧转过头去看蒲熠星，“你觉得呢？”  
“我？”蒲熠星一愣，没想到刚来没半个小时就考试，“我对金融投资比较在行，地产方面……”  
“我是问，你觉得你能适应我的工作方式吗？”王春彧道，“刚刚你已经看过我们开会了。”  
“我毕业以后一直在PNC为高阁服务，现在只是换个环境，依旧是为PNC打工，我想我能很快适应的……”  
“我说的不是PNC，是我。”王春彧说着，Alan已经收拾好一切，又悄无声息地离开了，“我请你来不是给PNC打工，是给我打工的。”  
“……那当然了，你是我的老板。”蒲熠星虽然不算老油条，但也在分秒亿万生意的行业里工作了好几年，可他从来没有像现在这么如坐针毡过，他甚至不知道该怎么跟他插科打诨缓解气氛，只能梗着脖子等他发落。  
“Raj的父亲下周生日，你要不要一起参加他的生日会？”王春彧还是那样温和地微笑着，“哦，他是我的棋友，对中国围棋很感兴趣，有空你们也可以下一盘，感觉你们会棋逢敌手。”  
“下周……好啊，可以……”蒲熠星额角都冒起了冷汗，“那我得想想该买什么礼物了，哈哈。”  
“买什么都行，老人家不会跟你计较，就是吧，那天你就让Raj早点下班了，别买什么股票期权了，一点点地扫货，很累的。”王春彧忽然往蒲熠星的脖子伸过手来，惊得他往后一退，但他只是把沾在他领带上的一点灰尘掸走了，“领带不错啊，男朋友选的？”  
“……是，他品味挺独特的。”  
“替我向他问好，说不定我们哪天开发中国市场，就要跟帝都风控合作了。”王春彧拍拍他的肩膀，站起来，“好了，我不打扰你了，Alan会带你去办公室的，有什么需要可以随时找我……你是替我工作的。”  
“我明白的，王老师。”  
蒲熠星脊背僵硬地退出了办公室。门一关，他一口硬撑的气就泄了，猛地弯下了腰，他扶着墙深呼吸了几大口气，才从那种压顶没盖的盛势中缓了过来。  
他什么都知道，他自以为自己赢得相当漂亮的一仗，其实是他放任梁瀚宇去输的。  
是他王春彧想要他自己想方设法过来高阁，不是他蒲熠星机关算尽得偿所愿。  
这个王春彧到底是什么人？！  
蒲熠星抹了一把冷汗，慢慢平静下来：既然王春彧不想要留下梁瀚宇，开除他就是了，为什么要利用他踢走他？  
他想来想去，都只有他想考验他是否有足够能力这个答案。  
那他过来了，证明他过关了，既然他过关了，那他就是有什么事情必须要他去做。  
蒲熠星慢慢复盘刚刚的会议——他的脑海里又再次出现了那幅漂亮的设计图——他明知道要开会提方案，却什么资料都没有准备，随手画了张图就去讲述，然后听的人也一样敷衍，什么数据都没快开始讲，光是听了个提案就否决了他……  
王春彧说，我希望你适应我的工作习惯。  
但蒲熠星明白了，这不是他的工作习惯，而是他的工作困境：不管他是怎么坐到了这个位置的，也不管他如何低调，近乎隐形，他在这个公司里是经常被人否定的，那些人甚至不需要合理的理由，就能钳制他的行动。  
蒲熠星记得他读研一的时候Mr.King的传说就已经被他的室友当八卦讲过，他入主管理层第一年就让连续亏损了四年的高阁止损盈利，六年来，高阁稳步上升，逐渐掌握回行业里的话事权，可见王春彧是既有建筑地产的硬知识，又有经营运作的软实力的。  
这样一个人被钳制久了，最想做的事情，肯定就是打破那囚困着他的牢笼了。  
“明明，”蒲熠星发了条语音给邵明明，“今晚弄个包厢，关于王春彧，我有很多事情要问，你尽可能帮我查，谢谢了，下一季香奈儿的包包你随便选一个吧。”  
邵明明火速回复了一个生气的表情包：“我是这样重利轻友的人吗？”  
“哦？那就是不用送咯？”  
“香奈儿怎么配得起蒲哥你的格调，肯定要爱马仕的啊！”  
“做人不要太得寸进尺哦！”


	27. 彼时天未明 27

晚上七点半，明月餐馆和往常一样迎接着来来往往的食客，但今天大家的工作热情似乎更饱满了，工作态度似乎也更认真了——唐九洲笑说这是邵明明“太子监国”，所以“大臣们”都在表忠心。  
“什么太子，这都是我的哥哥姐姐，看着我长大的！”邵明明撇他一眼，手指往角落一指，“给我拿一瓶芝麻酱。”  
“哦。”  
此时唐九洲系了个围裙，在后厨里给邵明明打下手，邵明明正捣鼓着什么酱汁，还弄起了烤炉，“你就打算给蒲哥和文韬敷衍一顿烧烤啊？”  
“烧烤怎么就敷衍了？”邵明明瞪他一眼，顺手捻起一块腌出了漂亮酒红色的鸡翅，“光是为了腌鸡翅就用了耗油海鲜酱和韩式辣酱，猪肉和牛肉都要研细不同分量的香辛料，还没算姜葱蒜料酒砂糖海盐这些常规佐料呢！看不起烧烤的人，最后都会被烧烤抛弃！”  
“……我错了还不行吗，你这嘴巴拉巴拉的，我耳朵痛……”果然是做公关的人，唐九洲捂着耳朵表示辩不过辩不过，只能溜到邱鹏飞身边求安慰，“鹏哥，你家小老板从小就这么牙尖嘴利吗？”  
“没有啊，明明嘴很甜啊，都叫他邵夸夸呢！”邱鹏飞十分疑惑，转头就向邵明明喊道，“明明，要韭黄吗，很新鲜一把！”  
“好的呢~~谢谢鹏哥~~”  
邵明明笑脸如花，就差飞个媚眼过去了，唐九洲揉着眼睛表示眼睛疼，又被安排去串烤串了——于是当蒲熠星和郭文韬来到明月餐馆时，便看见堂堂帝都风控总经理小公子系着围裙戴着袖套窝在角落里一边烤着串儿一边擦碗碟的落魄场面。  
“……九洲，如果我们的奖金提成不够高，你是可以提意见的，可以争取，”郭文韬无声地笑着，嘴角都咧到耳朵边上了，“不必沦落到在这里打兼职的。”  
“我这是服务态度周到！”唐九洲脸上挂不住，只能往业务上扯，为自己挽回一丝面子，“我，我是为了让他签下投资同意书才，才这么卑躬屈膝的！”  
邵明明端了饮料进包厢，恰好听到他说的“卑躬屈膝”，他“嗯哼？”了一下，伸手就去解他脖子上的围裙带扣，“委屈你了哈，那咱不弄了不弄了，唐先生请到外头的雅座哈~~”  
“我我我我错了！对不起嘛！”  
“好了好了，别闹了，饿死了，赶紧开饭！”  
蒲熠星哭笑不得地摁住邵明明，众人不再嬉闹，洗手落座。经过特殊腌制的烤串肉质鲜美香味浓郁，没说几句话大家就消灭了一大盘烧排骨和烤鸡翅，在等待第二轮的期间，邵明明说起了王春彧的背景：“蒲哥，你这次欠我的可真的值得一个爱马仕。”  
“怎么，比加拿大矿业大王的女儿怀孕了还隐蔽吗？”蒲熠星喝了口柠檬水清嘴，“难怪我读书工作这么多年都没在业内听说过确切传言。”  
“因为他来美国的时间可能跟你差不多。”邵明明说着，拿牙签摆了个族谱，“你们都知道高阁集团的创始人是Gordon Chamber，他在1980年开始拓展高阁的业务，让高阁发展成大公司，不过他只顾着做生意，没怎么关心过子女，他的大儿子因为overdose死了，二女儿和一个中国商人私奔到了上海，可以说是脱离了家族，留下小儿子Johnathan打理家族生意，不过二女儿尽管私奔了，Chamber老爷子也还是舍不得女儿，在遗嘱里特意标明高阁始终有15%的原始股是给二女儿的，除非她亲自签字放弃。2000年的时候老爷子去世了，Johnathan全面接手高阁，他有一子一女，儿子又生了一个儿子，叫做David Chamber.”  
邵明明把手机上的照片给蒲熠星看，正是那个只顾着打游戏的金发帅哥。  
“Chamber的二女儿一直销声匿迹，大家都以为她在中国的动荡中死了，不然高阁那么丰厚的家产她不可能不来分。直到2012年，悲剧的情节来了，”邵明明把代表Johnathan一家的牙签全拨走了，“Johnathan一家五口遇到了飞机失事，全部死亡，只留下了当时只有十三岁的David Chamber。于是人们喜闻乐见的争夺家产大戏来了，高阁的生意也是从那时候开始衰落，这财产争夺战给了欧洲天使基金上位的机会，Chamber家族害怕高阁会从一个家族生意变成商业企业，于是David的舅舅Mark Golden想起了那15%的原始股。他派人到中国来寻找，几经波折终于找到了Chamber二女儿的后代，她嫁给那个中国商人以后在上海定居了，隐姓埋名；然后她生了一个女儿，女儿又嫁了一个中国人，生了王春彧……”  
“难怪他相貌和中国人没什么区别了。”蒲熠星恍然大悟，“这算下来……他是Gordon Chamber的曾外孙，和那个David是远房表兄弟了。”  
“嗯，你可以想象一下当他们被告知自己手上握有那么多高阁的股份时心情有多复杂。”邵明明点开一张很模糊的合照，照片上的人都戴着四方博士帽，放大到25倍时，才隐约看见了站在正中央的意气风发的王春彧：“当时王春彧才十八岁，已经是清华大学建筑系博士生了，本来应该有大好前程，却被裹挟到了这场巨大的家庭纷争。不知道他们一家是自愿还是被迫，反正他们就来到了美国。Mark 只把他们当作持有股份的傀儡，根本不把他们放在心上，他把王春彧扔到了南加州大学，美曰其名‘深造’，其实就是不想让他进入权力中心，在媒体上也都用王春彧的母亲作为代言人；可是两年后，王春彧毕业，带着Alan Kepler进入了高阁管理层，一年时间就扭转了高阁连续数年的亏损局面，股东都很满意，他慢慢取代了他的母亲，成为了高阁的执行人。我想Mark Golden应该很懊悔自己引狼入室，所以千方百计想把他拔掉。”  
“而天使基金乐得看他们自家人打自家人，他作为中立第三方投资者，哪边失势他都可以趁低吸纳，所以总在煽风点火。”蒲熠星想起那位看似温和实际和稀泥的Laura小姐，她可真的是噬血舔腥的资本具现化了，“那个David呢？他真的像他看起来那样纨绔吗？”  
“他现在还在纽约大学读书，表现出来是不学无术的模样，但他通过遗产继承了21%的股份，其实他才是最大的股东。”邵明明摇摇头，“反正我用尽了关系都没找到他什么把柄。所以他要么是真的蠢，要么就是最聪明的那个。”  
“嗯……那我大概明白他的意思了……”蒲熠星沉吟，“那Q-city的计划……”  
“九洲，”郭文韬忽然道，“你跟我去拿些喝的进来吧。”  
“啊？”九洲不解，这慢慢一打冰啤酒没开呢，“这不是……”  
“叫你帮忙你就过来，别推辞了。”郭文韬不由分说地揪起他后衣领就走，待把他拽到了大堂的饮料柜旁边，才放开了他，“我们跟蒲熠星不是一个公司的了。”  
“……哦，对，我们应该避嫌的。”唐九洲这下反应过来，“那什么Q-city应该是高阁接下来的计划吧，怎么完全没听说过呢，一点风声也没有啊？”  
“所以叫你不要偷听。商业机密，不但影响他，也影响我们自己的判断。”  
“怎么影响判断……你意思是，可能蒲哥会故意说些假情报扰乱我们？”唐九洲一愣，连连摇头，“不会的，蒲哥他不会……”  
“我知道他任何时候都不会主动伤害别人，但这不代表他不会骗人。”郭文韬想起之前瞒购加币的事情，摇头叹气，“反正我们对所有情报都要保持警惕，不能全盘相信，一定要做好plan B，明白吗？”  
唐九洲连连点头，“嗯！谢谢你，文韬，我又学到东西了,跟着你真好！”  
郭文韬听他这么一说，脸色有些赧然，“九洲……其实我……有一件事想要跟你说，你可不可以无论如何都不要生气。”  
唐九洲诧异：“什么事这么严重？”  
“你知道Landroid Base的老板周峻纬是我的高中同学吧？虽然之前Landroid Base是挺过了过来，但他还是很想要邀请我去帮他……”郭文韬诚恳地看着唐九洲，还带着一丝歉意，“你知道我们这个项目组还有五个月左右就要回国了……”  
“……你想留下来陪蒲哥，所以想辞职，到Landroid Base 去？”唐九洲松了一口气，“妈呀，我还以为你要告诉我什么惊天秘密……我早就猜到你会想方设法留在美国啦，这个选择不错嘛，我怎么会生气啊！”  
郭文韬呛了一下，“什，什么叫我会想方设法留在美国啊？我，我又不是离了蒲熠星不行！”  
“……你知道你自己脸红了吗，郭经理？”  
“我喝酒了所以脸红啊！”郭文韬干咳两声，“我会把项目好好收尾再离开的。不过，九洲，倒是你，项目完结以后你有什么打算？回帝都风控，进中层管理？”  
“啊？我自己还没管好呢，怎么管别人？”唐九洲摇头，“我想继续磨练一下……这次联合上市的项目如果我搞好了，我就可以说服我爸了。”  
“说服你爸什么？”郭文韬耳尖，一下就听出了言外之意，“你想说服他，让你留在美国单干，当独立投资顾问？”  
“我，我还没想好……”唐九洲不自觉地看了看包厢的方向，“我就是有一个模糊的感觉，我想要在这个地方留下一些属于自己的成绩……我知道你们都很喜欢我，可是我不是想靠着性格让你们喜欢，我更想让你们认可我的能力。”  
“九洲，我从来没有怀疑过你的能力，你蒲哥也一样。”郭文韬拍拍他的肩膀以示鼓励，“你有一个方向已经很厉害了，慢慢走，不要急，我一定支持你。”  
“文韬，那你呢，你有什么职业目标？”唐九洲眨眨眼，“我跟蒲哥认识不是很久，但我也看出来了他想要当白武士。可我跟你工作一年多了，我还是看不出来你到底是为了什么而工作……真的就是当做一份工作做好而已吗？”  
“对啊，这有什么不好吗？”郭文韬没有生气，反而笑了起来，“我没有你们这么波澜壮阔的理想，我所做的一切都是为了能够好好地过日子，要让我爱的人和爱我的人过上好日子。那需要很多钱，所以我就进了金融行业……很俗是不是？”  
“怎么会呢，脚踏实地多好啊！”  
“郭文韬！”  
两人还躲在大堂里聊天避嫌，打发时间，却见蒲熠星挨在包厢门边，抱着胳膊向他不甚客气地吆喝，“给大爷滚过来！”  
“……行咧，蒲大爷。”郭文韬哭笑不得地走过去，伸手去摸他泛着粉色的脸，“你这是喝了多……少……嗯……”  
“再给老子避嫌，明天让你上不了班！”  
蒲熠星放开他的嘴，箍着他的脖子把他拉进了包厢。  
唐九洲又开始揉眼睛了：忍一时狗粮一打，退一步狗眼亮瞎，问恩爱谁家最秀，看南北强强双杀……


	28. 彼时天未明 28

蒲熠星和郭文韬离开的时候已经快十点了，整个餐馆就只剩下他们了。邵明明让员工们都先下班回家休息，他自己一个收拾店面就好。  
但唐九洲留下来了，“我就住楼上，你呯呯砰砰收拾还吵到我呢！”  
“我怎么会呯呯砰砰？”邵明明气得打他，“这是我家！”  
而他也用一股浑然天成的利落劲儿说服了唐九洲：擦玻璃抹桌子起椅子，扫地洗地拖地，厨余垃圾分类打包，最后还按着计算器算账对账，往常邵叔做的事情他做起来也同样有条有理规规整整，完全不是他平日端着的高贵范儿。  
唐九洲坐在邵明明身边叠餐巾，餐馆的大灯关了，只留着两三盏小灯，收银台上一盏碧色琉璃灯，旧货市场上淘来的，还带着一圈金红锈边，它映照出一块不大不小的昏黄，刚好笼住邵明明的巴掌大小的脸，和转着原子笔玩的白皙手指。  
唐九洲觉得他在看一部旧电影——而那主角身份未明。  
“你怎么那么厉害？”唐九洲连说话的声音都放轻柔了，好像怕惊扰到了这一室薰然，“平常邵叔还有鹏哥两个人都要忙一个小时的活儿，你四十分钟就做完了。”  
“你是想说我偷工减料吗？”邵明明逗他一句，把数好的钱按照面额一沓沓分好，锁进钱箱，钱箱倒是最先进的电子密码锁，蓝色的按键闪烁着微微的光。  
“不是！我就是奇怪，你怎么那么熟练？”唐九洲把一幅粉色的餐巾翻来覆去，“你跳舞，弹古筝，又搞时尚艺术，我以为你从小就娇生惯养不做家务呢。”  
“想娇生惯养也得有娇生惯养的家底啊，”邵明明头也没抬一下，原子笔的笔盖抵在下巴上嘀咕，“怎么对不上……”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
“有一笔账比不上。”邵明明把账本转过去，“这个月买海鲜的钱比上个月多了一倍，但是用掉的海鲜，也就是用得上海鲜的菜色，消耗量是持平的。”  
“入货是鹏哥负责的，明天问一下他吧，也许是把两个月的单子弄在一起了。”唐九洲和邱鹏飞去过一次入货，没觉出什么问题，“做账这事很复杂，你也不能要求一个厨子能做得漂亮。”  
“我没怪鹏哥。”邵明明把那一页账本折了个角，盖上了，他转过眼睛看了看唐九洲大腿上那沓餐巾，“你在做什么？”  
“叠餐巾啊，你看！”唐九洲说着，把一个叠成天鹅形状的餐巾放到桌子上，“你觉得像什么？”  
“……鸡？鸭？鹅？哦，是个元宝吧？”  
“唉！你能不能给点想象力！”唐九洲说着，扬起两条胳膊上下抖动了几下，“这样的！”  
“……扑棱蛾子？”  
“天鹅！天鹅臂你没有听说过吗？”  
“……我觉得你需要向天鹅道歉。”  
“不会吧，我觉得我叠得很好啊……”唐九洲有点懊恼，他小心翼翼地拎着那顶天鹅餐巾，举到眼前左右观看，“我妈教我叠的就是这样的啊……哪里叠错了吗……”  
“你妈妈？”邵明明眨了眨眼，“你妈妈怎么教你叠餐巾啊，一般不是叠纸吗？”  
“小时候我爸经常带我们参加一些商务聚餐，他自己跑去跟人家抽雪茄喝红酒，我妈就在座位上陪我玩。”唐九洲得意洋洋道，“她随手拿起一块餐巾就能叠出很多花样，她教了我叠很多动物，我还会叠兔子和猫！”  
邵明明笑了，“你一个大少爷弄一台游戏机不好吗，叠餐巾这么淳朴啊？”  
“我妈是续弦，不好这么张扬的。”  
唐九洲说得轻描淡写，邵明明一愣，也不知道该不该接这话题，还好他自己继续说下去了，“叠天鹅跟中餐馆好像真的不太搭……你说叠个什么才好呢？”  
“……叠个猪吧。”邵明明伸出一根食指戳在唐九洲鼻尖上，往上一推，给他推出个猪鼻子，“你就改名叫唐九猪了，以后我们的餐饮联盟吉祥物就是一只小猪了。”  
“我们的餐饮联盟？”唐九洲连拨开邵明明的手都忘了，“那你是……”  
“明天我爸出院，我会说服他和其他叔伯的，”邵明明收回手去，捏了捏他的鼻尖，“早点睡吧，明天早点出发，去接我爸。”  
“好！”  
唐九洲完全没想过为什么邵明明的父亲出院他得陪着人家儿子去接，正如他也没想过什么邵明明这晚就没回去了，就在邵叔的屋里睡觉——当然，这是他的家。  
那是不是住在这里的人也都能算作他的家人呢？

邵建强在1991年来到了美国——那时候他是有编制的国有工厂司机，对象是医学护理学校毕业的护士，他都以为他们都有一个“金饭碗”，于是梁明月刚过十八岁，他们便早早结了婚，准备申请公房——单身的只给一套六十平的公寓，而结婚的可是能分一套带院子的房子呢。  
可是他们刚刚领了结婚证，还没有来得及把公房申请表递上去，下岗通知便先一步砸到了头上。  
对，砸，这轻飘飘的一张通知，砸碎了那个年代所有人对于“金饭碗”的迷信。无数一辈子只学了一个技能的下岗工人在“改革开放”“市场调节”“国企重组”中两眼茫然，活脱脱是被砸傻的状态。  
但邵建强不一样，当他身边的朋友仍在期待国家“安排处理”，他便咬了咬牙，把工作数年积攒下来的一千块巨款——那年头一千块可以在一线城市买一个精巧的四合院，如果你有资格买的话——都托付给了一个常年跑香港做成衣生意的老乡，他带着妻子穿州过省，车转船，船转车，来到了美国，“反正都要变成资本主义市场，那就到最能赚钱的市场去”。  
用邵建强的话来说，他们这一代来打工的虽然比清末被卖猪仔的好一些，但也只是好一点点。没有身份，没有签证，生病看不得医生，被抢不能报警，遇上一个黑心雇主不想发工钱，就把你举报遣返一了百了。  
邵建强自认命好，遇到了一个有良心的广东老板。广东老板教他做菜，光是刀功就磨了一年半；但他迷信，觉得女人掌勺是对灶君老爷不恭敬，便只让梁明月做洗碗刷地的下栏工夫。而他们也知恩图报，努力工作；第一个月他们夫妻俩领了工资250美金，折合当时人民币1187.5元，是他们在中国打工一年才能拿到的钱。  
他们便留下了，像两颗紧密嵌合的齿轮，一点儿错位都容不得地工作，数着钱，数着日子，数着可以离开这幢被人戏称“火锅城”的工业大厦的光景，数着什么时候可以到纽约下城以外的地方去看看。  
邵明明在1997年出生，那一年震撼世界的亚洲金融风暴让广东老板上了吊——他二十年来在纽约起早贪黑工作往家里寄的钱，全都化作了泡沫，换了谁都会受不了。  
于是邵叔便顶了广东老板的店来做，再过了十三年，才搬到了现在的明月餐馆的位置。  
火锅城不在唐人街，所以少了些同仇敌忾的文化错位，它更像典型的美国民族大熔炉，以一幢十二层高的老旧商业大厦为中心，辐射了周边四五个街区。在火锅城幅员之内，这儿一匝粤菜馆，那儿几家咖喱铺；每个转角都有卖五美分冰淇淋甜筒的快餐车，每个出口都有播放雷鬼音乐的卖烟卖糖的报纸摊，七彩缤纷的食材扑通扑通地下到了同一锅汤底里，蒸腾出特有的风味。  
邵明明记得最清楚的是在老明月餐馆楼下的一家潮州打冷店。  
“打冷”是潮州话，是指卖大众化熟食冷盘等潮州菜式的大排档。每天他放学经过，都会看见那些卤得色水醇厚，金黄晶莹的卤鹅，它们挂成一排，隔着玻璃挡板都能闻到诱人的香。  
每当有客人买鹅，老板便用手摸一摸丰盈的鹅胸，刀背亲切地拍一拍它的身子，轻轻弹跳的刀刃，往卤鹅当中一剖，开膛破肚，流出黑甜的肉汁；老板也不管，挥刀起肉，去骨，唰唰唰地，鹅肉便成了排列整齐的薄片，放进白莹莹的外卖盒子里，塑胶盒里再淋一勺黑得发亮的卤汁，那汁水转瞬间便钻进了鹅肉里，鹅肉便被浸润得更加味浓色深了。  
有时候，邵明明觉得自己就像这样一只卤鹅，总有一天，会连骨头都染上这火锅城的黑。  
“明明，给。”  
有时候，老板会给邵明明留一只肥美的卤鹅腿，炒一碟小白菜，再随手拈一把芫茜伴碟，放在打冷店角落的小桌上，招呼明明来吃，“吃砂锅粥吗？”  
“不用了，靓姨，我回家吃饭了。”  
邵明明多数时候会飞也似地跑回家，即便真饿了也只敢接过鹅腿便跑，从来不敢走进去吃——妈妈说，靓姨不是正经女人，不要跟她玩。  
对了，打冷店的老板是个女人，没人记得她本名叫什么了，都叫她靓姨。靓姨卖的卤鹅是公认的好吃，但妈妈从来不让爸爸去买卤鹅，偶尔有食客打包到明月餐馆来吃，都要被啐一口“别把不干不净的东西带进来”。  
邵明明一直到九岁都不明白靓姨有什么“不干不净”。她从来都戴着洁白的厨师帽和厨师围裙，打冷店里也打扫得一尘不染，除了一桶半人高的卤汁，据说自开店就一直熬煮着，从来没有换过，用一层油布覆盖，散发着咸甜咸甜的香味，他实在想不通到底还有什么是“不干不净”的。  
有时候，天热，靓姨就翘着二郎腿坐在打冷店门边的板凳上，摇着淡黄色的圆葵扇，搁在上面的腿露出一截布裤子下的白皙脚踝——邵明明甚至觉得那是美丽的，就是，哪怕是脏的，也是美丽的。  
“靓姨。”十岁时，邵明明终于鼓起勇气走进了打冷店，他仰着头，一双大眼睛里呈现着他自己都不知道的坚决，“我能吃碗蟹粥吗？”

“明明，邵明明！”  
唐九洲的喊声让邵明明回过神来，“到协会了……你怎么了？”  
“没什么，就是有点恍惚。”  
邵明明走下计程车，喧嚣的人声和尘世的烟烬打着旋儿在他脚边绕过。  
十年了，他想，他终于还是回来这里了。

那些和邵建强熟悉的中餐馆老板，有十几个的店铺还留守在这火锅城里。邵建强出面约了他们到一个茶楼开会，而唐九洲的意见是先把项目说清楚，等大家都同意了，再根据他们的店铺位置，客流量和翻桌率决定是直接加盟还是另选店面。邵明明恶补了一轮金融概念和术语，两人便按照名单逐一走访那些老店。  
相隔十年，老街坊们看见邵明明时都十分惊讶，一边感慨岁月不饶人，一边也赞叹邵明明长进出息；邵明明发挥了自己的公关口才，叔叔伯伯阿哥阿姐地和他们套着近乎，见缝插针地抛出各种金融术语，把联合上市的计划说成直逼阿里巴巴的大项目，那些人起初还不信，邵明明让他们上Yelp（类似美国的大众点评）查Moon Light Club，又甩出了唐九洲那任职帝都风控的名片，而且还是邵建强牵头的，多数人都同意了，签了便签备忘，唐九洲在一旁看得目瞪口呆，心想会公关的人就是不一样，难怪蒲熠星那么能力强悍的人都要依赖邵明明。  
三个多小时的密集输出把十四家中餐馆都拿下去了，还有三家说还要回去和子女商量，唐九洲一一登记好他们的情况，才和邵明明一起离开。  
“你先去打车，我上个洗手间。”  
临走时，唐九洲折回去上了趟洗手间。洗手间和包厢隔着一道褐色楼梯，从楼梯上走下去时，隐约可以听见包厢里的人说话。  
“嘿，没想到老邵那儿子竟然赚了那么多钱！”  
刚刚走了两步，唐九洲便听见那些仍未离开的叔伯呷着茶吧唧着嘴巴聊天，音量肆无忌惮，根本不怕被别人听见：“早知道我也让我女儿跟阿靓学一学怎么哄老板啦。”  
“嘿，你那女儿又黑又丑，哪有人家的本钱，要我说，那也是人家天资过人，跟阿靓一样，天生就是吃这行饭的，嘿！”  
“那个小白脸也是他姘头吧？人模人样的好这口，还华尔街的呢，浪费了。”  
“你懂什么，有钱人都是男女通吃的！”  
唐九洲耳边轰地一下炸响了，他两眼圆瞪，正想冲回去质问他们怎么空口白牙污蔑人，却被人捉住了手腕。  
是邵明明。  
“明明！”唐九洲气在头上，“你别怕！我去找他们……”  
“今天曼苏拉冰淇淋打折呢！”邵明明却打断他的话，“我们快一点，还赶得及五点钟的特价时段！”  
“可是他们！”  
邵明明紧紧抓住唐九洲的胳膊，黑白分明的眼睛盯着他：“唐先生，我做哪行的？”  
“公关啊！”  
“所以他们说的‘人家’不是我。”邵明明笑了，那是一个完美的露出八颗牙的笑，从弯弯的眼眉到翘起的唇角，无懈可击的甜美——可他越笑得甜，唐九洲就越觉得嘴里发苦，“走吧，我们吃冰淇淋去~~我想吃香草味的，还有酸奶味！你呢，你想吃什么味道的啊？”  
“……你想吃什么味道，我们就吃什么味道。”唐九洲翻过手掌来，把邵明明的手握住，“以后就算不打折，我也请你吃。”  
“哟~ 买单的唐先生有点帅哦~~”  
邵明明还是笑，唐九洲却眉头紧皱：怎么会有人笑得那么好看，却又让人那么难过呢？  
唐九洲越想越气，终于在计程车上掏出手机，下单了一整箱的香草奶油味冰淇淋，收货地址填了Moon Light Club.  
这世间有人给你酸苦涩，也有人只想给你甜丝丝。


	29. 彼时天未明 29

王春彧拆开刚刚到货的最新一期《国家地理杂志》，惯例先翻到了建筑专栏，但他还没来得及细看标题，便被一个电话打断了。  
作为一个刚刚入职一个星期的人，敢在非上班时间给老板打电话，他相信蒲熠星一定有一个足够说服他的理由。于是他暂且放下了杂志，按照蒲熠星发来的定位，来到了一个叫River Cafe的餐厅。  
这条river指的是隔断曼哈顿岛和布鲁克林区的东河，王春彧驶过这座被称为世界第八大奇迹的悬索桥，这座由上万根钢索铸造的美国工业时期巅峰建筑工程，至今仍然车水龙马，两岸灯影繁华。  
“王老师，打扰你了。”蒲熠星早就在等候了，他选的位置在能够看见大桥景色的临窗位置，“你吃饭了吗？点些什么？”  
王春彧摇摇头，向上前服务的侍应生道，“一杯气泡水，谢谢。”  
“真的不吃点东西吗？”蒲熠星一脸可惜，“这里的红宝石蛋糕很好吃的，我对象每次都要吃一份再打包一份回去。”  
“我不怎么吃甜食。”王春彧笑笑，“作为老板我不该干预下属私人时间做什么，但是下星期都要开Q-city二次提案会议了，你还没把风险评估报告给到我，我是不是该说你两句？”  
“王老师要说我的话就不会等到现在才说。”蒲熠星也笑，丝毫不慌，“你明知道那是无用功，就像你开会前十分钟才画的建筑图一样，不过是装个样子的东西，让我偷偷懒也没事嘛。”  
王春彧的笑容变得更和气了些，“哦？那你倒是说说怎么才能不做无用功呢？”  
蒲熠星没有回答王春彧的话，他看向窗外，指了指那座钢铁奇迹，“王老师，让我考考你的专业知识。负责建设布鲁克林大桥的大师是谁呢？”  
王春彧笑，不同于日常那种平和礼貌的微笑，而是说到了专长时那种特有的骄傲的笑，“给我设陷阱呢，布鲁克林大桥的设计和建筑不能归功于一个人，而是一个家族。起初，这是一位从德国移民到美国的工程师罗伯林提出修建并设计的，但动工没几个月他就患上破伤风死了；他32岁的儿子华盛顿罗伯林接手了父亲的工作，他事事躬亲，经常潜到水下监工，结果患上了潜水病，全身瘫痪；而他的妻子艾美丽接过了这个担子，她自学了高等数学、力学、桥梁学等等的课程，每天在工地和家里之间奔波，担负起实际的指挥重任。直到1883年，12年过去，这座大桥才正式竣工通行。这是一个家族耗尽两代人才完成的壮举，当得起它的盛名。”  
“那你觉得高阁集团的盛名，又该归功于哪几位建设者？”  
王春彧稍稍被专业话题而燃起的盎然兴致被蒲熠星直白的发问打落了，他凝着眼，接过侍应生递上来的气泡水，不紧不慢地喝了一口，“反正跟我肯定没有关系。”  
“据我说知，华盛顿罗伯林夫妇直到逝世都没有走上过布鲁克林大桥。”蒲熠星说着，手指落在玻璃上，沿着那些钢铁悬索的倒影描画，“我个人认为，他们心中所想的蓝图，说不定比现在我们看到的还要壮观，但是实在于局限太多，才变成了现在这样，所以他们才不愿意去看看，这个被人誉为奇迹的工程，其实在他们心里根本是个不及格的作品。”  
“蒲经理对建筑也很有研究啊。”王春彧竟然点头了，“我们这一行，除了做建筑方案的设计师，其实最重要的是工地建筑师。他们的日常就是和包工头扯皮吵架，想尽各种办法克服施工中遇到的实际困难，务求成品和设计图一模一样。但这个概率比中彩票还低，基本上没有几个建筑物正式落成时是和设计图完全一样的，都是协调的结果；如果工地建筑师不够强势，也许妥协着妥协着，整个建筑就变样了，对于设计师来说，这作品就是失败的了。”  
“那对于Q-city，王老师你愿意妥协多少？”蒲熠星切入正题，“我把所有Q-city的资料都看过了，你的设计中，不止有居民住宅和廉价超市，还有配套的中心公园，幼儿托管所，老人康乐中心，甚至申请建立小学和中学，你的综合性平民生活社区概念，是真正为了让人过上好日子的。我个人十分佩服和尊敬你的想法……”  
“但是想要通过股东大会，还是要靠利益说话。”王春彧看着蒲熠星，“从你专业的投资理财角度看看，你还会赞成我的想法吗？”  
“会。”蒲熠星回答得斩钉截铁，“站在投资的角度上看，达到最大的收益套现离场就是胜利，但那不是投资者的角度，说白了是来玩游戏的玩家，但高阁不同，你不同。你应该是指定游戏规则的人。”  
“哦？”  
“现实世界不是大富翁游戏，不必把所有人都逼到破产才算赢。”蒲熠星道，“让所有人都在你指定的规则下永远玩下去，不掀桌子走人，才是最大的赢家。”  
“但规则也不是我一个人就能制定的。”  
“所以你请我过来了嘛。”蒲熠星说着，拿出了一份小地产商名单，“Q-city选址的地方，土地所属权零散地掌握在这一百多个小地产商手中。按理说，高阁根本不需要逐个击破，他们都会主动和高阁谈判，但是这次很奇怪，他们迟迟不肯答应，好像早就知道这个项目不会实现一样。”  
“Alan跟他们谈过了，那里移民人口众多，牵扯到很多灰色人口的签证，务工和其他法律问题，”王春彧总算透露了一些信息，“而且华人比例很大，安土重迁的观念让他们不愿意搬迁。”  
“我认识一个在格林威治开中餐馆的华人老板，他把子女当了医生律师，父母可以关掉餐馆称为‘上岸’。”蒲熠星摇头，“你我都很明白，他们不会把美国当作‘故土’的，不过都是钱的问题。”  
“那你是说我们给的钱不够？”  
“我们给的钱足够了，”听到王春彧说“我们”，蒲熠星微微翘了一下嘴角，“但钱到不到得了那些小业主手上，就不清楚了。”  
王春彧眯了眯眼睛——和那些小地产商谈收地的事宜一直都是Mark Golden负责的，被他抽点油水那是他早就计划过的了，但听蒲熠星的语气，好像是他掌握了什么证据，证明Q-city迟迟不能拿下是因为Mark Golden中饱私囊。  
“我既然请了你过来，就代表我相信你。”王春彧端起杯子喝光了气泡水，招手让侍应生过来，放下了一张免密信用卡，“今天是真的吃过饭了，等忙完了再请你吃一顿好的。嗯，打包一份红宝石蛋糕给这位先生吧。”  
“那我替我对象谢谢你，王老师。”蒲熠星笑笑，让侍应生加了客牛扒，“我保证你这顿饭请得物超所值。”

“九洲……九洲！”  
“嗯？！”唐九洲猛地从沉思中惊醒，“怎么了？！”  
“我才想问你怎么了，干嘛发呆啊？”邱鹏飞指了指他面前那几乎没动过的饭菜，“饭菜不合胃口？”  
“不是不是，很好吃，只是，只是我在想事情……”自从见识过火锅城那些老家伙对邵明明的态度，唐九洲多少明白了邵明明不愿意接手餐馆，不服从父亲安排的叛逆心理，但现在他为了邵叔还是回来了，独自去面对那些流言蜚语，唐九洲每次在做方案的时候都会陷入“凭什么他们这样对明明我还要帮他们赚钱”的纠结里，“鹏哥，你在明月餐馆很多年了吧？”  
“对啊，满打满八年了！哦，不对，十年！”邱鹏飞得意洋洋，“我还是工读生的时候就在火锅城那里打兼职了，后来餐馆搬到上城区，我就正式在这里当厨子了！”  
“你也在火锅城工作过啊！”唐九洲双眼一亮，“那你认识一个叫阿靓的人吗，听说是明明的老师？”  
“……你是说靓姨？”邱鹏飞一愣，不自觉往前台看了看，邵叔从医院回来以后也不怎么出店面了，现在快收市了，他也早就回楼上休息了，“还好邵叔不在……九洲，你不要在那些老人面前说靓姨，他们不喜欢。”  
“怎么了，她不是好人吗？”唐九洲诧异，“那为什么他们说明明跟她学习？”  
“唉，我也不知道具体是什么情况，就是吧，靓姨这个人，风评不是很好……”邱鹏飞压低声音，“就是那种很漂亮的女人……异国他乡的，没有老公，就，就只能靠自己营生了……我也不是批评什么，但是人多口杂，就对她风评不是很好……”  
唐九洲听出了言外之意，更诧异了，“那，那怎么还会成为明明的老师？！”  
“明明好像从小就喜欢跟着她，小孩子嘛，没什么心机，可能就是单纯觉得她跟其他混生活的女人不同，靓姨她是跟着她老公来的，后来老公被黑鬼开枪打了，钱都花光了也治不好，死了，她才开始卖卤味。”邱鹏飞耸耸肩，“她老公挺有钱的，她又能歌善舞的，谁知道从哪里学到的呢。”  
“……那靓姨现在怎么样了，还在火锅城里吗？”  
“早就死了，死得那叫一个邪门。”邱鹏飞打个冷颤，“一天夜里忽然就着火了，烧了个通透，整个店都烧没了……”  
“不就是失火吗，怎么就邪门了？”  
“邪门的是店里有两具尸体！一个是女人，应该就是靓姨，另一个啊……”邱鹏飞做个切断肢体的手势，“尸体是四分五裂的，都在厨房里，而且不是烧死的，是本来就死了的，死后才烧的……大家都说她这些年来都杀人做卤味呢！”  
唐九洲失笑，都市传说果然都是一个模板的，“这不就是八十年代港产片套路，还人肉叉烧包呢？”  
“反正这个靓姨就从生到死都没什么好事传出过，你千万不要在那些人面前讨论就是了。”邱鹏飞也知道唐九洲和邵明明正在计划把餐饮协会的成员打包上市，少不免和火锅城里的老板们见面，“你们这些大生意我也不懂，但至少还是不要得罪人吧。”  
唐九洲笑了，“鹏哥，如果我每个月给你十万美金，代价是每个月来拿钱都要被我奚落一番，你愿意拿这钱吗？”  
“那当然愿意……这生意能赚这么多？！”邱鹏飞瞪大眼睛，“每个月十万美金？！”  
“我这算的还只是股息，还没算转手卖掉股份的时候呢。”唐九洲忽然脑子清明了，对，当他手握大权，再给邵明明讨个说法的时候，他们可就不敢造次了，“股票市场就是这样，翻个五六倍很平常。”  
“……那你给我推荐一个好不好？”邱鹏飞补了一句，“我知道你又要说投资有风险那一套！我也不是想要赚个几百万，就是吧，我一直想把我家人接过来……邵叔对我很好，但是学费还是比较大的负担……”  
美国的公立学校的确比垃圾好不了多少，而私立学校费用又的确是拿钱烧出来的，唐九洲想了想，问道，“鹏哥你儿子几岁了？”  
“两岁半，放暑假的时候就三岁了。”  
“那我给你一个建议，不要买股票，买指数基金。”唐九洲习惯性地拿出纸笔来给他画图，“指数基金不是针对哪家公司发行的股票，也就是说它不会受到某一家公司的盈亏影响，比如纳斯达克100指数，你买了这个指数基金，就是买了它涵盖的100只股票，这100只股票都是经过纳斯达克评估出来的优质股，谷歌、英特尔、思科、微软等等的企业在其中。”  
“就是说，指数基金是已经有专家帮我筛选过的了，我可以放心买的意思吧？”  
“也不能这么说，毕竟只要是投资就有风险，只是说相对而言很稳定。但是你也要知道，股票是要有买有卖才能流通，流通才有价格差的，比如说，我有一千万股谷歌的股票，我会那么容易把它卖掉吗？肯定得到我山穷水尽了我才卖的嘛！所以指数基金的增长很慢，得看长期收益。”唐九洲连忙打住邱鹏飞兴奋的语气，“所以买指数基金就不要想着短期收益。我是看你孩子还有四年才上小学，才建议你这样做。你就看能力买一些，然后就忘了自己买了，到四年后再卖掉，只要你别挑贵族学校，我保证你孩子到高中为止的学费就够了。”  
“好好好，九洲你就是善良，其他股票经纪都说高风险才有高回报，就你一个劲儿让人不要买股票，真是个老实人。”邱鹏飞连连道谢，又记下了唐九洲说的几个稳健的指数基金，“唉，你看你的饭菜都凉了！我给你炒个新鲜的！土豆闷排骨好不好！”  
“好呀！我喜欢吃黏一点的土豆！”  
“包在你鹏哥身上！”

“所以你是要去和那些小地产商周旋？”  
郭文韬刚吞下一口神户牛扒，便迫不及待去拆红宝石蛋糕的纸盒，“你不怕让Mark Golden知道了怪你越俎代庖？”  
“王春彧默许我这么做，就是他也希望借我的手打击其他人，那在我动作期间，他应该会想办法给我打掩护，至少也不会理会他们的投诉。”蒲熠星把牛扒切成三厘米见方的小粒，方便郭文韬一口一块，“那些小地产商不过是想尽可能把收购价调高一些，只要让他们知道他们没有其他选择，再不答应就连基本收购价都没有了就可以了……”  
“好了好了，再说你就是泄露商业机密了。”郭文韬拿叉子戳了一块牛肉塞进蒲熠星嘴里，“有没有一点跨国企业投资部部长的自觉了？”  
“我这不是想给你冲冲春季业绩嘛，”蒲熠星笑道，“不然你给你的客户买点儿高阁的股票？等Q-city收购成功，绝对翻三番哦！”  
“蒲经理，要是你吃完空头吃多头，我可怎么跟客户交代啊？”郭文韬挖了一口红宝石蛋糕，“我可不会上当。”  
“哎哟，不愧是郭经理啊，从来不信我啊~~”  
“我不是不信你，”郭文韬放下小银叉，伸出两手去夹住蒲熠星的脸，“是我只看得上你这个对手。”  
“……那我就把这当作赞美收下了。”  
蒲熠星顺着郭文韬的手劲往前倾，舔掉他嘴角的蛋糕奶油。  
于是那吃了一半的牛扒和刚缺了一口的蛋糕就那么放着了，两位房客转移战场，战况之激烈，连蒲熠星的手机都从掉落的西装里滑了出来，直踢到了茶几底下。  
手机屏幕亮了几秒钟，是Alan 给蒲熠星发来的Q-city的全新改造方案进程图，在第一期基础改造图纸中，那幢打了一个大红叉的商业工厦旁边，有一行七号小字标记“麦凯工厦，俗称火锅城，历史逾三十年，清拆。”


	30. 彼时天未明 30

星期三的晚上，明明还是工作日，Moon Light Club却依旧歌舞逸丽，某奢侈品牌的春夏发布会暨设计师晚宴吸引了大批城中名媛，自然也把她们的男伴举了起来。男士们也许对蕾丝蝴蝶结不敢兴趣，但他们都默契地给足了女伴面子，让她们在晚宴中肆意炫耀滋养她们的资本，自己退居次位，在品酩区抽抽雪茄品品酒。  
“Mark，你可真的很喜欢那个Lina啊！”时尚杂志《Elias》主编Ricky 指了指正在和超模们拍照的女明星Lina，“她身上那套桂冠钻饰是NET这个月的最新款啊。”  
“小女孩不都喜欢这种闪亮的小玩意嘛，”Mark口中的“小玩意”价值五十万美金，“她说是她的偶像影后Anita宣传的牌子，她要买一套激励自己。”  
“她想演戏啊，那ELLE十周年微电影，我给她安排一下试镜？”  
“Ricky你真是……不用这么客气，黛珂的广告我没打算撤，还想给你再加三版硬广呢！”  
“那就谢谢Mark 和 Lina小姐了。”时尚杂志的大头收入都在广告，时下电子阅读盛行，纸媒式微，时尚杂志也从品牌求着下广告的神坛上走下来了，Mark手上的美妆品牌黛珂一直都下足本钱打广告，Ricky才会变着法子讨好Mark——这个四十五的混子老色鬼，不是因为妹妹意外死亡，挟着不懂事的侄子在高阁里混了个位置，他才不屑和他攀谈呢。  
“只是拍微电影也掀不起什么波澜啊，”忽然，一个身材高挑修长，戴着银边眼镜的亚裔青年插了一句话，“魅佳十五周年的时候，不止拍了微电影，还联合了七个时尚品牌给他家贴小宣传，覆盖彩妆香水服饰甚至文具，五千本限量纪念号三十分钟卖光，后续还有电影贴片广告，微电影彩蛋，光是参与电影的明星花絮都连载了一个星期，那个声势浩大，足足占据了娱乐头版一个月。《Elias》只做一个微电影，不怕被比下去吗？要知道时尚这个圈就是跟红顶白的。”  
“哦？”Mark 和Ricky都转过头去看这位青年，Ricky尤其感同身材般地叹了口气，“就是他们玩得太狠了，我们要是做一样的事情就要被嘲笑跟风了。”  
“那玩得比他们还狠不就完了？”青年笑笑，“不玩微电影，玩真电影。”  
Ricky猛摇头，“开一部电影周期多长啊……”  
“2009年，梅丽尔·斯特里普主演的电影‘穿prada 的女魔头’在全球掀起了时尚风暴，随后一年，Prada全年净利润2.54亿欧元，比2009年翻了一番；总裁Patrizio Patrizio个人收入一千万欧元，比LVMH 总裁 Arnault 还多六百万欧元。当年在香港上市，IPO定价39.4港元，共售出4亿2千3百万股，募资19.6亿美元，整体估值110亿欧元，”青年娓娓道来，“时尚圈的朋友经常跟我说时尚潮流十年一个轮回，那现在不就应该有一部新的电影，来给时尚圈洗一次牌了吗？如果《Elias》是这个牌局的攒局人，那你说，还有哪家能比你狠呢？”  
Ricky怔愣了一会才反应了过来，“但是，这个拍摄的成本……”  
“拍电影不用钱的，”青年笑了，他把一个空酒杯推Mark 面前，“我打个比方，我现在跟Mr.Golden说想邀请Lina小姐当女主角，但是我不给她片酬……”  
“啊？”Mark 惊讶道，“那Lina怎么会答应……”  
“可是呢，我会给她一年十二册时尚专版和二十四册半月刊美妆专版的模特合同，把她打造成潮牌天后呢？”青年伸出手去，把Mark手里的酒往空杯子里倒了一点，又把空杯子转移到Ricky面前，“然后我跟一个奢侈品牌旗下的年轻品线经理说，我可以给你一年十二册美妆专版，让最红的潮牌天后Lina给你们带货，还会在一部时尚电影里给你们免费植入；只要在今后一年这条品线的利润里分我1%就行了。你说，那位品线经理会拒绝我吗？”  
“……你是说，用资源交换代替现金交易，用别人的钱来拍电影？”Ricky看着青年把自己杯里的酒倒了一点进空杯子，似乎明白了过来，“但是总有不愁资源的大咖……”  
“大咖不求利益只求好名声好本子的话，那就用名导演把人先拉过来，跟大咖说这本子是某某名导演指导的，跟导演说这本子有某某大咖参演，他们自然就都来了。”青年说着，往吧台的酒保勾了勾手指，酒保过来，给他把空杯子都倒满了，“你还可以专门成立一个转向电影债券基金，给他们基金股份代替片酬，等片子炒起来了，股价上涨了，再从他们手上买回来。他们自己手里有股份，自然更卖力宣传，股价上升劲头足够强猛的话，那光是从股票市场就能收回成本了，至于电影到底好不好，票房赚多少，都是赠品而已。”  
这一套空手套狼还让狼给自己拉车的操作让Mark 目瞪口呆，“小伙子，你是什么人啊？”  
“啊，不好意思，忘了自我介绍。”青年挠挠头发，露出和刚刚运筹帷幄截然不同的青涩的笑，他从西装口袋里拿出卡片递给他，“我叫唐九洲，是帝都风控集团驻美国办事处的理财顾问。刚刚听你们聊天忍不住擦嘴，请别见怪。”  
“帝都风控啊……”虽然在中国大陆帝都风控的名字很响亮，但在美国的大资本眼中也不过是个金融中介，Mark并没还有仔细看就把卡片放进了口袋，“你这主意不错嘛，我都听入迷了，不然你牵个头，我们认真商量商量？”  
“诶唷，我就是个现学现卖，哪里玩得转这娱乐圈的事情啊？”唐九洲摇摇头，他往正在和名媛们自拍的邵明明指了指，“那才是大师呢。”  
“……明白了，Elias会记得Ming的。”Ricky明白了，这是邵明明借别人探路，想从时尚圈跨界影视圈——而这也是作为一个时尚杂志主编乐于尝试的范畴，他点点头，接过唐九洲给他递来的那杯满满的酒，往邵明明走了过去。  
Ricky离开以后，唐九洲也没有和Mark继续攀谈，“那我也失陪了。”  
“See you.”  
Mark没有挽留他，唐九洲走开几步，就有点泄气地对蓝牙耳机里的蒲熠星吐槽，“老狐狸都没拿正眼看我一下，我是不是该说说我爸是谁啊？”  
“你爸是花旗银行行长他也不会放在眼里的，”蒲熠星正在研究怎么把糊成一坨的意大利面弄开，手机开了免提放在桌面上，唐九洲听见了呯呯砰砰的厨具声音，“现在他顺风顺水，自然不需要我们这些工具人，过一阵子吧，等他买的联合债券爆了，他自然会想起你这个高人。”  
“蒲哥，你怎么会认为联合债券很快就会爆呢？”唐九洲来到了阳台，靠在栏杆上，“虽然它就是击鼓传花，但也就发行了一个月，还远远没到爆雷的时候啊？”  
“你没发现这次联合发行的六家企业，有三家都是资源公司吗？”蒲熠星一边把面条放进冰水到淘一边回答，“俄罗斯和沙特都在减产，目的就是为了维持石油的价格，可美国的石油工业却偷偷搞了这个联合债券募资，你觉得它们想干嘛？”  
“募集资金，当然是想增加产量啊……哦，我明白了，它想趁俄罗斯和沙特减少生产而油价维持高价的时候加大产量占据市场份额，从而提高收入！”  
“对，就像我们两个本来说好了一起罢工威胁工厂提薪，结果我一个人偷偷复工还把本来该给你的工资占了，你能不揍我吗？……诶！行了！”蒲熠星兴高采烈地终于变回一条条的意大利面捞起来，“反正过不了几天，沙特和俄罗斯一定宣布增产，到时美国原油价格一路狂泄，联合债券也会随着下跌，你到时候只要建议Mark Golden卖掉自己在高阁的股份换现金接货就行了，只要把联合债券的价格稳定下来，撑到几家独立石油公司和俄罗斯，沙特重回谈判桌，那这关就算过了。。”  
“他要接货的话，就需要高阁的股票在一个更高的价位，才能得到更多流动资金，而通过Q-city计划就是一个提高高阁股价的重大利好消息！”唐九洲弯起嘴角来，一副狼狈为奸的笑，“蒲哥，你这招厉害啊，说不定Mark还会为了尽早通过Q-city自己去威吓那些商户同意呢，你连火锅城都不用踏足一步，他就帮你把活儿都干完了，你就可以去向王春彧邀功了。”  
“这不是得要你协助嘛！”蒲熠星其实也很意外，“我还以为你会为了保留回忆，想劝我保留火锅城呢。”  
“美好的记忆才需要保留，而病灶一样的痛苦过去，我只想把它连根拔除。”唐九洲说着，眼神都幽深了起来，他好像又听见了那些人谈论着邵明明的猥琐语气，刺耳的笑声让他满心怒气，“等他们都搬迁出去了，我会给他们另外找个地方开店，全新的地方全新的营运模式，他们一开始会觉得有钱赚还换了个高大上的地方很新鲜，等他们回过神来，我已经通过股权交换股份重置把他们踢出局了。我还能大条道理说这是从家族经营到现代企业过渡的必经之路，他们自己签的合同自己通过的方案，还能告我不成？”  
“……九洲，你为什么这么痛恨那些人啊？”唐九洲话语里的戾气让蒲熠星颇为惊讶，“他们好歹也是邵叔老朋友，是明明的叔父……”  
“所以我才更讨厌他们。”唐九洲冷哼一声，“我就等着他们求着我让他们拿回棺材本的日子。”  
“……九洲，你喜欢邵明明吗？”蒲熠星愣了一下，“我不知道你……你原来喜欢男孩子吗？”  
“什么！”唐九洲几乎被自己的口水呛到，“我，我没有！”  
“那你这是真的为朋友出头而已吗？”蒲熠星都快要给唐九洲的义薄云天鼓掌了，“他们到底做了什么杀人放火的事情，值得你如此重拳出击了？”  
“等，等到他们真心诚意地和明明道歉的时候，我再来告诉你他们都做了什么恶心的事情……”  
“什么事情恶心啊？”  
邵明明的声音从背后传来，唐九洲急忙掐了电话，转过头去就露出一贯的单纯笑容，“我说酒喝多了，有点犯恶心。”  
“那你还出来吹风？赶紧进去坐一下！”邵明明连忙拉着他的胳膊就把他往里拽，而那个“醉酒”的人也乘机“脚步不稳”地踉跄一下，挨在他肩上，邵明明头都没回一下就抬手轻轻拍他的头，“犯晕了是吧？真是傻瓜，哪有人喝了酒去吹风的？你赶紧吃点解酒药，不然明天一定头疼得要死……”  
“嗯，晕了，特别晕。”唐九洲偷笑着往邵明明颈项窝里钻了钻，“我能不能躺一会啊……你可是老板啊，一定有一个专属VIP休息室什么的吧，陪我歇一会吧？”  
“喂，唐先生，你这是占我便宜啊，让你歇一会就算了，怎么还陪你呢？”邵明明“扶”着唐九洲来到了他自己的办公室，让他在会客沙发上坐下，给他倒了一杯热茶，“你歇一会，我还要出去应酬一下。”  
“那个Elias的项目，”唐九洲拉住他，“你最好跟齐思钧也说一说，我刚刚不跟Ricky说播放平台的事情，就是怕他跳过你直接找他……”  
“……九洲，我知道你是真的对我好，谢谢你。”邵明明把水杯压在他嘴巴上，阻止他说下去，“但我和小齐哥之间不用搞这套，他是这个世界上最不可能害我的人。”  
唐九洲扁扁嘴，捧着茶杯嘀咕：“好吧，那是我小心之人咯……”  
“怎么，你吃醋吗？”邵明明开玩笑般戳了戳他的额头，“你歇会儿吧。”  
“……哦。”  
唐九洲看着邵明明离开，才开始想刚刚蒲熠星的话：他喜欢邵明明？不会吧，我又不是同性恋！  
嘿，肯定是天天看着你们俩秀恩爱才会让我产生错觉！不可能，我可是喜欢大眼睛白皮肤平胸可爱日系萝莉的钢铁直男！  
唐九洲咕咚咕咚地把热茶喝完，往沙发上一躺，心安理得地刷起了一位大眼睛白皮肤可爱日系风格的男性朋友的INS，并给他所有的自拍都点了赞。


	31. 彼时天未明 31

一周后Q-city的议案依旧没有通过，王春彧毫不意外，只略略提了句如果实在收不到那块地皮就算了，开始考虑其他项目，而Mark Golden对此不置可否。  
而蒲熠星根本没有听他说什么，他在手机上打稿子：齐思钧的网台新开了一个财经频道，他和郭文韬答应了每个月给他搞一篇特约专家稿件。  
两周后这稿件出街的时候，联合债券差不多该爆了。  
他弯着嘴角笑了笑，把稿件发送到了齐思钧的邮箱里。

“联合债券？”  
齐思钧打开邮箱附件，看到标题的时候就诧异了，“蒲熠星这稿件挺有意思啊……发给Yannis看看……”  
“什么东西，我也要看。”从腰侧横过来一条手臂，把他的手机抢了，周峻纬睡眼惺忪，却不妨碍他打着勤奋学习的幌子吃醋的行为，“绑架全国为公司谋利的工具……这说的发行联合债券的三个大头都是石油公司的事情吧？”  
“你最近金融知识学得不错嘛。那你看，看完回答我，为什么他觉得联合债券虽然会爆但是影响不及之前的迷你债券？”  
齐思钧任由他看，权当考察他学习成果，还给他布置了一个作业。  
“啊？一大早就考试啊？”  
本来只是想撒个娇让齐思钧多陪他躺会儿，却不想迎来一场小考，周峻纬只能耐着性子把稿子看完；齐思钧掀被下床，到洗手间洗漱。  
“我觉得是因为这次的联合债券主要牵连的只是石油产业，”刚刚刷完牙，周峻纬就晃悠到了洗手间门边，挨着门框作答，他语调平稳用词严谨，仿佛在进行毕业答辩，“迷你债券的灾难在于政府联合各大资本公司把债务扔到了市民头上，相当于欠债人跑路了，和他没关系的全村人民都要给他还债；而这次的联合债券主要是美国石油工厂想趁俄罗斯和沙特回过神来之前募集更多资金加速生产，尽管它会在爆发以后牵连一些人，但是美国石油工业只不过是在页岩油开采上成本比较高而已，所以，即使联合债券爆了，也只是让美国石油工业赚得少一点，而不是破产。我回答得还可以吗，齐老师？”  
“理论上正确，实操上破产。”  
“什么意思？”  
“经济学上有一个假设，叫‘完全理性人’，就是抛弃一切情绪影响后作出决定的人，但是现实中，哪有人能这么理性的？美国摆了沙特和俄罗斯一道，你觉得他们能不想报复回来？”齐思钧把挤好牙膏的牙刷往周峻纬嘴里塞，周峻纬叼住，一边乖乖刷牙一边听他解释，“开采成本高，不止让美国石油工业赚得少，而且被动。打个比方，沙特开采一桶原油只要十美元，而美国页岩油却要三十美元，即便美国能咬着牙把页岩油定价在三十一美元一桶，沙特随便定个二十美元，就能把页岩油击垮，迅速占领全部市场。”  
“可是沙特这样做的话不就是逼迫美国动用军事力量威胁了？”周峻纬吐掉满嘴泡泡，瞪着眼睛表示不解，“再来一遍科威特战争？”  
“我是举例子，真实情况肯定不会这样。我觉得最大的可能性是，沙特和俄罗斯会以这个为筹码，逼美国上谈判桌，利益谈妥了就行了。”齐思钧笑着给他擦掉嘴角的泡沫，“所以这次联合债券就算爆了，也只是一次国际较量，不会是迷你债券那种席卷全球的金融危机，捱到这三个石油大国谈妥了利益划分就好了。”  
“……那在捱着的这段时间里，有多少人会捱不下去呢？”周峻纬顿了一下，长长地叹了口气，“我还是觉得金融很难学……”  
“学会用刀砍人容易，学会用刀保护人很难。”齐思钧轻轻拍一下周峻纬的脸，“你还有得学呢！”  
“……那先给我点学习的动力？”  
“嗯？……别！我要迟到了！”  
“你是老板，没人给你考勤的！”  
“周！峻！纬！”  
张牙舞爪的齐思钧被摁回了被窝里，半个小时后才看见了邵明明给他发的“小齐哥，约个时间见，有生意谈”的信息。

果不其然，蒲熠星那篇用“火羽白日生”的笔名登载的特稿刚刚播出一天，翌日沙特和俄罗斯便发布联合声明增产，三家美国石油公司的股价即时跳水式下跌，直接影响了联合债券的信用评级，其他三家发行公司宣布破产，债券顿成废纸。尽管美国政府敦促参与了发行销售的银行回购债券减轻股民负担，但银行提供的回购价基本等于贱买贱卖，一时民怨四起，股民对美国投资市场信心下跌，道指一天之内跌了2.5%，业内人士估计这一天蒸发美金逾350亿。  
“还好我们听你的，没有买那个联合债券！”  
这天，明月餐馆里的食客纷纷围在唐九洲身边道谢，“你怎么这么厉害啊？来头不小吧？”  
“我不厉害，就是把钱都摁在自己口袋里而已。”唐九洲受不了一群人围着他，不太自在地拽松了领带，“反正你们永远都要记得，投资出去的钱一定是你们丢了也不心疼的钱，不然只会把自己玩死……”  
“可是我们听邵叔说，你打算给他弄个什么上市公司呢！你这么厉害，那我们也参一份呗？等明月餐馆上市了，我们都买！”  
“不不不，我们上市的目标不是你们这些小股民，是专业的投资机构，你们，你们真的不要参合……想支持邵叔就多吃两顿饭好了……”  
“什么啊，这就是嫌弃我们蚊子腿没肉吃咯？”  
“我是真心的，我从来都不建议普通市民炒股，我真的不是说嫌弃你们……”  
“唐九洲，我们该出发了。”  
邵明明盯着邵建强吃完药，才过来把他从一群迷信捷径的股民中解救了出来，“叔父们找得很急，说有大事要跟我们商量。”  
“诶，这就来！”  
唐九洲巴不得脱身，赶紧拎上公文包就跟着邵明明跑，邵明明一边给他整理凌乱的衣衫一边取笑他道，“不就是吹吹水？瞧你真诚的，都把自己逼疯了。”  
“我也不是真诚，就是怕承担责任，”唐九洲倒没有给自己脸上贴金，很老实地承认自己的阴暗，“哪有投资是百分百获利的？他们不会记得你说对多少次，只会记得你说错的那一次，然后把责任全推到你身上。”  
邵明明的手落在他肩上，轻轻揉了揉，“好像有故事哦？”  
“……我小时候被绑架过。”唐九洲说着，把车窗降下来了一点，好像这样才能驱散窒息的感觉，“那时候我爸还是一线的顾问经理，那个绑架我的人就是听他的意见进行投资，结果亏损了很多……其实我爸已经给他赚了很多钱了，是他自己贪心，加了十倍杠杆去炒期货，结果把十几年的家底全输了……”  
邵明明没插话，他只是一下一下轻轻扫着他的肩——他知道他还没有说完。  
“他把我绑在椅子上，一句句地重复着‘都是你爸的错’ ‘要怪就怪你爸’，他拿着一把刀子在他那豪宅里走来走去，直到警察来了，他就把我捉住，把刀架在我脖子上……”唐九洲说着，又开始去拽领口，邵明明连忙帮他把领带扯松，“当然了，他这种大老板四肢不勤动作迟缓，警察很快就把他撂倒了，他被摁倒铐上的时候忽然就大哭了起来，比我还委屈呢！……  
“我妈怕我吓出什么后遗症，硬是要我看了两个月心理医生，其实我还好啦，没有什么噩梦缠身的PTSD，但是吧，我从那时候开始就知道了，永远不要为别人的选择负责。”唐九洲干脆把领带扯了下来，卷成一团塞进公文包里，“不然横竖吃亏的都只会是自己。”  
“嗯……”邵明明端详了他好一会，这个长相清秀利落的高个子男人，似乎比他想象中的社畜小朋友要更复杂些，“好吧，那我以后都不说你怂了。”  
“……啊？”邵明明的反应和唐九洲的预期差别有点大，他不禁嚷嚷，“你，你都不安慰我两句吗？！”  
“你不是说自己没事吗，那我干嘛要安慰你啊？”邵明明歪着头眨眨眼，“除非你是在说谎？”  
“我怎么说谎了？！”  
“那就是，其实你是在逞强咯？”邵明明皓亮的双眼仿佛能直直穿透他的心底，“你不是不想承担责任，你是害怕面对可能会出现的后果。”  
“我……我没逞强！”唐九洲咯噔一下，下意识就去拽领口，然而领带都被解下了，他只能胡乱抓了抓，锁骨在那敞开的三角空隙中泛起了一层薄红，“我，我就是不想多管闲事……”  
“那既然你觉得不关你的事，那关谁的事啊？”邵明明捉住他的乱抓的手，用力得让他有些发痛，“你想想，你被绑架这事，到底关谁的事啊？”  
唐九洲忽然脊背发凉：关谁的事？那自然是关那人的事——但是他不敢这么想，他不能这么想，他不应该这样想。  
其实答案显而易见，“要怪就怪你爸”——他讨厌的，他怨恨的，是这个劫难应该冲他爸去的，为什么要落在他一个七岁孩儿头上呢？  
可他怎么能这样想呢，那可是他的父亲，他应该，也只能怪那个全心全意相信他父亲的绑架犯，怪他投机取巧，怪他贪心不足，怪他懦弱无能，怪他心肠恶毒。  
但是，真的，真的就跟他父亲完全无关吗，一个普通的土老板，敢加十倍杠杆炒期货吗？他可能连期货是什么都没弄明白。  
“你可以怪他的。”邵明明没有逼他把答案说出来，“但是我相信你，你那么善良，你一定不会变成他那样的人。”  
“邵明明——”  
“哎，到了！”邵明明视线转开，计程车停下，他推开车门，跳下去就往一个等在路边的人扑了过去，“小齐哥~~~”  
“明明~~”齐思钧立刻把他一把接住，薅进怀里揉了揉头发，“你给Jessica Dino办的画展很成功啊，连加拿大的报纸都报道了！”  
“艺术营销嘛，不就是我的老本行吗？”邵明明一脸得意，“一个多月没见你了，你最近忙什么？”  
“我……”  
齐思钧顿了顿，正犹豫该不该告诉他他和周峻纬复合了，唐九洲就过来了，“齐先生？你怎么……”  
“不嫌弃的话叫我一声小齐哥就行，”齐思钧主动跟他握手示好，他身后跟着的助手模样的人也向他鞠躬，“正式介绍一下，我还是星动传媒的内容营运总监，明明说想要找一些风格适合的up主来带动国外中餐文化的宣传，我就带我的助手过来先过来看一下这些店铺了。”  
“哦……”唐九洲这才想起他随口说的文化赋值，他没想到邵明明认真把他的话记住了，还一步步执行了起来，“明明，其实这个项目还没有正式启动，可能宣传上……”  
“宣传叫做promote，pro-这个词根在英语里就是领先的意思。如果等到一切都开始了才开始吆喝就不叫宣传了。”邵明明给他比个“交给我吧”的媚眼，一手拉着齐思钧一手拉着唐九洲往火锅城的茶楼走，“走吧走吧，叔父们都等着呢~~”  
“好呢。”  
齐思钧爽快答应，然而他却眼尖地发现了唐九洲眼底掠过一丝犹豫和不安，他皱了皱眉，没说什么，只是把那喜盈盈的笑意压下去了一些：这生意大概是做不成了。


	32. 彼时天未明 32

邵明明等人前脚刚踏入茶楼，就被餐饮协会那十几个老板吵吵闹闹的焦急声音给包围了：  
“明明啊，这下怎么办，我们被逼迁了！”  
“之前还说好绝对不搬迁，一转头就把我们卖了！”  
“你可得帮我们想办法啊！我们一辈子的心血啊！”  
“他们可豪横了！还说我们不搬走的话就直接用铲车推平！”  
“你一定有办法的！……”  
邵明明被他们一人一句给说懵了，不得不提高音量压过他们的声音，“大家安静一下！一个一个说！什么逼迁？谁逼迁你们了？！”  
“他们说要收回火锅城，卖给高阁！”一个带头的七十多岁了的老人拄着拐杖叫骂，“他们说我们都是一群老鼠，给我们在这里住着是恩赐，现在让我们滚！这叫什么话！”  
“我们正经营业缴税的餐饮行业，怎么就成了黑户呢？”稍年轻一些的，和邵建强同辈的老板们叹气，“他们说我们抵抗也没有用，他们已经有超过七成的业权在手了，就算进行业主投票也没有胜算。”  
“他们就是炒联合债券炒爆了，才会急着把这里卖掉换钱！”总算有一个看透了一点儿门道的人发言了，“他们就是盯准我们这里人口复杂，不想跟他们打官司！要我说，我们就跟他们打，把这案子拖个一年半载，看谁先死吧！”  
“大家，大家！”邵明明不得不继续尖声喝止他们混乱的叫骂，他扯了扯唐九洲的衣袖，“你能给大家捋一捋这是怎么回事吗？”  
“那当然可以，各位请坐，听我分析一下！”唐九洲和邵明明一道把众人劝下去，让他们冷静，“其实这件事也很简单，正如这位老板说的，肯定是房地产商们炒爆了联合债券所以急于卖地给高阁来换钱。但是，他们向你们说的，他们有七成业权在手，我们没有胜算的话也只是忽悠，法律规定，想要全面回收某处地皮，必须征得95%的业主认可……”  
“那我们还怕什么！跟他们干！”  
“这位大哥，稍安勿躁，听我继续说，”唐九洲拿起茶壶来给他倒了杯茶，趁着他接的手势把他摁到座位上，“理论上这样的，但是我想请问在座各位，有多少人能拿出房产证地税证的？还有，如果打官司的话，对方一定会揪着各位的移民问题，往上数两代，你们家里还有没有因为身份问题，不能去公立医院看病，只能到昂贵的私立医院或者唐人街的诊所去的老人？”  
众人一时沉默，他们多数都是中国大陆下岗潮那年代过来的，能够熬到绿卡也是靠子女，自己都未必是干净的，而他们的谋生方式，很多就是从街边支棱一个面档子开始做的生意，再到熟人顶让或合伙租赁，慢慢搭建起来现在的生活，在火锅城里是安稳的，但如果拉到整个资本社会下，可是一阵风就能把它吹散了——总之，没人敢冒这个被起底三代的风险。  
“但是大家也可以放心，我想他们也不会把事情闹到这个份上，毕竟他们想要的只是钱，越快越好的钱。”唐九洲看他们都面露难色，才开始转变话锋，“所以我们可以提条件，只要他们能给出对应的条件，你们就答应搬走，他们可以赶紧卖出，我们也不吃亏。”  
“我们能提什么条件啊？”有人动摇了，“他们不就是缺钱才卖地吗，也赔不了多少钱给我们啊……”  
“他们不是想跟高阁做生意嘛，羊毛出自羊身上，那就薅高阁的羊毛呗。”唐九洲说着，就从公文包里拿出十几份资产报表，让他们自行认领，“这是我之前根据你们的情况分别做的报表。你们可以向他们提出，你们可以接受最低收购价，但是相对应的，要在高阁名下的商场换取一个同等资产价值的铺位，让你们重新开张。这样一来，你们的店铺产权就非常明白了，各种证件也都能合法地重新办理，哦，当然了，我们以后还是会上市的，所以我的报表写的是‘明月中餐连锁一号店二号店’这样，但不用担心，具体店铺的负责人还是写的你们，你们可以看看。”  
“哦？有钱收还能换一个新铺位？能有这种好事？”  
大家纷纷翻开自己的报表，但那些复杂的股份构成和法律条款他们根本懒得看，直接翻到了跟金钱有关的项目，“高阁会答应吗？”  
“在自己的商圈里引进一个很有发展潜力的中餐连锁品牌，我想不到这对高阁来说有什么不好的地；再说，如果高阁不愿意在现有的商场中给你们铺位，也大可以在重建以后的商圈里给你们预留铺位，你们等于歇业一年，那拿着赔偿款去玩一年也没什么不好嘛。”唐九洲笑笑，“所以你们要反过来忽悠那些房地产商，说你们才是利益一致的，只要高阁答应了，他们赔的钱就少了，又能马上成交，他们自然会帮着你们一起说服高阁同意啦~~”  
“嘿，你这个小伙子真有意思！”那个拄杖老人眉开眼笑，他转过身去拍了拍邵明明的肩膀，“明明你有眼光啊！”  
“……”邵明明却没有回答，连他自信的公关笑容都展现不开来，他犹犹豫豫地喊了唐九洲一声，却又低头说“没事”。  
“总之，你们找几个人做代表去跟他们谈判，哦，对了，最好不要让他们知道这是我给你们的建议，不然可能会节外生枝……嗯，好呢，有什么问题欢迎随时给我打电话，嗯嗯，好，我们先走了。”  
唐九洲让他们心悦诚服地认可了这个计划，刚刚的愁云惨雾消散无踪，他们还想挽留他们吃饭，但齐思钧说还有工作先走了，邵明明也拉着唐九洲离开。  
“小齐哥，不好意思让你白走一趟。”邵明明先送了齐思钧上计程车，“你还在纽约吧，改天请你吃饭。”  
“我俩谁跟谁，用不着。”齐思钧隔着车窗摸摸他的头，又别有用意地看了一眼唐九洲，才让司机开车离去。  
唐九洲看齐思钧看他，也向他挥了挥手，“明明，你这个朋友挺够义气啊……”  
“唐九洲，你跟我说实话。”邵明明却沉下了脸色，“你跟这事儿有没有关系。”  
“什么？”唐九洲没反应过来，“什么事儿啊？”  
“你听到收地的时候一点都不意外，而且还能马上把利弊权衡好，甚至给出了谈判方案。”邵明明盯着他，琥珀色的眼睛里第一次出现不相信他的神情，“为什么你会带着他们各家的财政报表过来？你不是应该把他们收集起来打包送去审核，准备上市的吗？”  
“……明明，我承认我是比你早一点知道这个消息，所以留了后手，但是这对我们没有坏处啊。”唐九洲说着就从公文包里拿出了一份合同，“你看，高阁给他们赔偿的店铺都会是赔偿给‘明月餐饮连锁集团’的，这个集团的老板是你，而且就不是加盟了，全都是直营了，你有分店店长的任免权，也就是说，如果他们谁还欺负你，你可以直接把他开除了！”  
邵明明难以置信地瞪大了眼睛：“开除他们？你，你说什么……”  
“我知道了，我知道他们怎么对待你……还有靓姨。”唐九洲上前一步握住邵明明的手腕，“人善被人欺，明明，如果我们不把他们拿捏住，即使上市了，他们也可以退出加盟，迅速拖垮整个明月餐饮连锁。所以必须把他们镇住，不能让他们觉得你是在给他们打工服务，是他们求你让他们继续开店才对……”  
“你以为我自己就没能力对付他们是吧？”看着唐九洲一脸真诚，邵明明没有挣开他的手，但他心头烧过了一阵灼痛，“你以为我是凭什么能拿到Ted Sheely的私人助理电话，我又是怎么能让新晋影后给一个暴发户珠宝品牌站台，我又是用什么手段炒红了一个籍籍无名的小众画家？我要是想报复他们，我用得着你吗？”  
唐九洲一怔，蒲熠星是一直在找邵明明关照，但唐九洲自认识邵明明以来，都是看见他笑眯眯乐融融的一面，哪怕见识过他在公关行业的专业素质，也没有直观地体会过他的生意手腕，一时竟不知道如何回答。  
“你说你不想给别人做选择，不想妨碍别人的人生，那现在呢，你现在做的事情，不也是在替我选择吗？！”邵明明甩开了唐九洲的手，把那份合同摔回他怀里，“我现在就去跟他们说清楚！”  
“不行！明明！”唐九洲猛地回过神来，急忙拉住他，仗着身高优势钳制住了他，“你现在跟他们说了他们一定翻脸！连锁店就搞不成了！而且你想，和高阁谈判的时候他们是作为一个集团还是单独小商户更有利？”  
“……唐九洲，你可真厉害啊。”邵明明抬起头，自嘲似地展开了那公关式的虚伪笑容，“你行，你可真行，我还真的就不敢跟他们说了！你真是神机妙算大智若愚啊！”  
“明明，我，我真的不是……”唐九洲被邵明明的笑刺痛了，他放开了手，“你听我解释好不好……”  
“你刚刚已经解释得很好了，我没有听不明白的地方，”邵明明摇摇头，往后退了几步，“你是不是真的觉得我很蠢啊？”  
“明明！”  
唐九洲大步上前，拦住邵明明不让他上计程车，“我真的只是为了你好！”  
“那你跟我爸，跟他们有什么不同？！”  
邵明明推开他，“砰”地关上了车门，任由唐九洲拍打车窗，依旧让司机开车，车子发动，很快就转出了火锅城的街区。  
直到从后视镜里再也看不见唐九洲，邵明明一直瞪着的涩痛的眼睛才眨了一下——  
他用手背擦掉到嘴角的眼泪。  
唐九洲追不上车子，只能冲到热闹路口赶紧拦下另一辆计程车，然而他也没有目标，不知道该往哪里开。  
“先生，去哪里？”  
“去……去蓝钻心脏！”唐九洲深呼一口气，拿出手机来就给蒲熠星打电话，“蒲哥！我闯祸了！”


	33. 彼时天未明 33

“九洲！”  
蓝钻心脏一楼接待大厅，蒲熠星想前台小姐打个招呼，便把唐九洲接进了办公室，“你电话里说的什么意思？什么叫暴露了？”  
“明明他猜到了是我设计了餐饮协会那些人！”唐九洲哭丧着脸，“我只是想帮他……”  
“……所以你搞偷换股权这些小动作，都没有和他商量过的？”蒲熠星一愣，“那你还让我配合你挑铺子？”  
“哎哟，现在不是追究责任的时候！”唐九洲急得脸红耳赤，“我知道我错了！现在当务之急是赶紧找到明明！不然如果他想清楚了还是决定告诉他们真相，不止明月餐饮集团上不了市，你也收不了地！”  
“……分头找，你去他公司问问他同事，我去找他的朋友。”蒲熠星让冷静下来，他看了看时间，“现在三点，五点我们还找不到人的话，就叫上文韬一起找……对了，你随便编个理由让鹏哥带邵叔去医院复检，藏起他电话，总之不能让明明比我们先联系到他！”  
“随便编？……嗯，好吧……”唐九洲红着眼睛垂下头，“对不起。”  
“九洲啊，我们做风控的人，永远都只能给别人提建议，不能替别人执行。”蒲熠星叹口气，拍拍他的肩膀当作安慰，“你还是想想怎么跟文韬解释你擅自改动客户合同的事情吧。”  
“我愿意承担所有责任。”唐九洲擦擦眼睛，“我真的不知道会这样……连累你和文韬了，对不起。”  
“行吧，赶紧去找人吧，找到了我再劝他。”  
蒲熠星不太习惯训人，嘱咐两句，便和唐九洲一同离开，当刚出蓝钻心脏的大门，便撞上了迎面而来的Mark Golden和他外甥David Chamber——Mark看见唐九洲时愣了一下，而当他看见唐九洲身边还有个蒲熠星，表情就更为震惊了，他迅速思考起了前因后果，似乎已经明白自己被摆了一道。  
唐九洲自觉败露，还会偏过头去躲避对方的视线，但蒲熠星却是毫不在乎——知道就知道呗，他还能不去收购火锅城推动Q-city不成？  
一直低头打游戏的David Chamber撞到了舅舅背上，不耐烦地抬起头来，却看见他对那个新来的投资部经理怒目而视，有些诧异不解，他又看了看那个不认识的中国男人，不算小声地轻蔑道：“怎么高阁已经被中国人收购了吗，怎么哪里都是黄皮肤？”  
“从控股比例上说是的，Mr.Chamber.”蒲熠星双手揣在裤兜里，云淡风轻，“毕竟Mr.King还是中国国籍。”  
David 瞪大了眼睛，蒲熠星争锋相对的态度吓到了他：他不过是个雇员，而他是大股东啊？  
而蒲熠星设置不屑于向他再解释一句，他轻拍一下唐九洲的背，就和他一同离开了。  
“这人什么来头，怎么这么嚣张！King都不敢这么说话！”David Chamber忿忿不平，“舅舅*，他怎么惹你了？”  
“……被他摆了一道。”Mark咬牙切齿，“这次算我大意……以后我们可得小心应付了。”  
David Chamber皱起眉头，PSP里的游戏已经输了。

唐九洲和蒲熠星跑遍了邵明明有可能去的地方，一无所获，四点半时，他们只能回到PNC，准备和郭文韬交代清楚。  
蒲熠星今非昔比，踏进门来便惹来一片侧目。他还在和旧同事寒暄着，表示自己只是来接郭文韬下班，和工作无关时，郭文韬已经从办公室里出来了，“你进来我办公室再说。”  
“哎，我真的是来接你下班的！”  
“还有你，唐九洲。”郭文韬脸色铁青，“小齐说他明明在他那里，让你们不用担心。”  
“嗯？”  
两人俱是一愣，蒲熠星当即打了自己一嘴巴：怎么就想不起来齐思钧呢？他可是他齐妈！  
“你们俩进来说话。”  
郭文韬给他们留了最后一分颜面，转身就走。蒲熠星也没见过他发这么大火，只能和唐九洲一道灰溜溜地跟在他身后，进了办公室。  
“唐九洲你怎么回事？”刚关上门，郭文韬就冲唐九洲拍桌子，“客户说的是让你给他们打包上市，你给他们整成卖店？当了一辈子的老板搞个上市反而成了打工的？你这是什么专业态度，客户的利益被你扔到哪个角落去了？！”  
“……对不起。”唐九洲自知理亏，只能垂头挨骂。  
“你现在给我重做明月餐饮的上市计划书，不做到保障每个商户的最大利益别下班！”郭文韬抄起一个文件夹砸到唐九洲身上，“出去！”  
“哦。”  
唐九洲接住那个文件夹，忙不迭了逃出去，蒲熠星干咳两声，“其实也没有那么严重，把每家店的一半股权给回那些店主就可以了嘛，就当换股嘛……”  
“蒲熠星你闭嘴！”郭文韬揪住蒲熠星的领带，“我跟你说过的，不要拉九洲下水！你有你自己的行事作风，我没权力过问，但你能不能稍微考虑一下别人？是不是你觉得只要你最后能给大家都讨到好处，那过程中的受到的伤害就能一笔勾销？”  
“你说哪儿去了？”蒲熠星皱眉，“我没有教唐九洲耍手段，我只是让他帮个忙让Mark 能积极回收火锅城，推进Q-city的进展。偷换股权那是他自己的主意，我也不知道他会罔顾客户的意愿这样做啊！”  
“你不知道？我还以为蒲熠星是算无遗策的呢！”郭文韬松开手，他咬着后槽牙，“你就真的没想过你每次这样踩线耍手段最后还能成功的行为会让他产生什么误会吗？”  
“什么？”蒲熠星还真没想过自己的作风还能给被人带来影响，“我也没怎么教他带他啊……”  
“所以他才会误会，以为这就是运筹帷幄，他看不见我们所见的世界，他只看到你杀伐果断，步步高升，以为你这样才是值得学习的偶像。”郭文韬说着说着，忽然自嘲般地笑了笑，“其实我也不该怪你，是我无能，无法让他向我学习，规规矩矩地工作……”  
“文韬，这跟你没关系。”蒲熠星上前一步抱住他，“是我着急在高阁立功，没考虑周全，对不起，这事跟你没有关系。”  
“……怎么跟我没有关系。”郭文韬好像更气了，他单手扣到他后脑勺上，捉住他的头发把他拽开，“蒲熠星你记住，你的任何事情，都跟我有关系。”  
你的黑与白，你的磊落与狡诡，你的坚持和妥协，你的成功与落败，你的百战百胜与一子错落，都跟我有关系—— 你别想摆脱我。  
郭文韬发过狠话便死死盯着蒲熠星，他沉默着，唯有眼中火光灼灼，蛮不讲理地在一片荒芜的沙漠里燃起了弥天烈火，把一切能探究的逻辑和道理都烧成了飞灰。  
爱一个人，从来都不讲道理的。  
蒲熠星爱死了这个不讲道理的郭文韬了。  
“郭文韬，”蒲熠星语气郑重，“我爱你。”  
“……干嘛呢，说正事！”郭文韬皱眉，略用力拍了一下他的脸以示警告，“别又想混过去……”  
“我说的就是正事。”蒲熠星顺势捉住他的手抱住他，“我答应你，以后我会规规矩矩办事，不会再踩线，不会再隐瞒你，不会再让你担心了。”  
“……你每次都是美人计。”可我偏偏每次都上当，郭文韬轻叹口气，“那现在怎么办，那些商户应该已经开始和房地产商谈判了。”  
“最后不还是要高阁通过嘛，我去和法务部打个招呼……”蒲熠星在郭文韬皱眉时连忙补充，“正当手续，绝对走的合法程序。我就让法务部通知他们合同有问题让他们改一下，那些人不还是找九洲改嘛，到时再把新做的合同递上去。”  
“……好吧，先这样补救了。”郭文韬把脸搁到蒲熠星颈项间，口鼻贴着他的耳际，重重地呼了口气，嘴唇挨着他的耳垂说话，“那现在……”  
“嗯？”  
“滚去买吃的！”  
刚被一口潮湿炽热的鼻息撩起的小火花瞬间熄灭：“啊？”  
“你还真要九洲一个人改完全部内容啊？”郭文韬猛一使力推开他，“你不是我司员工，只能负责后勤工作。”  
面对郭经理飘忽不定的道理与原则，蒲熠星只能挤出一个单词“Fine.”，便心甘情愿地去当外卖小哥了。  
等蒲熠星离开了，郭文韬才走到了唐九洲的位置上，唐九洲偷眼看他一下，还是垂着头，不敢和他对视。  
“……这里。”郭文韬给他发了个定位。  
唐九洲诧异：“什么？”  
“小齐和邵明明的位置。”郭文韬看唐九洲的眼睛“噔”地亮了起来，按住他的肩膀，“你想清楚了到底明明在生什么气再去道歉，不然只会火上加油。”  
唐九洲瞪大眼睛：“我道歉了怎么还会火上加油？”  
“因为爱只是一时的盲目，理解才是长久的痴迷。”郭文韬说完，好像也觉得自己有点肉麻，有点尴尬地抓了抓头发，“改完这一家的就走吧，剩下我的处理。”  
“……谢谢你，文韬，”唐九洲似懂非懂地点点头，“你不要生蒲哥的气，是我自作主张。”  
“刚才气，现在不气了。”郭文韬拍拍他的头，“吵架其实不是最可怕的……你以后就懂了。赶紧工作吧，改好了给我看。”  
“好。”  
唐九洲收拾心情专心工作，他看了一眼玻璃反光中认真复盘所有明月餐饮连锁上市相关文件的郭文韬，自叹弗如地叹了一口长长的气。  
我什么时候才能成为像他们那样的人呢？

浓烈的夜色在纽约撩人的霓虹灯中融化，化成了酒杯里威士忌，龙舌兰或是伏特加，在冰块碰撞杯壁时发出让人迷醉的声音。各式其色的酒吧清吧俱乐部堆砌起繁华的夜生活，以无所保留的态度，安慰白天里遭受社会毒打的人们。  
“再来一杯。”邵明明趴在吧台上，把空杯子往前一推，酒保看了一眼坐在他边上的清醒的男人，确认对方是能够照顾他并买单的，才去给他倒酒。  
“小齐哥，你都不陪我喝~~”邵明明留意到了酒保的目光，往齐思钧怀里扎，撒娇着嚷嚷，“就我一个人当傻瓜~~你们聪明人都好过分哦~~”  
“可不是嘛，不让你多喝一点，你都傻不起来呢。”齐思钧一下一下顺着邵明明长长了的卷卷的头发，“你喜欢喝多少都可以，我在。”  
“小齐哥你真好，你怎么这么好啊。”邵明明干脆抱着他不撒手了，“我不把你还给周峻纬了，我就占着你了！”  
齐思钧失笑，算了，不跟喝醉的人计较。他趁邵明明把头埋在他怀里蹭，伸手接过酒保递来的酒杯，把酒倒掉一半，兑了矿泉水进去，“来来来，喝酒喝酒，不要想太多了。”  
“我怎么能不想啊！那是商业欺诈！能判刑的！”邵明明气呼呼地夺过酒杯咕噜噜喝了一口，“嗯？这酒怎么回事！那么淡！骗我钱啊？”  
“我试试？”齐思钧连忙装模作样地喝了一小口，“没有啊，就是平常的威士忌啊……唉，你喝太多了，舌头发麻了尝不出来味道了！”  
“啊？那不是很浪费？”邵明明醉归醉，倒还挺有逻辑，他看着杯子里色泽淡得像茶水的威士忌叹气，“对不起啊，浪费你啦~~”  
“既然再喝下去也是浪费酒，要不回去了吧？”齐思钧好声好气地哄着，“我给你煮鸡蛋雪耳糖水，明天起来就能喝。”  
“好呀好呀~~小齐哥你最好啦~~”  
邵明明又一头扎回了齐思钧怀里，这次他彻底放软了手脚，放任自己失去意识。齐思钧一手拍着他的背，一手就朝酒保招呼买单。  
“我来吧。”  
一只修长白皙，一看就出身良好从没做过粗活的手从背后伸过来，接住了酒保递来的单据。  
齐思钧瞥了一眼来人，“是该你来。”  
唐九洲垂着头，他看了一眼两颊酡红像只猫咪一样窝在齐思钧怀里的邵明明，乖乖地掏出了信用卡。


	34. 彼时天将明 34

绕过纽约都市学院和阿波罗剧场，计程车驶到了一座褐沙石外墙的联排公寓大门前。邵明明还没清醒，齐思钧背着他下车，依旧把给钱的活儿留给唐九洲。唐九洲随手塞了两张二十美元给司机，便赶紧赶慢地追上去，他扶着邵明明，轻轻扫着他的背。  
唐九洲跟着齐思钧走，发现他对这里十分熟悉，齐思钧看出了他的疑惑，主动解释，“四年前我们在这附近的一个艺术工作室实习，我们两人合租来着。”  
“我以为明明会住在那种很高级有管家服务的现代公寓呢。”进电梯时，唐九洲挡住邵明明的头防止他撞到。  
“好歹也算是个家，自然有感情的。”  
齐思钧无心的一句话又戳中了唐九洲的痛处，他就是因为忽略了邵明明对“家”的感情，才会把事情搞成现在这样。他推了推眼镜掩饰心虚，目光盯着了跳动的电梯数字。  
电梯在十楼停下，齐思钧背着人来到了025室前，唐九洲忽然道，“诶？1025，这不是邵明明生日吗？他是故意挑这个门牌号的吧？”  
齐思钧挑了挑眉，把邵明明放下来，唐九洲连忙把人接住，齐思钧捉起邵明明的手往门上的指纹密码锁上按，把门打开了，“先把他抬进去。”  
“诶！”  
唐九洲把邵明明背进屋去，他刚把人放到沙发上，便看见齐思钧熟门熟路地烧开水翻冰箱找东西煮解酒汤了。  
“九洲，麻烦你把他背进房间，然后到洗手间给他打个湿毛巾擦擦脸。”  
齐思钧给他指了方向，唐九洲连声答应，他把邵明明背进卧室去，把人放到床上，给他脱了鞋袜，外套，看他睡得不踏实，又扒拉了一个靠枕塞到他脚腕下，总算让他安定下来，才去洗手间打了热毛巾，给他擦脸擦手。  
“你还挺熟手啊？”齐思钧蓦然出现在卧室门口，“我还以为你会搞不定，来给你搭把手呢。”  
“我爸以前经常喝醉，我看我妈照顾他看多了，大概知道这么个流程。”  
“堂堂帝都风控总经理也要这么狠命应酬吗？”  
“那时候他还没当总经理呢，大概我十岁的时候他才正式出任的。”  
“哦，所以你也是看着父亲努力拼搏上位的，难怪你和其他有钱少爷不一样。”  
齐思钧一边和他闲聊，一边打开邵明明的衣柜，翻出来一套睡衣，唐九洲一愣，“你还给他换衣服啊？”  
“你不知道明明是我儿子吗？”齐思钧忍住笑，故意逗他，他扶起邵明明给他解开衬衫扣子，“那就请你回避一下了。”  
唐九洲忙不迭背转身去，结结巴巴地岔开话题，“我知道你们很熟，就是不知道你们熟到这样……就算是我的朋友喝醉了，我也不会给他们煮解酒汤换衣服的！”  
齐思钧笑了笑，回忆起了旧事，“我们刚刚工作那会儿，经常跑活动，活动今天做完，明天就要上晨报头版，所以所有的照片，文案，新闻通稿都得晚上加班加点完成，可老板也不会因为我们熬夜工作就允许第二天迟到。所以我们有时候直接就在办公室倒头睡去，睡衣睡袋和洗漱用品都放在公司里了！”  
唐九洲也跟着笑了，“要不是PNC不允许我也想这样做！省钱省时间，最重要的是能多睡一会！”  
“果然全世界的社畜都这么难啊。”齐思钧给邵明明换好衣服，对方有迷迷糊糊睁开过眼睛，但看见是齐思钧时又安心睡过去了，他摸摸他的头，轻叹了一口气，“但有一次活动，有一个老板看上了明明，非要他陪着喝酒，他醉得很厉害，我看他也没法工作，就把他送回家，我继续在公司加班，结果第二天他连衣服都没来得及换就冲过来上班，浑身酒气，从此他就拜托我无论如何都要给他换掉衣服，说是花了一个星期才把被窝里的酒气散掉了呢！”  
“这么夸张吗，拿去干洗不就行了？”  
“那时候我们是实习生，薪水只有正规员工的三分之一呢！”齐思钧站起来，比划了一下卧室的大小，“我还在这里住的时候，这公寓只有这个卧室一半大。”  
“啊？”  
“现在这个房子，是明明把邻近的三个公寓都买下了，打通而成的。他不舍得搬走，就宁可花更多的钱去重新装修。”  
肩膀上落下了一只修长的手，唐九洲转过头去，看见齐思钧神情凝重的脸，“所以你知道，他是有多么重视‘家’这个概念了吗？”  
“我知道错了，我很努力补救了！”唐九洲焦急道，“我会按照他的意愿保证每个店铺的所有权依旧是那些商户，也会看紧了换铺开业的事宜，打包上市的进度也不会落下，我保证实现所有对他的承诺，绝对不再自作主张！否则天打雷劈，不得好死！”  
“……你跟我说有什么用呢，又不关我的事。”齐思钧被唐九洲噼哩啪啦一顿赌咒发誓轰得耳朵疼，他把邵明明沾染酒气的衣服收进脏衣篮里，“厨房里煮着胡萝卜西红柿汤，解酒的，过五分钟开了就好了，放凉一下再加一勺白砂糖给他灌下去，明天他就没那么难受。”  
“五分钟，放凉，加糖，好……嗯？”唐九洲记下了步骤才反应过来，“你要走了吗？”  
“我红眼航班，得去北京谈些事儿。”周峻纬那次给他提议的利用代偿心理做营销的策略十分奏效，他正联系北京方面的电视台，争取网络和电视同步播放中国版的《美食工场》，“你照顾好他……你可别乘人之危不然我搞死你！”  
唐九洲哭笑不得，“借我十个胆子我也不敢啊！”  
“所以你是不敢，不是不想咯？”  
齐思钧盯着他的眼睛笑得眉眼弯弯，唐九洲莫名就想到了狡猾的狐狸，他抓着发热的脸，猛眨眼睛摇头，“你，你们这些人，嘴巴都这么溜……总，总拿我开玩笑……”  
“好好好，不开你玩笑了，行吧？”齐思钧轻笑一下，把凉掉的湿毛巾递给他，“那交给你了，我走了。”  
“嗯。”唐九洲不觉攥紧了那条毛巾，仿佛在郑重应允什么承诺，“等他醒了，我就认真地向他道歉解释，我不知道他会不会原谅我，但是我会一直用实际行动向他证明的。我不是小孩了，我会为自己的过错负责的。”  
“……”  
能言善道的齐思钧一下语塞了，他给唐九洲指点了一下房屋里的各种设施，便离开了。

公寓楼下，一辆低调的黑色商务车已经在等着了，他拉开车门钻进副驾，司机就给他递了一杯番茄汁，“解解酒，不然待会不让你上飞机。”  
“我没喝，都是明明喝的。”话虽如此，齐思钧还是接过了杯子嘟噜噜地喝了起来，可他喝着喝着忽然就笑了——是一种久违的、单纯的、看见了一只可爱小猫打滚那样的从心底里最柔软的角落里发出的笑意。  
“怎么了？这么开心？”善于洞察人心的司机很快就察觉到乘客的愉快心情。  
“没什么，就是突然觉得小年轻真好，又单纯又傻。”齐思钧笑笑，“傻到看见个门牌号都能马上想到对方的生日却还以为自己只是出于歉疚而不是喜欢，还真是有点可爱。”  
“可不是嘛，都往人家耳朵吹气了还觉得自己只是把对方当哥们儿而不是情人，傻乎乎的，多可爱。”  
司机忽然翻旧账，齐思钧噗嗤一下笑了，伸手就去捏他的脸，“可不是嘛，那时候起码还会脸红，现在脸皮三寸厚！”  
“怎么的，你是嫌弃现在这个不会脸红的周同学了吗？”被嫌弃了的周峻纬同学把车子停到了路边，捉住不老实的乘客的手反问，“齐老师现在是大红人了，都可以挑剔学生了。”  
“怎么了，你是要给我差评吗？”齐思钧看周峻纬整个人往他压了过来，伸手抵住他的肩，“别闹，赶飞机呢！”  
周峻纬故意调低了他的座位，半覆在他身上“威胁”道：“不闹也行，那齐老师得给现在的周同学保证，无论如何他都是No.1,永远不会有别人排名更前，那他就不闹了。”  
齐思钧好气又好笑，拖长着尾音应了个“好”字，又道：“齐老师保证周同学永远是班上第一名，行了吧？赶紧开车，赶不上飞机齐老师就要被踢出优秀教师评比了。”  
“那留个证据。”周峻纬从口袋里掏出来一枚戒指，简洁的白金设计，只有一颗正方小钻镶嵌正中——齐思钧认得，这是NET的经典款婚姻对戒，叫“ Eternal始终如一”，“本来想弄个手铐，但为了齐老师的文化人形象，就给弄小一点啦。”  
“……没见过人这么个状态求婚的。”齐思钧直接了当地接过戒指往无名指上一套，“行了没，真的赶不上飞机了！”  
周峻纬一愣，好像也没想到齐思钧会那么干脆答应，打好了的长篇深情草稿噎在喉咙里，好一会才涨红了眼，“你，你真的，真的答应？”  
“反正我都逃不了了，有什么区别？”齐思钧撑着那半倾的座位直了直身体，手臂穿过他两腋攀上肩背，安抚一般地轻拍着，“不会有大人物看上我的，别忘了咱们CP楼还在高中论坛里置顶着呢。”  
当年周峻纬闹翻了整个毕业典礼向齐思钧表白，他们俩顿成风云人物，学妹学弟给他们开了个CP帖子，本来时过境迁不过是一段美好的回忆，可之前Landroid Base 反高阁收购的事情让人重新留意到了周峻纬和站在他身边的齐思钧。十年修炼，青涩学子变成了商界精英，而身边的人却依旧没变，这般感人的情节让那帖子顿时被置顶加精；十年前的校友借着更为发达的网络给他们十年情路添盐加醋，现在满世界都是转帖，营销号一旦写“来八一八那些宛如小说的同性恋情”就必定有他们，而隔着整个太平洋额当事人也只能半生气半无奈地任别人看热闹了。  
其实周峻纬从来都没有他看起来的那么自信：他面对全世界都是暖心大哥哥，唯独面对齐思钧时小气任性又霸道。他深知中国人情社会，尤其和政府机构打交道，关系比实力还重要，年华正好外貌端正事业有成，多的是领导愿意招揽这样的女婿，他是真的担心他回去谈着谈着生意就把自己给卖了，才会赶紧给他套个“手铐”，生怕他离开他——所以他立刻就接受了，以免他胡思乱想。  
周峻纬回抱住齐思钧，埋首在他颈项间又亲又啃，齐思钧只能反抗，“别闹！不是答应你了吗！赶紧去机场……”  
“刚刚柳烟打电话给我了，”周峻纬伏在他耳边偷笑，“她说北京方面临时有政治任务，要推后一天，让我赶紧拦住你别上飞机。”  
“……那你不早说！”大概是那时候齐思钧在照顾邵明明，手机放在了厨房当计时器，柳烟打他电话打不通，便打给了“司机”。  
周峻纬拉起他戴着戒指的手指亲吻了一下：“我早说了你怎么会上当呢，周夫人？”  
“那为什么不是你变成齐夫人呢？我说，都已经是两个男人，就不要拘泥于刻板性别印象，你不是还研究这个的嘛，怎么能落尽这样的世俗规条里呢？不应该用异性婚姻的称呼去套用其他的婚姻构成，这是对婚姻平权运动的不尊重……”  
果然，一旦不赶时间，齐思钧的话又多了起来，周峻纬看着他开开合合的鲜红的唇，一个字也没听进去。  
他俯下头去堵他的嘴，“好呢，齐先生，我是齐太太，那这次你在上面咯？”  
“滚！你哪次不是这么哄我的！”  
翌日的商务舱里，齐思钧向空姐要了个枕头塞进颈项间，好固定住脖子，不会睡着了撞到边上的窗户。  
毕竟他昨晚已经撞了好几次头了。


	35. 彼时天未明 35

当唐九洲答应齐思钧照顾好邵明明的时候，他只是以为要给他喂喂解酒汤，要是他呕吐就负责清洁的意思。  
可当他拿勺子给半睡半醒的邵明明喂了半碗胡萝卜西红柿甜汤以后，就发现事情不寻常了。  
“你是谁！为什么在我家！救命啊有小偷！有强盗！救命啊！”  
“我是九洲！明明！明明你下来！……不不不，别跳！哎呀！”  
“嚯！原来你不是贼！”  
“我当然不……你下去，我腰要折了！”  
“你是火山大魔王的邪恶手下黑猪妖！呔！看招！”  
“放开我头发！……邵明明！”  
“还敢反抗！看我收拾你！”  
“我求你了别闹了！”  
邵明明喝了半碗回魂汤以后突然精神百倍——精神病的精神。他一忽儿跳到化妆台上走台步，一忽儿跳到唐九洲身上揪他头发，一忽儿把他当贼人花腔尖叫，一忽儿又他当妖怪重拳出击，唐九洲哄也哄了劝也劝了，邵明明却是柿子挑软的捏，越发蛮横了起来，捉住他的后脑勺的头发乱扯，唐九洲吃痛，只能用最简单直接的原始手段了。  
“你下来！”  
唐九洲捉住邵明明往他头上抓的手臂，一个过肩摔把他甩到了床上，而这行为明显激怒了他，他尖叫一声就冲他正面扑来，唐九洲仗着身高一把钳住他两只手腕把他制住，却不想邵明明灵活地借力一跃，两腿往他腰上一绕一勾，灵猴似的蹿到了他身上，一把往他耳朵上咬了下去！  
“啊！！！放手！不是，松口！”  
唐九洲侧着脑袋呜哇喊疼，身上还挂着个神志不清的邵明明，挣扎缠斗间脚步不稳，整个人压着邵明明摔到了床上去。  
邵明明这一摔倒是把嘴摔松开了，唐九洲连忙两膝着床撑起身体拉开具体，生怕又一次沦为他伶牙俐齿的猎物，手上也不敢放松，一手下了死力气箍着他两只手腕，一手把他两条腿扒拉下来跪压住，总算仗着体格差异把人牢牢制住了。  
“我看你还嚣张！”累得一身是汗，唐九洲微喘着气略有些得意，“乖乖给老子睡觉！”  
动弹不得的邵明明歪着脑袋眯着眼睛打量唐九洲，忽然就不吵了，也不跟他较劲了——看来就算喝醉了，人的本性还是欺软怕硬的，对方凶横起来就会认怂——  
“黑熊大哥，我求求你放我走吧，我真的不好吃。”邵明明扁着嘴絮絮叨叨了起来，“我跟你说啊，什么动物都好吃啊，就这个人肉一点也不好吃，又酸又干巴巴的，你别看我那么水嫩啊，都是假的，化妆化的，你要吃我还得先给我卸妆，多麻烦呐……”  
唐九洲听着他说胡话，一时啼笑皆非，却又骑虎难下，生怕放开他他又继续发疯，只能憋着笑继续听他胡诌，看他聊到什么时候。  
“……再说啊你要吃我还得斩件啊，多麻烦啊，吃个鸡啊鸭的，一口吞了不就好了吗，黑熊大哥啊你发发善心放我回去吧，我不会叫人来捉你，我是好人来的，嗯，是有一点点不好，但是我不会出卖帮过我的人的，真的，你真的要听我一句劝，苦海无边，回头是岸……”  
邵明明说啊说啊，语调娓娓道来，不说都不知道他原来是个酒鬼，唐九洲都被他说困了，可他还是喋喋不休，他甚至开始怀疑这是不是他的诡计，试图把他聊困了好脱身——如此想着，他不禁又把身体压低了一下，不给他挣扎的空间。  
“……不不不，我真的不好吃，求求你黑熊大哥，你快点走吧，不要吃我！”唐九洲刚刚俯低了一些，邵明明便大叫了起来，“我，我给你说个秘密！作为交换你就快点走，好不好？！”  
“……什么秘密？”唐九洲眨眨眼睛，被邵明明一脸神秘给吸引了。  
邵明明左右看了看，好像在警惕什么，他扬起脖子来往唐九洲耳边凑去，可是对方却被他咬怕了，一下就缩了回去，他只好叹口气，一副捉摸不透的语气道：“我，我有一个守护神，每次，每次我被大黑熊伤害，她就会，就会来保护我……她，她会把大黑熊脑袋砍掉，把它砍成碎片，把它做成卤味……所以，所以你快点走，不然，不然你就死了……”  
“……你在说什么？”唐九洲本来只当他酒后胡言，但他说到了卤味，不禁让他想起邱鹏飞曾经说过的火锅城潮州打冷店的都市传说，“什么守护神，什么大黑熊……你是说靓姐？那大黑熊还是什么，是人？！”  
“嘘，你不要说话，快点走吧……”邵明明压低声音，眼神里流露出恐慌，“你不要欺负我……你欺负我，就会像那只大黑熊一样……我，我也不想它死的，可是他跟着我，欺负我……守护神是在保护我，她也是好人，她只是想保护我……”  
“曾经有人想伤害你，靓姐为了保护你，把那人杀了？”唐九洲想起邱鹏飞说在火灾后的打冷店发现了骸骨零碎的尸体，不禁有些汗毛倒竖。  
“她叫我跑，她说，明明你不该在火锅城的，明明你要离开这里！”邵明明突然挣扎了起来，唐九洲怕伤了他，只能松开他的腿脚，反手把他抱进怀里，而邵明明紧紧抓住他胸前的衣服，盯着没有人的方向，目光凝滞，“我不是故意的，我不是故意的……我跟爸爸吵架了想来找你，可我不是故意的……我不是故意的，对不起，对不起……”  
“明明，明明你怎么了？”唐九洲留意到他的异样，他掰过他的脸，逼他看着自己，“没事，我不是什么大黑熊，我是唐九洲！我是九洲！我是你的朋友……姑且还算吧……”  
“唐……九洲？”邵明明涣散的目光好一会才聚焦到了唐九洲脸上，揪住他衣服的手也松开了，他微蹙着眉，两手慢慢抚上了他的脸。  
指尖落在脸颊上唐九洲抿了抿唇，他想要说些什么安慰他的话，那摁在他脸颊上的手就“啪”地一下拍了他一下，“嘿，哪里来的小鸡仔！”  
“……你这到底是醒了还是没醒啊？”唐九洲哭笑不得，他实在被折腾得完全没脾气了，他把他整个圈住往床上倒，“算了，不管你醒没醒，反正我要睡了。我就把你锁住，有本事你挣开我继续疯，不然就跟我一起乖乖睡觉！”  
“啧啧啧，原来是只大母鸡，要进窝孵小鸡啦！”  
邵明明忽然咯咯笑了起来，也不知道是不是在嘲讽唐九洲像只大母鸡——可他笑着笑着，就缩进了他怀里，蜷起手脚，真的成一只需要怀抱的小鸡仔。  
唐九洲严阵以待地躺了大概十分钟，发现怀里的人完全没有动静，才敢稍稍松开了一点力气，接着才发现邵明明已经埋头睡去了，整个身体都蜷成了一团——就像他刚刚被警察叔叔从绑架犯解救回来后那样。  
“没事的，不会再有大黑熊了，守护神也已经回去天堂了。”他抓过早被踢到了地上的被子给他盖好，“以后我来守护你。”

邵明明做了个梦，一个很久很久之前的梦。他梦见了十五岁的自己，和邵建强关于读艺术学院还是社区高中吵了一大架，他不顾梁明月的劝说，哭着冲出了家门。  
他看见那个穿着初中校服的自己一路往火锅城跑去，他大声喊他，想让他停下脚步来，但没有用，他知道哪怕再来一次，他也还是会跑去火锅城的，那时候，这个世界上只有靓姨一个人懂得他，只有她知道他追求的美是什么，只有她知道艺术才能在苦难之中救人一命，只有她支持弱小的他追求自己的梦想。  
那天天很黑，路灯好像坏了好几盏，但他凭着对火锅城的熟悉，他还是很快就蹿过窄小的巷道，往那家总散发出诱人卤水香味的打冷店跑去。  
但是他没能走进去，从冷巷里冒出来一个人，兀地把他抱住，熏臭的气息瞬间笼住了他，他尖叫了起来，却被捂住了口鼻。  
那人说着口音浓重的英语威胁他不准发出声音否则就掐死他，而他瞪大眼睛，看见一抹反光从那人的脖子上砍了下去。  
喷涌到他身上的粘稠液体让他彻底呆住了，而那巨大的腥臭身体倒下，靓姨的身影在微茫的夜色中露了出来。她牵着他的手回到打冷店，她打开水龙头把他从头到脚冲干净，然后叫他跑。  
但是他跑不动——他怎么能跑呢？他怎么能让靓姨一个人承担这个后果呢？  
“明明，你得离开。”靓姨给他换上干净的衣服，梳好头发，“你现在就回家，你没有来过火锅城，无论谁问你，你都要这样说，知道吗？”  
“靓姨……”  
“靓姨知道你不喜欢说谎，但是靓姨需要你这样做。”靓姨握住他的手，亲了又亲，她的眼泪一滴滴打落下来，就连这样的狼狈也是美丽的，“我需要你这样做，你做得到吗，明明，你做得到吗？”  
“我，我会尽力……”  
“不只尽力！你一定要做得到！”靓姨用力握住他的肩，“明明，明明你听我说，你是很棒的孩子，你有自己的想法，有自己的追求，你只需要再给自己一点信心，你什么都可以做得到的，只要是你想做的事情，你一定都可以做到的……靓姨一直都很相信你，你不啊哟辜负靓姨的信任，好不好？”  
脸上有滚烫的液体流过，是十五的邵明明，也是二十三岁的邵明明，他抬手擦掉眼泪，郑重地点了点头，“我知道了，我能做得到的。”  
我能做得到的，往后任何困难的事情我都不怕，因为我知道我能做得到。  
我必须做得到。  
梦中的场景忽然坍塌，一辆辆推土机轰然而至，巨大的铲头“轰隆”一下砸烂了打冷店的招牌，把靓姨和十五岁的他通通压在了砖石之下！  
邵明明猛然惊醒，那股被重物压砸过的钝感却仍十分清晰，他伸了伸酸痛的四肢，揉着眼睛回忆昨晚发生了什么。  
他记得自己喝醉了，然后是齐思钧送他回来的，可他怎么好像又有些关于唐九洲的记忆？  
邵明明摁了摁太阳穴，不对，只能是齐思钧，只有他知道他住在哪，知道他的大门密码，知道给他换睡衣，还记得给脏衣服给收好，这么仔细的只能是齐思钧。  
刚刚理顺了逻辑，就闻到了番茄鸡蛋面的香味，邵明明想也不想就蹬着拖鞋哒哒哒地往外跑：“小齐哥~~又麻烦你了~~”  
“你醒啦？”可厨房里那个身段颀长的人却不是齐思钧，“你去洗把脸刷个牙吧，早餐煮好了，和邵叔是没得比，但还是能凑合吃两口的。”  
“……唐九洲，你怎么会在这里？！”邵明明脑子顿成一坨浆糊，“我明明看见的是小齐哥……”  
“对啊，是他和我一起把你搬回去的。但他有事要飞北京，我就留下照顾你了……诶，你！”  
“别叨叨了，我好饿，让我先吃点东西。”  
邵明明径直拿起筷子就夹起面来吃，唐九洲只能由他了，他看他滋遛滋遛地吃得欢，好像心情还不错，才试探着小心翼翼开口：“那个……明月餐饮的计划书，已经改过来了……蒲哥也答应了会和高阁法务部那边商量，不会接受昨天那份的……新的计划书完全按照你的想法来，每个铺子都仍然归属你那些叔叔伯伯，只是加盟店的形式上市……”  
邵明明的筷子停了一下，“怎么，忽然发现还是加盟店你抽的佣金能多一些吗？”  
“怎么会！我要还是想着钱，我就真的是唐九猪了！”唐九洲连忙解释道，“我知道我错了，我不光错在自作主张，还错在理解错了你的一片用心。我以为你对火锅城那些人应该都不会有很大的眷恋，但那是我小人之心了，我自己的童年不是那么的快乐，就认为你也一样会想报复那些人……可你比我厉害多了，你眼光比我长远，心胸比我开阔，你还是把他们当作家人来体谅的，这是我没办法做到的……”  
“我没有那么伟大，九洲，你又错了。”邵明明放下筷子，他抬起头来，眼睛里是一片冷漠的琉璃色，“他们对我来说不是家人，而是枷锁。”  
“啊？”唐九洲惊讶极了，他张着嘴不知所措，“什，什么……啊？”  
“从小我就在火锅城生活，在那里长大的孩子，只有两种出路，”邵明明竖起两根手指，“要么继承父辈的店铺，在那里卖一辈子云吞面，斩一辈子腊味烧鹅；要么考上医学院法学院，当医生当律师，彻底离开火锅城。我不想一辈子留在那里，但我也不想当医生律师，我想给自己找第三种出路。”  
“……所以你跟靓姨学跳舞学音乐？”唐九洲稍稍能理解了，“她还教你怎么和人周旋的公关技巧？”  
“我当时连什么是公关都不知道，就觉得她总能把各种各样的人和问题处理好，而且处理的方式很美，一点都不像其他人，泼妇骂街莽汉打架，就完全不同。”邵明明叹口气，“她是我最亲爱的老师，她用了自己的生命作代价，才给了我彻底摆脱火锅城的勇气。我十五岁就打定主意要学艺术，不管我爸妈怎么骂我说我，我都没有动摇，因为我知道我一定能做得到的，我一定能做得到……  
“我足足十年没有回过火锅城了，因为我不想再面对这里的人。但是我也想给我父亲了却这个照顾他们的愿望，才会答应帮你说服他们。”邵明明自嘲般笑了笑，“所以当你说，你要把这些店铺全部给我的时候，你知道我有多害怕吗？我花了那么大的力气，那么久的时间才摆脱的噩梦，你居然一下子给我塞回来了……”  
唐九洲瞠目结舌，他怎么也没想到邵明明居然是因为厌恶恐惧而不想再和那些人扯上关系：“对不起……我真的太天真了……对不起，明明，我，我能做些什么挽救一下吗……”  
“有什么好挽救的，你不是都把店铺给回他们了吗？”这么多年来，邵明明终于能把这份潜藏的阴暗绝望说出来了，尽管只是一部分，但他也轻松了很多，“而且你昨晚还照顾我，就一笔勾销吧。”  
“嗯！一笔勾销！过眼烟云！重头开始！万事大吉！吉祥如意！恭喜发财！”  
“……你这傻孩子一天天的说啥呢？”  
邵明明失笑，他伸长手去捏他鼻子，唐九洲一把捉住他的手嚷嚷，“你还没打够呢！”  
“啊？”  
“你啊！你发起酒疯来可吓人了！”  
“……胡说，我喝醉了就是一只乖巧小猫咪，怎么会发酒疯！你一定是在污蔑我！”  
“哈啊？那你看我耳朵！这牙印！你都从西游记演到聊斋又演到少儿童话了！还说不疯！”  
“不听不听，王八念经~~”  
番茄汤面的香气缭缭绕绕地飘过厨房的窗户，逃逸到公寓之外，今天纽约的天空一色蔚蓝，相信会是一个温暖明媚的好日子。


	36. 剑锋出鞘 36

三天后，高阁集团召开记者招待会会，Mark Golden宣布高阁集团将回收皇后区麦凯工厦区，俗称的火锅城，重建为面向中下收入家庭，租金低廉，配套完善的综合文化生活社区Q-city.此举得到政府的大力赞扬和各大慈善家的鼎力支持，多家超市，便利店，及妇幼福利机构亦同时发表进驻Q-city的消息。  
股市在经历了联合债券爆雷的打击后，终于在连番利好消息刺激下反弹，高阁股价猛升至76美元，道指整体重回两千点，市民对高阁这个惠民计划评价也很高。一个月后，Q-city作为一个单独的投资基金上市，股民认购热情很高，还没开始破土动工，便已是一只被看好的蓝筹股。  
此乃后话，蒲熠星在王春彧办公室里通过大投影观看Q-city记者招待会时，毫不客气地开了他一瓶纯麦威士忌，“王老师，我觉得还是Alan比较帅，应该让他主持才对嘛。”  
低垂眉目的绿眸帅哥撇他一眼，把装着纯净水冻的冰块的碗递到蒲熠星跟前，眼神幽深，仿佛一只盯着猎物的豹子，蒲熠星耸耸肩做个“我投降了”的姿势，夹起两冰块扔进杯子里，“我就是开个玩笑嘛，我不会让Mark 知道这事背后有我们做的手脚的……”  
“我们？”王春彧停下了在白纸上画画的手，“我听PNC的高管说你是一个特立独行的人，现在倒是挺有团队意识了。”  
“跑得比较快的人总是会被人说不合群，我想王老师一定明白的。”十八岁博士生毕业，算一算起码跳级了四五年，蒲熠星想王春彧的成长经历应该不会和他差太远，“所以，王老师你说我有团队意识，我很开心。”  
不止是被上司肯定的开心，更是找到了志同道合的伙伴的开心。  
不知道是不是被蒲熠星的潜台词打动了，王春彧从Alan手里接过酒瓶，亲自给他倒了半杯威士忌，“下个月会举行一个为Q-city社区学校募款的慈善晚会，我给你和你的室友留了两个位置，找时间去买身利落的西装吧。”  
蒲熠星笑笑：“公司报销吗？”  
“我报销。”王春彧举杯，“Cheers.”  
“Cheers！”

“God！F**K the F**king Damn Ball！”  
加州圆石滩，布局在海岸峭壁边缘的球道和高低起伏的绿色果岭圈起了五百美元一场18洞的高尔夫球场，而湛蓝天空下的奔涌海浪声，也无法掩盖Ted Sheely一杆子把高尔夫球打到了海水中的怒吼。  
周峻纬笑着给球童塞了二十美元做小费，打发他去准备新球，一边漫不经心地给Ted 鼓掌，“可以可以，我保证这是某个程度上最amazing的一球，不知道会不会后有来者，但肯定前无古人了！”  
“Good God Motherf**ker！我真是疯了才会叫你来奚落我！”Ted Sheely恶狠狠地把向助手Timothy招了招手，Tim捧着一份合同走到周峻纬身边，“要不是Greg那个老古板，说一定要当面跟你谈让你签名不然没有法律效应，我才难得包机拽你这个臭小子过来！”  
“……Ted Putting Green Project？”  
周峻纬不怎么打高尔夫，但周诺明在世时倒是经常陪客户打，他偶尔作陪，也会听到他们谈论，putting green是指球洞所在的草坪，果岭的草短、平滑，有助于推球，果岭的草坪比高尔夫球场其他区域的草更娇贵更纤细，也更容易生病，所以需要更精心的养护，据说一个过得去的2500平方的高尔夫球场一年的putting green维护费就高达五十万美元，圆石滩高尔夫球场沿海而立，光是海岸线就有28公里，常年设置专业赛和业余赛，加上海风侵蚀，维护费用更是翻了几番。  
周峻纬快速浏览了一遍这个计划书，大意是由Landroid Base 承接维护工程，并且定向培育适应更适合做高尔夫putting green的草种，培育成功以后，圆石滩享有比市面价50%的优惠。他皱眉道，“可是高尔夫草种不是农作物，Landroid Base的科研团队主力研究的方向可能无法满足这个需求……”  
“这就是你爸不懂的地方，他总在实验室里搞那些试管烧杯，哪有我们真的到土地里去的人靠谱！”Ted得意洋洋地周峻纬数落周诺明——这恐怕是他最喜欢的话题了，“我们搞农业的，怕天气，怕虫，然后就是怕草了。我们研究了那么久怎么搞死那些杂草野草，现在反过来要把那些草折腾成我们想要的样子也不难嘛！”  
“那，那就让Ted Food Factory的研究团队负责啊，为什么要让Landroid Base……”  
“你那么大的眼睛是老花得比我还厉害吗？！看清楚啊！是Ted没错啊！”Ted Sheely嚷嚷，“但总不能啥事都让一把手去做吧！那收小弟干嘛啊？！”  
“什么？”周峻纬一时间听不懂Ted Sheely的话，Tim在隔壁示意他翻到后面去，周峻纬才发现在最后夹了另一份薄薄的一页同样具备法律效率的公文纸，“换股说明书……换股？！”  
“怎么，我用25%换你25%，很公平啊！”  
“这，这怎么……”比例上是很公平，但是Ted Food Factory的市值是Landroid Base的三十倍，哪有用蓝宝坚尼换本田的道理？周峻纬连忙摇头，“不行，我不能接受！你已经帮了我很大的忙了！我不能接受！”  
“放你的狗屁，谁要帮你忙了，我要收购你家那烂实验室，好到了另一个世界去嘲笑你父亲！我本来就有34%，加上换股的25%，我就成功了！”  
尽管Ted把自己说得居心叵测，但现在的周峻纬已经不是之前对商业一窍不通的小白了，他知道Ted真的要收购Landroid Base根本用不着换股，出三成力就能把它做空了，“Uncle Ted，你知道我油盐不进，跟我爸一样自命清高的，如果你不说真话，我也会梗着脖子say no的。”  
“F**k！我是怎么招惹你们父子俩了！”Ted气得把球杆一摔，周峻纬看见刚刚拿了新球过来的球童一脸震惊，“我女儿要出道！出道你懂吗！跳舞！唱歌！露着大腿给男人看！F**k！我不被她气死也要被你气死！”  
Ted晚年得女，对独生女Karen疼得要命，周峻纬知道这件事，但仍然不明白这和他们两家公司换股有什么关系，“Karen小姐也二十岁了，也有权力决定自己的追求……”  
“追求个屁！她要不是我女儿，谁会给她出唱片！唱歌跟鸡叫一样！不，我农场的鸡都叫得比她好听！”Ted 生气得脸红耳赤，可周峻纬还是一脸懵然，他只能更愤怒地吼了起来，“钱钱钱！我得要钱把这丫头送上格莱美！”  
“啊？”周峻纬一愣，“什么？”  
“她去唱歌了，谁给我搞钱！我看上你这小子了，你有能耐，你得给她搞钱，我才能继续在地里快活！”Ted逼着眼睛使劲想了想，“那个什么，那个戴眼镜的小子？跟你来的那个？”  
“齐思钧？”周峻纬更懵了，“这跟他有什么关系？”  
“他不是那个什么什么平台的老板吗？那个啥播放率的不是他说了算吗？”Ted捉住他的手给他塞了一只签字笔，“乖乖地签了换股书，你给我搞钱，他给Karen搞名气，我要在咽气以前看见她拿个大奖！”  
周峻纬笑得几乎表情失控，“换股我可以答应你，但是齐思钧那边我真的不敢保证，事关他的专业，他会掐死我的！”  
“没关系的！他看到Karen 那big boobs就知道多有selling point了！”Ted仿佛很认真地思考了起来，“我听说都有潜规则！要是Qi的话好像也行，我女儿也不亏……”  
周峻纬脸色一沉，怎么全世界都要跟他抢老婆？“我非常确定齐先生对Karen没有任何那方面的兴趣。我也相信他的职业操守，他可以帮Karen宣传造势，打造名气，但水平怎么样，还得Karen自己下苦功……”  
“你这是小看我女儿吗！她长得多好看！她……”  
“Information updated，I’m engaged.（信息更新一下，我订婚了）”周峻纬扬起手来，把无名指上的戒指重点突出了一下，“And Qi is my other half.”  
“...I see it！Told you Tim！I see it！”Ted忽然哈哈大笑，Tim一脸无奈地从钱包里拿出了一张一千美元的支票，Ted一把夺过：“I win！”  
“What the……”周峻纬诧异极了，他转过头去看着Tim，“能解释一下吗？”  
“我，我本来建议Karen小姐可以和你们其中一位交往，但是Ted老爷说你们是一对，还跟我打赌……”  
“What？”看着Ted耀武扬威似地挥舞着那张支票，周峻纬哭笑不得，“所以那些什么出道的鬼话都是骗我的？！”  
“谁说的！除了潜规则那段在诈你，其他都是真的！”Ted 把那张支票拍到周峻纬胸膛上，“去买套漂亮的西装！三周后有个慈善晚会，你代表Ted Food Factory参加！”  
“OK，能让你大费周章诈我，值回票价了。”周峻纬爽快地收下了支票，在换股说明书上签了名，“但是我得再要一千美元。”  
“喂，太贪心了！你自己老婆的衣服自己买！”  
“不，这一千美元是Karen小姐的训练费，”周峻纬笑笑，把齐思钧的工作邮箱发给了Tim，“我想最晚后天，Karen小姐就会收到一份全方位的出道策划书。”  
六十岁的Ted Sheely从来没有这么心疼过自己女儿：恐怕这次她的明星梦是真的要实现了。

“所以你就原谅他了？”齐思钧喝了一口啤酒，摁掉周峻纬给他拨的视频电话，继续听邵明明说话，“这么轻易啊？”  
“他也只是想替我出头，又不是要害我，他都那么诚恳道歉了我再闹别扭就成我的不对了。”邵明明小口小口啜着鸡尾酒，Moon Light Club今晚被一班有钱人家小孩包了庆祝生日的，年轻人玩得特别疯狂，他还得时刻盯住场子不让他们出什么乱子，不能喝醉，“我很简单的，不像你们，闹个别扭闹三四年，都等到老了！”  
“……你变了邵明明，你不是那个最爱我的明明了！”  
“诶呀怎么会，我最爱的还是你啊小齐哥~~”  
“滚！毫无诚意！”  
“有诚意有诚意，诚意马上就来！”邵明明嘻嘻笑着向齐思钧撒个娇便往吧台跑，齐思钧知道他肯定去给他调专属的道歉酒“日出龙舌兰”——把柳橙和红石榴果汁按比例加进龙舌兰酒，模拟日出时的颜色分层，一款好喝有好看的鸡尾酒，每次齐思钧生气的时候邵明明都会给他调一杯。  
趁邵明明去调酒，齐思钧才点开微信看周峻纬的留言，原来是Karen小姐实在熬不住导师们的魔鬼训练向他哭诉求情，齐思钧回了一句“No way”，便打开了通讯录找靠谱的艺人经纪公司。  
Karen Sheely其实没有他爸说的那么糟糕，甚至有些舞蹈天赋，只是大小姐骄纵惯了，被他请来的三个导师磨了两个星期，现在已经有点儿星味了，可以开始进行下一步。  
他刚翻到B字列，忽然听见一阵打碎玻璃的声音，他抬头看去，却见一个戴着Bose耳机，手里拿着Switch的金发男孩被一个橄榄球队员身材的男孩堵在吧台附近，一个拉拉队队长似的女孩躲在他身后。  
“Ken，Willy说她不想和你交往……”  
金发男孩看起来有些懦弱，但他还是挡在女孩面前，然而那个叫Ken的高大男孩显然不把他放在眼里，他用力把金发男孩推倒在地上，一把捉住了女孩的手，“你看看他！他除了钱还有什么！一个懦夫，弱鸡，他连打飞机都得看着那些游戏里的女人而不是你！你跟着他有什么用！”  
“David！”Willy想挣脱他去扶摔倒的David，却不敌他的蛮力，只能徒劳挣扎，“放开我你这个野蛮人！你以为我不知道吗！你睡了我的室友！你给我滚！别装什么好人！”  
“Willy！我没有这么做，是这个人中伤我！他有钱，他买通你室友胡说的！”Ken说着就一脚踢向David，“操你个爹妈死绝的二世祖！”  
David攥紧了拳头，他咬紧了牙爬起来，正要往Ken脸上挥去一拳的时候，却被一杯色彩缤纷的鸡尾酒挡住了，“能不能帮我拿一下，谢谢。”  
“哈啊？”David Chamber愕然地看着这杯酒，随后才看见比他矮一个头的邵明明，他正以标准的公关微笑看着他，他只能暂时收起火气，接过了酒。  
“谢谢你。”邵明明转过身去，走到Ken面前，“这位先生，我叫邵明明，是这家俱乐部的老板，现在请你离开，我们有工作人员为你指路，保证不会被狗仔队跟上。”  
Ken对这个中国人不屑一顾，“F**k off Chinese chinkie！”  
“哦，很好，我还怕捉不到你什么把柄呢，又加一个种族歧视了。”邵明明说着，在一边拿着手机拍摄的他的助手向他比了个OK的手势，“现在，你要么安静地离开我的地盘，要么我就让你变成全纽约最红的大学生，在这个愉快的周末结束以后，星期一的《纽约时报》评论专版，具体来说是第五页的头版位置，就会白纸黑字地印上你的名字，你的照片，就刚刚把David推倒或者拽着Willy不放的照片，随便你要哪一张或者两张都可以放如果版面足够的话，都会全彩逼真地刊载其上，哦，我知道你们这些年轻人都嫌弃纸媒老土落伍，没关系，我们还能给你刷tag，推特脸书的前三位保证是你的金句‘Chinese Chinkie’，Youtube也不会落下，重点突出你的强壮有力，标题叫什么好呢，哦，就叫一拳打倒高阁的愤怒平民好不好？我们会把塑造成不满资本霸权所以就在同学生日会上出手殴打只是因为父母逝世就继承了股份成为股东的高阁小少爷，这样是不是充满戏剧冲突？”  
“你这是污蔑！”邵明明机关枪般的话语绕得Ken完全迷失了方向，他涨红着脸指责，“没有人会相信的！”  
“哦，小朋友，你以为这个世界上的人是因为相信而转载推文的吗？不是的，他们只是喜欢凑热闹，喜欢看故事，尤其是负面消极的故事！只要能有人关注，你的敌人，不，很有可能是你的朋友，毕竟朋友才知道你有多少黑历史对不对？只要你任何一个朋友开始说‘对，ken就是这样的人’，接着，你所有的朋友便都会跳出来指证你是那样的人，当然，也会有一些正义的人会为你说一两句话，但是谁在乎呢，没人在乎的，Ken，澄清和声明从来都无人问津，唯有毁灭他人的快感才能平息嗜血的新闻媒体，毕竟那动物捕猎生存的天性，现在我们有个文明的说法，叫什么来着，社会性死亡，新闻触觉，时事紧迫性，随便啦！”邵明明盯着Ken的眼睛说话，笑得越发灿烂，却也越发阴森，“那，现在你是想走呢还是留下？”  
俱乐部里的音乐依旧很响亮，却给人一种鸦雀无声的恐怖肃寂，没有人说话，连Willy和David都怔愣在那里张口结舌，Ken的鼻孔夸张地扩大又收缩，最终那些被吸进去的空气撑破了虚伪的嚣张，他重重地哼出一下鼻音，快步往外离开。  
Ken踏出门口时，那股吓人的凝滞才消失了，人们又继续喝酒跳舞泡妞钓仔了，刚刚的闹剧好像没有发生一样——但他们内心深处都记住了有这么一个厉害的公关，将来要是惹了什么腥臊事，大概率可以救他们一命。  
“谢谢你，非常感谢。”David 把那杯日出龙舌兰递回给邵明明，“这杯我请你吧？”  
“请我喝我自己酒吧的酒？有点抠门吧？”邵明明笑笑，“开玩笑啦，在我的场子，我怎么能不管呢？何况你还是高阁集团的小少爷呢，去玩吧，我保证没有人会说出一个字。”  
“那这样吧，”David 挽留道，“我家过几天会开一个慈善晚会，你也来玩吧？我明天让人把邀请函送过来。”  
“……好啊，我也想当一次嘉宾。”  
邵明明接受了David的好意，便拿着鸡尾酒回到齐思钧身边，“日出龙舌兰，你的专属~~”  
“戏过了，你都快把人家小孩吓哭了。”齐思钧好整以暇地呷了一口酒，眼角余光扫了扫正和妹子离开的David，“人家随便演，你就随便配合好了，干嘛这么卖力？”  
“他在我的场子闹事就肯定知道我会出面，我当然要看看他引我出来干什么啊，毕竟高阁的小少爷呢。”邵明明从同行那里打听到了那个慈善晚会是为Q-city的社区学校募款，猜想多少和蒲熠星有关，“我得带个懂行的人陪陪我，不然一定被你们这些懂做生意的人拆骨剥皮了。”  
“别说那么可怕，那天我也去，我会照顾你……唉，算了，现在你都不用我照顾了……好可怜啊，我现在是提早感受空巢老人的孤单啊~~~”  
“少来，我要是敢霸占你，只怕周峻纬能把现场熏成醋厂！”邵明明说笑着，忽然脸色沉了下去，“等会，现在蒲哥代表的是高阁集团，那不是和Landroid Base有过过节的吗……他们见面会不会……”  
“在商言商，我想他们不会掺杂个人感情的。”  
齐思钧安慰邵明明，“与其担心这个，不如担心一下蒲熠星会被郭文韬打扮成什么样去参加晚会吧。”  
“……也是，这条美人鱼好像和时尚没有什么关系……”


	37. 彼时天将明 37

郭文韬来美国九个月了，还是第一次踏入传统富豪区的门店，他印象中这些高奢定制的西服就是给那些能上电视的名人穿的，而且穿一次就报废下次出镜必须穿新的，这极不符合他的消费观，他以为自己一辈子可能只有结婚这样隆重的事件才会考虑走进去看看。  
可遇上蒲熠星以后，他的人生就不再是按照事件排列了——他总能给他带来一场场的事故。  
比如现在他身上穿的那套白色刺绣燕尾服，高腰修身还带蕾丝的口袋巾，要是再往他手上塞个麦克风，他觉得自己就要上台唱歌了，还是唱的美声花腔假声男高。  
“不就是个商务宴会，干嘛穿得跟参加选秀似的？”这白孔雀似的打扮实在太羞耻了，郭文韬连镜子都不敢多看两眼，只管向坐在沙发上翻当季目录的蒲熠星埋怨，“剪裁好一点的黑色蓝色西装不就行了吗？”  
“我不允许你的美貌被那么沉闷的设计埋没！”蒲熠星说着，指了指目录上一套米黄色的西装，对店员道，“麻烦你拿这一套给他试试。”  
“好的。”  
“……那你得陪我！”郭文韬没好气地指了一下旁边那套宝蓝色三件套西装，“给他拿这套！”  
“好的，马上送来。”  
上流社会什么人物关系都有，店员早已见怪不怪，专业素质极好地没有显示出一丝一毫的八卦，记下西装编号就退出去拿衣服。  
“这么修身的款式吗？”蒲熠挺直腰板，拍了拍自己的肚子，“还好我还没有小肚子。”  
郭文韬脱掉外套，解开两颗纽扣好呼吸，“你这么高调真的好吗，我怕王春彧会给你脸色看。”  
“他特意请我，还请了你，不就是想让我吸引目光，立个靶子吗？”蒲熠星走过去帮他解开刺绣衬衫在背后的系带——也不知道这设计除了增加脱衣服时的情趣还有什么作用，“你猜报纸头条会写什么标题？华尔街的东方野狼，还是扰乱经济的黄皮病毒？”  
郭文韬蹙眉，“你觉得他会把你和九洲背后搅和的事情捅出去？这对他有什么好处？”  
“彻底把我推进他的阵营，让我没有反悔的余地呗。但他没想到那天九洲来找我就已经暴露了，Mark那边肯定不会再企图拉拢我，只是现在连天使基金那边也断了可能，有些不甘心。”蒲熠星顺势往前依靠，环住郭文韬的腰，蹭他脖子，“他还指名了你，我怕连累你。”  
郭文韬轻轻拍了拍颈项间那毛绒绒的脑袋，“我已经辞职了，整个帝都风控项目组也会在下个月正式结束。我跟他们没关系，他犯不着跟我一个小交易员打交道吧……”  
“扣扣”的敲门声打断了两人细语，两人刚刚分开，却见一个别的店员拿着两套包装好的西服进了门：“两位先生好，这是你要的礼服，红宝石丝绒，请问是哪位要试穿……”  
“Linda！不是这边！”正在两人疑惑不解的时候，原来服务的店员跑了过来，“这套是3号试衣间的中国客人的，不是1号！”  
“啊！对不起对不起！”Linda连忙鞠躬道歉，而对面3号试衣间的门也打开了，走出来两个熟悉的身影——真是白天不要说人晚上不要说鬼，这就碰上了。  
“文韬？”周峻纬看见对面试衣间里探出头来的两个人，很是惊喜，“你终于放弃商务工作服了，爱情真是太伟大了。”  
“你胡说什么，我就是买个衣服！”郭文韬看了看自己那身花俏的衬衫，底气顿时不足，回头就把气撒自己男朋友身上，“我早就说了你审美太浮夸了！”  
“……好，我错了，对不起。”在外人面前得给爱人留足面子，蒲熠星憋住一口气，拿过店员拿来的宝蓝色西装，转身走进更衣室去了。  
齐思钧眼见这恶魔二人组气跑了蒲熠星以后露出了嘚瑟的笑，无奈地叹了口气，“我说，你们每次这样都捉弄小蒲，他不生气是他脾气好，要是哪天他生气了，文韬，我看你怎么哄才好。”  
“我哪有逗他，是他自己爱吃醋！”郭文韬笑得胜券在握，他瞄了一眼齐思钧拿过的那套红色西服，对他的审美表示疑惑，“这大红色穿在身上，不会像个红包吗？”  
“红包多好啊，吉祥如意，大吉大利。”周峻纬啧了郭文韬一声，又转头给齐思钧肯定，“老齐你穿红色非常好看！真的，相信我！”  
“……我也没说不相信你……行吧，我试试。”齐思钧无奈地接受了周峻纬的推荐，进去试衣服了。  
周峻纬和郭文韬却没有返回各自的试衣间，他们默契地往门店的公共休息区走去，并且打发了要给他们冲咖啡的店员，说他们坐坐就好。  
“你想说什么的就说吧。”郭文韬整理一下衣服，“我们都那么多年同学了。”  
“这应该是我的台词吧？”周峻纬笑笑，轻轻摇了摇头，“我听说了Q-city项目背后一些传闻……我相信你是不知情的，但我想知道你对他的做法有什么看法。”  
“他有他的做事方式，只要没有违法违规，为客户争取最大利益就是我们的工作本分。”郭文韬道，“我承认他的办事手法有些激进和偏门，但他的方式的确是有效的，帮助Landroid base反收购时不也是这样吗？”  
“可是帮我的时候，没有任何人受到伤害；而那些火锅城的原商户，并入明月餐饮连锁的也许好一些，但其他的商户呢？”周峻纬皱眉，“他们看到十多家商铺同时妥协，都会害怕自己遭受报复，恐慌性妥协，他们的利益又该怎么保障？”  
“峻纬，我们只是金融民工，不是救世主，说得难听一点，我们和那些满大街拉人办卡，推销基金的业务员没什么不同，只是我们推销的人群消费力高一些而已，你不会要求一个信用卡推销员去核查客户办卡是为了养小三还是赌马，那你怎么能要求我们在给客户办理业务时考虑它会不会抢了张三或者李四的饭碗呢？”郭文韬摇摇头，“生意而已，不要把它拔到那么高。”  
“……我知道你们行话里有一个概念是‘完全理性人’，我不知道是不是每个金融从业员都会拿这套标准要求自己。但我是学心理的，我可以告诉你，文韬，任何人都不可能做得到完全理性。如果你所谓的理性是用一个客观利弊的理由去压抑情感上的不满，那它只会像一个不断膨胀的气球，终有一天会爆炸的。”  
“不要给我做心理辅导。”郭文韬的眼神幽深凛冽，“我不是你那些实验材料，别分析我。”  
“没空分析你，你就当我在给你面试。”周峻纬往椅背靠了靠，“文韬，如果你加入了Landroid Base，如果，我是说如果有一天，高阁和Landroid Base再次发生利益矛盾，你会怎么做？”  
“我会遵守避嫌原则，退出相关的投资项目……”  
“所以你是连和他商量一下避免矛盾这个选项都没有是吗？”周峻纬鼓了两下掌，“真是叹为观止，蒲熠星真的厉害，都把你抓得死死的了。”  
“……你又诈我。”郭文韬自己也愣了愣，“我也不是放弃自己的原则……”  
“如果你的原则会根据一个人而改变，那你的原则其实就是那个人。”周峻纬站起来，向郭文韬伸出手去，“我能不能向你求一个过分的人情，无论未来发生什么事，不要牵连到老齐。”  
郭文韬用力握了上去，“我只能保证我会竭尽全力。”  
“郭文韬的竭尽全力，也是个很稳妥的保险了。”周峻纬失笑，“就算一个口头承诺你也还是这么理性。”  
“多年习惯，改不了了，倒是你，有些铜臭味儿了。”郭文韬的眼睛往试衣间瞄了瞄，“别改变太多，小心变成了他不喜欢的类型。”  
“他喜欢的类型就是我，我是怎样的，他就喜欢怎样的。”周峻纬弯着嘴角笑了笑，眼睛里却没有笑意，“这方面我比你自信。”  
郭文韬说不出反驳的话——不止是因为他没有周峻纬的口才，更因为他真的没有他那份对爱情的自信。  
如果他头脑不是现在那么聪明，如果他手段不够高明犀利势均力敌，如果他读不懂他眉头眼额的深意，如果他没有这副顺眼舒心的皮囊，如果他不过能力普通外貌平常，只是在街头和他擦肩而过，会不会有像周峻纬对齐思钧那般仍未见面相识就已经命中注定的巧合发生？

“文韬，文韬！”  
蒲熠星喊了好几声，郭文韬才从沉思中回过神，“我问你想去外面吃还是买东西回家煮？”  
“都可以，没事，你决定吧。绿灯了，走吧。”郭文韬揉了揉鼻子，胡乱指着车窗外一只经过的小狗扯开话题，“我刚刚在看这只狗，它很搞笑，总在吐舌头……”  
“刚刚你和周峻纬谈什么了，我能知道吗？”蒲熠星却直截了当地拆穿道，“应该不是比赛秀恩爱那么简单吧？”  
“……一些心理专业和金融专业的观点碰撞。”  
“这么厉害的吗？！”  
“就是，我们在讨论到底存不存在完全理性人。”郭文韬眨眨眼，侧过身去看着蒲熠星，“如果，我是说如果，如果有一天我和你站在了相反的立场上，比如同一支股票，我买跌你买升，那你会怎么办？”  
“当然是各凭本事啊，我对你非常有信心，但我也想看看自己的能耐去到哪儿，你尽管放马过来。”蒲熠星笑道，“而且我们是个零和局，我输了你养我，反过来就我养你，风险管理绝对控制在最低，完全不影响嘛！”  
郭文韬也笑，却是带了点苦涩，“所以你当我是对冲基金啊，专门用来减低风险，减少损失？”  
往日里蒲熠星会接过梗去吐槽，但他今天却是沉默了，他在下个红绿灯街口打了个弯，往不是市中心也不是超市的方向驶去，“我带你去一个地方。”  
“啊？”  
郭文韬还以为蒲熠星会把他带去什么浪漫的地方哄他开心，却不想他在几个街口外停下了车，拉着他往地铁方向跑，他远远就看见了那座纽约中央车站打卡点之一的四面钟。  
“干嘛……你带我到这干嘛啊？”  
郭文韬被蒲熠星拽着跑进纽约中一样车站的大门，越过熙熙攘攘的往来乘客和游客，跑上古希腊风情的台阶，一直跑到了the Biltmore Room外的空地前才停下了。  
“你记不记得你第一天来纽约，让我来接你的情况。”跑得急了，蒲熠星有些气喘，“那时候你先过来替九洲他们探路，就一个人来了，你穿了一件深绿色土黄色条纹的风衣，拖着一个黑色行李箱。我在电话里问你在哪里，你说，你在一个叫the Biltmore Room的地方。”  
郭文韬一愣，回头看了看那镶嵌在大理石墙壁的黑体字，“还真的是……对，我记起来了……”  
“你知道这个房间有另一个名字吗？”蒲熠星忽然笑了，舒展开了平素严肃的眉目，像一颗绵软蓬松的小棉花糖，“它别名叫the kissing room，没错，就是接吻的kiss，以前，这个房间是专门给那些久别重逢的至亲爱人拥抱接吻的。”  
“啊？”郭文韬还真的是第一次听说，“还有这种房间……”  
“对，我当时想，这家伙挺野啊，要是个姑娘的话，我一定见面就亲她一口！”蒲熠星叉着腰，笑得越发开朗，“结果你猜怎么着？我见到了你这个混蛋，然后，我居然还是想亲你一口！”  
“……”  
“你有没有试过某天起来，像平常一样看着满版跳动的数据，忽然，忽然就有一个直觉击中了你，你就看上了某只股票，它也许表现一般，也许濒临破产，但你的直觉告诉你，就是它了，必须买它，必须买，即便是输个一败涂地你也必须去买，你愿意用尽所有去赌这个直觉，赌自己是不是有这个运气？我看见你的时候，我就知道了，必须是你，我必须赌一把！”蒲熠星走到郭文韬身边，拉着他的手，展开他的五指，掌心朝内，贴在他胸口上——这是早期电脑不普及时，证券所交易员在吵杂环境里交流用的手势，展开五指朝外代表卖出，朝内代表买入，“你不是我保底止损的对冲基金，你是我倾家荡产的放手一搏。”  
指掌之下是跳动的心脏，视野之内是爱人的脸容，视听之中是动人的表白，但郭文韬却只看见一片片的数据在他眼前分崩离析，一切逻辑都陷入无法自救的深渊，理智如同不堪一击的飘蓬败柳，风一刮就碎成了漫天飞舞的草絮，密密麻麻地惹人眼耳口鼻一起发痒，眼睛红了，鼻子酸了，连眼泪都要涌上来了。  
也许我没有认为他是命中注定，可他却对我一见钟情。  
郭文韬使劲抽了抽鼻子，别过身子去用手肘弯擦了一下脸：真是的，准是过敏发作了，这春夏交替的时节，车站又灰尘滚滚，肯定是因为这样才过敏了……  
“……喂，就算你太过感动了说不出话，也该给我个拥抱吧？”蒲熠星掏出手帕来给他擦脸，却被他一手打开了，他只能无奈地扁了扁嘴，“好吧，我知道我接着该跪下来拿出一只鸽子蛋大小的钻石戒指向你求婚……可是我钱都拿去买Q-city的股票了，等过了慈善晚会我卖掉了它再给你补行不行……”  
“你大爷的又在搞什么小动作！”还没感动几分钟，郭文韬又要被气死，他一把揪住蒲熠星的衣领，才发现自己被惯性思维摆了一道：蒲熠星现在就是高阁的员工，他买卖高阁的股票那不是他的本分工作吗？“你又吓唬我！”  
“没吓唬你，真的拿去买Q-city了，还借了十倍杠杆。”蒲熠星反倒全部坦白交代了，“慈善晚会过后Q-city一定会声名大噪，那时候它的股价可能会涨得比高阁本身还高，我现在全买了，等它翻两倍我就放了，到时给你买个大钻戒……”  
“谁稀罕那一颗碳12原子结构正四面体晶胞？”郭文韬轻哼一声以示不屑，“加我一份，一样十倍杠杆。”  
“什么？”  
“我面试不及格，Landroid Base不要我了，我得另寻出路。”郭文韬说着，捉住蒲熠星胸口的衣襟把他拽到跟前来，“不是放手一搏吗，我们一起搏。”  
郭文韬的睫毛已经快要扫到他眼帘上了，蒲熠星刚来得及从喉咙里发出了两个含糊的音节“来吧”便被堵住了嘴。  
他们在the Kissing Room前拥吻，郭文韬把蒲熠星压在冰凉的大理石墙壁上，手掌垫在他后脑勺后，按住他的脸，疯狂地在他口腔里掠夺，恨不得把他挤成一张纸似的抵住他的身体揉压，好贴在自己身上随身携带；  
而蒲熠星毫不抵抗，心甘情愿，心服口服。  
远处的四面钟，指针落在了六点的位置。  
明天这个时候，Q-city社区学校募捐慈善晚会，正式开场。


	38. 38 剑锋出鞘

距离布鲁克林大桥和韦斯特菲尔德世界贸易中心仅五百米的比克汤普森酒店，雄踞着曼哈顿下城区的酒店之王，改建自历史建筑，被评为全美十佳酒店之一。如果它充满十九世纪复古风格的九层楼高挑空中庭和雕花栏杆还不足震撼你，那么抬头仰望，金字塔形玻璃天花板，维多利亚时期的铁艺楼梯间，那如同电影一般的造景也必定会让你目定口呆——而它都是真的。  
而今天那开放式螺旋中庭的正中大堂，摆设了二十五桌，共两百五十人的用餐位置，连接楼梯的地方搭建了精巧的舞台，为慈善拍卖提供方便。  
这两百五十人说多不多，不足以邀请全美的富豪；但说少也不少，全是能够左右股市上落的角色——还不一定是富豪，可能只是一个深藏不露的私人投资顾问，如果他上了年纪，甚至有可能是促成或阻拦了几次股灾的幕后功臣。  
整个纽约说得出名字的报纸的财经记者都守在了酒店门口，在严密的保安划线外如同猎狗争夺猎物般抢占更好的拍摄报道位置，那一辆辆驶来的汽车一开门，车上的人便会迎接一阵强过一阵的闪光灯迎接，和一个个如同强攻突围般扑过来的记者麦克风。  
“周先生！周先生！外界传言Ted Food Factory 和 Landroid Base换股是因为你和Karen Sheely小姐订婚了，请问是真的吗？Ted Food Factory频频帮助Landroid Base是出于联姻考虑吗，这和你的父亲是否有关系？周先生，请回应一下！”  
又一个突破重围抢到周峻纬面前的积极记者，周峻纬稍微拦了拦要赶人的保安，扬了扬戴着订婚戒指的手，“我也借此澄清一下，我的确订婚了，但不是和Miiss Sheely.两家公司的换股决定是商业行为，其中利益涉及公司机密无可奉告。”  
“那你的未婚妻……”  
记者正要追问，却见周峻纬往落在他身后半步距离的齐思钧伸出了手，一身红宝石丝绒西装的齐思钧笑笑，扣上了他的手，走到他身边向那位记者笑笑，“其实如果你在中国的论坛上随便搜索一下，就会知道我们已经相恋十年了。做我们这一行，功课不可以偷懒哦。”  
“……谢，谢谢你的建议。”齐思钧近期在媒体行业风头正盛——毕竟在纽约电视台混了一段时间，重新建立人脉不算困难——记者认出了他，不敢再多言，生怕问错一个问题就断送了自己的职业生涯，他乖乖退后，周峻纬便牵着齐思钧的手大步走上酒店的大理石台阶，走进那道花纹繁复的大门。  
“周总监，真的要这么高调吗？”Ted在换股的同时便把总监的头衔安到周峻纬头上，齐思钧揉揉被闪花了的眼睛，悄声问道，“你猜明天股价要升还是跌？”  
“那就要看齐老板能不能赏赐我几篇LGBT组织支持Ted Food Factory扭转保守红脖子形象的报道了。”周峻纬亲了亲齐思钧的手背，“我都被问烦了，正好一次过澄清，省得每次采访都要被问。”  
“哟，现在周先生很大牌哦~~”  
“这不是你捧起来的嘛……诶，那是谁啊，这么帅呢？”  
周峻纬和齐思钧进入会场，便看见作为东道主的高阁集团职员正在接待处忙活，蒲熠星正在和公关经理说话，郭文韬在距离他们三步远的地方等着，他果然是穿了那天试穿的米黄色西装，还戴了一副圆框金边眼镜，相当斯文败类，啊，不，温文尔雅。  
“哪有你帅啊，周公子。这不把我们校草主持人拿下了嘛？”郭文韬大老远就看见他们牵着手过来，顺带就看见了他们手上的戒指，“恭喜恭喜，份子钱我就不随了，兄弟情，在心中。”  
“文韬，我发现你越来越像蒲熠星了。”  
“嗯？像他口甜舌滑？”  
“厚颜无耻！”  
“谁在背后说我？”蒲熠星交代过工作，过来叙旧，“好久不见，峻纬，小齐，恭喜恭喜。”  
“也没多久，你才进高阁一个月嘛。”周峻纬意有所指——他答应放过梁瀚宇，推蒲熠星进高阁，可不只是想还他一个人情的，“但你这么快就把Q-city搞定了，Mr.King一定很赏识你吧？”  
蒲熠星耸耸肩：“连你都听到了风声，那肯定就全世界都知道我心狠手辣不顾民族血缘为了收购火锅城联合小地产商逼迁原住户啦。”  
郭文韬抚了抚他的胳膊以示安慰，齐思钧也不以为意，“得够厚实才会被人拿去挡子弹，谁会拿一张纸做防弹衣嘛？”  
蒲熠星皱了个八字眉，而且还能在皱眉的同时往郭文韬抛了个媚眼，“听到没，人家称赞我够硬够强！”  
周峻纬做个“停”的手势：“蒲熠星你不要占老齐便宜！”  
“等一下，这段不能播……”  
四人开着玩笑叙旧，蒲熠星忽然敛起了嬉笑的神色，往门口的方向走，向两个刚进门的人打招呼，“王老师，怎么不走专属通道？”  
“没事，他们都只认得Alan.”  
王春彧说的是真话，门外的记者都抢着访问Alan，没人猜到那个跟在后面的中国面孔才是真正的高阁老板，他往郭文韬他们的方向看去，周峻纬和齐思钧对这个人居然是传说中的“Mr. King”感到相当意外，一时之间只能露出客气的微笑。  
“王老师你好。”郭文韬第一个反应过来，他向王春彧客套道，“谢谢你的红宝石蛋糕。”  
“不客气，从蒲熠星的薪水里扣的钱。”  
王春彧一个玩笑打破了略显尴尬拘谨的局面，众人缓和了脸色，但周峻纬还是没有主动攀谈，齐思钧知道他心里有刺，借口说去看看即将为慈善晚会进行义演的Karen，便拉着他去舞台那边了。  
舞台后的小化妆间里，穿着白色飘逸舞蹈服的Karen Sheely 正在做拉伸和热身准备，周峻纬敲了敲半合的门，“Hi，Princess Karen~~ How’s going?”  
没想到Karen转过头来看见他和齐思钧，却是撇着嘴角哼了一声，“还死不了！再练两周就死透了！”  
周峻纬转过头去看齐思钧，给他一个“你惹的人你自己哄”的眼神，齐思钧笑笑，走到她身后，捉住她手腕往后拉，瞬间完成了一个完美的下腰，“你三个星期前连一半都下不去。”  
“……那是我天赋异禀！”Karen脸一红，挣脱他的手，“而且这什么土里土气的！哪有人在这种金钱世界里初演的！一点都不梦幻！”  
“Karen，你现在只是一个普通的有钱大小姐，不是训练有素的职业偶像。”齐思钧走到化妆台前拿起一支化妆刷，“你只是来献爱心的，你跳得好不好都不会有人批评你。”  
“我怎么会跳得不好……”  
“而且谁能想到一个普通的有钱大小姐，居然能感动了现场的一位著名艺人经纪，发推赞扬她颇有天赋，又游说了一个月，才让她答应作为艺人出道呢？”齐思钧一边往她脸上补妆一边说道，“这是普通人Karen Sheely的演出，不是专业艺人Karen Sheely的。”  
“……”  
Karen听得愣住了，她任由齐思钧摆弄，齐思钧打量了一下她的舞蹈服，摘掉了几根繁复的羽毛，“这样吧，多了就累赘了。”  
“我会好好跳的！”Karen突然猛点头，“我还可以加一个课！除了舞蹈，声乐和形体，我还想学乐器！”  
“我们中国人有一句成语，叫欲速则不达，说的是做事得慢慢积累，不能焦急。”齐思钧给她弄了弄头发，“先把当下这件事做好，好吗？”  
“没问题！”  
“那我们也不打扰你准备了，我给你去看看音响和灯光。”  
齐思钧转身离开，关上准备室的门，周峻纬在楼梯间的阴影里给了他一个叹为观止的赞：“我可算知道为什么邵明明总喊你齐妈了。”  
“只要那人愿意跑，总是有办法牵引他的方向的，最怕的是那些躺着不动的，”齐思钧走过去捏他的脸，“或者那些脸皮厚的。”  
“我决定了，”周峻纬捉住他的手，顺势把他拉到怀里，“以后我们家的孩子，教育问题你管，人际问题我管。”  
“说什么啊你……”  
“来，齐老板，我们来商量一下生孩子的事情~~”  
“别闹！”

对于周峻纬明显的回避，王春没有表现出一丝异样，神情自若地继续交谈：“郭先生认识王扬吗？他是你们北大辩论队的，很多年前我们在辩论台上都是生死厮杀。”  
“王扬？认识啊，他可是我们院的名人。”郭文韬眼睛一亮，“王老师还参加过辩论队啊？”  
“是觉得我太温吞了，不像打辩论的是吗？”王春彧还是笑得那么柔和清淡，“我六年前也不是现在这个样子的。”  
郭蒲两人都沉默了一下，但王春彧好像也不是要跟他们说什么艰辛上位的心路历程，他转向Alan道，“David 和Mark到了吗？”  
“David很早到了，说是躲避记者；Mark去接他的女朋友，应该在路上了。”  
“他的女朋友还是那个超模Kinsy吗？”  
“换了，现在是外号翻版伊丽莎白泰勒的女演员，不过我不记得她叫什么名字了，反正不会成为我舅妈，不记也罢。”  
Alan还没来得及回答，David Chamber便已从背后传来，大家都转过头去。  
不得不说，正经打扮以后，金发蓝眼的David 确实更像是大众印象中的大财团接班人，看上去就是从小吃着美金长大的气质。他带的那位女伴就是那天在Moonlight Club被纠缠的Willy，但他已然不是那副蹑手蹑脚的懦弱模样了。  
王春彧对这位远方表弟微笑一下表示礼貌，“David，今天的拍卖品里有一幅西班牙画家米罗的早期作品，如果需要帮忙尽管开口。”  
“什么画家，我又不喜……嗯？”David正不屑，忽然就愣住了，他看了一眼Willy，更确信了自己没有会错意：米罗是Willy 最喜欢的画家，这是王春彧早就掌握了他的把戏的意思——包括特意去找邵明明过来的意图，“Mr.Kepler依旧是那么消息灵通啊，不过你每天处理那么多事杂还要管公关形象会不会太辛苦了？我前几天认识了一个人，跟你感觉特别像，要不要考虑一下把公关部的业务外包出去？ ”  
Alan Kepler一脸冰霜，“多谢关心，我还处理得过来。”  
“是吗，那我就放心多了。Willy，我们跳舞去。”  
David和王春彧也没什么好聊的，他还是学生，并不参与公司运营事务，在高阁空占着20%的股份也被默认是Mark的附属，这番小小试探还没正式开口就被打回去了，只能闷哼一口气，拉着女伴离开了。  
蒲熠星和郭文韬纯粹外人，倒也乐得看别人家的家产大战，见收戏散场了，也寻了借口离开。  
郭文韬对蒲熠星耳语：“你觉得David说的那个人是不是邵明明？”  
“我觉得他不止想见明明，还有九洲。”蒲熠星有些担忧，“九洲上次帮我骗了Mark，我怕他找明明只是为了引九洲过来，不然九洲不会想来这种地方的。”  
郭文韬沉吟，“九洲也在找路子留下……你能帮他一把进高阁吗？”  
“你以为我没想过吗，得他自己答应才行啊。”蒲熠星夸张地叹了口气，“儿大不由娘啊，他想独立，不想被我们管着，我也没办法。”  
“我对你主动把自己定位作‘娘’的行为表示肯定与赞扬。”  
“……你有本事现在就跟我去楼上开个房间，别打嘴炮！”

和看戏观众高高挂起的心态不一样，David可是气得步履生风，他快步走到正挽着新女友在媒体前时炫耀Q-city将会多成功的Mark身后，打断他的长篇大论，把他拉到了大堂的角落处说话。  
“你还吹呢！嫌股价还不够高吗？”David恼道，“你抵押出去的股份怎么办？你想怎么赎回来？”  
“我会想办法的。”为了填联合债券的漏洞，Mark通过促成Q-city把高阁的股价推到了历史新高，迅速把自己的股份抵押给证券行套了一笔钱还债，现在他得想办法把高阁的股价压下去，才能把抵押出去的股份赎回。Mark却不甚在乎，“赚钱难，亏钱还不容易吗？”  
“你别忘了，天使基金的Laura有18%的高阁股份。”David提醒道，“要是你在平仓日前赎不回那5%，那证券行就会把它无差别卖出。Laura只要再买2%，她就和我平起平坐了！”  
Mark心中一沉，还真没想过有这么一出，他以为就算没有了5%，还能靠David的20%在高阁里呼风唤雨，“可是Q-city风头正盛，能有什么办法把股价压下去呢？”  
“上次教你套现填债的那个唐九洲……”  
“他是蒲熠星的人。”Mark冷哼，“我还没找他算账呢，骗我当马前卒去搞Q-city收地，结果平白便宜了他向王春彧邀功！”  
“那就把他变成我们的人！”Mark肤浅短时的态度惹得David越发焦急，“舅舅，你明不明白！现在我们没有人能接得住他们的招！王春彧自己就很厉害，还加一个蒲熠星！你跟PNC的吉宾斯不是很熟吗，你问问他对蒲熠星的工作评价？Laura更不用说了，她有一整个天使基金的顾问团队backup.而我们呢？！你是不是真的要让高阁落到一个外姓人手上！我才是姓Chamber的！”  
一向吊儿郎当四六不靠的外甥突然露出了小獠牙，Mark也被他训得脸带赧色，“David，你别急……我也是有考虑的……”  
“你别考虑了，我已经想办法让他过来了，今晚他会出席的……”David正说着，就看见邵明明穿着一身会被郭文韬吐槽是要去唱假声男高花腔的亮丽礼服走进会场，而在他身边的唐九洲沉着脸色假装严肃，像个装成熟的小孩——David发现他也就比自己大两岁，“他来了！去打个招呼吧！”  
毕竟David才是真正的继承人，他态度强硬起来的时候，Mark也只能服软，他拿了两杯香槟过去，“你好啊，唐先生，上次多蒙赐教，我才能搞定联合债券的事情，还没来得及好好谢你。”  
唐九洲看见Mark主动过来找他攀谈，还语气友好，感到有些意外，他接了他的酒，客气回答，“也是为了大家的利益着想而已，无论是哪一方，尽快搞好Q-city都有好处。”  
“那不知道唐先生现在工作如何呢？”Mark看了看David，他已经拉着女友Willy在一边亲热，装出纨绔的模样，完全不看他了，他只好继续恳求，“我知道你到美国来是为了和PNC合作短期项目。但是我想以你的才能，不会满足于一个短期项目吧，不多在美国耕耘一下吗？”  
“我是有继续留在美国的打算，但是我不打工，”唐九洲开门见山，相当直接，“这是我的新名片。”  
“独立金融咨询师？”Mark看清楚了那名片头衔，有些惊讶：在这个世道还有不找大靠山的？  
“我不打工，只提供咨询服务，若需要我亲自操作监督，按单抽佣。”唐九洲回以一个甜甜的笑，这可是他向邵明明学的标准公关笑容，“欢迎多多给我宣传。”  
Mark一时之间不知道该不该把这个事情当真，只能试探道，“那，如果我要平仓的话，不知道唐先生能给我什么咨询建议呢？”  
“明天九点到你办公室谈可以吗？”唐九洲拿出手机来打备忘，“一小时二百美元，价格很公道。”  
“哈，好，那我就买你一个工作日八小时了！”Mark真的被逗笑了，当即拿出支票本给他开了一张一千六美元的支票，“明天九点蓝钻心脏见。”  
“到时见。”  
唐九洲收下支票，转头就跟邵明明炫耀，“你看！一年的租金搞定了！明天我请你吃早餐！”  
“诶唷，哪敢要你陪我吃早餐啊，你一小时两百美元呢！”邵明明打趣他道，“你可真够胆量，这么直接说自己孤家寡人，也不怕人家欺负你？”  
“我看明白了，无论我是哪一方的，都会有另一方想利用我，那我只能选择不属于任何一方，今天我可以给A搞倒B，明天B也可以请我回击A，，价高者得，很公道。”唐九洲拉着邵明明落座，让侍应生给他们上两杯冰淇淋，“搞弯弯道道的我搞不过他们，那我只好发直球了，反正我有帝都风控撑腰呢，一力降十会嘛！”  
邵明明听得有些愣了，他看着这个笑眯眯地挖着冰淇淋吃的年轻男人，他好像还是那个傻小子，会跟他吃着冰淇淋开着无聊的玩笑，但他好像又有些不同了，那清秀的脸上挂着的笑，好像不只是傻乐了。  
他有些感动，也有些感伤，他拿起勺子，往自己杯子的香草冰淇淋挖了一勺，递到他嘴边“啊”地哄了一声；而对方笑得见牙不见眼，一嘴就啜了上去。  
舞台的灯光闪烁了起来，主持人在一片优雅悠扬的音乐中温柔提醒各位嘉宾入座，分散于古典风情走廊上三三两两说话的人都逐渐聚拢，施施然落座；舞台灯光摇曳，干冰挥发出的白色迷雾中逐渐显然出一个年轻活力的女孩身影——  
周峻纬和齐思钧秉着呼吸鼓掌，宛如见证女儿毕业演出的父亲；  
郭文韬和蒲熠星翻看着拍卖名录，猜测哪个客户会买下舞者身上的宝石项链；  
David和Mark各自拥着女伴，一方真心实意，一方心凉如水；  
邵明明啧啧点评舞者的舞姿，而唐九洲虽然一直附和，但眼睛一直落在黏在对方脸上；  
而王春彧在景观最佳的位置上，拿着签字笔在餐巾纸上画画，寥寥数笔勾画出了眼前的名利场。  
音乐爆裂，烟花绽放，掌声雷动，喝彩不断，和乐融融。  
晚会正式开场了。


	39. 39 剑锋出鞘

Q-city慈善晚会的新闻出现在了各家报纸的不同板块：经济板块讨论当下纽约乃至全美的资本格局变化；社会板块讨论Q-city的综合社区模式是否小型的社会主义实验；政治板块讨论作为父权代表的农业工厂新领导高调出柜对平权运动的影响；娱乐板块则在讨论让著名艺人经纪Gavin连发五条推称赞的这位只是来支持慈善事业的普通大小姐到底有什么魅力。  
高阁以及Q-city建设基金的股价依旧坚挺，Q-city基金开市即上涨了60%，距离蒲熠星想要抛出的翻倍价格也只是两个小时的时间。他遵守了对郭文韬的承诺，在翻倍的时候就把股票出售了，没有再进行激进的赌博，也没有偷摸踩线的行为。  
他觉得自己现在是个有家室的人了，不可以总是那么冒险——在他和郭文韬的私人账户都进账了五千万美金的时候，他甚至点开了珠宝首饰网站，挑起了戒指款式。  
有的人哦，嘴上说不稀罕，实际上还是个浪漫主义者。  
蒲熠星情场商场两得意，心满意足，他在投资部开过例会，便去找王春彧谈几个长线投资。  
可刚到走廊，便看见唐九洲从市场部经理办公室出来——那是Mark的办公室。  
“谢谢你唐先生，”Mark并不忌讳蒲熠星，“我知道该怎么做了。”  
“不客气，收钱办事，应该的。”  
唐九洲也看见了蒲熠星，他跟Mark道别过后便站在原地，仿佛早已料到他会找他。  
而蒲熠星也很有风度地等他们说完话了，才向唐九洲做个“请”的手势，“到我办公室再说？”  
唐九洲却摇摇头，“不了，我还有下一个客人要见。我现在在做独立咨询，得多多跑跑客户。”  
“……九洲，我不是要干涉你的工作，但是你想清楚，这些都是什么人。”蒲熠星压低了声音，但态度却是坚决的，“他们不是我们从前招呼的散户，几万块钱就觉得满足的人；他们一个决定就会让股市翻天覆地，利润过百万的生意，他们容不下你一个错误的。”  
“生意没有对错，只有盈亏，这是你们教我的。”唐九洲不以为意，“而且我的看法是，正因为他们有更多的资金，所以心态比那些散户更好。你想想有多少次，我们苦口婆心地劝客户不要以为短期波动就抛货，结果他们还是因为跌了个几块钱就慌得直骂我们？像你说的，那些都是难劝的该死的鬼，我不想在他们身上浪费时间了，我得让自己更强大才行。”  
“你跟了郭文韬那么久就学了这么个想法？！”蒲熠星双目圆瞪，眼前的唐九洲依旧是那么长身玉立，清秀隽俊，眼里依旧有光，却不带温度，“散户麻烦钱少，还是老板钱多豪爽，你就学了这个？！”  
“那你为什么要到高阁来，不继续在PNC照顾那些中小客户？”唐九洲冷笑，“文韬没说错，你真的是这样的人，总在用自己的标准为别人判断是好还是坏，为了达到你自己的认为的好，根本不在乎会给别人造成什么伤害！”  
“你在说什么！”蒲熠星一把揪住他的领带，“唐九洲，你扪心自问我什么时候害过你？！”  
“你所谓的不害我就是想让我永远都是一个任你摆布的傻白甜，你还能自我感动，觉得是维护了我的天真可爱，是吧？”唐九洲挣开他的手，他重重地呼了一口气，整了整领带，“之前你答应的，明月餐饮集团可以在高阁旗下的商场得到赔偿铺位，是吧？”  
蒲熠星愕然，不太明白他为什么忽然提这茬，“合同我已经重新做过了……”  
“你承认是你做的就好了。”唐九洲从公文包里拿出了那沓合同，砸到了蒲熠星身上，“布鲁克林区Rising Star Mall，1985年正式营业，九十年代中期开始亏损，去年试图卖盘未果，今年一月公布财报亏损高达28亿。你跟我说，两个月后高阁的年中会议上，你会提议把它卖了还是拆了？”  
“什么？”蒲熠星皱眉，他随手捡起一份，赫然看见赔付的店铺位置都在Rising Star Mall里，“这不是……”  
“我以为我骗他们从老板变员工已经很狠了，没想到蒲经理更狠，用最低收购价和即将倒闭的商场铺位就换了Q-city的名利双收。”唐九洲就差指着蒲熠星的鼻子骂了，“两个月后商场倒闭申请破产，一分钱都不用赔给商户，到时候你告诉我明月餐饮十八家连锁店要去哪里找铺位，在纽约，在曼哈顿，在这个除了钱什么都是废话的世界！”  
“九洲，你听我说，这里其中一定有什么误会……”  
“如果我让郭文韬陷入了什么误会，你到时候会有心情听我说吗？”唐九洲拨开蒲熠星想捉住他胳膊的手，“你以为我很想和那个Mark做交易吗？他答应会给我弄回来十八个铺位，都在黄金地段，1.5倍面积，10%的水电优惠。蒲熠星，你能给我弄来比这个更好的条件时，我再听你说。”  
“我真的毫不知情！”  
“邵叔和明明怎么对你，你自己心里明白，我不想他们伤心所以没跟他们说。”唐九洲盯着蒲熠星一字一句说道，“你敢骚扰他们，我跟你没完。”  
“九洲……九洲！”  
蒲熠星仍想挽留，但唐九洲已经甩开了他的手，径直进了电梯。蒲熠星无奈地叹了口气，蹲到地上捡起那些合同。  
这合同的确是他去打过招呼以后修改的，但那些铺位的选址却和他看见的不一样。  
他不认为Mark会有这个心机在最后关头把选址换了，况且他当时急于推进收地，更不会多加阻挠；而能够绕过他投资部的咨询意见，直接修改合同的人，只有一个。

王春彧在仔细地搭建一个Q-city的缩略模型——这比拿去招商引资时的那个精致多了，连门前一棵树他都用真正的树叶裁成细小的叶片，浸泡防腐，加工成真正的树冠。  
“King,蒲熠星想见你。”Alan进来传话，“看起来有点生气。”  
王春彧把手工镊子放下，接过Alan递来的湿纸巾擦了擦手，“让他进来吧。”  
“好。”  
“王老师。”  
蒲熠星果然一副来者不善的模样，只见他捧着一沓合同径直走到他办公桌前，“砰”得一下把那沓厚厚的公文纸放到他面前，“我能问一下这是怎么回事吗？”  
王春彧瞥了一眼合同的标题，反问道，“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”  
“……我记得一开始赔付的商铺不是在Rising Star Mall的，Mark应该也不会留意到一个连年亏损的老商场。”蒲熠星强压着满腹怒气，“王老师，您觉得选址有什么问题的话，我们可以商量……”  
“选址没有问题，我的确需要一个品牌中餐来为商场引来客流，但是，明月餐饮的品质并不符合我的要求，”王春彧依旧是不紧不慢的语气，“蒲经理，你吃过他们餐厅的菜吗？”  
“我当然……”  
“我是说出了邵建强以外的那十七家。”王春彧说着，从抽屉里拿出了一沓设计俗套老气的名片，居然是那些商铺的名片，“我全都吃过，不够地道，也没有特色，更没有和同类餐饮拉开差异化，甚至比不上我读博时的清华饭堂。你认为这样的店铺有资格出现高阁的热门商圈里吗？”  
蒲熠星万万没想到王春彧居然亲自去过火锅城吃饭，“我承认我对产品质量的把控不够细心，但因为是Mark在负责，所以不方便出面……”  
“所以我也没有跟你说选址的事啊，放心，我不会让你难做的，你由此至终，和Q-city毫无关系。”王春彧弯起嘴角来微微笑，“所以你就算随意进行相关投资，也根本不是什么内幕交易，没人奈何得了你的。”  
蒲熠星本来皮肤就白，但是现在只怕是白得完全没有血色了，他深深地吸了一口气，站直身体，“王老师，我有时候看不懂你到底想干什么。”  
“我们相识的日子还短，以后你会慢慢知道的。”王春彧嘴角的笑意加深了，“我不是一个坏人。”  
“……我相信你。”  
蒲熠星退后一步，手掌在那沓合同上握成拳头，用力捶了一下，“但你也要相信我，我千筹万算，不是为了来和你当敌人的。”  
王春彧抬起头，狭长的眼眸里，不知是真是假的笑意，“我也相信你。”

“Stephen，我早就说你放得太快了！”午饭时间，郭文韬和几个同事在PNC附近的快餐店吃饭，“才翻两倍就放了，太着急了，我觉得起码还会再涨五美元！”  
“Q-city是实业，又不是概念股科技股，涨太快反而有问题。”  
“你就是太保守！”  
郭文韬笑笑不回答：要是同事们知道一向保守的他借了十倍杠杆去买Q-city升，估计会吓掉一桌子的下巴。  
跟蒲熠星有关的事情，他保守不起来。  
“万众瞩目的Q-city今日正式开启一期工程，然而短短半日，便已爆发工人罢工事件……”  
快餐店里的电视正在播午间新闻，一种金融从业员瞬间停下了刀叉，扭过头去盯着电视机：  
“……本来说好了预付30%的工程款项，一期完成后再付款35%，二期完成全额付款，但今天已经要开工了，我们仍然一分钱都看不到。”镜头里正在接受采访的是工程队的队长，也就是俗称的工头，“我们工人都是血汗钱，诉求很简单，钱到了就干活。”  
“但是你们已经把道路挖开了，建筑物料也已经入场，这样堆积在这里，不怕发生危险事故吗？”  
“那也不是我们的问题，万一我们先开工了，最后还是拿不到钱，难道我们还能把砌好的墙砸坏再走吗？”  
“我出去一下。”  
郭文韬放下一张钞票就急忙起身——其实他的同事也都是一样的动作，估计已经各自扑火去了——他一边在街上叫计程车，一边打电话给蒲熠星：“蒲熠星！Q-city工程罢工是怎么回事？”  
“……是九洲的主意。”蒲熠星正咬着无名指盯着播报的新闻，“我想下午开市，Q-city得跌几个价格……”  
“你别告诉我你没有放！”郭文韬感觉自己心脏都停跳了一下，直到听到对方回答“早放了”才松了口气，“你说这是九洲的意思？怎么回事？”  
“Mark应该是把高阁的股份抵押了，套了现金去填联合债券的漏，现在在想办法压低股价，好把股份买回来。”蒲熠星揉了揉眉心，“九洲不是想当独立顾问吗，Mark找上了他，我看见他们早上在一起商量些什么了。估计这就是九洲给他的建议，利用工人搞事，再发布高阁是黑心商人等等的不利言论，再发酵一下，工人还有可能去找工会，游行，请愿，示威，吵吵嚷嚷的，拖上十天半个月也是小菜一碟。”  
“拖十天半个月那Q-city不得难产？！”项目上马，每一分钟都在烧钱，空耗半个月，即便是高阁也受不了，郭文韬惊讶道，“这，这，这王春彧没有叫你做些什么阻止他吗？”  
“我就是这一点想不明白！”蒲熠星跳了起来，烦躁得抓散了领结，“你以为九洲为什么帮Mark？”  
郭文韬愕然：“为什么？”  
“是王春彧在给邵叔他们赔铺子的时候做了手脚，最后关头，他直接让法务把选址改成了一个即将倒闭清盘的老商场！”蒲熠星说起来更火了，“九洲以为是我坑了他们，他以为我在帮高阁省那一笔铺子的钱！”  
“什么？！”郭文韬大惊，“为什么他要这样做？！他……他这是和Mark联合起来对付你？为什么？你只是个员工？！”  
“我不知道，我完全不知道他想干什么……”蒲熠星已经想了一上午，但依旧没搞明白王春彧的意图，“我第一次这样……完全不知道自己到底在干什么……”  
郭文韬停下了脚步，对一辆在他身边停下的计程车摆摆手拒绝了，他在路边站定，对面就是华尔街那尊闻名的象征牛市的雕塑，此时仍有很多游客在和它合照，忽然不知股市即将面临的动荡。  
“那你只要干好你自己的本分工作就行，蒲经理。”郭文韬的声音和平常一样平静柔和，甚至还有一点点俏皮的轻松，“你不是上帝，你不用为每个人的福祉负责，你只是高阁的员工，高阁没有亏钱你就是做对了。你看得太远太阔了，是该看看自己所处的那一亩三分地了。”  
“什么嘛，你不是该安慰安慰我，说些让我开心的话嘛~~”蒲熠星无声地笑了，拖长了尾音撒娇，“连个今晚我想干什么都行都不说，没有良心啊你~~”  
“你才知道吗，太晚了，你跑不掉了。”郭文韬也笑了，他对着电话咂了一下舌头，“今晚准时下班回家，我给你做好吃的。”  
“嗯~好吧，那我就勉强打起精神好好工作吧。”听到这个像是亲吻的声音，蒲熠星没忍住笑了出声，这对郭文韬来说应该是最大尺度的“良心”了，“还好我还有你，还好我听你的。”  
“……去歇一会吧，差不多开市了。”  
“好，你也别太累。”  
“嗯。”  
郭文韬哄好了蒲熠星，挂掉电话以后，挨在那尊牛雕塑上发了一会儿呆，直到有游客跟他招手，他才走开了。  
他一边走，一边拨了一个在通讯录里没有的号码：“……我是文韬……我没事，我很好，现在在纽约工作了……我想求你一件事，帮我一个忙吧……”

“唐九洲！把牛舌吐出来！”  
“唔唔唔……啊~~~ 没了，吞了~~”  
“你！可恶！”  
“干嘛呢，这不是一大盘嘛，抢什么抢？”邱鹏飞看着唐九洲和邵明明抢火锅里的肉，哭笑不得，“你俩小学生啊？”  
“谁让他总是抢我的！我特意调的这盘酱料就是为了吃牛舌的！”  
“真的？那我尝尝！”唐九洲一听，一筷子就往邵明明的酱料碟里戳过去，舔着筷子咯咯笑，“还真的挺好吃的~~”  
“你就皮吧，等蒲哥过来收拾你！”  
“唉！不是跟你说了他最近忙，你不要打扰他了。”唐九洲一把按住邵明明要给蒲熠星发信息的手，“你又不是不知道啊，Q-city正闹工人罢工呢，你别去烦他了。”  
“诶，好好的怎么会拖欠工人薪酬呢？”邵建强也摇着头表示不解，“高阁也不缺这个钱啊。”  
“谁知道呢。”唐九洲轻笑一下，把火锅里的蔬菜捞起来，“邵叔你多吃蔬菜，别吃太多肉了，酒也不准再喝了！”  
邵建强咧开嘴笑道，“我儿子还没说话呢，你担心什么？”  
唐九洲眯着眼睛展开一个讨好的笑容来，“那你是听我的，还是听明明的？”  
“哎呀，有人挑拨我们父子关系呢！”邵明明揪着他耳朵把他拽过来，“听说有人现在很厉害了，可以独立给大老板们咨询业务了，是不是该加点租金呢？”  
“什么！已经很贵了，还加！我都吃不起饭了！”  
邵建强乐了，把刚刚唐九洲夹给他的蔬菜全夹到他碗里去，“那别吃饭了，吃菜吃菜！”  
“哎哟，你们联手欺负我！”  
一顿火锅在欢声笑语中结束，唐九洲走到了明月餐馆的顶楼，给邵建强种的大葱生姜浇水。  
“哪有人大晚上浇水的？”邵明明拿了两瓶啤酒过来，递给他一罐，“你和蒲哥吵架啦，那天慈善晚会也不怎么和他们聊天？”  
“啊？你说什么呢？怎么可能？”唐九洲接过啤酒，猛眨了几下眼睛，“我怎么有胆量跟他吵架啊？”  
“也是，你这个小鸡仔怎么跟跟蒲哥撒野~”邵明明挤眉弄眼地取笑他，却发现对方没有反驳，他揭开啤酒罐的盖子，仰头喝了一大口，只在嘴角噙着一抹难以名状的似笑非笑，“……怎么了，生气啦？”  
“没事，我在想我给Mrak支的招会不会太损了点。”唐九洲在菜圃边上的坐下，“他是想做低高阁，我怕他一不小心变成做死了高阁。”  
邵明明却笑道，“哪能这么容易死？我给你写包票，最多一个星期，Q-city一定正常开工。”  
唐九洲转过头去，挑着眉眼看他，“嗯？看来我们的公关小王子有对策？”  
“这种罢工其实最受影响的是周边居民，他们会抱怨工地又不开工又阻碍街道，如果他们还敢搞什么游行示威，那影响就更大了，”邵明明一副看透一切套路的语气，“那时候高阁只要出面解释，说钱已经给了承建的建筑商，是建筑商拖欠工人的钱，但为了让大家尽快恢复正常生活，他们愿意垫付，而他们会对建筑商提起诉讼，追讨损失。这不是一举三得吗？”  
唐九洲听得一愣一愣的，“三得？第三得是谁？”  
“那当然是和Mark 勾结起来的建筑商啊，你以为低买高卖这种事情只有你们会做吗？”邵明明搭着他的胳膊，刮了刮他的鼻尖，“你还嫩着呢，小朋友。”  
“……听你这么一说，做公关和做投资也挺相似的，”唐九洲乘机勾上他的肩膀，把人往怀里带，“都是情报战，都是真真假假地控制信息，都要猜度人们对情报的反应，还要控制每个情报带来的后果，不如这样好了，你和我搭伙开公司吧，反正我都住在这里了，你也不怕我跑路，我们做的每一单生意呢，就按照比例分成好了，我这个人很好商量的，包吃包住就行……喂，邵明明，你好歹吐槽我两句啊？”  
“……”  
“……明明？”  
唐九洲低头看，却见邵明明已经睡着了，微张着的嘴角都要流出口水了。他忍俊不禁，伸出拇指去给他抹了。邵明明嗯唔几声，挪了个更舒服的姿势，靠在了他身上。  
他张开手臂，把他抱住了。  
再等等我好不好，再等等我。  
我一定会变得很强大，不会再让任何人欺骗你，欺负你。  
等我。


	40. 40 剑锋出鞘

纽约大学公选课，大课室里分散坐了十来个学生，星期五最后一节课了，学生们都只想着赶紧去玩，一部分直接翘课了，反正只是个公选课，挂了就换另一门好了。  
一个穿着蓝白色海军风衬衫，水洗牛仔裤，白色帆布鞋的小男生，手里拿着一个monogram花纹的袋子走进来，大家都以为他是学生，没怎么理会他，然而他却径直走到了黑板前，拿起粉笔，大大地写了四个字母 MING.  
“好了，十天前在Moonlight Club参加过生日派对的同学应该都认识我，没有去那个派对的同学说明你是个nobody，nobody是不需要公关因为没有人care你做对了还是做错了，现在就可以走了，回去换门课程吧。”  
嚣张现实的开场白让打瞌睡的玩游戏的发信息的看漫画的都抬起了头。  
“但如果你留下来了，那恭喜你，你已经有从事公关行业的第一要素——不要脸了。”  
大课室里掠过一阵轻笑，邵明明把墨镜摘下，挨着第一排课桌，他其实和这些学生是同龄人，“好了，笑醒了吧？这就是公关的第一课，引起注意，我们公关做的任何事情都是为了名声。那么好了，谁能告诉我，公关最在乎的是什么？”  
邵明明看着很是亲切，加上这段暖场，学生们都积极回答了起来：  
“公众形象！”  
“行业声誉！”  
“产品品质！”  
“服务态度！”  
邵明明做个手势压住他们的回答，转身拿起粉笔写了个大大的“C”。  
“错！公关最在乎的是client！客户！客户给你钱！只有客户满意，公关才有意义！忘掉你们教科书上的条条框框，从今天起，记住你们不是社会喉舌，不是正义联盟，你们只是要赚钱，要赚客户的钱！”  
学生们全数愕然，邵明明摇摇头，随手点了一个同学，“举个例子，一个脸和身材都过得去的男人，会做一点菜，靠着女粉丝的追捧而成为了网络上的男神厨神，你承接了他的公关业务。一天，他忽然告诉你，其实他早就在老家结婚了，儿子都三岁了，而在乡下当小学教师的妻子不想再隐形了想要公开身份。现在，你会怎么做？”  
被点名的学生磕磕巴巴地回答道，“和，和妻子商量，分她固定的收入比例，继续隐瞒？”  
邵明明双眼一眨，猛地揪住他的衣服悲哭起来，“钱钱钱！我是为了钱吗？！我嫁给你那么久，在你眼里我是这样的人吗？！我只是想要一个身份！你把我当什么了！”  
“啊？”  
“妻子觉得你已经和他形同陌路了，心灰意冷，坚决要和你离婚，你成了隐婚渣男，bang，game over.”邵明明放开这位同学，转向另一个女生，“听听女性的意见？”  
“我，我觉得可以给他转变形象，塑造成爱妻模范……”  
“什么？他居然结婚了？天啊那他居然还和粉丝调情？”邵明明捂着胸口喘气，“Oh my god！我居然睡了一个人夫？！我一点都不想当第三者啊！”  
“什么……”  
“欢迎收看本期breaking news，今日推特脸书的number one 热tag #我也被小三了#，热度破百万，都热得能把你客户烤到外焦里脆了。”邵明明朝女生眨个眼睛，“妹妹，额外提醒你一下，一个把你藏起来三年不让人知道的男人，不偷腥是绝对不可能的，只是一周两次和一周一次的区别，以后要带眼识人，远离渣男哦。”  
“那要怎么办才行啊？”课堂上一阵骚动，“说到底他就是个渣男啊！”  
“注意点，这个渣男是你的客户，是你下个月的房租水电，是你泡吧蹦迪的经费。”邵明明摇摇头，“什么东西最惹人可怜？是疾病，因为死神一视同仁，每个人都会死，每个人都看不得死亡，尤其是孩子，每当看到重病儿童我们就会马上爱心泛滥，所以我们得让他的儿子生病，生一个重病，病到只想在离开世界之前知道自己的父亲是谁，然后隐瞒着一切的单身母亲为了孩子的心愿而不是名利钱财，翻出了四年前的前男友通讯录，打通了我们客户的电话。”  
“……啊？”  
“是的，他们的确有一个儿子，但我们的客户不知道；是的，妻子想要一个身份，但不是为了名利是为了孩子；而孩子，噢，上帝啊，谁能责怪一个孩子，尤其是一个重病的孩子？”邵明明擦了一下不存在的眼泪，“然后他们在共同照顾孩子的时候找回了爱情，真爱感动上天，孩子奇迹康复，多么赚人热泪啊~~”  
满堂鸦雀无声，其后一个人拍了拍手，随之整个课室的人都鼓起掌，邵明明笑笑，他知道下节课他的课堂一定是满的了。  
纽约大学聘请他做客席讲师教公共关系课，一开始他也不想接，但想想自己总跟老狐狸周璇恐怕会被浸染了油腻，还是得多多吸收一下年轻人的气息，便答应了下来——而他看到的学生名单里还有David Chamber那就是后话了。  
“Ming，你果然很厉害。”下课以后，David走到讲台前和他搭话，“我一看见你是主讲人，马上就报名了。对了，那天慈善晚会没来得及跟你打招呼，玩得还开心嘛？”  
“挺好的，不用眼观六路耳听八方，开开心心地吃吃喝喝，我很放松。”邵明明客气回答道，“还要谢谢你的邀请，帮助我的朋友开拓了客源。以后还请多多关照。”  
“你的那位朋友是叫唐九洲吧？”David看似无心地提到，“我是不懂什么股票财经的，但我听舅舅说了，他很厉害啊，而且出身好有背景，怎么不在帝都风控发展，自己跑出来单干呢？”  
“……Mr.Chamber,其实有时候，和你流着一样血液的人，想做的事情不一定和你一样。”邵明明从包里拿出一个文件夹，“给你个建议，找人冒充女朋友的时候，起码找个直的，不然做公关的时候多了一个‘歧视LGBT群体’的困难。”  
“嗯？”David皱眉，翻开那个文件夹，却见几张他的女朋友Willy和其他女性亲热拥吻的照片，他连忙合上，“我不知道她……”  
“不用跟我解释，我又不是你的客户。”  
“明明。”敲门声从课室前门传来，却见唐九洲站在门外催促，“快点啦，要被抄牌了！”  
“诶，这就来。”邵明明笑了，和David挥挥手就小跑了过去，唐九洲一把勾过他的肩把人揽到身边，也向David挥了挥手，“支票兑现了，谢谢啦~”  
“……你应得的*（You deserved it.）。”  
David看着唐九洲，字句清晰地回了这么一句话，邵明明皱了皱眉，但没来得及想明白这句话的违和感，就被唐九洲揽着肩背带走了。  
“他有言外之意。”  
一直到在餐厅吃饭，邵明明仍然在研究，“你是不是还接了什么其他的咨询啊？”  
“没有，其他都是小门小户，多数是以前在和PNC合作时认识的中小企老板。大公司都有自己的团队，哪是我这种小人物能接触到的？”唐九洲费劲地试着餐刀，紧皱着眉头咬紧牙关把牛排的板筋切掉，“这么硌牙的东西为什么会被人当作高级食材啊？人类进化了几千万年为什么还要吃这样费劲的东西……”  
邵明明看他这孩子气的举动看笑了，拍拍他的手把自己那份菲力牛排换了给他，“明知道自己牙不好还点西冷？别切了，切完我都吃饱了！”  
“我很少到这种地方吃饭的！”唐九洲哼哼，往邵明明盘子里戳了一块切成了适口大小的牛肉粒塞进嘴里，“这叫勤俭节约！”  
“那是不是还得给你发朵小红花？”  
“那倒不必，但如果可以的话，下个月你给那个千亿球星搞的订婚仪式可不可以带上我？”  
“出息了啊，找资源找到我头上来了？”  
“我这不是在抱邵老板的大腿嘛！”  
两人一来一往打趣聊天，从公事合作聊到鹏哥的儿子到底像爸爸还是妈妈，然后侍应生便过来上了两份甜品——香草奶酪冰淇淋。  
邵明明诧异，“我们没点甜品哦。”  
侍应生解释，“是Madam Keatin请两位的。”  
“Madam Keatin？谁啊……”  
“嘘。”  
唐九洲正迷惑不解，邵明明便拽了一下他的衣角，眼神往一个方向示意，唐九洲循着视线看去，却见一个梳着干练短发，穿着米白色套裙的黑人女性正向他们走来。  
唐九洲想起来了，这是欧洲天使基金在高阁的代表Laura Keatin.  
“我应该没记错两位的口味吧？”Laura微笑着在两人桌边站定，“不要太紧张，这是我私人投资的一个餐厅，这只是我略表地主之谊而已。”  
“……那就谢谢你了。”尽管知道对方醉翁之意不在酒，但除了礼貌回应也没有别的招，唐九洲干脆把话直接挑明了，“如果有什么业务介绍的话，也请多多关照。”  
“哈，直接爽快，我喜欢这种办事风格。”Laura笑了，声音爽朗，“不过不是我小气，5%的高阁股份，这份冰淇淋有点贵了。”  
唐九洲算是明白过来了，“那看来Ms.Keatin是豪爽惯了，不像我们斤斤计较，锻炼出来了抢单的手速。”  
“那如果我邀请唐先生帮我刷个单呢？”Laura弯下腰，两手撑在桌面上，从冰淇淋的账单下抽出一张卡片，是一家叫远星科技的公司，“我想买这个东西很久了，却总是买不到，唐先生能帮我这个忙吗？”  
“……单纯咨询费用200美元一小时，整套操作跟踪一单佣金8%，明天上午九点。”唐九洲拿出手机计算器按了个数字，“OK？”  
“You’re so cute.”Laura食指按在自己唇上，往唐九洲额头上摁了个红色的印儿，“OK，see you tomorrow.”  
“See you.”唐九洲别过Laura，便一把抓起餐巾纸擦额头，“明明你别误会！我之前完全不认识她，我也完全不喜欢这种御姐型的！我……”  
“行了，我要是连这点眼力也没有的话也别想混公关这一行了。”话虽如此，邵明明却是拿出了免洗消毒液往唐九洲脸上喷，“我只是不喜欢这个口红颜色。”  
“诶呀我的眼睛……”  
“谁叫你睁着眼！闭上！”邵明明假装生气地叱喝一声，唐九洲马上闭嘴闭眼，让邵明明给他“消毒”了，邵明明偷笑一下，端着正经的语气问道，“你这是怎么回事，为什么会惹到天使基金的人？”  
“肯定是天使基金打算等Mark抵押的高阁股份逾期，证券行无限制抛售时把那些股份买下呗，却不想他居然能赎回，空欢喜咯。”唐九洲微微睁开一只眼睛试探，见邵明明在偷笑，便明白过来他只在捉弄他不是真的生气，趁机反击：“你怎么了，吃醋啦？”  
“啊？”  
“因为有人对我示好，所以你吃醋了。”唐九洲捉住他的手，“怎么了，是不是爱上我了？”  
“拜托，刚刚的牛扒很贵的，不要让我吐出来那么浪费。”  
“……什么啊，你这是看不起我啊！”  
“别侃大山了，我得走了。”邵明明看看时间，“我和蒲哥约了两点呢……”  
唐九洲猛地一惊，“他约你做什么？！”  
“说是那个赔给明月餐饮连锁的铺子所在的商场遇到了一些问题，什么地表沉压结构安全的，被城建局出了危险建筑通知，而高阁也不打算重建加固了，就直接把商场结业了，让业主去领赔偿金，还有分配新的店铺。”邵明明笑道，“我们白赚一笔赔偿金了呢，蒲哥真了不起！”  
“……那你先不要着急签什么文件，把合同带回来我们好好商量。”  
唐九洲心中疑惑，Rising Star Mall都建成那么久了，为什么城建局这个时候去找麻烦？  
他直觉这是蒲熠星做了什么手脚，但是一来他不认为蒲熠星有政府的关系，二来他这样做没有必要。  
难道这真的只是为了向他表示他没有坑邵明明那么简单？  
唐九洲送了邵明明到Rising Star Mall，推说要见客人，不和他一起；他目送邵明明进去，回头去取车子，却见郭文韬已经等在车子旁边了。  
唐九洲哭笑不得，“我还以为高阁会有员工亲属避嫌原则，不让你们一起工作呢？”  
“我没给高阁工作，只是我男朋友的确疏忽了，给你的客户带来了损失，所以我给他补救了一下。”郭文韬给他递来一个信封，“九洲，你知道我为什么在唐总说要在美国建个团队时，我第一时间就想到要带你吗？”  
唐九洲犹豫了一下，还是接了，打开来，却是一份郭文韬写给唐万国和其他管理层的内部邮件，是极力说服他们让刚刚毕业的唐九洲跟他过来的邮件。  
“你二面的时候，我有份当面试官，其他人都是慷慨激昂，踌躇满志的，只有你闪闪缩缩，说句话都软软糯糯。但我知道你不是底气不足，你是于心不忍。”郭文韬长长地叹了口气，“我其实觉得蒲熠星那种悲天悯人的工作态度挺幼稚的，但相比起把我们的知识当作武器，一边取笑别人不够聪明冷静一边利用规则赚钱，我还是喜欢幼稚的多一些。”  
“……你跟我打那么久感情牌也是想说蒲熠星真的没有坑明明，对吧？”唐九洲试图让自己硬起心肠来，但眼角仍是不受控制地发红，“那你能不能解释一下为什么这事要弄到这么复杂？”  
“我给不了你解释，我们也不知道到底是怎么回事，但我可以肯定地告诉你，那都是人家争家产的事情，我们都是蝼蚁，棋子，不值一提的牺牲。”郭文韬说着，往唐九洲抬起了手，唐九洲惯性地后退，却被他一把揽进了怀里，用力抱了一下，“我希望你们都好好的。”  
“……我约了客人，先走了。”  
唐九洲推开郭文韬，钻进车子一踩油门就飞快离开了——他用手背擦掉眼角的一滴眼泪，点开了齐思钧的电话：  
“小齐哥，最近在哪里？有时间跟我见个面吗？”


	41. 41 剑锋出鞘

郭文韬回到家时屋里一片漆黑，他以为蒲熠星没下班，却不想灯一亮便看见他盘腿窝在沙发角落里，吓得他一个踉跄。  
“我的天……吓死人了！怎么黑乎乎的也不开灯啊！”郭文韬拍了拍心口，走近两步，却发现蒲熠星一脸严肃，“怎么了？发生什么事了吗？”  
蒲熠星循着郭文韬的声音缓缓抬起眼来，他没有戴眼镜，黑白分明的眼显得比平时更霸道了些，“今天高阁收到了城建局的一个投诉，说Rising Star Mall出现了结构问题，责令整改。”  
郭文韬充傻装愣，“哦？那岂不是很大一笔费用？”  
“对，很大一笔费用，大到连建筑专家王春彧都觉得没有必要去弄了，直接关停清拆卖掉地皮更划算。”蒲熠星抬起手臂，捉住郭文韬的手腕把他拉到茶几上坐下，盯着他的眼睛问道，“你觉得为什么城建局会忽然去查一个上世纪八十年代的广场的建筑结构？”  
“……大概是政客们想要找对方的漏洞去互相批斗吧，这不又要开始选市长什么的了吗？”郭文韬一本正经，“肯定是有人想借这个事故去揪出当初负责审批的官员的小辫子。”  
“郭文韬同学，你胡说八道的功力快要超过我了。”蒲熠星笑了笑，无奈中夹杂着忐忑，他凑到他跟前说道，“小人行年二十八，祖籍四川绵阳，家中独子，父母健在，平日喜欢看电影打游戏看推理小说……”  
“干嘛啊？”郭文韬诧异地打断他，“你在说什么啊？”  
“我想告诉你，我真的对你毫无保留，全无欺瞒。”蒲熠星握住他的手，“你也不要有任何事情瞒着我好不好？”  
“……我没有瞒着你什么啊，”郭文韬垂下眼帘，密长的睫毛在他眼睛上投了半圈阴影，遮掩着他闪烁的眼神，“我也是一个普通家庭长大的孩子而已，就是读书厉害一些，工作能力强一些，所以才到了美国来……不是，你觉得我能有什么瞒着你的？”  
“我不知道，所以我才不安。”蒲熠星深呼吸一口气，挪动腿脚跪到了地毯上，他把下巴搁在郭文韬膝盖上，“周峻纬之前警告我，他说如果我对你不好的话，你会让我死无全尸。我当然一点也不担心，因为我那么爱你，但就是因为我爱你，我怕你这能让人死无全尸的力量跑向了另一个极端……”  
“我哪有这么大本事，峻纬就是夸大其词，他学心理的，就是忽悠你。”郭文韬反手捉住他的胳膊，“我没有什么瞒着你，真的！”  
“……城建局那事真的跟你一点关系也没有？”  
郭文韬果断否认，“没有，我在美国都没待一年呢，怎么还能搭上人家政府官员呢？”  
“韬韬，不要骗我。”蒲熠星顺着他的手势往前倾，扎进了他怀里，“我可以接受你的一切，只要是你，我都无所谓。”  
“……你说得好像我曾经杀人放火打家劫舍似的。”郭文韬一下一下地顺着他的背，“你是不是太累了？Rising Star Mall结业，那应该要对商户们商量赔偿或者重新安置吧，是不是明月餐饮的事情又烦到你了？”  
“没有，反而让他们捡了个便宜，明明可开心了，九洲应该也会稍微顺气一点吧。”蒲熠星叹口气，“你能不能帮我哄哄他？”  
“多大人了，还哄什么哄，只能靠他自己想开。”郭文韬抚着他的发，“你可别再整天担心这个担心那个了，这头发都快被你愁没了。”  
蒲熠星失笑：“这位同学，我劝你谨言慎行……”  
“终于会怼人了，那就是没事了吧？”郭文韬也笑了，他把他扶到沙发上坐好，“你去洗个澡，我去做饭，辣椒炒肉，好不好？”  
蒲熠星点点头，“好吧，既然你这么贤惠我就勉为其难配合你。”  
“贫不死你！”  
蒲熠星懒懒地拖着脚步去浴室洗澡，郭文韬悬在半空的心才放了下来：他还以为他已经找到了什么证据，看来并不是，他只是凭直觉推测有人在帮他，而他有可能是那个人而已。  
蒲熠星，我知道你爱我，所以我才不想让你知道，其实你爱的这个人，是你最讨厌的那种人。他只是为了让你继续爱他才停止了卑劣的行为，但他的本质仍旧是那么冷酷无情。  
郭文韬真的觉得爱情这门课好难。  
热水哗哗地从花洒里落下，蒲熠星坐在马桶盖上，沉默地看着手机邮箱，那里有一封未读邮件，标题是“Internal Investigation of Wentao Guo”。  
这是他的一个朋友给他查到的，郭文韬在帝都风控时接受过的一次内部调查。  
传闻郭文韬是因为拒绝了董事的女儿而招来冷落，最终远派美国开荒；但组织架构如此严密的一个跨国公司，又怎么会为了一场桃色纠纷而埋没人才？  
蒲熠星看了那个未读标志很久很久  
——然后他把手指往右一划，点了删除邮件。

“行，我今晚会仔细看，明天开会给你们一个明确的答复……老齐！你干嘛！！！”  
周峻纬刚刚打开家门就看见齐思钧站在一架人字梯上摇摇欲坠，他电话都没来得及挂掉便飞快跑过去扶他，“你下来！”  
“啊？我没事啊！”齐思钧莫名其妙地被周峻纬拽了下来，他指了指放在墙边的一幅画，“我在挂画呢！”  
“你等我回来再弄啊！……哦，没事，Kenny，齐先生没事。好的，明天见。”周峻纬这才把电话挂了，他扫了一下那幅油画，两眼都拉直了，“这不是柯罗的‘夕阳的欢乐’吗？！”  
“对，就是那天慈善晚会你死命摁住我的手不让我拍的‘夕阳的欢乐’。”齐思钧拍拍手，把锤子递给周峻纬，“还好你阻止我了，省了两百万！”  
周峻纬的目光就没离开过那幅画，念念有词，“这画框不好，俗了，明天定一个浅松木色流云纹的……”  
齐思钧看周峻纬爱不释手，笑了起来，他坐到沙发上伸个懒腰，“来，很久没玩了，来一局是否与此无关？”  
“OK，小周同学举手。”周峻纬笑了，坐到他身边，“当天买下这幅画的是一位银行行长，不过，这并不是那位行长送的，而是有人通过某些手段得到了这幅画，借花献佛，让你帮他一个忙，对不对？”  
“嗯，是，下一题。”  
“然后我猜那个人应该对我们挺熟悉的，对不对？”  
“嗯？”齐思钧有些惊讶，“你这是怎么知道的？”  
“找你帮忙却送了我喜欢的东西，这不是分明让你无法拒绝吗？”周峻纬环上齐思钧的肩，“邵明明找你帮忙根本不用送礼；文韬会先找我，而阿蒲会用实际利益交换；那么就剩下一个嫌疑人了。综上所述，我还原的故事，这个人是是唐、九、洲。”  
“……你总是这么快，不好玩。”  
“……我怎么就快了？你这是造谣！”周峻纬瞪大眼睛，捉住他的手腕就把他往下压，“我可得亲自辟谣了！”  
“别闹！你今晚不是还要看什么文件吗！”齐思钧笑着推他，两人玩闹一会，挨在沙发上继续刚刚的话题，“你猜唐九洲想让我帮什么忙？”  
“嗯……他好像是在做独立咨询吧，那应该是要你帮忙搭线找某个媒体上的关系？毕竟金融股票什么的都是情报战。”  
“他想要我把远星科技抵押给星动传媒的30%股份，”齐思钧看周峻纬皱眉，也不必他发问便接着解释，“我也问了他，你为什么觉得星动传媒手上有远星的股份。他说远星这几年都是靠着一套什么程序撑着，完全是吃老本，他必须要找个靠山继续注资，而那套程序的最大用途就是优化视频网站的计算……其实我也听不懂他说的那些技术问题，反正他的意思就是，远星能找到的最好的投资方就是星动传媒，而他也通过技术统计确认星动传媒是用了这套程序去进行优化的，于是找到了我。”  
“……那听起来他是个学电脑技术的人啊，怎么跑去做金融了？”  
“他爸是帝都风控的总经理，估计是家里的安排吧。”齐思钧抱着周峻纬的胳膊蹭了蹭，“你觉得我应该帮他吗？”  
周峻纬把他搂紧了，“这是你工作上的事情，怎么问我的意见了？”  
“其实让出远星科技的股份，对于星动传媒来说没有太大的好处，我负责的是内容板块，还得去说服Yannis……”  
“可是如果你不费这个功夫，那唐九洲可能就搞不定这个生意，那邵明明就会不开心。”周峻纬像哄孩子似地抱住他当人肉摇篮，“哎哟~ 孩子他妈啊，儿大不中留咯~~ 我看你还是收拾收拾，准备二胎还省心一些呢。 ”  
齐思钧失笑，“说什么呢！”  
“我认真的。”周峻纬把他转了过来，“等我把我爸的事情搞明白了，我们就去领养一个孩子好不好？”  
“……为什么你要加这么一个时间限期呢？”齐思钧隐约感觉到些违和，“你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”  
“我哪敢啊！”周峻纬连连摇头，“我只是想等事情搞清楚了，我就会把Ted Food Factory的工作卸下，重新回去做研究，有更多时间可以照顾孩子，而你就可以继续把重心放在工作上。你主外我主内，我完全没问题。”  
“……那你打算怎么搞清楚，就靠蒲熠星给你通风报信？”齐思钧道，“我看就Q-city这事他都自顾不暇了，现在人人都盯着他，说他是华尔街的东方狼，防备得紧呢。”  
“我会想办法的，不然你真以为我想给Uncle Ted打理生意啊，都是为了借他的财力和人脉罢了。”周峻纬叹口气，往沙发上一摊，“饿了，有吃的吗？”  
“煮个饺子？”  
“好~”  
齐思钧起身走进厨房，周峻纬侧着头看着他的背影，默默地做个一个“对不起”的口型。


	42. 42 剑锋出鞘

“远星科技55%的股份，Ms.Keatin请过目。”  
三天以后，唐九洲把从星动传媒那边买过来的股份合同递到了Laura Keatin面前，“按照约定，加上了8%的佣金，你签个名字，远星就是你的了。”  
“我找人扫他们的股票扫了半年，怎么都凑不够50%，你是怎么做到的？”  
Laura大笔一挥签了名，顺手撕下了一张支票，唐九洲想接，她却往回收了收，“远星科技是五年前在州政府的创新研发大赛里夺得头筹而成立的，它有20%的股份是归州政府科研部门持有的，你不可能买得到；它的三个股东分别持有10%，他们也不可能出卖自己的股份。”  
“Laura小姐那么精明，不可能没查到星动传媒手上有30%的远星股份，你找到我，也是因为我和齐思钧有交情吧？”唐九洲轻笑一下，“我还是很有自知之明的。”  
“但即使你把20%流通股和星动传媒搞定了，也就只有50%，”Laura饶有兴致，“那剩下的5%你是怎么变出来的？”  
“我运气好啊。”唐九洲道，“我本来只是想给齐思钧送幅画讨个人情，却发现那幅画的主人是某个银行的行长，一向都没有什么爱好艺术的名声，而那幅画的捐出者，恰恰是远星的三大股东之一。”  
“你是说他们通过慈善拍卖洗钱？”Laura一惊，“这可是……”  
“这可什么都不是，也许人家就是突然有个兴趣爱好呢？”唐九洲摇摇头，露出一个标准的公关笑容，“上次抢了你5%，这次还你5%，扯平了。”  
Laura算是明白了，她把支票递到他手里，“唐先生，有没有兴趣到天使基金来工作？我知道你不想给某个固定的集团打工，天使基金是一家专门为企业提供资本管理的公司，我们着眼于全球所有的优质企业，绝对不会让你失望的。”  
“谢谢你的邀请，但我暂时还是想自己到处碰一碰。”唐九洲接过支票，起身道别，“期待下一次的合作。”  
“我欣赏年轻人的干劲，但我还是想忠告你，这个世界一直都是弱肉强食，而且可能不只是经济上，还有可能是生命安全上。”Laura站起来，向他伸出手去，红色的指甲油亮丽明艳，“所有人都能用你，就代表你是所有人的敌人。”  
“……谢谢提醒。”唐九洲愣了愣，他看着Laura的笑容，不知怎的就想到了黑曼巴蛇——这种攻击速度最快的蛇，可能上一秒还在树顶懒懒地晒太阳，下一秒就已经缠上了你的颈。  
唐九洲离开Laura的办公室，一边等电梯一边拿出手机来查股市，他直觉这次Laura收购远星科技只是个幌子，但她实际的意图到底是什么呢？  
电梯门开了，唐九洲一抬头，却看见了David。他跟往常一样，戴着耳机拿着游戏机，一身悠闲服，一整个大写的“纨绔子弟”模样，他眼角余光看见了人，扬起头来，向唐九洲打招呼，“嗨，唐先生，又见面了！最近你跑我家跑好勤快呢！”  
唐九洲回以微微一笑，并不和他置气，“自食其力嘛，不勤快跑客户就只能吃西北风了。”  
David哈哈大笑，“我们都什么身份，就别装草根逆袭那套了。对了，下周球星Brent的订婚仪式是Ming搞的吧，给我留张票吧？我可以喜欢他了，你看，我连玩FIFA都选的他家球队对！”  
“……我想凭高阁的名声，这是很轻而易举的事，就不要给明明额外增加工作量了。”唐九洲推开David扬到他面前的游戏机，“你要是对公关行业这么感兴趣，不如向Mr.king争取一下，让他安排你进高阁公关部实习吧。”  
“谁不知道高阁公关部的Alan Kepler是King的传声筒啊，唐先生这是叫我跳坑呢！”David耸耸肩，把耳机戴上，“Relax, Ming is not my type.”  
“……”唐九洲腹诽谁管你的type是什么type，但David已经隔绝外界交流，哼着流行曲走开了，他摇摇头，重新按了电梯——被他这么一耽搁，他只能等下一趟电梯了。  
可是，David他真的只是纯粹和他抬一下杠吗？看着红色的电梯数字变化，唐九洲忽然想起，他好像每次看见David，他都在打游戏，而且用的还不是同一款游戏机，有时候是GBA，有时候是NDSL，有时候是Switch，有时候又是PSP.  
打游戏不奇怪，有钱人多换几款游戏机玩也不奇怪，但是，这年头还去研究GBA和NDSL就有些奇怪了，这些可以说是绝对要被淘汰了的机型，母公司停产了，连游戏都已经可以在新机型上晚了，除了情怀和收藏，根本没有任何价值。  
David的富二代形象是最普通的不务正业爱玩爱浪爱追潮流，可没有游戏收藏家这一条啊？  
唐九洲皱着眉头思考了一会，他走进电梯，打开地图搜索距离最近的书店。

郭文韬今天正式离职，PNC的同事给他搞了一个饯行宴——说是饯行，但从他们极力游说他把蒲熠星也请来一起玩的行动看来，捉住高阁这个财主才是他们的主要目的。  
“我也不是清高所以不去，但我现在很听话了，不可能再搞从前那种突袭逆转的把戏了，只怕他们会觉得我变得无聊了，会很失望哦。”  
“你在埋怨我让你变无聊了？”郭文韬把领结往上一推勒住他的喉结，惹得对方一阵求饶，“对，我就是这么无聊，你选了我就得受着！”  
“嗐，谁敢说我们郭经理无聊，那可真是没有受到过资本主义市场经济的毒打！”蒲熠星笑嘻嘻地捉住他的手，松开领带喘口气，“话说，你啥时候打的赛迦，也不给我吱一声，我好趁低价多屯点游戏啊！”  
郭文韬离开帝都风控和PNC的合作计划前最后一个案子，是做白武士帮助一个叫远星科技的公司抵住了来自游戏行业三巨头之一的赛迦科技的收购。赛迦在24小时内掷了七千万美元做空远星科技，满以为十拿九稳的时候，才发现空军里多了一个浑水摸鱼的郭文韬，收市前最后一个小时迅速把抛空的股份接回，还把价位小小地推高了0.3美元——据说赛迦的投资部经理气得把办公室的落地玻璃都打碎了——这可是一顿实在毒打了。  
郭文韬眨眨眼睛，转身敲了敲一台崭新的xbox one X：“我其实也可以毒打一些别的东西的。”  
“韬韬！冷静一点！这可是xbox系列里功能最强大尺寸却最小的一款，是无数工程师程序员的心血，是人类文明智慧的结晶……”  
“再废话我真砸了！赶紧换衣服！”  
在日益走上暴娇之路的爱人的威迫下，蒲熠星只能换了一身悠闲服，和他一起往举行饯别宴的餐厅去。两人一到场，蒲熠星就被各种嘘寒问暖包围了——在Q-city项目中王春彧把他推出来当靶子，绝大多数人都认为他才是幕后操盘手，纷纷对他表示敬畏巴结。蒲熠星也只能脸上笑嘻嘻心中MMP，总不能说我是被我自己老板摆上神台的你们的香火供错对象了，跟着我跑不光没好处还容易被人狙击吧？  
“蒲，给你介绍一个新朋友。”从前做蒲熠星副手的Kevin拉着一个陌生面孔的年轻人走过来，“Brain Yeats，MIT全A奖学金毕业的孩子。Brain，跟前辈打个招呼嘛！”  
“你是蒲熠星，”Brain Yeats是个干净整齐的大男孩模样，但也真的是个大男孩，不像个已经工作的社会人士，连说话的腔调都还是端正平稳，念书一样毫无起伏的学生腔调，他戴着一副厚重的黑色眼镜，透过玻璃瓶底般的镜片直白地盯着蒲熠星，在PNC三年便到了经理位置，年度接手案子是历届经理层里最多的，虽然也赚得多但是因为客户里有4成中小企客户，所以平均下来并不是单个案子价值最高的员工，因此都没有得到过PNC的年度优秀员工奖。但我觉得你值得，因为你的案子难度高，牵扯广，更适合广交人脉，而每次完成一个案子，案主都会介绍一到两个客户给你。你的管理模式不是垂直式，而是圆桌式，其他团队是员工围绕着经理服侍几个大客户；而你的团队是你主力负责麻烦的人，把其他容易处理的分配下去你只负责监督，因此你的团队成长快，很多人都能独当一面从头到尾处理客户，你的团队也比其他人的齐心。”  
“……怎么了，小朋友，你是要替我鸣不平吗？”蒲熠星有点摸不着头脑，只能干笑，“Kevin，你这是散播了我什么谣言……”  
“这是我从你的卷宗里得出来的数据分析，是对你的个人描述。”Brain 似乎没有意识到空气中的尴尬，径直继续他那念书般的话语，“严格来说不是我分析的，是我设计的程序分析的。”  
蒲熠星不以为意，历年来都有很多IT人士积极开发所谓的“炒股神器”，认为凭计算机运算就能猜测到股市涨跌规律，并不是新奇的研究领域，但他一直都对此嗤之以鼻——炒股的是人，而人是最不符合逻辑的。“哦，那你继续加油吧，我是不介意你把我当数据材料啦~~”  
“我设计的程序不是针对股市的，是针对股市操盘手的。”Brain 好像早就预料到了蒲熠星的态度，字句铿锵地辩解道，“你们总是说炒股票的是人，所以不能用机器逻辑去分析股市，所以我设计的这个程序是专门针对操盘手的，从索罗斯到阿努特，每个人都有他的投资风格，你也一样，算计到某个节点某个操盘手是选择进还是退，也就掌握了股市的规律。当然还不是很成熟，但我想总会有一天，我有足够多的样本时，就能更精确地分析到每个人了。”  
“哦？那你不让人故意反其道行之？”  
“你以为你的故意，其实也是一种必然，人会故意去死必定是为了比活着更大的利益。”Brain 说罢，鞠了躬，“我不是在针对你，只是……”  
“只是我比较显眼，不研究一下我都说不过去是吧？”蒲熠星笑笑，拍了拍Kevin的肩膀，“没事，你们尽管分析，能跟上我算你们厉害。”  
“他就是这样，多喝两杯就嚣张跋扈。”郭文韬打圆场，他向Brain笑笑，“他这个人最不爱按套路出牌，你要是能研究出来他的套路记得给我发一份。”  
“郭文韬……”  
“咳咳，”蒲熠星生怕Brain也会把郭文韬一顿分析，连忙打断话题，“Kevin你是从哪里捡到这么个厉害孩子的？”按理说他应该连一面都过不去。  
“说来也巧，我是从赛迦公司门口看到他被赶出来，东西掉了一地，好心帮了帮他，就发现了一份预测报告，Stephen，他可是把你的做法给预测了出来呢。”  
郭文韬一愣，诧异地看向Brain，“你预测到了我的做法？”  
“你比他沉得住气，他的做法比较激进，酷爱绝地反击一波带走；而你则会选择放长线吊大鱼的模式。”Brain 的语气没有一点得意，“所以你比较容易预测。”  
“额……”  
“那赛迦为什么还把你赶走？”  
蒲熠星这个问题让Kevin和Brain都沉默了一下，最终Brain说了句“因为个人原因”就不了了之了。蒲熠星和郭文韬交换个眼神，郭文韬便拉着Brain去自助餐区拿食物，蒲熠星压低声音和Kevin说道，“说吧，这孩子什么来路？”  
“他是远星科技大股东George Yeats的儿子，我猜赛迦本来是想拉拢太子反朝廷，没想到太子无心政事，还让Stephen这个外臣给打回去了。”  
“……你别再看中国古装电视剧里，这比方打得我都快听不懂你说什么了！”Kevin不知道什么时候开始沉迷中国古代宫廷偶像剧，从康熙王朝看到延禧攻略，深深沉迷那些帝王心术，有时候蒲熠星觉得他比他还懂这些套路，“我就说Yeats这个姓氏那么耳熟，总不能是诗人吧，原来是远星科技。”  
“Brain不愿意进入父母的公司，不想搞科技产业，一心想搞金融，我觉得他能行的……当然我不是说他设计那些程序，我是说他的本质，”Kevin笑了，“他总让我想起你。”  
“……不会吧，我帅多了吧？！”  
“……你现在不是我的上司了，我可是要反驳你的了！”Kevin说罢，和蒲熠星一同笑了个前俯后仰，笑完了才正经说道，“别说同行如敌国，我可是关照你了，你也得关照一下我。”  
“行，你说，要我怎么关照？”  
“PNC接手了远星科技的投资管理委托，要是高阁对远星有什么安排的话，麻烦提前吱个声。”  
“啊？”蒲熠星诧异，“我怎么会知道高阁对远星……等等，你是说高阁现在有远星的股份在手？”  
“你不知道？”这下换Kevin蒙了，他点开一个企业查询APP，输入了远星科技，显示其大股东是一家叫Luna Art 的公司，“你可别告诉你不知道Luna Art是什么？”  
蒲熠星当然知道，Luna Art 是Laura私人名下的一个艺术文化公司——没有什么比艺术品更好操纵价格的商品了。“这真不是高阁的事情，是Laura自己的意思吧？”  
“啊？”Kevin大失所望，“我还以为远星科技终于搭上了个大靠山呢，之前还能靠着星动传媒……”  
“星动传媒？”又是一个熟悉的名字，蒲熠星觉得太阳穴开始有些疼了，“传媒不是都得靠技术嘛，怎么还放弃了一家科技公司呢？”  
“这我就不晓得了，诶，你们和那位齐副总不是挺熟悉吗？Stephen不是他的高中同学？有什么内幕的话记得关照一下，尽管我们身处两宫，我还是以你蒲熠星马首是瞻……”  
“Kevin你真的不要再看宫斗剧了……”  
翌日上午蒲熠星请了假，到他下午回到办公室，助手告诉他有快递；拆开来，却是一本书。  
《Ready Player One》。  
头号玩家。  
又是哪位玩家下了场？


	43. 43 剑锋出鞘

这一天齐思钧非常忙，忙于各种人情对应上——一上午他就接了三四十个电话，全是各个游戏商的各个部门的经理拐着弯子恳求他把某些视频暂时下架，对方还在强调自己不是干预文化新闻自由，只是在“争取一些纠正每个游戏都会犯的错的时间”。  
每个游戏都会犯的错，简单来说就是bug，就算齐思钧不怎么玩游戏，但周峻纬偶尔会和学生们打两盘联络感情，他也耳濡目染了一些知识。游戏出现bug是再普通不过的事情，他也没搞懂是怎么回事，为什么各大游戏行家焦头烂额地找他求情。  
不过1个小时以后他就明白了。不止星动传媒的视频平台，甚至传统的电视游戏频道都报道这个惊人的bug的来龙去脉。  
这个出现bug的游戏叫《欲望之城》，在玩家们攻打一个叫“猩红血人”的boss时，血人进入红血阶段便会释放技能“红莲”，这是一种让玩家“中毒”的攻击，玩家会迅速掉血，但同时攻击力增加十倍，迫使玩家在自己血掉光以前杀死血人。这只是个增加游戏难度和趣味的设计，离开副本，红莲便会失效。  
然而从今天凌晨开始，《欲望之城》所有服里都出现了一种奇怪的现象，大量玩家刚刚上线就疯狂掉血，五分钟内就死亡了，再次登录也是再次速死；而更可怕的是，一些在市集上线的玩家，他们在疯狂掉血的同时，还会传染其他玩家，一时间“尸横遍野”，大量玩家想在五分钟内逃离“感染区”，纷纷往周边城镇奔跑，便把传染病传播得更广了，而有人贪图那五分钟内的攻击暴涨，故意感染病毒，上线便砸抢其他高玩夺取装备，先把高端设备放进自己袋子里再死；有的公会则乘机往敌对公会“投毒”……各种乱状丝毫不逊色于现实的瘟疫传播。  
截止到中午十二点，《欲望之城》在中国，美国，加拿大，日本等等全球十多个服全面沦陷，游戏进入瘫痪状态，赛迦宣布锁服，全力修复，保障玩家的最大权益。  
《欲望之城》是全球三大游戏厂商之一的赛迦旗下最大的游戏，鼎盛程度有多高呢？就是平均每十个人就有一个人玩，而这十个人里九个人都耳闻过这个游戏，现在，这数量惊人的玩家同时炸毛，其舆论声势可想而知，光是星动传媒的游戏板块就有一百多个游戏up主是《欲望之城》的死忠粉，这个bug一出现他们就连夜研究，比官方工作还快地研究出了这是红莲出现了bug，离开了副本依旧继续感染玩家，他们制作了声泪俱下的真情实感的视频，控诉这是一个官方制作的病毒失控了，殃及无辜，毁了大家的精神乐园。  
齐思钧犯难了：尽管赛迦联系他的时候誓神劈愿说这个bug他们会尽快修复，给玩家一个交代，但是隔行如隔山，他也不知道他们修复需要多少时间，而平台如果卡up主的视频卡几个小时，肯定会被投诉，而且连传统媒体都报道了，他就算卡了视频又有什么用呢？  
“老齐，先趁热吃一口吧，”周峻纬看齐思钧一直回复信息，知道他忙，但也担心他不定时吃饭落下的胃病发作，他挪到他身边，舀了一勺子热饭到他嘴边，“不然你回复你的，我喂你，你负责张嘴就行。”  
齐思钧笑着推开他，“餐厅呢，大庭广众的收敛一点。”  
“你还记得这是在跟我约会不是工作午餐呢。”周峻纬拿过他的手机把屏幕向下盖上，“怎么着也得吃饱了才有力气打仗啊。”  
“如果是我自己上战场我反而能大口大口地吃饭，养精蓄锐嘛，问题是我现在看不懂这到底是不是一场战役。”齐思钧摇头，他把手机翻开，点开一篇权威游戏论坛新鲜出炉的专题报道给他看，慢慢嚼起了米饭，“这真的只是一次技术问题，还是有人想对付赛迦？要知道赛迦光是《欲望之城》一个游戏就市值过亿了，它有什么风吹草动，不止游戏行业，连带的动漫文化，影视周边都会被波及。”  
“我是不清楚游戏行业的生意，但是我觉得比生意更重要的是玩家，”周峻纬粗略看过那篇报道，忽然叹气，“虽然我不是那种一个游戏没了就会觉得精神家园被毁的人，但我知道虚拟世界给了多少玩家精神慰藉，拯救了多少个孤独的灵魂，又承载了多少人的青春和回忆，如果真的只是因为商业斗争而倒下了一个行业巨头，我觉得痛哭流涕得最真情实感的不会只有赛迦的老板。”  
“……行了，我都戴上戒指了，你就别再散发这种该死的魅力了。”哪怕认识了那么久，齐思钧还是不得不说每当周峻纬正儿八经地表达，那种既理性又浪漫的说话方式总是能狠狠击中他，就彷佛宇宙中固然有千万行星璀璨，但他却说它们只是亿万年前就逝去了的鬼魂，来到你我面前只是为了给我营造说爱你的气氛，是最大手笔的科幻浪漫，“我知道了，我不会卡那些up主的视频，这是他们关心的方式，但我会让工作人员向游戏UP主作出一个引导，结尾加上赛迦也在加紧修复的信息，希望大家能尽早回家。”  
“尽早回家，这个说法我很喜欢。”周峻纬捉起他手往手背上亲了一下，“这个老板我也很喜欢。”  
“那就拜托你以后继续关照了。”  
太阳一升一落一天就过去了，不知道多少程序员的头发在这24小时里白了又落了，翌日《欲望之城》如约重开，尽管玩家们都遭受了一定程度的损失，但好在电子时空一切都有数据记录，赛迦承诺会把玩家的数据恢复到红莲病毒前的状态，也给在这场“瘟疫”中没有做出恶意行为的玩家发放了纪念皮肤“不灭精魂”，算是逐渐消弭了玩家的怒意。  
可是当晚凌晨，又一个bug爆发。这次是另一个副本，在打掉boss之后，会随机掉落装备，也有可能掉落游戏币，本来全靠几率，但是一篇指导大家如何利用bug来百分之一百打落游戏币的“攻略”不胫而走，很多玩家甚至公会，组织起来疯狂打boss，至官方收到红色警告时，游戏里的游戏币已经泛滥了三十倍。  
这个bug比红莲病毒还要命：游戏币是可以和真实货币兑换的，直到官方锁服，光是美国服就已经有接近二十万美金被兑换走了，其他区的损失也在统计中，估计有过百万美金。  
这是真正的空手套白狼，是实在的网络经济犯罪，赛迦发布声明，称已经报警，并敦促恶意攻击的个人黑客也好，敌对公司也好，放弃这种毁灭别人精神家园为自己谋利的举动，不然只会遭受全社会的唾弃以及法律的制裁。  
尽管这篇声明发得很有水平，却也没能阻止赛迦的股价跳水般下跌，一个被猎人盯上的猎物，而且那个猎人还有能力在全球范围内影响现实经济秩序，是不会有人投资去圈养它的。赛迦先前收购远星失败已经不是一个利好消息，如今还遭受技术打击，大家都猜测这次可不止投资部的玻璃要碎了。  
郭文韬一边吃着燃面一边看午间新闻，邵建强唉声叹气，他好奇问道，“邵叔，你也玩游戏啊？”  
“我眼睛都花了玩什么游戏？”邵建强摇头，“我一个老友的孙子很喜欢这个游戏，前天因为它出事了，哭得不想上学，现在又这样，真不知道他会怎么样。”  
郭文韬也摇头，但语气却不太一样，“现在的小孩就是太沉迷在虚拟世界里了，让他们意识到电子游戏始终不是现实，让他们尽快摆脱这种脆弱的空中楼阁，面对现实，发展一些无法被夺取的爱好，这对他们也有好处啊。”  
“哎，你这话就没道理了，都是爱好，怎么还分高低了？”一个邻座的食客不满地插话，“再说了有什么爱好是不能被夺取的？今天你让人搞得没法玩游戏，明天就有人能搞得你没法打篮球。”  
“……嗯，你说得对，是我妄加判断了。”郭文韬抬头就看见对方的背包上挂着一个他不认识的塑料小人挂件，心想这肯定也是个ACG文化爱好者，而对方可不会像蒲熠星那样惯着他，万一惹急了是真的会来打他的，便赶紧认怂，对方看他和善温柔的模样，也不好继续说些什么，嘀嘀咕咕地转了回去吃饭。  
不过这个人也提醒了郭文韬去关心一下蒲熠星，他可是个正宗的游戏迷。可他刚刚拿起手机还没有拨号，蒲熠星的信息便先跳了出来，是很少见的命令式语气：  
【去PNC截住Brian Yeats！我马上过去！】  
那个感叹号让他感觉大事不妙，他赶紧结了账便往PNC赶去，虽然他现在没有通行员工证，但刚刚离职不久，还是能在前台小姐那里刷脸的。他直奔投资部Kevin的办公室，刚好捉住了开会回来的Kevin，“Kevin！Brian在吗？我有事找他！”  
“Brian？他今天请假了啊。”  
郭文韬现在也开始和蒲熠星一样头疼了。


	44. 44 剑锋出鞘

几乎所有人都知道，赛迦的总裁办公室里一直放着一台雅达利PONG。这是世界上第一个电子游戏公司雅达利的出品，也是现在全世界唯一一台还在运作的雅达利初代游戏机——毕竟连雅达利公司都已经在2013年破产了。它的界面非常简单无聊，现在看来就是一个用像素格子堆砌出来的人用一个箭头击中了一个由红色像素格子堆砌起来的长条——而这在游戏中就代表一个骑士用宝剑击倒了巨龙。  
Jean Holiday是在1980年从他哥哥手里接过这台游戏机的，那时候他十岁。40年了，他从一个玩游戏的小屁孩变成了享负盛名的游戏厂家的掌舵人。他不惜重金把当年在雅达利公司工作的老一辈技术员工都挖了过来，就是专门给他维护这台老祖宗的，也只有这些人才知道，那些一次次改变赛迦的命运的重要决定，很多都在Holiday看似放空脑袋地操纵着这个像素小人时产生的。  
他也玩现在那些精彩的游戏，可是当他想要找一个安静的地方思考，只有这个简陋的像素小人才是他最忠诚的伙伴。  
“扣扣”的敲门声打断了他的朋友聚会，但来客却是他意想不到的，“我以为你永远都不会进赛迦的大门。”  
“虽然你是一个幼稚自大又歧视黑人歧视女性的愚蠢白人男人，但不代表你泼我的那杯咖啡比金钱还重要。”Laura Keatin今天是有备而来，从她穿着当年在赛迦工作时的土气粉色制服看来便知来之不善，她不等Holiday说话便径直坐到了会客沙发的一端，“Holiday，现在的世界不是你躲在房间里斗斗恶龙就行了的，知道什么叫AI吗，知道什么叫深度学习吗？很快就你分不出来到底在和你玩的是人还是机器了。”  
“如果你是来嘲笑我的话，你可以走了，不要打扰我和我的朋友聚会……”  
“你的小朋友不懂代码也不懂编程，可解答不了为什么你的游戏突然不断出现bug.”  
Holiday稀疏的眉毛抖了抖，咬牙切齿地蹦出两个字：“……是你？！”  
“怎么可能是我，我只是个拿着三流大学毕业证书混吃混喝勾引老板儿子不成被辞退的黑婊子啊。”Laura笑眯眯地，一字不漏地重复着当年Holiday侮辱她的言语。  
这些字眼像一个个巴掌，疯狂地扇到了Holiday的脸上，对方胸有成足的笑更让他如坐针毡，“你到底是来做什么的？！”  
“我可以告诉你，在你的游戏世界里有一个毫不显眼的小玩家，他不是人，是一个AI算法模拟的玩家，而他却具备学习纠错的能力，或者说他的诞生就是为了找出你的游戏的bug.别人做日常，他在找bug;别人在打副本，他在找bug;别人在交朋友，他还在找bug.他永远不下线，像big brother一样永远盯着你，没有任何东西能承受得住这样的凝视，游戏也不行。”Laura举起一个剪刀手，“我只要这么多，就告诉你这个小人儿是谁，以及怎么阻止他这种疯狂的行为。”  
“你这是敲诈勒索！我为什么要向你屈服！”Holiday嗤之以鼻，“我有那么多的工程师程序员，总会找到他的！而你这种行为，已经构成了犯罪！等捉到那个AI玩家，我会把你一并告个倾家荡产！”  
“诶，别急，先听我说完嘛，我可不是要两亿，也不是两千万。”Laura指了指窗外，夜色中的洛克菲广场，蓝钻心脏的光芒烨烨生辉，“我要你手上那2%的高阁股份。”  
“……是远星科技，是远星科技的叶芝！”Holiday的大脑近十年内都没有这么高速地运作过了，自从Laura Keatin带着欧洲天使基金代表人的身份回到纽约入主高阁，一直到她收购远星，到赛迦出现危机，一连串的事件像一片片煽动的蝴蝶翅膀，终于卷起了飓风，“你收购远星科技是为了得到叶芝程序！”  
十二年前，《欲望之城》刚刚面世震撼全球时，大批游戏爱好者自发为它组建论坛，以《欲望之城》为主题的大大小小的论坛不下百个，最终一个叫“城事”的论坛因为优质的内容而逐渐成了爱好者们聚集的地方。这些优质内容编写者除了部分业内人士，还有一个特别亮眼的网友，他的ID叫“叶芝程序”，他非常热爱这个游戏，经常反馈有用的意见给管理员，有时候连游戏设计，编程人员都会去看他的帖子。他曾经写过一个帖子，说可以开发一个专门找bug的程序，这个程序不应该像电脑那么一板一眼富有逻辑性，而是应用混沌算法，像一个真正的人，做一些“可是你干嘛要这样做呢？”的行为，才能尽可能找出游戏的潜伏bug。  
在十二年前，AI都尚且是一个偏向科幻概念，深度神经网络学习更是鲜有人问津，他的发言被当作痴人说梦；但很快，他就更新了一篇帖子，一口气列出了二十多个bug，这些bug即使一个人不眠不休数个月也不可能全都试出来。于是大家传说得神乎其神，觉得他已经把这个专门试bug的“叶芝程序”写出来了，纷纷求他说明。但那个帖子是“叶芝程序”最后一次写的帖子，之后他就销声匿迹了，那篇帖子在社交网络面世以后更是随着消失的城事论坛石沉大海，再也无人问津了。  
但Holiday始终记着这件事，当年他曾经让人追踪IP地址，追踪到了一个贵族式寄宿学校就无法查询了——校园网采用了共用IP，无法查到到底是哪个孩子。  
直到五年前远星科技在州政府的科技大赛上赢得头筹，而他们的团队领头人名字叫George Yeats，他就觉得他很有可能是那个叶芝程序，于是一直密谋收购远星科技，即便后来它被Laura买下了，他也没有放弃狙击，只是被郭文韬当白武士挡下来了而已。  
“你想收购远星科技不也是一样的理由吗？”Laura冷笑，“别跟我扯什么守护游戏玩家的精神家园，怎么不见你让他们少花点钱买装备呢？如果你得到了叶芝程序，不也是一样用它来搞垮对手，好让自己一家独大？现在我给你选择了，你可以选择继续等警察处理，他们花些时间总会搞清楚了，那么远星科技当然会因为不正当竞争而被告，你大可以告他个倾家荡产，但是之后呢？叶芝程序会被强制销毁，远星科技这几年的财政状况你也心知肚明，能值几个钱？”  
“……你花那么大的心思，就是为了得到高阁2%的股份？”Holiday惊讶，但是他想了想，如果Laura光明正大向他买，难道他看得上她，会愿意和她谈生意吗，不是到了这个地步，他会要让她坐在自己的会客沙发上，听她说这么多的话吗？  
不会，他大概率还是会像二十年前那样，羞辱她一通便把她赶走。  
Holiday看着那个像素小人，他已经被红龙咬死了。  
是他自己害得今天的赛迦落到这样的地步。  
“你想要怎么处理？”Holiday终于把那台雅达利游戏机关机了，“低调签合同还是高调开记招？”  
“我会给你足够的证据证明是远星科技在搞鬼，然后你要说服警方和你一起开记招，对远星提出高额索赔，到时远星科技自然会把资产抵押给你还债，包括技术专利，也包括叶芝程序。”Laura却没顺着Holiday给出的选择，她轻哼了一声，“明天在远星科技跌倒10美元的时候，我要看见这场记招开始。”  
先是高调收购，再来是抵住大厂收购，这两个事件早把远星的股价推到了它成立以来的新高，但原来她费金心思把它推高，只是为了把它摔得更狠。Holiday难以置信地看着眼前这个干练飒爽的女人，他好像开始能想象到她是怎么在白人社会里厮杀到现在这个位置的了，“你收购远星就是为了威胁我要高阁的股份，顺便做空它大赚一笔？”  
“随便你以为我想做什么，反正，你最好听我的。”  
Laura现在甚至不屑于给他一个解释，正如他当年辞退她也根本不需要任何原因，她拍拍裙子站起来，拿起Holiday桌面上的开信刀，从自己的领口一刀划了下去，那件老土俗言的粉色套裙发出难听的布料撕裂声，她把它用力扯烂了，露出里面一件贴身的剪裁良好时尚的一步裙，她把那件象征她在这里所遭受的屈辱的裙子狠狠地掷到了Holiday头上，转身就往门外走去。  
这一次，再也没有警卫敢拦着她了。

又是一个日出，远星科技的股价从开市起便一点点下跌，但幅度不是特别大，午间财经新闻的分析专家把这归结于这是赛迦遭黑的影响，然而到了下午开始，远星科技的股价突然大泻，从45元直跳20元，纽交所里的股票经纪又忙成了一锅粥。  
Laura Keatin坐在她的办公室里，眺望曼哈顿岛曝晒在日光中的惨况，她知道此时Jean Holiday已经把自己收拾得人模狗样，去找警察局局长说开记招的事了。她看了一眼红绿线交错的电脑屏幕，又打开了随便一个网台——反正如此轰动的新闻，哪个台都肯定会播。  
远星的股票已经跌倒10元了，Laura想也差不多该回购股份了，但是一个电话打断了她吩咐团队买回远星股票的举动。  
“是你在抛空远星吧？”对方的声音低沉清冷。  
“放心，我会在记招开始前把股票买回来，远星还在我手里，还是能用叶芝程序和赛迦交换高阁的股份的……”  
“别买回了，全抛掉，把自己摘干净。”  
Laura愣了一下，“什么意思？”  
“……开电视看看吧。”  
对方挂了电话，而那网台也真的紧急插播了一条新闻，是Holiday和警方一起召开的记者招待会——但是，Holiday身边还站着一个戴着黑框眼镜的二十岁上下的年轻男孩，Laura完全不认识这个男孩。  
“……感谢远星科技的鼎力支持，为我们找到了‘欲望之城’的技术漏洞，而且非常难得地为我们连夜开发出了查漏补缺的技术，在此，我想隆重感谢一个人，我想我们的老玩家都非常熟悉他，”Holiday把那位略显木讷的男孩带到了自己身边，“这位先生就是元老级别的‘欲望之城’技术论坛‘城事’的管理员之一，三天找出了二十多个bug的超班大神，ID‘叶芝程序’，现任远星科技技术总监George Yeats 的公子Brian Yeats！”  
Laura双目圆瞪，怎么回事？！为什么？！这什么发展？！  
“这位天才少年八岁开始就把自己的精神家园建筑在了我们的游戏上，十二年前我就在寻找他，但我太过骄傲，没想到他居然是一个十岁的小孩；”Holiday紧紧地搭着Brian的肩膀，“我在十岁时收到了一台雅达利游戏机，从此立志投身游戏行业；而Brian也是在十岁时接触到赛迦，现在已经是MIT的全A毕业生。命运真是太神奇了，我愿意相信这是游戏之神的巧妙安排，从今天起，赛迦将和远星科技联合组建游戏安全专家组，由Brian 带领，我相信他会给出一份最让大家满意的答卷，我们会勠力同心，把家里收拾齐整，迎接各位回家！”  
记招现场的掌声和记者争先恐后的发问声淹没了平台主持的话语，Laura跌坐在椅子里，脑子里如同开了一场多人混斗的拳击赛，拳手们互相殴斗了半天，最后死伤无数，竟然也决不出个冠军来。  
这流了一地的血，疼了一身的伤，难道就这般毫无意义？！  
她算尽了所有机关，耗尽了半生心血，为什么，为什么会功败垂成？！  
Laura 猛地抓起手机，往那个她不该打的电话号码拨了过去，“我一定要一个为什么！不然我不知道自己明天开会说时出什么来！”  
“……晚上九点，罗玛丽酒吧，别开自己的车。”  
郭文韬挂掉电话，便给蒲熠星发信息问他今晚想吃什么。  
但其实他回答什么都无所谓，他无论如何都会找个借口缺席的，反正他今天大获全胜，心情肯定很好，不会和他计较。  
却不想蒲熠星回了他一句“今晚和Brian吃个饭当赔罪吧。”  
叶芝程序再厉害，也算不出来他这个幕后玩家。  
他想了想，回了一个“OK”.


	45. 45 剑锋出鞘

Brian Yeats拖着脚步往家里走，不是他父母的家，而是他独自租下的公寓，这里距离公司很近——却不是远星科技公司，而是赛迦娱乐公司。  
公寓楼很久，楼梯感应灯一忽而亮一忽而暗，他扶着已经磨得光滑的铁杆扶手走了五层楼，掏出钥匙开门。  
身后忽然传来陌生的脚步声——这是顶层，而这楼层只有他一个租客，他警惕地回头，一瓶冰冻的可乐就摁在了他脸上。  
“可以啊，小朋友，高清电视都看不到青春痘，平时保养不错嘛！”可乐拿开，蒲熠星笑嘻嘻地去撩他的刘海，“原来遮起来了！”  
“你走路怎么还那么慢，脚还疼吗？”旁边的郭文韬则扬了扬手上一瓶药剂，“中国特产，云南白药，专门给你的。”  
“你们怎么过来了？”Brian一脸紧张，“会不会被人拍到……”  
“拍到就拍到啊，你怕什么？朋友聚餐也不行吗？”蒲熠星做个“请”的手势，“今天让你见识一下正宗的中国菜，保证你不会再吃得下外面那些改良中餐！”  
“哎……这……我，我这里没有煮的东西……”  
“我们什么都带过来了！”郭文韬指了指地上一大袋子的食材调料，“可别告诉我你连瓦斯炉都没有。”  
“那还是有的……”Brian推了推眼镜，知道自己怎么都拗不过了，只能开门了，“是你们自己要煮的，我没说要吃……”  
“你要是把自己的数据扔进去程序里分析，结果一定是口是心非的傲娇小屁孩。”  
蒲熠星和郭文韬笑着把他推进屋里，两人分工有序，蒲熠星进厨房去备菜，郭文韬则给他查看脚伤。  
“我真的没事，冰敷一下就好。”  
Brian被摁在单人沙发上挣扎不得，郭文韬捉住他的脚检查，裤脚一卷起便看见他脚踝处红肿一片，他惊讶道，“肿成这样你还说没事？还好我把跌打酒也带过来了，给你揉揉……你忍着啊，会很疼。”  
“什么酒？……啊啊啊啊！！！”  
蒲熠星在厨房里一边洗菜一边发出丧心病狂的笑，“让你cos神偷侠盗！知道错了吧！”  
“我，我是为了亡羊补牢……啊啊啊！真的疼！疼！”Brian这个理科宅男最大的运动量也就是爬个楼梯，哪里受得了每天晨跑十公里的郭文韬的手劲，疼得涕泗横流，哇哇大叫，“都怪你们来捉我，我才扭到的！”  
“我们不来拦住你，今天你在电视上的形象就不会那么光辉了。”郭文韬笑了，把三成力再放轻一点，“以后别这么傻，你以为你黑了人家全世界的服务器，是往人家前台扔一个有破解程序的硬盘就能解决的事情吗？”  
“我都说了我没有黑‘欲望之城’！”Brian又疼又急，语音语调终于不是那么平铺直叙了，“我写叶芝程序是为了给它debug，后来发现它越来越高效，我已经马上手动把它退出登录了！”  
“我们知道不是你，不然也不会来找你了，”郭文韬给Brian揉散了淤血，感觉他关节也没有错位，才给他缠上绷带固定，“但你也太疏忽了，竟然把叶芝程序放在远星科技的数据库，不然也不会给Laura机会去使用。要不是你已经有破解程序，Holiday又不甘心被她威胁，才不会答应和远星和解呢。”  
“韬韬，你真的以为Holiday只是在给远星台阶下吗？”蒲熠星插嘴，“你以为这场记招真的只是为了解除远星的嫌疑吗？”  
郭文韬愕然，“那还有什么负面影响要处理？”  
“赛迦娱乐之前收购远星，我猜也是为了叶芝程序，而现在他不仅得到了它，还能借着Brian在老玩家中的声望，扫清了玩家对于‘欲望之城’会不会再被黑的忧虑。这对他来说是送上门的公关机会啊，又能卖情怀又能促进合作，何乐而不为。”  
Brian一脸这才明白过来的神情，同时泛起了浓浓的失望，蒲熠星走过来，搭了搭他的肩膀，“但归根到底，也要你真的是个大神，也真的很热爱这个游戏，Holiday才会接受你的条件，不但不控告远星科技，还跟它合作啊，这是你一直以来付出的努力的回报，不管他们到底打的什么算盘，反正你想守护的东西，你真的守护住了就好了。别想太多别的。”  
“……我以为我去搞金融，就可以保护游戏世界不被金钱污染。”Brian看着蒲熠星，良久，他深深地叹了一口气，“我还是没有把你分析透彻。”  
“Brian,其实我不是很明白你为什么执着于研究人？”蒲熠星饶有兴致，“你一开始就提倡用模拟人类行为的混沌算法去写叶芝程序，现在你也是在研究股市操盘手而不是股市，我以为你是那种比较内向的社恐的小朋友，可是我发现你其实对人最感兴趣啊！”  
“那当然啊，”Brian的语气理所当然，“游戏当然是和人一起玩最开心啊！”  
蒲熠星和郭文韬都愣了一下，他们这些老谋深算的聪明人，在这个小孩面前，一文不值。  
“你想吃什么，我去做给你吃吧。”郭文韬从蒲熠星身上摘下围裙绑到自己身上，“我厨艺比他好。”  
“诶，怎么说话呢！”  
两人给Brian做了一顿丰盛的大餐，还多做了一些给他放在冰箱里保存，直喂得孩子说吃不下了，才收拾好战场，打道回府。  
“哎呀，真的觉得自己老了。”小区老旧，他们把车子停在有些距离的路口，牵着手散着步过去的时候，蒲熠星忽然感叹，“本来觉得自己那些老狐狸跟前还很嫩，现在看着九洲啊Brian啊这些孩子，有点中年危机提前到来的感觉了。”  
“四舍五入你都快三十了，还想跟小孩子争长短啊？”郭文韬取笑他，“见多了老狐狸，换个口味指导一下小鲜肉也不错嘛。”  
“那不然我们也生一个孩子玩玩？”  
“你能生的话我不介意你多生几个。”  
“你怕疼的话我们也可以领养嘛！”  
“净耍嘴皮子，敢不敢试试看到底谁生？”  
“……”  
两人正斗着嘴，蒲熠星忽然扬手叫了台计程车，“我还约了一个客户，你先回家……回来我们再讨论生孩子的事！”  
“啧，赶紧去赚钱！还靠你养呢！”  
蒲熠星上了车，郭文韬看看时间，距离九点还有十五分钟。  
够他赶去黑玛丽酒吧了。

蒲熠星的确约了客户，只是他没有告诉他，这个客户他也认识。  
“这是Brian从高阁的电脑里黑出来的资料，”蒲熠星把一份文件放到桌面上，“只能到大区主管了，再往上，大区经理的安全等级太高了，他不敢冒险，怕触动防火墙。”  
“起码我不再只是知道一个名字。”周峻纬拿起那份文件，湖区百亩土地计划，原来是高阁打算在一个自然湖区发展房地产项目，而其中关于自然环境评估的机构他是知道的，他的父亲周诺明是那家机构里最权威的专家领头人，他翻到了项目负责人，但都只有实务执行人，没有决策层的名单，“能找到这个项目是谁主推的吗？”  
“这么大一个计划，不可能是高阁一家吃得下的，”蒲熠星无奈道，“你也得给我点时间，王春彧好歹是我的老板，我总不能在他眼皮底下偷盗公司机密吧。”  
“只是一个项目负责人，算什么机密？”周峻纬揪住了他的话柄，“除非是整个计划都还没有曝光……可是都已经找我父亲做评估了那就算没有正式公布也至少已经到了要实际行动的时候，可是行业内怎么会没有一点风声呢？是被谁压下来了，是不是？”  
“……跟你聊天真是恐怖，难怪韬韬都不爱说话。”蒲熠星呛了一口咖啡，“你别再问了，我也不会回答。如果不是你主动告诉我叶芝程序的事情，我也不会还你这个人情……但是我也很奇怪，你是怎么知道叶芝程序的？”  
“我是不知道，但我带过一个学生，她研究的是网络游戏生态对人际交往的影响，她的论文我看过，其中这一段我印象挺深刻的，毕竟十二年前就有人提到深度神经学习的AI程序，这前瞻性非常厉害，而刚好有人送了我家老齐一副画，起因是远星科技，我看到了他们家股东之一就姓Yeats，一个灵感就击中了我，说不定叶芝程序就是一个天才小朋友最纯粹的热爱结晶呢？我就是盲猜的，没想到猜中了。”周峻纬笑笑，反问道，“我反而好奇你为什么要救远星科技呢？”  
“既然有人送了画给你家老齐，那你应该也知道是唐九洲在帮Laura Keatin收购远星科技吧？”蒲熠星有条不紊地解说着，好像一切都是他写的剧本，“九洲是收钱办事的，这事跟他没有什么关系；但是Laura和赛迦都在不惜一切地收购远星科技，这就很奇怪了；后来到赛迦出现漏洞危机，你又告诉了我叶芝程序的事情，我就明白了，Laura想要的赛迦手上那2%的高阁股份，而远星科技里有能够威胁赛迦的技术。那事情就好办了，我只要敲掉Laura这个中间人，直接把远星科技和赛迦联系在一起就可以了。”  
“那上午你为什么让我帮忙托住远星科技的股价？”周峻纬继续不解，“很明显是Laura想吃一笔空头，你直接把她抛售出来的股票都买了，远星科技不就是你的了吗？”  
“我就是想让她都接回去啊，她让唐九洲买的股份，是没有股市记录的私下买卖；但她在股市上进行买卖就有记录了，我就有证据证明是她在暗中购入高阁的股份，到时候她就要跟王春彧解释了。”蒲熠星耸耸肩，“可惜啊，她没接，捉不到她了。”  
“你是真的在给王春彧卖命，还是只是为了得到他的信任？”周峻纬皱眉，“用得着这么拼吗？”  
“为什么不能两者都是呢？”蒲熠星却道，“如果王春彧是个能够平衡好利益和道义的人，我就安安分分地给他打工不也挺好的吗？我也想能够像你和小齐那样，大大方方地在一起，好好地生活，你们别总是把我当作什么大冒险家啊。”  
“……蒲熠星，我开始知道文韬看上你什么了。”周峻纬笑了，像打完一场篮球赛一般搂住了对方队友，“你有点意思啊！”  
“哎哎哎，咱们都是有家室的人！注意一点！”蒲熠星就恨自己长矮了几厘米，不然这下就是他去搂周峻纬了，“行了！”  
“老齐今天加班，我送你回家吧。”  
“……那你现在很闲是吧？”蒲熠星眼睛转了转，“那你和我去一趟明月餐馆。”  
“这个点吃饭？”  
“不，收拾孩子去。”

Laura喝光了两杯纯威士忌，郭文韬才开口劝道，“起码这次你没有暴露，王春彧就是怀疑你，也没有证据，你还是可以好好地待在高阁里的。”  
“上次是唐九洲，这次是Brian Yeats，这些小屁孩总来挡老娘的路！”Laura忿忿不平，却也自嘲地呵呵笑了两声，“不过还是怪我自己贪心，干嘛想赚那一笔空头呢？直接把远星科技捏在手上，我看Holiday还能怎么和远星合作！”  
“Jean Holiday只是泼了你一杯咖啡，不值得你这么生气。”郭文韬轻轻拍了一下她的背，“别忘了你最大的仇人是谁。”  
“……我不会忘的。”Laura沉默了一下，她扬扬手叫酒保再给她一杯，“我孩子还活着的话，他也会是个可爱的小年轻……”  
郭文韬无奈地摇摇头，“那你自己小心了，我先走了。”  
“小郭总，”Laura忽然叫住他，还是用的普通话发音，“小郭总你到底想怎么对付蒲熠星？”  
郭文韬转过身来，瞪大眼睛，“我为什么要对付他？”  
“你别天真了，我知道他是什么人，他要是知道你是天使基金的小郭总……”  
“但你不知道我是什么人。”郭文韬一把夺过酒保送上来的那杯威士忌，“好好做你的事，不该说的话别说，总部给你的命令是今年吞下高阁25%的股份，你现在还差5%，努力点吧，Ms.Keatin.”  
“Yes,sir!”  
Laura 轻佻地并拢食指和中指比个军礼，郭文韬把酒杯“砰”一下放在她面前，转身大步离开。  
“哈，又是一个难搞的小年轻啊……”  
Laura拿起酒杯喝酒，伸手摸了摸自己的小腹，那里还有她生产时留下的缝合伤口。  
只是带给她这个伤痕的孩子不在了。  
Johnnathan Chamber，别以为你死了就完了，你的公司，我要定了。


	46. 46 当这盛世停电

“喂，明明，你们吃完了吗……KTV？不，我不去了……没事，我就是工作累了……嗯，你们好好玩，拜拜。”  
唐九洲从一家咖啡厅走出来。他傍晚时分和父亲通了一个电话，唐国强不赞成他留在美国，他和他起了些争执，他不想让自己烦躁的心情影响邵明明他们，便独自找了个小餐馆对付了晚饭，然后就在一家咖啡厅里工作，直到咖啡厅打烊，才收起了平板电脑回家。  
刚刚走进格林威治村，忽然身后亮起一盏车灯，他本能地路边躲闪，却不想那车子直直向他冲过来，在他脚边不到五步处急刹，刺眼的车头灯让他睁不开眼，而车上冲下来两个戴着口罩和帽子的黑西装男人，嗖地一下就扭着他的肩膀，要把押他上车，唐九洲吓坏了，大呼救命，却被捂着口鼻推到了车里，他竭力挣扎，幼时被绑架的阴影猛然爆发，他竭斯底里地反抗，推开其中一个人就要跑，但他没走几步就被从后扑倒，那人一把扼住他喉咙，卡着他的喉结让他无法发出声音来。  
“咳咳……咳……”  
“现在知道害怕了吧？！”  
就在唐九洲吓出一身冷汗的时候，他脖子上的压力陡然消失，那人松手，扯下口罩和帽子，露出了一张熟悉的脸。  
“……蒲熠星？！”唐九洲瞪大眼睛，另一个人也露出了真容，“周峻纬？！你们！你们干什么？！”  
“你不是很拽吗？不是想当游走在各种势力之间的斡旋家吗？我还以为你早就练了一身好武功打不过也逃得过呢！”蒲熠星拽着唐九洲的衣领把他从地上扯起来，“那些人可不会只派两个人来对付你！”  
“……什么这些人那些人，我不知道你在说什么！”唐九洲挣开蒲熠星的手，爬起来扑去身上的灰尘。  
“你以为找个书店寄匿名件，别人就不知道是你提醒的吗？”蒲熠星从车头的抽屉里拿出那本《头号玩家》的小说甩到唐九洲怀里，“我都能查到你，你说要是换了个什么大人物，你能逃得了吗？”  
既然蒲熠星能来“兴师问罪”，唐九洲也没有必要辩解了，他揉揉眼睛，别过脸去嗫喏，“那，那我提醒了你呢，你怎么还，还骂我……”  
“不是骂你，是关心你。”周峻纬走过去，给唐九洲整理了一下衣服，做个绅士的“请”的手势，“上车再说？”  
“……我哪知道你们是不是要把我卖了！”  
“要卖也等到你被黑手党三K党悬红的时候啊！”蒲熠星用力拍了唐九洲的后脑勺一下，“明知道人家洗黑钱你也敢威胁，嫌命长啊？”  
“什么……”  
唐九洲脸色一凛，周峻纬做个“嘘”的手势，一左一右把他们两个都推进了车子里，“咔嚓”上锁，才向唐九洲道，“你送的那幅画还回去了。”  
“还回去？”唐九洲一愣，“为什么要还回去……”  
“远星科技的技术总监通过电子货币市场帮纽约银行的行长洗黑钱，又通过慈善拍卖米罗的画作把洗白了的钱倒回去，这些你都猜到了，你很聪明，但是，你怎么就不想想，你都能知道的事情，天使基金那么多老狐狸呢，他们难道不知道吗？”蒲熠星拿出IPAD让唐九洲看远星科最新的股权变动，Laura的Luna Art已经不见了，她抛光了股份离场了，“她不是不懂怎么威胁远星拿到股份，她是不敢动远星背后那些黑钱来源，才会找你当枪，让你去帮她收购。你拿那份佣金，连买个灵位都不够！”  
唐九洲握着IPAD盯了半天，嘴唇都开始发抖，“这，这怎么会……”  
周峻纬拍拍他的肩膀，“老齐已经帮你把画还回去了，他向他们保证你只是小孩子，初出江湖焦急了点，以后都不会再犯这样的错。”  
“……你们干嘛总是这样！”唐九洲却是恼了，他抓了抓头发，竭斯底里了起来，“我错了就让我受啊！谁让你们管我了！你们以为自己是谁啊？！为什么你们总是一副高高在上俯视我的模样！大神虐菜很爽很开心吗！当救世主很有成就感是吗！是不是还要我痛哭流涕三跪九叩感谢你们大恩大德啊！我有求过你们吗！我自己闯的祸我自己承受结果！我不是小孩子了！你们……啊……！”  
蒲熠星猛地往唐九洲照面伸手，吓得他闭上了眼，却不想他把他拉了过去，用力抱住了他，唐九洲愣了一下，想挣脱却被锁住了力气，“你干什么！放开我！”  
“你不会变成你爸的。”蒲熠星沉沉地说了一句，“你不会变成那些人的。”  
“……”  
“其实你不提醒阿蒲又会怎样呢？”周峻纬一边翻着那本书一边说道，“不过是赛迦把高阁那2%的股份给了Laura，不过是远星破产拆卖，这和你没有什么实际的关系……但你还是提醒他了，为什么？”  
“我……”  
对啊，他为什么要多此一举提醒蒲熠星有人瞄上了那小小的2%的高阁股份呢？这不过是高阁的高层权力争斗，和他蒲熠星也没有关系啊……  
“因为你知道，一旦这些公司出现股权动荡，受害的还是最底层的股民，是那些被大集团用虚高做空信息差来降维打击割韭菜的普通人。”周峻纬翻到了《头号玩家》里反派想要通过大量专业训练的猎手打击自由玩家的章节，“而且，这次变动也跟这本书的剧情一样，会让很多人失去精神家园。”  
“九洲，我知道你害怕，我知道你害怕自己一旦进入了哪个公司，就会被它的制度腐蚀，变成只会考虑公司利益的人，你害怕自己再次出现像明月餐饮上市计划那样的错误，把金钱利益放在第一位，伤害了钱也买不到的东西。”蒲熠星捏着他的后脖子，撸猫似的手法，“但是恐惧就像一盏灯，你越背对着他跑，阴影就拖得越长，你只能迎着它走过去，一直走到它底下，然后你就会发现恐惧变成了你脚下的一小块黑色，你只要抬抬手，就能把灯关上。九洲，如果你不把灯关上，你再逃也没有用。”  
“……我受够了你们这种教育！”唐九洲挣脱蒲熠星的手，抢过周峻纬手上的手，发狠一般哗啦哗啦地撕，“你们不是我！你们怎么会知道我害怕什么！我不是你们想象的小可爱！我没有你们那么高瞻远瞩那么心怀大义！我就是想赢！我就是想赢过你们！我就是想看你们有一天也要依靠我才能打胜仗！我也想做一个有用的人，我错了就错了，难道我连犯错的机会都不能有吗！你们就连失败的自由都不给我吗！啊？！”  
破碎的书页直直往他们脸上扔，蒲熠星定着不动地让他砸，周峻纬挡了一下，低声嘟囔：“那也别糟蹋书啊……”  
“……什么？！”唐九洲震惊：这时候他在关心书？  
“我说你要发什么脾气都好，别糟蹋书，何况还是一本好书。”周峻纬略心疼地把书页捡起来几片，压在掌心上弄平整了，“撕碎了，就再也拼不回去了。”  
“……”  
“有的错可以犯，有的不行，我想你能分辨这其中的区别。”周峻纬看着他，眼神很平静，不似蒲熠星那么炽热赤诚，却像一片深远的海，公平公正的无情，自有一番不容抗拒的权威，“你知不知道，我有多希望我从来没有伤害过齐思钧……哪怕是现在，我也一样想要穿越回去把那个口出狂言的自己掐死。我们不是担心你伤了自己，是怕你伤了你最重视的人。”  
“……我，我不想伤害任何人……”唐九洲垂下头，抓得那残破的书都皱了，“但是我不知道该怎么办，我好像做什么都会被人利用，被人当枪使……我不甘心，我好不甘心……”  
“你今天看了赛迦和远星的记招吧？那个Brian小朋友，也跟你一样，”蒲熠星道，“不过他比你厉害，他从十岁开始就知道自己最想保护的是什么，为了达到这个目标，他一个搞技术的人，甚至进了金融行业。”  
“……你想说什么？”唐九洲擦了擦发红的眼睛。  
“我想说，只要你记住你最想保护的到底是什么，你就不会迷路，不会无所适从。”蒲熠星掏出卡片来塞到他的西装口袋里，“韬韬想搞个投资咨询公司，你有空找找他呗。”  
“诶？蒲熠星，你不是说来教训孩子嘛，怎么还招聘了起来？”周峻纬怪叫，“那不行！我也想九洲来帮我！Ted Food Factory那个投资部全是老臣子我叫不动，九洲过来帮我从内部开始瓦解他们吧！”  
“他连我们都玩不过，你还叫他去和一群老狐狸玩？周峻纬你这个人太坏了！九洲别听他的！当然是我们家韬韬好！”  
“可是我这边发展前途大啊！老狐狸再狡猾过几年也就退休了，但文韬可是要当你一辈子老大的！”  
“你就不信我过两年就娶了他让他专心在家带孩子啊？！”  
“你敢在文韬跟前说一次这句话我就信了！要我给你拨语音电话吗？”  
“专心吵架别带家属！”  
眼看着两个来训他的人忽然互殴了起来，唐九洲噗嗤一下笑了起来，并且一发不可收拾，从偷笑变成大笑，最后笑得弯了腰，眼角都渗出了泪水。  
“嘿！你还笑！你还敢笑！揍他！”  
周峻纬从驾驶座伸长手去捉唐九洲，蒲熠星起哄，也把他推过去摁住捏，三人哄笑一团，嗷嗷叫着闹成一团。  
突然两下“扣扣”的敲车窗声，他们顿了顿，周峻纬降下车窗，却见一个交通警察诧异地朝车里打手电筒，“你们干什么呢！”  
“啊……这个……我们朋友玩闹而已……这就走这就走！”  
“……玩什么play是你们的隐私，但别在公众场合做有伤风化的事！”警察一眼瞥见唐九洲衣衫不整又泪眼婆娑的，摇着头翻白眼，“Get a room！”  
“……哈啊？！”  
直到交通警走远了，周峻纬才深感不忿地埋怨着发动车子，“你们毁我清白……我跟老齐来真的都没被查过……一定是你们丧门星带坏了我的运气！”  
“……卧槽，你们来过真的？！”蒲熠星瞪大了八卦的眼睛，“传授一下经验？”  
“我可不想被文韬打死……但是你最好找一个高大一点的车子，比如越野车，商务车还是太矮，会撞到头……”  
“Hello？！这里还有一只单身狗！能不能收敛一下！  
送了两个丧门星回家，周峻纬回到家已经十二点多了，他悄悄开门，没有开灯，怕吵到齐思钧——但从书房里透出的灯光已经告诉他他还没有睡了。  
“还不睡啊？”周峻纬从后抱住他，“不是已经加班了吗？”  
“嗯，最后复盘一下。”齐思钧习以为常，他的目光仍然落在电脑屏幕上的组稿，对周峻纬的亲昵没什么反应，“你先睡吧，不用等我。”  
“老齐。”  
“嗯？”循声转过头去就被深吻了一下，齐思钧满脸疑惑，“……怎么了？”  
“没什么，”周峻纬搂住他，“我们还是晚一点再想孩子的事情吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“我现在只想宠你一个。”  
“……知道了，去洗澡吧。”齐思钧摘下眼镜，“一起。”  
周峻纬笑了——就让他们互相宠着吧，暂时，他们之间还容不下第三个人。  
哗啦啦的水声掩盖了别的声响，齐思钧没来得及关的电脑屏幕上，蒲熠星供稿的经济特刊“从豪掷亿万的球星婚礼看欧洲天使投资基金的底细”被红色横线加粗，标了个“特急速发”的感叹号。


	47. 当这盛世停电

“蒲经理，听说你对侦探小说很感兴趣，没想到还是经侦小说啊？”

翌日下午，王春彧便把蒲熠星叫到了办公室，他的平板电脑上赫然就是那篇星动传媒根据他“特急速发”的稿件制作出来的视频。

“何止是经侦题材，还有跨国公司商战内容呢。”蒲熠星说着，点开一封电邮，把手机转过去给王春彧看，“我已经查过，这几个人就是当初鼓吹Q-city工人罢工的，昨天在现场也拍到了他们偷偷放记者进去工地，不知道想造些什么大新闻，已经报了警，也辞退了。”

王春彧看着手机里的那份资料，是那几个人的资金调查情况——不过即使没有这几份调查报告，也能猜到他们是收钱办事的了，“你觉得是天使基金找人搞事？可这对他们有什么好处？这种鸡毛蒜皮的新闻，高阁的股价也不会因此跌几毛钱。”

“我不知道，但是起码我把水搅一搅，他们会先处理自己家的事情，暂时不来打扰我。”蒲熠星道，“王老师，你应该也知道我们已经有几个案子都卡在华孚核数那里，那可是维洛斯通过几个公司百分百控股的。”

加拿大矿业龙头维洛斯集团一直是美加地区传统能源的命脉，年初和美国最大的电力公司捷佳联姻，可以说是控制了西半球所有的能源系统了；但高阁集团并没有踏足过能源产业，和他们并无瓜葛。王春彧微微皱眉，“我知道维洛斯在欧洲是有一些泥炭和风电业务，但就凭这个推测是天使基金在背后搞鬼，是不是有些牵强？”

“不管牵不牵强，反正最近他们都会忙于应付金管会和商罪科，没空理我。”蒲熠星在那篇报道里翻出了那个“千亿球星”背后可能涉及的一长串经济和政治黑幕，一早上就破了北美全网最高点击纪录；下午，随着东半球醒来，点击率更是几何级别增加，齐思钧还特意给他打电话保证无论星动传媒收到多少封律师函都只会把它们扔碎纸机，绝对不会透露他的真实身份，“我还领着你的薪水呢，再不勤奋工作年尾连奖金都没了。”

王春彧被他逗笑了，“好吧，那年度最佳员工奖给你内定了！感动不？”

“感动，太感动了！我工作六年了都没拿过最佳员工呢！”蒲熠星笑道，“要是王老师能让会计部批准换一个独立核数师我就更感动了。我真的等不了华孚那边了，那几个公司的并购拖太久了。”

“如果真的是有人存心刁难，那就换吧。”公司账目除了会计做账，还得找第三方独立核数师核算过才能上交政府部门，王春彧没理由打击蒲熠星工作积极性，“换哪家？”

“Mister T-A-O.”

“……郭文韬？”王春彧还是第一次露出惊讶的表情，“他还有独立核算师牌照呢？”

“我家文韬一个金融数学双学位的高材生，考这种证不就是看他高兴的事情吗？”说起郭文韬蒲熠星就忍不住嘚瑟，“王老师，他最近想搞个公司，你有没有兴趣参一份？”

“我就先不跟你计较家属避嫌原则了，你们也还没领证，可拉人头拉到自己老板头上你可真是太厉害了。”

“可不嘛，自家生意总得亲力亲为啊~”

“你还得意起来了？”王春彧一边笑一边摇头，他打开抽屉拿了一封邀请函，“核算的事情不能给他做，但别说我不近人情，这周五David生日，在家里搞了个舞会。你尽管去拉那些老板的人头，我就当作不知道自己的员工搞外快了。”

“David生日？”后来唐九洲告诉了蒲熠星，他之所以留意到远星科技和赛迦的游戏有关系，是因为他刚刚给Laura完成了远星的收购计划，就在电梯里撞见David玩着赛迦出的游戏机，他觉得如果把这当作巧合，好像太过侥幸了些，“……嗯，谢谢王老师……你呢，你不出席？”

“人家生日呢，我去了他不是更不开心？”

明明是唯一的继承人，忽然被个远方亲戚夺了权，料想是不会太开心。蒲熠星想起他那段堪比宅斗的过往，便干咳两声不再搭话。他翻了翻那封邀请函，背面的暗色烫纹是这个派对的承办机构Logo，简单的花纹组成一个简单的词—— Ming.

单字一个Ming的公关公司里，两个个实习生在做最后的资料检查。 

“Kwok Pui Sin……这嘉宾名单是不是搞错了啊？这是哪国语言啊？”

“你才搞错！这是香港拼音！不是大陆的！”

“啊？那这个人是香港人啊？还好你提醒我，不然我还以为是越南泰国什么的……我备注一下……中文怎么写啊？”

“Kwok是郭；Pui是培或者佩，总之是pei这个读音；Sin是……”

“郭培善，欧洲天使基金的董事长。”邵明明不知何时从后头冒了出来，敲了敲那两个实习生的头，“当年我实习时要是跟你们一样傻就完蛋了。”

“老板！”两个人吓得立刻站了起来，“对不起对不起！我们会尽快背熟那些资料的！”

“不仅要背资料，还得看新闻。天使基金出了那么大事，郭培善还答应来，你以为他真心是要给David Chamber那毛头小子庆祝生日吗？”邵明明说着，点开了会场示意图，圈了几个重点区域，“这都是狗仔容易混进来的死角，给我盯紧了，那天来的人全是有头有脸的，哪个人我们都得罪不起。尤其这几个大老板，一旦发现有可疑人物靠近他们，马上带走，宁可杀错不可放过。”

“收到！”实习生们严阵以待，立刻就把那些老板们的照片都翻了出来务求把他们的模样印进脑子里，邵明明笑笑，正要转身走的时候，却发现电脑屏幕上那张商务照上的男人有些眼熟。

郭培善……之前邵明明就知道这个人，虽然没有见过真人，近七八年来也很少露面了，但他又不是王春彧那样自带神秘传奇的人物，只要有心找，还是能找到他早年在一线时的新闻照片的。

可邵明明的熟悉感却不是那种对名人的脸熟，而是感觉他和他认识的人长得像……

等等，他姓郭？

邵明明一愣，对了，郭文韬，这人长得跟郭文韬有五六分相似！

邵明明甩甩头，怎么可能呢，要是郭文韬跟郭培善有什么关系，他还能沦落到在这里当个金融民工吗？

人有相似罢了，一定是。

邵明明深呼吸一口气，给他的朋友们发了一条信息，便收拾心情去工作了。

David Chamber 21岁的生日宴会来的人特别多——当然，包括他自己都不会认为这是因为大家关心他—— 因为他已经大三了，谁都想知道他大四实习时会到哪个部门去。如果是那些庶务部门，说明King把这个名正言顺的太子爷钳制得死死的，短期都翻不起什么风浪；要是一些还有点儿前途的，那可又回到了七年前各家争夺高阁控制权的熟悉画面，闻着血腥味就来的资本家都想抢先知道出血点，好捞点渔翁之利。

“明明，”齐思钧摆脱了那些不断打探那篇报道的作者的人，赶到了邵明明身边就开始道歉，“不好意思，我尽力了，但……”

“我知道，我也没想过峻纬会来，只是循例发一发邀请函。”其实邀请函主要是想请Karen Sheely的，经过三个月的宣传，她已经俨然第二个小甜甜，要是请得到她，场面会更风光，但邵明明考虑到周峻纬和高阁的冤仇，也不敢直接去请，只能通过齐思钧探一探口风，“没事的，我还请了很多别的明星~~ 来，你今晚终于摆脱那个醋王了，尽情玩儿吧~~”

齐思钧笑了，他指了指一个穿着长裙围着一件披肩的女士道，“打赌十块钱，那披肩下一定是微型摄像头。”

“……Jenny，三区有狗，干活！”邵明明按着耳机，向齐思钧作个“抱歉”的神情便走到那个女士跟前假装谈话挡住她的镜头，拖延时间等同事把人带走了，齐思钧扫一眼会场，发现了两个熟人，而那两个熟人也看到他了。

“小齐，这里也能见到你？”蒲熠星做个夸张的表情，“你们这些媒体不是会被第一个拒绝入场的吗？”

“谁让我早四年就收买了公关公司的老板呢！”齐思钧开玩笑道，“文韬，听说你想搞公司？来这边拉投资吗？”

郭文韬诚实地点头，“不然我才不陪他来这种场合呢！”

蒲熠星无奈摇头，“郭先生，你说这句话良心不疼吗？”

“不疼，我没有心。”

“这个人为了斗嘴斗赢我啥都敢说……”

“好了，你们继续说相声，我去和客户聊一聊。”齐思钧看见远处Yannis向他招手，点头应了便走过去，他离开前压低声音向蒲熠星说了句“一切正常不用担心”。

“……你这次好像惹了很多人。”郭文韬皱眉，“虽然小齐不会说，但要是真的查到你……”

蒲熠星不以为意，“查到我就查到我啊，还能怎么样，告我？告我诽谤还是造谣？无论哪一个他们都得拿出证据证明我在报道里写的是错的，他们敢公开那些材料吗？”

“我是担心你走在大马路上被人套麻袋。”郭文韬握住他的手，“天使基金和维洛斯，捷佳之间的关系千丝万缕……”

“韬韬，你发现了吗，我写那报道的时候，用的数据全是公开的信息，在政府相关机构的网站上就可以查到，说明什么？”蒲熠星哂笑，“说明他们就不怕别人知道他们官商勾结，知道了又如何，奈何不了他们的。”

“……”

“别这个模样嘛，他们是坏人，我不是。虽然我也算不上好人吧，但是呢，”蒲熠星把郭文韬拉到怀里，“我绝对是个良人。”

“干什么！”郭文韬一惊，虽然是晚上，但这会场可是灯火通明，他用力推开他，“大庭广众呢！”

“哎，你不是没有心嘛，还会害羞啊？”

“脸跟心又不是一个系统！”郭文韬把他往自助餐去推，“去给我拿点吃的。”

“Yes，sir~”

把蒲熠星打发走，郭文韬也开始在会场里找以前在PNC时接触的客户，但他不比唐九洲，没有帝都风控的名头罩着，是个名符其实的nobody，别人接过名片也就放进口袋里而已，郭文韬本来就不擅交际，顶多攀谈几句就自动离开，他转了一会儿，不仅在心里叹气也许他这人生第一次创业就要失败了。

失败就失败呗，失败了就让蒲熠星养他，反正他又不收他房租。

郭文韬正自己把自己逗笑，忽然听见一个生硬而熟悉的音节，写出来是“MunTou”——他名字的粤语发音。

郭文韬转过身去，诧异地瞪大了眼睛，“……爸？”

“真系你（真的是你）……”这个两鬓微白却依旧身板笔挺，风度不凡的男人，正是很少出席应酬活动了的郭培善，欧洲天使基金的董事长，郭文韬的亲生父亲，他擦了擦镜片，一脸感慨地往他走了过来，情不自禁握住他的肩膀，把他从头到脚地打量了一番，“瘦左啊……饮食唔惯？定系工作压力太大啊？（瘦了啊，饮食不习惯？还是工作压力太大？）”

“没有，我不是瘦，是在健身。”郭文韬和郭培善一般高，但他垂着头，闪闪缩缩的样子看起来就矮小了，“你，你怎么会来这种场合？”

“金管会个边通知我过黎做协助调查（金管会那边通知我过来协助调查）……无事嘅，D媒体捕风捉影，又唔系第一次（没事的，那些媒体捕风捉影，又不是第一次）。”郭培善还不知道那篇搞风搞雨的报道就是自己儿子的男朋友写的，还是一脸的淡定，“不过呢次篇野都写得几好，我都想见见个个揸笔嘅人（不过这篇东西写得挺好，我都想见见那个主笔的人了）。”

“……这种通常都是有团队的，不是某个特定的人，还有可能是一些对手公司雇枪手写的，就是为了给你们添堵，所以写的那个人不是重点。”郭文韬心脏都停跳了一拍，故作冷静地分析道，“不如你想想最近天使基金的哪些项目会碰到谁的蛋糕，可能思路会更清晰。”

“嗯，你讲得啱（对），天下熙熙，都系为咗利益（都是为了利益），捉大放细，有道理。”郭培善欣然点头，又拍拍他的肩，“我听Laura讲咗嘞，你呢次帮咗佢甩身（你这次帮她逃脱），做得好；不过你既然都脱离咗帝都风控，点解唔直接d入天使基金呢（为什么不直接进入天使基金）？哦，你系未唔想比个女人lead住（你是不是不想给那个女人当小弟？）？我可以安排你去另一个区……”

“我现在什么成绩都没做出来，当空降兵，哪有人会服我？”郭文韬看见蒲熠星正端着一盘食物走过来，但中途又被一个客户拦住了，他向他做个“抱歉”的神情又和客户聊了起来，郭文韬才松了口气，他借着郭培善搭着他的姿势把他往边上带了带，“我会在这边帮Laura完成入主高阁的任务的……到时你再安排，大家也比较认可。”

“好，甘你专心搞掂高阁呢单生意（那你专心搞好高阁这桩生意），到时我安排你入董事会都容易开口.”郭培善点点头，“好了，我去搵几个朋友，你……”

“我还是低调一点比较好。”郭文韬连忙道别，“你慢走。”

“……嗯。”久未相见，郭培善也没期望一向性格冷淡的儿子跟他上演父慈子孝，他整理一下领带，就往他的那些商界朋友走去了。

“韬韬？”应酬完客人的蒲熠星回来了，只看见了郭培善的背影，“那人谁啊？跟你聊这么久？”

“一个老客户，”为免蒲熠星起疑，郭文韬又补了一句，“我在北京的时候的客户。”

“哗，那他生意做很大啊，在北京的公司，能受邀请到这里来？”蒲熠星惊讶道，“难怪都能和捷佳、维洛斯那班人聊天了。”

“什么？”

“那班人，都是大鳄。”蒲熠星指了指郭培善融进去的那三五个人的群体，“我来猜猜是北京哪个公司……韬韬？你怎么了？脸色那么难看？”

“我，我胃疼……”郭文韬正愁怎么岔开话题，见势趁机弯下了腰捂着胃，“我们回去了好不好？”

“好，我们走吧。”蒲熠星连忙扶着他，“你能走吗？要不要喝口热水缓缓再走？”

“不，我想回去吃药……”

“好好好，马上走！”

郭文韬弯着身子窝进蒲熠星怀里，踉踉跄跄地往外走，他悄悄回头看了一眼会场，那般明亮辉煌，却都照不亮他心中的阴暗。


	48. 当这盛世停电

“咦？文韬怎么了？”

邵明明眼尖，大老远也看见了蒲熠星搀扶着郭文韬离开，他拿手机发了信息过去，很快就收到蒲熠星的回复“抱歉，韬韬胃疼，我们先撤了”。

胃疼？这么巧合吗？

邵明明放远目光，看向刚刚到场的郭培善，轻轻地叹了口气。

“Ming！怎么唉声叹气的？！”

忽然背上挨了一下不算轻的拍打，邵明明回过头去，大吃一惊，“Sharon？！你，你这不是刚生完孩子吗？！怎么！？”

“哎哟，别提了，生个孩子差点把我闷出蘑菇来了！”眼前这个红发绿眼的大美女就是全美最大的电力公司捷佳能源集团的二小姐Sharon Watson，七个月前她未婚先孕，赶紧赶忙地提前了婚期，还曾经引起加币的一轮疯狂上涨，“这好不容易卸货了，我肯定要出来玩个够本啊！”

邵明明笑得又是无奈又是佩服，“好好好，以后Moonlight Club依旧每晚都向你敞开大门……”

“哇！那是不是星动传媒的Qi！”Sharon拉着邵明明的手指向不远处的齐思钧，“传闻是他在背后当推手捧红了Karen Sheely的，真的假的？那么厉害吗？”

“我的朋友当然厉害啊，给你介绍介绍吧。”邵明明笑了，挽着Sharon的手往齐思钧走去，“小齐哥，介绍一个新朋友，Sharon Watson……”

“Ms Watson，你好你好，刚刚才和Jason说起你，看来你身体很健康啊，可喜可贺。”Jason是Sharon的大哥，捷佳集团的接班人，齐思钧刚刚已经去打过招呼了，“Jason还约了周末去打高尔夫，我知道你曾经拿过北美专业赛的季军啊，到时请你多多指教了！”

Sharon Watson很是惊讶，随即欢喜了起来，“你怎么知道我打过专业赛？你也是高尔夫行家吗？”

“我是不怎么懂，但我爱人和一些高尔夫球场有业务关系，我就陪着看了些资料，”齐思钧说的是Ted Sheely硬塞给周峻纬去跟进的高尔夫果岭草种培育计划，“一群糙汉子里出现一个美女，技术还那么好，我怎么能忽略呢！”

“你爱人……”Sharon宅在家里养胎的日子里也看了不少八卦新闻，脑子里浮现了一张英俊的中国男子脸孔，“哦！Ted Food Factory的那个人！”

齐思钧笑笑，“嗯，他叫周峻纬，刚刚上任不久，你不认识他很正常。”

“那出来玩玩就认识了啊！”Sharon对齐思钧很有好感，温柔细心而不阿谀奉承的态度在商业世界里太少见了，“周末打高尔夫叫上他呗！就去跟你们有业务关系的那些高尔夫球场吧，让我检验一下球场质量过不过关！我们组个队比赛吧，我把我老公叫上！”

“好的，我回去跟他说。加个微信吧，Cheyenne Woods*也是签的星动传媒，到时候年会叫上你？”

“好！”

捷佳能源的大少爷、二小姐，加上维洛斯的太子爷，这场球局要是公开卖票，只怕价格会炒得比巴菲特午餐更高——但齐思钧从周峻纬那里学回来了，这个程度的富二代，比起资源，他们更在乎的是那些被金钱游戏埋葬掉的自我，只要能补偿他们为了成功而放弃的梦想，哪怕是微不足道的一点点希望，都能让他们优先考虑。

“你真的确定哥会去吗？”应酬完Sharon以后，邵明明才拉着齐思钧低声问道，“他不怎么喜欢跟这些人应酬吧？”

“他不喜欢不代表他做不好。”周峻纬要跟某个人套近乎的时候，哪怕是仇家都会被他套出话来，齐思钧倒不担心，“而且这局球赛，他一定会很乐意去的。”

“为什么？”

“……因为他父亲。”

Brian Yeats从高阁资料库里黑出来的材料显示，那个和周诺明的死有关的湖区百亩土地计划应该是指连接美加国境的五大湖区域经济计划，五大湖区域是传统的商业重镇，是关系到美加两国的能源、交通、工业甚至农业的重要枢纽，如果有什么项目要在哪里进行，捷佳和维洛斯不可能不参与。

齐思钧默默地喝光了手里的香槟，七个月了。

他希望他能在第一年忌辰时告诉父亲，他已经为他报仇了。

\------------------------------------ 

Cheyenne Woods:Tiger Woods 老虎.伍兹的侄女，顶着巨大压力进入这一领域的高尔夫球运动员。

\-------------------------------------

生日晚会过半，正经的宴会和表演过后，长辈们识趣地留下礼物和恭维，便和Mark Golden转移到红酒会去，把场子让给还愿意和明星模特热闹玩耍的年轻人。Mark和David 拥抱了一下，让他今晚玩得开心就好，“其他事情交给舅舅处理”。

David 叹了口气，“我就只有你了。”

“别这么想，David，以后整个高阁都会是你的。”Mark亲吻了一下外甥的脸颊，他打个响指，身旁的跟班就送上了一个蓝色锦盒，“生日快乐。”

“谢谢你，舅舅。”

David接过锦盒，和Mark挥手告别，待他离开了，他才来到花园长廊上，打开了那个盒子。

锦盒里是一个男士手表，David一眼看清了手表的牌子，双眼就红了。

他当然不稀罕什么名表，但这个牌子的手表，是从他的祖父，高阁集团盛世开创者Johnathan Chamber传下来的，到他父亲手上的时候，父亲爱不惜手，他勤俭节约，一直到离世，手表都没有换过。他说过，当他把这块表传给他时，就代表他把高阁集团交给他了。这块表会记录下高阁和他们的每一个时刻。

那块表在那次飞机失事中烧毁了，但David也把它的残骸收藏在了一个小盒子里，藏在自己房间的保险箱里。

而如今，同样款式同样牌子的手表，终于传到他手里了。

他双目紧闭，用力地攥着那块表——

然后他把它狠狠地摔到地上，疯了一般猛踩，直到表面破裂粉碎，才大口喘着气，踉跄着后退了两步，靠在墙上缓和心绪。

但他看见了走廊转角处一个晃动的人影，他大声喝道：“谁！”

“……我，我只是迷路了。”却见唐九洲有些局促地转了出来，“有钱人家的房子就是大啊，我上个厕所就迷路了，哈哈哈……”

“说的你不是有钱人家一样。”David冷笑，他把那只破碎的手表捡起来，塞回盒子里，往唐九洲扔，“让Ming帮我处理掉它，不要惹麻烦。”

“哦……”唐九洲忙不迭把盒子收好，David似乎不太想搭理他，他走到花园的一个角落里蹲下，唐九洲觉得奇怪，跟了过去，却见他从怀里拿出一柄奥黛丽赫本式的长杆烟斗，倒了些烟丝进去，点燃了起来。

“你这样很容易引起火灾的，就算不着火，熏到了这么好看的花花草草也不好啊。”唐九洲看他也不抽，就那样放着，突然明白了过来，“还是说你是在祭祀啊？”

“……祭什么祀？”

“自己的生日就是母亲的受难日，当然应该纪念母亲。”唐九洲指了指那杆烟斗，“你妈妈喜欢抽烟吗？”

“……她不抽烟，但是她超喜欢赫本，整天都打扮成她的样子，我家里有好多好多的小黑裙，我小时候还曾经以为电视里的赫本就是我妈妈演的。”David揉了揉眼睛，轻轻笑了出声，“是不是很傻，居然觉得自己老妈是大美女明星？”

“不会，在孩子眼里，妈妈肯定是最美的。”唐九洲也在他身边蹲下，“我妈也长得很好看，但她总是害怕别人说她好看，衣着就很朴素，我还希望她多多打扮呢！”

David却摇头，“你妈妈很有智慧。当成功男人的女人，如果不温和谦虚一些，就会被人攻击。我妈就经常被人背后说她妖娆风流，说她和我爸是名义夫妻，各玩各的。嘿，说的那个真切啊，要不是我是他们儿子我都信了！”

“我妈那是不低调不行……她是续弦，而且，就是，就是我爸的前妻是病死的，我妈妈是她的看护……”唐九洲垂下眼睛，“她经常跟我说，九洲你要长进，你要有出息，那样妈妈就安心了，起码说明妈妈没有连累你了。”

“大人啊，就是这样的，自己做不到，就期望你来实现他们的心愿。”David自嘲般地笑道，“但你起码知道你父母想让你做些什么……我是没机会知道了……”

“不管他们具体想让你干什么，他们的最终目的肯定只有一个，就是你要幸福，你要快乐。”唐九洲站起来伸个懒腰，“我不打扰你了，先走了……”

“唐先生。”David喊住他，声音里透着一种比冷漠更难过的情绪，“其实我知道他们最后想让我做什么的。”

“……啊？”

“记得把表处理好，别出岔子，不然我就去砸了邵明明的招牌。”David也起了身，他把烟斗弄灭了，转身离开了花园长廊。

“什么啊，大少爷还人格分裂啊？”

唐九洲被David飘忽的言谈弄得莫名其妙，他回到宴会大厅，找到了邵明明，把事情原委告诉了他，“我也不知道他说的处理干净是什么意思，反正你看看这该怎么办吧？”

“……你知道这表是谁送他的吗？”邵明明摩挲着那个锦盒盖子里的丝绒绣字，这个牌子倒不是贵得吓人的档次，但是这个款式是上世纪八九十年代的了，估计是特意订做的，心意可以说是全场嘉宾里比较重的——可为什么David要砸了人家对他的这番心意呢？

“我也不知道，反正我只看见他发狠地踩，所以我觉得那个人应该是跟David有什么血海深仇。”唐九洲转了转眼珠子，“该不会是王春彧送的吧！”

“……没事，反正交给我吧。”

作为公关，邵明明掌握着很多人的各种不可告人的小秘密，但这一行的规矩是不要深究这些秘密——直到你需要利用那个人为止。

“怎么样，还疼吗？”蒲熠星摸了摸被窝里的电暖水袋，“凉了……我给你换一个……”

“不用了，好多了。”郭文韬摇摇头，这三十度的天让他抱着暖水袋可差点把他烤熟了，但自己装的病含着泪也得装完，“你都没吃什么东西，你去吃饭吧，我没事，睡一觉就好。”

“对哦，你还没吃饭呢！”蒲熠星猛地跳了起来，“我去邵叔那里打个包……你想吃什么？……唉，不用想了，鸡蛋瘦肉粥，病人不许反驳。”

郭文韬笑着点点头，他看着蒲熠星出门了，才松了口气，把热水袋扔到一边，打开冰箱开了罐冰可乐咕噜噜地喝了起来，喝完以后他还担心被发现，只能把罐子踩扁了，偷偷藏到自己房间的垃圾桶里，打算等明天蒲熠星上班以后再扔掉。

怪不得他这么小心，蒲熠星那观察入微的细心和高超过人的智商，他才说了一句“北京的客户”，他就开始锁定是哪家公司了，要是他当时说的是真话，那基本等于自爆了。

或许其实蒲熠星并没那么厉害，毕竟他只是郭培善的私生子，多年来都在中国大陆生活，二十多年来见面次数屈指可数，如果不是那次意外，可能他这辈子也喊不到他几次爸爸——但是他不敢赌这个可能。

如果不是那次意外……

郭文韬皱起了眉头，耳边轰隆隆响，他好像又听到了泼天漫地的暴雨打落水泥地的声音，听到了人群尖叫，听到了警车警号，还有周峻纬难以置信的质问“你到底做了什么？！”。

他当时回答了什么？

哦，他记起来了。

他回答的是“我只是想试试看书上有没有骗人”。

他并不知道这会变成周峻纬对蒲熠星的警告；但即便他警告了又有什么用呢？

他依旧会为他飞蛾扑火。

“鹏哥，鸡蛋和肉都捣碎一点啊，别加那么多盐，对了对了不要葱！”

“再瞎逼逼自己煮！厨房重地不得内进！”

邱鹏飞白他一眼，蒲熠星只好做个“我错了”的手势，乖乖退回大厅去等。邵建强揶揄他两句，便继续看晚间新闻了。

新闻上都是关于天使基金资本黑幕的报道，好几个相关人员都被“请”到了相关部门协助调查，邵建强啧啧称奇，“美国这世界警察就是名不虚传，人家欧洲的公司，也要到美国来被人调查！”

“它的名字带着欧洲，不代表它是欧洲企业，”蒲熠星解释道，“它的确是在荷兰创立的，现在的总部也还是在荷兰，但是它后来资产重组，重新注册，集资上市，都是在美国进行的，是个美国公司。哪怕它业务遍布全球，也还是要给美国政府上税的。”

“哦，我懂了，就跟老婆饼跟老婆没有关系一样！”

“邵叔你这个触类旁通真是让在下佩服……”

待打包回家以后，蒲熠星把这个小插曲当笑话一样说给郭文韬听，但对方只是微微笑了一下，没有太大反应，他不禁放下了筷子问道，“不然我们抽时间回国一趟，找个中医调理调理？”

“啊？”郭文韬一愣，“唐人街就大把的中医……”

“那都是什么江湖郎中！当然得去正规的中医院啊！”蒲熠星忧心道，“你才几岁啊，这就把胃熬坏了，以后可怎么办啊……”

郭文韬这才笑得宽心了一些，“你这话说得，不知道的人还以为我要调理怀孕呢！”

“那就算不怀孕也可以顺道回家看看嘛，我们已经没回去过年了……”

郭文韬一愣，“什么意思？”

“俗话说丑妇终须见家翁，何况你根本不丑嘛。”蒲熠星赶忙补了一句，“就是他们老人家嘛，让他们坐那么久飞机过来见我们好像不合礼数，还是应该我们回去的……”

郭文韬又问了一次，“我问你是什么意思？”

蒲熠星抿了抿唇，语气有些紧张，“就是‘玩儿真的了’的意思。”

“玩儿真的……”郭文韬是真的觉得有点胃疼了，“我，我以前不喜欢男人的……我大学的时候还谈过一个女朋友……”

“……所以？”

“我没跟我父母说过这个情况……”郭文韬垂下眼睛来，“你给我一点时间。”

“……对不起，我不该这个时候跟你说这种事的。”蒲熠星硬挤出一个笑容来，“哎，没事，我就是随口说说……都怪邵叔给我讲什么老婆饼嘛……韬韬你吃完了吗，那去洗澡吧，我来收拾就好。”

“嗯，那我洗澡去。”

郭文韬顺着蒲熠星给的台阶下了，起身去浴室了，蒲熠星挽起袖子来收拾，洗手擦手时，触到了裤兜里那张名片。

刚刚在宴会上拦住他的那位“客户”给他的，那位叫“William Blues”的中年男子，头衔是“Senior Inspector of FIRA”.

FIRA,the Financial Industry Regulatory Authority,美国金融业监管局，俗称的美国金管局。

他把名片揉成了一团，扔进了垃圾桶里。

\--------------------------------------

* 这章标题来自于Hana《只想与你再一起》的歌词


	49. 当这盛世停电

加州圆石滩高尔夫球场，茵茵绿草和蔚蓝天壁形成了绝美的风景，而在远处翻涌的海浪让这个富豪球场更多了两分文艺气息，几个身穿休闲球服的玩家正在18洞的最后一杆处，紧张地看着挥动球杆的人。

但球不懂资本的厉害，不会因为打球人身家几亿就听话，它偏离了那么几毫米，就是不进洞。

“啊！好可惜！”齐思钧和大家一起鼓励式地拍了拍手掌，语气颇为遗憾，“差一点点你就恢复到比赛水平了。”

“哎，我可不指望复赛了，毕竟现在我的主要职责是做好Oliver的妻子，还有母亲。”丈夫在场的时候，Sharon的表现和在派对上完全不同，她拉着丈夫Oliver的手撒娇道，“但求我的老板多多体谅，多带我出来逛逛就好~~”

Oliver高大健硕，还特意晒了一身古铜色的皮肤，比起维洛斯矿业的董事长兼CEO，更像健身教练，他面对妻子的撒娇，表情也是酷酷的，“抱歉，我们老板只听老板娘的话，你要跟我们老板娘申请。”

周峻纬做个“佩服认输”的手势，“哎哟，我以为我就够肉麻的了，现在甘拜下风了。”

“说实话，他们见家长之前，我也没想到我妹夫这么硬汉的形象原来是个情话大师。”

Sharon的大哥Jason话音未落，齐思钧就笑了，“Jason，你这么说就暴露了你没有用TikTacTok，也没有关注Sharon的账号了，那才叫情话宝典呢。”

“什么？”

“TikTacTok，一个短视频app，在中国大陆叫‘Tiktak’,星动和它们合作了，在美加地区的业务由我们负责。”

“不是已经有推特脸书youtube这些东西了嘛，市场早就饱和啦……”

齐思钧笑笑，“我们有一个术语叫‘下沉’，就是往低处走。你想想现在使用这些社交媒体的人群多数是什么人呢？是受过教育的学生，是有团队操作的网红，或者生活无忧的白领，不管他们真实收入如何，但他们发的照片全是美好的舒适的，哪怕在泥地里打滚也像艺术照；但是地盘工人呢，货车司机呢，超市收银员呢？你让他们拍摄好看的图片，编辑能高度概括自己生活的文字，还得带有噱头，能吸引人的tag，这不是为难他们吗？短视频就不同了，他们可以完全不打字，直接用视频展示。十秒二十秒的时间，足够地盘工人展示他们如何把一匝钢筋变成麻花，足够货车司机展示如何用铲斗开瓶盖，足够超市收银员展示速算找钱技巧。这些各行各业，各式其色的面貌，一定会吸引更多的目光，捉住这些绝大多数的底层观众……”

“就跟川普捉住那几个红脖子州的选票一样。”Oliver频频点头，并且向Jason略带揶揄地说道，“当初我就跟你赌川普会赢，你还不信。他们Chairman Mao说得对，农村包围城市啊！”

齐思钧一愣，“Oliver你还看 Mao的书？”

“Oliver大学是读国际政治的，看不出来吧？”Sharon道，“他还代表过渥太华参加加拿大的全国高校演讲比赛呢！”

周峻纬惊讶道，“诶？那我应该跟你碰过啊？你是几届的？”

“我是第三届的，非常惊险，”Oliver笑了笑，“和你的第二届错开了，不然我可能会输。”

“你谦虚了……”

“没有，我们真的拿着你们多伦多队的资料反复研究……”

“别研究了，热死了，到餐厅歇会儿吧！”

靠着在加拿大生活工作多年的经验，周峻纬和Oliver很快就熟悉了，齐思钧也借着高尔夫球和新媒体话题拉住了捷佳能源的兄妹俩，一顿午饭吃完，他们已经聊到了美加国境的基建项目了。

“别提了，上周打雷，劈到了一条高压电缆，矿场停工了三天，维洛斯股价跌了十美元。”Oliver语气忿忿不平，“这时候我就羡慕中国人的效率了，听说只要两三个小时就能修好！比我们效率高太多了！”

齐思钧笑了，掩不住的自豪骄傲，“毕竟从小就被教导当个勤奋的人嘛，工夫做慢了都怕被裁员，当然快了。”

“你看，这态度多积极，哪像我们那些什么工会，天天罢工，要这要那的！”

周峻纬看似漫不经心地插了一句话：“基础建设嘛，就是要靠工人冲在前线拼搏，哪像新基建呢……”

“新基建？”Jason追问道，“我其实也听我手下提过很多次新基建，但他说的云里雾里的，我没摸清楚到底是什么情况。”

周峻纬放下咖啡杯，“简单来说，就是5G基站，特高压，轨道交通，新能源充电桩和大数据中心这些可以改变整个国家生产乃至消费模式的设施。网络时代，5G和大数据的影响我想不用多说了，而特高压和轨道交通，也都冲击着传统基建，在中国，轻轨和高铁已经大大地影响了航空公司的国内线，有时候机票比长途大巴票价还便宜呢。”

“……对，西部快线就被中国高铁搞到手了。”2016年，正是Jason全面接管捷佳的时候，当时他和西门子谈好了，电力铺设全权外包给捷佳，不想中国高铁中标，130亿的生意落了空，是他一直以来的心病，他叹了口气，喃喃自语，“要是当初‘灰鹤’过了环评……”

“咳咳！”Sharon打断了哥哥的话，“哥，你不是说过今天只玩耍不工作嘛！嫂子肯定是知道你工作狂，才不陪我们来的……”

“五大湖都开始吐毒了，环评不难操作，Landroid Base也……”周峻纬看鱼儿开始上钩了，便开始收杆，“唉，不说工作不说工作！”

“……对哦，我都忘了，Jacky你除了在Ted Food Factory任职，还是Landroid Base的当家呢。”Oliver似有所想，“你们对抗高阁收购那一仗真的漂亮。”

“可不是，连军师都特别漂亮。”周峻纬拉起齐思钧的手亲了一下，被后者拍着额头推开了，“哈，其实我很多东西都不懂，慢慢学习吧，虽然总会挨老人的教训，但放平心态就没事了。”

“哦？有人给你脸色看那么大胆？”Jason哂笑，“我来猜，一定不是Ted Food Factory那边的，一定是Landroid Base那边的人对不对？”

周峻纬笑着点点头，“搞科研的人嘛，总是死脑筋一点，有时候你跟他们说形势他们也不听，但他们都是我的长辈，只能听他们的了。”

“老人家嘛，让让他们就好，不然啊，哪天得个心脏病糖尿病，提前退休就不能再为公司效力了。”Oliver微微笑了笑，言外有意地和周峻纬碰了碰杯，“让老家伙们多拿点退休金，也是我们年轻人最后能为他们做的了。”

“……老齐说今天让我来，是为了跟年轻企业家们学习的，看来是真的了。”周峻纬承了他的意，拿起杯子和他碰了碰，“谢谢建议。”

“哪里话，大家都差不多年龄，交个朋友嘛。”Oliver看向齐思钧，“齐先生，有时间的话能到加拿大一趟吗？我妹妹在经营一个MCN公司，你能给她一点建议吗？”

“当然可以。”

众人对当下结成的“友谊”深感满意，不约而同地举起了杯子，碰杯庆祝。

“你觉得‘灰鹤’会不会就是那个湖区土地发展计划的名称？”傍晚时分，众人回到了酒店稍作休整，晚上再一起吃饭，周峻纬在查“灰鹤”有关的信息，“灰鹤是一种大型涉禽，喜欢以富有水边植物的开阔湖泊和沼泽地带，繁殖在欧亚大陆北部；偶见于朝鲜半岛，日本和北美西部……北美西部，那不就是五大湖区域吗！”

“就算不是那个发展计划，也肯定是不能见光的交易，”齐思钧已经换上了款式休闲的西装，他给从手提行李袋里拿出另一套西装，催促他换上，“刚刚你已经引起他们的兴趣了，待会他们肯定会继续试探你是不是和你父亲一样……”

“那就要你配合一下了，”周峻纬脱掉运动服，把白衬衫套上，顺便在他脸颊上亲了一口，“你就说当初我们要在一起，但我爸诸多阻挠，所以我跟他不和……”

“难道不是你一直都觉得你父亲太过独断专横，矛盾一直积累，到我们在一起的时候就爆发了，所以你才故意不读任何和商业有关的课程，跑去读心理学吗？”齐思钧给他一个“剧本逻辑不及格”的白眼，“这才能解释为什么你现在也不想采用你父亲那套经商理念啊。”

“对，现在我的人设是认为做事要‘灵活变通’，规则不是一成不变的，只要对我有利才是好规则的完美商人。”周峻纬笑道，“要不要加个‘如果现在婚姻制度不允许我们在一起，那我就连现行婚姻制度也反对’的霸道总裁细节？”

“……周同学，不要胡乱加戏。”

“导演，我这戏加得有理有据！你听我说，我肯定能说服你！”

“不用了，你要加就加吧！”

“咦？”

“你以为到今时今日我还会不知道你说的是哪个‘shui’？！”

“怎么回事啊老齐，你这是跟谁学的，太坏了，我不许你再跟那个人来往了！”

“别那么快入戏！”

“蒲经理，Mr.King让你到办公室一趟。”

“好。”

蒲熠星放下手上的工作，往王春彧那守卫森严的办公室走去，却不想里头还有另一个人，一个他意想不到的人。

“嗨，阿蒲。”周峻纬向他打招呼，“好像是第一次在工作场合见到你。”

“以后就经常会见到了。”王春彧向蒲熠星招手，“蒲经理，你肯定比我还熟悉周先生，但是人情归人情，工作要分明，以后你在跟周先生合作时要注意一点了。”

“合作？”蒲熠星更诧异了，“王老师，你的意思是……”

“我们将会重启‘灰鹤’计划。”周峻纬嘴角弯起一个笑，凌厉得不可抗拒，“蒲经理刚刚进入高阁可能不太清楚，没关系，我也不清楚，我们一起合作，共同努力吧。”

“……周先生言重了，我就是个打工的，一切看你们两位老板的意思。”

蒲熠星特意把“老板”两个字咬得很重，周峻纬知道他是生气了，也不再解释什么，王春彧像是什么也没看见，只向蒲熠星交代了两句，就让他下去工作了，“Alan会给你发详细的工作安排”；周峻纬也随蒲熠星一同下楼去。

“你到底在干什么？”一进电梯蒲熠星就问道，“你不是很恨高阁，想给你爸报仇的吗？”

“我就是在给我爸报仇啊，灰鹤计划就是那个害死我爸的计划！”周峻纬耸耸肩，“我知道你职责在身不能做惹人怀疑的小动作，所以我给你铺好路了。我已经让当初那些有份组局的人重新提起兴趣了，目前我知道的，有高阁，维洛斯，捷佳，还有天使基金，现在他们还让我加入。你之前说你权限不够，现在王春彧亲自让人你负责，你可以有权限去查看所有文件了吧？”

“……你想让我去收集他们的犯罪证据，把他们一网打尽？”

“我不会那么天真，觉得这就能扳倒这些大企业，但是，至少那些默许对付我父亲的人，我一个都不会放过！”

“你是不是疯了？！”蒲熠星拽着他走进自己的办公室，终于压制不住音量吼到，“那些公司关系着多少人的身家财富？！你以为只是关几个高层进监狱，可光是这几个龙头公司高层被捕的消息，就能让股市崩溃！”

“蒲熠星，我问你，我父亲做错了什么？！”周峻纬甩开他的手，双眼泛起水亮的光，“你觉得那些股民是无辜的吗？他们自己选择踏入股市，是他们选择了风险！没人拿枪逼他们的！而我父亲呢！我父亲什么都没做，他只是坚持他的专业，不愿意做一份虚假的环境评测报告，为什么他要死？！你告诉我，如果非要比较，是哪边更该死？！”

“峻纬……”

“你可以选择袖手旁观，我不逼你，但如果有什么证据是牵扯到你的话，我可能会识别不出来，到时提交给警察时你就别怪我了。”

“……你这是威胁我？”蒲熠星瞪大眼睛，“你认为我是你的敌人？！”

“是敌是友不是靠说的，也不是靠人际关系。”周峻纬摇摇头，“拿出点行动来，我才好知道你到底是朋友还是敌人。”

周峻纬说罢便转身拉开门走了，蒲熠星背转身去，把桌子上的文件全都扫到了地上。他深呼吸了半分钟，才拿起手机来给郭文韬发信息，“你老友疯了”。

郭文韬直接打了电话过来，“你说什么？峻纬怎么了？”

“他想让整个股市给他父亲陪葬……”

“蒲经理！”正说着，手下人胆战心惊地敲了敲门，“我们分析师觉得有空军进场了，你要不要看一眼？”

“……好，我这就过来。韬韬，我回去再跟你说。”

蒲熠星只能先挂掉电话，听手下的汇报，“你们觉得空军进场是因为房美利和全心安两家公司都有人大笔抛售股票的行为？”

“这两家都是Q-city的建材供应商，我们怀疑有人想做空他们……”

“先不说他们被做空对Q-city有没有实际的影响，哪怕有，现在这个情况，有多头在逼空呢。”蒲熠星拉了过去一小时以内的交易记录出来，“你们看，虽然一直有人在抛售他们的股票，但是购买的人一直在增加，甚至出现了抢购，让这两家的股价不升反跌；还有三天就月底平仓了，就算空军赢了，也不见得能赚多少，而按照这推高的速度看，我压多头赢。”

几个初级分析师听得一愣一愣的，“对哦……可是，谁在逼空呢？看这逼空速度，肯定不是建材公司有的财力，谁在给这两家企业当白武士？”

“谁知道呢？”蒲熠星叹口气，看向逐渐西斜的夕阳，玻璃幕墙的反光刺得他睁不开眼。

“黑和白，谁又能分得那么清楚呢？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来一个幼儿园水平的讲解：
> 
> 做空：A公司想做空B公司（此时B公司股价为5元），就多渠道分批向不同机构或个人借入大量的B公司股票（为了不被发现），然后大笔抛售，造成供过于求，把股价压低，比如压到2块，然后用2块买回来，还回去，那么就赚了每股3块。所以“空军（空头）”就是股价跌了反而赚钱了
> 
> 逼空：当市场发现有人在做空B公司，无论是B公司本身or其他公司/个人（多头），只要抢购A抛售出来的B公司的股票，就会造成“供不应求”，股价不跌反涨，比如涨到了8块，此时空军要还股票，就不得不从多头那里买回，每股亏了3块（而多头每股赚3块）
> 
> 平仓：到平仓日，必须让总体回到100%的情况，赚了那赚的钱就是你的了拿走；亏了，那你就要把亏的钱填回去。
> 
> 只是幼儿园化的解释（我也只能理解到这里了）看文足够了，但千万不要认为实际操作有那么简单！


	50. 当这盛世停电

只要CP不搞我，我就能好好地写文 _(:з」∠)_

本章走剧情，全是配角，主角们都在幕后，想看主角戏份的可以攒下一章一起看

=========================

灰鹤计划，一个贯通美加国境，以新基建激活传统五大湖经济老区的宏大计划，在高阁，维洛斯，捷佳等龙头企业的积极推动下，多位政府要员站台背书，项目尚未正式公布，便掀起了热议，不少分析师认为Q-city是高阁为灰鹤探路，认为在Q-city一期完结时，灰鹤便会正式落实，“预计股价将会上升到一个让人惊讶但不意外的地步”。

这是局外人看热闹的角度，而有幸站在棋盘边围观入局人的，却在盯着另一个小小的变化：David Chamber进入高阁了，他进入了工程设计部，担任Q-city一期的工地设计师。

“Sorry，路上堵车了。”Mark擦了擦额上的细汗，七月中旬的太阳晒得纽约这座水泥森林发烫，他刚刚坐下就喝了一大杯柠檬水，“司机没去过Landroid Base总部，导航都绕了半天。”

“专家环评拿到了？”David已经吃完了一盘西班牙海鲜意面，正在吃甜点刨冰，“这么快？”

“维洛斯那边的朋友跟说，他们CEO Oliver拉拢了周峻纬，然后Landroid Base里好几个元老级的专家教授都提前退休了，这次对五大湖区传统农业环境的影响测评报告，主要都是由周峻纬新找的专家团队做的。”Mark嘲笑道，“之前还端着架子，苦大仇深地认为我们是他杀父仇人，面子给足了都不给我们好脸色，这下蛋糕够大了，巴巴地就去分了。我可算见识了他们中国人说的伪君子是什么模样的了。”

“只要利润有一百倍，商人就可以抛却人性，这不是国际通用的道理吗？”David“欻欻”地挫着冰粒，“毕竟是个大到King能给我们分口汤的项目。”

Mark感觉到了外甥语气里的不满，连忙改口，“King表面上让我参加灰鹤计划，但其实给我派的都是一些外围工作，跑跑腿找找承办商，都是苦差……唉，不过舅舅怎么辛苦都没有你辛苦，King真是太狠了，看起来是把你放进了很重要的建筑设计部，但却让你跑工地跟那些粗人扯皮扯淡！他对我们的防备一刻都没放松！”

David冷笑一下，晒得发红的鼻尖显示了他这半个多月来在工地上的艰辛，“何止，他把我放在工地，美曰其名让我监督一线，其实意思就是万一出了什么事就把我推出去背锅。那些包工头个个都看我不顺眼，图纸上写六公分，能给我整个七公分就算给我面子了。还有那些材料，说了直径要八毫米的木心，结果九毫米八毫米七毫米都有！还好我也没白混文凭，知道King设计的八毫米是留了余地的，就催着他们返工全都裁成七毫米。如果我当是处理不了向他求助，那整个设计部又会说我不学无术，我更没地位了！”

“King也是，周峻纬也是，都是一肚子坏水设计我们的伪君子，我们舅甥如果不齐心协力的话，根本斗不过他们。” Mark挪了挪椅子，向David倾斜了一下身体，看着他的眼睛，诚恳鼓励道，“David，David你看着舅舅，你看着我！对，我知道你现在受了很多苦，但是你放心，只要Q-city一期完成，全世界都会看到你的才能，我不会让King把功劳都揽走的，我一定会让人知道你这么年轻就完成了这么重大的任务！我已经在试探维洛斯和捷佳的意向了，到时灰鹤计划公布，正式上马，我一定逼King让你当总设计！除非他自己出马，不然谁都不可能服气！David，听舅舅的，再坚持一下，你能行的，对吗？”

“……我不是说我不能吃苦，只是……唉，我就是不爽那些人，明明知道我有本领，却非要跟我扯皮！”David听着Mark意味深长的教导，长长地叹了口气，刚刚浑身竖起刺的语气也都软了下去，“不说我了……你确定这份报告没问题吗，周峻纬他不会给你陷阱踩吧？”

“这名单上的承建商跟我毫无关系，他如果设计陷阱，就是为了陷害整个项目方，就算他敢得罪高阁，但一次过把三家得罪了，就是Ted Sheely本人都救不了他。”为了让外甥放心，Mark把报告推到他面前，任他随意翻看，“而且这些承建商现在就在负责Q-city项目，如果他敢说他们施工不规范，用料不及格，污染环境破坏生态，那King一直大力推广的Q-city项目不就受影响了吗？King也会盯着他不让他作妖的，起码在这一份报告上。”

“……房美利和全心安真的可以吗？”这两家建材公司其实是Mark在背后操控的，除了David和极少数人，没人知道这个秘密，这两家建材公司规模不是最大的，但通过承接高阁的大量项目，五年来累积了大量的资金，全都进了Mark的私人基金里。David翻了翻那份报告，发现灰鹤计划的美国境内项目，这两个公司占了五分之三的名额，“吃不吃得下？”

“先吃了再说，要是消化不了，就拿一点边角料找外包呗，多层外包又不犯法。”Mark不以为然地耸耸肩，“不过说起边角料，的确有点小事要处理……你这几天请个假，别到工地去，我有事要做。”

“……上周被人逼空的是你？”David一下就猜到了，“你这次借了多少钱平仓？”

“小数目，而且我已经想到了解决方法。”Mark拍拍他的手背，“反正记住舅舅的话，这几天不要到工地。”

“……好。”

David那杯刨冰已经都化成水了，他干脆端起杯子来，咕噜噜地喝光了这一杯人造糖水。

“庄家梅花A，闲家要牌还是放弃？”

“跟！我就不信了你一整晚都那么好运？！”

“闲家要牌。闲家黑桃7。庄家要牌还是放弃？”

“要，当然要了，我还追加一倍呢。”

“庄家要牌。庄家红心1,。闲家要牌还是放弃？”

“要！而且我全压了，开牌见我！”

“闲家要牌，闲家梅花9。双方show hand。开牌。庄家同花顺A，闲家同花顺Q,庄家赢。”

“Fuck！居然有对A！对A你上局还不开？！”

“不然怎么弄一个同花顺A来让你加码？”庄家笑眯眯地往美女荷官抛个媚眼，“好走不送了……还是你还想翻盘？”

“Fuck your mother fucker！老子不赌了！”坐闲的男人负气把筹码全扫到了地上，“给你全家当殓葬费！”

然而庄家并不在乎，只是笑嘻嘻地说了句，“See you Henry.”

Henry Hanks总会再出现的，无论他输得多惨，用不着一周他就会杀回来，提着几十万的筹码，趾高气扬地要求进VIP房。他甚至不知道他的工作是什么，但只有他有钱，他永远都是赌场的贵客，没有人在乎他的钱是怎么来的。

连Henry Hanks本人也不太在乎这些钱是怎么来的，反正只要他乖乖地把一切送到他面前的文件签了，有时候装模作样地跑跑银行跑跑招商会，就有会有大笔的银行拨款和价值千万的标书项目落到他头上。他把这些钱和项目收拢整理，再分发到他名下七八家公司去，钱就会跟长脚了一般跑进他的银行账号，他根本不用担心输多少钱——

或者说，只有在牌局上的选择，才是他本人做出的，所以他反而不在乎这个决定会导致输还是赢，他需要的只是“我自己作主”的那一瞬间。

世上赌徒千万，也不只有他一个为了得到主宰感而沉迷赌博不可自拔。

“又输！岂有此理！诈我！哼，诈我就诈我，我又不在乎！”Henry离开赌场之前拿了一瓶威士忌，转开瓶盖就对瓶吹，他走在大路上，摇摇晃晃，骂骂咧咧，“明天！明天银行一开门！我就去兑了那张支票！知道那是多少钱吗，啊？诈我？老子马上，马上就回来报仇！……Fuck！开车不长眼啊！……干什么！干什么！”

一辆黑色轿车快速驶到他身边，车头一横把人截停了，车上下来一个绿色眼睛的男人，他动作敏捷，身强力健，毫不费劲就把Henry Hanks带进了车里。Henry Hanks根本来不及看清来人就被钳制住了，他死命挣扎，“不要绑架我！我没钱！我没钱！”

“不想死就闭嘴！”轿车在厚重的玻璃破裂声中发动——Henry Hanks想用酒瓶砸人，被绿眼男人一把夺了瓶子扔到窗外，“你还不知道死神已经在你家门口等着了是吗？”

“你在胡说什么！”Henry Hanks终于从酒醉中惊醒，他瞪着一对浑浊的眼珠子沉默了一会，“我认得你……我见过你……你是，你是谁来着……那个，那个发言人……”

“Alan Kepler，高阁集团主席Mr.King的发言人。”Alan那张雕塑般的标准比例的美男子脸孔和绿色眼眸的确识别度很高，而他显然也不打算掩饰身份，帽子墨镜口罩都没戴，他看对方不会再动粗，才松开了手，“Mr.King说他非常关心Q-city承建商的人生安全，所以让我务必来看一看你。”

“……我只是搞搞水泥钢筋，就是个小人物，你们想干什么……”

“是吗，包括房美利和全心安在内，一共八家建材供应商和小型施工公司，都通过你的几个空壳公司95%控股，你怎么会是个小人物呢？”Alan拿过一个平板电脑，点开一个监控软件，转过去给他看，“这地方眼熟吗？”

岂止眼熟，这可是他家啊！Henry打了个哆嗦，“你，你到底想干什么……”

“别急，你再看看，这人你认识吗？”Alan打开了一个人的图片，那是一个垂头丧气的工地小伙。

“我不认识他……”

“我们也不认识，但是，他这几天都在你身边晃悠，这些监控可以显示，他是在跟踪你，以及踩点。”Alan调出了几个监控录像的窗口，那个工地小伙真的在跟踪他，从公司到赌场，甚至他情妇家，都有他鬼鬼祟祟的身影，“这个人是Q-city项目里的一个地盘工人，几天前被工头辞退了，但那天他和工头的银行账户里都多了五十万美金。”

“……你这是什么意思？这跟我有什么关系？！”Henry完全反应不过来，“我跟他毫无瓜葛啊！”

“有没有瓜葛，是活着的人说的。”Alan问道，“你是不是已经收到了Q-city的二期预付？”

“……是啊，我明天就要去兑票，分发给下面的地承建商……”

“你不会的，你会卷款跑路，然后Q-city再次因为钱款不到位而闹工人罢工，股价下跌，然后高阁为了稳住民心就再垫付一次钱，像你提起诉讼和通缉。怎么样，听起来是不是很耳熟，对，就是Mark第一次玩的把戏，一模一样的套路。不过这次，他设计了一个更狠的结尾。”Alan用平淡的口吻说着惊悚的犯罪计划，“过几天，你的尸体会被人发现，然后这位工地小伙就会自首，说自己被辞退了心情不好，碰巧知道你是那个头儿，觉得就是你的错，所以才会在喝醉的情况下失手杀了你。至于你明天去兑的这张支票到底是不是空头支票，又有谁知道呢，反正一定会有一个银行职员说你已经把支票兑了把钱拿走了的，而工地小伙账上的钱可是在你死以前就有的，所以，肯定不是那笔赃款，警察无权没收。最后，工地小伙可能会因为误杀坐牢坐个十几年，但是他的妈妈可以有钱做手术了，也请得起护工，我想他一定觉得这笔交易很划算。”

“你，你到底想干什么……我，我凭什么，相信你……”Henry的酒意已经全变成了寒意，冷汗浸了他一脊背，“为什么……没有理由……他没有理由这么做……”

“上周房美利和全心安被人做空又逼空，你就没想过这两方都是什么人吗？”Alan摇摇头，“Ok，我当你真的想不到多头是谁，但要做空头就要手里握有大量的股票才能抛售，而之前的流动市场并没有明显的购买增加，那什么人手里才会有最大量的股票？”

“……不是我！我根本没有……我，我……”Henry 熏醉的头脑总算运作起来了，“Mark……是Mark动了我们的联名股票……”

“你可以选择自己走进去，我保证你一定可以活到刑满释放；或者我也可以把你送回刚刚那里，你自己回家，赌一把你能不能活过今晚。”Alan说着，司机已经停下了车，Henry车窗外一看，外面那幢高大的建筑物吓得他脸色发青。“我是不明白你们之间有什么过命交情，但是如今他已经抛弃你了，你是要用自己的性命成全这段伟大友情，还是为自己作一次决定，并且以后都只为自己的决定负责地活下去，就看你自己了。”

为了自己作一次决定，并且以后都只为自己负责地活下去。

Henry愣了好一会儿，眼泪从他眼角落下，好像把他的眼睛洗得清亮了一点；Alan不言不语，不催不赶，就那么任他哭泣。

不知道过了多久，Henry Hanks不哭了，他从驾驶座边上的纸巾盒里抽了纸巾擦脸，然后整了整衣服，拉开车门，走进了那幢建筑物——“联邦调查局”的字样在车头灯下反映着冷冷的光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ====================
> 
> 讲个恐怖的事情，其实在原来的大纲里这个故事就是完结了
> 
> 然而现在的大纲在这个故事后写了个“阶段一结束” （。）
> 
> ===给还没有工作经验的小盆友的幼儿园解释=======
> 
> 正常的招标投标：我想建一个楼，然后向行业内最好的五家公司招标，我会给出我大概想建多少平方，这个楼用来干嘛的等等信息，然后各个公司给我做方案（做标书），我对比ABCDE家的标书，觉得A公司性价比最高，于是A公司中标，A公司负责建楼的全部事宜，我只负责给钱。
> 
> 实际中其实会把一个大项目分解成很多个小项目分别招标，原理是一样的。
> 
> 正常的外包：A公司中标以后，把项目细分成水电，设计，材料，建筑废物处理等等方面，比如分了10个方面，A公司自己搞定5个方面，其他5个方面找别人去完成，这就是部分外包；或者A公司全部外包出去给甲乙丙丁公司也行，只要确保工程质量就行。
> 
> 在这个关系链里，A跟我有关系，A和甲有关系，但我和甲没有关系。
> 
> 高阁Q-city第一次工人罢工就是A卷了我的钱跑路了，于是甲没收到钱不干了。高阁其实是无辜的，但为了工程顺利进行，就先替A补上了给甲的钱，再由高阁向A追讨欠款。
> 
> 现在Mark想故技重施，把A（Henry）干掉，造成他卷款跑路的假象。让高阁再给甲一次钱，而这个案件也会随着Henry死亡而完结，所以第一次给Henry的钱就进了Mark自己的口袋里了。
> 
> 违规的招标投标有很多种，文中的违法操作是内定，就是不管BCDE的方案做得多好，其实都内定了A，所以A可以随便报价，把五块钱能做的事报价成十块，A公司拿了十块，然后给B去做事（B报价只要六块），然后拿出一块钱给那个负责决定谁中标的人（贿赂，非法利益输送），A啥也不用干就赚了三块。


	51. 当这盛世停电

Mark Golden涉嫌操纵投标，监守自盗的消息不到一天就霸占了全美国的财经头条，他本人在高阁也许只是个不值一提，仗着外甥才空降的小人物，但他却恰好掌握着Q-city的大部分招标工作，Q-city的项目的第一期承接方无一例外全都被请去“协助调查”，虽然没有对地盘施工造成直接影响，但第二期的工程承建商就很尴尬了，反正没有拿到预付款，多家商家为了不被FBI查账，纷纷放弃竞投，等于前期所做的工作都白费了，得赶在第一期完成前重来一遍。

不过，高阁的困境还有一大群专业人士去解决，而身陷囹圄的Mark却是孤立无援。他被联邦调查员从情人的家里逮回来时还没完全清醒，等他看清楚了Henry Hanks的签名时，才知道大事不妙，他火急火燎地要求找律师，又通过律师才找到了David，但David正在开紧急股东会议，无暇抽身，到他能到羁留所时，已经是下午三点了。

“David，你一定要帮舅舅！”Mark一见David便涕泪交零地哭求，“这都是做生意的门道！行里大家都这么做的！肯定是有人想针对我……是King，肯定是他！他故意给我负责招标就是给我设的陷阱！David，你不能让他得逞啊，不然他下一步就要对付你！”

“你先听我说，”David看了一眼旁边的律师，律师点点头，退出了探视室，“刚刚King已经开过了股东大会，他和Laura都决定要取消你的董事身份，我就算反对也没办法；然后说回这个案子，你监守自盗是板上钉钉了，但是归还赃款的话，还有可以求情轻判的余地……”

“归还赃款？！”Mark震惊，不止为自己被踢出董事会，还为David此时冷静的语气，“我，我怎么……我哪里来的钱！”

“我就猜到你是拿预付款去平仓，”David摇摇头，“那不用说，你私人基金里的钱也都折进去了吧？”

“Dave……”

“我不是怪你，投资买卖总会有盈亏，我只是觉得你总是太激进了。”David叹口气，“我现在也不能和你有直接的钱财交易……这样吧，你手上不是还有5%的高阁股票吗，我给你找个股票经纪，你名义上把股票放出，我会叮嘱股票经纪给我留着，我把它买走，钱就能到你手上了……”

“股份没有了……”

“……什么？”

“股份，我，我已经抵押了……”Mark的声音和手腕都颤抖了起来，“我看到那些当多头的那么好赚，我就，我就想……”

“你就想学人家也赚一笔？！”David几乎尖叫了起来，“我早知道你蠢没想到你蠢到这种程度！！！”

“Dave，是舅舅蠢，是舅舅没有自知之明，是舅舅连累你，但舅舅只剩下你一个亲人了……”

“别跟我提亲人！我的亲人早就死光了，死绝了！我根本没把你当作亲人！”David的语气突然变得刻薄恶毒了起来，他甩开Mark的手，指着他鼻尖大骂，“就5%的股份！我就让你保管这5%的股份，我统共就让你做了这么一件事，你都做不好！”

“是舅舅蠢，是舅舅没用！”Mark哭得老泪纵横，连嘴角的赘肉都挂满了眼泪鼻涕，“但是你不能不救我！我不想坐牢，我不能坐牢的！”

“……你八年前就该坐牢了。”David咻地站了起身，厌恶地擦了擦刚刚被拽住的手，“你以为我真的什么都不知道吗？”

Mark神色一凝，“你，你说在什么……”

“你知道我爸为什么选那只表吗？”David双眼一点点红了起来，“因为它是瑞士重工业唯一投资的企业，他家的表全部采用军用材料，能承受1.5倍巡航导弹爆炸的威力。”

Mark急了，不顾手铐脚镣的束缚挣扎着想往外甥身上扑，“Dave，你是不是对我有什么误会？”

“我爸从来不会骗我，那只表真的保存下来了，尽管那些华丽的钻石刻度真皮装饰都烧掉了，但指针和表壳还是完好的，只是永远定格在那一天，那一刻而已。”David往后退了一步，他点了点光秃秃的手腕——他从来没有想过要戴上任何其他的手表，“我把它收藏了起来，每次想念他们的时候就拿出来看一看。有一天，我突发奇想，想把它修好，于是特意跑到瑞士工厂去找当时的老师傅，他帮我打开了表壳，里面居然有一张两指宽一指长的纸条……”

Mark两眼一瞪，难以置信，“什么？！”

“对，你没想到吧，我爸还随身带着修表的工具，他真的很珍惜这只表，就像珍惜这个家，珍惜高阁一样……”David咯咯笑了两声，眼泪迷糊了他的眼睛，他抬手擦了，“纸条上是他的遗言，你猜他说什么了？”

“……不是那样的！Dave，我根本没想过伤害他们！我妹妹还在直升机上呢！我怎么会伤害他们！”Mark连连辩解，指天誓地地喊道，“我只是想他们晚一个小时下飞机！”

“就是这一个小时害死他们了！他们本来可以躲开那个乱流的！”David猛踢了一脚椅子，“你要那一个小时干什么？不就是想瞒着他们做空高阁一轮好赚一笔吗！你就是想拖到收市，让他们无法阻止那个离谱的收市价！是你害死他们的！是你！”

“David！David我知道我做错了，但是你相信我，我真的没有想过害死他们，我只是想要一点时间……”

“哈，你不想，你没有想过，哈哈，哈哈哈！”David哈哈大笑了一会，“那我现在给你一模一样的话，亲爱的舅舅，我也不想你死的……”

“Dave……”

“我只是想你下半辈子都待在监狱里，永远没有一觉安稳！”

David说罢，转身就走，一秒都不想再看见这个人。

David离开了联邦羁留所，把他的雪佛兰一脚油门踩到尽，风驰电掣地在高速公路上狂飙，毫无目的地让狂乱的速度安抚他乱糟糟的心绪。

其实,那张狭小的纸条上只是写着

“ Dave,we love you forever. 

\-- Mom,Dad & Sister”

在生命最后的一刻,他们想尽办法，只是想跟他说一声“我爱你”。

但他已经没法再跟他们说一句“我也爱你们”了。

David早就已经知道自己在这个世界上是孑然一身，但真的到了把害死他家人的凶手送进监狱的那一天，他才开始明白街边的流浪汉为什么要拿报纸当被子。

哪怕只是一层薄薄的纸，也的确还是能遮挡一点点的凛冽的。

但从今往后，他得孤独地面对这个无情的世界了。

他打开车窗，任那带着潮热暑气的风闷闷湿湿地砸进车子里，砸得他呼吸不畅，宛如溺水，不得不开始思考自救的方式。

他向King交底让他去收拾Mark的时候，King饶有兴致地看着他问，“我为什么要揭发他？这不是拖累我整个Q-city项目吗？我悄悄地换掉第二期的承建商不就行了？”

“不，你不会，”他说，“因为你是一个真正的建筑家。”

每个人都有不可践踏的底线，尽管King掩饰得很好，但他从他的图纸上清清楚楚地看见了——而他也知道自己过去一个月多在工地上的努力终于换来了他的信任，他才会答应他的。

甚至Mark手上的股份怎么处理这个问题，他以为他会提出以此作为交换条件的，但King根本一句话都没有提及，好像是在说“有本事的话你就想办法把那5%的股份装进自己口袋去”。

现在他知道King为什么不提了，因为他比他更清楚Mark是怎样的人，Mark都已经动了杀人越货的念头了，怎么可能让那5%的股份安安稳稳地待着？

自己还是太嫩了啊。

落日完全沉到布鲁克林大桥下的时候，他终于调转车头回家，纽约的夜晚也是一般的炎热，皮肤上全是黏腻的汗——可是，却有个人顶着炎热，西装革履地等在了他家大门外。

“……唐先生？”David诧异极了，他降下车窗去，“你找……谁？”

“我找你的,Mr.Chamber.”唐九洲的额发都被汗水湿成了一绺一绺，他弯下腰来扒着他的车窗扇了扇里头的空调，“我能不能进屋再说？”

“……行。”

尽管满心狐疑，但David还是把他请进屋了。刚进屋，管家跟佣人就马上给唐九洲送上了凉爽的湿毛巾和冰柠檬水，David则是喝的冰可乐，他把自己甩到沙发上，指了指一张单人沙发，“随便坐吧，King一般不会到大宅，他自己在上城区住独立公寓，这屋子里现在我最大。”

唐九洲在单人沙发坐下了，侧着身体和他说话，“你好像一点也不诧异为什么你屋子外面没有记者围堵？”

“不然我每个月交那么多安保费是白交的？”David漫不经心地从茶几摸出一台switch，还是那副吊儿郎当的纨绔模样。

“你还是挺清楚这个家的支出项目的嘛。”唐九洲却也从公文包里拿出了一台switch，“你玩动森吗？咱加个好友吧？要不要和我一起卖大头菜啊？我看这行情，今晚八点前是最高价位。”

“……你到底来干嘛？”David愣住了，“什么卖大头菜，什么行情，什么最高价位，我打个游戏还研究投资策略不成？”

“我说了啊，我想来跟你加个好友组个队啊，毕竟你是头号玩家啊。”唐九洲开了机，登录上自己的账号，目光却在David脸上停留，“那天我在电梯里遇到你，是你故意拿着过气的游戏机来提醒我有人想拿远星科技的早期成果叶芝程序做文章的。你比周峻纬，比蒲熠星，比我都早看穿Laura想干什么。”

David不置可否，“那说到玩游戏我的确是很在行的，可你说的什么远星科技，叶芝程序，我就一窍不通了……”

“David，我是很有诚意来和你合作的。”唐九洲又拿出了一份合同来，他把它双手递到David面前，“签个名，我们交个朋友？”

刚刚看清楚那合同的标题David就两眼拉直了，他猛地夺过合同来翻看，这是货真价实的股份转让协议，转让的正是那5%的高阁股份，“你！你怎么？！”

“记得你让明明处理的手表吗？”唐九洲笑笑，“他看出来这是个定制的礼物，顺着内饰的logo去找到商家，知道了那是你舅舅买给你的生日礼物；从你那天的态度可以猜到你很不爽他，而且这怒气应该是积压了很多年了，那现在你既然已经顺利进入高阁了，Mr.King还让你担任工地设计师这么重要的岗位，可见你们已经谈拢了，是时候要除掉这个多年来挟持着你狐假虎威的饭桶了。”

“……所以你就专门盯着他，一旦有人抵押高阁的股票，你就立刻下订获得优先购买权？”David这才恍然大悟，“难怪他刚被抓，抵押的股份就已经被人买走了……肯定是股票行启动了信用危机制度，所以立刻无条件抛售，而你已经下定金了，所以才会那么快就卖掉了……唐先生，我总算知道你是凭什么追到Ming的了。”

“咳咳，我们言归正传，不说明明了。”说到邵明明唐九洲有些耳热，他干咳两声找回专业的感觉，继续说道，“我知道你现在主要跑工地，但你和我，还有Mr.King都很清楚这不会维持很久，到时候你同样要建立自己的团队。我们中国人有句话叫‘做生不如做熟’，你已经见识过我的本事了，我们也聊过天，虽然说不上朋友，但起码我们都不讨厌对方，那为什么不给我一个机会呢？”

“你说得对，唐先生，那你和蒲熠星郭文韬那么熟，你们还是朋友，你为什么不跟他们一起工作呢？”David凝着一双蓝眼睛打量他，此刻他不再是一个玩物丧志的小少爷，而是真正的高阁集团未来继承者，“你觉得我有什么地方比他们厉害？”

“我选择你，就是因为你不够他们厉害；而你选我，也是因为我没有他们厉害。”唐九洲也沉下了眼，“但我们都很年轻，我们的确会犯错，但我们两个吵架吧，谁也吵不赢谁，不像对着他们，必定是输家。那我们吵着吵着，没准儿就负负得正了，能打出一个异想天开的胜利呢？”

“负负得正，异想天开？”David先是消化了一下这个比喻，然后就笑了起来，那是一种忍俊不禁的笑，“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈！好，好主意！没错！唐九洲！我没看错！我们果然很像！好！我们组队！挑战那些老狐狸！打败那些陈规旧制！创造属于我们的规则！”

“额，你这个词儿我不太会接……”

“那就可乐代酒！干杯！”

“干杯！”

“幼稚，真幼稚。”

听完唐九洲讲述他那份特别顾问的工作是怎么来的，邵明明摇着头翻白眼，“像两个幼儿园小朋友，最多三岁，一个月都不能多给了。”

“可幼儿园的小朋友这次赢了清华博士后啊，”唐九洲洋洋得意，他跳到沙发上，像只小兔子一样蹲在邵明明身边，“王春彧都没料到我这手！他还以为必定能截到这5%！哪知道我早就盯上了，还问峻纬借了钱下定金呢！”

“不是看在我的面子上，小齐哥才不会让峻纬借钱给你呢！”邵明明转过去，看着他那激动兴奋的样子叹气，“你这做法越来越像以前的蒲哥……”

“我可不是在学他，我有我自己的考虑。”

“我是真的看不明白你有什么样的考虑。”邵明明摇摇头，“你觉得总是跟着蒲哥和文韬，他们总压你一头你不高兴，那你也可以去峻纬那边啊，那是全新的环境，峻纬自己也不太会管商业的事情。你为什么要去找David Chamber，专门和蒲哥他们打对台呢？”

“明明，如果到现在，我还是只想赢谁，那我前面摔的跤就全都白挨了。”唐九洲坐下来，捉住他的手仔细地解释道，“其实我就是想保护蒲哥才这样做的。”

“啊？”

“你仔细想一想，这么多事情背后，其实最狠的人是谁？不是我，不是蒲哥，不是Mark，甚至不是Laura，而是王春彧。”唐九洲一件一件从头梳理，“一开始他他是知道蒲哥在跟梁瀚宇斗的，然而他继续放任梁瀚宇动用高阁的资金去打这场仗，要知道这场仗就算梁瀚宇赢了，那钱也不是进高阁的口袋的，他只为了看看谁更有本事，就舍得以能否收购成功Landroid Base为代价——现在你也知道了，Landroid Base所牵动的灰鹤计划是多大的一个蛋糕，他居然也敢这么做；然后，火锅城拆迁事件，他从头到尾就只是点了点头，蒲哥，文韬，Mark，还有我和你，忙前忙后累死累活，还吵了好几场大架，伤身又伤心，最后得出的结果是他既得到了火锅城，也不用牺牲他高阁旗下任何一个商场的声誉；然后这次为了扳倒Mark，他甚至敢押Q-city的工程质量和商业口碑，你看看今天高阁的股价下跌了多少？一个做事这么狠的人，我不得不想他会不会有一天像抛弃梁瀚宇一样抛弃蒲哥。所以我得进去，而且还不能被他管着，我得站到他对面去，才能更名正言顺地观察他，万一有什么风吹草动，我就算帮不上什么忙，起码能报个信儿啊。”

“……”

“明明？”邵明明一直沉默着，唐九洲以为他一时反应不过来，正打算再说细致一点，却见大滴眼泪滚下了他的脸颊，他吓了一大跳，连忙拉起袖子给他擦，“怎么了？！我说错了什么吗？！还是我，我说了什么惹你生气？！对不起对不起！你不要吓我啊！”

“我没事，没事……”邵明明抽了抽鼻子，对他展开个笑容来，“真的，我没事……很晚了，你睡觉吧，明天还得去高阁报道呢。”

“……你真的没事吗？”唐九洲惴惴不安，“我，我看网上说，女朋友说没事那就百分之一百有事……”

“……谁是你女朋友！傻瓜！”邵明明拍一下他的额头，起身往外走，唐九洲送他到门外，他忽然回过身来，“你弯下腰。”

“啊？”

虽然还是很懵，但唐九洲还是照做了，他两手抵住膝盖弯下腰来，还没来得及问为什么，却感觉邵明明薅住了他的头，额头贴在他额头上。

“九洲啊……你真的长大了。”

那只追在他身后的小流浪猫，终于长成了须鬃赳昂的小狮子，终于要踏足这片杀戮草原了。

“但是你记住，我说的，在我这儿，你可以永远是小朋友。”

他轻轻地说，像一根羽毛，悠悠荡荡地飘到了他唇边。

而他抬了抬下巴，接住了那根轻羽。


	52. 当这盛世停电

Q-city内定投标的风波平息得比想象中的快，公关团队摒弃了粉饰太平降低影响的那一套，反而积极配合调查，主动提供多项实质证据，甚至连Mark的私人基金账本都给递了上去，他们写的通稿比调查局的更详细更生动更痛心疾首，惋惜Mr.King投注在Q-city上的一番公益慈善的理想都被一颗老鼠屎搞坏了，直把Mark踩得不容于世。群众围观名门暗战围观得不亦乐乎津津有味，不知不觉就信了高阁已经痛下决心剪除祸乱，今后必定痛定思痛奋发上进，再次冲上股市高峰。

郭文韬分析着这三天里的各路舆论和高阁股价走势，不得不为Alan Kepler的能力赞叹：这招置之死地而后生，控制不好的话容易真的把自己玩死，要知道现在的网民人均福尔摩斯，他敢公开这么多资料，但凡一个小数点错了都有可能牵出一串猫腻；但现在不仅没有翻车，网民们顺着这些资料扒，反而扒出了一些高阁没有宣传过的低调好事，比如捐了几个图书馆，筹建了几个社区婴幼中心，而且总设计师都是“King”，蹭蹭蹭地给这个神秘的Mr.King刷了几大波好感。

他合上笔记本电脑，决定去洗护用品专卖店为自己男朋友的头发选购一个更优质的品牌。

刚出门，手机邮件却提醒他有新邮件，他瞄了一眼，是Laura用天使基金的企业邮箱给他发的邮件，内容空白，附件是需要密码的一份PDF。他犹豫了一下，还是输入了密码，打开这个加密附件。

附件是一份股权变动书，Mark已经出局了，这变动也不算意外，但让郭文韬不解的是，Mark的股份竟然没有被King接手，也没有被Laura截胡，而是稳稳当当地回到了David Chamber手里，现在高阁的股权分割是King 占47%，依旧是大股东；David接了Mark的股份，占25%；天使基金从原来的15%增长到18%；最后市面流通股约有10%。

整体排位好像一点也没有改变，但是看到职位变动时，郭文韬差点就把手机摔了：David接手了建筑设计部，而本来由Mark负责的市场项目部，却空降了一个他意想不到的名字——唐九洲。

怎么回事？！九洲什么时候投了David Chamber的阵营？！

郭文韬心念一转便意识到那5%的股份是唐九洲给David的投名状，但这是他自己一个人洞察先机，还是他又和蒲熠星干了一架抢来的，他完全没有概念。

他忽然发现蒲熠星已经有一阵子没有和他说工作上的事情了，一开始他还欣慰他终于学会避嫌了，但现在涉及了唐九洲他还一声不吭，郭文韬觉得蒲熠星的态度有些不对了。

不是，即使他已经知道了他是天使基金董事长郭培善的私生子，这也不代表什么，他还是可以解释“我不想和他们家攀上什么关系我没把他们当过家人所以就没说起过”的；他在帝都风控时接受内部调查，也是因为隐瞒了和郭培善的关系才被质疑相关家属有利益输送，但结果已经证明他的操作合法合规，完全没有谋取私利，蒲熠星就算知道了，这也符合他一向的性格，没什么好介怀的。

除非是那个案子。

郭文韬咬了咬指甲，把方向盘打满，掉了个头，往纽约东河方向驶去。

Rikers Island，位于皇后区与布朗克斯区之间的一个162公顷的岛屿，岛上有纽约市最大的监狱赖克斯岛监狱，可以关押一万多名罪犯，密不透风的带钉螺丝网分割开十个不同的监狱区间，从普通的小偷强盗到纵火杀人，一座名符其实的“罪恶之岛”。

郭文韬通过了层层检查，把手机和一切有可能造成伤害的物品比如钢笔和手表都解下来了，才来到了探视室。

只能容纳一个人的小卡位用厚厚的钢板隔开，郭文韬盯着眼前那面带着通话孔的防弹玻璃，对面空无一人。

这是他入狱七年来他第一次来探望他，他并不确定他是否愿意见他。

“ManHuo Kuo，seat number 7.”连同牢房那边的门打开了，狱警念了一个名字和探视号，便把一个瘦骨嶙嶙的华人男子推搡了进来。

郭文韬定睛好一会才认出了他——郭文浩，他的同父异母哥哥，郭培善正妻唯一的儿子，伦敦商学院全A毕业生，曾经被誉为华尔街明日之星，凭着家势和学历，当时媒体对他的态度，比对蒲熠星这种靠自己野路子杀出来的人好太多了，时毫不吝惜对他的溢美之词。

如果那天他推下楼的那个人不是纽约高院大法官的同样优秀的儿子，即便是杀人，他也大概率不必沦落到真的要坐二十五年牢的。

郭文浩坐下，尽管落魄，他仍然不愿意让人看扁，腰板挺直，扬着下巴打量对面的人。他双手环抱胸前，并不打算做先开口说话的人。

罢了，郭文韬从鼻子里出了一口气，拿起了对讲电话，他敲了敲玻璃，做个“说话”的手势，郭文浩才慢悠悠地拿起了电话。

“精神看起来不错，是想到弄死我的方法了吗？”郭文韬的语气带着些隐忍的愠怒和冷漠的戏谑。

“弄死你有什么好高兴的，弄死你在乎的人才有用，可惜你妈死得早啊。”郭文浩似是故意挑起郭文韬的怒意，“我倒是想问你，你对那个蒲熠星是认真的吗？如果是的话，我可又要开始计划了。”

“……我知道肯定有人找过你，我不在乎那都是谁，我也不在乎你对他们说了什么，我就是想告诉你，你做的一切都是白费心机，父亲是我的，天使基金是我，我想要的一切都会是我的，包括蒲熠星。”郭文韬一字一句，抑扬顿挫，咬牙切齿地说道：“你尽管蹦跶，我奉陪到底。”

“居然是真的？”郭文浩“哈”地一声往后一靠，满眼都是难以置信，“你这台机器居然会真心喜欢一个人？哈，我倒是没猜到这个啊，哈哈！”

“你从来就没有猜对过什么，以后也一样。”

郭文韬撂完狠话就想走，郭文浩敲了敲玻璃把他叫回来，“不然我们做个交易？”

“什么交易？”

“你帮我换到单人房，我告诉你谁来找过我，还有我们说了什么。”郭文浩勾着嘴角笑笑，“怎么样，很公道吧？”

……所以，真的有人来找过郭文浩，会是蒲熠星吗，还是别的什么人，想要挑拨离间他们的关系的？

郭文韬攥紧了拳头，重新拿起了电话。

“和我做交易——”郭文韬咬得后槽牙发紧，“你不配。”

从赖克斯岛到曼哈顿，两个小时的车程郭文韬一个半小时就飚完了。他一个让停车场保安连连吹哨子的漂移过弯，几乎没有丝毫减速地倒车入库，堪堪压线停下，吓得旁观的人一额头冷汗，后轮车胎的花纹都磨掉了一半。他头也不回地按了车锁就直奔回家，反手关上门就直冲进蒲熠星的房间。

尽管同居了半年，但他们都很尊重彼此的隐私，除了床就没碰过对方房间里的其他东西，但如今他绅士不起来了，他快速把蒲熠星的文件翻了一遍，书架，抽屉，文件夹，但凡带字的都不放过，浏览了一边没发现什么内容，又从蒲熠星的书桌抽屉里找到了笔记本电脑，打开来疯狂按开机。

密码，打开电脑需要密码。

郭文韬咬着指甲试了几遍，他们的生日，纪念日，喜欢的电影，甚至对方的体重身高三围那么无聊的数字都试过了，却还是没能打开。他急得满房间乱转，可是现实生活不是密室逃脱，不会在一个上锁的笔记本四周放着密码的提示。

生活本来就不是一局游戏，只是他太习惯当赢家了。

从小就品学兼优的郭文韬高考后毫无悬念地考上了北京大学，而他还有一个省级研究给他加了分，北大光华管理学院直接给他发了本硕连读的面试录取通知，不过他再三衡量，还是放弃了，只读完本科就算了。

书上的知识太无趣了，哪有真实的金融世界刺激？

彼时刚刚十八岁的郭文韬，在领到录取通知书时向妈妈撒娇，说他想和周峻纬一起出国玩，妈妈拗不过又出息又漂亮的儿子，只能答应了他。

然后他转头就去威胁周峻纬“你要是不带我我就把你打算和小齐二人世界去美国旅游的事情告诉你爸妈！”，周峻纬看了看自己为了这次旅行做的一厘米厚攻略，咬牙切齿地把他带上了，然后在抵达美国时无情地把他抛弃在了酒店大堂。

郭文韬不在乎好友见色忘义，他慢条斯理地整理好行李，把他答辩时穿的西装熨烫好，调好闹钟以免时差，便上床睡觉了。

谁都不知道他来美国是为了卖东西——他那个让北大光华看上的研究结果，是一套自动算法，它能根据不同的数学模型和数据分析组，自动抛售长期亏蚀的股票，买入前途看好的股票，还能自动搜集各个公司的财报进行即时分析，不管是哪个国家，哪个交易所的信息它都能马上获取，它就是一个可以24小时不休息的高级数据分析师。

数学和金融双学位的知识就该如此结合。郭文韬向斯坦尼集团旗下的投行灵屋Spirit House发自荐信时是这么写的，人太多缺陷了，他们让企业的股价曲线不美丽，这是可以让它完美的方法。

而他为什么选择灵屋？

那当然是因为当时郭文浩是灵屋的投资决策部部长，最被看好的下一任灵屋副总经理的人选。

郭文韬知道郭文浩一定会买下这个程序算法的，他还会给一个很高的价钱，代价是抹掉署名，让他以自己的名义发布这个算法，为他光鲜亮丽的简历再添一笔辉煌——而他答应了，在抵达美国的第二天，他就把算法卖给了他，把所有知识版权全都卖了。

第三天，周峻纬在齐思钧的胁迫下向他伸出了友谊之手，问他要不要一起去玩，他哈哈笑说不用了，自己一个跑到了华尔街那只举世闻名的铜牛边上，看着那些来来往往的投资精英，在每个交易所门口逛一逛。

第四天，灵屋高调发布了一个叫“灵创未来”的项目，项目总负责人郭文浩宣布他们团队经过了多年努力，开发出了一个“超脱一切人为因素干预的完美投资系统”，不仅能为顾客创造出极大的财富，还能为股票监控机构提供判断垃圾股的参考指数，消息一发布，便已得到多方支持，很多上流名人都加入了“灵创未来”项目，把自己的资产交托给他处理。

郭文韬那天看完早晨新闻，特意去了一趟灵屋投资集团的总部，在时代广场旁边的一幢高级商厦，被世界奢侈品牌包围。他想，是不是这就是有钱人的世界，在吃完午饭后逛逛街买买名牌手袋之余，还可以买一只看得顺眼的基金或者股票？

接下来他便去了享负盛名的纽约公共图书馆，阅读那些伟大的资本主义经济著作。

在这个世界最大的公益公共图书馆里，游客可能比看书的人还多。他看书看累了，就到图书馆里的私营咖啡厅去喝杯咖啡，从三美元到十五美元，丰俭由人，任君选择。

而他看见了一个自己带速溶咖啡和保温杯，来问店家要热水的男生。

同是中国人面孔，他多看了他两眼，差点没被他那冷白的肤色亮瞎眼，而对方也好像察觉到有人在看他，撇过眼来，眼底泛着青黑的颜色。

哎，看来是个苦熬作业的大学生。

他赶紧别过脸去，停止了盯着别人看的不礼貌举动。

接下来一个星期他都在图书馆里看书。游人依旧络绎不绝，学生依旧埋头苦读，好友依旧在朋友圈秀恩爱，股市依旧起起伏伏，世界依旧如常运转，好像他在这里或者那里，区别并不大。

直到下一个星期一，那个被称为“黑色星期一”的早上。那一天美国所有的交易所都出现了全线狂跌的奇怪现象，无论是纽约证券交易所、全美证券交易所这两家全美国最大的交易所，还是稳健妥当的纳斯达克证券市场，甚至一些小的交易所比如芝家哥证券交易所、太平洋交易所、费城证券交易所、波士顿证券交易所等，无一幸免；无论是大蓝筹还是科创股，都莫名其妙地出现了大笔大笔的抛空，股价一泻千里。

所有股票经纪都疯了，满世界打听到底是哪条金融大鳄下了水，甚至有触及黑帮利益的团伙集体悬红想找出到底是哪支空军如此生猛，想一口气收割整个北半球，然而一整天过去了，股市跌到美股都触动了熔断机制，还是没找到其中原因。

“灵创未来”和它的母公司灵屋投资在不久后就宣布破产了，但这是后话，在郭文韬还在美国的那几天里，发生了另一件让周峻纬汗毛倒竖的事情。


	53. 当这盛世停电

周峻纬永远记得那天，那天是他要回加拿大而齐思钧要回中国去的分别的日子，股票起跌和他们没有关系，他们依依不舍地在酒店门口道别，左一句记得想我右一句给我打电话，肉麻得郭文韬戴上墨镜远远地躲到十步以外，以免自己被喂一顿狗粮。

好不容易，看天色有些灰暗快要下雨了，周峻纬才放了齐思钧上计程车离开。郭文韬一把拽住好友的背包打断他想要上演偶像剧追车情节的意图，捉住他就往另一台计程车拖。周峻纬哼唧哼唧地诅咒他好几遍“等你恋爱了一定比我还疯狂”，才把行李搬进车尾箱去。

就在两人准备出发的时候，后方突然冲过来一个男人捉住郭文韬的肩膀就打了他一拳，郭文韬当即跌倒在地，鼻血都冒了出来，周峻纬大惊，急忙把人挡住，“Stop！Are you crazy?! Who are you?!”

“你是不是故意陷害我！”来人推开周峻纬，拎着郭文韬的领子把他从地上拖起来，“你故意在算法里设漏洞害我！”

“你在说什么？什么算法？我哪里有什么算法？”郭文韬弯着嘴角，居然笑了起来，“那可是你们团队多年心血研发的算法，跟我有什么关系？”

“你！”

“放手！”周峻纬眼看郭文浩又举起了拳头，一把撞开了他，大声喝道，“再动手我报警了！看你也是有头有脸的人，是不是想上个电视？！”

周峻纬洞察人心的天赋初见端倪，郭文浩甩开郭文韬，“你跟我回去！解释清楚！”

“我可以回去啊，但是你想我解释什么？”郭文韬呵呵笑道，“是说你盗用了你弟弟的知识产权，吹牛吹大发了，搞到美股全线陷落吗？我可以说啊，要不要我马上开直播？你猜到时候是3K党还是黑手党先找到你？我算你命大，商罪科先找你，你打算承认多少条控罪，坐几年牢？”

“你混蛋！”

“放开他！”

“让他打！我看他到底有多敢！”

三个大男人在酒店门口扭打在了一起，酒店保安纷纷跑来把他们分开，结果是郭文浩这个有头有脸的人被提前放走了，只有周峻纬和郭文韬被拘在酒店保安室，经过酒店保安经理再三核对，才相信他们不是什么危险分子，放了他们离开。

“郭文韬，郭文韬你给我站住！”

飞机晚点了，酒店被退了，外头下雨了，脸上还带着伤，周峻纬的心情差到了极点，他拽住默不作声拉着行李箱在街上游荡的郭文韬，逼他回转身体看着他说话，“你是不是该交代一下你到底都做了些什么？！”

“我没做什么啊。”郭文韬耸耸肩，“我只是想看看教科书上说的是不是真的。是不是真的存在完全理性人，是不是只要有正确的数学工具就可以推导世间一切事物……”

“我听不懂你们说的什么算法什么股票，但我知道那个人不是无缘无故找你晦气的。”周峻纬停下脚步来，他们刚好走到了联合广场的地铁口，即便下着雨，人潮依旧没有减少，“这几天那些什么股市熔断，跟你有关系？！怎么可能跟你有关系，你，你只是一个学生……”

“对啊，怎么可能跟我有关系，我只是一个普通的学生，他，你知道他是谁吗？他是灵屋投资的部长，他手里掌握着一大批上流名人的资产，他是天之骄子，他动动手指头就可以按死我，我算什么东西？”郭文韬半是嘲讽半是挖苦，周峻纬突然发现自己并不认识郭文韬，哪怕他们当了六年同学，他对他一无所知，“我的算法没有问题，有问题的是运行它的人。股票不是机器在买卖，而是人，是人就会有情绪，只要看见一个市场里有多只股票同时被沽空就会恐慌，就会觉得空军来了，都赶紧跟着抛售。我为了阻止这个现象特意设置了每天只能抛空五只劣质股，是他贪得无厌，把这个设置取消了。你以为一个股市里能有多少只质优股？其实超过一半都是大财团搞的空壳公司，用来做数的而已。这些空壳公司全被判断成劣质股，一口气全部抛空了，你说股市能不垮吗？这都是他自己贪得无厌的错！”

“……你居然觉得这只是一个人的错？”周峻纬不懂金融，但他懂人，“是，这是一个人的错，但那个人是你！因为个算法根本不应该被设计出来，也根本不该卖给别人！如果你真心想避免这个现象，你就不会留下一个可以让人自由设置的选项！你根本就是故意留下一个漏洞，引诱他去修改的！”

“……峻纬，我们是兄弟，你干嘛为了一个外人跟我生气？”郭文韬眯了眯眼睛，他朝气得浑身发抖的周峻纬走过去，他想拉一下他的胳膊，被他甩开了，“你知道吗，那个人跟我有一半的血缘关系，但是他从来没有把我当过弟弟，除了这次来美国，我只见过他一次，是在我十岁的生日派对上，那是我十年以来，第一次我爸答应来参加我的生日会。结果那天他也来了，他不光来了，还和他妈妈一起来的，他们带了一个不知道哪里找来的小孩，说巧了今天他也生日，一起庆祝吧。然后他们带来的乐队，小丑，魔术师，把所有人的目光都带走了，连我的同学都全跑到他们那边去玩了！”

周峻纬沉默不语，皱着眉头听郭文韬说话，他从前一直找不到郭文韬这个人明明内心很渴望感情，却又表现得特别冷漠的原因，现在他才开始发现了端倪——他能看见那个满心欢喜地期待和父亲过生日的小男孩，最后落寞地一个人待在角落里，看着自己的朋友都跑到了“敌对阵营”的那种凄凉，那的确足够剥夺他一辈子安全感：原来亲情和友情都是可以随时抛弃你的。

“我从来没有想过跟他争些什么，是他先来抢的，他不仅不会分享他的东西给我，他还要来抢我的东西！”郭文韬咬牙切齿，“如果这次他不来抢我的算法，如果他还有点良心给我留个署名，现在要背锅的都不会是他。是，我的确设了个陷阱，但如果他不来抢我的，他又怎么会被我设计到？”

“……文韬，你这个思路有点钻牛角尖……”

“我只有你一个朋友，我把你当兄弟，”郭文韬捉住周峻纬的胳膊，盯着他的眼睛道，“没有人拿枪逼那些人炒股的，他们不输在这一波，也会遇到下一次金融风暴的。你真的要为了这些外人跟我闹翻吗？”

“……我，我不是这个意思……”当时才十八岁的周峻纬没有日后那样清晰强大的心理学系统知识，况且他和郭文韬也的确交情匪浅，也的确没有理由因为这种只会在电视上看见的新闻吵架，但是他直觉这就是有些不对，他暂时理不清这个逻辑，但他总是觉得有些不对——

如果不是那个从高楼上坠落的人，也许当时他就能想清楚了。

然而过去无法更改，那天晚上，纽约高院法官的儿子从联合广场大道41号商业大厦楼顶跌了下来，正正就在他们两人的对面，七孔流血，四肢断折，尖叫的人声和噼啪作响的雨声打断了他一切的思考。他只能一把捉住郭文韬的手，震惊得说不出话来。

后来报道说，那位不幸身亡的法官儿子是因为把钱都投到了“灵创未来”，结果把钱都输光了还倒赔几个亿，他去找郭文浩的晦气，两人动气动手，郭文浩失手把他推下了楼。

但是，法院法官和投资公司，还有刚刚血亏的黑白两道，谁又知道那天晚上到底发生了什么，谁又知道到底这场死亡到底是蓄意还是意外呢？

周峻纬已经放弃了思考，而郭文浩到最后也没有说出这个算法并不是他自己所创——没有用了，除了给自己再泼一个抢夺别人的科研成果的脏水以外，公布这个消息对他根本没有意义，毕竟就像郭文韬所说，取消那个限制的人是他，按下导弹发射键的人是他，那就只能由他承担。

郭文韬就这么回国了，像是什么也没发生一样；而周峻纬也留在了加拿大读书。这个骇人的“黑色星期一”的真相，是他们高中的最后回忆，也是周峻纬最不愿意想起的回忆，除了那次提醒蒲熠星，他根本没有跟任何人收起过这件事。

他只是默默地记住了，不要得罪郭文韬，那是会让你死无全尸的。

蒲熠星回到家的时候吓了一跳，屋子里黑灯瞎火，他的房间门户大开，还有满地撒开的文件，而郭文韬挨着床脚蹲着，面前放着他的笔记本电脑，他紧张地咬着左手的指甲，指尖上全是血，但他好像一点也感觉不到痛，他仿佛靥住了似地，右手一遍遍地在键盘上敲着错误的密码，一遍遍叉掉提示错误的页面，又一遍遍地重新输入，好像落尽了什么往复地狱，周而复始，痛苦不堪。

“韬韬……韬韬！”蒲熠星开了灯，扔下公文包就蹲到了他身边，他捉住他双手，只见他左手的无名指已经咬得一片血肉模糊，“你干什么？！医疗箱，我去找医疗箱！”

“蒲熠星！”郭文韬好像惊醒了过来，他一把搂住他的脖子，力气大得几乎把他整个人摁倒在地上，“你不要相信他们！”

“啊？”

“你不要相信别人说的，无论别人说什么，你都不要相信！”郭文韬紧紧地抱住蒲熠星，“我不是一个完美的人，但我爱你，你记住了，我是爱你的，我无论如何都不会伤害你！别人说什么你都不要信！你只要听我的，你相信我就好了！”

“……你怎么了？”蒲熠星使劲把他拉开，看着他的眼睛，想从他的神情里看出点什么，“发生了什么事？！”

“不管发生什么事，不要相信其他人！”郭文韬近乎哀求，他急切地亲吻他的脸，试图用这个方法证明自己的真诚，“熠星，熠星，你相信我，相信我，不要听其他人的，我愿意为了你做一个人，你要相信我，一定要相信我……”

“我当然相信你啊！”蒲熠星试图摁住他让他冷静下来，然而郭文韬只是重复着自己的话，他只能两手用力把他的脸夹住，“郭文韬！我说了我相信你！我也爱你！你到底怎么了？！”

“……不要抛弃我。”不要像那些有礼物收有魔术看的小朋友那样抛弃我，我好不容易从一个机器人变回人，不要把我扔回冰冷的逻辑世界，“无论发生什么事，不要抛弃我。”

“只要你还要我，我就会一直在你身边。”蒲熠星无奈地轻笑一声，扁着鸭子嘴，擦掉他眼角的泪，“哎~哟~ 你这是看了什么偶像剧啊？不行了你不能再每天待在家里了，明天你就给我去找工作，我得让你变回一只忙碌得没有时间胡思乱想的社畜……嗯……”

郭文韬扑过去吻住他，拉着他往床上倒，尽管仍有一个巨大的问号在头顶上，此时蒲熠星也只能从善如流。他们相拥亲吻，扒掉对方身上的衣物，他怕他擦到手指上的伤口，一直握住他左手的手腕不让他乱动，而后者眨巴了一下眼睛，俯下头去，咬住了他的手指，直到他的指尖也冒出了嫣红的血珠。

而后他们像是说好了一般，都张开嘴来把对方的手指含住，任血腥在口腔里蔓延，任血液抹过软柔的牙床，舌尖与其纠缠共舞，起伏间的节奏都与身体契合。

都说十指连心，那在交换戒指之前，我们就先交换这指尖血吧。

激越的情事耗尽了伤春悲秋的力气，两人挨在床上给彼此贴创可贴，贴完都忍不住笑了起来，蒲熠星摇摇头，伸长手臂把地上的笔记本电脑拿过来，当着郭文韬的面输入了密码。

“N-E-W-Y-O-R-K-L-I-B-R-A-R-Y，New York Library？”郭文韬诧异极了，“为什么要用纽约图书馆做密码？！”

“……你自己猜去。”蒲熠星撇他一眼，“饿死我了，我去做饭。”

“我也要吃！炒面吧，炒面比较快！”

“你给我在这里思考为什么是这个密码！”

“啊？”

郭文韬百思不得其解，而蒲熠星已经跑到厨房去煮面了。

过分了啊，怎么能够只有我记得呢？

蒲熠星不想告诉他，那是他十八岁刚刚到纽约来读预科的时候，他泡在纽约图书馆里赶论文，天天都靠速溶咖啡续命；而有一个亚洲面孔的男子看见他拿着保温杯冲咖啡，好像很诧异地看了他一眼，他看过去的时候，他又别过脸了；再然后，有一天他去冲咖啡回来，远远地看见了那个亚洲男子戴着金边眼镜皱着眉头盯着他的笔记本电脑屏幕，然后伸出一个手指头在键盘上摁了几个字；待他回去以后，才发现一个困扰了他三天的数学问题已经解开了，他漏掉的就是那几个字母代表的变量；而这个问题的解决让他提前完成了课题，本该读一年的预科可以提前毕业，省掉了好几个月的生活费。

交完论文以后的一个星期里，他每天都到纽约图书馆去，他想请那个亚洲男子喝一杯咖啡，感谢他给他提了提神；但是他再也没见到那个亚洲男子了，再过了一个星期，他便离开了纽约的预科学校，到马利兰州的巴尔的摩去入读约翰霍普金斯大学了。

直到去年，他才在纽约中央车站the kissing room前再次见到了他。

“其实吧，”郭文韬摇摇晃晃地走到他背后，环住他的腰，“我觉得那道题还有另一种解法，只要你把其中两个变量换一下就行了。”

蒲熠星瞪大眼睛回头，落入了一个更加深长的吻。

我不会抛弃你的啊，他想，我那么辛苦才找回你，我怎么会抛弃你呢？


	54. 当这盛世停电

“小齐，小齐？”

“嗯？不好意思，我刚刚在想事情，” 齐思钧猛地回过神来，看见柳烟还有一会议室的同事诧异的目光，“今天灰鹤计划第一次股东大会，我在想报道的事情。”

众人马上明白了——今天是“灰鹤计划”重启以后第一次完整的股东大会，邀请了四十多家媒体参与报道，高阁，Ted Food Factory，维洛斯，捷佳四家大头的负责人都会出席——而大家也都很清楚其中一个负责人和自家老板的关系。

“别担心，尽管有些风波，但高阁的Q-city项目珠玉在前，前不久还顺利交付了第一期工程，投资人对灰鹤计划都很有信心。”柳烟轻轻拍一下他的肩，让他放宽心，“况且现在我们星动传媒在经济板块可是行业标杆，大家都以我们为准，我们不会搞出让某人难看的报道的。”

“什么某人……做媒体的要客观，不能夹带私人情绪！”齐思钧佯装生气把话题带过，拉回精神来继续开审题会。

也难怪他会紧张，这次股东大会，周峻纬认为害死他父亲的那些罪魁祸首全都齐聚一堂，即便他再相信他的情商和理智，也担心他会露出什么不自然的破绽让人起疑，他现在已经不是刚开始执掌大权了，不能再拿不习惯别人溜须拍马所以尴尬当借口了。

审题会一结束，齐思钧马上就拿出手机来看会场直播，股东大会已经到了宣读决议，询问是否有异议的步骤了；体量如此庞大的一块蛋糕，当然不会有人提出反对，全体股东通过，签字生效。

这只巨大的灰鹤终于展开了它的羽翼，冲向了这片资本帝国的天空。

“九洲，”会议结束，老总们已经勾肩搭背去后续宴会了，就剩下东道主高阁集团的骨干在收场，蒲熠星叫住了唐九洲这位新来的“同事”，“吃饭去？”

“好啊。”唐九洲一点也不别扭，“鹏哥最近研发了一个新菜，我觉得还挺好吃的。”

“今天不去明月餐馆，我们两个单独去喝一杯。”蒲熠星也似乎不怎么介意唐九洲投到了David Chamber的手下，清淡地笑了笑，“明明不缺你一顿饭钱。”

“……好。”

唐九洲点点头，跟着他来到了一个清吧。他以为蒲熠星会问他为什么这么选择，但他只是闷头吃饭闷头喝酒，好像真的只是吃腻了明月餐馆才找他当饭搭子出来换换口味。

“蒲哥，你怎么了？”唐九洲按住他喝第五杯啤酒的手，“你要是想说我就说，别闷着啊。”

“我为什么要说你？”蒲熠星摇头，“King让David当灰鹤的副设计师了，这不是明摆着他们商量好了把Mark踢走嘛，你赶在他们鹬蚌相争之前把那5%的股份拦下来，这招多高明啊，我还想夸你呢！”

“那你干嘛这样喝闷酒啊？”唐九洲眼珠子一转，“你跟文韬吵架啦？”

“……我就算跟他吵架，找你也没用吧？”蒲熠星呵呵取笑道，“你这个小学生懂人家谈恋爱的事情吗？”

唐九洲气鼓鼓，“我怎么就不懂了？……不是，我怎么就小学生了我？”

“你跟邵明明三天吵两天好的不是小学生是什么？”蒲熠星继续笑，笑声逐渐丧心病狂，他使劲拍着唐九洲的肩膀说道，“小学生多好啊，吵完架说我再也不跟你玩了，过一会就牵着手去吃冰激凌了……唉，我也想和韬韬吃冰激凌……”

“……我说你们就是吵架了你还说不是！”唐九洲竖起了小耳朵准备接收八卦信息，“怎么滴~是他撩别人还别人撩他？你是怎么发现的？”

蒲熠星把第五杯啤酒喝光了，打了个酒嗝，才指着自己的鼻尖道，“是我被人撩了。”

“哎妈呀，这么劲爆！对方是谁……”

“William Blues，FIRA（美国金管局）首席调查员，劲爆吧？”

唐九洲的脸色马上就沉了下去，“FIRA怎么盯上你了？不是才把Q-city的东西都交上去了吗？”

“他要查的是天使基金，他想我帮忙当线人，在高阁里揪住Laura的小辫子，然后顺藤摸瓜，捣毁天使基金的大本营。”蒲熠星拿出手机来，把Blues发给他的那些所谓证据给唐九洲看，“他说他是抱着复仇的心理来对付天使基金的，我不加入没关系，但如果我挡路，就会把我也干掉。”

“复仇？”唐九洲不解，他拿过手机一看，却是一张张2008年冰岛全民经济崩溃后各种民生惨况的照片，“这是什么啊？”

“Blues的故乡是冰岛的，他认为冰岛的经济灾难是美国这些大鳄引起的，这次他盯上了天使基金。”蒲熠星搭着唐九洲的肩膀，“来，考试了，唐九洲同学，请讲述两个让冰岛经济危机无法挽回的重要因素。”

“两个方面，先是环境因素，冰岛政府先后允许了美国和其他国家的企业在冰岛建造破坏环境的水力发电工程，大大榨取了本地资源；然后是经济因素，冰岛本土的三家银行前后一共提供了十倍于冰岛经济总和的贷款给这些美国企业，而审计却显示没有问题……”唐九洲说着说着，忽然愣住了，“这……”

“听着很耳熟是不是？”蒲熠星弹了弹唐九洲的额头，“先是打着发展经济的理由大搞基建，这些庞大的项目一旦动工，就是短期内不可逆转的环境代价；然后企业再以这极大的环境破坏为沉没成本，要挟当地银行千百倍地贷款给他们，为项目输血，最后越拖越久，BOOM！国家央行崩溃，整个国家经济沦陷，而赚了个盘满钵满的大鳄转头把项目拆卖给各种小承包商，把自己从这一大堆烂摊子里摘出来，潇洒转身，只留下一个满目疮痍的国家——现在灰鹤已经走了第一步了。”

“可，可是，灰鹤是在美国和加拿大，总不会割韭菜割到自己家门……啊……”唐九洲刚说完又愣住了，怎么不会呢，那1%的金融大鳄们引起的美国乃至全球金融风暴次数还少吗？罗斯柴尔德，雷曼兄弟，多少古老的家族都在新兴的金融游戏中轰然倒下，而哪一次的结果不是由政府买单呢？为了处理这些坏账，光是在2008年的金融风暴里，仅仅占有10%体量的政府背景银行就被迫买下全美超过77%的资产坏账。这些操纵金融游戏的人，根本不会有什么家国观念，“但是，灰鹤计划，连峻纬也有份儿牵头啊……”

“你忘记他加入这场游戏的原因了吗？”蒲熠星道，“To join or to die，在Blues之前，他就已经跟我说过了。”

“……但是我觉得David不是这样的人。”唐九洲却道，“我觉得他现在的主要目标是想夺回高阁的主导权，而不是那么快就开始收割市场。高阁毕竟不是投行，是实业集团。David很重感亲情，而且有家族荣誉感，我觉得他比较想好好经营好这盘生意，而不是赚很多的钱然后套现离场。”

“所以我才叫你出来，你一定要好好地辅助David，好好引导他，千万不能让他为了和King争权而联合Laura，不然高阁半个世纪的辉煌就真的到头了，而美加两国一起倒霉的话，就是全世界的人一起买单了。”蒲熠星虽然喝得脸颊发红，但仍然神志清醒口齿清晰，可是唐九洲却怔愣在那里半天没说话，他在他面前扬了扬手，“不是吧，你才喝了一杯啤酒啊，这就蒙了？”

“不是，就，就是说，你，你是说，你想让我，让我看着David？”唐九洲都结巴了，“你觉得我，我已经可以去看着别人了吗？”

蒲熠星诧异，“这有什么可不可以的，你是做这一行的啊，你就该给你的老板提供最好的投资建议啊，怎么，当自由人当久了职业道德都忘了？”

“我没忘！”唐九洲语调都升高了，他终于被认可了，他不再是那个需要他们担心的小弟弟，他也可以独当一面，可以是他们的战友了。他擦了擦发红的眼睛，挥手就叫侍应生多上一杯啤酒，“行！我一定会看着他，不会让他走上歪门邪道的！放心交给我吧！”

“……你这话说得好像我是邵叔，要把明明交给你似的……”

“……我就奇怪了，我也没有告诉你们，为什么你们都知道我和明明在一起了？”

“你当我瞎啊？！”

“那，那这样的话，是不是，是不是邵叔也知道了？”唐九洲倒吸一口气，“那我该怎么坦白比较好？”

“这种时候你就听明明安排吧，他说话肯定比你玲珑得体。”蒲熠星笑笑，对走过来的侍应生竖起两根手指，“两杯。”

“你还喝啊？”

“没事，今天我们不醉无归~~”

在喝了两打啤酒以后，蒲熠星才被唐九洲架着离开了清吧，他们都喝了酒，不能开车，唐九洲叫了代驾，把他送到了家门口。他给郭文韬打了电话，却没人听。

“你先回去吧，我没事。”蒲熠星蹲在家门口好一会，才摇摇晃晃地站起来，艰难地摸出钥匙来开门，“我自己可以的。”

“你真的没事？”唐九洲把他扶进屋子去，屋里空无一人，奇怪了，郭文韬又没工作，在美国也没什么相熟的朋友，这大晚上的他能去哪里呢？

“没事，才两打啤酒！我当年可是喝倒了整个部门的呢！”蒲熠星笑着推他出门，“行了行了，别婆妈了，明天公司见啦~~”

“那你早点休息，晚安。”

唐九洲将信将疑地离开了，蒲熠星才倒在沙发上，深深地吐了口气，他抬起胳膊盖住眼睛，几乎睡着的时候，Blues那悲愤而凄凉的话语猛然出现在脑子里，刺得他一阵反胃，他冲进厕所去就是一顿呕吐。

“我没能救下我的祖国，当全国上下都盲目地相信其他国家会慷慨正直地为我们建设的时候，我一个人的力量只是螳臂当车。”Blues不过三十，已然鬓发吹白，他没日没夜地追缉着那些嘲笑着普通民众的所谓金融精英，这是他一辈子的复仇，“而现在有一个机会，你可以挽救两个国家的无辜人民，你不必看到满街都是失业的痛苦的人，你只要跟我合作，我保证，任何人都只有先跨过我的尸体才能找到你。”

“我想你误会了，高阁集团是一个实业公司，不是那些投资银行，你想狙击天使基金可以，但是你入手的方向不对，他们在高阁的业务是最干净的，因为有Mr.King和我在，他们不敢玩猫腻。”

“你真的以为你有那么大的能力吗？”Blues给了他一个“年轻人还是太天真了”的笑，“你以为你真的是全凭自己的努力，半年来干掉了PNC大部分的劲敌，又跳到了高阁，还摆平了明月餐饮的铺位商场纠纷？”

“……”

“郭文韬是郭培善的儿子。”Blues的声音冰冷无情，“你想想你在多少个节点上，看似是他在辅助你，其实是把你推上了不能回头的境地，必须这么继续走下去？”

“……那又怎么样？”

“蒲先生，我说的话也许伤人，但是是事实。他不是真的爱你，只是你恰好符合他的要求，他才会一直留在你身边，他只是在利用你，你还能见神杀神的时候他会用甜言蜜语把你留在身；而当你没有利用价值的时候，相信我，我见过这些资本家能够有多绝情。”

“我说了，那又怎么样？”

“……”

“那又怎么样呢？”

那又怎么样呢，就算他选择我只是因为我符合他的要求，就算他选择用爱做诱饵来把我困住，就算他只想利用我帮助他达成自己的目标……

那又怎么样呢？

“蒲熠星？”耳边传来熟悉的声音，他放下胳膊，视野里仍是一片模糊，“你怎么在这里睡……诶，你喝酒了？去洗个澡再睡吧？”

“……你去哪里了？”

“去见了几个以前的客户，看他们有没有兴趣投资我的公司。是你让我别整天待在家里的嘛……”

蒲熠星捉住郭文韬的手，他看不清他的样子，但感觉到了他语气里的迟疑，他深深地吸了一口气，攀着他的手，抱住他的肩膀，他把口鼻都埋在他颈项间，闷闷地说道，“辛苦你。”

“嗯？”

“辛苦你了，”蒲熠星转了转头，亲了他脸颊一口，“小郭总。”


	55. 当这盛世停电

“文韬，你听说过鲸落吗？”  
在经过了数轮问询后，郭培善终于要回香港了。本来蒲熠星写的那篇文章也只是根据客观数据作出的合理推测和分析，并不能作为证据，他的本意也只是扰乱天使基金让他们无暇阻挠他的项目进展，因此郭文韬并不担心天使基金会遇到什么实质性的麻烦——真要说的话，最大的麻烦还是郭培善想要查出蒲熠星的身份更麻烦。  
郭文韬不知道郭培善是不是已经查到了蒲熠星，是不是已经知道了他们的关系，才会特意叫并不是很亲厚的私生子来送机。  
“知道，是指鲸鱼死亡以后落入深海，然后以它的尸体为基础形成的一套独特生态系统。”郭文韬点头，“一只鲸鱼的尸体可以供养一套以分解者为主的循环系统，滋养四十多个物种，长达百年。”  
“对，所以有时候一个巨人的倒下未必是一件坏事，任何事物，只要它活得太久，占用太多的资源，那它就到了尽头，它剩下的作用就是倒下，以自己的尸体繁育更多样的物种。”郭培善按着郭文韬的肩膀，语重深长地说道，“金融世界也一样，那些庞大的机构，臃肿不堪，结构混乱，它内部的每一个人都像一个贪婪的脂肪细胞，只想自己越变越肥大，而不去考虑宿主的痴肥会导致什么结果。”  
郭文韬一声不吭，他当然知道郭培善是在讽刺那些明知道投资产品是高风险的垃圾却为了高额的佣金无底线地向客户推销的投行员工，但他不知道在此时此刻，他说这番话是什么意思。  
“高阁太老了，”郭培善终于说明白了，“这片海不需要它了。”  
“……我会帮Laura的，只要抢购了股权，联合David把King踢走，David是玩不过我们的。”郭文韬呼吸一窒，“它毕竟是个实业集团，可以通过它打造很多项目……”  
“文韬，”郭培善打断他的话，“你哥哥说过一句话，他说猎鹰该做的是去寻找一个又一个可以立刻变现的猎物，而不是像母鸡一样自己去承担长期孵化的责任。你是想当一只翱翔天空的猎鹰，还是固步自封的母鸡？”  
“……我明白了。”郭文韬垂下眼眸，藏在袖子里的手攥成了拳头。  
“我先回去了，这边交给你了。”  
“您慢走。多保重。”  
目送郭培善走进关闸，郭文韬才回身离开，他大步流星地回到车子上，发动引擎就往市里赶。  
我得开快点，他想，再晚就买不到新鲜的鸡肉了，昨天蒲熠星说想吃咖喱鸡，他快下班了，他得赶紧赶回去买材料。  
毕竟他是全天下唯一一个没有把我当作后备方案，当作保底选项的人。  
郭文韬猛地踩了一脚急刹，险些冲了红灯，他揉着眉心长叹一口气，日头已经完全西斜了，他赶不及了。  
赶不及，这是郭文韬人生中比当备份更讨厌的事，如果说被人当备份还能靠自己努力干掉排在前面的人而转正，那赶不及就是永远都无法弥补的遗憾。  
他妈妈离开的时候，他就赶不及见她最后一面。  
那时候他刚进帝都风控没几个月，职场新人嘛，总是会被前辈们“磨练”的，他没日没夜地工作，经常加班加到在办公室睡着，一睁眼就是天明，还落下了胃痛的毛病。  
然而这没有为他赚来更好的仕途，在一个案子里，他的直属上司质疑他和某个机构有利益输送的关系，无论他怎么解释，他都不相信他一个刚工作的新手能把事情解决得那么完美，他向上级反映了，建了内部调查的档案，调查他过去那些出色的工作是否因为收买了什么人才得到的结果。  
于是他在内部听证会上关掉了手机，错过那个医院打来的电话。  
而更讽刺的是，因为母亲去世，郭培善推掉一个重要的会议来到了北京参加丧礼—因为这件事，他始终认为郭培善对母亲是有爱情存在的，起码曾经有过，所以他还是愿意喊他一声“爸”——而帝都风控的领导一知道他是郭培善的私生子，当即摒弃了一切的疑虑，大赞他工作出色年轻有为，他在两年内升职快得像坐火箭，他在应酬场所也不必再费心赔笑，自有人来哄着他捧着他，那场内部调查就像是一个笑话。  
他从那天开始就明白了，有时候别人信任你，并不是因为你的能力怎么样，而是因为你是谁。  
天使基金小郭总的头衔，比他郭文韬的名字好用多了。  
他可不打算把它奉还给郭文浩。

心情不算太好，郭文韬特意去兜了兜风再回家，省得让蒲熠星看出什么苗头。但他一回到家就吃了一惊，蒲熠星居然喝醉了，迷迷糊糊地在沙发上呢喃着些什么。  
“蒲熠星！”郭文韬跪在沙发边上，轻轻摸了摸他的脸，还是烫着的，是喝了多少啊？“你喝酒了？……别在这里睡，去洗个澡吧？”  
“……你去哪里了？”  
爱人酒醉后的声音更黏糯了些，又多了点不耐烦，郭文韬顺着他的捉挠把他半抱起来，“我去见了几个老客户……你让我不要整天待在家里嘛，我就出去跑跑业务咯。”  
“……”  
“嗯？”颈项间窝进了一个脑袋，带着酒气的呼吸呵得郭文韬耳根发痒，听不清蒲熠星说了什么。  
“辛苦你了，”然后他彻底听清楚了，“小郭总。”  
郭文韬连动都不敢动，他梗着脖子任蒲熠星从他耳朵亲吻到锁骨，又沿着他颈脖的曲线啃咬到喉结——他总有一种他下一秒就要咬断他喉咙的错觉。  
“小郭总……”蒲熠星在他嘴角低声说话，“你说话啊，小郭总？”  
“……你不是都知道了吗？”郭文韬垂下眼帘，“我只是觉得他们并不算是我的亲人。”  
“嗯……”蒲熠星没有回应，只是一下一下地亲着他的脸，细致的，缓和的，像在鼓励他继续说，却也像在哀求他别说了。  
“我，我承认我是故意设那个算法陷阱的，但是我没得选，我只是想要在本该有我一份的地方拿回一席之地，但只要他在，我就没办法……我也没想到会有人因此死掉的，我真的没想到！”  
“嗯，好……”蒲熠星把他拉到了沙发上，抱住他微微发抖的肩。  
“……我没有骗你，真的，”郭文韬捉住蒲熠星的衬衫下摆，“我说过了，我不是一个完美的人，我有做错过一些事……但是我现在是真的，真的爱你的……你不要听别人的……”  
“只要是你说的，我就信。”蒲熠星深深地呼出了一口气，“你说一切我都信。”  
“蒲熠星……”  
“那你告诉我，Q-city，还有灰鹤计划，你打算怎么要怎么处理？”  
郭文韬顿时卡壳，怎么办，难道他要告诉他，他准备承蚕食掉高阁，把它拖进深渊里干掉，然后躺在它的尸体上数钱吗？  
“韬韬，我不在乎你以前做过什么，我也能感觉到你的爱，但是，但是我不能过那样的生活，”蒲熠星起直了身体，他搭着他的肩膀，看着他的眼睛，眸底都是潋滟水光，“我不能明知道一笔钱是靠着剥削大批大批无辜的人，还能说这是商业法则，别人玩不转是他的问题，安安心心地带走这些钱享福。我不想成为那样的人，你是知道的。”  
“……对，我知道。”我当然知道，那就是你独有的温柔与美好。  
“所以我们既往不咎，只看未来好不好？”蒲熠星捧着郭文韬的脸，“我们不需要走那些歪门邪道也能过得很好，你看我现在规规矩矩做事不是挺好的吗？”  
郭文韬瞪大了眼睛，“这……”  
“我明白，你还有你父亲那一层的关系，你不好违背他的命令，那我们就不干了吧！”蒲熠星捉住他的手，“我辞职！我们回国！随便做些什么都好，我可以开个密室逃脱游戏店，你可以开个健身房！或者我们什么都不做，就到处玩！我们现在赚的钱够我们用一辈子了！我会陪着你的，我答应过你，不管你是什么身份，我都不会离开你……”  
“够了！”郭文韬咬紧牙关，喝断他的话，自己也不觉红了眼，“你自己相信自己说的话吗？”  
“我相信你……”  
“你别信我，真的，你别信我。”郭文韬呵地一下笑了起来，“算了，装不下去了……我都快把我自己骗过去了，但是没有办法，你太聪明了，我骗不下去了。”  
“韬韬？”  
“我从一开始就觉得你很幼稚，我说的一开始，是从我在纽约图书馆看见你那篇论文开始。”郭文韬抵着蒲熠星的肩膀把他推开，“什么打破一个零和游戏的唯一方法就是重新开局……这世界是你想掀棋盘就能掀的吗？你以为你自己是谁啊？多少old money都在这场游戏里家破人亡，你凭什么觉得自己有能力阻挠？”  
“……”  
“可是你还真的有点本事，居然能熬成了PNC的区域经理，我觉得你挺有趣的，就想接近你，是，我是爱上你了，但是我知道你不会喜欢这样的我，所以我才会这样装傻充愣，让你以为我真的是一个认可你的处事方式的人，你树敌众多，只有我对你好，你还能不喜欢我吗？”郭文韬一边说着一边把西装外套脱掉，他伸出手去拉住蒲熠星的衣领，“我真的努力了，我很努力的去扮演一个你喜欢的郭文韬，我都演了那么久了，你既然说你也爱我，那你能不能迁就我一次？”  
“迁就你一次？”蒲熠星皱起了眉头，“什么意思？”  
“你来帮我，等我拿下天使基金，你想干什么我都陪你，你想救哪家企业就哪家企业，你想做慈善就做慈善，你想扶持创业就扶持创业，我什么都听你的。”郭文韬凑到他领口前，在他锁骨中心的皮肤端端正正地烙下一个吻，一边就去解他的皮带，“过来帮我，熠星，过来我身边……”  
“别……住手！”蒲熠星却一把推开了他，稍微失了控制，直把他推得撞到了茶几，“我觉得我们需要冷静一下。”  
郭文韬坐在了茶几上，他仰着头，难以置信，“你这是要跟我分手？！”  
“……我只是说我们要冷静一下再讨论这个话题。”  
蒲熠星说着，就跳下沙发往自己的房间走，郭文韬想拉住他的手腕，他挣开了；黑色的房门“砰”地关上，他才挨着房门，缓缓地滑坐到了地上。  
什么啊……  
他两手插进头发里，胡乱地抓了两把。  
郭文韬，你演技也太特么糟糕了。  
其实你可以直接告诉我，和你想夺取家业证明自己的野心比起来我一文不值的，真的，我不会介意。  
就不必踩着你自己也碎裂的心，去骗我以前的所有种种都是演戏了。  
蒲熠星抱着膝盖，他听到郭文韬走进自己的房间，听到他翻出行李箱，听到杂乱地把衣物塞进箱子，然后他听见轮子滑行，大门打开，又重重关上。  
挺好的，现在走挺好的。  
要是再晚个十分钟，他可能就忍不住打开门去答应他了。  
蒲熠星侧着身体倒在地上，把头深深地埋进了臂弯之间。  
他知道他很快就会再见到他，只不过是在另外的场合罢了。  
而他甚至不知道该不该希望这一天到来。


	56. 当这盛世停电

入夜以后的Moon Light Club依旧莺歌燕舞，唐九洲坐在吧台前，一边啜着一杯鸡尾酒一边摇头晃脑。  
“唐先生，去玩吧。”酒保看他兴致盎然的样子，揣度他道，“就放开了跳，没人管你到底会不会的。”  
“那不行，我这身衣服多不和谐啊。”唐九洲还穿着上班的西装，是有些古板，“我在这挺好的，放松放松脑子。”  
“哦，那是，你是大公司的经理，肯定很伤神！”酒保说着，凑了过去低声道，“唐先生，有没有什么内幕消息，我看最近股票涨得那个快啊……”  
“你要是觉得钱太香了消受不了不如直接给我，起码我还能给你们老板买几箱冰淇淋，拿去买股票，我怕你连个冰碴子都见不着。”唐九洲还是一如既往地劝退别人，“别想那么多了，好好工作，真有用不完的钱就买个指数基金，别碰股票期货什么的，不然哭你都没处哭。”  
“这么可怕的吗……”  
“九洲？”邵明明不知道什么时候来到了大厅，“你怎么来了也不告诉我？”  
唐九洲笑，伸手就去揽他的肩，“咱们谁跟谁啊，不用特意招待我，我自己坐坐就行。”  
“……你怎么奇奇怪怪的？”邵明明有点想笑又有点疑惑，他摇摇头，让酒保给他调酒，自己也坐下，“怎么最近你都一个人啊？蒲哥和文韬好久没来玩了，我爸说他们连饭都不怎么去吃了，咋回事啊？”  
“这……我也不知道。”唐九洲挠挠发尾，自从那天蒲熠星提醒他好生看着David，他就没怎么见着他了，也不知道是因为他们真的忙，还是什么别的原因了，“可我看他最近老跑银行，可能是因为灰鹤和Q-city两边同时动工，高阁的流动资金有些吃紧吧。”  
“哎，反正我还是搞不懂你们这些做生意的了。”邵明明轻轻叹了口气，“小齐哥最近也不怎么理我了，他们到底都在忙什么？”  
“还能忙什么，不就Landroid base被公众质疑环评作假嘛，”唐九洲突然笑了起来，“周峻纬说他每天走进家门就会被小齐哥cos不同部门的调查员，质问他各种刁钻的问题，让他觉得制服play也不是那么好玩了。”  
“你们都在聊些什么？！”邵明明一口酒喷了出来，“你们什么时候这么要好了？！”  
“啊，这就是一个特殊的故事了……”唐九洲干咳两声，试图岔开话题，“你还有什么要忙吗，要不我送你回家吧？”  
“嗯，是忙完了，那走吧。”  
邵明明没觉得有什么不对劲，就让唐九洲送他回家了，直到来到了家门口跟他道别时唐九洲眨巴两下眼睛就弯下腰去想亲他，才把他吓得倒退两步，猛一下推开了他。  
“你干嘛？！”  
“你干嘛？！”  
两人异口同声地发出惊讶的质问，邵明明气结，“你！你占我便宜还问我干嘛？！没见过你这么欺负人的！”  
“什么啊？！我亲一下我男朋友怎么就欺负人了？！”唐九洲也一脸震惊。  
“哈啊？！谁是你男朋友？！”邵明明瞪大眼睛，“我什么时候答应……啊不，你什么时候有问过我？！”  
“诶，这，不是，这，这，这还要问吗？！”唐九洲急得脸红耳赤，“就，就我们都，都接吻了那不是，不是……”  
“等一等！什么接吻？！”邵明明脸上也“嘭”地红了起来，“那，那才不是！”  
唐九洲傻眼：“不是……那是什么？！”  
“就看你挺可怜的，跟看到路边的流浪小猫一样，安慰安慰你。”邵明明的眼睫毛扑闪扑闪的，像那只撩弄小流浪猫的花蝴蝶，他微微弯着嘴角，像逗也像哄，“唐九洲同学，哪有这么轻易就能让我邵明明上贼船的？”  
“啊？那要怎么样你才上我这条贼船？啊不是，怎么我就是贼船了？不对！就是，就是！哎！！！”唐九洲还在纠结，邵明明已经一步退后闪进了屋子里，冰冷的门板就往他面前送，他连忙插进半个脚掌抵住门，“你把话说清楚再走！”  
“是你要把话说清楚好不好？”邵明明掐他手臂一把，把人推出去，“想好了怎么说再来找我，哼！”  
“诶？！邵明明！邵明明！”唐九洲感觉莫名其妙，他使劲拍了两下门，但都没有回应，他在原地转了两圈，急得连续给齐思钧发了十几条语音问怎么办。  
几分钟以后对方回复了一条三秒钟的语音，他点开一听，却是周峻纬的声音：“他想让你表白！大老爷们的别磨叽了自己想排面！再见！”  
唐九洲这才想起来看时间：哦，十一点多了，是我打扰了……

周一，每月一次股东会议即将开始，但在之前，王春彧让蒲熠星提早半个小时到他办公室去。  
“蒲经理，能不能解释一下这个投资项目是什么意思？”王春彧用指尖敲了敲放在他桌面的那份购买合同。  
“王老师，你既然聘请我来处理高阁集团的投资事宜，那就应该相信我做的一切选择都是为了高阁好。”蒲熠星似乎无意解释他奔波了一周才向银行买回来的高额债券。  
王春彧皱眉，“但你这个投资获利的前提是高阁死啊？”  
“我们中国人都会的啊，置之死地而后生嘛。”  
“蒲经理，你怎么会觉得高阁就肯定会死呢？”王春彧淡定自若的神情第一次出现了疑惑的波动，“你先给我说道说道？”  
蒲熠星却笑了笑，“王老师，待会的高管会议开了你就知道了。”  
“嗯？”  
王春彧带着三个黑体加粗的问号再看了一遍那些高额债券购买合同，还是没想到个所以然，突然，他问了一句，“你和郭文韬还好吗？”  
“……王老师，我有时候真的怀疑你是不是在我家安装了偷拍镜头。”蒲熠星叹服，抬起手来鼓了两下掌，“那不用说，你也知道他的身份了？”  
“我是什么出身？还不让我联想一下？”王春彧摇头叹气，“但我也不是他想抢我就会让他抢那么好说话的，你为什么……”  
“不是我情人眼里出西施，但我家韬韬……”蒲熠星一时顺嘴把平日的称呼说了出来，他哑了一下，干咳两声带过，“咳咳，他是一个很可怕的对手。现在没有开会，你不会明白我在做什么，待会开完会了你就明白了。”  
“好吧，既然你这样说，那我就先去开会了。”  
王春彧只能带着这个不解去开会了——他的开会依旧只是网络投影，哪怕已经在灰鹤计划的记者招待会上露过面。  
白色幕布上投影出来三个方框，David剪断了头发，在外奔波两月，人都瘦了两圈，他向王春彧打个招呼，简单说了两句项目进度；但属于Laura的那一块镜头里一直没有人，只有一把空的办公椅。  
“Ms Keatin？”Alan检查了一下，不是设备的问题，“请问是你那边的网络设备出问题了吗？”  
“Laura昨天回荷兰向天使基金董事局述职了。”镜头外传来一个男人的声音，然后一袭蓝色西装掠过镜头，一个人落座，“抱歉，时差关系，没来得及通知你们。”  
“你是……”David觉得这个男人有些眼熟，“你是蒲熠星的……？”  
“私人问题不便回答，说回工作吧，”镜头前的男人就是郭文韬，他经常和蒲熠星一起出席应酬场合，却没有什么职位在身，难怪David对他印象模糊，“我叫郭文韬，你们可以叫我Stephen。在Laura回来以前，我会暂代她的工作。请大家多多指教。”  
“……好的，欢迎你，Stephen.”王春彧稍稍挑了挑眉，“那我们就开始会议了……刚刚David已经简单讲了一下灰鹤计划的进度……”  
“我看了邮件了，没有什么问题，建筑设计方面我对你们很有信心，但我有一个忧虑。”郭文韬略过了友好寒暄，单刀直入质疑道，“参考之前Q-city两次二判外逃的情况，我做了一个统计，在美国，这种罪案不在少数，而且多数都不了了之，警方很难捉到人，就算捉到，钱也追不回来。高阁已经因为这件事而额外支付了两次款项，我想请问两位，有没有什么方案可以解决这个问题呢？”  
David回答道：“关于二判外逃的事，我们已经委托了保险公司来设计保险项目……”  
“那就是我们还要再付保险公司一笔保费咯？”郭文韬摇摇头，“我有一个计划，不仅不需要高阁另外付费，而且高阁还能从建筑承包商那里赚到钱。”  
“哈啊？”  
饶是王春彧也没有听说过能让人倒贴给你建房子的事情，更别说David了，他忍不住叫道，“这怎么可能？！建筑公司没收到钱怎么会给我们开工？！”  
“我没让他们不收钱，只是钱不从我们这里出。”郭文韬点了点屏幕，屏幕上出现一份复杂的计划书，“我将会委托各大银行把灰鹤计划里包括的成千上万个建筑项目，进行多个打包组合，比如水电打包一份，网络又打包一份，每一个打包组合都是一个小的投资项目，让银行把这些项目包装成基金，卖给有兴趣的投资客户。投资客户为这些基金付钱，钱就到了银行，然后银行会付钱给这些建筑项目的承包商。只要每个基金的销售额超过建筑承包商的工程款项，那剩下的钱就是银行和高阁的分账问题罢了。”  
“那就算承包商跑路了，亏钱的也不是高阁，而是银行。”David倒吸一口气，“可是银行怎么会答应……”  
“灰鹤计划有那么多商政要员站台，每个人都觉得它会赚翻天的，现在他们有机会买一份，还会不赶紧买吗？银行怎么会拒绝一个这么优质的项目？”郭文韬说着，把策划书发到了两人的邮箱，“我已经做好方案，没有问题的话，我想就可以这么操作了。”  
“……这是一个颇为大胆的想法，我需要一些时间考虑。”王春彧是真的明白了蒲熠星的话了，郭文韬真的是个狠人，“一周……”  
“三天。”郭文韬打断王春彧的话，“David还在外面晒着呢，快一点决定吧。Mr.King，我想以你的能力，不用一周时间去弄明白吧？”  
“好，三天。”王春彧点点头，“三天后我们再开会表决。”  
“我等两位的消息。”  
郭文韬说罢，便关了摄像头，David也说要去跟他们部门的设计师开会了，王春彧看着一片空白的投影幕，往椅背上靠了靠——  
他这才发现自己已经一脊背的冷汗了。


	57. 当这盛世停电

“这已经不是阴谋了，这是阳谋！”  
唐九洲看着郭文韬发给David的计划书，震惊得眼睛都瞪圆了，“这么明显的庞氏骗局，他还真敢这么堂而皇之地提出来？！”  
“啊？怎么就庞氏骗局了？”David不解，“我以为只要我们的项目不烂尾，就不会有问题，只是把风险转嫁给银行？”  
“烂尾我就不说了，哪怕不烂尾，你的工程好好地都完成了，这依旧是个定时炸弹，只是晚一点爆炸而已。”唐九洲想了想，他拉过一把凳子来，“这个项目相当于我让大家凑钱给我建房子买家具，大家觉得我是个好人，一定会还钱，而且会给很丰厚的利息，所以都很乐意借钱给我。然后比如这把凳子，我成立一个凳子基金，买这把凳子需要十块钱，有十个人参加，每人凑了一美金让我买下可这把凳子，然后我以12块卖出，这样我就能还给他们每人1.1块，自己赚了一块……”  
David点头，“对啊，这不是很正常的买卖交易吗？”  
“但是，这是建立在供需匹配的情况下的。像灰鹤计划这么大的计划，投资散户一定疯狂买入，如果有一万人参加这个凳子基金呢，你能把这个凳子卖出一万两千元吗？”唐九洲把凳子推到David面前，“你做的是实业，有它本身的价值，你固然可以把一个只值十块钱的凳子炒到一万二甚至更高，只要后面继续有人买，就能一直支付前面的人的利息；但是总有一天，投资客户会发现不对劲的，假设炒到了十万，客户终于明白这把凳子是不值得十万的，他们就会迅速赎回离场，到时候你觉得银行能从哪里变出钱来支付那些十倍百倍于这把凳子的价值的利息？”  
“无法兑现基金利息时，基金会倒闭，清盘，然后银行就可以开始清算基金所支持的资产了。”David反应了过来，“如果我利用自己的A公司刻意炒高基金价格，随之大笔赎回，引起基金价格大跌，我再用B公司低价买入，但价格差距太大，基金依旧会因为无法抵偿A的大笔赎回而倒闭；那么在银行清盘清算基金项目时，就会把项目资产所有权给了拥有大部分基金份额的B公司。结果我不止赚了一笔差价，还可以把灰鹤计划的这些项目资产据为己有，那不管我接着是继续用CDE公司的名义滚雪球骗下一批人，还是乖乖地搞好这个工程做实业，都稳赚不赔，一举两得！”  
“所以我很奇怪啊，为什么文韬会提出这么一个有明显风险的计划……”  
“因为他知道人心就是这么险恶，这么贪婪。”蒲熠星的声音在门外传来，他靠在David的办公室门口，做个“sorry”的手势，“介意我进来说话吗？”  
“……King对这个计划有什么意见？”既然蒲熠星来了，那就是King已经确立了态度，让他来说服David了，David指了指自己对面、唐九洲身边的空位，“请坐吧。”  
唐九洲看了看蒲熠星，犹豫了一下还是没把“为什么郭文韬会变成了天使基金的代表？”问出口，“你刚刚说的话是什么意思？”  
“你们知道澳门的轻轨建设吗？”蒲熠星也直白地忽略了唐九洲眼中的不解，直接聊工作——跟郭文韬那生硬的“私人问题不便回复”如出一辙，“原定42亿澳元的轻轨工程，从2011年拖到现在，已经耗资500亿了却还没有封顶。你以为这是为什么？”  
“五百亿澳元？”唐九洲迅速在脑子里换算了一下美金，那就是347亿！“怎么会……”  
“风险是有的，但是风险全由最后那一批来不及离场的人承担。而每个人都觉得自己不会是最后那一批，而为了自己不成为最后一批，那就拖，建好了拆，拆掉了建，一直拖到政府愿意接盘为止。”蒲熠星自嘲地笑了一下，“且不说作为散户，哪怕作为高阁，直到被政府检查到违规行为，强行关闭基金，都可以一直左手腾右手地赚钱，哪怕基金关停了，高阁也早就赚了几十倍于工程款项的钱了到时候，高阁再好好地把工程做完就行了。作为庄家，这是个稳赚不赔的计划，我想不出理由让维洛斯，捷佳还有Ted Food Factory反对它。”  
“你的意思是，King是反对的？”David紧绷的心弦松懈了一些，还好King没有完全放任高阁进入金融游戏中，“那就没问题了，我也不会赞成。那个周峻纬不是你们的朋友吗，你们去说服他反对应该很简单吧？那2比2，这个方案也不能通过嘛！”  
“严格来说，郭文韬才是他最熟悉的老朋友，但我们也可以尽力一试。”  
“我们？”  
“对，要借一下唐九洲。”蒲熠星薅了一下唐九洲的头发，后者呜哇大叫着躲开，“你看，这人多可爱啊！比起我，周峻纬更喜欢他，他去当说客更适合。”  
David也不禁笑了起来，他承认唐九洲的确有一种天生的亲和力，能让人很快放下戒心，相信他的真诚，“蒲经理，我没想到有一天你会主动来向我求助。”  
“Mr.Chamber,这是你们家的生意，我只是个打工的。”蒲熠星拎着唐九洲的衣服把他拖走，“而高阁里还有数以万计的人在打工。我不想他们都失业。”  
David一愣，过去他只会以为这是蒲熠星在挖苦他，但现在他突然感觉他是在说真的，但他没来得及说些什么，蒲熠星已经拉着唐九洲离开了。  
“哎哎哎，别拽了，我西装都被你弄皱了！”唐九洲在电梯前挣开了蒲熠星的手，“你和文韬到底在搞什么啊？！”  
“他是天使基金老板郭培善的私生子。”蒲熠星依旧跳过了“私人问题”，“他就是来替天使基金工作的，。”  
唐九洲瞪大了眼睛，足足五秒钟以后才找回了自己的声音，“那那那，那就是说，现在，现在我们要提防的，不是Laura，是，是文韬？”  
“不管是谁，天使基金的目标就是找机会推倒高阁，坐收渔利，大但只要David还和王老师同一阵线，他就很难找到机会。这个我现在倒不是太担心。”蒲熠星按了电梯，把唐九洲推进去，“那接下来就要靠你说服周峻纬了，好好表现吧挂名准女婿！”  
“……你这个称呼非常奇怪可是我决定接受。”  
唐九洲朝蒲熠星比个鬼脸，便按了自己办公室的楼层，下去工作了。  
对不起啊，九洲，这次只能把你推上去了。  
电梯门关上了，蒲熠星才深深地叹了口气，  
希望文韬真的以为我在按照他的思路去行事吧，这样，高阁才能躲过一劫。

齐思钧心不在焉地在厨房里看着咖啡壶，褐色的汁液滴答滴答地从滤纸筒尖端滴落，但他全副心思都在侧耳聆听客厅的动静。  
客厅里，周峻纬坐在沙发上，皱着眉头看放在茶几上的一沓叠叠乐；它的堆砌方式很奇怪，不是横三竖三的传统叠法，而是一层比一层多，现在它垒到了第五层，已经摇摇欲坠了。  
“当它再也容不下一块积木时，就会轰然倒塌。”一只秀气的手又往叠叠乐上放了一块积木，“哗啦”一声，叠叠乐倒了，散落的积木打到了周峻纬手背上，“这就是一个典型的庞氏骗局。”  
“其实你不用拿那么多道具我也明白的。”周峻纬捡起一块积木，在手上转动，“九洲，我问你，如果这个计划通过了，那就是我们四家大头一起赚钱，你说的文韬的险恶用心到底是什么？”  
“他这是在收割整个北美市场，你还问他险恶在哪里？”唐九洲焦急道，“而且这个计划是实际工程拖得越长赚的钱越多，但实际环境哪里承受得了经年累月的工程开发？挖一段路休息三天，物料供应到位了不能装配又要另外找地方存放，一些高精配件有温度控制，不注意淋了雨犯了潮就废了，又得继续补料……这无止境地拖下去，早晚整个五大湖区的环境和美加两国的经济都会垮掉的！”  
“……但我如果用这种理由反对，那我当初鼓动他们重启灰鹤计划就很奇怪了。”周峻纬一开始接近他们，就是以一个“唯利是图”的形象得到他们的信任的，他还需要继续跟他们一段时间，才能得到足够推翻他们的商业地位，为父亲报仇的证据，“这基金计划就算正式推出，也需要一段时间才能膨胀起来……能不能给我一点时间……”  
“这不是时间的问题，这是它根本不应该推出的问题！它一旦推出，银行一定往死里推荐客户买的，到时它的膨胀速度可能比我们想的还要快很多，而且，就代表一定会有第一批受害者！”唐九洲很是气愤，他以为周峻纬会很快答应他的，他皱着眉头想了想，忽然问道，“你还是想给你父亲报仇是不是？”  
“……”  
“你想让他们全都卷进去，把水搅浑，好捉到他们的把柄，然后向FIRA和FBI举报是不是？”唐九洲目瞪口呆，周峻纬的沉默无疑是一个肯定的回复，“你是不是疯了？我在说的不只是美加两国，还有可能掀起一场波及全世界的金融风暴，你居然，居然还需要考虑？”  
“九洲，我，我不是这个意思，但是……”如果面对的是蒲熠星，周峻纬大可用上次那套“谁投资谁活该”“我父亲是被那些玩金融的害死的他才是最无辜的”来抡起道德大锤抵抗，但现在他面对的是唐九洲，他知道他每一个字都是真诚的，而他面对这份真诚，那些话术技巧都显得苍白无力，他也不想让他寒心，“我比你清楚文韬的为人，他既然说出来了，就不是一个建议，而是一个他已经打好了全部关系的一个定局。这的确就是一个庞氏骗局，然而银行的人想要钱，基金管理者想要钱，监管银行的人想要钱，监管基金的人也想要钱，他们肯定已经通过了层层规定，确保这个项目可以进行的了；而我也不再只是Landroid Base的老板了，我还是Ted Food Factory的总经理，我需要向Ted Food Factory的股东大会交代，我也不是真的老板……”  
“你说那么多，就是想表达你连弃权都不能是吗！”唐九洲抓起一把积木，砸了周峻纬一脸一身，“好，好！知道资本使人异化这个道理，真人演示我还是第一次见呢！”  
“九洲！你听我说，我会尽快找到证据，让基金在第一轮崩溃前就被关闭！九洲！九洲！”  
唐九洲说罢便转身要走，周峻纬跳了起来，想要捉住他解释，但他已经不想再听他的狡辩了——是的，那些话不过都是狡辩，在金融领域上，周峻纬要骗到唐九洲是不可能的。  
门重重关上，周峻纬懊恼地转回了客厅，他手足无措地踱了两圈，终于忍不住把火气都发泄在那堆叠叠乐上，一挥手便把茶几上的积木尽数扫落，自己也跌坐在深灰色的地毯上。  
齐思钧无声无息地走到了他身边，跪下来揽住他的头，什么也没说，只是轻轻地拍着他的肩背。  
“我现在知道为什么我爸会选择跳下去了。”周峻纬揽住他的腰，语气里是深深的无力，“原来文韬说什么资本没有立场是真的。我明明就是想要报复那些害死我父亲的血腥资本，怎么到现在，反而要维护它们作恶呢？而如果要阻止它们作恶，我就要放弃为父亲讨回公道……我爸当初是不是也面临着一样的抉择，所以他选择了放弃自己的生命，去换取更多人的利益……但是为什么我明明想要让他们得到惩罚，却反而站在他们那边啊，为什么会这样，为什么会这样啊？！”  
“……不是，不是这样的，峻纬，你没有站在他们那边，你没有。”齐思钧紧紧地抱住了他，一遍遍地安慰道，“也许是我们都太高估了自己，在大时势的冲击下，其实我们根本没得选，我们只能一步步走上那条唯一的路。但如果你选择不走了，我也陪着你，我们就这样停住也没关系。峻纬，无论你怎么选择，我都会支持你的。”  
周峻纬仰起头来，泛红的眼睛里闪烁着细碎的光，“真的……无论我怎么做，你都会支持我吗？”  
“嗯。”齐思钧亲吻他的额头，“我相信你会做出最好的选择。”  
周峻纬坐直了身体，吻住了齐思钧的唇，无声缠绵。  
——不然的话，可能他就会忍不住告诉他真相了。


	58. 当这盛世停电

摩根史丹利银行办公大楼，15楼的会客室里，银行基金部经理Garry Medal 看着眼前这个毛头小子——他多少岁？十八？二十？亚洲人长得显小，那大概是二十二岁吧——他一脸难以置信地看看他，又看看放在他面前的购买意向书。  
“我再向你确认一次，石凯先生。”Garry Medal一字一顿地重复了一次石凯的话，“你想要买灰鹤计划的CDS（credit default swap信用违约掉期）？”  
“对，我要买灰鹤计划的CDS，我愿意用1份标准合同兑一千万美金的价值向你们购买。”石凯觉得Garry Medal很奇怪，CDS这么一个他这种半路出家的艺术生都明白的金融衍生产品，怎么这个大投行经理还反复跟他确认了那么多遍呢？  
“石凯先生，我提醒你一下，按照你的价格，你将会每年缴纳一百万美金的管理费，只要灰鹤计划没有出现违约情况，你就必须一直交下去……哪怕你中途放弃，也不会退回一分钱。”Garry Medal揉了揉额角，怎么回事，Raj怎么会派这么个小朋友来跟他做这种亏本交易？现在对冲基金经理门槛这么低了吗？  
“我知道啊，所以我才要买啊。”  
“……那你的意思是，你觉得灰鹤计划一定会出现违约行为？”Garry Medal心想，又是一个以为自己能看透大局当大空头的小年轻，“它可是有美加两国各个行业的龙头企业为之担责的，关系着两个国家的经济命脉，你赌它违约，就是赌美加经济会垮掉……”  
石凯不以为然，“我的责任只是为我的客人谋取最大的利益，而不是造福全人类。难道你们银行投资各种项目时想的是大多数人吗？”  
“……好的，石凯先生，是我多嘴了。”好了，根据行业准则，他已经给出过“风险警告”了，Garry Medal也不再推辞了，“好的，目前灰鹤计划在我们银行里设立的基金项目一共六个，你是都要买它们的CDS吗？”  
“对，都要。”石凯拿出支票来，是Raj以Fund Express的公司名义开的支票，“六百万美金，一年管理费。”  
“年轻人真是有冲劲，那您稍等，我给你准备合同。”Garry Medal收下支票便马上往办公室一路小跑去：这么大一位冤大头，他可得赶紧把合同签了，以免他在盖章前反悔。  
Garry Medal离开会客室以后，石凯就给Raj打了个电话，“老板，搞定了摩根史丹利了……嗯，我待会再去高盛银行……”  
“记住了，无论哪个人问起，都不能说出我们的客户名字。”Raj对石凯这个实习生挺满意的，很多新人刚入行，抵不住别人的冷嘲热讽，都忍不住透露口风显示自己真知灼见，但石凯不会，他心宽意广，对再锋利的挖苦都能一笑置之，很是稳重，“到高盛的时候，记得用另一个公司的支票付款。”  
“Roger that!”

一个小小的金融中介在不同的银行里购买高额CDS的消息在投行界只是一个茶余饭后的笑话谈资，大众的目光中心依旧是庞大的灰鹤计划基金。和蒲熠星等人预料的一样，灰鹤计划基金一推出就引起了广大市民热烈抢购，首日发售就已经募集了超过五亿美金——不管这里头有多少是各家投行，机构和组织心怀鬼胎的热炒，反正账面上就是这么好看的数字。  
郭文韬很少出现在高阁，通常都是通过邮件或者视频会议参与高阁的运营，蒲熠星甚至不知道他到底身在世界哪个角落里。而他自己则全心全意关注着高阁全资的Q-city项目和其他投资，对灰鹤计划甚少过问——所以他才能在三个月里拆解了五次天使基金暗地里收购高阁股份的小动静。  
郭文韬大张旗鼓堂而皇之地利用灰鹤计划搞庞氏骗局，就是想让他本着救人为先的想法去扑火，让他的心思都放在灰鹤计划上，察觉不了他暗中收购高阁的行为——但他好像忘了，他应该是这个世界上最了解他的人。  
而王春彧自从把灰鹤计划交给David以后，也转向关注Q-city。灰鹤基金和Q-city同步进行，利好消息不断传出，高阁的股价又一次刷新纪录，稳居美股前十两个多月，最高峰甚至达到了250美元，直逼苹果和亚马逊，市场一片繁荣，人们欢歌鼓舞，都觉得这回是真的America great again了。  
九月的纽约，昼夜温差像隔了一个季节，蒲熠星从一个拍卖行里出来，天色已经变得灰暗，路灯还将亮不亮，迎面而来的冷风让他裹了裹米白色的风衣外套。枯黄的叶子在马路牙子上积了厚厚一层，风一卷，颇有些冷寂的肃杀。  
但再冰冷的萧寂也不及马路对面那人看过来的目光——假如真的有目光如刀，那蒲熠星觉得自己已经被千刀万剐了。  
“谈谈？”  
一身灰黑的郭文韬让蒲熠星想起了几年前很红的电视剧里的死神先生，可惜这位的神情远没有那位李姓演员温柔。  
“谈恋爱可以，谈生意免了。”  
蒲熠星说罢就沿着13街往东走，郭文韬跟在他身后，“你别做无用功了！就算你有天大的本事也不能阻止这个雪球越滚越大的，还不如早点跳船逃生……”  
“泰坦尼克号从撞击冰山到完全沉没，一共两小时四十分钟，而在接到求救信号四个小时以后，卡帕西亚号就放下了第一艘救生艇，这之间相差不到两个小时。”蒲熠星说着，依旧是他那口绵软的普通话，但话语里裹藏的悲悯却如铁石坚硬，“只要再拖两个小时，就会多很多人得救。”  
“但是船沉下去的时候，带起的漩涡会把你吸下去，等一切风平浪静，你早已经窒息而亡了。”郭文韬捉住他的手臂，“我就是来跟你谈恋爱的！”  
“……我感受到了，非常深厚的爱，三个月五次，非常厉害了。”蒲熠星笑了笑，他挣开他的手，往路边一个银行的ATM取款室走去，玻璃门没来得及关上，郭文韬也一并挤了进去，“怎么，你是想劫财还是劫色？”  
“我想给你开个瓢剖个心，看看你口口声声说爱我，到底把我放在哪里了？”郭文韬语气有些委屈，“你有没有想过我到底为什么这么做？我能不知道留着高阁会比一刀放血得到的利益更长久吗？但我没得选，人家叫我‘小郭总’就是个戏称，我连个总经理都不是……”  
“但是你就是放不下这个戏称啊，不是吗？”蒲熠星反问，“你明明可以完全只靠自己的能力，不需要天使基金撑腰也能干出一番事业，可你就是……”  
“我跟你不一样，蒲熠星，你可以另谋高就，但我不能选另一个父亲！”郭文韬深呼吸一口气，这还是他第一次主动提起父母家人，“我知道在我父亲眼里，我就是我哥的备份方案，但哪怕是备份，至少他现在还只能用我。可如果我搞砸了这次高阁的收购案，我就连备份都不是了。我不是想和你争吵哪一种金钱观是对的，我只是想你，想你作为我的朋友，我的爱人，想一想我的处境。蒲熠星，你那么温柔，那么善良，为什么就不能分一点点给我呢？”  
郭文韬清亮的眼睛泛起了委曲求全的微红，手很轻很轻地搭在了蒲熠星肩上，像是在征求意见般抿着嘴唇等待他的回应。  
像一只明明凶恶的豹子在装橘猫。  
蒲熠星长长地叹了口气，他把他的手拉到腰上，把他抱进了怀里。  
眼前突然一片漆黑，不止取款室，透过玻璃看出去的街道也陷入了黑暗之中，刺耳的汽车喇叭杂乱无章地鸣叫，警报和警笛自四面八方响起，人群骚动，指天骂地——  
停电了，不知道只是这片街道，还是整个小区，还是整个曼哈顿，一切都被黑暗笼罩，这个著名的不夜城终于也迎来了1977年大停电以后的又一个黑夜。  
取款室的电子门锁打不开了，但两个在漆黑中拥抱的人并不在乎。  
“我爱你。”郭文韬听到对方呜咽般的低语，“郭文韬，我爱你，我愿意把自己的命都给你。”  
“我不要你的命！”郭文韬握着他的肩把他推开，捧着他的脸，强硬的命令与悲泣的情绪拉锯着，复杂得他自己都理不清楚自己的情绪，“我要你和我在一起！我要你到我身边来！蒲熠星，到我这边来！”  
而回答他的是一个生死搏斗般的撕咬而来的吻。  
带着腥味的血从唇边冒出，他着意咬破他的嘴角，却又一下下地舔舐；郭文韬与他近身站立，伸手抚上他的腰，搂过来，让两人身体贴紧——这下他们之间再也容不下些什么动作了，只有肌体交缠，分享每一分抓心挠肺的瘙痒，感觉彼此的渴求愈发激烈，却不得纾解，就那么互相折磨。  
到达某个临界点时，不知道谁——又或者是两个人都有吧——先发出了难耐的呻吟，而后两人便默契地褪下了长裤，没有别的动作，就那么继续较劲般的摩擦和律动，把对方当作溺水中能捉住的最后一根浮木，抱紧他，勒死他，即便自己要万劫不复，也要拖着他一并沉沦。  
他们做了三次。最后一次时他抱着他呜呜地哭了起来，而他只是抱住他，一言不发。  
“我愿意把自己的命给你”的后半句是“但是别人的命我给不了”。  
他想他已经猜到了。

“蒲哥，你没事吧？停电没把你关在哪里吧？”  
“我没事，在回家的路上了……但我饿死了，让邵叔给我做个燃面！”  
“好……一碗？”  
“嗯，就一碗。”  
蒲熠星挂了电话，推开了取款室的电子门；郭文韬越过他，快步走了出去，身影消失在了街角处。  
这场持续了三个小时的纽约大停电恢复过来了。  
他和他的战争也要继续了。


	59. Apocalypse

十月刚过，北美的天气便迅速掀掉了秋天的薄衣，即便在晨光中，空气也是凉薄的。齐思钧搓了搓被吹得有些发僵的脸，鼻头都红了，趁着一身麝皮绒外套，像只小麋鹿。  
格拉格拉格拉，一辆高大的吉普车碾着一路泥沙碎石缓缓驶来，齐思钧眯着眼睛迎上去，扬起的尘土扑了他一脸，但比起下车的这位贵客，这点灰尘算不上什么。  
“Fuck！老子膀胱都快颠爆了！这什么烂路！比我刚开发的农场还多坑！”只见Ted Sheely在Timothy的搀扶下跳下了吉普车，极其不满地踢了一脚地上的碎石，“还硌脚！”  
“Uncle Ted.”齐思钧随周峻纬喊Uncle，他递上一块湿纸巾，“这附近都是矿场，扬尘和碎石都比较多，辛苦你了。”  
“……也不是说辛苦不辛苦，就是遭这罪也得有个对应的名头！”Ted Sheely脾气暴躁人所共知，但如果对别人的暴躁指数是10，那他对齐思钧的大概只有7，他猜1分是他总是棉花糖似的笑嘻嘻让他找不着发力点，2分是他对Karen Sheely的照顾。他捉过纸巾擦了擦脸，戴上墨镜，眺望休伦湖这满布湖岛和砂砾滩的长长的湖岸，远方港口城市的建筑影影绰绰，透着老派海港城市的宁静，“我年轻的时候还在那边待过呢……”  
“那现在就让我带你故地重游吧。”齐思钧做个“请”的姿势，把他们带到了一辆小轿车上，沿着那阡陌交通的小道，往那些海港城市潜入，“不如你说说你印象中这个城市是怎样的?”  
“又想坑我讲故事，让你多做两期节目是吧？”Ted Sheely随口讲一段回忆就是一段活的美国农业史，齐思钧给他做过几次采访，他都很乐意，“那城市叫阿尔皮纳，建立这个城市的人叫它‘Sunrise Side（日出之城）’。你别以为那是什么浪漫的意思，其实就是天还没亮就要开始工作的意思！别看它地方这么小，水泥，石灰，伐木，捕鱼，什么都有！那只有一个机场，我还当过搬运工……”  
Ted Sheely说得兴高采烈，然而当小车驶入城市，沿着“从天未亮就开始忙碌”的港口前进时，他却逐渐沉默了。从港口往城市中心延伸，无论是海鲜街市，还是货运捷运，本该热火朝天地工作的工人都围聚在一起，三五成群地打牌喝酒，身上披着工作背心，却没有一点工作的意思。货运船停泊在港口里，只有几只海鲜船还在搬运鱼获，但采购的人也多是小镇居民，见不着饮食业人员开着小货车来进货。  
“停，停一下！”  
当车子驶到了港口尽头，在一艘高大的采矿船投下的巨大阴影中，Ted Sheely终于忍不住喊停了车子，他径直往回跑，高大墩实的体格让他气喘吁吁，但他还是一刻也等不住，直往码头边上一个小摊前打牌的工人跑去。  
“嘿，伙计！怎么回事呢！工厂不行啊？！”Ted Sheely一开口就是老肯州红脖子的口音，仿佛一个地道的工人，“才九点呢！怎么就歇着呢？那么大一只采矿船呢！”  
“老头，你是哪个疗养院偷跑出来的吗？”工人们很热情地给他拉了个凳子，Ted Sheely也不推辞，就势坐下，“那你就赶上发财的时候！赶紧拿退休金去买灰鹤基金吧！你就不用受那些老护士的气了！”  
“……我可指望着我的退休金买棺材墓地呢！怎么能拿去便宜华尔街那些人！”Ted Sheely转了转眼睛，继续装作固执古板，“我又没缺胳膊少腿，哪用得着这些旁门左道！”  
工人们哈哈大笑，“老头，你这脑筋得改咯！连我们工头都让我们悠着点了，人生苦短，多多享受生活才对！”  
“没有钱怎么享受生活啊？”Ted Sheely指了指那只采矿船，“今天运的是石灰啊还是铜啊？”  
“大概吧。”  
“大概？”  
“还没清点呢，等下午一两点暖和来了再说吧。”工人们还很热情地给Ted Sheely递来一杯啤酒，“喝一杯！暖暖身！”  
“谢嘞兄弟！”Ted Sheely接过那拳头大的啤酒杯，咕噜咕噜地喝完了，“嘭”一下把杯子搁下，“我得去找个工作啦！”  
“哈哈哈，找工作！这老头要找工作！哈哈哈！”  
工人们哄堂大笑，好像他说了很搞笑的段子，Ted Sheely回到了小车里，阴沉着脸问齐思钧，“你让我来，就是想让我看这个？”  
“百闻不如一见，我只能想到这个方法。”齐思钧摇摇头，“只有这样才能让你发现现在Ted Food Factory正在面临什么样的危机。”  
“……往西走，到渔港去。”  
按照计划，灰鹤计划将会联合规整五大湖的渔业，给渔业架设新装备，配置智能电脑管理系统，这些工程会在休渔期——也就是现在到明年4月——进行。他得去看一眼现在那些工程进行地怎么样了。  
然而现实境况同样使人失望。那广阔的渔场里，孤零零地竖着几根钢铁桩子，一些电线杂乱无章地缠绕着，没有基建工人，更没有技术员工调试，那些光秃秃的铁杆更像是什么古老工程留下的遗迹，而不是现代化进程的产物。Ted Sheely倔脾气上来了，他直冲进了渔场办公室，揪着那个在电脑屏幕上玩纸牌游戏的老保安质问，为什么工程就这么扔在这里。  
“十二月底就开始冰封了！一直到明年2月才能重新作业！可4月就要开始渔猎期了！那一个月时间动工，吵着鱼儿繁殖交配，那这一波把大鱼捞完，还哪里来新一波的小鱼可以长大？！”  
“你什么人啊……你操什么心呐！”保安莫名其妙，“这渔场又没人！别说明年4月，后年4月也没人搭理！你可就别替鱼担心了吧！”  
“什么？！怎么会没人？！”  
“大家都赚大钱了，还哪里有人吞风受寒地出海啊？”老保安念念叨叨，“他们说去哪里避寒好来着，塞班岛，还是长滩岛？唉，年轻人就是好，可以跑那么远……”  
“可是不工作哪里来的钱去度假啊？”Ted Sheely道：“那工期到了，总要交付啊！”  
“我哪里懂啊，反正有人来看就带他们去看嘛，那些人会自己搞定的啦。”老保安耸耸肩，“上个月也有人来监督啊，还不是被那些政府来的什么师什么师搞定了嘛！他们说了他们信了就行啦。”  
“……老伙计，你看我们也都一把年纪了，我们都是见过风浪的人，1980年那会儿，97年那会儿，还有08年那会儿，我们都知道这是怎么回事。”Ted Sheely凑近老保安，压低声音，用一种哀苦的语气痛心疾首道，“我们得提醒那些年轻人啊，不能让他们再踩一次坑啊！”  
“……老伙计，你也会说，我们一把年纪了，没有人理会我们的。”老保安好像被触动了什么，也许他自己年轻时也曾深受金融风暴所害，他摇着头道，“第一天接到工程时，他们都很高兴，热火朝天叮叮当当地建造，但是第三天，他们开始从网络上看到炒卖基金的信息，第五天他们就会开始心痒，当价位升高两个点时，他们就会放下铁钳和锤子，走进交易所去开账户，一个星期以后，当他们发现这个星期虽然没有上班，却赚了比上班更多的钱时，就不会再有人想工作的了。无论是哪个年代，哪个世纪，这都不会改变。”  
Ted Sheely震惊，“你是说，这整个工程的人，都去买基金了，却不来工作了？”  
“也不是完全不来，就偶尔来一下，钉个板子搭个电线，有人来看之前就工作个一天半天，做做样子。”老保安深深地叹了口气，“坦白说，老伙计，我自己也都买了……我辛苦工作一辈子，所谓的社会保障金还不够我每天吃两个汉堡，我也想去温暖的地方过冬，让我的关节不那么辛苦……我只有这一个机会了。”  
“兄弟，你这……”  
“我不贪心，伙计，像你说的，我们这辈子见识过的还不够吗？”老保安一副坚定的语气，“我不要赚十倍二十倍的，只要够我在南加州买个阳光小房子，我一定果断地卖了，绝对不会让炸弹在我手里爆炸的。”  
“……那我没什么可以奉劝你的了，伙计，希望你真的来得及。”  
Ted Sheely按了按那个老保安的肩膀，他和他素未谋面，但此刻他深深地为他感到担忧，仿佛担忧一个多年老友。  
因为他知道，这个老保安的心态，就是最广泛的人们的心态——是炸弹也没有问题，只要在爆炸之前扔给下一个人就好了。  
但爆炸时产生的能量波呢，那能瞬间削平方圆数公里草木山石的爆炸波，他们都以为自己能跑出波及范围。  
“你完全搞明白了吗？”  
齐思钧站在车子边上等他，他看着这个六十多岁的老人家步履蹒跚地走来，忽然发现他真的是一个老人家，“你明白这次和上几次有什么不同了吗？”  
“……来，你能言善道，总结一下吧。”Ted Sheely笑了笑，很冷很冷。  
“结论就是没有任何不同。一开始，大家都相信它会赚钱，然后大家都真的赚钱了，再然后大家发现它在骗人，可是没有人在乎，毕竟它真的能赚钱，只要一个东西能赚钱，就不会有人反抗它，大家都会自发地维护它，哪怕它是一个弥天大谎。”齐思钧字句抑扬，像在朗诵，对，朗诵，可能连文稿都是现成的，因为每次金融风暴以后，都会有长篇累牍的文章分析讲解，解读复盘，它们旨在警惕后世不可重蹈覆辙，但历史给人的最大教训就是人们从来不会从历史中汲取教训，“这是个从上到下的谎言，每一个人都在给它添砖加瓦，是他们亲手把铁板钢筋螺丝铆钉运过来，建成了这艘必定会沉没的虚伪方舟，等待天启降临，全世界一同沉没！”  
Ted Sheely是基督徒，所以齐思钧故意用了“天启（Apocalypse）”这个词，果然，老人听到这里就几乎站不住了，Timothy用了大半力气才把他扶住了，把他搀扶到车里坐下，给他扇风透气。  
“Apocalypse……Greed……desire……war……”Ted Sheely梦呓般在喉咙里滚动着意义不明的宗教词汇，他大口大口喘着气，脸色都涨红了，他忽然瞪大眼睛，坐直了身体，捉住齐思钧的胳膊厉声道，“你一定是有办法了才会叫我来的！说！什么办法！有什么办法！”  
“对不起，我没有办法。我不是神，我没有办法阻止这艘船沉没。”齐思钧覆上老人的手，“但我们还有时间造救生艇。”  
“救生艇？”  
“有人告诉我，泰坦尼克号从完全沉没到第一艘外援救生艇来到之间不过两小时。”齐思钧握住Ted Sheely的手，凝视着他的眼睛，“我们至少可以多造几艘救生船，帮助更多的人拖延时间，等待救援。”  
“……我相信你的眼光。”Ted Sheely也反握住齐思钧的手，“我从第一眼见到你，就知道你不简单。”  
“嗯？”齐思钧懵了一下，“我怎么了？”  
“周峻纬是真傻，你是装傻，不然我怎么会把Karen交给你。”Ted Sheely握着他的手越加用力，“搞定这一单，我帮你套牢他。”  
“……不劳费心，我自己会搞定。”齐思钧还是那么淡淡地笑，温文尔雅。  
“好，那就拜托你了，有需要随时找我。Tim会直接把你的号码接给我。”  
“Thanks, Uncle Ted.”  
“You know,I really thought you should be on top.”  
“……”


	60. Apocalypse

新时代投资银行投资部经理办公室，负责人Carrie Chanting把眼前那份赎回合同看了又看，终于还是没忍住问道，“Mr.Shao,你的意思是，要把全部的灰鹤基金赎回，现在就赎回？”  
“有什么话跟我律师说。”戴着夸张的亮片边框墨镜，穿着带皮草领子的花哨外套，邵明明依旧是国际超模的打扮，他举着保护壳上满是钻石的手机划来划去，漫不经心地往旁边那位一身商务打扮的男人努了努嘴。  
“你没听错，Ms.Chanting，邵先生想赎回他在你们银行购买的一万份灰鹤基金。”唐九洲托了托黑框眼镜，“申请已经写好了，也已经提早三天提交了，赎回基金要收取0.05%的手续费的条款我们也清楚了。请你帮我们办理手续。”  
“唐先生，我当然尊重客户的选择，但是，现在放弃是不是太过可惜了？”Carrie Chanting想不明白怎么会有人这个时候赎回基金，“灰鹤计划通过不到三个月，仍然处于奋进上升期。你看看昨天的收益汇报，已经升值到18.5块了，突破二十块也就是这个星期的事情……”  
“根据条款，我们可以随时赎回基金，不需要提供任何理由。”唐九洲一副“不听不听和尚念经”的模样，“邵先生购入基金时价格是10美元一份，一万份就是十万美元；现在是18.5美元，那么邵先生的基金连本带利应该是一百八十五万美元，扣除手续费9250，你们银行应该给回我们一百八十四万零七百五十美元。”  
Carrie Chanting当然知道这个数目，她亲自接见就是想要说服他们不要赎回，她看唐九洲态度强硬，语气也变得不客气了起来，“唐先生，你别忘了，你们现在是提早赎回，是违约行为，我们只会返还本金部分……”  
“你可别看我年轻英俊就以为我是靠潜规则上位的，Ms.Chanting.”唐九洲义正辞严，全然感觉不到他左脚被邵明明狠狠踩了一下，“你说的情况属于私人专项基金，比如个人的学习基金，某个病患的医疗基金；灰鹤基金是向社会公开募集的开放型基金，它的赎回日期只是一个建议，买家可以在日期前任何一天赎回，不算违约。”  
“谁说灰鹤基金是开放型基金！它也是专项的！比如你们所购买的就是三千份……呃，休伦湖水质净化项目，和一千份密歇根湖土地酸、酸碱度监测及调整项目，还有一千份……”  
“你不用念了，我想除了设计基金的人，根本没有一个人通读过全部的这些所谓项目。”唐九洲摘下眼镜，直勾勾地盯着Carrie Chanting道，“我记得你们的基金招募书里说这些都是投资回报率属于AAA级的优质项目，但就你刚刚所念的两个项目，本来五大湖就是由政府环境部门管理的，每年都有相对的环评报告，为什么要再做一份？我就当你是为了做双重保险，这么一个检测工作它的回报率在哪里？休伦湖的水干净到能直接喝又怎样，它会改变传统渔场作业，改做纯净水生意吗？还是说打算把宣传做起来，打造成挪威三文鱼那样的品牌？这倒是可以的，但那也是宣传项目而不是纯净水项目。我真的很好奇，你们是基于什么准则给出AAA的评级？”  
“唐先生，这些评级不是我们银行做的，而是委托专业的机构进行的……”  
“哦？是哪家专业机构啊？”唐九洲撇了撇嘴角，“或者你告诉我，在这一万份基金里，有没有一个评级是AA，或者A？”  
“……我们给客户推荐的都是绝对有前景的项目……”  
“最优秀的工厂次品率都不可能是零，除非他们做的是假货。”唐九洲往前倾了倾身体，“老实说吧，你们银行难道有给任何一份基金评过AAA以外的级别吗？想清楚了，说不定我明天还会再来赎回几万份呢。”  
“……你们到底想干什么？”聊天聊到这个地步，Carrie Chanting也知道他们并不是只想赎回基金那么简单了，“你们到底是什么人，FIRA？FBI？CCB（Commercial Crime Bureau商业罪案部）？”  
“我们只是想要好好过日子的小市民。” 邵明明把手机倒扣在桌子上，这才转过正面去看人，“今天这一百八十万我是一定要赎回的，但它可以不离开你们的银行。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我买灰鹤基金的CDS，能买多少就买多少。”邵明明笑得甜美可人，但Carrie Chanting脊背生凉，“你可以选择明天就登上华尔街日报头条‘投行非法集资恐吓客户，巧立名目敲骨吸髓’，也可以选择为自己增加一百八十万的业绩。你那么聪明，肯定会选一个对大家都好的方案的。”  
“灰鹤基金的CDS？”Carrie Chanting愣了一下才想起银行的确有这么一个理财产品，但自开设以来，只有一个客户购买过，“你知道那是什么东西吗？那可是和整个灰鹤计划做对冲的，只要灰鹤计划没有问题……”  
“我们对此十分清晰明了，你只要告诉我们你们这边能卖多少给我们就行。”  
“一百八十万的管理费……就是一千八百万……”  
“可以，没问题，就这么办吧。”邵明明点点头，从包包里拿出一支带羽毛的签字笔，“有什么东西要签名吗？赶紧的，我们还有下一个银行要去。”  
“下一个银行？！”  
Carrie Chanting确信自己不是被针对了，这人大概和之前那个叫石凯的客人一样，以为可以捞一笔空头。  
于是10分钟以后，邵明明拿着那份灰鹤基金CDS合同当帽子一样顶在额头前遮挡临近中午的日光，走出了银行大厦，“我以为她还要跟我们扯半个小时呢。”  
“能白拿的管理费，银行哪里有拒绝的道理？”唐九洲把滑落到了腰间的皮草领子拉回邵明明肩头，“先吃饭再去下一家吧，都快十二点了。”  
“好。”  
邵明明跟着唐九洲上了车，唐九洲却是歪着头，苦思不解地看着他，“真是奇怪。蒲哥想绕过文韬所以让我去用第三方身份大笔购入灰鹤计划的CDS，这是当然的；可是小齐哥为什么让你去给Ted Food Factory买入呢？小齐哥还得防着峻纬不成？”  
“父母的事情孩子不要掺和~~但爹妈有意见分歧的时候，听妈妈的！”  
邵明明笑嘻嘻地开玩笑，都得唐九洲噗嗤笑了出声，“都不知道是你占他们便宜还是他们占你便宜了！”  
“这便宜来来回回不都还在我们家吗，在谁手上都无所谓。”邵明明叹了口气，“我还是担心蒲哥和文韬……”  
“……没事的，我们能熬过去的，我相信蒲哥。”  
“我也希望他能跟从前一样，每次都出人意料。”邵明明扯出个勉强的笑容，“走吧，吃饭去。”  
汽车发动远去，只留下一道尾尘，如同脚步冲冲的行人，谁都不知道自己已经被那飞驰的时代抛下了。

“哇哦，这火腿绝了！”  
晚上九点多，卡洛兹红酒俱乐部顶级会员包厢里，周峻纬带来的西班牙火腿得到了众人的一致好评。捷佳能源集团现任掌舵手Jason Watson吃了一片就停不下来手了。“怎么跟我以前吃的不一样？”  
“这是黑毛黑蹄猪做的，农场智能监督，每天都让它们跑五公里，才能这么肥瘦得当，油花鲜明。”  
周峻纬这边切了一盘火腿薄片，齐思钧那边就把醒好的葡萄酒拿了过来，“所以不能搭配芳香浓郁的红酒，比如赤霞珠，得搭配略带酸味的白葡萄酒。今天我的推荐是来自法国安茄的白诗南，欢迎评价。”  
“我们还哪敢评价啊，Qi.”Sharon咯咯笑着帮他一起倒酒，“我要是开了餐厅一定请你写食评。”  
“人家给你派个美食博主就差不多了，还用得着副总出马？”Oliver往妻子嘴里塞了片火腿，“灰鹤计划那么广受好评，也是多亏了在媒体前把持的良好形象啊。”  
“诶，这我不敢居功，是你们有实力才能让那么多人信服的，又不是我瞎编的数据。”  
“好了，别商业吹捧了，火腿得赶紧吃，不然就潮了！”周峻纬笑眯眯地把齐思钧拉回自己怀里，天南地北地开始扯谈。  
“Sir，你，你真的不能这么进去……”  
门外一阵扰攘，周峻纬作为酒局发起人，自觉起身去查看，却不想刚到门边，门就被拉开了，走进来一个他意想不到的人。  
“Uncle Ted？”周峻纬很是惊讶，让开道来把他迎进去，“怎么你来纽约了也不告诉我？”  
“Mr.Sheely.”  
毕竟出身上流家族，教养还是很好的，Oliver夫妇和Jason Watson都礼貌地起身问好，Sharon还给他递了杯白诗南，但Ted 伸手就打开了。  
“你们聊你们的，我就是来说一句话的而已。”Ted连周峻纬都不搭理，“Ted Food Factory全面退出灰鹤计划，明天我会让公司的人做一个清算盘点和文件交接，你们打发个谁去找法务部的Frank，就这样。”  
“What？！”  
这句话惊雷一般劈懵了众人，周峻纬拉着他的胳膊低声道，“Uncle Ted，是不是发生了什么误会……”  
“没有误会，我就是不想玩了。这公司还是我的，你就是个打工的而已。”  
“我可以跟你详细说明的，不要这么武断……”  
“你还敢跟我说话！你爸怎么死的？！”Ted Sheely恶狠狠地瞪了周峻纬一眼，瞪得他一时语塞，“你再废话我就把Landroid Base的股份都换回来，你要玩自己玩！”  
Ted 朝那群目定口呆的年轻人竖了个中指，就如同他急急而来那般，大步流星地离开了。  
“What the fuck！这老头子想搞什么？！”Jason破口大骂，“都已经开始好几个月了，基金走势那么好！他这时候撤资？！脑子进水了吧？！”  
“Uncle Ted是个务实的人，一向不太喜欢风险投资……不过我可以说服他的，我再私下跟他说……”  
“他是不是知道了些什么？”Oliver皱眉，“你说他不喜欢风险投资，那把灰鹤计划打包成基金的事情，他是不是知道了我们实际的操作？”  
“不可能，他都不关心这些的，他整天就泡在农场……”  
“那他怎么忽然来搅局呢？”Sharon也忍不住怀疑了起来，“他不是还有你们Landroid Base的股份吗，他是不是去查了实验室的资料，知道我们在环境资料上造假了？”  
周峻纬一愣，这倒是有可能，而且Ted 和自然环境打交道那么多年，一个地方有什么好玩他一定知道，但那块地的土壤水质他绝对一清二楚，“我没有听说他去实验室查过资料。但我会去跟进这件事，我不会让他阻碍整个计划的推进……”  
“Jacky，我们在说的不是和你一家公司合作的生意，是我们四家大头，还有无数投行，金融机构和政府部门一起合作的国家大事。”Oliver的手指在酒杯边缘打圈，“如果你说服不了他的话怎么办？”  
“……他不是一个蛮不讲理的人。”  
“他刚刚那样哪里讲理了！”Jason啐了一口，“要我说！Jacky你干脆回去发动股东大会，投票罢免掉他！都半只脚进棺材了还来搅合年轻人的事！真是嫌命长！”  
“那不一定，股东里还是Ted的亲信多，不然他怎么会让峻伟一个外人去当CEO，就是因为他们都跟了Ted很多年，Ted不好跟他们说重话，才换个外人来公事公办罢了，一旦他想踢Jacky走，他们一定举双手同意的。”Oliver走到周峻纬身边，重重搭了一下他的肩膀，“你有没有百分之一百的信心可以说服他？”  
“我会尽百分之一百的努力说服他。”周峻纬嘴上逞强，可刚刚他看见Ted的神情时就知道他并不是在开玩笑。  
“又或者，我们也能让他休息一下。”Oliver见周峻纬瞪大了眼睛，连忙解释道，“不不不，我可不敢做什么杀人放火的事情，就是想让他待在家里休息。我呢，有办法弄到一些适合老年人的‘保健品’，你们和他女儿那么熟，就让她用自己的名义孝敬一下他吧。我保证他不会有任何健康问题，只是会有点困，有点累，多睡一会就好了，只要他好好休息，不要想着生意的事情，什么问题都没有。”  
齐思钧满额头都是细汗，他捉住周峻纬的胳膊，“不要做傻事……”  
“这不是傻事，那东西没有危害的，24小时就循环代谢完了，尿检都检不出来的。放心，不会有人知道的。”Oliver压低声音道，“你就把他当Plan B吧。”  
“我……”  
“唉，我们就没一个专业搞金融的！不然一定搞死他！”Jason咬牙切齿，忿忿然道：“要是梁瀚宇还在就好了……”  
梁瀚宇？！  
这个久违的名字冲毁了周峻纬理智的堤坝，他一把推开了Oliver，扑到了Jason跟前揪着他的衣领问道，“你说什么？”  
“啊？”Jason一脸迷茫，“我，我没说什么啊……”  
“梁瀚宇，你说的是梁瀚宇！”周峻纬一手就把Jason揪了起来，领口都勒着了他的脖子，“你跟他什么关系！他做的那些事是不是你们指示的！他为什么要跳楼！是不是你们的意思？！”  
“Jacky！Jacky！Calm down！”  
Sharon尖叫着护着自己大哥，Oliver冲过去拉开周峻纬，“Calm down！”  
“我怎么冷静？！那是我爸！”周峻纬回头就是一拳，Oliver退后两步，吐出了一嘴鲜血，他讶异地盯着周峻纬，似乎不敢相信他真的打了他。  
“峻纬！”齐思钧也过去拉住他，“不要打人……没事的，我们好好说。”  
“我们先处理好目前的问题行不行！”Oliver擦了血，摊开双手深深叹气，“是的，我们隐瞒了一些关于你父亲的事情……但是先把眼前的麻烦解决了再追究行吗？”  
“不，你们今天不把真相告诉我，我一定不会再帮你们！”周峻纬就想冲直嚷嚷报警的Jason踹，齐思钧死死抱住他才拦住了，“有一句话，一个词组，一个单词是谎言，明天不仅会有Ted Food Factory撤资新闻，还会有Landroid Base总经理自首收受贿赂为灰鹤计划环评作假！别想蒙混过关，别忘了我本职是做什么的！”  
“……唉，不要这么意气用事，Jacky，我们都是一条船上的。”Jason这才安静了下来，他唉声叹气地说道，“其实我们也不知道会弄成这样的……关于你父亲的事情……”  
“我来说，”Oliver生怕Jason火上浇油，“其实一年多以前我们刚刚设计灰鹤计划时就找过Landroid Base合作，但是你父亲的性格你也知道，他坚决不同意；我们也找了其他的机构去做环评，但是环境部的部长是你父亲的老同学，他请了你父亲当首席顾问。我们担心你父亲对我们先入为主，才会想找个事情让他分心，无暇估计我们的项目。”  
“所以，你们找了梁瀚宇，让他骗我爸买accumulator。”周峻纬攥紧了拳头，“不止这样，我爸不是那种投机取巧的人，你们肯定还做了什么！”  
“也，也没做什么……”Sharon吞吞吐吐，“只是抛掉了一些股票而已……”  
“一些股票？！”经过了大半年的实战，周峻纬已经马上明白了，“你们做空Landroid Base！我爸要大量接回那些股票，所以不得不动用大笔资金，所以，所以才会去进行这种投资……哈，我终于明白了，我现在完全明白了！你们每一个人都是杀人凶手！是你们合谋杀死我父亲！”  
“Jacky！我们没有人想到他会这样的！我们以为他会向我们求助，我连支票都已经写好了！”Jason大喊：“这完全是个意外！意外！”  
“我们会补偿你的，Jacky，我们先把Ted这件事处理了，将来我们一定会补偿你的！”Oliver一起劝说，“我们真的没有想到事情会发展成这样，但是你们中国人说的，逝者已矣，我们应该着重将来的日子，对不对？”  
“……你们今天说的话，最好都给我兑现。”周峻纬转过身去深呼吸了好一会儿，才回转身体，指着Oliver的胸膛一字一顿地说道，“给我弄那个药来，我再跟你说我要的补偿。”  
“OK！没问题！”Oliver松了一口气，他想拥抱一下周峻纬，但后者突兀的后退了一步，明显地拒绝，“Qi,你陪陪他……我们先走了，明天我一定把药拿到。你们只要再拖延Ted一天就好了。”  
“走吧，别再多话了。”  
齐思钧把周峻纬挡在身后，他指了指门，众人识趣地离开了。  
“你这嘴怎么回事！都不知道收敛！”一出门，Sharon就埋怨起了自己哥哥，“怎么能在周峻纬面前说那件事！”  
“我哪里知道他查到了梁瀚宇身上呢！”Jason也很懊恼，他看向Oliver，“你觉得他会不会……”  
“哼，你真的以为他刚刚是在为真相生气吗？”Oliver嗤笑：“他就是想多占点便宜！你看，他最后不还是惦记着拿药跟‘赔偿’吗？你们认识他那么久，还看不出他在演戏？”  
“……哦，对！我就说嘛！那么夸张干嘛呢！搞得跟拍戏一样！”Jason这才如释重负，“这些中国人！果然都视财如命！”  
“他精明我们也不笨，明天我拿药给他的时候，我会偷偷拍下来，等Ted挂了，我就能反过来要挟他了。”  
“Oliver?!”Sharon惊讶道，“你说那药……”  
“我没骗他，没完全骗他，这药真的可以24小时代谢完毕，检验不出来的，”Oliver回头看了一眼俱乐部里还亮着灯的房间，“只要他听话，真的拖延Ted一天。”


	61. 61 Apocalypse

“麻烦你再给我换个热毛巾，还要一杯柠檬煮红酒。”  
齐思钧往俱乐部服务员手里塞了十美元小费，捧着热毛巾和煮红酒回到包厢里。周峻纬捏着眉心躺在沙发上，浑身都仍然是紧绷的。  
“喝点热的，舒服一点。”齐思钧扶起他，用热毛巾擦着他发凉的手，“还是你想先回家？”  
“……我其实猜到了，我明明就猜到了……”周峻纬捉过毛巾来捂着脸，“可是真的听到的时候，我还是受不了……原来是真的，我父亲真的是为了更多人的利益而牺牲他自己的……”  
“你很厉害了，你看，他们都被你骗了，”齐思钧一下一下地扫着他的背安慰道，“真相水落石出了，你不用再那么辛苦地扮演那样的角色了。”  
热毛巾掀落，周峻纬微蹙眉头，“为什么不用再扮演了？”  
“……我要跟你坦白一件事。”齐思钧转过身去，两手拉着耳朵作认罚状，“是我带Uncle Ted去实地考察了灰鹤工程的现场。”  
“……我就奇怪他怎么会知道我们在这里，而且还知道我们几个都在，原来是有人通风报信。”周峻纬被他逗笑了，捏了捏他的鼻尖，“算了，要不是你逼了他一把，他也不会果断放弃灰鹤计划；要不是他来做了这场大戏，也不会逼得他们说出真相。好吧，算你功过相抵，回家给我做个蛋包饭就原谅你了。”  
“这么简单就原谅我啦？早知道我就不用花钱买设备了。”齐思钧抿嘴一笑，起身走到了包厢里那道花纹繁复的隔断屏风边上，踩着一把小脚凳去够那两米多高的顶端。周峻纬连忙过去搀扶，却见他摸下来了一个纽扣大小的黑色物件。  
“做暗访工作呢，是我们媒体的必要技能，现在的工具啊，都很先进了。”齐思钧跳下来，正正落进周峻纬怀里，他把那纽扣摄影仪放进他西装外套的胸前口袋里，又从自己的口袋里拿出一张卡片，“阿蒲介绍了一个朋友给我，我想他能帮助我们。”  
周峻纬诧异地接过卡片，那是一个叫William Blues的FIRA首席调查员。

郭文韬看着眼前一份针对灰鹤计划制定的CDS，不自觉又把左手无名指搁在了嘴边。  
业内已经嘲笑了好几个月，说有那么几个傻子一直砸钱去买灰鹤计划的CDS。尽管这些购买渠道和代理人五花百门，但郭文韬光是听名字就知道这是谁搞出来的诡计了。  
信用违约掉期，一旦基金出现多人赎回，银行无法兑现承诺的利润，就是违约，大量违约会导致基金关停，基金关停的时候，那么银行就会反过来赔偿购买了基金CDS的客户。违约量越大，赔偿额越多。  
这说到尾就是让银行的赔款来抵偿在灰鹤里折损的金钱。蒲熠星费那么大动静搞这么一个作对冲用的理财产品出来，也只是亡羊补牢，让高阁在灰鹤计划破产时沉得慢一点，等待政府出手救它而已，但届时不止高阁，美加两国众多的公司和投行都会一并跳水，相对于一个私人家族企业，政府有更多的责任去挽救银行，当泡沫彻底破灭时，政府就会像当初放弃雷曼那样放弃高阁，断尾求生。  
郭文韬觉得自己已经看穿了蒲熠星的套路了，但不可名状的焦虑依旧笼罩着他，他找不到源头，只能更用心地去分析那些纷繁错杂的数据，想要找到把一切串联起来的脉络。  
“扣扣”的敲门声响起，也不等他回答，敲门人就进来了。  
“小郭总，看来你进展不错。”Laura在欧洲待了两个多月，容光焕发了许多，不再是那幅时刻追着别人龇牙咧嘴的狙击状态了，她把一个淡蓝色的礼品袋放到郭文韬的办公桌上，径直坐下，“灰鹤基金这个点子真厉害，不愧是数学系的高材生。”  
“赞美的话我已经在电邮里看过了，”郭文韬说谎，那封内部晋升信他只看了个标题就把它标成“已读”了，“总部有什么别的指示吗？”  
“说不上指示，但是想要让我来问你一个问题。”Laura两手交叠在桌面上，“为什么天使基金一份灰鹤基金都没有买？”  
“哪有做炸弹的人把炸弹放在自己家里的？”  
“但还没有到爆炸的时候……”  
“没人能预测到它什么时候会爆，我也不能。”郭文韬摇头，“也许是一年后，也许是三个月后，也许是明天，甚至是下一分钟。97年的时候，在香港曾经发生过股民把一个只注册了名字连个办公室都没有的公司从三分钱炒到了二十几块。人性贪婪是不能估计的，千万不要以为自己聪明到能准确估计人心。”  
“但即便如此，到时候它崩了，我们又有什么好处？”  
“高阁以为自己能等到政府救它，可到时候维洛斯，捷佳，高盛，摩根士丹利，要挽救的名单那么长，可不一定轮得到它。”郭文韬笑笑，“股市大泻的时候，我们用最快的速度买入。如果King跟我们争，他就没有钱去填灰鹤的坑；灰鹤的坑不填，股价只会继续跌，无论他选什么做法，都阻止不了我们收购高阁。”  
“他就一点后招都没有吗？”Laura沉思一会，“连你那小男朋友也？”  
“……我很清楚他，他也很清楚我，现在这就是一局明棋，谁都看得见。但他始终是打工的，最后还是要King的允许，这就让他比我被动。”郭文韬拿过礼品袋瞄了一眼，是两盒巧克力饼干，是他母亲喜欢的牌子，“但如果你回来是要代表天使基金监督我的话，那我就跟他一般被动了。”  
“我怎么有那本事监督你呢，小郭总。”Laura连忙摇头摆手，“我们是完全平等的同事，而且你还代替了我在高阁里行事，我这次回来完全是其他的安排，不会打扰到你的工作的。”  
“其他的安排？”郭文韬只是低声自言自语，并没有想要回答的意思：上周天使基金的副总裁理事突发心脏病离世，董事局有意让新人加入，Laura肯定是搞一些别的项目来争取席位了。  
“小郭总进董事局那是理所当然的，我不会做无用的挣扎的。”Laura却看穿郭文韬的心思，“我只是来给你查漏补缺的而已。”  
“我的学生评价表里从来没有‘粗心大意’这一项，你可以省点心了。”郭文韬不置可否，Laura和他也没有什么可聊的了，她起身道别，迈着飒爽利落的步子离开了。  
郭文韬忽然发现他和她的位置反了过去：过去是她在高阁里遭受多方掣肘，而他以旁观者的身份帮忙游走，不说得心应手，但起码胸有成竹；而现在她退出了，他就成了那个在棋盘上执棋的人。  
入局了的人到底不如旁观者冷静啊……  
郭文韬拆了一盒饼干，大口咬下一块，想让甜腻的味道平复他无端的焦躁。可是没有用，无论他怎么往嘴里塞那烘烤过的面粉制品，黄油白糖奶霜巧克力都刺激不了足够的多巴胺产生，他咽下了最后一口，蓦地站了起来，拧开一瓶矿泉水咕咚咕咚地往嘴里灌，一边就走出了办公室。  
“郭先生好。”  
“郭先生下午好。”  
一路上遇见的员工都忙不迭地向这位风头无两的小郭总问好，但小郭总也太傲慢了，完全不理人，径直往投资部大迈步走去，他一踏入投资部就大声喊道：“蒲熠星！”  
“蒲经理今天休息了，”投资部的同事愕然，“郭先生你找他什么事，我们转告……”  
“不用，我自己跟他说。”  
郭文韬二话不说又转身跑了，整个投资部都暂时放下了那些复杂的数字，纷纷八卦了起来：  
“切，狗眼看人低，不就仗着父亲的庇荫嘛！”  
“那人家也是有真本事的，灰鹤基金也让我们赚了不少嘛！”  
“我看他准是想为难蒲经理了。”  
“诶，我听说他是蒲经理前任啊！”  
“我听说的是现任啊，还没分呢！”  
公司的同事议论纷纷，郭文韬却是早就离开了公司，一边飞快往停车场走一边就给蒲熠星打电话，接通了也不说任何前因后果，直接就说“你在哪里，我来找你。”  
蒲熠星那边沉默了好一会儿，才说了“在家里等”四个字。  
郭文韬知道他这么约的用意，他不想让他知道他在哪里，也许是银行，金融中介，保险公司，或者基金机构，但没所谓，他只是想见他罢了，便回了一个“好”字，径直驱车便开向了那久违的红砖联排公寓楼。  
那天他搬走搬得匆忙，事后也故意疏远蒲熠星，于是钥匙也一直在他手里，他犹豫了一下还是自己开门进屋去等了——他们之间再讲究这些社交客套也没意义。  
郭文韬打开这道久违的门，门里的一切摆设都熟悉得不能更熟悉了。他推开白色的卧室房门，那无法言喻的混搭风装饰原封不动，环境也打扫得一尘不染，好像他今天早上就是从这里出门上班去了似的。  
他猛地关上了卧室，强迫自己端坐到客厅中间去，拿出手机来漫无目的地刷着社交软件，分散那汹涌而上的情绪。  
大概十分钟以后蒲熠星就回到了，听到门锁转动的声音时郭文韬就放下了手机，站起来转向门口的方向。  
“……你过来得真快啊。”蒲熠星还是一身西装打扮，明显是去谈业务而不是放假，他把钥匙放进玄关鞋柜上的白瓷小碗里，从鞋柜里拿出两双拖鞋来，“东西都一样的，你自便……”  
“我知道你不会告诉我你去了哪儿，也不会告诉我你干了什么或者准备干什么，所以我也就不问了。”郭文韬一边往他走去，一边把领带拽散，最上面的两颗纽扣也解开了，“我只是单纯担心你，我怕你真的会死无全尸。”  
“……能让郭文韬担惊受怕，是我的荣幸。”蒲熠星愣了愣，好像也没想到这个时候郭文韬居然特意来跟他说这种话，他摇摇头，扬了扬手上的塑料袋，“吃饭吗，买了牛肉和……”  
然而他还没来得及报菜谱就被堵上了嘴，郭文韬用可以说得上是强蛮的力度把他拉到了身边，不管不顾地按着他后脑勺就吻了上去。  
是这个了——他竭力撬开他紧抿的嘴，那从抵抗到迎合的唇舌让他烦躁的心绪一点点地安宁了下去——不管你是什么立场，只有你能让我感觉心安。  
蒲熠星先是错愕，郭文韬更主动的时候他也见过，但在这么个形势下，他直觉是发生了什么事情，他又再给他挖坑，但是他除了索求安抚便再也没有任何言语了，他只能接住他杂乱无章的亲吻，任这事态随着他的意愿发展。  
这一发展就发展到了天黑，蒲熠星掰过郭文韬的肩膀舔他咬出来的牙印，却被推开了，他哭笑不得地看着郭文韬利落地穿回衣服，一副拔剑无情的样子，“郭先生，我是不是得跟你说一声要是服务满意的话记得给五星好评？”  
“我知道你想干什么。”郭文韬穿好衣服，在床边沉默地坐了一会，“灰鹤和Q-city你只能救一个。救灰鹤，死高阁一家；救Q-city，死整个股市。你应该会分轻重。”  
“……你既然已经判断好了，觉得我一定会输，那就让我垂死挣扎一下呗，你就安心看戏好了。”  
“我是真的为你好，你不信就算了。”郭文韬从口袋里掏出天使基金的卡片，“到时候你来找我，我不会挖苦你的。”  
“……谢谢老板，老板大气。”蒲熠星“呵”一下笑了出来，他倒回床上去，转过身去不理他，“老板慢走，不送了老板。”  
“……”  
郭文韬负气地卡片扔到床头，起身就走；蒲熠星听到大门开合的声音，才坐了起来，把那卡片撕了个粉碎，他气呼呼地跳下床去洗澡，哗哗的水流声盖住了他响了十几次的电话铃声。  
“怎么样？！King接电话了没？”  
“没有！连Alan都关机了！”  
“那蒲经理呢？！他接电话了吗？！”  
“还没有！……下午郭文韬去找他了！他们是不是有什么部署啊？！”  
“他们最好有！”  
高阁集团里，各个部门的经理围聚在投资部里，投资部的同事已经快要把蒲熠星的电话打爆了——那些平日里只会显示各种数字的显示屏现在全都在播报两种内容：Ted Food Factory宣布退出灰鹤计划和维洛斯和捷佳的老板被FBI逮捕，理由是涉嫌毒杀Ted Sheely及多项经济犯罪。  
他们已经可以预测到明天早上九点半股市开市时会是什么情况了。


	62. 62 Apocalypse

翌日早晨七点不到，高阁——应该说整个曼哈顿区早已经挤满了人，银行，保险公司，金融中介，股票经纪，普通股民，所有人都在吵吵嚷嚷，撕开了这一天的帷幕。  
郭文韬是在昨晚十点找到的开会通知，并且不是King惯常的网络会议，而是必须到高阁总经理办公室去。  
路上，郭文韬瞄了一眼外面的街道，银行和各大机构门外已经排起了长长的人龙，他们都在等待机构开门营业，赎回自己所购买的灰鹤基金。  
尽管灰鹤计划因为周峻纬的复仇而提早爆破，美加两国的经济都还没有被拖入泥沼，但四家龙头企业里，两家涉及商业犯罪，一家退出，只剩下高阁，而高阁还要兼顾Q-city，没有人觉得它能支撑得住这么庞大的灰鹤计划。  
真可惜，这次只要高阁放弃灰鹤计划，就能靠Q-city缓口气，这次天使基金大概只能吞掉高阁一半的股份，和King平起平坐，虽然已经远远超额完成25%的股权收购，但郭文韬还是觉得自己失算了——这世界上真的很少有为了正义而抛弃金钱的人，可他偏偏就认识两个，也是撞大运了。  
郭文韬准时八点到达会议室，Alan，David和蒲熠星都已经在等着了，但王春彧却不见人影，Alan做个手势请郭文韬落座，“今天的会议由我代表Mr.King主持。”  
郭文韬选了个和蒲熠星面对面的位置坐下，“其实不用开会了，我有什么建议，相信蒲经理很清楚。”  
面对郭文韬明显的讽刺，Alan只是看了一眼蒲熠星，做个“请发言”的动作。  
“小郭总，我想你误会了，这不是请你来开会的，是通知你股份构成变动的。”蒲熠星一脸“结束了”的淡定，“天使基金的持有股份将从18%变成5%，同时高阁将启动金色降落伞计划，每一位高层管理员的遣散费提高65%。我们例牌地过一遍股东大会就会生效。”  
“……你要给我下毒丸，也得够本儿啊？”毒丸策略是常见的反收购手段，被收购方通过发行更多的股票来稀释对方股权，然而受灰鹤牵连，就算此时高阁增发股票也不见得股民买账，终究还是需要王春彧自己买下的，郭文韬诧异，“你这是想撂摊子不管灰鹤了……”  
“管什么，我们一份灰鹤基金都没有买过，现在是银行追着我们买CDS合同呢。”  
“什么？”郭文韬一愣，“嗖”地站了起来，瞪大眼睛看着蒲熠星，“银行现在在炒CDS？！”  
“你知道现在一份CDS的赔偿率是多少吗？”蒲熠星比了个“6”字手势，“打个比方，我买了一百万CDS，银行需要赔偿我六百万，但是有人愿意出七百万买走我的合同，然后等一个小时以后，更多人赎回基金，出现更多的违约，赔偿率升到八倍，那人再用八百万卖给别人，那我赚了一百万，那人也赚了一百万，何乐而不为呢？”  
“你把CDS当股票炒？！”郭文韬惊讶极了，他当然知道当基金出现大笔赎回，银行无法兑现利润就会违约，违约过多即会被关停，而违约数目越大，购买了CDS的客户得到的赔款越多，但他以为蒲熠星只是想通过这个对冲作用获取金钱填补高阁的流动资金，可他没想到他居然把违约合同这种保险性质的理财玩出了期货炒卖的高风险高回报套路，这一步与其说是险，不如说是奇了，他两手撑在桌子上，大半个身体都倾了过去，死死盯着他的眼睛，难以置信地问道：“你不是最讨厌这种击鼓传花吗，你不是觉得这样会坑死无辜的人吗？！”  
“这就要感谢你和峻纬一直给我洗脑，说那些自愿入市的人都是活该的了。”蒲熠星扯开一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，“如果我想救所有人，那是没有办法的，但是既然有的人是活该的话，那我就可以选择放弃他们了。”  
“放弃他们？”郭文韬听不懂了，他放弃了谁？  
“灰鹤计划是全国上下一起做戏哄骗国民，这时候买基金的人是无辜的；但如今灰鹤已经爆雷了，依旧选择继续炒卖CDS来赚钱的人，就不是普通的市民，而是依旧想要富贵险中求的大鳄了。那么我就把他们的鳄鱼皮剥了做救生艇，来救那些无辜上船的人。”蒲熠星说着说着也站了起来，指节不觉敲击了两下桌面，“是你教我的，人性是贪婪的，只要有利可图就有人跳坑，那我就比所有人都更贪，用贪回来的钱去拖延时间！”  
“……”郭文韬紧紧地咬着后槽牙，直咬的下颌青筋都冒了出来，他抓在桌子上的手指缓缓收拢，最后攥成拳头，他整个人也像失去了支撑，猛地往后一摔，跌倒在椅子上，他双眼逐渐泛起泪光，但他不知道是为什么，是因为他精心计划仍然棋输一着，还是因为他可能会丢失的天使基金的董事局位置？  
又或者是，终于有人利用他的理论打败了他，证明了他是错的？  
“蒲熠星……”郭文韬艰难地咽了一下口水，深呼吸一大口气，才隔着一层水汽看着他，“呵”地一下笑了出来，“我他妈的眼光怎么这么好，居然看中了你？”  
蒲熠星也是差不多地笑了一下，“没事，我养你。”  
“……”  
“咳咳，两位，虽然我想说恭喜但是以后吧你们吵架还是在家里吵，不要拿到公事上。”David捋了好一会儿才搞明白了蒲熠星的把戏是怎么运作的，也佩服了个五体投地，以后又他在高阁掣肘郭文韬，他就放心了，“行了，Alan，我想我们可以投票了……”  
“怎么投票也不等我啊？”却听见一个女人飒爽利落的声音从门口传来，却是Laura踩着五厘米高跟鞋款步走来，“这让我很没面子。”  
“Laura？”郭文韬一愣，总部明明安排了他代替她行驶在高阁里的股东权力，她怎么……  
“嗯，不好意思，事情处理得比较急，没来得及通知各位，但是没关系，现在人齐了，我们一起宣布吧。”却见Laura走到了本该王春彧做的主席位，而Alan给她拉开了椅子，让她坐下，她刚刚坐下，就把蒲熠星那份毒丸计划和金降落伞计划书翻过来盖上了，“首先，蒲经理的方案不通过，理由是占股65%的大股东高票反对。”  
“你到底在说什么？！”不仅郭文韬，所有人都懵了，蒲熠星毫不客气地反诘，“你哪来的65%……股……权？”  
蒲熠星说到后半句，眼睛霎时瞪圆了，郭文韬也同时站了起来——King的47%加上天使基金的18%，可不急速65%的股权吗？！  
“不可能！King为什么要把股份卖给你？！”  
“他何止把47%的高阁股份卖给了我，还把你帮高阁买的CDS也卖给我了。”Laura一边笑一边摇头，好像在取笑这些白忙一场的小年轻，“我算算，他大概从高阁拿走了……250亿美金吧。”  
“你胡说什么？！”这下连David都跳了起来，“他，他怎么会？！”  
“哦，对了，亲戚一场，King还是照顾你的，他把Q-city单独划出了一个项目管理公司，规定由你接手，这块他非常坚持，我也尊重他的情谊，至于你那25%的高阁股份嘛……”Laura竖起两根手指，“如果你待会开市还不放，我怕到时你得以每小时两个亿的速度赔钱。不过你也可以选择卖给天使基金，我们很乐意接手的。”  
“……那就是说，灰鹤基金会直接破产，高阁股价直接插水，而你不仅一分钱都不会注资，还会趁机做空获利，任股市大泻？”蒲熠星愣住了，“你不能这样……你不能这样做！”  
Laura耸耸肩，“为什么不能？天使基金将会成为这次股灾中唯一赚钱的公司，这功劳不仅能送我进董事局，还能让我成为世界金融史上第一个黑人女玩家，我简直迫不及待等开市。”  
“王春彧呢？！他在哪！他在哪里？！”蒲熠星冲到Alan跟前拽住他吼道，“叫他出来！”  
“蒲先生，请你冷静。”Alan挣开蒲熠星的手，整了整领带，“Mr.King让我转告你一句话，他说过，请你过来不是给高阁打工，而是给他打工的。他给你留了一笔丰厚的遣散费，从今天起，你不再是任何人的员工了。”  
蒲熠星往后跌了一步，一直以来他看不懂的王春彧的举动瞬间得到了条理顺畅的解释——他从来都不是在为高阁谋求健康长久的发展，他只是用填鸭的方式把它养得肥美可口，然后适时宰割，套现离场，想必他现在人都已经不在美国境内了。  
“呵，呵呵，哈！”郭文韬倒抽着气发出笑声，逐渐变成了自嘲也嘲讽的讥笑，他走过蒲熠星身边搭了搭他的肩膀，“看来你还是不够贪呢。”  
“……”  
蒲熠星一把推开他，转身就往外跑了，David也起身走了，只剩下郭文韬坐在那里，盯着Laura一言不发。  
Laura向他露出一个长辈式的慈爱笑容，“别这样，你还是小郭总。”  
“你是什么时候跟王春彧达成共识的？”郭文韬歪着头仔细地观察着这个他一直都没怎么重视过的所谓同事，“我猜是你回去欧洲述职的时候？”  
Laura却是摇头，“一个你猜不到的时机。”  
“什么时机？”  
“当周峻纬说服四大龙头重启灰鹤计划的时候。”  
“周峻纬？！”这下郭文韬是彻底吓破音了，“他？！”  
“怎么，你不会以为周峻纬就完全是个纯白无暇的理想主义者吧？”Laura嗤笑，“也许他曾经是，但既然有人把他拉下来了，他就注定是这个游戏里的同样肮脏的一颗棋子。”  
“……我能理解你当年被迫打掉孩子的仇恨，尤其你看着David，就会想到自己的孩子如果没有死掉，即便是私生子，也不会输给他，我理解一个母亲的仇恨可以很厉害，可是，你呢？”郭文韬却把眼睛转向了Alan，“你在King身边这么久，就真的只是工作？”  
“那天的飞机师是我父亲。”Alan墨绿色的眼眸如同宝石，漂亮而冰冷。  
“……原来如此。”  
原来如此，王春彧要为自己被绑架的大好年华报仇，周峻纬要为从小崇敬的父亲报仇，Laura要为自己遭受过的不公和无缘的孩子报仇，Alan要为无端成为家产争夺战的牺牲品的父亲报仇，每一个人都带着仇恨来到了这个战场，他们不见血不罢休，不手刃仇人不甘心。  
只有一个人什么都不想，耗尽心血，只为了让这个世界好一点点，只是好一点点就足够了。  
那一颗永远照亮黑夜的星。


	63. Apocalypse

  
凌晨五点，纽约机场里一片空荡，红眼航班的乘客寥寥无几。王春彧抬腕看手表，蓝色碎钻表面上的时区设置已经调到了东八区。  
“直飞航班大概要16个小时，到中国是早上九点，还来得及喝一顿早茶。”  
一瓶咖啡递到了王春彧面前，他抬头看了看对方，略略思考了一下，似乎找不到他来送机的理由，但他礼貌地接了这份好意，“我也没想到会有人来送我。”  
“那是因为你从来就没有把这里的人当作过朋友。”来人却是齐思钧，他整理了一下脖子上的红围巾，在他对面坐下，“要不是Yannis，我也不会知道。”  
“Yannis？”  
“也许你比较熟悉她的中文名字，卢燕妮。”  
“燕妮？！”王春彧猛地想起了那个交换生——他跳级升学，十三岁时在同济大学念本科时，她是同济大学交换生里的佼佼者，很多学生活动里都看得见她的身影：“原来是她？”  
“如果不是你太神秘了，她早就来采访你这个Mr.King，你也不会不知道我的生意拍档是你的旧同学，被我抓到了。”齐思钧道，“两周前我陪Yannis去了上海参加她的同学会，刚好就看见了你们学院的毕业纪念册，虽然你的样子我不认得，但你的名字太特别了，很难让人忽略。”  
王春彧露出一个“人算不如天算”的无奈的笑，“我想你发现的不止这个吧？”  
“……王老师，是你让峻纬去拉拢维洛斯跟捷佳，煽动他们重启灰鹤计划的吧？”齐思钧开门见山了，“我觉得，如果你不把你的底牌掀开，告诉他有一个私人公司Ever Spring，一直利用它来承接代理Q-city的外包项目，榨取着高阁的流动资金，峻纬是不会答应你和你合作的。”  
“他从来都不是想报复高阁，他想报复的是那些害死他父亲的人。是维洛斯和捷佳出的主意，跟我可一点关系也没有，要说服他和我合作并不困难。”王春彧笑着摇摇头，“不过，我的确骗了他，我跟他说，如果他要逐个击破是不可能的。只能通过灰鹤计划把所有利益方连成一体，才能火烧连环船，让四个企业都陷入火海中，让他们自顾不暇，无力拯救对方……”  
“但其实你只想掏空高阁，趁乱离场，并不想让Ever Spring下场，和Ted Food Factory一道托住股市，”齐思钧叹气，“你这样出尔反尔，他会很难过的。”  
“他的难过对我来说一文不值，可对你来说就不一样了。”王春彧喝了一口热咖啡，味道不错，“你明知道他会难过，你却不告诉他真相，还来这边欢送我……我想这杯咖啡应该还有别的理由。”  
“……走了就别回来了。”齐思钧一向温和有礼的微笑依旧挂在脸上，却无端多了一丝冷意，“让他永远记得自己被骗了，让他永远记住商业世界里没有承诺可以相信，让他永远记得哪怕再聪明的人都有可能栽跟头……”  
“让他因为负疚感永远留在商业世界里，为这个凋敝民生的社会当一个企业家，让他永远只能依赖你，信任你，月亮不再回到天上，在你身边照亮你一个人。”王春彧接了话，说得齐思钧罕见地语塞了，他才笑道，“我拜读过你们的那个帖子。”  
“……王老师为了掌握全局研究得可真够深。”  
“研究一个人的软肋，最好的方式当然是看他会在什么地方动情。”登机广播响起，王春彧站起来，“谢谢你的咖啡，后会……谁又说得准是否有期呢？”  
“好，我相信你对这个这个期限的预计。”齐思钧也站了起来，略略鞠了躬，“一路平安。”  
王春彧笑笑，转身走进登机口——十年了，他终于凭自己的力量，冲破这个金丝笼，飞回故乡了。  
齐思钧目送王春彧，转身离开了机场：周峻纬在FBI里作供应该差不多了，他该去接他了。

“这到底怎么回事？！”  
高阁集团里，David冲进自己办公室就冲在等他的唐九洲发火，“你们不是已经做好了全盘计划吗？！怎么会这样？！King是怎么回事？！Q-city的账目你不是一直给我盯着的吗？！怎么会这样？！”  
唐九洲一脸茫然，根本不知道他在说什么，待他听了一遍来龙去脉，又看了一遍Laura和King签订的合同，也依旧一脸难以置信，“King给你剥离了一个建筑设计公司……他把高阁的设计部和项目部的大批员工都保了下来，只是把他们转移到了你名下的一个叫Dreamber的公司去……”  
“那Q-city又是怎么回事？他怎么能绕过所有人把它弄到新公司……”  
“不是弄到一个新公司，是从一开始就是一个新公司！”唐九洲迅速翻到了后面的附录，指着那一堆承办商道，“你记不记得Q-city二期启动时发生了Mark的丑闻，但哪个是几乎所有外包承建商都拒绝接单，然后是一家来自中国的公司，叫Ever Spring牵头作大判，带动了很多二判三判，才让第二期成功降落。你看这个附件，这家Ever Spring和这家叫Dreamber的公司签了买卖合同，把大判的身份转给了它，然后现在Laura签的整个合同是用Q-city的股权代替后续资金，把它99%的股权给到了Dreamber……这其实也是一个降落伞保护计划，只是它只带了你走！”  
“什么，什么叫只带了我走？”David愣了愣，“他，他卷走了高阁那么多钱！现在又把一个新公司扔给我，这算什么保护计划？！”  
“我想King是希望你继续把Q-city办下去，不要让它变成像灰鹤那样的烂尾工程。”唐九洲合上合同，扶了扶眼睛，抬起头，很是坚定地握住了David的肩膀，“你相不相信我？”  
“啊？”  
“如果你相信我的话，一开市，马上把高阁的股票沽清。”  
“这怎么可以？！”David大惊，“这是我家的祖业！”  
“高阁的精神不是它的市值，是它为这个国家的兴盛繁荣而蓬勃建设的精神！”唐九洲指着王春彧给David建立的那个新公司的名字“Dreamber”大声说道，“你还看不出来吗，这是dream和chamber合在一起的新词！是梦想，是楼阁，他想让你把空中楼阁变成现实！你没发现你最近很开心吗？你在这几个月里专心一志地负责Q-city，这些日子难道不比你在高阁里和他们勾心斗角谋算筹划快乐吗？！”  
“可是……”  
“你父母最后给你的遗言，肯定不是让你把高阁抢回来之类的话。”唐九洲盯着David的眼睛道，“不管你现在是什么感想，但我觉得你和King都是建筑师，你们都想要设计属于自己的dream house，所以他才会想要把你从高阁这盘乱账里拎出来……他始终是你哥。”  
“……可是我把股票都沽清的话，高阁的股价会跌得更厉害，股市会垮掉更快……”  
“你是我的老板，我只考虑你的利益。”唐九洲深呼吸一口气，“船要沉了，管不了别人了，先上救生船吧。”  
David转过身去，跌跌撞撞地走到了落地窗前，他抬起眼，从这十五楼的高度俯瞰纽约，随处可见扰攘骚动的股民徘徊踱步，快要九点，他们都在抢那一张救生船票，不想自己成为最后一个落水的人。  
他攥紧了挂在脖子上的项链——链坠是用那只烧毁的手表的表芯做的，“一开市，帮我用最快速度把高阁的股票全放了吧。”  
“好，那我去干活了。”  
唐九洲郑重地拍了拍David的肩以示安慰，便离开了他的办公室，但他没有回自己的部门去操作，他下了楼，往华尔街的方向走去，他像无数个普通的股票经纪一样，走进一个交易所，找到一台电脑，登录了账户。  
九点半，开市钟响，他紧抿着唇，闭着眼睛在“售出”界面上按了确定。

“我不管你用什么手段！马上把灰鹤基金赎回！”  
“三份CDS！我说要三份！赔率都到5倍了你还等什么！”  
“高阁的全沽了！买Ted Food Factory的！我不管，能交易多少算多少！”  
“……”  
街上的人比平常更声嘶力竭地对着手机咆哮，排队的人疯狂往银行里挤；有人坐在路边神情呆滞，有人一直念叨只是短暂调整没有问题，有人捉住另一个人怒不可遏地质问为什么会亏本，有人一边哭一边对电话那头的人说求求你帮帮我这真的是我全副家产……  
这一切一切，蒲熠星都觉得他曾经见过——是他还在读书的时候，导师给班级放的纪录片里的景象。  
那纪录片叫《监守自盗》，复盘整个2008年金融风暴的奥斯卡最佳纪录片。  
他此刻无比希望这一切都只是电影，是他可以随时按退出的虚假影像。  
摩天大楼之间的电视投屏不停歇地滚动播放着股市变动，一条条曲线毫无起伏地直接往下跌堕，他麻木地走着，路过一个比一个吵闹的交易行，像走在一条即将沉没的巨轮的甲板上，无论往哪里走，最终都躲不过掉进深海的终点。  
突然一声尖叫让他回过神，却见一个西装打扮的人指着交易所的电子告示版嚎啕大哭，他抬头去看，却见高阁的股价一泻千里，带着整片房地产相关的股价下降，像在一片黑色中劈出了一道赤色的伤口，又过了约莫十秒钟，一声刺耳的电子警报声划过了华尔街，所有人都安静了。  
熔断了，巴菲特一辈子只见过一次的美股熔断，在他眼前真切地发生了！  
蒲熠星往边上墙壁一歪，伸手撑着自己不要跌倒，却看见唐九洲从里间操作室走了出来，他看见蒲熠星时也愣住了，眼眶一瞬间混红。  
“哥……”唐九洲哽咽着往蒲熠星走过去，他咬着后槽牙让自己不要发抖，“对不起……我……”  
“你没有对不起我，这时候能救一个是一个。”蒲熠星知道，唐九洲已经说服了David抛售股票，抽身离场了，也好，起码这样能让一部分同事保住工作，“你比我理智……这一局是我输了。”  
“你没有错……”  
蒲熠星摇头，“做生意从来都没有对错，是我忘了，是我以为自己是救世主，才会导致这样的结果……你做得很好，没有跟我一起犯糊涂，你真的长大了。”  
“哥！”  
“Q-city也不是一个小项目，尤其在这样的经济环境下，盘活它，能救很多人。”蒲熠星大步往前揽住唐九洲，拍了拍他的背，“都拜托给你了。”  
“哥？”唐九洲皱眉，直觉他还有惹了什么别的祸端，“你是不是还有什么麻烦？”  
“……”  
蒲熠星没有回答，他用力拥抱了一下他，便转身快步往外走；唐九洲想追，却接到了邵明明的电话：“明明我现在忙……”  
“鹏哥出事了！”  
“什么？”


	64. 64 Apocalypse

圣心医院急救室外，邵明明沉默地坐在走廊长凳上，他纤细的手指绞在一起，好像只有这样才能让他冷静下来，好好思考该怎么处理眼下的情况——从昨晚Ted Food Factory宣布退出灰鹤计划，他的手机就没停止过响动，很多人都知道他和纬钧两人私交甚好，纷纷向他打听内幕，但是这个局布了那么久，又岂是临门一脚能挽救的呢？他只能给出和普通人一致的建议，让他们尽快把投注在灰鹤计划的资金赎回，不要再想回报，输少当赢了。  
“明明！”唐九洲小跑着冲了过来，捉住邵明明的手就急切问道，“鹏哥怎么样了？！”  
“在急救室……不过他跳下来的时候被三楼的遮阳棚挡了一下，缓冲了大部分的冲力……应该，应该会没事……”邵明明声音哽咽，说到后面就说不下去了——怎么会没事，他辛辛苦苦赚的钱，买的是最安全稳健的指数基金，却遇到了几十年难得一见的美股熔断，怎么可能没事？  
“……是我，是我害了他。”  
唐九洲不觉又开始抓自己的脖子，童年被绑架时那被笼罩在黑暗和无知中的恐惧又一次袭来，冰凉地才从他脊背爬上了颈脖，像一条湿漉漉的蛇，缠紧了他的颈脖，露出毒牙和蛇信的嘴冲着他咆哮“你不是说一定没问题的吗？！你不是说这风险很低的吗？！为什么会这样！为什么会这样！你骗我！你骗我！”  
对，邱鹏飞这么老实的人，要不是自己信誓旦旦地说指数基金能让他的小孩从此以后不必为学费担忧，他又怎么会把钱都拿去投资？就像那个听信了他父亲的话去买期货的叔叔，他的确是红着眼睛把刀架在了他脖子上，但让他走到如斯田地的人难道不是他父亲吗？  
把邱鹏飞推下楼去的，是他啊！  
“……你别抓了。”邵明明看他已经把脖子都挠出了红痕，连忙捉住他双手阻止，“你被这样……”  
“唐九洲！”  
却听见一声怒吼，邵明明整个人被拽到了后面，冲上来的邵建强揪着唐九洲的衣领把他猛地往后推，背脊砸到墙壁上发出了厚重的“啪”的一声，“你们在搞什么鬼？！蒲熠星呢？！又是他在搞风搞雨是不是？！叫他来！叫他来跟鹏飞道歉！”  
“不关蒲哥的事！”唐九洲高声反驳，“是我！是我叫鹏哥买的指数基金！是我最后放弃了救市！是我没有想到普通人能承受的风险！是我！是我造成的悲剧！都是我的错！”  
唐九洲声嘶力竭地吼出了最后一句话，酸涩的眼眶终于溢出了眼泪，他反手握住邵建强的肩，却没有力气握紧，顺着他的胳膊往下一滑，跪在了地上，他垂下头，头颅重重地磕在了地上，叩出了沉闷的声音，邵建强一愣，他已经密密地磕了七八个头，他深深地叹气，想拉起他，但唐九洲却忽然站了起来，跑了出去。  
“唐九洲！”  
邵明明立刻追了出去，邵建强怔愣地看着那道摇晃的楼梯门，一边哆嗦着腿脚，后退一步，撑着墙壁，老泪纵横。  
他很吃惊，既是因为唐九洲强硬地保护蒲熠星的语气，也是意外他们这次真的也只是沉船上挣扎的人，预测不了也无法阻止这个结局。  
几十年来，每次因为金融灾难而死去的故人，走马灯一样在他眼前掠过：从那个对待他们这对偷渡夫妇很好的广东老板，到日渐凋敝的火锅城里消失的店家，到明月餐馆里热烈讨论灰鹤基金的食客，现在，还有邱鹏飞……  
“又是这样……又是这样……一次又一次，每次都这样……为什么，为什么啊……”

“唐九洲！”  
唐九洲循着楼梯就往医院天台跑，邵明明吓得脸色煞白，生怕他做出什么傻事，还好他只是跑到了空旷的地方大声嘶吼，喊过了便跌在地上，抱着膝盖缩成了一团哭泣。  
“我不知道到底发生了什么，但是我知道你一定尽力了，你一定已经把能做的都做了……”邵明明走到他身边抱住他，轻轻拍着他的背柔声道：“我们都不是神，蒲哥不是，你也不是……”  
“但的确是我害的！是我叫鹏哥去买的指数基金，我还大言不惭说可以保证他的孩子能上好学校……如果不是我，他就不会信，他就是因为相信我才会去买的，就是我，就是我害的！”唐九洲揪着自己的头发，乱拳往自己头上捶，“我一直都害怕成为我爸那样的人，结果我就成了他，我果然成了他！”  
“不是！你不是！你就是你，你没有变！”邵明明捉住他的手，逼他抬头，“看着我！唐九洲！你看着我！这是一场灾难，更是一场意外！没有人能料到的！”  
“可是我只顾着和那些大老板斡旋，完全忘记了作为普通人的他们！我本来应该提醒鹏哥的，但是我忘了！邵明明，你知道吗，我不是做不到，我是忘了！”唐九洲跌在地上，伏在邵明明身上发出呕哑的悲声，“我跟他们一样，嘴上说得好听，是为了普通股民着想……可是实际上我也只想着怎样才能赢，根本没有想过那些数字背后的人到底遭受了什么样的折磨！”  
“……小齐哥跟我说过，也许有时候摆在你面前的路好像有很多条，但是其实你能选的就只有一条路，因为从来都不是路选人，是人选路，你是你，所以你只会选那一条路。也许我们注定就是要当这个恶人，我们竭尽全力做的，只是洗掉一点血水，而不是不去捅那一刀。”邵明明抚过他的眉眼，摘下他的眼镜，多可爱的小朋友啊，真不希望你长大，“因为换个人捅的话，可能只会带来更大的折磨。”  
很久很久之后，唐九洲也会记得这个寒风凛冽的午后，在一片萧瑟之中，在一色苍天之下，他直愣愣地看着邵明明，他眼里没有温言讨好，也没有倨傲自负，像一泓凝结厚实冰层的幽深寒潭，映出了他笨拙的身影，而他是一个使劲往前跑却一直摔跤的小孩，只有那层厚厚的冰，坚固而冷静，很疼，很无情，却牢牢地撑住了他。  
唐九洲猛地把邵明明拉进了怀里，用力地亲吻他，抵睫之间，呼吸交换，邵明明一反常态，没有多话，也不作矫揉，他干脆地回抱过去，接住他索求的唇舌，像接住一只从悬崖边上伸过来的手。  
而十二月姗姗来迟的日光终于撕开了惨淡愁云，唐九洲感觉眼皮上擦过暖暖的抚摸，是太阳，也是他的月亮，照见他心中所有的光明与黑暗，即便已知凛冬将至，花凋草败，但也不再忧愁。  
只要他在，他便会相信终有冬去春去，草长莺飞，总会等到复苏之日，世界总会再次找到欣欣不息的方法。  
他会一直努力奋斗到那一天。

“好的，Kenny，我知道了，我会劝他尽快决定的。”  
齐思钧挂掉第不知道多少个电话，轻叹一口气，倒了杯热蜂蜜水，走进书房去——那些电话都是打给周峻纬的，Ted Food Factory和Landroid Base的经理们就差直接冲进他们家来逼他签名了。  
“峻纬，我知道你很难受，但是事已至此，你再犹豫的话，只是让这遍地的尸骸再多一具而已。”齐思钧走进书房，周峻纬坐在办公椅上，看着窗外失神，他把杯子放到桌子上，走到他身边蹲下，下巴搁在他膝盖上劝说道，“银行已经出到是八倍价钱收购我们手上的灰鹤基金CDS了，再不卖的话，可能他们就放弃了……”  
“老齐，我是不是很没用？”周峻纬垂下头，和齐思钧目光相接，“我还以为自己很懂人心，可是，我父亲陷入accumulator的骗局时我没发现他的异常，这次王春彧说要跟我合作搞垮维洛斯和捷佳，我也没有发现他在说谎……我是不是太自大了……”  
“我没有办法回答你的问题，我只知道问题出现了，追溯原因是可以的，但得在解决了问题以后再反思。”齐思钧抬头，“巨轮沉没的时候我们无法阻止，但起码我们可以尽可能救起更多的落水的人。”  
“怎么样救？我又不像高阁可以搞基建……”  
“你是不是出国太久了，都忘了中国人的种族天赋了？”齐思钧笑了，他站起来，靠在椅子扶手上，“现在你管的是世界上最先进的农业大机械化作业公司，以及世界上最先进的农业精准化培育实验室，你就不想多招点人，让第一世界的人有工作，让第三世界的人吃饱饭？”  
“……齐思钧，你是从什么时候开始知道我跟王春彧合谋，而且他会背叛我的？”周峻纬横手一伸，搂住齐思钧的腰把他拉到自己身上，他捏着他的下颌骨让他低下头来，直视着他的眼睛，眸光灼灼，但不似怒火。  
“……果然以我的智商不该在这么短时间内给出一个这么好的解决方案是吗？”齐思钧顺着他的力气，迈开腿来跨坐在他身上，“大概两周之前吧……不跟你说是因为反正也改变不了什么，你已经下场了，开弓没有回头箭。”  
“难道不是因为你处心积虑不让我回去搞学术，在金融游戏的棋盘上一直玩下去吗？”周峻纬攀上他的背，办公椅被两个人的体重压得往后倾斜，他顺手拉了下摇杆，干脆把椅子放平，椅背靠在了办公桌上，艰难地维持着平衡。  
“谁刚刚还在怀疑自己的眼光的？”  
“看别人不行，看你还是绰绰有余的。”  
齐思钧笑笑，一点也不把周峻纬略显威胁的言语放在眼里，他两手捧住他的脸，盯着他眼睛里那跳跃的光，“我花了那么长的时间，受了那么多的苦，才把你这团白月光从天上拽到了地上，你说我怎么会放你回天上去？”  
“……你现在很大胆了，都敢露出狐狸尾巴了。”  
“你不是早就听出了我的野心与黑暗吗？”齐思钧俯下头去，让两人鼻尖厮磨，“那你愿意陪我在这个世界里打滚，直到身败名裂，腐朽成泥吗？”  
“我死也拉着你陪葬。”  
蛮力扣上了后脑勺，一个暴风疾雨般的吻吻得齐思钧几乎窒息，他挣扎着推开他，艰难地把手机塞到他手里，“先回电话！”  
“……”周峻纬接过手机，发了个只有三个词的邮件，便拥着他往卧室走去。  
那三个词是“sell them all”。

“不要坚持了，没有意义。”  
William Blues给蒲熠星递了一根烟，他们靠在华尔街那只铜牛雕塑前，看着逐渐西沉的暮日，一天过去了，超过六千亿美元蒸发了，他们已经什么都做不了了。“你现在后不后悔当初没有听我的？”  
蒲熠星摇头，拒绝了那根烟，“就算我当初听你的也没用，这事跟郭文韬没有关系。”  
“怎么没有关系！”Blues瞪大眼睛，他把烟扔到地上，转正身子去盯着蒲熠星喊道，“你到现在还想包庇他？！这个灰鹤基金就跟当初的次贷一样，就是专门坑钱的玩意儿！只要你配合！这条商业诈骗他就跑不了……”  
“不是他。”蒲熠星深深地呼了一口气，好像他这辈子都没做过比这更离谱的事情了，“是我。”  
“你说什么……”  
“灰鹤基金是高阁牵头做的计划，我是高阁的投资部经理，计划书上有我的亲笔签名，你说它是一个骗局，那自然我就是这个骗局的攒局人。”  
“你叫我来到底是……”  
“Blues警官，”蒲熠星看向Blues，眼里只有一片平静的死寂，“我自首。”


	65. Apocalypse

今晚的纽约看似依旧灯火璀璨，但那些一掷千金的投资行业精英要么不见踪影，要么闷头喝酒，没有了灯红酒绿，也没有了高谈阔论。  
一个挺拔修长的身影走进一家街角的酒吧，本该有蹩脚喜剧人说笑话的舞台空荡荡的的，酒吧里也只有两三个人分散在角落里喝啤酒。他走到了吧台，一个西装革履的人趴在吧台上，他坐到他旁边，向酒保点了一瓶黑啤。  
“我想来想去，这时候大概只有你还愿意见我了。”  
那人抬起头，当然是郭文韬了，然而他脸上满是颓唐败色，周峻纬差点没认出来，“……天使基金不是已经完成了对高阁的收购吗，还靠着吃空头赚了一大笔，我以为你会很开心才对。”  
“完成收购的人不是我，King把他手上的股份卖给了Laura，而且之前她也不管我的规划，购入了大批灰鹤基金，并在爆破前赎回了，赚了十几倍的利润。现在总部对她非常满意，下周就会公布对她的任命，让她入主董事局。”郭文韬摇头笑道，“女人真可怕。”  
“……也就是说，King早就和她合作了，然后让我们彼此牵制消磨，没有时间深思这背后的猫腻，”要不是齐思钧刚好认识Yannis，刚好去了一趟中国，刚好发现他在中国有一个私人公司Ever Spring，然后他又调查到了Ever Spring是Q-city二期的新大判，又有本事说服Ted Sheely强行退出灰鹤计划，恐怕这次Ted Food Factory也会跟着沉下去，想到这，周峻纬不禁一阵后怕，“King我也知道一点，但是Laura为什么这么恨高阁……”  
“我只知道她曾经和David Chamber的父亲在一起，还有了小孩，但是她被抛弃了，David的祖父还找人绑了她强行流产，而其他的恩怨我就不知道了。”  
……还其他的恩怨，这足够让Laura拉十个高阁陪葬了，周峻纬喝了一口啤酒，深深叹了一口气，“你猜有没有人会相信，这一次的金融灾难的起因竟然是复仇？”  
“你会用‘竟然’这个词，说明你终于成了我们这个世界的人了，你开始认为感情是低于利益的存在了。”郭文韬忽然笑了，带着些许自嘲的意味，“你都升级了，我反而被感情蒙蔽了理智，我不该输的，我本来可以赢的……”  
“怎么说？”  
“我只顾着对付蒲熠星，可我本来的对手就不该是他，而是King，是整个高阁，而我因为自己的感情，就一直盯着他，才会让King和Laura有机可乘。”  
“如果只是从生意上来说，你的确是输了，可我就觉得这不是一件坏事。”周峻纬却道，“文韬，恭喜你终于知道什么是爱情了。”  
“……啊？”  
“高中的时候你不是问过我什么是爱情吗？你还说我连老齐长什么样都不知道，光听他的声音就喜欢他了，非常不合逻辑。”周峻纬笑笑，“但爱情就是这样的，它不讲道理，没有逻辑，让你抛弃所有科学，背叛一切真理，你的眼里只能看得见他，不管他作恶还是行善，不管他是伟大还是平凡，你都只想和他在一起。”  
“……得了，大演讲家，你别把我当观众了，你知道我不相信这套，”郭文韬摇头，把面前的威士忌喝光，一副不想听他说教的模样，“陪我喝酒吧。”  
“……你还回天使基金吗？”周峻纬多少知道些郭培善的事情，“或者我换个问法，那里还值得你回去吗？”  
郭文韬哂笑，“不然呢，我还能去哪里？没有了小郭总的光环，谁还会听我的？我不是蒲熠星，我没办法端着笑脸一遍遍应付故意刁难的上司……”  
“你知道的，这并不是真正的理由……”  
“我说了别分析我！ ”  
郭文韬猛地一搁酒杯，发出了不小的响声，周峻纬顿了顿，摇摇头，转过了身，默默地喝酒；郭文韬意识到自己过火了，但他并不是一个擅长言辞的人，也只能沉默不语，一杯接一杯地喝起了闷酒。  
真正的理由？他当然知道真正的理由，那就是他是一个胆小鬼，是一个懦夫，是一个需要拼命地获取名誉与地位来保护自己的失败者，他还待在十岁生日派对的角落里，看着所有人都选择了花团锦簇的表演和玩具，留他独自一人孤独委屈。  
他只是非常害怕再次变成独自一人，但他要怎么样才能确保别人会留在他身边？蒲熠星很爱他，此时此刻很爱他，可他如何确保五年十年，十年二十年，他也不会改变，他不会嫌弃固步不前的他，不会鄙夷自卑自负的他，不会后悔今天他为他带来过的苦难？  
把自己寄托在另一个人身上，风险是多么的巨大，他宁可依靠那些以计谋手腕就能获得的外物，尽管它们廉价，但他起码能确保它们永不断货，源源供应。  
而天上的星只有一颗，他不敢搏。  
也许是酒保觉得酒吧里太沉闷了，连音乐都不起劲，便打开了电视——电视仍然停在财经频道，可见这一天人们都在关心些什么——他连忙就去转台，怕继续刺激这些一看就是栽了狠跟斗的人，但他太焦急了，频道没转过来，反而把音量调大了。  
“Breaking News！（突发新闻）”两个单词让人都转过了头去看电视：  
“……此次灰鹤基金的异常，FBI和FIRA已展开全面调查，据悉，已有超过五十名业内人士接受讯问；傍晚时分，高阁集团投资部部长蒲熠星投案自首，称灰鹤基金自设计伊始便已有多项漏洞，也没有相关执行指导。现FIRA已正式开启档案调查，此次风波从违规行为升级为商业罪案，FIRA发言人称暂不发表任何评论……”  
新闻还没播完，郭文韬和周峻纬已经放下了钱，飞快往门外跑了。

“蒲哥，你不用担心，Foster是有名的商罪方向律师，08年和15年都给不少人打过官司……”  
“明明，谢谢你。”蒲熠星解开安全带，手搭到了车门边，示意邵明明开门，“我没事的，Blues警官给我的认罪条件挺好的……”  
“怎么会好？你知不知道一个亚洲人在美国的监狱里意味着什么？！”邵明明猛摇头，他不肯打开车门，转过去捉住他的手，强迫他认真回答，“我宁愿把你遣返回中国去！相信我，我有这个能力！”  
“……我走了，然后呢，找另一个人去为这笔账买单吗？”蒲熠星摇摇头，他也捉住了邵明明的手，“如果人们一定要找一个人去恨，我愿意那个人是我。”  
“你这样除了让我们这些关心你的人难过以外还有什么用？”邵明明握紧了他的手，“钱不会回到人们手上，面临破产的企业不会解除危机，明天股市走势也不会因此变好，你完全只是为了让自己良心好过一些而已！”  
“那还不够吗？”蒲熠星露出一个说得上是惨笑的难看的笑容，他越过他按了开门的按键，跨步下车，“总之谢谢你来保释我……跟九洲说这和他没关系，是我输了，他没有做错。”  
“……我尽量。”邵明明探出身体去，“你好好睡一觉，我明天一早接你，你不要自己乱跑。”  
蒲熠星笑了，“当我小孩子呢！没事，我会好好的。”  
邵明明相当不放心，倒不是当心他弃保潜逃，而是担心他还留着什么让自己葬身火海的秘密没说——他可太清楚他面对不公时内心那股悲剧英雄般的牺牲情意结了。  
蒲熠星好不容易把邵明明劝回去了，才回到了自己的公寓，他慢条斯理地整理起了屋子，叠好衣服，打扫厨房和浴室，甚至还扫了地吸了尘。  
然后他拿手机拍了几张屋里的照片，就打开了租房网站，登记出租：格林威治村2LDK出租，价格优惠，配套齐全，欢迎上门看房——最后他还是把“因屋主坐牢低价出租”给删掉了，他已经吃了很多亏了，真的不想再在最后一点上被宰了。  
按了“发布”以后，他感觉整个人都轻松了，伸了个懒腰，瘫倒在沙发上，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，不知道睡了多久，忽然被人拎着衣领拽了起来，他揉了揉眼睛，很神奇地说了句“看房吗？”。  
“……你到底在干什么！”郭文韬被这天外飞来一笔搞蒙了一下，顿了顿才把他拉了起来，“你是不是疯了！”  
蒲熠星一脸不在乎：“我没疯，灰鹤基金的文件上签着我的名字呢，与其等人来抓，不如我自首，表现良好配合调查的话还能减个刑……”  
“你就是想让我不好受是不是！”郭文韬打断他的话，话语里都是压抑着的怒气，“管理层里找个谁不比你一个小部长能作主！King是跑了，Alan还在呢！不然你推到天使基金身上也行啊！Laura那笔进账还不够明显吗？！你偏要去认，你不就是想气我……”  
“可灰鹤基金真的是你想出来的， 不是吗？”蒲熠星很是平淡，“那不然你去自首？我们说不定还能分到一个仓当室友……”  
“你开够玩笑了没有！”郭文韬快要控制不住了，“我只是想让你不要断送自己的前程！现在我是要害谁了你干嘛这么阴阳怪气？！”  
“你要害一个除了你我以外的人，我不知道他会是谁，但我知道他一定比我们清白，他的前途一定比我们的更重要的！”蒲熠星挣开他的手，坐直了身体，收拾起了懒洋洋的态度，专注地看着他的眼睛说道，“如果到今天，你还是没明白我怎么看待每一个人，那我不知道这段感情里到底是我失败还是你失败了。”  
郭文韬得都急了，他捉住他的手腕反问道，“我才想问这个问题呢！直到今天，你还是认为我跟任何一个人没有差别！到底是我失败还是你失败？！”  
“……也许我们都很失败，你没说服更重视自己一些，我也没说服你去体会平常人的苦难，我们只是在拔河，谁都拔不过谁，只能在红线两边僵持。”蒲熠星低头看了看他握着自己的手，“要不就别拔了，放手吧。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“我说，我觉得挺难受的，放手吧。”蒲熠星重又抬起头，眼里水光潋滟，“我只是没抓到你什么证据而已，可不是要替你顶罪。”  
郭文韬耳边忽然响起了遥远得像隔了几重玻璃传来的欢声笑语，是魔术表演时的愉快音乐，是孩童拍手鼓掌的闹，是纸卷伸缩的花哨和爆响的小礼炮，是小跑着远去的脚步声，他咬紧了牙，松开了手，“那看来你的放手一搏和倾家荡产也不过如此了。”  
“……嗯，不过如此。”  
蒲熠星垂下眼帘来，甚至附和着点了点头，郭文韬站了起来，抓着西服下摆往下拉了拉，深深地吸了一口气，“行，那就放手了，不拔了。”  
“……嗯。”  
“……”  
“……”  
两人沉默了好一会，蒲熠星依旧跟一尊雕塑似地坐着，手指无意识地在笔记本电脑的触摸板上打圈，既不送客也不说话，郭文韬意识到他是不打算再跟他说一个字了，只能转身离开。  
他拉开门，动作顿了一下，从口袋里掏出了钥匙，放到了玄关鞋柜上的那个白瓷小碗里，才踏了出去，沉沉地把门关上。  
——所以，这次他是彻底离开了，再也不会进来了。  
蒲熠星看着那到逐渐关闭的门，觉得那像是一道好不容易打开了又再锁上了心扉，是他的，也是他的。  
但没有办法啊，他想，如果不把城门关起来，就抵挡不了敌军的侵入。  
他宁愿只有他被这队由“痛苦”“寂寞”“失望”“难过”“悲哀”组成的敌军屠城。


	66. Apocalypse

由于案情重大，法院排期加急，四天后便开始了审理。这次蒲熠星的名字不仅出现在了全国新闻报道的财经头条，连国外金融栏目都在研究他的案例，“华尔街东方狼”的旧称被翻了出来，看客们不由得把他和那个恶名昭彰却又引人入胜的“华尔街之狼”乔丹·贝尔福特相提并论；庭审当天，各大媒体都守在了法院门前等候结果，而这个结果也相当戏剧性：蒲熠星承认多项控罪，被判入狱22个月，服刑监狱为加利福尼亚州联邦监狱，都和当初的乔丹·贝尔福特一样。  
William Blues走进一个高级公寓，这是郭文韬的新住所，他敲了敲门，门一开他便听到了新闻直播的声音，不知道哪个频道的经济节目主持人正在分析蒲熠星的案件，讲得头头是道，有条有理。  
隔着防盗门链也能看见郭文韬有些愕然的神情：“你是……”  
“初次见面，William Blues，FIRA首席调查员。”  
“……久仰大名，请进请进。”  
郭文韬打开了门，Blues一边道谢一边打量他，他还是第一次不是通过照片来观察这个相貌俊美的中国青年，真奇怪，明明他跟蒲熠星的神态南辕北辙，却又不知道在哪里有微妙的相似：“郭先生连庭审都不去，我以为你已经不关心蒲先生了。”  
“你们犯罪心理学不都说罪犯会回到犯罪现场感受作案时的兴奋，所以探员会去现场看看有没有可疑人物嘛，那我可不能给自己增加嫌疑啊。”郭文韬耸耸肩，随手指了指沙发，“随便坐吧，只有啤酒，调查员可以喝吗？不介意吧？”  
“不必了，我只是来循例问个话。”  
“问话？不都已经判了吗，现在才问不是晚了吗？”  
“我要问的可不是灰鹤基金的案件，而是天使基金操纵高阁股市的案件。”Blues从鼻子里嗤了一口气，“蒲熠星能保你一次，不能保你第二次。你可得小心了，我是准备用一辈子和你们这些不把人命当回事的老板周旋的。”  
“……你说什么？”郭文韬却完全过滤了天使基金有关的内容，他猛地站直了身体，盯着Blues，满眼疑惑，“什么蒲熠星保我……他保我什么了？！”  
Blues诧异地看了他一眼，随即迸发出猎鹰般的尖锐声音喊道，“他没跟你说是不是？！我就知道！他这个混蛋！笨蛋！我呸！就是个自我感动的傻子！”  
“你到底在说什么！！！”  
“你还有机会帮他！”Blues一激动，使劲捉住了郭文韬的肩膀，直吼得他耳朵痛，“他放弃了plea deal！非要自己抗下全部！但如果你能帮助我反诉！推翻他的口供，那我可以申请重申了！”  
“什么plea deal？！”郭文韬瞪大了眼睛，他不是没有抓到他任何证据吗？  
“技术组同事侦查到了，在股市熔断前一晚，你的手机IP曾经出现在蒲熠星的公寓里，也登录过你的工作邮箱，而当时你们已经分手了，你也搬出去好几个月了，所以我们有理由相信当时你们正在为翌日的股价异动进行部署。我们给他提供了一个plea deal，只要他供出天使基金相关人员，我们可以给他最轻的刑罚，很有可能只需要守行为，甚至都不需要坐牢……”Blues看进了郭文韬的眼睛，是了，他也一样，他也跟蒲熠星一样，是可以孤注一掷的人，是一个可以为他利用的性格特点，“但那样你是绝对脱不了关系了，他肯定是不希望你有事，所以才会放弃，自己扛下所有罪名的。”  
“……”  
股市熔断的前一天，就是他为了自己那点儿焦躁不安而任性地跑到他家去纠缠的那天……郭文韬后退了一步，攥紧了拳头：不可能，他怎么会做这么蠢的事情……不可能的……  
“他是因为爱你才会犯傻的！”Blues马上捕捉到了他的动摇，加紧煽动道，“你也不是对他全无感情吧？他为你做到了这个份上你一定也不动容吗？！郭培善就只是把你当做一台计算机而已，你失败了董事局就没有你的位置了，可是无论你失败还是成功，蒲熠星都把你放在第一位！你难道不能为他做一点事情吗？”  
“我没有什么可以为他做的，这都是他的选择，我只能尊重他。”郭文韬挣开Blues的手，“调查案件的话请你拿调查令来……我有事要忙，不送了。”  
“……郭先生，请你仔细想一想他都为你做过什么，你们中国人不是常说一句话吗？易求无价宝，难得有情人。”  
“出去！”  
郭文韬猛地抄起茶几上一本杂志便往Blues的方向砸——虽然只是砸向他身边的墙壁，但Blues觉得已经煽情到位了，便把卡片放下，离开了他的公寓。  
当门关上时，郭文韬感觉整个人都脱力了，他跌倒在地上，盯着电视里的主持人说着蒲熠星之前在PNC的工作，引用的照片还是PNC某次媒体发布会，他和蒲熠星两人都只占了照片角落里的一小块，连脸容都相当模糊。  
他蜷缩成了一团，发出了惨烈的嚎叫。

“Yes！交易成功！全都到账了！”Fund Express里，石凯检查过公司账号以后兴奋得蹦了起来转了个圈，“老板老板！那我这个月可以转正了吧？！这次的佣金能按10%给我了吧？！”  
Raj看了一眼这个刚来两个月的实习生，他开朗外向，肯学肯做，的确比很多眼高手低的商学院毕业生有发展潜力，但他还是摇了摇头，“佣金方面没问题，但转正我还得再考虑。”  
“为什么啊？！我都那么努力了！”石凯不服气，他拿起一本记录册，从第一到第十五都是他的名字，“你看你看！我走了那么多家机构才买到了那么多灰鹤基金的CDS，这次公司赚了好几个亿了！我没功劳也有苦劳啊！”  
“Kai，我没有否定你的能力，但我觉得你需要一点能力以外的东西。”Raj瞄了一眼静音的手机，把重播蒲熠星案件的视频关了，“这样吧，你到外面去转一天，五点回来，跟我说一下你的感受，我再决定是不是给你转正。”  
“啊？什么感受啊？”石凯看着这位其貌不扬的金融中介公司第四代掌舵人，歪着头表示不解，而Raj只是拍拍他的肩膀做个“请”的姿势，就不再说话了，石凯无奈，只能穿上外套，听话地走到外面去“逛一逛”了。  
珍珠街的红砖墙延绵东西，往南走便是著名的华尔街，但今天的华尔街却让石凯十分陌生，看不见那些神采奕奕步履生风的精英人士了，喧闹嘈吵的交易行也安静得神奇，即便有股票经纪仍然无精打采地看盘，但他们眼中也不再有激动的光彩；他继续往前走，走过了一栋栋熟悉又陌生的大楼，已经中午时分了，往日里会有很多职员就近用餐，也有很多人选择在临街公园的长凳上吃个三文治便继续拼杀，然而今天他看不见那些人了，或者说，他看见了人，但他们都神情呆滞，不那么像一个人了。  
他忽然想起Raj让他整理的报告，报告上分析，平均每五个纽约常住居民就有一个人买了灰鹤基金，所以这次的泡沫爆破不只是机构的落败，还会是平常人的劫难——但当时的他只一门心思扑在购买CDS上，他迫不及待地想要看看这些庞大得不可一世的机构失败，但他如今他才真正发现，从来就没有所谓的机构衰落，那些顶端的金融大鳄总能断尾求生，唯有这一个个普通人的半生奋斗付诸流水，成为灾难中的无声悲歌。  
石凯越往前走越觉得难受，他已经快要走出金融区了，但即便是商业区，生活区，也并没有好多少，很多店铺都关门了，只有一些小摊小店门前徘徊着白日买醉的人，依旧不甘心地向着华尔街的方向发出听不清楚的哀泣。  
他明白Raj让他出来“逛一逛”的目的了：这在多次金融风暴中屹立不倒的小中介机构想让他看看自己的成功背后是赌上了多少人的倾家荡产，当他兴奋激动地为自己的胜利欢呼时，要记得并不是他打败了大多数人，并不是他比大多人聪明，只是他比他们幸运，他们也许是不理智的，跟风的投资者，但他们所承受的苦已经被他们犯的错要深重多了。  
你不是胜利者，你只是幸存者。  
石凯觉得有些难受，他扯了扯领带，握住了一道楼梯的扶手，他抬眼看去，“华尔街1号”的街标就矗立在那里，而那标志下站着一个中国脸孔男人，他穿着一身和四周极其不搭调的卫衣牛仔裤，脚上还踩着拖鞋，他仰着头看着那个街标，啃着自己的左手无名指，嘴里絮絮叨叨地念着什么数字公式。  
“……你怎么了？”石凯隐约听到几个中文词，他怕这又是一个受了太大打击的股民，便上前询问，“有什么能帮助你的吗？”  
“华尔街1号，原欧文信托银行大楼，现在是纽约银行大楼；11号，纽约证券交易所；14号，美国信孚银行大楼；23号原摩根大通大楼，现在都成了公寓；”那人没有看石凯，他站在楼梯上，放眼望向这条长长的华尔街，“还有37号，美国信托公司、美国大通银行，45号，多伦多道明银行；63号，布朗兄弟哈里曼信托大楼……它们全部，全部，都变成了出租住宅……”  
“……兄弟，你没事吧？你，你要不要通知你的家人朋友来接你？”那人的神情吓到了石凯，他伸长手臂指向街道，石凯看见他的无名指已经咬出了血。  
“它们都倒了，那么多的机构，那么厉害的团队，它们都倒了……我凭什么那么不可一世，天使基金也可以随时倒下，我为什么那么固执，认为它比他更加可靠啊？”那人忽然蹲下了，他揪着自己的头发，说着石凯听不懂的话，“他才会永远在我身边，他才会保护我直到自己倒下，他才会为了我抛弃魔术表演生日礼物，一直陪着我待在角落里……”  
“……兄弟，你，你是不是输了很多钱啊……这个投资起落是常有的，下一把说不定就翻身了呢……”那人的模样着实吓人，石凯不得不笨拙地试图安慰他两句，“你带手机了吗，我，我替你通知家人吧？”  
“家人？”那人猛地转过头来，满眼血红，石凯吓得一踉跄，那人已经站了起来，嘀嘀咕咕地走下了楼梯：“没有了……我没有家人……我输了，我把他也输了……”  
忽然，那人脚下一拐，滚了下去。

“Happy Birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~ happy birthday to you~~ Happy birthday to you~~”  
“老爸生日快乐！”  
“老公生日快乐！”  
“老板生日快乐！”  
“飞哥生日快乐！”  
又到了春暖花开的四月，下城区一家名家Flying 的中餐馆挂上了“东主有喜放假一天”的告示，店里六个人正在给他们的老板邱鹏飞庆祝生日，邱鹏飞左脚有一点点瘸，但精神很好，他吹了蜡烛，抱住儿子亲了一大口。  
“啊啊啊！好恶心啊！！！”  
“怎么了，你小时候我经常亲啊！”  
“可是我上小学了！我六岁了！”  
“好啦好啦，切蛋糕啦！别闹了！”  
“哇，吃蛋糕咯！”邱鹏飞的儿子邱永林叼着蛋糕叉子盯着蛋糕，目光直线延伸，却看见玻璃窗外多了一个漂亮的礼盒，“爸爸！有礼物！”  
“啊？”  
邱鹏飞一愣，他走到门外拿起那个礼盒，四下张望，却没有看见人影，他打开盒子，里面是一瓶上好的红酒和一张定期支票，和他上一个生日收到的一样。  
他叹了口气，把支票折好放进口袋里——那支票的兑换日期是十二年后，他儿子读大学的时候。  
那是他答应过他的，保证他儿子一定不会因为学费问题而烦恼选哪个大学的承诺。

唐九洲看着邱鹏飞拿了礼盒回到店里，才安心地驾车离开，可他还没开出几公里，就被David打来的电话吼得差点聋了：“唐九洲你好大的胆子！居然不接老板的电话！”  
“哎嘛，老板，我早一个月就跟你请假了说这两天要离开纽约，你怎么不记事呢？”唐九洲一边说一边把他的请假条截图发给了他，“我可是依足规矩请假的，可没有仗着自己是Dreamber副总就搞特权！”  
“那你跑了，明天的慈善宴会怎么办！”  
“明明在啊！他会看好场子的，放心吧除了Karen小姐没有一个女人能接近你！”  
“我警告你们不要自作主张！”  
“行了行了，我不会告诉她你满房间都是她的周边的！”  
“唐！九！洲！”  
唐九洲做个没人看得见的鬼脸，挂了电话，便往机场驶去，他还得飞七个小时到加州去，得养精蓄锐，等待明天的到来。  
明天谁都不能阻止他去接他哥。  
然而翌日中午，他从早上九点等到了下午三点，依旧是没有看见他期盼的身影走出来。他摘了墨镜，下车往门卫处走去。  
“你好，我是来接人的，一个叫蒲熠星的中国籍男子……”  
“蒲熠星……蒲熠星……我查查看……哦，他昨天就走了啊。”  
“哈啊？！”


	67. Genesis

唐九洲离开纽约去加州的第二天晚上，David Chamber特意雇了几个时尚杂志的主编来给自己搭配衣服，足足捣腾了两个小时才到纽约现代艺术中心参加晚宴——其中的一个小时主要花在了主编们说服他不要试图以“Fate for Us”游戏元素来搭配服饰上。  
Fate for Us是赛迦和远星联合出品的末世求生主题的手机游戏。科技日新月异，在端游上深耕细作多年的赛迦游戏公司在远星科技的劝说和协作下首次打造手游，不仅有“欲望之城”的大神“叶芝程序”Brian Yeats和他的大神朋友们的专业测评宣传，在代言人方面也摒弃了大牌明星的传统，聘请本身也喜欢玩游戏的青年偶像，而近一年来声名鹊起的Karen Sheely也是其中之一，她cos女主角的宣传硬照和影片让她迅速成为了宅族女神，已经开始积攒人气，准备影视IP的孵化了。  
这当然是生意，但是也没人说生意和情意不能同时进行的嘛，David本来已经计划好了一系列追求女神的方案——然而他忘了虽然Karen Sheely是Ted Sheely的女儿，但作为独生女的她却有两个明明在笑眯眯地看着你你却开始发悚的“哥哥”，她家公司的CEO周峻纬和她在娱乐圈里最大的靠山齐思钧。  
唐九洲取笑了他第三十四次以后终于答应帮忙牵线，这个慈善晚会是Ted Food Factory为第三国家粮食基地筹款的，好像和游戏没什么关系，多亏邵明明机灵，找了个“在虚拟世界里种田种多了，来关系一下现实世界里的农业”的切入点，才名正言顺地请了Karen Sheely等一众代言人来参加，而David大笔一挥送上一百万美金善款，得到了邵明明的“妥善安排”，和Karen Sheely 这群代言明星坐在了同一桌上。  
David本来甚是满意，但没想到他刚刚坐下，一个温柔的声音就从他头顶上传来了，“晚上好呀，Mr,Chamber.待会这一桌会有很多镜头，毕竟是合作方，又是明星，你坐着这里不太舒服吧，不然给你换一桌吧？”  
“……好的，谢谢你，齐先生。”脸上带着春风般的微笑的会场媒体主控齐思钧亲自来安排了，他还能不接受吗？  
“好了，老齐，别吓唬他了。”周峻纬走过来拍了拍僵硬地准备起身的David让他坐回去，“David不好意思，老齐跟你开玩笑的。待会捐赠仪式麻烦你说一两句简单的致辞就可以了。”  
David点点头，“Ming已经帮我设计好了。Cultivate yourself.”  
齐思钧连连点头，cultivate原意就是“耕种”，但经常使用引申义“栽培”，不止寓意Ted Food Factory的粮食基地计划，更有提供就业岗位培养农业科技人才的意思，不愧是邵明明：“好吧，那你继续在这里坐着，待会留意舞台右侧的编导，当他向你们这座挥手代表镜头会扫过来，注意管理一下表情就好。”  
David连忙答应，齐思钧才被周峻纬拉走了，“你干嘛呢，真把自己当家长了？”  
“我不是反对他追求Karen，我是担心他影响Karen的事业。”  
“Karen又不会有什么金主包养的传言，你担心什么？”以Ted的身家，Karen去包养别的男明星还差不多。  
“我担心她一拍拖就无心工作啊，David可是正宗高富帅。”  
齐思钧的回答让周峻纬十分意外：“我还以为你觉得他太幼稚……”  
“经历了这么多，他还愿意和我们相安无事地交谈，就代表他成熟了。”齐思钧给他整理了一下领带，“好了，去准备启动致辞吧，周老板。”  
“都听你的，齐老板。”周峻纬笑，自然而然地抬了抬下巴，目光往远处看去，瞥见了David正在和Karen说话，但没说上两句，居然就拿出手机来开始打游戏了。  
周峻纬失笑：也对，本来David就只是个喜欢玩游戏的大孩子，是高阁连串的波折让他迅速成长了起来的。  
灰鹤基金泡沫破灭以后，David Chamber放弃了高阁，另外成立了新公司，专心致意经营着Q-city，贯彻了综合平民化生活社区的理念，在一众鼓吹追求高品质生活的楼盘中杀出了一条血路，成为了大批普通白领和技术工人的首选，第三期刚刚动工就已经全部售罄，它没有去争夺那些成熟的CBD，它自己发展成了新的CBD。  
这筚路蓝缕的三年，唐九洲一直留在David身边，除了信任，这也是他当初答应蒲熠星的事情：辅助他，协作他，不要让他成为另一个迷失在金融世界里的人。  
晚宴开始，周峻纬代表Ted Food Factory致辞，现在的他已经不需要任何人给他收拾演讲稿，也不会再害怕处理以亿为单位的生意了，他发挥着自己瞄准人心的优势，言简意赅地表达了“钱我去弄，关系我去谈，技术你们搞，大家一起发财”的中心思想，赢来一片掌声。  
齐思钧稍微有一点感慨，他差点就放他走了，如果不是高阁狙击Landroid Base，他还会有机会接近他，把他拉到自己身边来吗？  
“小齐哥？”邵明明悄悄按灭了耳麦，关切地上前问道，“你没事吗？脸色有点难看？”  
“没，就是有点闷……”齐思钧揉揉眉心，岔开话题，“九洲接到阿蒲了吧，回来了吗？”  
邵明明却叹了口气，“蒲哥自己走了。”  
“什么？！”  
“他故意把日期说错，提前一天自己走了。”  
“他还不能原谅我们吗……”灰鹤基金出事的时候，唐九洲劝David放弃高阁退出，周峻纬没等到王春彧承诺的“合作”也不得不自保放弃，股市彻底失去能够兜底的可能，也引发了后续一系列的调查，齐思钧担心蒲熠星依旧对他们这种“背信弃义”耿耿于怀。  
邵明明却叹了一口长长的气，比起他们几个，他一直只是游离在这场金钱游戏的边缘，比局内人看得清楚，“蒲哥不是这样的人……我想他只是害怕看见我们会想起文韬吧？”  
“……你们还没找到他吗？”  
“我们找不找得到他没有意义，他想躲开的也不是我们。”邵明明重新把耳麦打开，向同事们嘱咐，“还有三十秒结束，D区出餐F区上酒E区服务区看紧了，别让狗仔趁乱装服务员什么的混进来。”  
邵明明语音刚落，周峻纬便说完了最后一句话，鞠躬下台，齐思钧也马上跟进后面的环节去了——  
每个人都有自己的爱人，生活，工作，那些别人的生死哀乐，只能在闲暇中偶尔想起。  
终究，并不是每个人都会把你放在心尖上惦念。

“哟嚯~无惊无险，又到六点~~下班~~”  
“诶，凯凯，A股快开始了你跑哪儿啊？”  
“A股关我们什么事啊？！”石凯瞪大眼睛，“我们客户也都在美股市场啊！”  
“世界经济政治风向都是一体的，怎么能切割呢？”一沓文件砸到了石凯的头上，“留意这几家公司的走势，这是它们今年的财报，你赶紧看看。”  
“不是，文韬，你让我加班总得给我个理由吧！”石凯翻了翻，全是房地产行业的数据，他一向做的是科技基建项目，很不熟系这一行，“可别又编什么经济命运共同体来忽悠我！英国都脱欧了！”  
郭文韬从一堆小山似的文件里抬起头来，“可以啊石凯，现在不好骗了。”  
“……我再信你我就真的要裂开了！”石凯相当后悔，当初就不该善良友好地把这个陌生人送去医院，还让Raj过来看看怎么安慰这个“投资失败疯了啊！”的人，结果Raj一见是郭文韬，直接聘请他来当决策经理了，一下子爬到他头上作威作福，他哼唧哼唧地跺脚：“你给我交代实话！不然我就走了，有本事你让Raj解雇我！”  
“……唉，怎么才两年就不好骗了呢，失策了失策了。”郭文韬嘴上说着埋怨的话，但心里是在为石凯的成长而欣慰的，他把手机屏幕转过去给他看，却是周峻纬那个慈善晚宴的邀请函，猜也猜得到是邵明明拍给他的，“Ted Food Factory在几个中亚小国搞的农业基地已经谈了很久了，半年前还陷入了僵局，现在重新启动，肯定是有新玩家下场，钱和技术他都不缺，那就是缺了政府关系，在这几个小国有政府关系可以攀的，放眼世界就只有中国了。”  
“……你是想通过A股看看哪个中方玩家下场了？”石凯这才坐下来，翻开其中一家中国公司的财务报表看了起来，“但我觉得，房地产商这些吸血鬼，不会舍得把钱投入到这样一个长线投资里的。”  
“就是有一个人愿意这么做，他耐心强大得很，”而且还欠周峻纬一个人情——但郭文韬无意想石凯说那位曾经在美国纽约叱咤一时又神秘莫测的King，只是继续说道，“反正待会A股开始，如果有人大手买入，那说明周峻纬已经搞定了粮食基地的项目。我们打一个时间差，只要粮食基地的项目宣布成立，这几个公司股价都会升值的。你现在用Cliff的中国分公司账号买入，过几个小时，周峻纬宣布以后，股价肯定上涨，不过最多升到三倍你就给我放了，然后回头倒美元。然后等我们这边白天，美股一开市，Ted Food Factory的股价肯定升，也是到三倍左右就把我们之前趁低价买入的都放了。熬两个通宵就能帮Cliff度过财务危机了，红牛咖啡尽管报销，你眼皮都别想合起来一下。”  
“……好吧，你是上司我听你的。”石凯挠挠头，郭文韬已经给他解释得那么清楚了，他再不听话就是找打了，然而他还有事情搞不懂，“可是Cliff这种小公司，那账目也就几十万美元，我们顶天了就收个五六万手续费，值得这么捣腾吗？”  
“值得。”郭文韬回答得干脆利落，石凯瞪大眼睛等他解释，然而他只说了这么一个词就沉默了，他拍拍石凯的肩膀说了句“辛苦了”便离开了公司，留下石凯一个人负责这笔交易了。  
珍珠街两旁的小店铺关了又开，开了又关——在纽约这个地方想成为一个有“熟客”的老店不是那么容易的，郭文韬也不知道哪家好吃哪家优惠，随便打包了一份外卖就回家去了，到家的时候天色才刚刚变成绛蓝，纽约的夜生活才刚刚开始，他甚至能猜到此时齐思钧正在现场和摄制团队打招呼，邵明明正在花蝴蝶似地穿梭在客户之间，顺手发现几个潜入的狗仔队，而周峻纬则一边埋怨齐思钧不等他一起出发一边把他搭配好的衣服穿上，还得拍个自拍发给他称赞他眼光好。  
可是和他没有关系了，那个风光无限的所谓顶层社会，没有他在，他没有任何兴趣。  
郭文韬打开家门，温和的米白色顶灯打开，映照出了熟悉的景致——他把蒲熠星的公寓买下来了，但是转账的时候，对方的账号却是一个邱鹏飞儿子的名义的教育基金。  
他彻底找不到他的导航星了。  
他把蒲熠星的卧室保存了下来，另一个卧室改成了书房，他把外卖拎进书房，打开了里面并排的三台电脑，电脑屏幕亮起，显示的是美国，泰国和越南三个国家的股市情况。  
郭文韬掰开筷子，把外卖扒进嘴里，眼睛就没从那些数据上移开过。  
不好意思了凯凯，我真的没有第二双眼睛去盯着A股，只能靠你了。  
郭培善三个星期之前去了一趟东南亚“度假”，昨天泰国，马来西亚，新加坡，越南等多个国家的财政部都通过了金融改革法。  
郭文韬可不会觉得这两者之间毫无关联，他得盯紧一点，以免又扑来一个巨浪，把那些好不容易挣扎上来喘了口气的普通人又压回海底。  
石凯问他为什么要为这些小公司小机构费心费神，他不敢回答自己是在“公器私用”。  
他会这么做，只是因为他知道他希望有人这么做。


	68. Genesis

Ted Food Factory和Landroid base两个以农业为主要发展业务的公司牵头搞粮食基金项目在民众眼里是理所当然，而在政府看来——不管哪一国的政府——也都是利大于弊的形式，周峻纬亲自带着科研骨干一起到中亚五国去实地考察，期间还和中方负责一带一路的官员吃了几次饭——当然，后者低调宣传了，商业行为还是闷声发大财比较好，不要把政治因素放在台面上讲。  
等项目尘埃落定，周峻纬便从哈萨克斯坦坐飞机回来，他刚下飞机就看见齐思钧向他招手，立刻笑出了两行白牙——两周里他晒得黑了两度，真的成黑人牙膏的logo了。  
齐思钧上前去笑嘻嘻地摸他的脸，“我突然想给你唱首歌~~”  
周峻纬搂着他的腰任他蹂躏，“什么，情歌吗？”  
“你的轮廓在黑夜之中淹没~~~”  
“……”  
好吧，既然黑成陈坤了，那被一只小狐狸唱《画皮》主题曲也挺合理的。  
两人说说笑笑地上了车，车子途径时代广场，那些巨大的幕墙电视依旧在滚动播放着电视广告，偶尔插入几则新闻。周峻纬瞥了车窗外一眼，却见屏幕上播报着一则热点新闻：“……纽约时间下午四点，纽约法院接受前捷佳总经理Jason Watson的求情减免，以归还20亿美元为条件换取十年缓刑，现已返回家中；此前，他和维洛斯集团前总经理Oliver Teriffe被控蓄意谋杀，但因证据不足释放，Oliver随后亦被起诉多项经济犯罪，于一个月前以归还16亿美元为条件换取缓刑……”  
“两年零三个月，”周峻纬冷冷地说了一句，“他们一共只坐了两年零三个月牢。”  
“……”  
齐思钧搭着他的肩，轻轻扫他的背，尽管他知道，在纽约，能让这样地位的人坐两年牢已经是一个不可思议的成功，但他说不出口——周峻纬父亲的命只换了这两年。  
而他们在新闻里的称呼，很快也摘掉了“前”字，三个月以后，他们便官复原位，依旧出入上流场合，谈着过亿的生意，好像一切都没有发生过。  
周峻纬无可避免地在一个商务午餐宴会上撞见了他们。  
“Jacky，久违了。”Oliver先向他打的招呼，他本就是高大黝黑的运动员体格，挡在周峻纬面前，小山一般挡住了他的路，“Ted Food Factory的年中财报我看了，市值已经超过两千亿美元了，可喜可贺。”  
“谢谢。麻烦让一让……”  
“可不是嘛，自己爹没了，可不得赶紧认别人当爹嘛？”Jason也从侧面堵他，“要不是你只操男的，把那小妹妹泡了不就省事了吗，也用不着孝子似的给人表忠心……还是说你是被操那个？”  
知道他们是故意激怒他，周峻纬不紧不慢地回复，“可以了，不要跟我分享你在牢里的生活，我没兴趣。”  
“你！”  
“Jason！”Oliver把想要动手的妹夫拦住，他盯着周峻纬，目光如隼，“你会给蒲熠星打点让他在加州监狱里过得舒服点，可我们也不是穷人啊。”  
“……你们对他做了什么？！”周峻纬一惊，难道蒲熠星选择失踪躲开他们别有内情？  
“大家都是斯文人，动手就低档了。”Oliver咋着舌头摇摇头，“我只是告诉他该歇歇了。不管是珍珠街那些一两个人的金融中介所，还是PNC那样的大集团，没有人会再给他机会踏入金融领域一步。他爱刷盘子摆地盘都行，但别想再踏入华尔街一步。”  
“……”  
“哦，对了，Qi的‘放眼寰宇’节目不错嘛，今天要去墨西哥是不是？”Oliver弯了弯嘴角，“那块很乱，小心安全。”  
“你知道我和你们这些人的区别在哪里吗？”周峻纬眼里终于冒起了一丝怒意，“我不怕失去一切，因为一旦没了牵挂，我就可以什么都不管地和你们鱼死网破了。”  
Oliver顿了顿，周峻纬已经大步跨过了他，径直离开了宴会厅，他飞快往停车场跑，一边就给齐思钧打电话，但他没接；他又给他的助理柳烟打电话，“柳烟！老齐呢？！”  
“小齐去墨西哥了啊，你不是知道的吗？”  
“他几点的飞机？”  
“早上十点半……”  
“那也该下飞机了，怎么还不接我电话！”  
“……怎么了，发生什么事？”柳烟听出了他的焦急，“我给同行的同事打电话。”  
“总之让他尽快回复我，回来不要坐民航，我安排人接他……让他尽快回我！”周峻纬挂了电话，才发现微信上有齐思钧的信息，原来他在看初剪片，不好接电话。  
周峻纬这才松了口气，他坐在车子里抽了一根烟，才整了整衣服，重新回到会场去。  
“两位，借一步说话。”  
Oliver和Jason也没想到周峻纬去而复还，而且还主动和他们说话。Jason满脸狐疑，Oliver也摸不清他的打算，明明他刚刚冲出去时还一副随时准备咬死他们的凶戾，这会儿怎么又好声好气地商量来了？  
“你们的确害死我父亲，但人不是你们推下去的，是他自己的选择；你们也已经坐过牢了，受到了应有的惩罚。”周峻纬看他们满是不信任，也不给他们迟疑的机会，径直说道，“前面的事情我们清算过了，来谈谈后面的合作发展如何？”  
“什么？！”Jason感觉这事太好笑了，“呵”一声反驳道，“你凭什么认为我们还会跟你合作？！”  
“当然是凭钱了。刚刚Oliver也说过了，现在Ted Food Factory不仅是美国的农业寡头了，还会向世界扩张，我也刚刚从中亚回来，你们不好奇那里现在有些什么吗？”周峻纬娓娓说来，语音语调都充满了让人信服的力量，“20亿和16亿不是那么好还的吧？总在一个地方打转，不如到外面看看？”  
“……”  
这话戳到了两人的痛处，他们沉默一会，点了点头，示意愿意深谈；周峻纬暗里吸了口气，和他们走到了角落里的一张桌子上，坐下来说话。

“放心吧老板，我已经和他们再三确认了，他们一定会在我们这里开定投基金的！我办事你放心！”  
一周后的工作日下午，石凯一边得意洋洋地跟Raj汇报工作，一边思考今晚吃点什么犒赏自己，“那我下午就不回公司了，你不要当我旷工啊！……好呢好呢，明天合同一定做好~~”  
石凯挂了电话，走路都带风，三年前他刚刚大学毕业在Fund Express实习，那些在几个大行里实习的同都笑话他，可现在呢，不说他熬过了灰鹤基金破灭的危机，现在有几个他的同龄人能和他一样月入十几万，银行存款七位数呢！  
要不是郭文韬作风保守，连带他们投资也过于谨慎，可能现在他存款就不止这个数了。不过石凯乐天积极，爱钱但不贪婪，他想，等他存够一千万他就不玩了，就开个烧烤店卖烤串，累了就开个Uber当司机，趁年轻多多体验生活嘛~~  
石凯高高兴兴地规划着人生，觉得自己值得一顿高级餐厅的龙虾大餐，便踱到了苏豪区，他正抬头看招牌找那家评价很高的餐厅，却发现对面一家高级会员制餐厅，二楼的褐色落地大玻璃窗后正坐着郭文韬。  
诶，怎么到这种高级餐厅见客户也不带上我啊，让我见识一下也好啊！  
石凯正气鼓鼓地埋怨，忽然愣住了——他发现那位“客户”有点脸熟。  
“你是不是有病？！”隔着玻璃窗，石凯听不见郭文韬正在对这位“客户”口出恶言，“居然让维洛斯和捷佳加入新绿洲粮食基地？你是嫌他们灰鹤基金赚得还不够多，还给他们造好了镰刀再收割一遍吗？！”  
“你那么激动干嘛，我没有把维洛斯和捷佳卷进来啊。”这位客户正是凭着优秀的皮囊和同样优秀的商业策略频繁登上财经头版的周峻纬，他对郭文韬的质疑不以为意，“Oliver和Jason是以私人名义合伙开办的‘karma’公司，新绿洲接受的也是karma的参股。他们是不能绕过维洛斯和捷佳的股东大会动用集团资产的，他们没能力和我谈判。我会控制他们在20%的范围里，不会影响整个新绿洲计划的。”  
“可是我还是搞不懂，你有什么必要一定要给他们这20%吗？”  
“为了买个安心。”在郭文韬面前没必要隐瞒什么，周峻纬和齐思钧最腻歪那时候全在郭文韬眼皮底下，“他们这梁子是解不了的了，我只能把他们拉到统一的立场里，希望他们看在钱份上，不要打扰老齐。”  
“……他们威胁你？”郭文韬一愣，“小齐还安全吗？”  
“没有，他们没做什么……”周峻纬顿了顿，犹豫该不该告诉郭文韬他们在这个行业里对蒲熠星赶尽杀绝的举动，“你最近怎么样，听Raj说你在他那里上班？”  
“没什么特别，工作吃饭，哦，养了只猫，猫比较好养活，也不用遛，挺好的。”郭文韬似乎不太想聊自己，又把话题扯回工作上，“你有留意东南亚那边的证券交易所吗？”  
“泰国军警都进交易所了，怎么能不留意。”周峻纬叹口气，“可没办法，从他们允许国外资本进入那一刻，就注定被国际游资打败。”  
东南亚几个国家的货币都在一个月里跳水式下降，跌得比1998年金融风暴还厉害，但这次国际游资的领头不再是索罗斯了，而是天使基金。郭文韬点头，“他们的惯用打法是割完就走，换个地方故技重施。美加刚刚才从灰鹤基金恢复，草都没长好，割不下来；欧洲经济衰退多年，草都死绝了；东南亚这波他们割完了，就剩下亚洲了。”  
“19年他们在香港输得太惨了，不可能再去碰中国的，”周峻纬转瞬明白了，“你是担心他们打中亚的主意？”  
“中亚五国在中国的一带一路帮助下发展得越来越好了，虽然还没到完全成熟，但说不准他们会不会寅吃卯粮。”郭文韬道，“政府关系打不进去，就会从商业关系入手，他们就缺一个能够打进去的口子，如果他们把新绿洲吃掉，那他们就名正言顺地进入中亚市场了。”  
“……我知道了，我会留意的。”周峻纬压下眉眼沉吟片刻，才点头道谢，他此时才真的相信这个失踪了两年多的人忽然把他叫出来，完全是为了他着想，“我刚刚有一刻还以为自己在和蒲熠星说话。”  
“……我话说完了，你们自己小心。”太久没有听到这个名字了，郭文韬脸色苍白了起来，他站起来就走，周峻纬拉住他，往他手里塞了张卡片，“下个月Karen生日，在Moon Light Club开party，你也来玩一下吧，我们聊聊天吧，他们都想念你。”  
“再说吧。”  
郭文韬恐怕连名头是什么都听清楚就走了，他知道周峻纬想开解他，但是他这个结，没有其他人能打开。  
“郭文韬！”  
刚刚走出餐厅大门，就被从后面蹦跶过来的石凯箍住了脖子，“你怎么会谈到周峻纬这么厉害的客户？！太牛了啊！！！”  
“咳咳！放手！咳咳！”郭文韬差点被他勒死，连连拍他的胳膊，“我要断气了！”  
“诶诶诶，不好意思，我太激动了！”石凯松开手，脸上仍然泛着激动的红色，“郭文韬你太牛了啊！Ted Food Factory啊卧槽！我们是不是快要成千万，不对，亿万富豪了？！”  
“你自己也是做金融的，你不觉得自己说的话有些过火吗？”郭文韬哭笑不得：“他是我的高中同学，我们只是聊天叙旧，没有聊生意。”  
“什么？！你们是同学？！”石凯瞪大了眼睛，“那你居然不利用这个资源……”  
“凯凯，你真的在意什么人，就不要跟他扯上利益关系，很容易会闹得朋友都做不成的。”郭文韬真心实意地劝道，“老老实实工作，不要总想有的没的，让你去谈的定投基金的事情呢？”  
“早就谈好了！”石凯没有被他岔开注意力，他一眼看见了他西装口袋里冒出一张卡片的角落，一手抢了过来，“我的天！Karen Sheely的生日会！这绝对顶级上流社会的场合啊！我不管我不管，你一定要带上我！就算不做生意，也让我开开眼界啊！”  
“诶……你，这，唉……”郭文韬本来根本没想去，但石凯这一闹，他不去也不行了——Moon Light Club安保严密，不止看邀请函也看脸，就算他把邀请函给了石凯，对不上他郭文韬的人，也不会让他进去的，“好了好了，别嚷嚷了，到时带你去……你可别给我丢人，不要乱拉客户，就，就好好地玩就好了，行不行？”  
“行行行！你说啥就是啥，从今天起我啥都听你的！”  
石凯高高兴兴地为自己即将踏入上流社会心花怒放，郭文韬看着他一脸天真淳朴，忽然无奈地笑了笑。  
他看着邀请函上的“Ming”落款，不由得想起了他第一次假装客人去Moon Light Club，被邵明明当作什么非法潜入人员逮到保安室去问话的情景。  
三年多了啊，他叹了口气，只是他知道，那里不会再有人拽着他跳舞了。


	69. Genesis

周峻纬离开餐厅，回到家里，发现齐思钧一边开着电视一边开着笔记本电脑，而且手里拿着手机，茶几上架着IPAD，同时在看四个节目，忍不住笑了起来，“狐狸大仙你赶紧收了神通吧，可真当自己有三头六臂六眼八嘴呢？”  
“没事，我能看得过来，我们经常拉片子，都是把同类节目放一起对比节奏的。”齐思钧挪了挪，让开位置，拍了拍沙发示意周峻纬过来，后者乖巧听话的窝了过去，顺势躺倒，枕在他大腿上，“给你感受一下四倍美颜暴击。”  
“……什么啊？”  
周峻纬这才发现那四个节目都是在讨论他的，新绿洲计划加入了一家新公司Karma，虽然没有大肆宣扬，但大家也很容易就能查到这公司是Oliver和Jason合伙开的，这个熟悉的组合不仅让人想起两年前的灰鹤计划，各路分析师都在担心他们这些金融巨头又在玩弄财技，想要再从股市里搜刮人民的金钱——毕竟Oliver和Jason都背负着普通人认为是天文数字的赔偿款项。  
“Ted Food Factory是当年为数不多从灰鹤事件里获得利益的公司，难怪别人把矛头指向你。”齐思钧低头拨弄大腿上那毛绒绒的脑袋，“可你为什么要让Karma掺一脚？你不会真以为他们会搞杀人报复那一套吧？”  
“我知道他们不敢，但我也不想赌这个风险，再说，让Karma加入也是好事，能让那些头脑发热，跟风投资的人打退堂鼓，只有那些真的会分析局势，懂生意规则，能承受投资风险的专业投资者会买新绿洲的基金，我觉得这样挺好的。”周峻纬顺着齐思钧的手势调整一下姿势，仰头看着他，懒洋洋地伸出手臂去勾他的脖子，“粮食基建投资回报期很长，我不希望新绿洲变成第二个灰鹤基金。”  
齐思钧随着他的力度俯下去，发出了一声悠长的叹息：“你啊……终究还是那团白月光。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是天上月，是水中月。”触手可及，又不可掌握。  
周峻纬眨眨眼，用力把人拉下来接吻，翻身把人压下去。  
也许直到如今他也还是抱着高高在上的优越感，心底里依旧瞧不起满身铜臭的商人，以天上明月自居，但他再多的清辉都只会照向这一池子温泉，也只有他能把他所有的高傲和脆弱包裹起来，稳稳当当地落入热暖。  
那就让这一池月色沸腾吧，直到他们都蒸发。

翌日，齐思钧下午才回的公司，柳烟早就搜集好了财经素材，径直推到他面前去，“那个疯女人又在媒体上吹了，她怎么那么爱出风头啊？”  
“如果我是第一位领导国际游资的黑人女性，我比她更夸张。”齐思钧倒很欣赏Laura Keatin，能把郭文韬踢出局的女人，傲慢高调一些也是应该的，他揉着肩颈坐下，翻了翻那些资料，“她今天又说什么了？说我们星动传媒是Ted Food Factory的私人媒体，还是说Karma加入新绿洲是为了继续在割韭菜啊？”  
“前者没必要说了，全行都这么认为了……但凡你们收敛一点也不至于啊，我觉得你们要负80%的责任！”柳烟一眼瞥见齐思钧脖子上的吻痕，装模作样地翻了个白眼，“后者议题有关，但你猜反了。”  
“什么意思？”  
“你自己看。”  
柳烟点开一段视频，视频中Laura正在讲述她对灰鹤事件的看法，但出乎齐思钧意料，她并没有怪责维洛斯，捷佳和Ted food Factory，反而把责任揽到了高阁头上——她接手以前的高阁，蒲熠星首当其冲，王春彧和David Chamber作为Chamber家族成员也难逃责任，而她还不满足，把Alan Kepler甚至唐九洲也牵扯了进来，她把这场灾难描述成贪得无厌的东方商人对西方经济的一次掠夺，说如今亚洲经济已经崛起，不容忽视，随即话锋一转，赞扬Ted Food Factory “反黄祸”，主动打入亚洲腹地，是一个值得赞扬和鼓励的商业计划，现在的高阁非常愿意推动云云。  
齐思钧看着看着，好气又好笑，“都是被白人社会剥夺的民族，何必翻出‘黄祸’这种历史名词呢？咱怎么好意思跟成吉思汗比啊？”  
“她字里行间还想帮Karma也摘干净，怕不怕他们有猫腻？”柳烟也跟着齐思钧很多年了，齐思钧是得道九尾的话，她也是至少是只七尾魔狐，“要不要查一下？”  
“……嗯，小心点，不要太张扬。”Karma已经正式加入新绿洲，还是周峻纬邀请的，他不想让场面太难看，“哦，对了，给Karen的礼物……”  
“已经下单了，工厂把单子排到首位，绝对赶得上。”柳烟笑道，“你对Karen Sheely也太好了。”  
“我可不想被人说是刻薄嫂子。”  
“……你是不是自我定位得过于迅速了呢？”

不得不说，Laura高调出现在媒体上宣扬新绿洲，的确让很多人误会这是高阁加入的预兆；而高阁的领导层已经换了，那些被认为是灰鹤基金破灭的“罪魁祸首”们也都已经全部离开了高阁，股民们又开始跃跃欲试，摩拳擦掌，把新绿洲项目当作下一个风口。  
Dreamber虽然也因为Laura的言论而受到了一定的诟病，但彼时David只是个刚刚进入高阁的大学生，而他后来经营的Q-city也非常成功，股价在一阵轻微波动后便恢复正常，毕竟Dreamber现在是经营区域实业的，成绩有目共睹，不怕那些流言蜚语。  
但邵明明出于公关的敏感，还是特意问了问唐九洲需不需要他做些什么，而唐九洲只是摇摇头，仍然专心一志地往白色面具上贴蓝色水钻，“她越高调说明她在天使基金里的地位越虚，且不说峻纬会不会让天使基金在新绿洲掺一份，哪怕有机会，天使基金也不会安排她当这个代表，所以她才要借助舆论让天使基金董事局骑虎难下，只能推她当代表。”  
邵明明不解：“你这么说，她在天使基金其实是被排挤的？可是她打了那么漂亮的一仗……”  
“可她那一仗打的是文韬，就算不说父子情谊，光说面子和派系，你以为郭培善会很高兴她把自己儿子踢出局吗？”唐九洲发现邵明明的脸色有些不悦，停了下来，“……你怎么了？”  
“我也不知道为什么，按道理说，我应该把Laura当作敌人的，但是她一个女人，在这个残酷的商业世界里单打独斗，爬到了那么高位置，却依旧被排斥，想到这我就……”邵明明不愿意说，但是他的确是想到了靓姨，一个同样靠自己努力挣扎却始终没能摆脱泥沼的女人。  
“明明，我们每一个人都是单打独斗的，”唐九洲鲜少地没有附和着邵明明安慰，反而用冷静的语气，“你听说过犹太人的加油站吗？”  
邵明明睁着迷茫的眼睛摇头。  
“犹太人在一个十字路开了个加油站，赚了很多；第二个犹太人来了，他在他旁边开了个简餐店；第三个犹太人来了，他在旁边开了一个汽修店；第四个犹太人来了，他在对面建了一个汽车旅馆；逐渐地，这一块就成了一个大型汽车中途休息区，大家一起赚钱。”唐九洲道，“但如果第二个，第三个，第四个犹太人都是开的加油站，那就只会出现恶性竞争，大家拼低价，家底最后亏得起的，熬死了其他人，垄断了，来往的汽车都只能加贵的油，久而久之，大家都习惯性地多放一桶备用汽油在车上，大家都觉得‘起码得熬过这个十字路再加油’，于是，这个加油站也倒闭了。”  
“……你这个故事有点长，我都迷糊了。”  
“我想说的是，我们在各自为政的时候，有一些人的想法是钱是赚不完的，只要大家都有钱赚就好；但有一些人他不止想要赚钱，还想要高高在上控制别人的快感。而Laura她就是那个想把其他人都熬死的，现在，她也快支持不住了。”唐九洲把贴好水钻的面目绑上丝带，“嘿，做好了！你快试试看！”  
“啊？做给我的？”唐九洲这两天一直在捣鼓这些花瓣晶石水钻羽毛，弄了一个七彩缤纷的面具，邵明明还以为他在给鹏哥的儿子做什么幼儿园作业呢，“你的好意我心领了……”  
“诶！干嘛！我可是有好好设计的！你看着这彩色的尾羽像不像彩雉！还有这水晶是按照彩虹颜色排列的！还有这个花瓣……”  
“好好好，我戴，我戴！”  
邵明明拗不过，只能戴上这个比孔雀还花枝招展的半截假面，和戴着同款面具的唐九洲咔擦一下拍了个情侣照，加上各种滤镜发朋友圈去秀恩爱了。  
“亲爱的们~ 周六Karen’s Mask Party见哦~~”

但就算邵明明再高调宣传，郭文韬都丝毫不知情，他已经很久没有用以前的微信号了，他害怕那个置顶的头像，害怕他一直没有亮起，也怕他突然亮起。  
于是毫不意外地，他和石凯就被门口的工作人员拦住了。  
“不好意思，郭先生，这个是假面舞会，不戴面具是不能进场的。”  
“啊？那没办法了，凯凯，我们回……”  
“我们大会有提供空白面具，那边有水彩，画笔，还有一些钻饰道具，你可以现场制造一个，完全免费的。”这位工作人员态度很好，想必是认得郭文韬的老员工了，“郭先生这边请，可以在休息区处理。”  
“哇！果然专业！思考得真周到！”石凯不住称赞，簇拥着郭文韬往休息区走，“来来来！文韬！快选一个！哇！这个黑色的好酷！加点钻石什么的，那光一照！绝对瞩目！”  
“……甲方一定很欣赏你这个五彩斑斓的黑。”他们来得晚，内场里已经传来了喧腾翻天的音乐了，面具所剩无几，郭文韬随手拿了一个半截的全白面具，也不作什么装饰就戴上了，“你赶紧的……”  
“你别催！我得好好贴！”  
“……那你自己进去，我不管你了。”  
“别别别，我不弄了行吧？”石凯无奈，只能把一个黑布隆冬的面具往脸上一盖，追上郭文韬，“你今天很暴躁啊！怎么了？”  
“……没有，进去吧，早开始了。”  
尽管郭文韬已经尽量压抑，但他的确心烦意燥，他对这里太熟悉了，连音乐鼓点都在提醒他回忆过去，他只想赶紧把石凯领进去，塞给周峻纬这个“上流社会”就跑。  
会场吵杂，来玩的多是小艺人和模特，都是喜爱社交的年轻人，戴着面具的新鲜感让他们更放得开，三三两两地到处拽着人玩“猜猜我是谁”，郭文韬头都疼了，石凯倒是玩得高兴，他猜对了一个叫“Dudu”的华裔模特，对方要请他喝酒，他马上就忘了他打入上流社会的计划了，甩下郭文韬就和小姐姐们玩儿去了。  
郭文韬气得都笑了，他摇摇头，心想算了，人家二十出头的小年轻跟着大美女跑可太正常了，不正常的是他自己罢了。  
“Stephan？”酒保认出了他，“好久不见！怎么都不来玩啦？”  
“嗯，是有些时候了……”工作人员也都戴着面具，他一时也叫不出来这个酒保的名字，只能随便附和。  
“那既然来了就好好放松嘛，你们这行业就是太紧张了！来，请你的，日出彩虹！”  
酒保给他推过来一杯色彩艳丽的鸡尾酒，金酒作底，七层彩色的酒液逐层逐层展开，十分好看，郭文韬呷了一口，入口是清香的果味，到喉咙处才反出辛辣，真是一款骗人的酒。  
“还是给我啤酒就好了。”郭文韬喝完了一杯日出彩虹，呛得喉头都发辣，又赶紧灌了两口冰冻的啤酒，一口接一口，不知不觉喝光了两瓶。  
没办法，这是为数不多能让他感觉轻松的地方，他从前都可以放心喝醉，他总会把他照顾得好好的。  
被酒精麻醉的神经开始不受控制，某个人的模样更加清晰地袭来，郭文韬甩了甩头：不行了，他得回去了。  
喧闹的舞池里，吵闹的人群叫嚣了起来，曲折尖锐的口哨声吹出了一个圈，众人让出了舞池正中的地方，两个带着面具的人做着互相挑衅的舞蹈动作，其中一个人带着火红色的面罩，只露出眼睛和嘴巴，他“啧”的一下咂舌，手一抬头一扬，和着音乐浪荡出一段郭文韬叫不出名字的舞步，人群里爆发出更热烈的欢呼和尖叫，那人在空中一个侧翻，完美的ending pose；对方不甘示弱，也回敬了一段同样精彩的舞蹈，两人最后击拳和好，观众们掌声不绝，胆大的已经摇晃着腰肢过去搭讪了。  
郭文韬一开始是抱着看热闹的态度围观的，但他看了一会就感觉不对劲，那个首先发难的舞者身影很是眼熟，连那个挑衅的咂舌都像是出现过在他身边无数回，他竭力想从人群中看清楚一点，但玩兴正浓的人群想海浪似地把他往回推，好不容易挤进去一些，两人已经散了，他四处张望，想找到那个戴火红面罩的人。  
“让一下……让开！”  
郭文韬跌跌撞撞地把疯狂乱舞的人推开，在舞池里找了一圈，都没找到那个人，他摘下面具来揉眉心，觉得更晕了。  
他看错了，一定是他太想他了，所以才会产生错觉，以为跳舞的人是他。  
如果真的是他，邵明明怎么会不想法设法让他们和好呢，他可是最会来事儿的；连邵明明都哄不回来的他，他凭什么认为有那天大的福气能让他从天而降，像什么事都没发生过一样，还能那么开心快乐地玩闹跳舞？  
他终于认输了，在用工作麻痹自己，抵抗寂寞那么久以后，他终于承认自己输了。  
我好想他，好想，好想他……  
郭文韬扯着衣领，他觉得自己快要窒息了，他扶着墙壁远离喧闹的音乐，一直躲到了临近洗手间的转角处，才蹲了下去，一手揪着自己的发，一手又忍不住往牙齿间塞。  
一只手猛力捉住了他的手腕，阻止他啃手指的动作，郭文韬一愣，猛地回过头去，却见一张火红色的面具正对着他，目光如炽，熠熠生光。  
他一把抓了过去，把那面具拽了下来。  
两年五个月零十六日。  
“你去哪里了？”  
额头，眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴……  
“你为什么不要我了？”  
是他，是他了……  
“你为什么不说话？！”  
是不是因为你只是我幻想出来的错觉？  
“不要走……不要走……”  
没关系，是幻觉也没关系，抱抱我，不要离开我。  
“……韬韬。”  
郭文韬扣住蒲熠星的脸，狠狠地吻了下去。


	70. Genesis

Moon Light Club位于22楼，23-25楼是供VIP客户休息的客房，玩疯了的客人等不及去酒店的话可以直接上楼，还能省了被记者拍到的麻烦。  
可郭文韬真没想过有一天他会成了这些客人之一。  
怎么进的电梯怎么开的房间他都毫无印象，唯有醒来时浑身乏力又异常畅快的感觉告诉他昨晚的确不是做梦。  
可他伸手到旁边去，却没摸到人。  
他“嗖”地坐了起来。床铺凌乱，衣衫散落，但是除了他没有第二个人，他揉着眼睛下床，四下转了一遍，只在洗漱台面上找到了一个火红色的面具，面具下还压着一张卡片，上书某某大学街舞社团，原子笔写了个“call me”。  
完蛋了。  
郭文韬倒回床上去抱着被子滚了两圈，果然酒能乱性，都把人家小朋友认错成蒲熠星了。  
他也不是没怀疑过这是蒲熠星故弄玄虚，但他也担心，万一打电话过去了真的是他认错了人，对方误会他有意发展，那可怎么办？  
完全没有约炮经验的郭文韬只能求助起万能的谷歌，顺手点了个体检套餐，多付了一千美金插队费：心理那关以后再说，生理可千万不能出毛病，他可太清楚这些“上流社会”年轻人的开放程度了。  
心情乱七八糟地度过了一个早上，郭文韬去诊所检查完了，才拖着脚步无精打采地回到公司去，刚进门就被石凯逮住了“审问”：“文韬！你昨晚偷偷溜去哪里玩了！又不带我！”  
“……你眼睛都长人家小姐姐身上了，还能顾及我吗？”郭文韬撇他一眼，反呛回去，“我还没问你最后跟哪个小姐姐跑了呢！”  
“跑什么跑，我都被灌醉了，醒来的时候正趴在马桶上呢！Moon Light Club的老板说我吐到睡着了！”  
“……邵明明？”郭文韬愣了一下，“他认识你？”  
“我也奇怪他怎么会认识我，不过他说是你带我来的，所以他格外关照。他还问你在哪里呢！”石凯揉了揉额头，“我今天还能坚持上班，全靠我对上东区绯沙别墅楼盘的热爱！”  
“行了行了别念经了，我找一天特别约他们几个出来跟你吃饭，正式让你认识大老板们行了吧？”石凯年轻气足，说起话来噼哩吧啦不带喘气的，听得郭文韬额角发疼，他随手拿起石凯桌子上一份文件岔开话题，“在忙什么呢？”  
“不还是一样的东西嘛，买买卖卖的，哦，对了，有几个散户想借新绿洲的股票，我不敢借多，就借了六七十万股，”石凯把显示器略转过去给他看，“但我的朋友悄悄告诉我，不止我们这边，他们那里也有人在借新绿洲的股票，我想是有空军在准备进场了。”  
“早就预料到了。”  
前一阵子Laura在媒体上猛夸新绿洲，股价稳步上涨，此时来个空袭，做空新绿洲，在趁低价收购，那周峻纬也拿她没办法了，只能让她掺一脚。  
郭文韬给周峻纬发了条信息，收到“ok”的回复后，拍了拍石凯的肩膀，“来吧，是时候去见识一下大老板了。”  
“啊？”

明明只是相距七八个小时，但Moon Light Club却像换了个店，昨晚的酒醉金迷都不见了，变成了黑白灰金的高级会所，连空气中都是优雅的橘花香，还有几幅抽象现代画点缀，石凯恍惚间还以为自己来到的是什么艺术中心，而不是昨晚那个热闹的会所。  
“郭先生，这边请。”换了一班的侍应生殷勤地上前带路，“周先生在里面等了。”  
“邵明明呢？”  
“老板还有别的事，说就不陪了，但单子他算他的，你们好好叙旧。”  
好你个邵明明，分明是猜到我要问那个戴红色面具的人所以故意躲我。郭文韬心里哼了一下，算了，先忙工作。他拽着四处张望的石凯直奔后面的包间，拉开门来便看见周峻纬正敷着热毛巾半躺在沙发上。  
郭文韬没忍住揶揄道：“周老板，来日方长，这么年轻就被榨干了可不行。”  
“我呸！你才被榨干！”周峻纬昨晚送了个礼就回去开跨国视频会议了，刚刚结束没多久就被郭文韬叫了过来，这会儿想敷个热毛巾休息一下罢了。他坐直身体，却看见一个不认识的年轻人，“这位是……”  
“我小弟，带他见识一下世面。”  
郭文韬落座，示意石凯也坐，石凯有些紧张，坐得端端正正的，“周先生你好，我叫石凯，在，在郭先生手下做事……”  
“你好，别太拘谨了，你也没差我几岁，给面子的叫声哥，或者峻纬也行，以后多多合作。”郭文韬愿意带着来的手下，周峻纬没理由不放心。  
“别客套了，你知道有人想要做空新绿洲吗？”郭文韬打断这个男人时刻发散的绅士魅力，“从今天早上到现在，应该有一千两百万左右了。”  
“……文韬，你早上干什么去了？”周峻纬诧异，他歪着头打量他，“Ted Food Factory今天早上发布了新的股息制度，提高集团名下新绿洲基金的股息3%，他们爱借股份就借，借得多还得多，我只要接住他们抛空的股票，股价不下滑，他们就得按照那个高利息率还钱。”  
“嗯？”郭文韬自然不会告诉周峻纬他去干什么了，但他总是疑心周峻纬已经看出了什么，他干咳两声带过，“我的意思是，你，你这个做法，虽然是可以，那个，可以让他们有所收敛，但是，但是你，你也要派股息给股民的，如果他们把空袭时间安排在你们公司的股权登记日附近，我，我担心你没有那么多资金周转……”  
“那我还能拿Ted Food Factory其他资产的股票去抵数嘛，我们那么多优质项目，难道高阁一家还吃得下整个Ted Food Factory？”周峻纬早就想好了应对的方法，他甚至还预备了Karma反水的话他得准备什么策略应对，“文韬，别担心我了，我现在不是那个只会躲在酒店房间里哭的周峻纬了。”  
石凯瞪大了眼睛：哇，周峻纬居然曾经躲在酒店房间里哭！好想听这个八卦……  
但郭文韬显然不打算满足石凯的八卦之心：“我不是想对你指手画脚，只是我对天使基金的操作太熟悉了，他们不会这么容易对付的；我倒也不担心Ted Food Factory会有问题，但是灰鹤级别的动荡如果再来一次的话，Ted Food Factory的信誉就要被清空了，我怕你也无法向Ted Sheely交代……”  
“文韬，你是不是最近一直在找阿蒲？”周峻纬看着郭文韬的眼睛，姿势也从懒散外放变成集中的倾听姿势，“有什么进展吗？”  
“……我没有思虑过度，也没有把自己当成他，你那专业技能收一收。”相识多年，郭文韬马上就意识到周峻纬想干什么，他身体往椅背上靠，抗拒得十分明显，“我就是提醒你，如果你觉得我多此一举，那我以后少管闲事就是了。”  
“文韬，我们都很想他……”  
“但你们没有害他。”郭文韬眼神凛冽，语调冰冷，连周峻纬都愣住了，“我该说的说完了，先走了。”  
“文韬！”  
郭文韬连石凯都没有理会，径直起身就往外跑，车子是石凯的，他没法开，便沿着街道盲目地往前走，他播了邵明明的电话，电话飞到了留言信箱，他对着电话就是一顿吼：“把昨晚的宾客名单发给我！有一个字是假的我们就不再是朋友了！”吓得路过的中国旅行团大妈们都绕开了些许，生怕遇到了传说中受不住压力当街崩溃的证券从业人员。  
“这边来这边来！我们要往下一个景点走了，抓紧一点时间啊！”  
“哎，导游，我老姐上星期来的时候明明金价才320，怎么现在都350了啊！”  
“那我这种人怎么懂嘛，来来来，上车上车，我们导购比较有研究！”导游把游客都招呼回旅游大巴上，才捉了一个年轻人起来说话，“我们让导购给我们讲讲吧！”  
“哎，其实也没什么大不了，就这个黄金嘛，它是贵金属，是矿业集团掌握着的，这个跟我们国家不同哦，然后这个加拿大矿业集团，叫维洛斯的，前几个月他们投资了一个叫新绿洲的项目非常好，带起了经济，那他们家的黄金啊白银啊这种贵金属自然要涨的嘛，你们放心吧，涨不了几天的，很快热情过去就会回落啦！”  
“可我们都走啦！来不及买可怎么办呢?”  
“那不简单吗，跟你们去买爱马仕一样的嘛，先下订，等有货了就给你发嘛！如果觉得国际快递太贵，还能用贵金属券代替，来，给你们每人一张哈~~ 这是纽约金属交易所的期货合同，就是啊你先下订，到这个日期他们就把黄金给你们发过去啦！如果不要实物，也可以通过等价股票或者折算美金打入储蓄账户的哦！”  
“诶，那听起来很方便啊，给我一张给我一张，我闺女三个月后来美国读书，让她拿就行了。”  
“那我也要！我要那个等价股票的！”  
“我觉得还是美金稳妥，给我开个那个储蓄账户吧！”  
“哎哎哎，这就是个样本合同，你们都拿了我就莫得咯！”导购小哥都急出了口音，“这样吧，我们到下一个金铺去，如果你们还是买不到，我再给你们申请多几份好不咯？”  
“好勒好勒！果然老姐妹没介绍错，你们这家旅行团真的靠谱，连导购都特别靠谱！”  
旅游大巴满载欢声笑语，在一个又一个购物点穿梭，这本来就是打着“投资考察”来的旅行团，工作人员看着有钱太太们疯狂shopping毫无负疚感，一天行程结束，大伙儿聚在一个酒店房间里清算今天的分账。  
“喏，三份黄金期货，六份基金定投，还有八份投资委托，签名手印卡号账号护照，全都齐了。明天帮我搞定，我得接下一团了。”  
“太牛了你蒲熠星，我想破脑袋也不会想到能在旅行团里发展客户。”来交接的是纽约黄金交易所的一个交易员潘宥诚，他看着那沓厚厚的合同，满眼都是崇拜，“你都是从哪里想到这些奇奇怪怪的点子的？！”  
首先，你得有个总会给你找到奇奇怪怪的有钱人来参团的皇牌公关，蒲熠星笑笑，并不打算跟他分享这个优质资源：“潘潘，要不是哥牌照被吊销了，可就没你什么事了。”  
“是是是，以后还得蒲哥多多提携，你吃肉我喝汤，多多照顾一下小人哈~~”  
“……我现在非常相信你真的是Kevin的亲传徒弟了，这都什么宫斗剧的太监台词哦！”  
和几个不同方面的人核算过这一团富太太的账目后，蒲熠星便回到自己房间去了。他伸个懒腰，觉得自己浑身酸痛，不得不捶了捶腰和腿。  
完蛋，他想，真的中年危机了，滚个床单就连带团都带不利索了。  
这可不行啊，他把搁在床头的白色面具拿到嘴边亲了一下，以后可更打不过他了。  
算了，反正他会让着我的。  
蒲熠星大字型躺平，往天花板伸出手去抓了抓，像是要抓住什么虚无而实在的愿望。


	71. Genesis

“文韬……韬哥……哥哥！”邵明明无奈地看着郭文韬把他办公室翻了个底朝天，“就算我不跟你计较什么商业机密，你也不要这么践踏我们之间的信任好吗？”

“那你说那个人到底是谁？”郭文韬把那个火红面具扔到邵明明跟前，“Ming的信誉一大部分不就是建立在严密的安保上吗，你连石凯都能关注到，你会不知道这个出风头的跳舞的人是谁？”

“我不是跟你说吗，那是Karen母校街舞社的学弟，人家也给你留名片了啊！”邵明明指了指一份早就放在了桌子上的嘉宾名单上一个华人男生，“你不信就打过去啊！”

“不可能！”他长得一点也不像蒲熠星。

“怎么就不可能啊？那你说他到底是谁？”邵明明歪着头眨巴着眼睛，“我还没问你怎么拿的别人的卡片和面具呢？”

“……你别管，反正我现在很怀疑你……”

“邵明明！你到底要化多久的妆！”

邵明明正和郭文韬扯皮，唐九洲却闯了进来，他推开门看见办公室一片混乱已经愣了，再看到那个揪着邵明明的人，更是意外，“文韬？”

“……九洲，好久不见。”郭文韬干咳两声，松开了捉住邵明明的手，“我，我找邵明明问些事情……”

“严刑逼供吗？算我一份啊！”唐九洲一点也不生气，跑过去就用胳膊肘箍住了邵明明的脖子，“快点交代！文韬要知道什么，从实招来！”

“唐九洲你反了你！”

“啊！不要掐我！文韬！帮我啊！”

“……算了，没事了。”郭文韬叹口气，看着他们打打闹闹的情趣，才回过味儿来，觉得自己无理取闹了，明明是他自己把蒲熠星害到如此田地，现在还想把责任往别人身上推，太小气了，“你们是要去什么活动吗？”

“没什么活动，回家吃饭而已……诶，文韬你也一起来啊！”唐九洲欢喜雀跃，“就邵叔他们弄的家宴，邵叔可常常念叨你俩……”

“咳咳！”邵明明踩了唐九洲一脚阻止他说下去，“天气逐渐冷了，来吃火锅嘛！人多热闹才好玩！”

“……不用了，我还有工作，先走了。”

郭文韬感觉很微妙，他们分明已经两年多没见了，但唐九洲好像一点也不关心他这些日子都在干什么，仿佛他们之间那些冲突和矛盾都没有发生过，他昨天才刚刚和他挥手道别下班回家，和现在再见不过是隔了一个平常的工作日。

他再迟钝也感觉到了，这是他们在努力释放善意，想跟他说没关系，我们原谅你，你还是我们的朋友，回来吧。

可是，原谅不了他的，是他自己。

唐九洲看着郭文韬离开，眉眼都耷拉了下来，深深地叹了口气，“如果我不是那么蠢，被蒲哥骗了，当时就把他接回来了，他们是不是就能和好了……”

“你第一天认识他们吗，他们想做什么事，有人阻止得了吗？”邵明明摇头，“他们要是想和好，谁能妨碍他们啊？”

“……那你的意思是，他们就这样了？”唐九洲瞪大眼睛，“可是，可是……”

“我们再焦急也只能是旁观者，多此一举可能还会有反效果，别的不说，就文韬那别扭性格，你就算让蒲哥马上出现在他面前，他又能说出些什么来呢？”邵明明打断这个话题，“就这么顺其自然吧。走了，回去吃饭了。”

“嗯，好……等一下！”唐九洲走了两步才反应过来，“你这话说的，好像你知道蒲哥在哪里一样？”

“那当然啊，我不但知道他在哪，我还在密谋筹划让他东山再起呢，你信不信？……嗨，你还真的信了？快别疑神疑鬼的了，赶紧走吧，我都饿死了！”

“……”

唐九洲一脸狐疑，但他道行尚浅，还分不出来邵明明哪句是玩笑哪句是认真，只能把疑问吞回肚子去了。

果不其然，待股息派发的时候，股民对新绿洲基金的认可更上一层楼：这边周峻纬派发了高额股息，那边空军也没能获利，归还股票时所给的利息基本扯平，股价也没有走低，人们购买新绿洲基金的热情更充沛了，甚至把股价抬升了一点。但周峻纬不想项目过热，始终没有把股价炒起。新绿洲稳步上升，如此拉锯了两个月，空军没能得逞，高阁也始终找不到机会掺一脚。

“九洲，你在看什么啊？”

还有一个星期就是交割日了，唐九洲例牌检查公司里的各项投资有没有需要交割移仓的，但平时他加班看一个小时就差不多了，这天却一直熬到了十一点，邵明明捧着夜宵来看他的时候，他还在盯着电脑屏幕皱眉，“怎么了，Dreamber出什么问题了吗？”

“……新绿洲的利率怎么这么高啊？”唐九洲兀自沉吟，“不对……这利率都赶上7%了……他不是才提了一次吗，怎么又提……不行我得问一下……”

他说着就打了好几个电话，邵明明虽然看不懂是什么问题，但看唐九洲的脸色便知道事情不妙，他乖乖地站在一边不打扰他，默默地听着他和其他人的对话。

“……好，我知道了，谢谢你，下周请你吃饭。”唐九洲终于打完了电话，他回过身去拉住邵明明的手，“给你齐妈打电话，我们现在过去他们家，马上！”

“……好。”

邵明明连原因都没有问就答应了，两人三更半夜地杀到了周峻纬家里，唐九洲进门就毫不客气地下命令，“你明天早上召集Ted Food Factory的董事开会，不管你们出什么方案，反正新绿洲这一期股息绝对不能再派钱了！”

“九洲，你慢点说，我跟不上。”周峻纬和齐思钧两人都穿着居家服，尽管知道唐九洲肯定有非常紧急的事情才会深夜打扰，但还是没想到他上来就直指公司董事会，“涉及股息的问题很敏感，很难向股民交代的，会让人以为……”

“你再发下去就Game Over了！”唐九洲直接往长绒地毯上盘腿一坐，把IPAD搁在茶几上就点开了好几张数据图片，“这两个月里你通过提高利率的方式阻击空头，这个计划本来是成功的，虽然你派出去一百万给股民，但也能收回一百万的利息，但是你别忘了你同时也需要接回空头抛售的股票来托住股价，他们还是吃掉了你的一部分差价的，尽管一开始不明显，但是随着时间累积，你的流动资金就慢慢干涸了，他们不是旨在做空新绿洲，是想耗干你的流动资金，然后再来一下狠的，把你一波带走，直接霸占新绿洲计划！”

周峻纬仔细看了一遍那些图表，的确，秘书Kenny前几天也说过他们的现金流有些紧张，新绿洲在中亚地区的一期也要正式动工了，不建议他继续用现金方式派发股利，“我的确有想过这个问题……但是你说他们能怎么来一下狠的呢，难道还能把Ted Food Factory干倒？”

“他们不需要干倒整个集团，集中狙击新绿洲就可以了，新绿洲事关整个亚洲市场的拓展，天使基金就是想要这个项目而已。”唐九洲看向周峻纬，“峻纬，你别怪我多嘴，我觉得你一开始把Karma放进来就错了，他们两人现在肯定不止有20%的股份，在之前那两个月的空头和多头的拉锯里，买入方除了你，他们也肯定掺了一脚，这周他们一定更卯足劲儿去扫荡更多的股票，到时候和高阁一起猛砸，你怎么接呢？”

“……是我关心则乱，我大意了。”错了就是错了，周峻纬也没有逃避自己的责任，“文韬提醒过我，是我太过自负……”

“不，就算你没有主动让他们加入，他们还是会想办法使绊子的，哪条路都是死路。”齐思钧捉住他的手，摇头道，“现在要做的是想办法阻止他们。”

“一旦你改用其他方式派发股息，他们就知道已经反应过来了不会再烧钱，那他们肯定会在舆论上打压你，说新绿洲虚高股息，炒作项目热度来骗大家购买，现在目的达到了就割韭菜，让大家想起灰鹤计划，然后他们带头大笔抛售股票，一定引起普通股民恐慌性抛售的，到时候你怎么接都接不完。”唐九洲眉头紧蹙，“我的建议是，你们明天在派发其他资产股票的同时注资增持，才能击碎你们打算套现离场的舆论压力……你能说服大股东们一起是最好的，再不济，也得Ted Sheely出来说几句话，才能压住场子。”

“Uncle Ted那边不是问题，我能说服他。”

周峻纬说着就给Ted 的助手Timothy发信息，齐思钧也道，“我马上通知所有媒体的财经主编，准备明天的发布会。”

邵明明半懂不懂地听着，紧张得一直屏住呼吸，直到此时才敢发话，“那是不是已经把问题解决了？你们已经想好了对策了，不会有什么问题了是吗？”

“……也还是有一场硬仗的。”唐九洲看了看那些数据，深深地叹了口气，“明天峻纬一发布这个政策，就等于和高阁、Karma撕破脸了，他们一定会疯狂做空新绿洲，就看他们愿意砸多少钱了……”

“就是说，如果峻纬能够把他们抛售的股票都买下来，稳住股价不下跌，那就是他们死，他们得按照高位价格来支付利息；但如果接不住，那就……”邵明明目瞪口呆，“那，那这不是，不是完全靠烧钱吗？！”

“……对，现在就是看谁烧得起钱，而且这也是给大家一个信号，就是现在到底谁才是老大。”周峻纬走到了书房里和Ted Sheely说电话，齐思钧脸色才冷了下来，他捉住邵明明的手腕很是严肃地说道，“明明，Ming这一周什么案子都不要接，准备一条电话线给我专用，随时帮我一起控制网上的舆论。”

邵明明点头，这次不仅是他们几个关系好不好的问题，还涉及以后这地盘谁作主的问题，他已经仗着他们几个的名声在公关圈子里要风得风了，再让他去低声下气服侍白人老钱那是万万不可能的，“你放心，我这星期就让他们住公司了，不到交割日不准回家。”

唐九洲眨了眨眼，似乎想到了什么，齐思钧倒是先一步对他摇了摇头，“不要把Dreamber扯进来了，高阁毕竟是David的祖业，而且Dreamber也是刚起步不久，不要掺和了。”

“小齐哥，谢谢你。”唐九洲紧紧地握住了他的手，“我一定跟David说以后要好好孝顺你这个嫂子的！”

“……我姑且把你的命留到交割日！”


	72. Chapter 72

相距十六个小时的时差，齐思钧忍着额角胀痛的不适，快步走出虹桥机场，扬手拦下一部计程车。  
“去哪啊，老板？”  
“到这里去。”  
齐思钧递给司机一张名片，灰白底色墨绿烫字印着“Ever Spring”。  
司机师傅看了两眼那英文没反应过来，直到看到地址，才恍然大悟，“哦！春望建筑啊！早说嘛！还拽英文呢！好好，马上！”  
春望建筑，一个能在陆家嘴几百家公司里让司机大哥记住它家地址的新兴建筑公司，可见它这几年在中国发展得多好，但齐思钧还是有些疑惑，即便是真的发展得很好，按照王春彧的性格，他也不会这么高调。  
除非是有什么原因迫使他必须高调。齐思钧揉了揉眉心，快速整理着话术——还有十六个小时美股又要开市了，他刚下飞机就开始刷股市信息，昨天David和郭文韬加入托底，今天还能靠他们和Landroid base三家再撑一天，但是再之后呢？  
春望建筑公司是一个通体黑白金线条构筑的几何图案，在一片规规整整的四方大厦间甚为显眼，而总经理办公室就在这个几何图案的中心对称位置，从窗户往外看，既明亮舒张又不会被太阳直射刺眼，设计十分巧妙。  
但齐思钧没有太多时间欣赏这优秀的建筑设计，王春彧只给他半个小时，他必须在这三十分钟里打动他。  
两年多没见，王春彧也没什么变化，硬要说就是更像一个温和的设计师，没有了在高阁时内敛的锋锐，他听完齐思钧言简意赅的陈述，把手里的画笔放下了。  
“齐先生，我是曾经欺骗过周先生，但是这个人情，在新绿洲计划进驻中亚的时候，我就已经还了。”如果不是春望从中斡旋，牵线了一带一路的合作，中亚五国也不会给周峻纬开绿灯，王春彧把画板转过去，上面是新绿洲在中亚的基建蓝图，“现在是你们内部出现了权力争斗问题，我掺和进去，你能给我什么好处吗？”  
“王老师，时至今日，我们这点小小的好处你哪里看得上眼啊？”齐思钧扫了一眼那张图，他坐直了身体，拿起笔，沿着蓝图一个一个点地标注了起来，“中国政府着重建设的丝绸之路经济带有6条，而陆上走廊有两条都会经过中亚。一条是新亚欧大陆桥，另一条是中国、中亚、西亚经济走廊。这条走廊经过土库曼斯坦，然后到伊朗、土耳其，对中国来说非常重要，特别是在保障能源安全方面，而Karma的两大股东之一捷佳能源，可是美加地区最大的能源公司，如果让他们吞下了新绿洲，你觉得他们会只涉足粮食计划，放着中亚巨大的能源市场不管吗？”  
王春彧微微翘起的嘴角慢慢沉淀下来，他没有说话，于是齐思钧便继续说了下去，“高阁，或者说天使基金的事迹，我想全世界的财政部都知道的，前有灰鹤计划，后有东南亚金融风暴，如果这次春望阻止它吞并新绿洲计划，我想上面的大人物不会只把你这次举动当作商业行为来理解的，他们会记住你的大格局的。”  
“……齐先生不打算回国发展吗?我很乐意投资属于你的媒体公司。”王春彧把齐思钧标注过的蓝图收了起来，“或者你看中哪家媒体公司，我非常愿意为你争取下来。”  
“Mr.Kepler没有跟你过来是吗？”齐思钧说的是问句，但语气却是肯定的，“看来这位绿眸帅哥真的只想给家人报仇。”  
王春彧算是默认了，“一个好的搭档的确难能可贵。”  
“或者下次你可以试试用爱和信任去找一个搭档，而不是恨和复仇。”齐思钧笑了笑，他伸出手去，“那十五个小时以后可以拜托你吗？”  
“我答应给你撑一天，但还有三天才到交割日，你们还有什么后招？”王春彧是真的好奇。  
“他也在那边想办法，我们一定会挺过去的，你请放心，王老师。”齐思钧握住王春彧的手，“一定不会让你白忙的。”  
“祝你们顺利。”  
得到王春彧的答允，齐思钧便告辞了，王春彧知道他肯定马上就去赶最快的一班飞机回美国。  
用爱和信任去找一个搭档？在这个每个人睁开眼便想今天要如何赚钱的的社会里，谈何容易呢？  
王春彧无奈地摇摇头，发出一声嗤笑：“真是身在福中不知福啊……”  
“王老师，”秘书敲了敲门，通知他下一个约的客户来了，“郎先生已经在等了。”  
“行，叫他进来吧。”  
王春彧点点头，他把齐思钧画的那幅画推到一边，拿出了另一个档案，这位郎先生是来拉投资的，投资的项目还挺有趣，他想在上海建立一个中医文化小区。  
不过他在电话里打动他的一句话其实是“我希望以纽约Q-city为范本建立一个综合文化社区”。  
行吧，就看看这位毕业自墨尔本大学金融系的老中医的葫芦里到底在卖什么药吧。

24小时里两次横跨太平洋，齐思钧下飞机时脚步都是飘的，他刚刚迈出闸口，便看见一个高大的身影朝他跑来；而当他把他抱住时，他整个人都脱力了一下，靠在安仁怀里好一会，才撑起来问道，“现在几点？”  
“早上十点。”来人是周峻纬，在唐九洲为突然出现的Ever Spring惊诧时，他便知道今天稳了，马上来接齐思钧，“Ever Spring在大笔买入新绿洲，你做到了，我知道你一定会做到的。”  
“嗯……那就还有三天……”紧绷的神经松弛下来，齐思钧长长地吁了口气，挨着周峻纬肩膀莫名叹气，“还有三天……我们怎么撑啊……”  
“……会有办法的。”周峻纬拍拍他的头，“走吧，我们回家，你先休息一下……”  
“嗯……”  
齐思钧几乎是挂在周峻纬身上上的车，还没发动车子他就已经睡着了，连到家了也没醒，周峻纬把他背到房间以后，才打了个电话给邵明明，“明明，这铺垫够长了吧，男主角该登场了吧？”  
“嗯？你在说什么啊，峻纬，我没听懂……”  
“还装，是不是要我把我妈参加的那什么投资考察团的团衫扔你面前你才会承认啊？”  
邵明明心里一咯噔，完了，肯定是他手下哪个不靠谱的实习生把周峻纬的母亲当作了可以参团的“有钱有闲又不太懂理财的富太太”去邀请了，“哎，峻纬，你听说我说嘛……”  
“让他明天再动手，还有，撑一天就好了。”周峻纬道，“不管输赢，我都会记得他这个人情……”  
“哎，峻纬啊，你还是不懂我的话，”邵明明的语气也是笑咪咪的，“他让我告诉你，他如果动手的话，就是一定要赢。”  
“……这么狂吗？”  
“嗯，他说，这次死无全尸的不会是他。”  
周峻纬一愣，才想起这是他在刚刚知道郭文韬和蒲熠星谈恋爱时说过的警告，不仅摇头苦笑，“我以为我天蝎座的才这么记仇……”  
“可是白羊座认准了一个目标，不就是一头撞死在上面才会甘心吗？”  
“……好吧，我说不过你。”  
不愧是妙语连珠的邵明明，周峻纬由衷认输，他挂了电话，看看窝在被子里蜷成一团的齐思钧——对啊，他怎么忘了呢，齐思钧也是白羊座的。  
“我不会让你失望的。”  
周峻纬俯下头去，吻了吻熟睡的人的额头便起身回公司去了。  
“你可算回来了。”  
刚刚下车，便看见唐九洲和郭文韬都在等在门口，周峻纬诧异道，“我可没钱请你们两位大神啊，怎么都跑来了……”  
“是Laura叫我们来的，”郭文韬指了指会议室，“还有Jason和Oliver。”  
周峻纬倒不意外，他早就猜到对方和他们一样，烧钱烧了三天，是该到谈判的时候了，他整了整衣冠，大步走进会议室去，“是什么风吹了几位过来？这不还没收市吗，不回公司坐阵吗？”  
“能说服王春彧下场，算你厉害。”Laura在查到买入新绿洲的是Ever Spring以后就果断放弃了今天的做空行为，刚过一亿便打住了，“Jacky，大家做生意是求财而已，用不着斗气。我来做个中间人，Jason和Oliver保证会把过去的事情全擦掉，只要你释出诚意……”  
“我释出的诚意还不够吗？”周峻纬没理会Laura，他直接面对Jason和Oliver说道，“你们听到她说的了吗？做生意求财而已，何必斗气？我让你们参与到新绿洲来，你们知道这意味着什么吗？是打入中亚的缺口，也是和中国政府搭上关系的途径！你们知道这些地方有多少人吗，他们的经济正在以什么样的速度增长吗？！就为了一口气，你们甘愿成为她的踏脚石？！”  
“周峻纬，你还是不明白这个世界到底是怎么运行的。”Oliver冷笑，“我们不想要当玩家，我们要当制定规则的人！”  
周峻纬一愣，还没理顺过来他的话，这位同样是辩论队出身的资本家便站了起来，宛如站在了一座崇峰峻岭之上，用蔑视般的姿态说道，“我当然知道这些国家的经济在飞升增长，他们的人民勤劳诚实，任劳任怨，没有工会三不五时游行争取提高加班工资，也没有行业协会联合制定各种狗屁规则，他们付出200%的血汗换取80%的酬劳，每一个人都踏踏实实地工作，几百个高级大学毕业生去争夺一个在公司里做ppt的文员职位，他们带来了世界经济的又一波告诉增长，还让他们国家的房地产价格越来越高；而我们这些老牌资本主义国家哦，大把的青少年连高中毕业都混不到，还能工作的员工又懒又蠢，只想着休年假和family day，响应工会罢工最热烈，但是又怎么样呢，我们的社会福利仍然是最好的，我们的工人可以一周40小时工作制，大笔的钱依旧涌入我们的国家，你们的有钱人削尖脑袋就想往我们国家跑，包括你们，这些充满抱负却不想回去中国的年轻人，你知道为什么吗？因为规则是我们制定的，我们并不想要自己努力奋斗去换取金钱，我们想要你们按照我们的规则把钱送到我们手上，让我们不必奋斗不必努力也能过得比你们好！When can you those Chinese people get it?”  
周峻纬忽然想起了齐思钧高中时练声是朗读过的一段文章“……帝国主义者的逻辑和人民的逻辑是这样地不同。捣乱，失败，再捣乱，再失败，直至灭亡——这就是帝国主义和世界上一切反动派对待人民事业的逻辑，他们决不会违背这个逻辑的。”  
哈，果然是他太天真了，他甚至都没搞清楚他所在的这个国家，它根本就和它所鼓吹的自由竞争大相庭径。  
“那没什么好说的了。”周峻纬终于打破了他最后一点文人的情怀，他摇了摇头，对他们说出了这篇文章的标题，“丢掉幻想，准备斗争。”  
“……这是你选的。”  
其实Oliver就没想过周峻纬会妥协，而他也压根没想掀过这一页，他害他坐了两年牢，他绝对要加倍奉还，他撂下这么一句话便大步离开了，一向跟风的Jason也没什么好说的，一并离开了，Laura看这个“中间人”做不成了，只好摊摊手，也往门外走去。  
“Ms. Keatin.”郭文韬喊住了她，“我爸还好吗？”  
“……你大可以自己找他。”Laura当然不会那么傻以为他只是在拉客套，他只是在用“我始终是郭培善的儿子”的心理暗示来向她施压，也间接向她表明，他是知道她现在在天使基金里有多孤立无援的。  
可惜啊，郭文韬始终是个男人，他不明白，其实她一路走路，一直都是孤立无援的。  
Laura没有理会郭文韬的挑衅，径直离开了会议室。唐九洲这才双脚一软，趴在了最近的一张椅子上，“我的天啊……这压迫感……我的心都快跳出来了……”  
“峻纬，话说那么绝，你明天有什么计划？”郭文韬也有些担忧，“天使基金再孤立她，也还是愿意为新绿洲这个计划砸钱的……”  
“会有办法的，”周峻纬看向郭文韬，“你们在我这边，死无全尸的肯定不会是我。”  
“嗯？”


	73. Genesis

相距十六个小时的时差，齐思钧忍着额角胀痛的不适，快步走出虹桥机场，扬手拦下一部计程车。  
“去哪啊，老板？”  
“到这里去。”  
齐思钧递给司机一张名片，灰白底色墨绿烫字印着“Ever Spring”。  
司机师傅看了两眼那英文没反应过来，直到看到地址，才恍然大悟，“哦！春望建筑啊！早说嘛！还拽英文呢！好好，马上！”  
春望建筑，一个能在陆家嘴几百家公司里让司机大哥记住它家地址的新兴建筑公司，可见它这几年在中国发展得多好，但齐思钧还是有些疑惑，即便是真的发展得很好，按照王春彧的性格，他也不会这么高调。  
除非是有什么原因迫使他必须高调。齐思钧揉了揉眉心，快速整理着话术——还有十六个小时美股又要开市了，他刚下飞机就开始刷股市信息，昨天David和郭文韬加入托底，今天还能靠他们和Landroid base三家再撑一天，但是再之后呢？  
春望建筑公司是一个通体黑白金线条构筑的几何图案，在一片规规整整的四方大厦间甚为显眼，而总经理办公室就在这个几何图案的中心对称位置，从窗户往外看，既明亮舒张又不会被太阳直射刺眼，设计十分巧妙。  
但齐思钧没有太多时间欣赏这优秀的建筑设计，王春彧只给他半个小时，他必须在这三十分钟里打动他。  
两年多没见，王春彧也没什么变化，硬要说就是更像一个温和的设计师，没有了在高阁时内敛的锋锐，他听完齐思钧言简意赅的陈述，把手里的画笔放下了。  
“齐先生，我是曾经欺骗过周先生，但是这个人情，在新绿洲计划进驻中亚的时候，我就已经还了。”如果不是春望从中斡旋，牵线了一带一路的合作，中亚五国也不会给周峻纬开绿灯，王春彧把画板转过去，上面是新绿洲在中亚的基建蓝图，“现在是你们内部出现了权力争斗问题，我掺和进去，你能给我什么好处吗？”  
“王老师，时至今日，我们这点小小的好处你哪里看得上眼啊？”齐思钧扫了一眼那张图，他坐直了身体，拿起笔，沿着蓝图一个一个点地标注了起来，“中国政府着重建设的丝绸之路经济带有6条，而陆上走廊有两条都会经过中亚。一条是新亚欧大陆桥，另一条是中国、中亚、西亚经济走廊。这条走廊经过土库曼斯坦，然后到伊朗、土耳其，对中国来说非常重要，特别是在保障能源安全方面，而Karma的两大股东之一捷佳能源，可是美加地区最大的能源公司，如果让他们吞下了新绿洲，你觉得他们会只涉足粮食计划，放着中亚巨大的能源市场不管吗？”  
王春彧微微翘起的嘴角慢慢沉淀下来，他没有说话，于是齐思钧便继续说了下去，“高阁，或者说天使基金的事迹，我想全世界的财政部都知道的，前有灰鹤计划，后有东南亚金融风暴，如果这次春望阻止它吞并新绿洲计划，我想上面的大人物不会只把你这次举动当作商业行为来理解的，他们会记住你的大格局的。”  
“……齐先生不打算回国发展吗?我很乐意投资属于你的媒体公司。”王春彧把齐思钧标注过的蓝图收了起来，“或者你看中哪家媒体公司，我非常愿意为你争取下来。”  
“Mr.Kepler没有跟你过来是吗？”齐思钧说的是问句，但语气却是肯定的，“看来这位绿眸帅哥真的只想给家人报仇。”  
王春彧算是默认了，“一个好的搭档的确难能可贵。”  
“或者下次你可以试试用爱和信任去找一个搭档，而不是恨和复仇。”齐思钧笑了笑，他伸出手去，“那十五个小时以后可以拜托你吗？”  
“我答应给你撑一天，但还有三天才到交割日，你们还有什么后招？”王春彧是真的好奇。  
“他也在那边想办法，我们一定会挺过去的，你请放心，王老师。”齐思钧握住王春彧的手，“一定不会让你白忙的。”  
“祝你们顺利。”  
得到王春彧的答允，齐思钧便告辞了，王春彧知道他肯定马上就去赶最快的一班飞机回美国。  
用爱和信任去找一个搭档？在这个每个人睁开眼便想今天要如何赚钱的的社会里，谈何容易呢？  
王春彧无奈地摇摇头，发出一声嗤笑：“真是身在福中不知福啊……”  
“王老师，”秘书敲了敲门，通知他下一个约的客户来了，“郎先生已经在等了。”  
“行，叫他进来吧。”  
王春彧点点头，他把齐思钧画的那幅画推到一边，拿出了另一个档案，这位郎先生是来拉投资的，投资的项目还挺有趣，他想在上海建立一个中医文化小区。  
不过他在电话里打动他的一句话其实是“我希望以纽约Q-city为范本建立一个综合文化社区”。  
行吧，就看看这位毕业自墨尔本大学金融系的老中医的葫芦里到底在卖什么药吧。

24小时里两次横跨太平洋，齐思钧下飞机时脚步都是飘的，他刚刚迈出闸口，便看见一个高大的身影朝他跑来；而当他把他抱住时，他整个人都脱力了一下，靠在安仁怀里好一会，才撑起来问道，“现在几点？”  
“早上十点。”来人是周峻纬，在唐九洲为突然出现的Ever Spring惊诧时，他便知道今天稳了，马上来接齐思钧，“Ever Spring在大笔买入新绿洲，你做到了，我知道你一定会做到的。”  
“嗯……那就还有三天……”紧绷的神经松弛下来，齐思钧长长地吁了口气，挨着周峻纬肩膀莫名叹气，“还有三天……我们怎么撑啊……”  
“……会有办法的。”周峻纬拍拍他的头，“走吧，我们回家，你先休息一下……”  
“嗯……”  
齐思钧几乎是挂在周峻纬身上上的车，还没发动车子他就已经睡着了，连到家了也没醒，周峻纬把他背到房间以后，才打了个电话给邵明明，“明明，这铺垫够长了吧，男主角该登场了吧？”  
“嗯？你在说什么啊，峻纬，我没听懂……”  
“还装，是不是要我把我妈参加的那什么投资考察团的团衫扔你面前你才会承认啊？”  
邵明明心里一咯噔，完了，肯定是他手下哪个不靠谱的实习生把周峻纬的母亲当作了可以参团的“有钱有闲又不太懂理财的富太太”去邀请了，“哎，峻纬，你听说我说嘛……”  
“让他明天再动手，还有，撑一天就好了。”周峻纬道，“不管输赢，我都会记得他这个人情……”  
“哎，峻纬啊，你还是不懂我的话，”邵明明的语气也是笑咪咪的，“他让我告诉你，他如果动手的话，就是一定要赢。”  
“……这么狂吗？”  
“嗯，他说，这次死无全尸的不会是他。”  
周峻纬一愣，才想起这是他在刚刚知道郭文韬和蒲熠星谈恋爱时说过的警告，不仅摇头苦笑，“我以为我天蝎座的才这么记仇……”  
“可是白羊座认准了一个目标，不就是一头撞死在上面才会甘心吗？”  
“……好吧，我说不过你。”  
不愧是妙语连珠的邵明明，周峻纬由衷认输，他挂了电话，看看窝在被子里蜷成一团的齐思钧——对啊，他怎么忘了呢，齐思钧也是白羊座的。  
“我不会让你失望的。”  
周峻纬俯下头去，吻了吻熟睡的人的额头便起身回公司去了。  
“你可算回来了。”  
刚刚下车，便看见唐九洲和郭文韬都在等在门口，周峻纬诧异道，“我可没钱请你们两位大神啊，怎么都跑来了……”  
“是Laura叫我们来的，”郭文韬指了指会议室，“还有Jason和Oliver。”  
周峻纬倒不意外，他早就猜到对方和他们一样，烧钱烧了三天，是该到谈判的时候了，他整了整衣冠，大步走进会议室去，“是什么风吹了几位过来？这不还没收市吗，不回公司坐阵吗？”  
“能说服王春彧下场，算你厉害。”Laura在查到买入新绿洲的是Ever Spring以后就果断放弃了今天的做空行为，刚过一亿便打住了，“Jacky，大家做生意是求财而已，用不着斗气。我来做个中间人，Jason和Oliver保证会把过去的事情全擦掉，只要你释出诚意……”  
“我释出的诚意还不够吗？”周峻纬没理会Laura，他直接面对Jason和Oliver说道，“你们听到她说的了吗？做生意求财而已，何必斗气？我让你们参与到新绿洲来，你们知道这意味着什么吗？是打入中亚的缺口，也是和中国政府搭上关系的途径！你们知道这些地方有多少人吗，他们的经济正在以什么样的速度增长吗？！就为了一口气，你们甘愿成为她的踏脚石？！”  
“周峻纬，你还是不明白这个世界到底是怎么运行的。”Oliver冷笑，“我们不想要当玩家，我们要当制定规则的人！”  
周峻纬一愣，还没理顺过来他的话，这位同样是辩论队出身的资本家便站了起来，宛如站在了一座崇峰峻岭之上，用蔑视般的姿态说道，“我当然知道这些国家的经济在飞升增长，他们的人民勤劳诚实，任劳任怨，没有工会三不五时游行争取提高加班工资，也没有行业协会联合制定各种狗屁规则，他们付出200%的血汗换取80%的酬劳，每一个人都踏踏实实地工作，几百个高级大学毕业生去争夺一个在公司里做ppt的文员职位，他们带来了世界经济的又一波告诉增长，还让他们国家的房地产价格越来越高；而我们这些老牌资本主义国家哦，大把的青少年连高中毕业都混不到，还能工作的员工又懒又蠢，只想着休年假和family day，响应工会罢工最热烈，但是又怎么样呢，我们的社会福利仍然是最好的，我们的工人可以一周40小时工作制，大笔的钱依旧涌入我们的国家，你们的有钱人削尖脑袋就想往我们国家跑，包括你们，这些充满抱负却不想回去中国的年轻人，你知道为什么吗？因为规则是我们制定的，我们并不想要自己努力奋斗去换取金钱，我们想要你们按照我们的规则把钱送到我们手上，让我们不必奋斗不必努力也能过得比你们好！When can you those Chinese people get it?”  
周峻纬忽然想起了齐思钧高中时练声是朗读过的一段文章“……帝国主义者的逻辑和人民的逻辑是这样地不同。捣乱，失败，再捣乱，再失败，直至灭亡——这就是帝国主义和世界上一切反动派对待人民事业的逻辑，他们决不会违背这个逻辑的。”  
哈，果然是他太天真了，他甚至都没搞清楚他所在的这个国家，它根本就和它所鼓吹的自由竞争大相庭径。  
“那没什么好说的了。”周峻纬终于打破了他最后一点文人的情怀，他摇了摇头，对他们说出了这篇文章的标题，“丢掉幻想，准备斗争。”  
“……这是你选的。”  
其实Oliver就没想过周峻纬会妥协，而他也压根没想掀过这一页，他害他坐了两年牢，他绝对要加倍奉还，他撂下这么一句话便大步离开了，一向跟风的Jason也没什么好说的，一并离开了，Laura看这个“中间人”做不成了，只好摊摊手，也往门外走去。  
“Ms. Keatin.”郭文韬喊住了她，“我爸还好吗？”  
“……你大可以自己找他。”Laura当然不会那么傻以为他只是在拉客套，他只是在用“我始终是郭培善的儿子”的心理暗示来向她施压，也间接向她表明，他是知道她现在在天使基金里有多孤立无援的。  
可惜啊，郭文韬始终是个男人，他不明白，其实她一路走路，一直都是孤立无援的。  
Laura没有理会郭文韬的挑衅，径直离开了会议室。唐九洲这才双脚一软，趴在了最近的一张椅子上，“我的天啊……这压迫感……我的心都快跳出来了……”  
“峻纬，话说那么绝，你明天有什么计划？”郭文韬也有些担忧，“天使基金再孤立她，也还是愿意为新绿洲这个计划砸钱的……”  
“会有办法的，”周峻纬看向郭文韬，“你们在我这边，死无全尸的肯定不会是我。”  
“嗯？”


	74. Genesis

齐思钧这一觉足足睡了十三个小时，他揉着眼睛起来时，周峻纬已经在他身边沉沉睡着了，他轻手轻脚地翻身，想到厨房随便吃点什么对付一下，可刚刚坐了起来，枕边人便发出了闷闷的梦呓，摸索着去抱他。  
“没事，你睡吧。”齐思钧握住他摸索的手，揉着他的脖子把他安抚回去，“没事的，睡吧……”  
捉到了能让他安心的人，周峻纬才又睡了过去，齐思钧抬头看看窗外，天空已然一片墨蓝，他起身下床，抱着IPAD走到了厨房，一边煮速冻饺子一边刷今天的财经新闻。  
王春彧言而有信，Ever Spring的支持让一些本来持观望态度的人敏锐地察觉到了中方大牌玩家的意向，纷纷加入了做多的行列，但他也说了他只会支持新绿洲一天，明天开始，一旦天使基金发现王春彧不再动作，势必不再给他们一点喘息的时间，凶猛反扑。  
Yannis的邮件他已经看了，但他只能回复一句“谢谢”—— 他知道她已经给她刷尽了人情面子了，还能拖住那些广告商一周已经很了不起了。  
在这一刻齐思钧是真的动了回国的心思：他已经在这边闯荡了七八年了，说得好听是美加第一华人媒体，但说实在的，行里每个人都在防范他们，警惕他们输出什么文化底蕴，意识形态，早年他们在Youtube上做节目，号称最自由的平台也经常毫无预警地把他们的节目下架，语焉不详的一条“不符合播出规定”就能把他们好不容易培养起来的视频号封了，不然齐思钧也不会生起自己做平台的想法，抛弃成熟的平台，去找星动传媒合作。而现在，随着星动传媒的影响力增加，尤其在财经版块，已经跳跃到了“以我为准”的行业标杆位置了，正正冲击着华尔街，一期揭露他们背后玩法的节目，在为他们带来暴增的收视率的同时也带来了更高的法律风险，财经版块编辑室的垃圾桶里常年都是各家金融机构的律师函和警告信，齐思钧预感，他在这行里继续往前走的话，要面对的就不再是资本博弈了，而是真实的两个体量庞大的文化之间的斗争了。  
饺子熟了，一个个圆润的肚子浮到了水面上，他关掉火，捞了一碗。  
手机震动，绿色的微信提示框跳了出来，他撇了一眼，差点打翻了那热腾腾的饺子。  
信息很简单，只有一个股票号码和一个字“sell”.  
而那个号码是捷佳能源的。

这一天大家都起得很早，这钱烧到了第四天，无论是天使基金还是Ted Food Factory，能动用的资源都已经下场了，现在就是真金白银地拼家底的时候了，还好周峻纬一开始就只让Oliver和Jason的私人公司Karma入股，而不是他们的大本营维洛斯矿业和捷佳能源，不然他们联合高阁，他们绝对撑不到这第四天。  
郭文韬和唐九洲都早早地守在电脑前，然而他们预料中的恶战却没有发生，这天早上，尽管空军仍然在抛售新绿洲的股票，然而规模比起之前小多了，而且抛售得越来越慢——代表他们向别人借的新绿洲越来越少了——到十一点已经完全停止了空袭，新绿洲的价格稳定在原来的价位上纹丝不动。  
“峻纬，你这是请到了哪路神仙？”中午休市，郭文韬开了多方视频通话，发现齐思钧没在镜头里，“小齐认识的是什么大人物啊！”  
“我也不知道他去哪里了，一大早就不见了。”周峻纬说的是实话，他起床时只看见了一碗保鲜膜封好的饺子和“我先工作了”的留言纸，“但就算对方帮了我，他又是怎么帮的呢……”  
“诶诶诶！你们看期货市场！”一直埋头查看什么数据的唐九洲突然加入了群聊，“黄金期货的价格上去了！”  
“黄金期货上升有什么好嚷嚷的……嗯？”周峻纬转念一想，不对啊，这后天就交割日了，黄金期货的价格怎么可能还上去了呢？！“你说的是黄金期货，不是黄金？！”  
“我还能看错不成！”唐九洲语气激动，“不止黄金，还有白银，铂金，甚至连有色金属铜锌铝镍的期货都涨了！涨得都比月中还高了！怎么回事啊？！”  
一般而言，贵金属期货，拿黄金举例，黄金期货都会比实体黄金价格稍高，但临近交割日，黄金期货持有者，比如银行，比如矿业巨头维洛斯，就会大量抛售黄金期货，让黄金期货价格暴跌，套取利润：比如在月中买入100万的黄金期货，对应的是200盎司黄金，到交割日黄金期货跌了一半，那100万黄金期货就只能兑换100盎司黄金，然而今天黄金期货不跌反升，如果此时客户全部选择交割，那他们就会倒赔的困境了。  
“……我给潘宥诚打个电话。”  
潘宥诚是纽约贵金属交易所的高级交易员，郭文韬在给客户打理资产时有时候也会涉及贵金属比如黄金白银甚至石油等期货买卖，和他打过交道，这么反常的现象，他不可能不知道内幕。  
然而潘宥诚的电话一直占线，怎么也打不通，郭文韬给他发了个信息，但直到下午开市他也没有回复。  
郭文韬其实看得明白，有人手里攥着大笔的贵金属合同，然后集中在今天抛售，压低贵金属价格，抬高期货价格，就跟股票市场里做空某个企业一样，而维洛斯作为美加的确的矿业龙头，每个月卖出贵金属期货都是千万级别的，如果这些人都选择马上兑现而不是继续持有，那么到后天交割，他们将要亏损过亿美金，这个时候，作为当家的Oliver肯定得放下Karma这个私人公司，集中火力应对期货市场的动荡了——那人没有在股票市场和对方烧钱，而是绕到Oliver的后方大本营烧了他的粮仓，逼他回去救火，这招数用中文来说就是“围魏救赵”。  
三十六计大部分中国人都能背几句，但能把它活用到投资买卖上也算是奇葩了，郭文韬咬着指甲等到了三点十五分，终于坐不住了，和石凯打了个招呼就早退了，开着市区最高限速直接冲向纽约贵金属交易所。

“老齐，你到底干什么去了？”此时，齐思钧也回到了Ted Food Factory，周峻纬把他搂了过来，照着他耳朵就咬了下去，“吓死我了！”  
“嘶——”齐思钧吃痛，连连躲闪，“你还真咬……我没干什么啊！”  
“你没干什么？那捷佳能源的股价怎么都跌一半了？！”周峻纬诧异，“那你早上去哪里了？”  
“回公司啊，哦，前公司。”齐思钧耸耸肩，“我辞职了。”  
周峻纬一愣，“为什么？”  
“说来话长……说回捷佳，你说它怎么了？”  
周峻纬满腹疑惑，但也只能先压下，他转过电脑屏幕给他看，“上午，维洛斯在贵金属期货市场遇到了空袭；下午捷佳能源也被无缘无故地大笔抛售，而且没有触动恶意交易警报，说明都散户。”  
“哦，我忘了跟你说，我今天回去辞职，条件是让所有股东把手上的捷佳股票卖掉。”齐思钧弯着眼睛笑，“我还补了一点星动传媒的股权给他们呢，可不是无缘无故的。”  
“什么？”周峻纬惊诧，“你还把股权……齐思钧，你到底在干什么？！”  
“峻纬，我……”齐思钧转过身去正对着他，敛起了笑容，慢慢地说了几个字，“我想回家。”  
周峻纬心口一窒，自从他们和好以后，他再也没有见过他那么落寞的眼神了——对啊，他是为了我才来到这里的，十年前他什么都没有，只凭着一腔真诚的爱就漂洋过海，来到这举目无亲的陌生国度打拼，他为他赌上了最好的年岁，但他心里最爱的永远是那片热暖的祖国，他永远为那些辛勤奋斗的同胞讴歌，绝不为了讨好西方世界而刻意贬低中国的形象。  
“好，我们回家。”  
“……你都不问一下为什么吗？”  
“你在哪儿，我就去哪儿。”周峻纬抚上他的发尾，把他摁进怀里，“我说过，这次，换我向你跑。”  
齐思钧一瞬间有一些晕眩，眼前甚至出现了幻觉，他好像看见了瀑布逆流而上，鱼罐头亲吻猫咪，月历的一页变成了八十个格子，夜空中的星尘纷纷洒落，而月亮脱离了轨道，朝他飞奔而来。  
于是他伸出手去，紧紧抱住了那轮属于他的皎皎朗月。

“六十八！已经涨到六十八美元了！你到底要沽还是拿？！”  
“爽快人！马上给你下单，追加一百万！”  
“七十万黄铜期货！有没有人加码！没有我下单了！”  
论工作热情，贵金属交易所里的交易员和华尔街那群股票经纪不相伯仲，而且比起股票纯粹靠经纪口才，期货都是实打实的货物，有时候交易员还会看不起股票经纪，觉得他们在拖累他们这些“正经投资”的行为，全然不觉得自己的操作和他们有任何相同。  
“蒲哥，金价都快跌到五十了，还放啊？”潘宥诚看着蒲熠星把这半年多代理的客户名下的贵金属泼水一般倒出去，心惊肉跳得眼眉都开始抽搐了，“你虽然也买了期货，但是也别把价格踩太狠啊，要是维洛斯狠心不接，等中央银行开闸放水救市你就惨了。”  
“潘潘，还有十分钟收市，你敢不敢跟我打赌？”蒲熠星指着那些红黄绿黑白的数字道，“再过八分钟，价格一定会升回一百。”  
“啊？为什么是八分钟呀？”倒不是潘宥诚觉得维洛斯会没有钱接货，但是为什么要卡这五分钟？  
“因为八分钟足够把金价回稳的消息传出去，但又没有时间让任何人再做任何动作。”蒲熠星道，“期货市场比股票市场早十五分钟收市，无论是亏了还是赚了，人们都会把目光转移到股票市场，金价回稳这个好消息可以让人对维洛斯放下心来，认为这只是交割日临近的一些特殊操作，股票价格也能随之回到正常水平。”  
“……所以你这一轮炒高压低，也就是拖延他们一天的时间，看着风风火火，其实基本扯平。”潘宥诚大致在脑子里过了一遍利润，才抚着心口感叹道，“吓死我了，我还以为你真的疯了，那些太太的钱都敢坑，他们的丈夫不扒了你的皮才怪。”  
“嘿，我的皮可太多人想扒了，让他们排队拿号吧。”  
“蒲哥你这心态真是无敌……”  
两人交谈之间也没有闲着，潘宥诚手指翻飞便又完成了一单，至此，他们要抛售的都已经抛完了，他们不由自主地往后退了几步，同时抬头看向那块巨大的电子屏幕。  
五分钟，四分钟，三分钟，两分三十秒……时间滴答滴答流逝，最后一分钟，所有交易员都停下了手上的工作，和他们一般仰头看向屏幕，但金价依旧没有一丝一毫的变动，所有人都屏住了呼吸，偌大的交易所，过百名交易员，却是安静得连呼吸都无比清晰。  
两分钟，一分四十五秒，一分三十秒……倒计时还在走，蒲熠星握紧了拳头，嘴唇颤抖：“升啊……升啊……”  
但那数据仍然毫无波动，直到倒数收市一分钟，忽然像有一支画笔点在了黑色的屏幕上，各项贵金属价格原地拔起，几乎成九十度直角刷地直冲向八十大关，终于在最后十秒冲到了九十八的位置，稳稳当当地停到了那里，整个交易所的人都咬紧了牙关，憋着一口气在喉咙里，直到收市钟响，欢呼声像炸弹一样爆发，声浪宛如篮球赛最后一个决定胜负的三分球进篮，众人叫嚷着蹦跳，潘宥诚都抱着蒲熠星转起圈来了。  
“太神了！你简直太神了！不愧是华尔街的东方狼！”  
“……潘潘，不要这么叫我。”蒲熠星其实也捏了一把冷汗，他推开激动的潘宥诚，摇了摇头，“孤狼很可怜的……”  
“我以为你天生就喜欢当天煞孤星呢。”  
熟悉的声音从背后传来，蒲熠星愣了几秒，他机械地转过身去，好像害怕这一声阴阳怪气的嘲讽只是他的错觉，害怕这只是其他人和其他人在说话，害怕满怀希望地转过身去，却发现谁也不在。  
可是，他在啊，他在那里，他就那么真真切切地站在那里，隔着人群和他相望，目光坚定地锁在他身上，好像怕错开那么一秒钟，他就会再次消失，像白天到临的时候，再耀眼的星星也会隐没痕迹。  
但郭文韬现在不怕了，他知道白天的时候星星也没有消失，只是太阳光太猛烈，把他遮挡住罢了，每当他身陷黑暗，他的天空就会再次出现这导航星闪。  
郭文韬就站在距离蒲熠星十步远的位置，抬起手，食指指了指他，然后五指张开，掌心反转，朝着自己胸膛的地方，紧紧握成了拳头。  
蒲熠星噗嗤一下笑了，郭文韬这么内敛的性子还真的是不适合做这种骚里骚气的撩人手势，何况这手势还是抄他作业，不仅不觉得帅气，还带着些苦大仇深的悲情，相当具有喜剧效果——  
可是笑着笑着，眼泪却不受控制地冒了出来，他一边笑得弯了腰，一边摘下眼镜擦眼泪；然后那个不善言辞的人走到了他身边，握住了他的手。  
蒲熠星翻开手心，郭文韬在掌心里藏了一枚钥匙，递到了他手里。  
那是他们那个小公寓的钥匙。  
他破涕为笑，顺着这相牵的手，抱住了他，“恭喜你，郭先生，股票代码0420蒲熠星已经被你全盘买断，即刻退出流动市场，以后就是你的私人财产了。”  
“嗯，好。”郭文韬回抱过去，他不会说他那一套套的情话，他只能把他心里最热烈的渴望，毫无保留地，不再害怕受伤地，诚挚地向他倾述，“我们回家吧。”  
“……好。”


	75. Genesis

黑玛丽酒吧，下班后的白领们三三两两地享受着Happy Hour，尽管这几天股票市场风起云涌，但这次就算是普通人也看得明白，这是几家大企业之间的厮杀，他们只要别掺和，就亏不到他们头上，因此大家都只把它当做谈资，眉飞色舞地讨论着，像看一场事不关己的精彩电视剧，翘首以盼三天后的大结局。  
但参演其中的人员可就没有观众淡定了，在这场高潮迭起的好戏中，唯一的女主角此刻正在角落的卡座里，一杯接一杯地把眼前那排色彩缤纷的鸡尾酒喝下去。  
维洛斯矿业的董事们不满Oliver为了争一口气而把公司陷入期货危机，想要发起股东大会罢免他，Oliver为了表明自己仍然是个理性客观的领导者，把自己在Karma的那一半股权都卖给了周峻纬，彻底退出了新绿洲计划；捷佳能源近年来业绩不佳，石油被俄罗斯和沙特碾压，电力工程也被中国和印度超越，这次Jason惹到Ted Food Factory没问题，但是王春彧的站边让捷佳能源误会了这就是中方态度，加上今天也被做空了一轮，Jason被妹妹Sharon劝了几句，便跟着Oliver的脚步，也退出了战场。  
现在，Ted Food Factory的对立面就只剩下一家天使基金，或者说，就只剩下了以Laura为代表的高阁集团。  
年轻人还是不靠谱，一点风浪就打退堂鼓。  
Laura把一杯蓝色鸡尾酒一口拍进嘴里，就要伸手去拿另一杯绿色的。  
但那杯绿油油的酒却被另一只手盖住了。  
“Rainbow cocktail，用不同的果汁和基酒混合成不同的颜色，有7杯，24杯，36杯等规格，别看它这小小一杯一口没，又酸酸甜甜的那么可爱，就是因为它那么好入口，等你回味过来，累积的后劲已经让你麻木了，醉得一步都走不动了。”一个身材娇小的人站在卡座另一端，“很多事情都是这样的，开头都是很容易很轻松的，到你想抽身的时候就已经晚了。”  
“你在给我讲人生道理吗，小男孩？”Laura咧嘴大笑，“对一个在商业社会里打滚了二十七年的五十岁黑人女人？”  
“那你是觉得我，一个大学文凭都没有就在商业社会打滚的二十六岁矮个子娘娘腔亚洲男人，会过得比你轻松很多吗？”在自揭疮疤这方面，邵明明只会比别人更用力，“哦，再加一个Hard Mode，我的爱人是个男人。”  
“So，what’s your plan for us, the so-called winners on top of political correctness when suffering the most in real life? (所以你给我们带来了什么计划呢，我们这群在现实生活中受苦受难却被称为政治正确顶端的人？）”Laura哈哈笑着指了指座位，拿起一杯橙色的鸡尾酒，推到邵明明面前，“我猜一下，周峻纬想让我投降，愿意给我提供一些别的项目，或者是高阁退出，让郭文韬代表天使基金，那新绿洲就可以让天使基金掺一份，对吗？”  
“如果有什么能让你接受的方案，还轮得到我去提出吗，你早就已经去落实执行了，”邵明明笑着摇了摇头，“别人说起黑曼巴只会想起科比拜仁，但在华尔街，谁会忽略你呢，Ms. Keatin?”  
“黑曼巴”的称号是Laura刚刚当上天使基金的大区经理时别人对她的戏称，那年是1995年，科比拜仁还没有被黄蜂队选中，她那时二十六岁，一出手就清空了摩根大通银行金库里的一半的黄金储量，出手快和狠是她的个人风格，《华尔街日报》形容她像黑曼巴蛇一样，毒性凶猛，动作迅速——但这些噱头喊一阵子就无聊了，已经很多年没有人这么形容过她了，Laura眨了眨眼，半趴在桌子上的身体终于坐正了，她摆正目光来打量邵明明，“功课做得这么足，那你应该知道我一路走来都受过些什么苦，你也就应该知道，今天你说什么，都说服不了我停止战斗。”  
“你今天不停止战斗，赢了；那明天呢，你去打另一场战，然后继续赢？”邵明明道，“那后天呢，大后天呢，哪怕你一路赢过去了，最终你想去哪里呢？”  
Laura瞪大眼睛：“什么？”  
“我是说，最终，你想去哪里？”邵明明问，“天使基金的董事长？然后呢？”  
“什么然后……”Laura一时之间有些懵，“天使基金的董事长？怎么可能，那群男人嘴上说得好听，根本不可能让一个女人掌权！何况我还是……”  
“既然你认为无论你有多卖命也根本争不到权，那你到底是为了什么而战斗？钱吗，你已经有很多的钱了。”邵明明摇摇头，拿起那杯橙色的酒仰头一口喝光，“我不是想说我们就有多高尚，但是峻纬为什么搞新绿洲，我想你比我更清楚，他就是那么天真，就是认为这样做是为自己临阵脱逃了灰鹤基金而赎罪，他很清楚自己为什么战斗，所以他才能让我们一群人心甘情愿地为他奔命；可是你呢，我想，连Oliver和Jason的目标都比你清楚，他们就是想报复峻纬出一口气，可是你呢，Ms.Keatin, 可是你呢？”  
邵明明连续好几个的“可是你呢？”把Laura问得心烦意燥，她又捉起一杯紫色的鸡尾酒喝了，“我不战斗我还能做什么……我不继续赢，我还能怎样？！邵明明，你不知道，这一行和公关不同，这一行一次都不能输！”  
“……蒲熠星不是已经输过一次了吗？”  
Laura蓦地瞪大了眼睛：“蒲熠星……你说什么？！蒲熠星？！今天对付维洛斯和捷佳的是他？！”  
“如果你战斗只是为了赢，那输了一次，你就不知道下一次你为什么而战斗了，唯有知道你为什么而战，才能输了也不怕，摔得头破血流也能挣扎起来继续向目标奔跑，”邵明明张了张嘴，犹豫了一下，还是斟酌着言辞说道，“就像你收购高阁以前，那时候你不怕失败，远星科技阵前失利也好，被文韬挤走，赶回欧洲也好，你都毫不泄气，最后才能反将他们一军，因为那时候你很清楚你为什么而战。”  
邵明明没有挑明，但是Laura知道他说的是自己的孩子，然而，如果她肯定过去的自己是目标明确的，不就是在承认现在的自己是一只盲头苍蝇，只懂得舔着金钱的血腥盲目进攻了吗？  
“这一场仗已经放干了高阁的血，想必你是借用了天使基金的银弹才能撑住今天，如果你赢了，天使基金转头就会把你换掉，让别人代替你进入中亚市场；如果你输了，你辛辛苦苦打拼到现在的地位就很有可能保不住。”邵明明深深地叹了一口气，“一场无论胜负都对你毫无好处的战斗，我实在看不出来你为什么一定要坚持下去……我要说的说完了，David，麻烦你送我一下，我喝酒了。”  
这个名字让Laura的神经猛然紧绷，她嗖地站了起来，却见不远处的吧台走过来一个金发蓝眼的高个子青年——David Chamber，那个抛弃了她的男人的儿子David走了过来，他把汽车电子钥匙抛给邵明明，“九洲在楼下的车子里，你先下去，我待会过来。”  
“好。”  
邵明明果断地留下了他们两人，Laura盯着David ，距离上次见到他已经过去快三年了，这个小屁孩现在已经全然脱去了学生气，他长得更像他父亲了。Laura喝得有五六分醉意了，恍惚了好一会儿也没能说出什么话。  
“我知道我没有资格，但是……”David拉开了一点距离，郑重地弯下了腰，“对不起，我爸爸，我爷爷……对不起。”  
Laura瞪得滚圆的眼睛里满布血丝，目眦俱裂：对不起？难道一句对不起，就能让我原谅忘记那些折磨？难道一句对不起，就能平复我这么多年的痛苦？难道一句对不起，就能让我忘记那个应该跟你一样高大俊朗地站在我面前喊我妈妈的孩子？！  
“砰”地一声，却见Laura捉起一只酒杯砸碎在桌面上，David吃了一惊，刚刚站直身体，脖子上就抵上了一片玻璃！  
血，从他脖子上流了下来，也从Laura的手指间流了下来，David盯着近在眼前的那张因积攒多年的恨意而扭曲狰狞的脸，好像也看见了血从她的心口的位置流了下来。  
那是一块空洞了多年的伤。  
David咬了咬牙，闭上了眼睛。  
他一步也没有躲开。  
不知道过了多久，直到耳边都是工作人员焦急地劝吁Laura不要冲动冷静一点的声音，他才觉得脖子上那一道压力离开了，他睁开眼睛，Laura垂下了握着玻璃碎片的手，往后跌了几步，像是浑身的骨头都被抽掉了一般，瘫坐在卡座上，她双眼完全失去了神采，眼泪在往外流，而她却好像完全没有发现。  
“先生！先生你没事吧？”  
“我没事……麻烦你们叫一下救护车。”  
“好的好的，需要我们报警，给你作人证吗？”  
“啊？……不是，我是要送她去医院！”

Laura和David各自在医疗室里处理伤口，邵明明和唐九洲在医院大厅等着，唐九洲埋怨道，“我早就说我和他一起上去！Laura这女人真的不是普通人，你看这闹得！”  
“我倒不这么认为。”邵明明一脸满不在意，“你没发现刚刚是David扶着Laura上救护车的吗？”  
“那又怎么样……”唐九洲挠挠头发，“难道这样她就会放弃狙击新绿洲了吗？能这么容易吗，又不是演电视剧，而且就算她住手了，那还有天使基金呢，Laura只是代表天使基金运营高阁，她不干，天使基金马上换个人代替她不就行了吗？”  
“做事要一步步来，不能着急，就像蒲哥对付维洛斯，也得先去搞定那批富太太买黄金白银才行啊~~”  
“哦，对了，我还没问你这个事情呢！你居然瞒着我！”唐九洲顿时鼓起了腮帮子，“你明知道我多紧张蒲哥，你还瞒着我！还有对付维洛斯和捷佳那么大的事情！你给我从实招来！”  
邵明明眨巴着眼睛，委屈地扁起嘴来，“那蒲哥不让我告诉你，我也不敢自作主张呀~~”  
“那，那捷佳能源又是怎么回事？我就不信了，星动传媒那些股东零零散散的股票就能把它砸成这样？”  
“这可是股票市场啊，你也打听不到蒲哥找到的是哪家资金吗？”  
“我怎么能知道蒲哥有什么神来之笔啊！”  
“九洲，其实这次真的很容易猜，你想，还有什么大机构是认可你蒲哥的能力，愿意支持他的做法的？而且又是可以同时进行大笔买入卖出，在账面上却会显示是分散的账户的？”  
“那肯定是信托基金……啊？”唐九洲一愣，一个很久没有出现过在他脑子里的名字蹦了出来，他当机了好几秒，才嗫嚅着嘀咕，“怎么，怎么可能……”  
“哎，好像可以去拿药了，我先去药房那边！”  
“明明！哎？”唐九洲来不及追上他，手机就响了，他翻过来一看，却是从中国打来的电话，他战战兢兢地点了“接听”，战战兢兢地喊了声“爸”。  
“今天收市价怎么样？”唐万国那边是早上十点，但为了应付昨天那一场鏖战，他也没有睡觉，熬过了美股收市又直接到中国A股开市，精神有些颓靡。  
“嗯，还可以，大家都觉得这是我们在反击了，对我们恢复了信心。”唐九洲说话小心翼翼的，仿佛在汇报工作，“爸，你怎么会……”  
“你以为在中亚地区布置这么重要的粮食基地计划，帝都风控会不紧跟号召，帮助友邻吗？”唐万国看着自己的傻儿子，好笑又好气地摇头，“蒲熠星在新绿洲刚刚通过的时候就找我了，比齐思钧去找王春彧还早几个月呢！”  
“……哦，是，是呢，蒲哥，蒲哥是很厉害……”  
“但我不是因为他厉害才相信他的，”唐万国忽然说道，“我是相信你，你不是给Dreamber买了几百万的新绿洲吗？”  
“……”  
“我相信你能做得到的，儿子。”唐万国顿了顿，“你不会成为我这种人的。”  
唐九洲唰地抬起了眼，他，他怎么会……  
“是我害你被绑架的，”唐万国长长地叹了口气，“对不起，儿子，是爸没有做好。”  
“……没事，过去了，没事了。”唐九洲扭过头去用手背擦了擦眼角，才转了回来，“爸，今年过年我回家。”  
“哦，好是好，可我跟你说，你那姨妈整天想给你说个亲……”  
“我带个人回来。”唐九洲笑了个眉眼弯弯，“你们的未来儿媳妇~~”  
“嗯？”  
翌日，Laura Keatin以健康问题为由辞去高阁集团主席一职，天使基金亦接受其决定，并与当日下午发出通告，高阁集团暂由天使基金接手，由天使基金主席郭培善直接管辖。新绿洲计划股价平稳，或有业内人士认为，此乃两方终于谈妥了条件，偃旗息鼓，维持了四天的空袭和反空袭大战，终于落下帷幕。  
而交割日，就在后天。


	76. Genesis

有什么事情比在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱后睡到自然醒，睁开眼来就看见心上人眼带笑意地看着自己，送上一个早安吻更幸福呢？  
蒲熠星说有的，那就是吻过以后心上人还送上了他最喜欢吃的早餐，就差喂到他嘴边了。  
不过，可能他真的得让人喂才吃得着了。  
“韬韬，这么刺激的吗？”蒲熠星晃了晃把他扣在床头的手铐，好家伙，居然是真的手铐，不是情趣用品，“大清早的，不太好吧？”  
郭文韬笑了个阴险诡诈，“谁知道你会不会又睡完就跑？”  
“……你还挺记仇。”蒲熠星扁嘴，“那不是情势所迫嘛！我要是露面了，他们一定会提防……”  
“我不管，反正那么多笔账，我一笔一笔跟你算。”郭文韬拿起一块烤得香脆的面包递到他嘴边，在他要咬的时候“嗖”地又拉远了，“咔擦”一下自己吃了，“钥匙我就藏在屋里了，蒲同学你加油，我相信以你的聪明才智不用两个小时就能出来，还能赶上开市哦~~”  
“……你真的把我扔这里啦？！”眼看郭文韬起身，还坏心地当着他的面脱掉睡衣换上西装，蒲熠星才发现他是说真的，“后天十二点就到交割日了，你要玩儿也先把正事处理好……嗯……”  
郭文韬抓住他的头发吻住他，把他没说完的话堵了回去，在他嘴边轻声说道：“这次交给我，没事的。”  
“……他始终是你爸。”  
“我知道，”郭文韬抚过他的脸，“但你们才是我的家人。”  
“……真的不给我点提示吗？”  
“你这么聪明，用不着的。”郭文韬捏一下他的脸，“晚上见。”  
“……嗯。”  
无数个熟悉的过去，以及无数个可期的未来，在这一句“晚上见”中重叠，手铐发出猛烈的一声哐当，脱离床框，掉落在枕头上。  
郭文韬蒙了，跌进被褥里瞪大了眼睛，“你什么时候找到的钥匙？！”  
“在你骚里骚气地换衣服的时候，我已经在那片你咬过的吐司面包里找到钥匙了，”蒲熠星揉了揉手腕，“利用‘已经检查过的东西不会再被检查’的心理让我忽略它，这个点子挺好的，但是这么斯文地只咬一口就放下的吃相明显不是你的风格啊~~我都见过你吞噬掉多少块红宝石蛋糕了！”  
“……场外信息不算！……干嘛，我要上班了……”  
“那你只能迟到了。”  
“……十五分钟。”  
“看不起谁！二十五！”  
“二十！”

洛克菲勒建筑群中央下沉广场，阳光洒在已经凝结成冰的喷水池上，浮光耀眼,穿着厚实冬服的小孩嬉闹着溜冰，金光闪闪的希腊神话人物普罗米修斯飞翔的雕像下，David握着一台switch发呆。  
“怎么了？”戴着毛线帽和墨镜的Karen Sheely捧着两杯奶昔回来，她顺着David的目光看去，日光中，高阁大厦楼顶那颗蓝色钻石造型灯折射着强烈的反光，通体发白，刺眼得很，“你在想什么？”  
近日高阁和Ted Food Factory龙争虎斗，不可开交，作为高阁原来的继承人，Karen 觉得他不可能什么想法都没有。  
“我想什么有什么用，想又成不了真。”David摇摇头，把switch放回Karen的手提包里，接过一杯奶昔喝了一口，“Dreamber还太弱小了，在这场斗争中连个小卒都不算。”  
“我倒不这么觉得。”Karen到底是Ted Food Factory名正言顺的大小姐，可能她无心生意，但不代表她完全不懂生意，“Qi教过我下中国象棋，中国象棋里，棋子没有大小之分，只有走法不同，只要我们走对了自己的走法，卒也可以吃帅。”  
David诧异地转过头，“可是我们又不是在下棋……”  
“那也只是走法不一样而已，你看Qi和Jacky熬了那么多天，不都是每天一个新走法吗？”Karen双手支脸，摆了个网红卖萌拍照姿势，“我也一样，只要我定好我的走法，谁说我不能当女明星！”  
David被她逗笑了，伸手去握住她的指尖，“好，那我就按照自己的走法慢慢走，总会等到机会把落单的帅干掉！”  
“不用等机会了，现在就上吧。”却听背后传来一个慢悠悠的声音，David回过头去，好一会才认出了人，“你是郭……郭文韬？”  
“对，感谢你还记得我。”  
David讪笑，“灰鹤基金的始作俑者，想忘记你可太难了。”  
“我知道我说什么你都会觉得是我害你丢了高阁，我也不打算解释。”  
“哦，那你真酷。”David站了起来，“Karen我们走吧……”  
“我打算直接帮你把高阁拿回来。”  
“？！”

“收购高阁？！”唐九洲差点把午饭喷了出来，他嘴都来不及擦就去摸自己老板的额头，“你没发烧吧？”  
David嫌弃地打开他的手，“你才有病！我是认真的！”  
“天使基金虽然不是什么大财团，但它是首屈一指的大投行，欧洲几大银行都看它脸色行事的，我们凭什么从人家嘴里抢肉啊！”  
“我这是跟你蒲哥学的啊，”David道，“他想要打击Karma的时候，也没有直接狙击Karma而是打击维洛斯的期货市场，逼它放弃主战场……”  
“我听懂了，就是你打算通过狙击天使基金，逼它放弃高阁对吧？”唐九洲顺了顺被吓哽了的呼吸，“但是体量差太远了，而且蒲哥实际上也没对维洛斯造成什么损伤，只是拖延了它一天，吓唬了一下维洛斯的董事，借他们的手去钳制Oliver罢了。你想在高阁身上故技重施是不可能的，你看闹这么大，也就是Laura辞职而已，可是有什么用啊，她上午宣布辞职，你看下午郭培善就直接接管了。我们没那个能力给他们造成压力的……”  
“我们不能，但是有人可以啊。”  
“谁？”  
“郭文韬……”  
“你说什么？”唐九洲一愣，“文韬？！他是有本事可那是他爸！他能有啥办法！”  
“不是他，是他说他有办法。”David按住唐九洲的肩膀让他不要一惊一乍，“他让明天一开市我们就死命买高阁的股份，不管多贵都买，然后他也已经准备好了借5%的高阁股份给我们，那是Fund Express通过散户买的。”  
“我们就算死命买，也不可能买超过15%的，何况天使基金手上有67%……”  
“九洲，你相不相信郭文韬？”David忽然问道，“他是你的朋友。”  
“我不是不相信他，但是……”  
“但是他曾经孤注一掷，偏激固执得让你觉得可怕，对吗？”David道，“我比你更害怕，如果不是他搞出来一个灰鹤基金，也不会让King和Laura有机可乘。但是今天我看着他的时候，我觉得他跟三年前有点不一样。”  
“怎么说？”  
“怎么说啊……”David眨眨眼，使劲想了一会该怎么形容，“哦，对了，就觉得他有点儿像你和蒲熠星了。”  
“啊？”  
“我也说不上来那是什么感觉，但是，九洲，我一向看人的直觉都很准，我当初能一眼看中你，那现在我也觉得郭文韬是可以相信的，这一把你敢不敢跟我？”  
唐九洲有些意外地看着David，他们合作这么久，这还是第一次他旗帜鲜明地表示“以我为准”的态度，他想，也许自己不需要在他身边待很久了：“你是老板，我当然听你的。”  
David笑了，像是拿下了重要副本的boss的第一血，尽管仍未胜利，但仍然充满信心。  
唐九洲也对他充满信心。  
一个普通的街角咖啡店，William Blues一边呷着2.5美元一杯的下午茶特价冰美式，一边看着对面的男子皱眉，“我还没找你，你居然自己来了？怎么，想学三年前你男朋友那样先自首吗？”  
“Blues警官，我其实非常尊重你，也很佩服你，绝少人能一直在巨额金钱诱惑下保持正直和公正，对一切利益说不的，说实在的，我认识的人里面，你是第一个。”郭文韬看了看他搁在桌子的手机，仍然是他三年前用的那个，已经满是刮痕了，却仍然没有更换，“我听蒲熠星说过，你的心愿是为家乡所遭受的劫难，向那些贪得无厌的资本家报仇。”  
Blues失笑，轻轻摇了摇头，“看来你们和好了？”  
“对，我们很好，所以我想送你一份礼物作谢礼。”郭文韬倒是一点也不尴尬，“我决定帮你一把，当年造成冰岛危机的最大帮凶，提供了十九个律师团队去驳斥冰岛证监会的调查员，垄断七个国家信誉评估机构好让美国资本大举进驻的那家公司，我能让它从纽交所消失……嘛，至少消失一个月吧。”  
“……你愿意帮我？！”Blues瞪大了眼睛，“小郭总，不是拿我开玩笑吧？”  
“我不要这个称呼了。”郭文韬笑笑，“我有比这更重要的东西。”  
Blues鹰隼般的眼睛又开始凝神定魄地盯着对方了，每次只要他摆出这样的眼神，对方都会抖落一些蛛丝马迹，不管是心虚的怯懦，还是自负的傲慢，总会有那么一些隐藏在心里的阴暗会浮现出来——  
然而郭文韬没有，从前他身上那股拧巴已经完全消失了，他现在光明正大地把一切的情绪向他人展现，他不怕宣示他的快乐与幸福，不怕曲折的世事和刻薄的命运听见他的笑声就降临惩罚，因为他确信他拥有了一些无论如何都不会失去的东西。  
蒲熠星，你当年自首就是为了得到这么一个郭文韬吗？  
“那我就接受你的礼物。”William Blues把警徽拍到桌子上，“走，带你去赖克斯岛半日游吧！”


	77. Genesis

“下周一我妈生日，你记得回来。”  
隔着一个大西洋，郭培善远在欧洲的妻子正在视频电话里提醒他，“她一天没咽气，你一天都……”  
“我知道她才是天使基金最大持股人，你不必每次都提醒我，Janet.”电话这边，郭培善一副已经很疲惫的模样，他干脆拿起手机，转过去环绕酒店房间拍了一圈，“没有别人，你放心了吧？”  
“……我不是这个意思，”Janet眼角的鱼尾纹扯了一下，像是压抑住了瞪眼的动作，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
郭培善关掉视频，躺在了大班椅上，把领带扯开，沉沉地呼了口气，他都已经五十二岁，就算现在搞个小四小五，也来不及培养另一个郭文韬了。  
认识郭培善的人都说他狠，每个被天使基金盯上的公司最后都会被拆卖销售，不管是多悠久的品牌，他都不打算经营下去，一心把利益最大化。2000年，他协助英国沃达丰集团收购了德国著名的机械制造厂曼内斯曼，遭到德国政府乃至民众一致反对，他们组织了游行示威和商业抵制，试图挽救本国民族工业，但理想总是骨感的，1150亿英镑砸出去以后，曼内斯曼便抛弃了所谓的民族使命感，沃达丰成功并购，成为了欧洲历史上最大的并购案。  
自此以后，“天使基金”这个名字有了和字面意义完全相反的感观，它所出现的每一个地区的证券交易所，同板的公司，从老板到杂工都不得不精神紧张三天，生怕自己成为下一个被天使圣光笼罩的猎物。  
但是说起香港的金融巨子，大家都只会想到李嘉诚，甚少人知道有郭培善，倒也不是因为他天生低调不爱张扬，而是一旦宣传自己，就免不了要提及他如何赚到第一桶金：而在传统东亚文化里，靠娶了一个有钱女人发家并不是值得大书其书的功德。  
郭培善是在十八岁时认识妻子Janet Thriland的。那是1986年，他还是一个在报馆里负责校对的小工，Janet是投资这个报馆的荷兰富商的女儿，他统共就见过她两次——一次开年致辞，一次年终尾牙，那穿着雅致洋装订制高跟鞋的大小姐，本不该和他有任何交集。  
那一年发生了一件震惊中外的大事——退役空军老兵王锡爵驾驶着一架货运飞机，在没有任何通报的情况下从台湾出发，降落在厦门机场，打破了大陆和台湾38年的冰封局面，让很多当年跑到了台湾的老兵在耆耄之年有机会重回内地和家人团聚，而王锡爵也如愿以偿，能够陪伴年老父亲，留在了大陆居住。  
一个人，一架货机，横跨台海，途中任何时候都有可能被当作敌机击落，哪怕着陆了也随时会被打成间谍，然而他就这么单枪匹马地闯过来了，以一人之力，撬动了僵持多年的政治局面——这给了郭培善莫大的勇气和鼓舞，谁说一个人就无能为力，只要看准时机，计算到位，一个人就能翻天覆地。  
于是，当年终尾牙有被拖欠薪酬的工人冲上主席台时，他毫不犹豫地挡在了老板面前，挨了结结实实的一刀，换取了Janet小姐一个月的精心照料，而在他出院后，她依旧有事没事就到报馆去让他教她中文，他就知道他撬动了属于自己的那一片天地了；后来他们结婚了，他在报馆担当总编，不止挖掘了好几个深受大众喜爱的专栏作家，还运用起了媒体的力量，开辟了金融栏目，让更多人了解股票期货这些概念，同年，他发起呼吁，方便股民投资，合并了香港四个证券交易所——包括第一个由华人创办的远东证券交易所，最终，四所合并为统一的香港联合交易所，就是现在的亚洲金融中心港交所。  
郭培善一辈子都精打细算，运筹帷幄，算无遗策，郭文韬完美地继承了他的数学天赋——但可惜，郭文韬本身就是他失算的结果。  
要是郭文韬资质平凡，人品普通，可能Janet还会当作施舍怜悯，让他们母子依傍一下沾点儿光，但他偏偏优秀出色，而且比起混血的郭文浩，长得更像郭培善，Janet不得不担心自己的儿子失去眷宠，坚决不肯让他把他们母子接到香港，甚至连他每一次到北京，她都要跟着，包括那次他去参加郭文韬的生日会，她更是处心积累地要给一个十岁小孩难堪。  
郭培善知道自己亏欠郭文韬母子很多，但他没有办法，他有他的苦衷，他只能一直等待时机，到合适的时候，再给他补偿。  
第一次，是郭文浩锒铛入狱时，他想让他到美国来读书，但他拒绝了，仍然留在北京陪母亲；第二次，是他母亲意外去世时，他再次提出让他到天使基金工作，然而他坚持要留在帝都风控，要凭自己的努力往上爬；第三次，是天使基金董事局出现空位，他想让他多做业绩，好推荐他进去，然而反而被Laura利用，棋差一着。  
他开始不耐烦了，到底不是从小带在身边的，就是没有大儿子听话；直到这次天使基金瞄准了新绿洲，他明明和周峻纬那么熟，不但不帮忙游说，甚至帮着他反击，他才彻底明白过来了，这个儿子已经完全不受他控制了。  
从出生开始，他就是他的失算。  
罢了，他想，反正他还有机会修正，那个因丧子之痛而让郭文浩坐25年牢的大法官已经因为贪污受贿被拉下台了，最快明年，他就可以把郭文浩捞出来了。  
老奶奶最心疼这个外孙，到时让文浩多多跟她说说自己受的苦，说动老人家把股份转移到他名下完全是可行的，而这个儿子对自己言听计从，到时候他就不会再被Janet的家族把持天使基金了。  
再等一会，再等一会就好了……  
“郭先生，抱歉，让你久等了。”拿着房卡进门的模特儿经纪人态度周到，“Mitchell刚从加纳走完秀回来，飞机晚点了一下。”  
“没关系，”郭培善笑得很和善，任由红发绿眼的Mitchell猫儿一样把他缠住，挥挥手让经纪人退出去，“我最不怕的就是等。”  
任何好东西都值得等，新绿洲也是，他不怕再等48小时。

“嗯嗯嗯，这个好吃，不错不错……这个咖啡豆也很香，我也要一包……哎呀这西生菜也好脆！做三明治也好吃！”  
早上九点，Ted Food Factory的员工餐厅坐了两个让员工们纷纷避让的人——躲开老板是世界上所有社畜的共同点，哪怕老板长得很帅也不例外。  
“行了行了，我让餐厅经理把食材原样给你进货，每份五包还送货上门，可以了吧？”周峻纬看着蒲熠星点了满桌子的菜，这边啃两口那边尝两嘴，哭笑不得地把餐盘挪开，空出一块地方来放IPAD，“蒲大师，先想想今天怎么应对好吗？”  
蒲熠星擦擦嘴，摇头道：“莫有得法子。我连期货都炒了一遍了，真的莫得有法子了。”  
“……那你还这么淡定地找我吃早餐？！”  
“那韬韬昨天出去以后就没回来了，我又饿了，全纽约最好的食材肯定在Ted Food Factory的员工餐厅嘛！我只认识你一个人是有这里的员工卡的，不找你蹭饭找谁！”蒲熠星理直气壮，“但我还是觉得你们菜单有些单一了，不然考虑一下引进川菜……”  
“文韬去干什么了？”周峻纬从一串长长的的垃圾话里找到了有效信息，“他昨天发了一条微信给我，让我今天一开市就买高阁的股票，不管多贵都买……”  
“我不知道，”蒲熠星气定神闲地喝着咖啡，“他说交给他就好，那我干嘛操心？”  
“你一点也不担心他做出什么极端的举动吗？”周峻纬仍然有些担忧，“文韬狠起来……”  
“唉，他现在有家室拖累了，不会再那么拼了。”端到嘴边的咖啡杯掩饰了蒲熠星的笑意，“原来有时候拖一下后腿感觉也挺好的。”  
“……你俩真是天生一对。”  
“我非常认同你的观点。”蒲熠星喝光最后一口咖啡，指了指饭堂的电视机，“开电视吧，差不多开市了。”  
“嗯。”  
满以为开市以后会出现像之前那样让人喘不过气的鏖战，然而今天新绿洲和高阁的情况非常稳定，买入卖出都比较缓和，虽然能看出有人——Dreamber和Ted Food Factory两家在一直买入高阁的股票，但反观高阁也一样在大手买入新绿洲，这依旧是两军对垒，但好像打练习赛，规规矩矩，按部就班。  
周峻纬和蒲熠星就坐在餐厅里看着，一直到十点半，周峻纬才忍不住问道：“这是怎么回事啊？就算我和David继续买下去，那市场上的流通股全买了也只有33%啊，压根不够抵抗天使基金对高阁的67%控股……”  
“但是否决一项议题只需要30%就行了。”蒲熠星解释道，“这是《高阁法》，是高阁内部的制度，你没在那里待过不知道，我，韬韬和九洲都是知道的。”  
“所以你的意思是，文韬想让我们抢够30%的股份，那么即使高阁购入再多新绿洲，到时候仍然可以否决高阁进驻中亚的计划，只做纯分红的股东，不参与实际运营？”周峻纬说着说着，自己都摇头了，“没有意义啊，高阁背后是天使基金，只要天使基金开闸放水，注资增持，一下子就能把我们的股份稀释到少于30%了……除非文韬有什么方法，能让天使基金不增持？”  
“……”蒲熠星不说话了，指尖轻轻扣着空了的咖啡杯杯壁，似有所想，“峻纬，你能不能查到Laura在这周接触过的股票经纪？”  
“可以是可以，但是高阁就有自己的投资部，她为什么要找外面的股票经纪？”  
“你忘了吗，当初King也是找的外部的人合作啊，”蒲熠星指了指周峻纬，“假如她……不管了，你先帮我找，我也去联系一下韬韬。”  
“好。”周峻纬再看了一眼股市行情，上午股市快收市了，他默默打开通讯录，希望下午也能继续如此平静祥和。


	78. Genesis

郭培善看着高阁和新绿洲后面的两个数字你蹦我跳，心里的想法和周峻纬是一样的，甚至乎对郭文韬有些失望，一向聪明过人的他怎么就想出这种垂死挣扎的招数呢，除了平白消耗流动资金，有什么实际作用吗？  
然而在他打通Janet的电话后，他的想法就完全改变了：“你说什么？”  
“我说我不能支持你的做法，”Janet的语气冷冰冰的，“之前高阁已经为了新绿洲的事情而消耗了巨额资金了，眼下不仅没有吃掉新绿洲，甚至连盟友都退出了，这个时候你让天使基金再为它注资增持股份，我不能支持。”  
“你一向都不管公司的运营，为什么这个时候跟我斗气？”Janet的母亲年事已高，指名了Janet作股权执行人，但这么多年她都是听他的，郭培善实在搞不明白她怎么突然和自己唱反调。  
“我没有跟你斗气，我是为我儿子着想。”Janet道，“你这么执着新绿洲，也不过是想证明自己不会输而已。你别想动天使基金的钱，那都是文浩的。”  
“你在说什么？”郭培善莫名其妙，这种熟悉的怨气是……“Janet，我不知道是什么人在你面前说我的坏话，但你要知道我现在做的一切都是为了文浩，我已经在想办法把他捞出来了，但你得给我时间，同样，也得让我好好运营公司，公司强大了才有话语权，不然我们怎么救文浩呢？”  
“不用你说我也知道要救文浩，但我还是那句话，我不会动天使基金的，天使基金里一张文书纸都只能是文浩的。”Janet态度强硬，甩下一句话就把视频电话关掉了。  
“夫人，其实你不用跟先生交代那么多，老太太早就把公司的股份都转给了文浩少爷了，”跟随她多年的老佣人给Janet捶着肩膀，“等你接他出来，天使基金自然就是少爷的了。”  
Janet深深地叹了口气，是啊，她干嘛还和他交代那么多呢？明明儿子已经有着最多的股权，为什么她还是那么不放心，一直都瞒着他，欺骗他那些股份仍然在她母亲手中，她仍然是她的股权执行人呢？  
到底是想维持鹣鲽情深的假象，还是父慈子孝的伪装？  
都不是，也许正是她内心深处早就明白了，在郭培善心里她们就只是比较好控制的棋子而已，一旦他知道股权在郭文浩手中，他肯定会对他软硬兼施，逼他把股权执行人变成他；文浩自小就对他言听计从，渴求他的赞可，他一定会答应的，到时候，他就真的要在监狱里待够25年，直到郭培善七八十岁了，不再恋慕权力了，才有机会重见天日。  
只不过是她这么多年来都在欺骗自己罢了，她把怨恨都发泄在郭文韬母子身上，却偏偏对真正无情的人视而不见。  
她有些感激那个匿名的模特儿经纪人发给她的视频了，是这段视频戳破了她最后一丝幻想。  
Mitchell Tumble，天使基金的广告代言人，如果不是这段影片，她都不知道原来每年几千万的代言费，都是郭培善在用公款养情妇。  
郭文韬母子都没从她手中刮走过这么多钱啊！  
Janet握紧了手机：“通知杨律师过来。”  
“好的，要先告诉杨律师是什么事情，好让他准备文件吗？”  
“就告诉他……”Janet深呼吸一口气，“我要离婚。”

在这个惊心动魄的交割日前一天，严格来说是前一天的下午，大家见证了一个反常的迹象：一方面高阁的股价居高不下，徐徐上升，另一方面，却又有大批散户卖出高阁的股票，下午开市不到一小时，Dreamber和Ted Food Factory就已经购入了25%的高阁股票，加上郭文韬借给唐九洲的5%，他们已经牢牢掌握了30%的否决权，可以说是顺利地阻止了天使基金通过高阁而加入新绿洲计划了。  
后来财经报道分析起来，都会把这归结于新绿洲幸运：那天下午开市前半小时，天使基金最大的股东股权执行人Janet通过网络宣布将与郭培善结束三十年的婚姻，尽管她没有表明这是否会改变郭培善在天使基金里的地位，但看今天高阁遭人恶意收购，郭培善却一直没有注资增持，很明显，他已经失去了天使基金这个靠山，高阁现在是孤军作战了。  
所有人都认为在大笔收购以后便是大笔抛售，做空高阁，趁低吞并——这场持续多日的大战终于看见了结局的端倪，众人都赶紧趁价格还在高位把高阁股票卖出，生怕自己会成为最后一茬被薅羊毛的，便造成了这种“股价越高越多人卖掉”的奇怪迹象。  
但真的只是因为“幸运”一个词而已吗？  
不是的，当局者这次比旁观者清醒多了。  
“好，支票我准备好了，你到时候给那个经纪人吧……不好意思，明明，要你去做这种跌份的事……铂金包是什么东西？算了算了你解释我也不懂，反正没问题，我买我买，谢谢了！”  
郭文韬刚刚挂了电话，车水马龙的广场行人中，忽然闪出一个人影，往他腰后抵上了一个硬物，在他耳边威胁道：“别动，不然杀了你。”  
“……你要杀我就只有在床上干死我这个选择。”郭文韬回头就敲了一下威胁者的头，“口音也不变一下就来吓唬我！”  
“你郭文韬胆大包天，是那么容易被吓唬到的吗？”蒲熠星揉了揉被敲痛的地方，委屈道，“你有没有想过要是Janet知道是你爆料的，可能会反过来大力支持郭培善收购新绿洲？她可一直都视你为眼中钉……”  
“她以为她现在就不知道吗，她只是借这个机会把郭培善踢走，为自己儿子铺路，”郭文韬耸耸肩，他拉着蒲熠星到路边的长椅坐下，“但我已经把他儿子也说服了，所以才敢这么做。”  
蒲熠星皱眉：“你居然说服了他？”你可是害他坐牢的罪魁祸首啊。  
“严格来说是Blues警官说服了他，”郭文韬有点不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，“Blues说只要他配合提供天使基金这些年来的罪证，他可以给他提供plea deal.加上我跟他保证他出来以后，天使基金一定会完整地归他打理，他不必再被父亲压制。他那么精明，肯定会想到这是一个好机会，把一切都推到郭培善身上……”  
“韬韬，你真的要这么做吗？”蒲熠星对他小心翼翼的布局毫无兴趣，反而问起了别的，“那可是要让他坐牢的……”  
郭文韬语气坚定，“就是因为他是我父亲，我很清楚他的能力比我强多少，如果我不抛弃姿态，用阴险招数把他往死里整，我们根本不可能赢……但话又说回来，他做事那么小心，郭文浩能不能找到证据也是一个问题。反正我只是想挑拨他们的关系，这就足够让Janet为了保护儿子而放弃他了……你是不是觉得我用这种腌臜的手段很丢人……”  
“……傻瓜。”蒲熠星一直看著他说，直到他惴惴不安地询问才长叹了一口气，伸手把他揽入怀里，“我是担心他吗，我是担心你。如果郭文浩真的出来了，又当了天使基金的主事人，那你……”  
“那我不是还有你吗？”郭文韬笑道，“怎么，我们俩强强联手，还怕他吗？”  
“……郭文韬你果然胆大包天。”蒲熠星噗嗤一下笑了，他松开手，拿出手机来，“那我也不能输，给你看一个东西。”  
郭文韬好奇地往他肩上靠，瞄向手机屏幕，他眼睛瞬间就瞪大了：“虽然说过好多遍了，但我还是要再说一遍。”  
“什么？”  
“老子我的眼光真是太好了！”  
人来人往的广场不缺谈情说爱的情侣，就算多一对也不会很突兀。  
蒲熠星这么想着，从善如流地接住了这个伴着欢呼赞美而来的亲吻。  
广场上的大钟敲响了整点报时，四点，股市收市了，今晚十二点后，便是交割日了。

洛克菲勒广场中心的圣诞树已经搭建好了，璀璨的灯饰会一直维持到一月中旬，它是那么的明亮炫丽，照耀着广场上开心快乐的游人，毕竟一年到头了，是该趁着圣诞假期放松一下了。  
郭培善站在高阁大厦的楼顶，那盏蓝色的钻石造型灯和圣诞树遥相辉映，六十多年了，它一直象征着这个金融世界的龙头老大，谁都想拥有这颗“蓝钻心脏”。  
他早该想到，谁都想拥有的，包括他那个淡薄世情的儿子。  
“我想不明白你到底在做什么。”郭培善把目光从满城灯火中收回，转向他身边的人，“我早就说过要让你进天使基金，让你当高阁的主事人，是你自己拒绝的，现在你却又把我逼到如此地步。你到底想干什么啊，儿子？”  
“不怪你看不透，连我也是最近才知道自己到底想干什么。”是他给了我前进的方向。郭文韬把肉麻的话都藏在了心里，他看着郭培善，语气冷静坚定，“现在你无论如何都无法进入新绿洲计划的了。过了交割日，我和峻纬会把股份全部卖给David，他拿着30%的股份，又是专业的建筑师，你认为你和他，谁在高阁的影响力会更大呢？股东们投票的时候，是听你的还是他？再说了，那些股份并不是你的，而是天使基金的，你不过是代为行使股东权，你认为Janet阿姨还会让你继续做高阁的主席吗？”  
郭培善哂笑，“文韬，你什么都像我，唯独把感情看得太重。是，你Janet阿姨跟我在私人感情上是破裂了，但在商言商，难道她有能力运营这盘生意吗？她还是要留着我，让我把天使基金运营得更好，再完完整整地交到文浩手上的。”  
“说得对，在商言商，那我们就说生意，高阁在新绿洲上烧了多少钱你是知道的，起码12亿美金，这笔钱已经远远超过了高阁的流动资金池，我想Laura还向天使基金借了钱，但看你的态度，我想，大概5到6亿美金，对吧？”郭文韬一笔一笔地和他算起了账目来，“但是以你的性格，你会真金白银地把流动资金给她吗？羊毛出自羊身上，你最后给她的钱，其实是天使基金把持有的高阁股份抵押给了证券行换来的，对不对？”  
郭培善心中大惊，但面目上还是维持着冷静，“就算是又怎样，现在高阁的股价这么高，在证券行那里信用很好……”  
“常规来说是的，但这次不是，现在每个人都觉得天使基金放弃了高阁，我们随时会做空高阁，所以高阁的信用一点也不好。”郭文韬指了指手腕，示意时间，“明天你就得平仓了，你猜证券行在这个时候，是会要你赶紧把股票以高价买回去，还是赌后面我们会不会做空高阁，等手上的股票都跌到保证金也没了再卖？现在股价那么高，天使基金是不会花这笔钱的，那你哪里来的钱去把股票赎回？你无法赎回，那券商自然会卖给别人，你猜他们第一个找上的买家会是谁，周峻纬还是David Chamber？”  
“……你一开始瞄准的就是我抵押给券商的40%，而不是市面上的零散股票，对不对？”郭培善恍然大悟，“你让他们不管多贵都买入高阁的股票，就是为了把股价抬高，然后切断我的资金来源……”  
“这我可不敢居功，你不是说了嘛，我的缺点是重感情，我一开始真的以为你是真心实意帮助Laura的，我真的只是想要那30%的否决权罢了。但是有个人看出来了，他觉得你不可能损害自己一分钱利益的，果然他猜对了。”郭文韬没说名字，但是光看他那翘起来的嘴角就知道那个人是谁了，“如果你不是想着打赢这一仗就把剩下的高阁股票全部抛掉，做空高阁，拿钱走人，把新绿洲的股份转移到天使基金，我们是无法动得了你的，但是你太贪了，你完全没有关心过高阁的存亡，是你亲手把高阁归还到了真的在乎它的人手上的！”  
“关心，在乎？文韬你在说什么？”郭培善反而笑了起来，“做生意而已，就跟下棋一样，这次我技不如人输了，如此而已。”  
“不止这一局，只要下棋人依旧是你，你就一定还是会输给那些关心企业死活的人。”郭文韬却道，“我认识一个小朋友，他做了个程序来预测所有操盘手的行事模式，但我不需要这个程序也能知道你会如何行事，就比如说，哪怕一点绯闻也没有，但既然你会找到我母亲，你就一定会再找其他女人，那我就只要盯着你，你早晚还是会露出这个破绽的。”  
“……是你？！”郭培善一直平稳的语调终于出现了一丝怒火，他瞪大眼睛，揪住他的衣领，难以置信地质问，“是你告诉Janet的？你……你！你太恶毒了！你，你连你自己的父亲都怀疑！”  
“对，你是我的父亲，一辈子都是，我没得选！”郭文韬挣开他的手，但他力气很大，他不得不推了他一把，把推倒在地上，“但是我可以选谁来当我的家人，我选了他，我选了他们！我不要你了！我不需要你了！”  
郭培善浑身一颤，这句“我不需要你了”像一道雷一样劈在他头上，他知道郭文韬完全自由了，他不再需要他的关注和认可了，不会再为了他的赞许而奋不顾身了。  
“文韬……”他腿脚颤抖地站起来，郭文韬伸了伸手，却还是没有搀扶，“能不能为我做最后一件事……就当作是为了你的母亲？”  
“……”  
“我只想要一个脱身的机会。”郭文韬的沉默让他知道他答应了，“我不乞求，就用这蓝钻心脏来换，好不好？”  
“……明天中午十二点前我要见到合同，就这样。”  
郭文韬说罢，转身就走了，那些动人而虚假的感情，如同巨大的肥皂泡，好看是好看，但一戳就破——而如今，它们已经困不住他了，他冲出了那个无人为他鼓掌的生日会，拥抱屋外那片更加灿烂的星光。


	79. Genesis

交割日这一天，郭文韬很早就出门上班了，同时给蒲熠星布置了满满当当的“工作”：带猫去洗澡，体检，打针，然后买找装修公司把家里重新装修——他说他还是喜欢有飘窗的那个房间，要把那个房间弄成大的主人套房，最后还得在晚上六点准时去接他下班，说晚一分钟都不会饶了他。  
蒲熠星看着那工作清单发笑，他知道这是他不想他插手高阁的事情，才会使唤他去干活，分散他的注意力；他也领了这份心意，送了他出门上班以后，便哼唧哼唧地和那只肥硕健壮的短毛猫斗智斗力，在被它蹬了两脚穿心腿以后，才成功把它捉进了外出箱。  
“你这只猫！色令智昏！跟你主人一样！”  
蒲熠星看了一眼四肢平摊地享受宠物店小姐姐店员按摩的猫，忿忿不平地揉了揉胸口，低头去刷手机。  
手机上推送的热点新闻，全都是关于高阁和Dreamber达成并购协议的，即日起，David Chamber手握57%的高阁股权，重新成为高阁的大股东。  
这如同武侠小说的太子复国情节迅速占领了各大财经板块，也成了齐思钧离开星动传媒前做的最后一次专题报道——这是后话，当蒲熠星看着记者招待会上依旧淡定自若的郭培善和稍稍掩饰不了激动兴奋的David，心里盘算的却是另一回事。  
不对，David本来就有30%的股份，那就是郭培善只卖给了他27%，剩下的40%呢？在券商那里吗，哪怕郭培善没有能力赎回，但郭文韬难道就放任它抵押在券商那里，任由它变成流通股票？  
蒲熠星一肚子的问号，他很想问一下郭文韬这是怎么回事，但他既然答应了不管这事，而且按这牌面看，也已经是他们大获全胜了，不仅新绿洲没有被恶意收购，甚至把高阁夺了回来，足够在美国金融史上留下浓重的笔迹了，那他也没有必要问得那么详细。  
毕竟他已经是一个被取消了牌照的，不能再当操盘手的人了。  
晚上，他照顾好了猫大爷，联系了几个唐九洲推荐的靠谱装修公司，连方案都初步谈好了，才带着一公文包的方案到高阁集团去接郭文韬。  
郭文韬看着那几份方案笑得合不拢嘴，“蒲经理工作效率也太高了！要是所有甲方都跟你一样干脆，乙方公司不都得半夜笑醒！”  
“那我的甲方是VVVVIP啊，当然得好好服侍！”蒲熠星一点也不谦虚地邀功，他指了指自己的脸，“甲方爸爸奖励一下呗？”  
郭文韬把方案拢好，放回公文包里，“来，我带你去看风景！”  
“什么风景啊？”蒲熠星不解，已经被郭文韬抢过了公文包，拉着他的手往天台走去，凛冽的夜风吹得他裹了裹大衣，“这跟PNC那里看出去也没什么差别嘛，加班的时候还没看够吗？”  
“你能不能浪漫一点，你看那圣诞树，还有四周的圣诞灯饰，绝对比我们在PNC加班时看到的好看吧？”郭文韬指了指远方，“起码这些都不是有人在加班弄出来的窗格子。”  
蒲熠星笑了，对，起码这些是真正的快乐，而不是一边剥削工人劳动一边赞美夜色醉人，“可以啊，郭经理，现在抓得住我的心理了，还真的说不过你了。”  
“……你觉得我这次做得怎么样？”郭文韬突然问道，小心翼翼的语气像是等待老师抽问的小学生，“及格吗？”  
“股市没大跌，股价没下滑，新绿洲没被影响，高阁拿回来了，甚至连天使基金这种国际游资也暂时没有找到办法收割中亚，何止及格，简直满分了。”蒲熠星由衷地称赞道，“我早就说过了嘛，就算不是小郭总，郭文韬也一样能做出让人惊讶的成绩的。”  
“……蒲熠星，你以后想做什么？”郭文韬问，“你在纽约已经臭名昭著了，没有人愿意雇用你，你甚至不能去交易所当一名交易员。”  
“让你养我啊，不好吗？”蒲熠星随口开了个玩笑，但他笑着笑着，却发现郭文韬凝着眼睛看着他，亮晶晶的眼睛里满是期待，这才正经了起来，“认真的吗？嗯……再想想呗，天无绝人之路，不做金融行业了我就做点别的吧，不然我写剧本也行，把我们这些内幕都爆料出来，说不定还能捧个小金人哦~~”  
“可我觉得你还是当白武士的时候最帅，也最适合你。”  
蒲熠星摇头，“你刚刚也说了，我都这样了还当什么白武士……”  
“那你当老板不就行了吗？”郭文韬说着，低头从公文包里拿出了一份合同，一份并不是蒲熠星带过来的装修合同，他往后一步，捧着它单膝跪了下去，“蒲熠星，我们结婚吧。”  
“……哈啊？！”尽管自己也是个不按理出牌的人，但这下蒲熠星的确是彻底蒙了，直接破音，“你在说什么？！”  
“我想来想去，就只有这颗钻石配得上你。”郭文韬手里的是高阁集团40%的股权书，“售出人”上写着郭文韬，就只等他在“购入人”那一栏签名了，“你愿不愿意让你的名字和我的名字出现在同一份具有法律效力的文件上？”  
蓝钻心脏，整个纽约金融世界的中心，半个多世纪以来，起伏跌宕的剧情一直围绕它展开，而如今，他用它向他求婚：也许我们没有办法拿到一张合法的婚书，但是不要紧，我允诺你一份同样具有法律效力的未来，我允诺你一个你所热爱的世界，我允诺你不管风霜雨雪，我们以后一定同路并肩。  
轰隆隆的声音在漆黑中爆响，不是蒲熠星激动的心跳，而是在洛克菲勒广场上绽放的烟花，明丽璀璨的烟火点燃了整个夜空，金红银白的火光连续发了420发，在星空中打下了属于他的号码；而游人们纷纷为这意外的烟花表演惊讶欢呼，并不知道这是两个人用了莫大的勇气，花了近三十年的时间，一路荆棘满途，步履蹒跚，才终于找到的彼岸。  
蒲熠星看着郭文韬的眼睛，他点了一下头，点得太用力了，摔下了一颗豆大的眼泪，而后者在他点头的瞬间就跳了起来，直扑上去抱着他热烈亲吻了起来。  
“你花了多少钱让邵明明给你安排这场临时的烟火表演？”  
“也不算很多吧……你想干嘛？”  
“我帮你从唐九洲那里把钱骗回来！”  
“……你也太坏了，亏他还当你哥哥！”  
“那你不想看看我怎么骗他吗？”  
“……想。”

“啊嚏！”  
在烟火总控台后帮忙的唐九洲打了个喷嚏，邵明明转过头来，“怎么了，着凉了？不然你先回车里吧？”  
“没事，应该只是被烟火气熏到了。”唐九洲揉了揉鼻子，把脸上那些火药燃烧后的黑色粉末抹开了，成了一张大花脸，“我还是第一次知道烟花表演是这么控制的！”  
邵明明得意道，“这哪里算烟花表演，就是把烟花砰砰砰发射出去而已。真正的烟花表演那可是有电脑程序编辑好发射顺序和角度的，那才真的叫精彩呢！诶，对了，你觉得文韬能求婚成功吗？”  
“拜托，那是郭文韬，就算啥也不准备，蒲哥也……”唐九洲忽然转了转眼睛，“对哦，不知道他成不成功呢？明明，如果换了你，你要怎样的排场才会答应呢？”  
“哗，那我的要求可高了，乐队演奏玫瑰钻石这些传统的元素当然不能缺少啦，然后也不能太老土哦，什么把戒指放在食物里的招数是绝对不行的，被我发现了一定让他给我嚼碎了咽下去！当然了，包场只是包一个餐厅的话也太小气了，我什么人，我可是Moon Light Club的老板啊，要是都比不上Moon Light Club那岂不是很丢脸？游艇飞机什么的也不是不行，但也要考虑一下我会不会晕是不是？要不还没开始呢就吐得脸无人色了，那谁还有心情结婚啊！……九洲，九洲？你怎么了？怎么不说话了？”  
“啊，啊？”唐九洲一边听，心里一边在打小鼓，完了完了，基本上邵明明已经把他所有的计划都否决了，“我，我没事，就是有点晕……”  
“都说你着凉了你不信，快回去歇会儿吧！”邵明明连忙把他扶下去控制台，让他回到车子里，给他开足了暖气，“你先坐一会，我跟师傅们交代好了再送你回家。”  
“嗯……好吧……”唐九洲真实演绎了什么叫面如土色，他看着邵明明走远了，才揪着头发跺脚，“啊啊啊！怎么办啊！周峻纬给我出的都是什么烂主意！我还不如听David的在游戏里给他放个真诚之心呢！啊啊啊！！！我戒指白买了啊！！！嗯？对了，我戒指呢？”  
唐九洲摸了摸身上的口袋，奇怪了，他记得自己就放在口袋里的，怎么不见了？！他把身上的口袋都翻了一遍都没找到那个深蓝色的丝绒盒子，正焦急得满头大汗，忽然车载音响发出了很大的声音，车头灯也骤然大亮，吓了他一大跳，他慌忙乱按一通，但车子已经切换到了智能系统，不受他控制了。  
“搞什么啊……”  
音响里播放的是魔力红的“sugar”，音量吵得震天响，车灯的亮度也让广场上来往的行人纷纷侧目；唐九洲很是尴尬，却怎么都找不到方法把系统切换回来，他焦急得正要给邵明明打电话，忽然广场上的人全都站定了，好像成了一个个木头人。  
唐九洲诧异极了，还在想这是什么行为艺术的时候，随着魔力红那一句高音的“Sugar，yes，please”，那一个个木头人又动了，不仅动了，还跳起了动作轻快的舞；穿西装的男士，蹬高跟鞋的女士，戴着毛线帽的小朋友，二十多人跟着音乐节拍跳起了舞，广场外围的行人也被这快闪吸引了，纷纷驻足观看——都有烟火表演了，再加上舞蹈快闪又有什么值得惊讶的呢？  
但唐九洲是挺惊讶的，一来他完全没有预料到会有这么一场快闪舞蹈，二来他也没想到自己会成为快闪里的一员——跳完了第一段高潮以后，上来两个身穿雪白羽绒服的小孩，拍着车门让他开门，然后就把他拉到了广场中间，拽着他一起扭，唐九洲哭笑不得，又不能对两个小孩表示厌恶，只能任由他们拉着舞动手脚，像一只笨拙而可爱的小熊。  
第二段高潮唱响，舞者发出一阵欢呼，主动分开了两边，而从广场的那一端嗖嗖地滚来一卷红色的地毯，地毯一直往前滚，两旁的人一直往空中撒白色的玫瑰花瓣，红毯延伸到唐九洲跟前便刚好铺完，软软落下的尾端温柔地伏在他脚边，好像在邀请他踏上去一般。  
唐九洲傻愣愣地看着那道地毯，从人群里冒出来两个人，一个往他手里塞了一捧玫瑰，一个往他手里塞了个丝绒盒子，“还愣着干嘛！走啊！”  
“……周峻纬，齐思钧？！”唐九洲瞪大了眼睛，“你们怎么……”  
“明明说他真的好怕你搞出什么老土得要命的套路，所以选了一个他喜欢的方式，控制好一切不要出岔子。”齐思钧笑道，“公关的职业病，你就原谅他吧！”  
所以这是邵明明选了一个他喜欢的方式让自己去求婚？！唐九洲好一会才捋顺了逻辑，人已经被周峻纬推到了红毯上了，“忘记那些土味情话，说出你自己的心底话就行！”  
“……怎么都嫌弃我土啊，我觉得这也挺土的啊……”  
唐九洲嘀嘀咕咕着往前走，本来心里还不服气的，但当他踏上了这道红毯，暖黄的灯光从身后照耀而来，眼前是一片繁闹却抽象的欢呼时，他忽然觉得世界都安静了下来。他一步步地往前走，光的尽头，有人在等他，先是一个模糊的影子，然后随着他的靠近，越发清晰，越发实在，一点点地显现在他脑海中——不，不止是眼前所见，还有他们一起度过的种种，都在这道不算长的红毯花路上一一回放，最后画面定格，是那个冷风料峭的除夕，是那道无人问津的后厨楼梯，有人笑着对他眨了个媚眼，说你一定可以做得到的。  
不是的，唐九洲眼里泛起了泪光，如果没有你，我一定做不到。  
我喜欢你，不只是因为喜欢你，还因为我喜欢和你在一起时的我，是你让我变成现在的我，是你让我喜欢上我自己。  
“……你怎么回事啊，我都没哭呢？”终于走到了能看清楚对方的位置，邵明明却噗嗤一下笑了出来，原来唐九洲已经哭了起来，抽抽搭搭的，一脸都是口水泪水，他无奈地拉着自己几千块钱的衬衫袖子给他擦脸，“哎哟，好了啦，别哭了别哭了……还以为我逼良为婚呢！”  
“邵，邵明明！”唐九洲使劲擦了一把脸，呜咽着把花放到一边去，他捉住邵明明的手腕，抵在自己胸口上，“我，我以后，以后都给你买冰激凌！”  
“……哈？”就这？！  
“人人都说生活是五味杂陈的，但是我永远，永远都只会给你甜的！不多也不少，糖分刚刚好！”唐九洲顺势跪了下去，打开了丝绒盒子，NET的“臻爱如初”钻戒闪闪发亮，“我们结婚吧！”  
嗯，对了，这才是他认识的那个唐九洲。邵明明听着他最后还是没憋住的土味情话，终于笑了起来，他把手指伸展开，“怎么，难道要我自己戴啊？”  
“好，好！”  
唐九洲忙不迭把钻戒拿出来套到邵明明的手上，邵明明一下把他拉了起来，搂住他的肩往上一蹦，考拉熊似地挂在了他身上，四周的舞者和游人都爆发出了热烈的掌声和欢呼，口哨声连绵不绝，伴着同样甜蜜的歌声在烟花和夜色下回荡。  
“啊~~~好羡慕啊~~~我好气啊~~~”齐思钧抓着周峻纬的胳膊用力掐了一把，“我好亏啊！这么早就答应你！”  
“诶哟哟，那现在你是想提出上诉是吗？”周峻纬瞪大眼睛，捏着他的下巴把人拉进怀里，“驳回一切上诉，维持原判！你这辈子都是我的了！”  
“哎哟，这什么霸王条款！我要发动媒体的舆论力量了！”  
“发啊，现在媒体就流行我这种霸道总裁款的，你不知道吗？”  
“……”  
好气啊，他还说对了，真的好气啊！  
齐思钧实在气不过，干脆堵住了周峻纬那张嘴，不再让他有机会说任何嘚瑟的话。

满城烟火，灯影璀璨，长吻未歇，而资本，也永远不眠。


	80. Ending

一月下旬，大批留学生搭乘着飞机赶回祖国，穿越时区，和亲人一起欢度新春。  
北京国际机场，六个惹眼的男人气势如虹地走出闸口，蹲守的代拍都把他们当作了什么男团，不问缘由就端起相机一阵狂拍，闪光灯太过刺眼，他们不得不取出墨镜戴上。  
“我早就说了要戴墨镜，最好口罩也戴上，你们又不信。”到了接应他们的八人商务车里，齐思钧才埋怨道，“这里是北京，很多明星的，机场的代拍只要看见长得好看的人，不管三七二十一都会拍了再说，回去再用AI识图辨别是谁，卖给粉丝！”  
邵明明听得都呆了，“啊？中国的娱乐产业这么发达了啊？！那，那些明星的公关团队不管的吗，这可是侵犯肖像权……”  
“明明，各处乡村各处例，这里的公关规则和纽约完全不一样。”周峻纬也说道，“要是你以后合作的公司有中国方面的业务，可得多留意一下，他们的明星规矩非常多，很烦的。”  
“嗯嗯！……我们是不是少了两个人？”邵明明回头一看，哦，没事，那两个倒在车尾后座抱头大睡的帅哥还在，“啧啧，还说自己是熬夜高手，连续通宵三天做报告的金融精英，区区十几个小时的时差就搞成这样了！”  
“可别挤兑他们了，高阁才刚回归，他们都忙死了。”虽然David才是占股57%的大股东，但他把事务运营都交给了蒲熠星，股东大会也选举他为高阁的总经理，他自己仍然专注在Dreamber的建筑事业上，唐九洲作为两者之间的协调，知道他们有多忙，“待会我先把文韬和阿蒲送回家，然后再送峻纬和小齐哥，最后再回我家……明天早上喝早茶啊，我订了粤式茶楼！谁鸽谁送大家五十万股Vocal Star！”  
“Vocal Star……不行的，他们家的游戏，不好玩……”蒲熠星睡得迷迷糊糊的，却还是条件反射地回答，“用户粘性低……过了营销期……一定……跳水式崩塌……呼呼……”  
然后众人就看见郭文韬一巴掌捂住了他的嘴，把他扳回怀里，继续睡了。  
哎嘛，今天的眼睛也遭受了强烈的闪光暴击呢！

北京一处幽静的居民小区，春节在即，家家户户都张贴起了红彤彤的春联门幅，小孩子放假了，三五成群地聚在一起打球玩游戏，主妇们拎着鸡鸭鱼肉在路边闲聊，偶尔吼一声自家小孩，四处都是鲜活的市井气息。  
郭文韬靠在行李箱边上发呆，蒲熠星朝他招招手，“走啦，韬韬，走啦。”  
“哦……”郭文韬拉着行李箱走了两步跟上，却又停了下来，“蒲熠星……”  
“嗯？”  
“我，我，要不我，我还是明天再来……”郭文韬支支吾吾，“我先回自己家整顿一下再过来吧……刚刚下飞机，我一定很憔悴……而且还拿着行李……”  
“郭文韬同学，你该不会是紧张了吧？”蒲熠星用一种发现新大陆的眼神打量着他，嘴角都笑咧开了，“哟，胆大包天的的郭经理也有今天！”  
“你，你，你废话！我哪里紧张！我，我是想要用最好的状态见人……也不是，不是说我现在就不好！就是，就是我……嗯？”  
“没事的，韬韬，”蒲熠星把他拉进怀里，这里不比美国，顿时惹来了左邻右里的目光，然而他并不在乎，依旧把他紧紧抱住，“如果他们不喜欢你，我就不要他们了！”  
“神经病啊！不准这么说！”郭文韬赶紧捂住他的嘴，“他们是你很重要的家人！”  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
“啥？”  
蒲熠星拉开他的手，“我说，你也是。”  
“……”  
“我不会要求你把我的父母当作自己的父母，我才是他们的儿子，我孝顺他们就行了；对于你来说，他们就是两个会和你产生法律关系的老人家而已，客客气气的就行了，你不用勉强自己。”蒲熠星笑了笑，逗他道，“你就当作去同学家吃饭好了！去同学家吃饭你总去过吧？”  
“……初中以后就没去过了。”  
“那行，那我就用初中的规格招待你！进屋先来一盘王者荣耀！”  
“熠星？”  
一个醇厚和善的叫声从背后传来，两人循声转身，却见一个阿姨拎着食材走进小区来——但叫蒲熠星的不是她，而是她旁边一个坐着电动轮椅的伯伯。  
“妈！”  
蒲熠星飞快地跑了过去，使劲抱住妈妈转了一圈，又蹲下来握住男人的手，“爸，我回来了！”  
“回来就好。”蒲熠星的父亲摸了摸儿子的头，目光转向站在不远处的郭文韬，“那个小哥，能不能帮我推一下轮椅，没什么电了。”  
“哦……好，好！”  
郭文韬恍然大悟，连忙跑过去帮忙，于是蒲熠星推着两个行李箱，和妈妈一边说话一边走，郭文韬则推着轮椅跟在他们身后，往小区内里的楼群走。  
“别看我这样啊，我当年可是跑马拉松的。”可能是看郭文韬腼腆不说话，蒲熠星父亲自己说起话来，“我还代表华业证券参加全国比赛呢！”  
“华业证券？”郭文韬一愣，那可是五大行之一啊……  
“但是2008年以后就没法跑啦。”  
郭文韬的步子停了一下，手背被人拍了拍，“没事，跟工作没关系，我才没那么蠢呢。但是我有一个朋友啊，看不开……我那时候车子正好停在那里……没办法了，人生总有些事情躲不过的。”  
“……你不生气吗？”郭文韬觉得自己问得很傻，这么多年过去了，何必重提——但他还是忍不住问。  
“生气啊，气自己没能力救下他……他跟我可好了，熠星出生的时候，他给了他一个大红包！”蒲熠星父亲嘿嘿笑了一会，又轻轻叹了口气，“我知道的，你们在纽约的事情，我一直在看……你们比我当年厉害多了，但我还是想说，再厉害的人，也会有预想不到的意外。”  
“伯父……”  
“如果有什么意外的话……”轮椅上的男人吃力地转过身去，朝他伸出手，“答应我一定，一定要接住他。”  
郭文韬松开轮椅的把手，手心往西装上擦了擦，才郑重地握住了他的手，咬着重音回了两个字：“一定。”  
“诶！你们怎么这么慢啊！天都黑了！”  
“知道了！烦人！”郭文韬吼了回去，又对父亲说道，“我要推快一点了，会有点颠簸，你扶好了。”  
“没问题！Go go go！”  
辣炒小龙虾和回锅肉的香味在夕阳下回荡，郭文韬知道他今晚一定会多吃两碗饭。  
因为那是家的味道。

【全文完】


End file.
